La historia de Hara Eslitere
by Hara Eslitere
Summary: NOTA PARA LAS LECTORAS. Estoy reescribiendo este fic desde el principio. Tendrá otro título y lo subiré aquí como un fic nuevo, pero no lo haré hasta que lo tenga completamente terminado. No quiero volver a dejaros a medias ;). Explicaciones más amplias en el "capítulo 0".
1. Chapter 0

Hola a todas:

Sí, lo sé, han pasado varios años desde mi última actualización. Sólo puedo decir que mi hija tuvo problemas de salud y pasó por quirófano dos veces. No fue nada grave de vida o muerte ni nada de eso, pero sí tuvo problemas óseos importantes y tras las operaciones tuvo que hacer dos años de rehabilitación. Ahora ella ya está bien :D y yo... recuperada del susto :P.

He dejado abandonada la "Historia de Hara Eslitere" y no la voy a terminar. Pero sí la voy a sustituir. Lo que quiero decir es que la estoy reescribiendo desde el principio y que la volveré a subir con un nuevo título y como una nueva historia. Las líneas argumentales principales se mantendrán, pero cambian la mayoría de secundarias. Le estoy dando bastante más extensión a la parte de Hogwarts, porque he querido ahondar más en la vida de Snape durante esa época y explicar con más detalle las razones que tuvo para hacerse mortífago. También he introducido nuevos personajes, tanto de los libros, como inventados por mí, que le dan más profundidad a la historia y al desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Mientras escribo esta historia se me van ocurriendo nuevas cosas y argumentos que a veces me obligan a modificar capítulos que ya tengo escritos. Por esa razón y porque no quiero volver a dejaros a medias, no subiré la nueva historia hasta que la tenga completamente terminada. Me va a costar varios meses todavía, así que esto va a tardar bastante en estar listo. Os pido paciencia.

Me está gustando mucho como está quedando la nueva historia, incluso más que la anterior y espero que a vosotras os pase lo mismo cuando podáis leerla. Por eso, a las nuevas lectoras les pido que no empicen a leer la "Historia de Hara Eslitere" todavía, que tengan paciencia y que esperen a la nueva historia. Y a las antigüas, darles las gracias por su apoyo y por su paciencia. Espero que me disculpen este enorme retraso y también espero compensar el abandono con la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo.

Cuando esté lista, subiré un nuevo "capítulo" aquí para avisaros.

Muchas gracias a todas.

Hara


	2. Chapter 1

_¿Creíste que Rowling había contado la verdadera historia de Severus Snape? No te engañes. Si quieres conocer el verdadero pasado del profesor de pociones más enigmático de Hogwarts, podrás hacerlo a través de la vida de Hara Eslitere. ¿Qué quién es Hara Eslitere? Entra, lee, y conocerás toda la verdad..._

_Algunos personajes son propiedad de Rowling, y otros son míos. Seguro que los sabréis distinguir ;)._

INTRODUCCIÓN:

Nereida Meigasius y Asturbal Eslitere se habían conocido en el colegio. Como muchas parejas. Pero su colegio era especial. Como ellos.

Asturbal era un mago, y Nereida era una bruja. El mago descendía de una antigua familia de hechiceros de renombre internacional, y la bruja había tenido una antepasada _veela_. Así que su belleza no era algo que pasara desapercibido, y para Asturbal, menos que para nadie.

La feliz pareja se casó tres años después de terminar sus estudios en el "Pazo das Meigas", el colegio en el que los magos y las brujas españoles aprendían Magia.

Su felicidad culminó con el nacimiento de su primera hija, Hara. Y cinco años después, con el de su segunda hija, Helena.

Como era costumbre en el mundo mágico europeo, a los once años de edad, los niños recibían sus cartas de admisión en los colegios mágicos de cada país, así como las instrucciones pertinentes para iniciar sus estudios, relación de libros y material escolar, y demás cosas de interés en estos casos. Y así fue como la familia Eslitere esperaba impaciente la llegada de la carta del "Pazo das Meigas" cuando Hara cumplió los once años de edad.

Pero los días fueron pasando sin que llegase notificación alguna, y el nerviosismo se apoderó de la familia, sobretodo de Hara. Era posible que hubiese habido un error, o que por alguna razón desconocida, Hara no constase en el Registro del colegio. El caso es que ya era casi mediados de julio, y la carta aún no había llegado.

Hara escudriñaba cada día el cielo del verano mediterráneo, en busca del cuervo que debía traerle la susodicha carta. Pero lo único que veía era el azul sin nubes propio de aquella época y de aquella región.

Finalmente, una noche llegó una lechuza mojada y sucia, con una carta atada a su pata derecha. La carta había llegado por fin, pero no era la que los Eslitere esperaban. Asturbal miró sorprendido el sobre cuando comprobó quien lo remitía.

El remitente en cuestión era Albus Dumbledore, el mago de mayor prestigio en toda Europa, y director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el College Mágico británico por excelencia. Dumbledore se disculpaba por el retraso en la notificación adjunta, y solicitaba encarecidamente a los Srs. Eslitere, que permitieran a su hija Hara cursar sus estudios mágicos en el colegio que él dirigía.

Hara se quedó sin habla. Hogwarts era una especie de sueño para todos los niños mágicos europeos y, a parte de los británicos, pocos niños extranjeros conseguían matricularse allí. Que el mismísimo director del colegio le pidiera ser su alumna era algo inaudito, y desde luego, era algo que no se podía rechazar. Ninguno de los Eslitere entendía aquella invitación, pero el estallido de júbilo fue considerable.

Después de las celebraciones pertinentes, Nereida fue la primera en bajar de las nubes y en afrontar aquello con serenidad y realismo. Los Eslitere vivían en la costa mediterránea española, y Hogwarts estaba ubicado en el Reino Unido. La _veela_ no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su hija, de tan sólo once años de edad, estuviera tan lejos de casa y completamente sola en un país extranjero, por muy famoso y prestigioso que fuese el colegio en cuestión y su director. Pero, por otro lado, aquella era una oportunidad única para Hara, algo que sus padres no le podían negar.

Y así fue como los Eslitere trasladaron su residencia familiar a Londres.

El 1 de septiembre de 1971, Hara Eslitere llegó hasta las puertas de Hogwarts, después de haber atravesado el lago del colegio en una barca junto a un hombre gigantesco llamado Rubeus Hagrid, que decía ser el guardabosques de Hogwarts.

_Hasta el capítulo 11, la acción se desarrolla en Hogwarts. A partir de ahí..., bueno, hay vida fuera del colegio también._

_Los review serán bien recibidos ;). _


	3. Chapter 2

EN HOGWARTS:

El castillo se alzaba majestuoso y lleno de misterio ante los ojos de Hara. Los altos torreones y los gruesos muros exhalaban poder y fuerza. La niña se sintió intimidada por aquella monstruosa grandiosidad y, de repente, empezó a echar de menos a su madre. La magia que desprendía el edificio la hizo sentir vulnerable y la necesidad de protección empezó a crecer en ella.

Subió los grandes escalones rodeada de los demás niños, que también guardaban silencio. Al parecer, se debían sentir tan intimidados como ella. Pero dentro del vestíbulo todo cambió. La luz anaranjada que lo invadía era cálida y agradable, y los niños empezaron a hablar unos con otros, muy excitados ante lo que les sucedería a continuación.

El origen de la familia paterna de Hara era británico, y aunque hacía generaciones que su familia vivía en España, era costumbre entre los Eslitere que los niños aprendieran el inglés desde muy temprana edad. Así que Hara conocía el idioma lo suficientemente bien como para no tener problemas con sus estudios. Pero en aquel momento, el sonido de las voces de todos aquellos niños era como una especie de jeroglífico compacto que Hara no se veía capaz de descifrar.

Inconscientemente, se fue separando de los demás y se quedó en un rincón, alejada del resto de niños, y con una sensación de soledad y abandono cada vez mayor. Las lágrimas ascendieron hasta sus ojos, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Se mordió el labio en un intento por aguantarse el llanto y no parecer una niña tonta delante de sus nuevos compañeros.

Un pañuelo blanco apareció ante sus ojos. Sorprendida, volvió la cabeza y descubrió a un niño de cabello negro y lacio que le caía sobre la cara. El niño ni siquiera la miraba, o no del todo. Mantenía su cabeza gacha y sólo se atrevía a mirarla de reojo, de vez en cuando, amparado por las cortinas negras de cabello que escondían su rostro.

Hara no tuvo tiempo de darle las gracias, porque inmediatamente, una bruja de edad madura les empezó a hablar y después les hizo entrar en el Gran Comedor. La niña quería morirse. Allí estaba todo el mundo, mirándolos, a ellos, a los novatos del primer curso... Era como una pesadilla.

De repente, empezaron a llamarlos por sus nombres. Uno a uno. Y el Sombrero Seleccionador les indicaba la Casa a la que pertenecían. Su padre le había explicado en qué consistía aquella ceremonia y para qué servía, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en las explicaciones de su padre.

- ¡Hara Eslitere! –bramó la profesora.

La niña se acercó al taburete temblorosa y se sentó despacio. Alguien le puso aquel sombrero viejo y gastado en la cabeza.

- Mmmmmmm... –murmuró el Sombrero, y Hara dio un respingo- Estás muy asustada, pero no eres ninguna cobarde... Sin embargo..., no, no. Lo llevas en la sangre, no hay duda. ¡Slytherin!

La mesa de los Slytherin bramó de entusiasmo al oír el nombre de su Casa. Hara bajó del taburete y se dirigió hacia ella, pero el bramido cesó en pocos segundos y los niños volvieron a prestar atención al Sombrero. La niña volvió a sentirse muy sola. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba el pañuelo blanco de aquel niño extraño en la mano. Se lo acercó a los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas, que amenazaban con volver a aparecer.

- ¡Slytherin! -volvió a bramar el Sombrero, y su mesa estalló de júbilo otra vez.

Todos se habían levantado de sus asientos, así que Hara no veía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Alguien se sentó a su lado.

Al cabo de poco rato, la selección finalizó y Hara contempló con asombro como las bandejas de oro y plata colocadas encima de la mesa, se llenaban de una enorme variedad de alimentos. La persona que se había sentado a su lado le puso una especie de pastel de color marrón oscuro en el plato. Hara se volvió. Allí estaba de nuevo aquel niño extraño, el del pañuelo, y esta vez la miraba. Tenía la tez pálida y los ojos muy negros, el ceño fruncido y una nariz algo prominente. La niña reaccionó e intentó ser simpática. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que empezar a entablar amistad con sus nuevos compañeros.

- Esto es tuyo¿verdad? –le preguntó enseñándole el pañuelo- Toma, muchas gracias.

El niño se quedó mirándola extrañado.

- ¿¡Qué?! –preguntó Hara algo molesta.

- ¿Eres extranjera? –inquirió el chico.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Hablas raro –contestó él.

- No hablo raro, hablo inglés como tú. Si no hablara bien el inglés, no podríamos mantener esta conversación¿no crees?

- Yo no he dicho que no sepas hablar inglés, sólo he dicho que hablabas raro –contestó el chico enfadado.

Hara se quedó en silencio. Lo que le faltaba. Su acento no le iba a ayudar a integrarse en aquel lugar tan extraño, con niños tan extraños.

- ¿De dónde eres? –preguntó el chico de nuevo.

- Española –contestó Hara.

- Allí hace mucho calor¿no?

- Bueno, sólo en verano –le explicó la niña- En invierno hace frío.

- Ah –asintió él.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, sin hablar, ni comer.

- Me llamo Severus Snape –dijo el niño finalmente, y le extendió la mano.

- Hara Eslitere –contestó la pequeña bruja, estrechándole la mano también.

El niño le sonrió y empezó a comer con ansia. Hara miró su plato y a aquella cosa marrón oscura que Severus le había servido.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó no muy convencida.

- Pudding de ziñonez –contestó el chico mientras engullía un bocado de aquella cosa- Come, ezta ueno.

Hara abrió mucho los ojos sin dejar de mirar el pudding, con una mueca de asco. Su madre ya le había advertido que la comida inglesa no era muy buena¿pero quién habría inventado un mejunje como aquel?. Un pastel de riñones... Miró a su alrededor. La mayoría se había servido aquella cosa.

- ¡Come! –le volvió a decir Severus- ¿En España no coméis pudding de riñones?

- Errrr..., no –balbuceó Hara- Creo que prefiero comer patatas.

Y dicho esto, se sirvió un buen plato de patatas hervidas que había en una de las bandejas.

- Eso ambién ezta ueno –farfulló el chico mientras tragaba otro bocado de pudding.

Hara no tuvo la menor duda de que las horas de las comidas no iban a ser sus preferidas en aquel colegio. Pero, al menos, ya había hecho un amigo.


	4. Chapter 3

LOS_MUGGLES_:

Las clases se iniciaron a la mañana siguiente, y Hara se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que iba a tener problemas. Los ingleses hablaban un inglés demasiado... "_inglés_". Por suerte se había traído su diccionario, pero le iba a costar el doble que a los demás hacer los trabajos que pusieran los profesores, y eso le iba a dejar muy poco tiempo libre.

Dumbledore había previsto esa eventualidad. El Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin había recibido el encargo de reforzar la educación de Hara con clases adicionales de inglés. La niña asistía dos tardes por semana al despacho del profesor Slughorn, y el resto de los días realizaba sus trabajos en la biblioteca.

Durante las primeras semanas, apenas compartió su tiempo con los compañeros de su Casa en la sala común. Cuando regresaba de la biblioteca por la noche, o de sus clases de inglés, la mayoría de ellos ya se habían ido a acostar, y sólo quedaban los más mayores, los de los cursos superiores. A Hara le intimidaban bastante, y solía atravesar deprisa la sala común hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Una noche, cuando entró en la sala común de Slytherin, el prefecto de su Casa, Lucius Malfoy, mantenía una animada conversación con otros alumnos de séptimo curso. Hara atravesó deprisa la sala sin decir ni una palabra, como era su costumbre.

- ... así será, podéis estar seguros de ello –decía Malfoy en aquel momento.

- ¡Estoy deseando que llegue ese día! –contestó otro chico.

- Cuéntanos otra vez cómo nos recompensará el Señor Tenebroso, Lucius –preguntó una chica.

Hara se paró en seco, y se volvió lentamente hacia ellos.

- Nos dará un gran poder –contestó Lucius- Los mortífagos ocuparemos los puestos más importantes del Ministerio, y también expulsaremos a Dumbledore de aquí. Tendremos mucho oro y...

Lucius se interrumpió cuando vio la figura de la niña parada al lado de las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, mirándolos fijamente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando, niña? –le preguntó Lucius arrogante- Esta conversación es sólo para mayores, vete a la cama de una vez.

Hara se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba allí parada, mirando a aquellos muchachos, y se sintió tremendamente intimidada. Balbuceó alguna incoherencia ininteligible, y subió las escaleras tan deprisa como le permitieron sus piernas, mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Lucius y sus amigos desde la sala común.

Su padre le había hablado alguna vez del Señor Tenebroso. Le había contado que era un ser maligno, un dictador, y que estaba sembrando el miedo y el caos en Inglaterra. Su padre estaba seguro de que, tal y como estaban las cosas, el resto de Europa también caería bajo su poder más temprano que tarde. Los mortífagos, que eran los soldados del Señor Tenebroso, tenían fama de ser crueles y despiadados.

Cuando los Eslitere decidieron trasladarse a Inglaterra a pesar de todo, pensaron que la protección de Hogwarts y su ascendencia mágica por generaciones, los salvaguardaría del Señor Tenebroso, al menos, de momento. Para ello advirtieron encarecidamente a sus hijas que jamás comentaran con nadie la existencia de _muggles_ dentro de su familia. Los _muggles_, le dijo su padre, eran considerados por los mortífagos, como una escoria sin derecho a vivir, la causa de que los magos no fueran los amos del mundo, derecho que les correspondía por su superioridad sobre el resto de criaturas. Una soberana estupidez, según palabras de su padre.

- Los magos y las brujas con sangre mezclada –le había dicho Astúrbal- son considerados al mismo nivel que los _muggles_.

Hara tembló en su cama al recordar estas palabras. Ella era una bruja de sangre mezclada. Su familia mágica se había casado con _muggles_ durante generaciones, e incluso, tenía primos _squib_...

La asaltó una mezcla de miedo y rabia. Pero se encontraba sola en aquel colegio extranjero, tan extraño para ella, y no conseguía hacer amigos porque debía pasar demasiado tiempo estudiando. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Tenía un amigo, Severus, que compartía muchas horas con ella en la biblioteca. Pero claro, siempre acababa sus trabajos antes que ella, y no salía de la biblioteca tan tarde como Hara. Sin embargo, la estaba ayudando mucho con sus estudios, explicándole todo aquello que ella no entendía bien a causa del idioma. La verdad es que era un buen amigo, pero no sabía si debería contarle lo que había oído.

Los comentarios de Lucius y sus colegas la habían sorprendido enormemente. Los chicos de otras Casas hacían comentarios completamente distintos sobre las desapariciones y asesinatos que atestaban _El Profeta_ cada día. Era posible que Lucius y su grupo fuesen tan solo una excepción dentro de Hogwarts. Seguro que Severus podría aclararle este asunto, y decidió comentarlo con él al día siguiente.

- Malfoy tenía razón –le explicó Severus mientras engullía su desayuno- El Señor Tenebroso recompensará generosamente a sus mortífagos cuando alcance el poder. Yo también seré mortífago cuando salga de aquí.

Hara abrió mucho los ojos, en un gesto de estupefacción.

- Pero¿y los asesinatos, y las desapariciones¿Cómo puedes justificar todo eso? –preguntó.

- Bueno, sólo matan a _muggles_ o a "sangre sucia", o a los que se oponen a ellos –le contestó el chico tranquilamente- Es normal.

- ¿Qué es normal? –preguntó Hara poniéndose de pie de golpe- ¿Te parece normal asesinar a un ser humano?

Severus la miró extrañado.

- No lo entiendo –dijo despacio- El Sombrero Seleccionador te puso en Slytherin. Siempre pensé que para nosotros estaba muy claro todo eso. ¿Por qué defiendes a los _muggles_? No valen la pena.

- ¿Así que yo no valgo la pena, no? –contestó Hara gritando.

Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Se quedó mirando a Severus durante unos breves instantes, insegura y temerosa, mordiéndose el labio. Sin saber cómo salir del paso, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor hacia los terrenos del exterior, sin terminar su desayuno.

Cuando Severus la encontró, Hara estaba sentada junto a un árbol al lado del lago. Ella ni lo miró.

- ¿Tus... padres son _muggles_? –preguntó él tímidamente.

- No –contestó ella sin mirarlo.

- ¿Tu... padre o tu madre es _muggle_? –volvió a preguntar el chico.

- No –volvió a contestar ella enfadada.

Severus se sentó a su lado.

- Pues no entiendo nada.

Hara permanecía en silencio mirando hacia el suelo y enfadada.

- Si tus dos padres son mágicos –continuó el chico- ¿por qué te has sentido insultada cuando he dicho eso de los_muggles_? –Severus se puso ligeramente colorado- Además... yo creo que sí vales la pena.

La niña lo miró de reojo. Se había sentido ligeramente halagada, pero enseguida volvió a su estado de enfurruñamiento.

- No conoces a los _muggles_ –le dijo- Son personas normales y corrientes, como nosotros, sólo que no tienen magia. Eso es todo. No veo que eso les pueda hacer inferiores.

- La magia es poder –contestó el chico- Y ellos no tienen el poder que tenemos nosotros. Por eso son diferentes, y por eso son inferiores. También son envidiosos y malvados, y nos matarían a todos si pudieran.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! –contestó Hara airada- ¡Yo conozco a muchos _muggles_ y no son como tú dices¡No sé quién te ha contado todas esas mentiras!

- ¡Nadie me ha contado nada! –exclamó el chico enfadado- ¡Yo también conozco _muggles_ y te aseguro que son como te he dicho!

- No creo que los conozcas tan bien como yo –dijo la niña un tanto altanera.

- Los conozco mucho mejor de lo que puedas imaginarte –susurró Severus y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

Hara lo miró y frunció el ceño.

- ¿De qué conoces tú a los _muggles_? –preguntó.

Severus titubeó unos instantes.

- Te lo diré, si tú me dices primero de qué los conoces tú.

Aquello le cogió de sorpresa a Hara. Su padre le había advertido que no hablara con nadie de su familia _muggle_, y Severus no parecía ser la persona más adecuada para ello. Pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, aquel secreto la quemaba por dentro. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía la sensación de que no era grave decírselo a él, a pesar de todo...

- Sólo si me juras que no se lo dirás a nadie –respondió Hara finalmente- Y mucho menos a Lucius y a sus amigos.

- Lo juro si tú me juras a mí que tampoco le dirás a nadie lo mío –contestó Severus.

- De acuerdo –contestó Hara- Pues ahí va. Los _muggles_ que yo conozco son de mi familia, tíos y primos. Mi padre se casó con una bruja, pero algunos hermanos de mi padre se han casado con _muggles_, y eso es así desde hace generaciones en mi familia. Ya está.

A Severus se le iluminó la cara.

- Te toca –le dijo Hara.

- Pues... –titubeó el chico- Mi padre... él es un _muggle_.

Severus señaló con el dedo a Hara en un gesto de amenaza.

- Has jurado no decírselo a nadie- dijo.

- No se lo diré a nadie –contestó la niña haciendo una cruz sobre su pecho- Y tú tampoco lo de mi familia.

El chico también se hizo una cruz sobre el pecho, muy serio y circunspecto.

- No lo entiendo –dijo Hara tras unos segundos de silencio- ¿Cómo puedes decir que los _muggles_ son malvados, si tu padre es uno de ellos?

- Mi padre es malvado –susurró Severus bajando la cabeza- Le grita a mi madre todo el tiempo, y a mí siempre me castiga. No nos quiere. Y yo tampoco a él. Lo odio.

Hara lo miró con lástima.

- Lo siento –le dijo cogiéndolo de la mano- Pero te aseguro que no todos los _muggles_ son como tu padre. Mis tíos y mis primos son muy buenos y me quieren mucho. Yo a ellos, también.

Severus retiró su mano con rapidez y se puso en pie.

- Pues me alegro mucho por ti –le espetó con rabia, y salió corriendo.

- ¡Severus! –le gritó la niña poniéndose en pie también- ¿Pero qué he dicho?

El chico no fue a la biblioteca aquella tarde, ni bajó a cenar. Hara no volvió a verlo hasta la primera clase de la mañana siguiente.

- No sé lo que dije ayer que te molestó tanto –le susurró, mientras McGonagall les enseñaba el hechizo para transformar una rata en una taza- Pero sea lo que sea, lo siento mucho.

Severus clavó sus ojos negros en los de ella, y sonrió ampliamente. Hara le devolvió la sonrisa, y ambos volvieron a prestar atención a las explicaciones de McGonagall.


	5. Chapter 4

LOS ESLITERE:

A partir de aquel día, Severus y Hara iban juntos a todas partes. Ninguno de los dos conocía a nadie más, y compartir sus respectivos secretos los había convertido en cómplices.

Severus era un chico reservado y oscuro, poco extrovertido y para colmo, inteligente. Hara no podía superar el complejo que le producía su acento extranjero, y no hablaba mucho, por lo que los demás asumieron que la niña, además de ser extranjera, era un poco antipática y no le hacían mucho caso. Además, ella se sentía tremendamente intimidada en Slytherin, los comentarios de sus compañeros sobre el Señor Tenebroso la atemorizaban. Si su secreto se supiese...

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu apellido se parece bastante al de "Slytherin"? –le preguntó un día Severus.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, además, si pronuncias los dos en inglés, aún son más parecidos –contestó el chico- He estado investigando, y hay una rama de los Slytherin que se aposentó en España hace varios siglos. Se le perdió la pista allí.

- Mi familia tiene su origen en Inglaterra –contestó ella-, pero vivimos en España desde hace varias generaciones.

Severus la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Tú... tú eres una Slytherin? –preguntó tembloroso.

- No. Yo soy una Eslitere.

- ¡Pero es lo mismo!

- Bueno, sí pero no.

- ¿Pero... pero... por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- ¿Decirte qué? –preguntó Hara algo perdida- ¿Qué soy una Eslitere? Se supone que ya lo sabías¿no?

- ¡No¡Eso no! –contestó el chico- ¡Que eras descendiente del gran Salazar Slytherin!

- ¡¡Bufff!! –resopló ella- Seguro que hay muchos Slytherin aquí, en Inglaterra. No creo que yo sea descendiente de ese Salazar.

Severus la miró como el que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- No, no hay muchos Slytherin en Inglaterra. Sólo hay "unos" Slytherin: los descendientes de nuestro fundador.

- ¿Nuestro fundador? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

- ¿Es que no sabes que las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts tienen su origen en sus cuatro fundadores?

- Pues... no –nadie le había explicado eso a Hara. Su padre le había dicho solamente que se hacía una ceremonia para repartir a los nuevos alumnos entre las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts, y nada más.

- Tienes que leerte la "_Historia de Hogwarts_" –sentenció Severus.

La cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta la biblioteca.

Durante los días que siguieron, Hara devoró aquel libro fantástico. Allí descubrió quién era "el gran Salazar Slytherin" y, a pesar de sus favoritismos por los "sangre pura", el mago le gustó. Conforme iba avanzando en la lectura se empezó a convencer de que realmente ella era una descendiente de Salazar, y se sintió orgullosa por haber sido seleccionada para su Casa. Ahora entendía las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador, "_lo llevas en la sangre_". A partir de aquel momento podría estar segura en Hogwarts. Sus compañeros de Slytherin la respetarían si sabían que ella era una descendiente del fundador de su Casa.

Escribió a sus padres explicándoles su nuevo descubrimiento, y recibió a cambio un texto en el que se relataba la historia de los Eslitere.

Severus y ella la leyeron juntos.

Salazar Slytherin, efectivamente, era un antepasado lejano de Hara. Como solía ocurrir en las familias influyentes, los patriarcas del apellido casaban a sus hijas con herederos de otras familias influyentes y así, los Slytherin se extendieron por toda Europa. En algunos países el apellido llegó a perderse, aunque no su memoria, pero en otros se mantuvo. Como en el caso de la familia de Hara.

La primera noticia sobre el primer Slytherin que se asentó en España, databa de 1798. Se trataba de Maximus Slytherin, tercer hijo varón de William Slytherin, descendiente en línea directa de Salazar Slytherin. A la muerte de su padre, Maximus heredó una pequeña fortuna, mientras que su hermano mayor heredó el patriarcado de la familia y su hermana se casó con un joven mago, heredero de una de las más prestigiosas familias mágicas de Alemania.

Maximus era de carácter aventurero y la "oveja negra" de la familia. Sus ideas ilustradas le habían provocado más de un conflicto familiar en vida de su padre y a su muerte, decidió alejarse del conservadurismo familiar y poner kilómetros de por medio. Así llegó a España en 1798, donde abrió una librería mágica en Madrid. El negocio no le fue mal del todo, y se casó con Lucinda Garcilasus Astombe, una bruja perteneciente a la burguesía intelectual mágica de la ciudad, e hija de un catedrático de la Universidad Mágica de Salamanca. Tuvieron 9 hijos, dos de los cuales se casaron con _muggles_ y así, por primera vez en la historia de la familia Slytherin, la sangre _muggle_ se mezcló con la sangre mágica.

En 1863 aparece la primera transcripción latinizada del apellido en un archivo administrativo. Benito Eslitere Ucombe, nieto de Maximus, es inscrito de esta manera en su partida de nacimiento, que se conserva en el archivo del Ministerio de Magia español. Probablemente, la latinización del apellido Slytherin se produjo de forma fonética ya que, excepto Maximus, el resto de la rama familiar había nacido en España en su totalidad. Y con toda probabilidad también, el funcionario que escribió el nombre de Benito en el Registro Civil Mágico, transcribió el apellido tal como se pronunciaba fonéticamente. A partir de ese momento, el apellido oficial de la familia en España fue el de "_Eslitere_", que pervivió hasta nuestros días.

Ambos niños levantaron la mirada del pergamino a la vez.

- Soy una Slytherin –dijo Hara solemnemente.

- Ya te lo había dicho yo –contestó Severus con aire de suficiencia.

A partir de aquel momento, Hara se sintió mucho más segura de sí misma en aquel colegio que era cada vez menos extraño. Y en su Casa. Sin embargo, continuaba sin entender la fobia que los Slytherin sentían hacia los _muggles_. En ese sentido, se identificaba con su antepasado Maximus Slytherin y su liberalismo ideológico que, al parecer, habían heredado también sus descendientes españoles, generación tras generación.


	6. Chapter 5

SLYTHERIN'S Y GRYFFINDOR'S:

Hara se fue dando cuenta, poco a poco, de que los chicos del resto de Casas tenían una opinión negativa sobre los Slytherin, y de que los Slytherin solían comportarse de forma arrogante hacia los demás. Hara se encontraba inmersa en aquella situación, sin entender demasiado bien por qué eran así las cosas. Pero el caso es que ella llevaba el uniforme verde de Slytherin, y eso era una pantalla por la que los demás la juzgaban _a priori_.

Los únicos que no la prejuzgaban por el color de su uniforme, eran –paradójicamente- los hijos de _muggles_. Ellos se encontraban en una situación similar a la suya, y todas aquellas rivalidades entre Casas les resultaban tan extrañas como a Hara.

Lily Evans era una chica de Gryffindor. Una hija de _muggles_ que acababa de descubrir la existencia del mundo mágico, y que todavía estaba asimilando su pertenencia a él. Hara no tardó en entablar amistad con ella. En realidad, ambas se encontraban en una situación parecida. Aunque a Hara el mundo mágico no le era desconocido en absoluto, la magia anglosajona y la magia latina, de la que ella provenía, tenían algunas características que las hacía muy diferentes. Así que, por una razón o por otra, ambas niñas estaban pasando por un periodo de integración en aquel mundo desconocido para ellas.

El prefecto de su Casa, Lucius Malfoy, increpó a Hara cuando descubrió aquella amistad.

Eres una deshonra para nuestra Casa –le espetó duramente- Jamás en la historia de los Slytherin ha habido ninguna amistad entre nosotros y los Gryffindor. Además, esa tal Evans es una "sangre sucia", lo que hace aún más inadmisible tu amistad con ella. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra a esa cría, ¿entendido?

Hacía tiempo que Hara había decidido que Lucius no le gustaba. Y, a pesar de la intimidación que le producía un chico tan mayor, el reciente descubrimiento de sus propios orígenes le dio valor para contestarle.

Godryc Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin eran amigos –contestó haciendo un esfuerzo por no temblar- Lo he leído en la "_Historia de Hogwarts_".

Lucius pareció sorprendido, tanto por la respuesta de Hara, como por el hecho de que ella se hubiese atrevido a replicarle.

Me da igual –contestó con suficiencia- Después se pelearon. Y al menos, Gryffindor no era un "sangre sucia".

Hara tragó saliva, y reunió todo su coraje para replicar a Lucius.

No hago ningún daño a nadie por ser amiga de una hija de _muggles_, y no creo que eso sea asunto tuyo.

Hara había soltado su réplica de carrerilla, y Lucius se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de asco en la boca. Se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas y visiblemente enojado. Hara dio un paso hacia atrás. La sala común de Slytherin se quedó en silencio, y todas las miradas se clavaron en Hara y en Lucius. Severus, que estaba en el otro extremo de la sala, se adelantó un poco para poder ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Abrió la boca ligeramente cuando comprobó que Hara era la causa del conflicto.

El prefecto agarró a Hara por el jersey y la zarandeó ligeramente, acercándola hacia su rostro.

Te he ordenado que no vuelvas a hablar con esa "sangre sucia" –le espetó entre dientes- Y tú me obedecerás, ¿entendido?

Hara respiraba entrecortadamente y miraba a Lucius aterrada. Malfoy la fue soltando poco a poco mientras se incorporaba. La miraba con desprecio desde sus ojos entrecerrados.

Eres extranjera, ¿verdad? –le preguntó lentamente, y su tono de voz suave no presagiaba nada bueno.

Hara asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de temblar.

La cuestión es que no sabemos nada de ti, Eslitere –continuó diciendo Lucius- Nadie te conoce ni a ti, ni a tu familia. A lo mejor resulta que provienes de _muggles_, y de ahí tu falta de sentido común...

Las miradas de los demás se volvieron hostiles.

¡No! –la exclamación de Severus rompió el silencio que se había producido, y todos se giraron para mirarle.

El chico se adelantó dos pasos y miró a Lucius.

Hara... –titubeó ante la mirada de estupefacción del prefecto- ... ella... es una Slytherin.

Se oyeron unas cuantas risitas mal disimuladas en la sala común.

Quiero decir que ella es... ¡Hara es una descendiente de Salazar Slytherin! –concluyó Severus.

En un primer momento, Malfoy no reaccionó. Pero pasados unos pocos segundos, estalló en una sonora carcajada. Se adelantó unos pasos hacia Severus, claramente divertido.

¿Qué pasa Snape? –le preguntó con sorna- ¿Es que Eslitere es tu novia, y no se te ha ocurrido una mentira mejor para ayudarla?

Severus se puso completamente colorado. La sala común había estallado en una carcajada.

¡Lo que te he dicho es verdad! –exclamó el chico enojado y avergonzado- ¡Se llama "Eslitere" y eso es muy parecido a "Slytherin"! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡En la "_Vida e historia de Salazar Slytherin_" viene todo! ¡Una parte de la familia Slytherin se fue a vivir a España, y allí se les llamaba "Eslitere"! ¡Lo hemos investigado! ¡Es verdad!

Lucius estaba realmente enojado. Miró a su alrededor y los murmullos cesaron.

¡Se acabaron las tonterías! –gritó- ¡Tú! –dijo señalando a Hara- ¡Tienes prohibido volver a hablar con esa "sangre sucia" de Gryffindor! ¡Y tú! –volvió a gritar señalando a Severus- ¡Como castigo por mentirme, ordenarás mi armario cada día durante una semana!

¡Pero...! – intentó protestar Severus.

¡Silencio! –le cortó Malfoy- ¡Seguid con lo que estabais haciendo! ¡Se acabó la diversión!

Mientras la normalidad regresaba a la sala común de Slytherin, Hara se acercó a Severus.

Gracias –le dijo sonriendo- Has sido muy valiente.

El chico se puso colorado otra vez.

Bueno... –balbuceó- Sólo he dicho la verdad.

Ya... –le contestó la niña- Pero nadie se lo ha creído.

Sin embargo, Hara se equivocaba. Las palabras de Severus habían despertado la curiosidad de algunos Slytherin's, que quisieron comprobar por sí mismos si todo aquello tenía algo de verdad. El rumor se extendió como la pólvora y, de repente, Hara comprobó que su presencia atraía miradas acompañadas de sonrisas amables, y que chicos que no habían reparado en su existencia hasta ese momento, se acercaban a ella y le daban conversación.

Aquel cambio de situación le dio a Hara el suficiente coraje como para desobedecer las órdenes de Lucius, y su amistad con Lily Evans se afianzó.

Los rumores habían llegado hasta los profesores del colegio, y Slughorn resplandecía de satisfacción.

¡Mi querida niña! –exclamó sonriente al iniciar una de sus clases de inglés- ¡Pero qué callado te lo tenías! ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste al Jefe de tu Casa? ¡Tener entre nosotros a una descendiente del gran Salazar, es todo un honor! ¡No todas las promociones de Slytherin's pueden decir lo mismo! ¡Jejejeje...! –y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, visiblemente satisfecho.

Hara forzó una sonrisa. Hasta ese momento, el profesor Slughorn había sido amable con ella, pero sin efusiones excesivas. La niña sintió que aquel interés repentino no tenía nada que ver con ella. Salazar Slytherin continuaba siendo alguien desconocido, un personaje famoso de la Historia mágica, que no tenía nada que ver con Hara. Compartían un apellido y, al parecer, algunas gotas de sangre también. Pero no dejaba de sentirlo como alguien lejano, ajeno a ella, a pesar de que había acabado admirándole.

Se sentía algo incómoda en aquella situación, pero también tenía su parte buena. Ahora los chicos de su Casa la aceptaban como una más, y había dejado de ser la "extranjera". Estaba empezando a hacer amigos por fin.

Tienes que venir a las reuniones de mi Club –continuó diciéndole Slughorn- Será un honor tenerte entre nosotros.

¿Su... Club? –preguntó Hara sin entender nada- ¿Qué Club?

¡Oh! ¡Te va a encantar, ya lo verás! –exclamó el profesor sin dejar de sonreír- A mis reuniones sólo acuden los estudiantes más destacados de todas las Casas, y tú no podías faltar –le explicó guiñándole un ojo.

Bueno... yo... –balbuceó la niña.

¡No acepto excusas! –la interrumpió Slughorn moviendo mucho las manos- El próximo jueves por la tarde te espero en mi despacho, a las cinco, y te presentaré al resto de miembros de mi Club.

Hara, muy a su pesar, se vio obligada a aceptar la invitación.

Severus no parecía nada satisfecho con aquel cambio de situación en la vida de su amiga. El chico sentía que la estaba perdiendo, que ella estaba alzando un vuelo que él no podía seguir. Mientras Hara se convertía en el centro de atención de todo el mundo, él continuaba en su oscuro anonimato, y la que antaño fuera su amiga, parecía tener cada vez menos tiempo para él.

5


	7. Chapter 6

LA DESCENDIENTE DEL "GRAN SALAZAR SLYTHERIN":

Hara se sentía cada vez más agobiada. Las reuniones del Club de Slughorn la aburrían soberanamente, y no le caían bien aquellos chicos y chicas tan estirados y pagados de sí mismos, que formaban parte de él. Pero no se atrevía a dar excusas para no asistir. Además, Slughorn no le daba tregua, parecía que consideraba a Hara la "estrella" de su Club. Empezó a sentirse utilizada.

Con los demás le pasaba lo mismo. Una vez superado el primer momento de satisfacción por sentirse integrada y admitida por todos, se empezó a dar cuenta de que la mayoría de sus nuevos amigos sólo la buscaban para presumir de su amistad con ella ante los demás. Pero no por ella misma.

Echaba de menos a Severus, y también a Lily. Ellos habían sido sus amigos en los momentos más difíciles, cuando todos la ignoraban y pasaban de ella porque era la "extranjera".

Muchas veces había corrido a su encuentro, pero siempre alguien la había interceptado y la había obligado a cambiar de dirección. Y ella, deslumbrada por su recién estrenado protagonismo, se había dejado arrastrar.

Pero empezaba a sentirse sola de nuevo.

Aquella tarde entró en la biblioteca y vio a Severus sentado en una mesa del fondo. Completamente solo. Se dirigió hacia él con paso firme, pero Belinda, una chica de Slytherin la llamó.

Ven Hara –le dijo sonriendo- Aquí hay un sitio, siéntate con nosotros.

Hara miró hacia el fondo de la biblioteca, donde estaba sentado Severus, y después miró a Belinda y a todos los sonrientes amigos que la acompañaban.

Lo siento –dijo finalmente- He quedado con Snape para estudiar.

La niña continuó su camino sonriendo, dejando atrás los murmullos desaprobatorios de Belinda y los demás. Se sentía liberada.

Hola –saludó mientras se sentaba.

Severus no contestó.

Hace tiempo que... que no hablamos.

Estás demasiado ocupada últimamente –le espetó el chico sin levantar la cabeza de su pergamino.

Hara se sintió culpable, y no supo que decir. Tras unos segundos de silencio tenso, la niña decidió ser sincera.

Te he echado de menos –susurró- ¿Me perdonas?

Severus levantó la cabeza de su pergamino y la miró con sus negros ojos.

Creí que éramos amigos –le recriminó él- Pero ahora eres demasiado "famosa" como para acordarte de un "Don Nadie" como yo.

Tú no eres un "Don Nadie" para mí –contestó Hara sosteniéndole la mirada- Para mí, eres alguien muy importante.

Las palabras le habían salido sin pensar, pero en aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba Severus en su vida.

Al chico se le iluminó el rostro y le chispearon los ojos.

¿De verdad? –preguntó esperanzado.

De verdad –contestó ella- ¿Me perdonas?

Severus continuó mirándola durante unos instantes, y después cogió el libro que tenía abierto sobre la mesa y se lo mostró a Hara.

¿Has terminado el trabajo de McGonagall?

Todavía no –respondió Hara- ¿Hay que consultar esa página?

Sí.

Hara sacó un pergamino y pluma y se dispuso a escribir su trabajo. Sin levantar la cabeza del libro, se dirigió hacia Severus de nuevo.

Nunca volveré a portarme mal contigo, Severus –dijo- Te lo prometo.

Severus esbozó una discreta sonrisa, mientras su corazón estallaba de felicidad.

Hara cumplió su promesa, y poco a poco se fue alejando de sus aduladores para dedicar más tiempo a los que habían demostrado ser sus verdaderos amigos.

3


	8. Chapter 7

LA _VEELA_:

Las clases de inglés de Slughorn unidas a la ayuda de Severus, propiciaron que Hara pudiera disfrutar más de su tiempo libre. Los partidos de quidditch le gustaban especialmente, y cuando en el segundo curso Severus no fue seleccionado para el equipo de Slytherin, ella intentó animarlo todo lo que pudo. Pero no tuvo demasiado éxito.

Severus no podía soportar que, en cambio, James Potter sí hubiese sido seleccionado para el equipo de Gryffindor. James era el peor enemigo que Severus tenía en la escuela, desde que se vieron por primera vez, se odiaron al instante. El Gryffindor era el contrapunto de Severus: extrovertido, guapo, simpático, popular... y excesivamente bromista.

Formaba parte de un grupo de cuatro amigos, todos ellos de la Casa Gryffindor, que se llamaban a sí mismos "Los Merodeadores", y que estaba compuesto por James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petegrew. Pero los líderes del grupo eran, sin duda alguna, James y Sirius.

A Hara no le caían bien. Estaba harta de su desfachatez, de su chulería, y de las continuas bromas pesadas a las que sometían a todo el mundo. Sobretodo a Severus. El chico se había convertido en el blanco de los Merodeadores, y Hara siempre los acusaba de ser unos cobardes.

No entendía la popularidad de aquel grupo, porque, a pesar de sus bromas pesadas, los Merodeadores eran admirados y conocidos por todos. Hara, en cambio, no los soportaba. Nadie mejor que ella sabía el daño que le hacían a Severus con sus bromas. Lo humillaban siempre que podían, y aunque Severus se defendía, nunca salía victorioso contra varios oponentes a la vez.

Severus era una persona introvertida, con graves problemas familiares, que no destacaba por ser un buen deportista, ni por su simpatía o su humor. Tampoco era excesivamente agraciado, aunque cuando miraba a Hara, las negras cavernas de sus ojos la hipnotizaban. Sin embargo, siempre era el que sacaba las mejores notas de la clase, y Hara admiraba la inteligencia de su amigo por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Severus se comportaba con ella de una forma muy diferente a como lo hacía con los demás. No era algo voluntario, ni siquiera consciente. Cuando estaba con Hara no se sentía amenazado, ni sentía la necesidad de estar a la defensiva. Sólo se había sentido así junto a su madre. El resto del mundo era percibido por Severus como una amenaza silenciosa contra la que debía estar a la defensiva constantemente.

El conflicto con los Merodeadores se hacía cada vez más grave, incluso para Hara. En cierta ocasión, mientras Severus y ella se dirigían a clase, Sirius y James les salieron al paso y no les permitieron seguir su camino hasta que el pasillo quedó desierto. Entonces, rodearon al chico e iniciaron de nuevo su humillante juego. Hara intentó parar aquello, pero las burlas de los dos Gryffindor's empezaron a hacer mella en Severus, cuya ira no le estaba dejando pensar con claridad, ni actuar con coherencia.

A Hara le pareció que aquello era tan injusto, que, sin poderlo evitar, la rabia empezó a crecer en ella de forma incontrolada. Sintió que su naturaleza humana la abandonaba, al mismo tiempo que la furia aumentaba cada vez más. Un chillido desgarrador atravesó el pasillo y Hara se elevó del suelo extendiendo sus grandes alas. El odio se reflejaba en sus ojos carmesí, que fijaron su objetivo en James Potter. Se abalanzó sobre él, con sus poderosas garras preparadas para destrozar aquel rostro que la miraba aterrorizado. Sentía la necesidad de matar, y su víctima estaba preparada para ello...

¡BASTA! –gritó alguien desde el extremo del pasillo.

Y Hara reaccionó. De repente volvió a ser un ser humano, y tomó el control de sí misma de nuevo. Cayó al suelo sintiéndose extremadamente cansada y sin entender nada de lo que había ocurrido. Miró a su alrededor. James y Sirius estaban blancos, observándola como si ella fuera un monstruo de feria. Severus tenía el ceño fruncido, y sus ojos negros se hundieron en la mirada interrogadora de Hara.

La profesora McGonagall la ayudó a levantarse y se la llevó a la enfermería inmediatamente. Una vez se aseguró de que la chica estaba bien, la condujo al despacho de Dumbledore. Por suerte, no hubo testigos de aquello, exceptuando a Severus, James y Sirius que, por orden de McGonagall, guardaron silencio sobre lo ocurrido.

¿Qué te ha dicho Dumbledore? –le preguntó Severus cuando Hara regresó a la sala común de Slytherin.

¿Cómo sabes que he hablado con Dumbledore? –preguntó a su vez ella sorprendida.

Fui a verte a la enfermería, y la Sra. Pomfrey me dijo que estabas bien, y que McGonagall te había llevado al despacho del director –respondió el chico- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Me ha hecho muchas preguntas –respondió ella visiblemente cansada.

¿Qué clase de preguntas? –insistió Severus.

Pues... si era la primera vez que me pasaba aquello, qué había sentido... No sé, cosas así.

Severus guardó silencio.

¿Qué me ha pasado? –le preguntó Hara- ¿Por qué he podido volar?

Tenías alas, y garras... eras como un ave, pero seguías siendo tú, sin ser tú... hermosa y terrorífica a la vez –le respondió él admirado.

Un monstruo... –murmuró ella.

No. Una _veela_ –la atajó Severus con seguridad- Me he estado informando un poco mientras esperaba que volvieras.

Hara bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Estaba muy nerviosa, y muy desconcertada.

Mi bisabuela materna lo era.

Nunca me lo habías dicho.

No era necesario –dijo- Los descendientes de _veelas_ y humanos pierden los poderes de sus madres en la primera generación. Es imposible que me haya ocurrido esto. Imposible.

Pues... parece que no es tan imposible.

Hara levantó la mirada hacia Severus de nuevo.

Quería matar a Potter –continuó ella angustiada- Nunca pensé que yo sería capaz de sentir tanto odio.

Severus no dijo nada. Levantó ligeramente su mano, en un intento por acariciarle el rostro, pero se reprimió en el último momento y volvió a bajar el brazo.

¿Vas a dejar de ser mi amigo por esto? –le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Nunca –respondió él con firmeza.

4


	9. Chapter 8

LAS CLASES DE McGONAGALL:

Para Severus, Hara siempre había sido una niña muy bonita, pero al iniciarse el tercer curso, no le fue ajeno el cambio que ella había experimentado durante aquel verano. Había crecido, y su cuerpo se había transformado sensiblemente. Las formas femeninas empezaban a apuntar en ella, y hasta su rostro había perdido la redondez propia de la infancia.

En cambio, él había empeorado. Durante el verano había ganado altura, pero nada más. Seguía siendo el chico delgado y anodino de siempre, y su nariz parecía más grande. Lo peor de todo es que el cambio de Hara no había pasado desapercibido tampoco para otros chicos del colegio. Empezó a sentir celos. Hasta aquel momento, Hara era su amiga y él la tenía en exclusiva. Pero ahora se veía obligado a compartirla con los demás. Otros chicos se le acercaban para hablarle, y ella les sonreía. No podía soportar eso. Pero, por otro lado, Hara estaba con él mucho más tiempo que con los demás. Bueno, y también con Lily Evans, con la que se metía frecuentemente en el baño de las chicas durante mucho rato, y con la que, a menudo, compartía risitas tontas después de haberse cuchicheado cosas al oído. Pero esa complicidad con Lily no le importaba demasiado, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué.

Desde el incidente de Hara con los Merodeadores, Severus había buscado información sobre las _veelas_. Ahora entendía porque Hara se estaba haciendo tan bonita, y si era verdad lo que había leído, aún se haría todavía más. Eso lo desanimó. Él era muy feo, y no podía esperar que una _veela_ se fijara en él más que como en un amigo. Le sorprendió sentirse así, porque nunca había aspirado a ser más que un amigo para Hara. Estaba satisfecho con su amistad, y hasta aquel momento, no había necesitado nada más.

Sin embargo, durante aquel verano Severus no sólo había ganado altura, sino que había sufrido otros cambios de los que él aún no era del todo consciente. Una mañana del mes de julio, al despertar, se había dado cuenta de que su cama estaba mojada. Cuando su madre lo descubrió, lo miró con nostalgia.

Te estás haciendo un hombre, hijo mío –fue el único comentario que le hizo.

Y ahora le daba vergüenza mirar a Hara a los ojos. Claro que cuando lo hacía, ella se ponía colorada.

Sin embargo, Hara no era el único interés de Severus. Conforme iba avanzando en conocimientos mágicos, empezó a interesarse por la asignatura de Pociones, y muy especialmente, por la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El ambiente que se respiraba en Slytherin potenciaba todavía más aquel interés. La mayor parte de los chicos de su Casa declaraban sin ningún pudor su intención de convertirse en mortífagos cuando finalizaran el colegio, y las chicas los miraban con idolatría.

Pero Hara era diferente. A ella no le gustaban los mortífagos, y Severus, que siempre había tenido muy claras sus intenciones de seguir al Señor Tenebroso, ya no estaba seguro de nada. Le interesaba un conocimiento que, en Hogwarts, no podía desarrollar tan ampliamente como él hubiera querido. Aquel conocimiento era sinónimo de poder, de destacar sobre los demás, de ser temido y respetado. Aquel conocimiento era su puerta de salida del anonimato y de la humillación.

Las Artes Oscuras.

Pero a Hara todo aquello le repugnaba. Para ella los mortífagos sólo eran una panda de asesinos a las órdenes del mago más maligno que jamás había conocido la Historia de la Magia. A Hara no le interesaba el poder del Señor Oscuro, sino el respeto por la vida. Y Severus se sentía acorralado.

La joven había finalizado sus clases de inglés adicionales al terminar el segundo curso. Sin embargo, las clases adicionales no desaparecieron. Esta vez sería la profesora McGonagall la que se ocuparía de ellas, y consistían en aprender a controlar sus transformaciones como _veela_.

Dumbledore no podía permitir que Hara se convirtiese en un peligro para sus compañeros, como había ocurrido con James y con Sirius. Y puso esa condición para que la chica pudiese continuar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Descubrir que podía transformarse en _veela_ fue algo extraordinario para Hara, y sorprendente. Tanto ella, como sus padres, entendieron y aceptaron la propuesta de Dumbledore sin problemas, y se avinieron a ella.

La profesora había hablado con Hara al iniciarse el tercer curso, y le había explicado que su caso era muy poco frecuente, aunque no el único que existía. Tal y como le había dicho Hara a Severus, los descendientes de _veelas_ y humanos perdían los poderes de sus madres en la primera generación, y ya no volvían a aparecer en las siguientes. Sin embargo, en ocasiones muy excepcionales, se conocían casos de brujas descendientes de _veelas_, que habían nacido con los poderes de sus antepasadas de nuevo. Pero esos poderes no se manifestaban hasta la etapa de la pubertad. Hara parecía ser uno de esos casos excepcionales.

McGonagall inició sus clases explicándole a Hara lo que eran las _veelas_ y los poderes que tenían. Pero, sobretodo, incidiendo en la gran responsabilidad ética que aquellos poderes suponían para el que los poseía. El poder de las _veelas_ era el de la manipulación, y su capacidad para obligar a los hombres a hacer su voluntad, aprovechando y potenciado sus más bajos instintos. Aquellos poderes tenían una gran similitud con la maldición _Imperius_, pero no eran tan devastadores como ella, y además tenían dos limitaciones. Por un lado, sólo eran efectivos con los hombres, y por otro lado, no tenían ningún efecto sobre aquellos hombres que amaran realmente a una _veela_.

Durante aquel curso, la profesora McGonagall tenía previsto enseñarle cómo utilizar sus poderes sin transformarse físicamente, sólo concentrándolos y dirigiéndolos hacia un sujeto en concreto. El siguiente paso sería el de aprender a dirigirlos hacia un grupo. Y, finalmente, iniciarían sus clases de transformaciones propiamente dichas.

McGonagall le explicó a Hara que las _veelas_ sólo se convertían en terribles aves, cuando se producía una causa que las enfurecía especialmente. Entonces, su poder de manipulación desaparecía, para dejar paso a un poder mucho más terrorífico: el ansia y la capacidad física de matar. Sin embargo, para una humana nacida con los poderes de sus antepasadas _veelas_, la transformación directa en ave era extremadamente peligrosa. El cambio que se producía en su físico y en su _psique_ era de tal magnitud, que podía perder el control fácilmente e, incluso, su vida podía peligrar.

A Hara le había ocurrido exactamente eso. La profesora le confesó que había temido seriamente por ella cuando la vio transformada aquella tarde en el pasillo. Por esta razón, consideraba que lo más importante era que Hara aprendiese a transformarse en _veela_ en primer lugar, adquiriendo los rasgos físicos que estas poseían en su estado normal. Una vez dominada esta transformación, el paso siguiente sería el de la transformación en ave, pero esta vez, controlando cada una de sus etapas. Le advirtió muy seriamente que jamás intentase la transformación directa, excepto en el caso de que quisiera suicidarse. Hara se gravó estas palabras en su cerebro, y no las olvidó jamás.

La chica le preguntó a su profesora si esas transformaciones la convertirían en una animaga, y si tendría que registrarse en el Ministerio de Magia. McGonagall le respondió que no podían considerarse así, porque la transformación en _veela_ era una cuestión puramente genética, y el Ministerio no llevaba ningún registro de estos casos, ya que eran muy poco frecuentes. Sin embargo, sus posibilidades de conseguir convertirse en animaga en el futuro, podían ser bastante altas.

Hara mantenía en secreto sus clases con McGonagall por orden del director, pero Severus no tardó en averiguarlo. Las investigaciones que había hecho sobre las _veelas_, unidas a los extraños horarios de "repaso" de Hara, no tardaron en darle la respuesta.

Para Hara fue un alivio. No le gustaba esconderles cosas a sus amigos, y además se moría de ganas por explicarles los nuevos y extraordinarios conocimientos que estaba adquiriendo. Lo malo era que a Lily no podía contarle nada, porque su amiga ni siquiera sospechaba lo que estaba pasando. Pero Severus la había visto transformada, y había descubierto lo que estaba haciendo con McGonagall, así que, al menos, tenía alguien con quien hablar de ello.

En cierta ocasión, ya iniciado el cuarto curso, Hara le preguntó a su profesora cuándo iniciarían las clases prácticas. Habían practicado la concentración de sus poderes de _veela_ durante un curso entero, hasta que consiguió mantenerlos bajo su control por completo. Pero nunca había podido dirigirlos hacia ningún objetivo concreto. McGonagall no creía que su madurez emocional le permitiera hacer ese tipo de prácticas todavía, y le contestó que continuarían con el programa previsto hasta que fuese mayor de edad. Aquel curso iniciarían las prácticas de transformación en _veela_, que continuarían durante el curso siguiente. La profesora calculaba que ya podrían iniciar la transformación en ave a partir del sexto curso.

Pero Hara no se sintió satisfecha con aquella respuesta. Si no podía practicar lo que había aprendido, no podía saber si estaba avanzando o no, y decidió actuar por su cuenta. Así que citó a Severus en el pasillo del cuarto piso, donde los estudiantes tenían prohibido ir. Una vez lo tuvo delante, y sin mediar palabra, se concentró, intentando recordar lo que McGonagall le había enseñado. Sintió la magia de su poder arremolinarse dentro de su cuerpo como en una espiral, y la dirigió hacia Severus con toda la intensidad de que fue capaz.

El chico se movió ligeramente. Parecía un tanto incómodo, y se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

Quiero que empieces a cacarear como una gallina –le ordenó sonriendo con picardía.

El chico frunció ceño aún más.

¿Y por qué quieres que cacaree como una gallina? –le preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio- ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?

La pícara sonrisa de Hara desapareció al instante. La prueba había sido un fracaso, y eso quería decir que todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender, contrariamente a lo que ella había creído.

Sólo quería comprobar una cosa –contestó finalmente- Pero veo que todavía no me sale bien.

¿Querías practicar lo que te ha enseñado McGonagall? –preguntó Severus.

Sí... más o menos.

El chico la miró muy serio.

No me importa ayudarte si lo necesitas –le dijo- Pero la próxima vez, no intentes engañarme y dímelo directamente.

De acuerdo –contestó ella- Lo siento, no pretendía utilizarte. Pero eres el único con el que puedo practicar sin levantar sospechas.

Razón de más para que me lo digas primero.

Hara asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía un poco avergonzada, pero Severus no parecía haberse enfadado con ella. Al fin y al cabo, el experimento había salido mal.

El chico sabía que eso no era cierto. Hara lo había hecho muy bien, y estaba claro que había avanzado mucho gracias a sus clases con McGonagall. Pero su poder no tenía ningún efecto sobre él.

Por suerte, Hara no se había dado cuenta.

6


	10. Chapter 9

EL FINAL DE UNA AMISTAD:

El quinto curso en Hogwarts fue especialmente duro para Hara en muchos aspectos. Aquel año los estudiantes de su promoción debían prepararse para los exámenes de los TIMOS, que se realizarían durante el mes de junio, por lo que los profesores se mostraban especialmente duros e intransigentes aquel curso.

Al mismo tiempo, Hara continuaba con sus clases de transformaciones con McGonagall, que aquel año se habían hecho más complejas e intensas, y que le quitaban tiempo para estudiar las demás asignaturas. La chica le pidió a su profesora que redujeran las clases aquel curso, debido a los TIMOS, pero McGonagall le dio una negativa. Según le explicó, Dumbledore no había accedido a ello, ya que consideraba su preparación como una prioridad absoluta. Cuando Hara preguntó por qué, McGonagall le respondió que no lo sabía, pero que si el director lo había decidido así, debía tener razones de mucho peso para ello.

La joven _veela_ no podía adivinar cuáles podían ser aquellas razones de tanto peso, ni por qué era tan prioritaria su preparación. Estaba claro que Dumbledore tenía un interés especial en ella, ya que había sido él mismo quien la había llamado a Hogwarts, y quien había decidido ofrecerle una formación mucho más completa que al resto de estudiantes. Pero por muchas vueltas que le daba, no encontraba una respuesta que la convenciera.

Pronto dejó de pensar en ello. Los TIMOS y las clases de McGonagall ocupaban todo su tiempo. Y además, empezaba a ver a Severus con unos ojos diferentes a como lo había visto hasta aquel momento. Y esos pensamientos ocupaban también una buen parte de su tiempo.

Lily le preguntaba a menudo cómo podía soportar la compañía de un muchacho tan poco sociable y antipático como Severus. Y Hara se hizo consciente por primera vez de que el chico se había comportado siempre con ella de una forma muy diferente a como se comportaba con los demás.

Severus, por su parte, se sentía totalmente desconcertado. Cuando conoció a Hara, hacía ya más de cuatro años, encontró en ella a alguien parecido a su madre. Una persona que lo aceptaba tal como era, que le había ofrecido su amistad sin pedirle nada a cambio, que nunca se burlaba de él, ni cuestionaba lo que él hacía, una persona para la que su inteligencia era motivo de admiración, y no de mofa. Hara era alguien en quien había podido confiar siempre.

El resto del mundo era diferente. Aunque tenía otros amigos en Slytherin, siempre tenía la sensación de que debía estar a la defensiva, de que en cualquier momento alguien le intentaría hacer daño, de que todos, empezando por su propio padre, eran enemigos potenciales contra los que debía protegerse. Y la manera que tenía de hacerlo era escondiéndose detrás de un carácter oscuro y reservado, que no dejaba traslucir sus verdaderos sentimientos, ni sus miedos, ni sus alegrías. Cualquier cosa podía hacerlo vulnerable ante los demás. Y su compleja relación con los Merodeadores lo confirmaba en estas convicciones.

Hara era su amiga, la única amiga que había tenido nunca. Estaba completamente seguro de ello, porque se lo había demostrado con creces. Como aquella vez, cuando los Merodeadores lo humillaron de nuevo delante de todo el colegio, justo después de uno de los exámenes de los TIMOS. Por suerte, Hara no lo había presenciado. Los dioses quisieron que se entretuviera ayudando al profesor Flitwick a llevar los exámenes a su despacho.

Ella lo buscó al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido, y lo encontró escondido en el Bosque Prohibido, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol, con la mirada perdida en la nada, y el odio reflejado en los ojos. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y la rabia lo hacía respirar con dificultad. Hara no dijo nada y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo Severus en aquellos momentos, así que las palabras sobraban. Por primera vez, Hara sintió dolor además de rabia, y Severus entendió, sorprendido, que su amiga estaba compartiendo su sufrimiento con él. Ella también lo había hecho suyo, aunque no había padecido la humillación que él acababa de soportar.

Sólo los amigos de verdad podían actuar así, pero él empezaba a entender que no era sólo amistad lo que quería de Hara.

Empezó a tener la cada vez más acuciante necesidad de estar con ella todo el tiempo posible, y la buscaba por todo el colegio haciéndose el encontradizo. Se llegó a sentir ridículo haciendo aquello, pero no podía evitarlo.

La chica no tardó en darse cuenta de que sus constantes "_encuentros casuales_" con Severus no eran tan casuales como él pretendía que pareciesen. Pero el caso es que aquello no le molestaba en absoluto.

Le gustas –le dijo Lily haciendo una mueca de desagrado- Está más claro que el agua.

Hara no contestó.

¡Oh... no... no puede ser! –exclamó la Gryffindor abriendo mucho los ojos- ¡A ti también te gusta! ¿Pero cómo puede gustarte un chico como ese? ¡Snape no le gusta a nadie!

No seas boba –le recriminó Hara- Severus y yo somos amigos desde hace tiempo. Eso es todo. Lo que ves es amistad y nada más, así que no seas cotilla, hazme el favor.

Pues tampoco entiendo cómo puedes ser su amiga.

Severus me ayudó mucho cuando llegué a Hogwarts, y siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo –contestó Hara- Ahí tienes la explicación de por qué soy amiga suya.

Pues eres la única con la que se muestra amable –le replicó Lily- Y eso es porque le gustas.

Eres un poco cabezota, ¿no? –contestó Hara- Y hablando de gustar. Potter va detrás de ti, según he oído decir...

Potter es idiota –dijo la Gryffindor- Y no cambies de conversación, porque no te va a servir de nada.

Mira Lily, Severus y yo somos amigos y nada más. Así que no intentes ver lo que no hay –sentenció la Slytherin- Por cierto, ¿a ti te gusta ese cretino de Potter?

Hara... –gruñó Lily empezando a levantar un libro para estamparlo contra la cabeza de su amiga, pero Hara ya había empezado a correr alejándose por el pasillo mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Sin embargo, cuando finalizó aquel quinto curso, la despedida fue especialmente difícil para Severus y Hara. Siempre se habían echado de menos durante las vacaciones de verano, pero aquella vez fue mucho más duro que en otras ocasiones.

Las lechuzas trabajaron intensamente aquel verano.

El 1 de Septiembre de 1976, cuando Hara subió al tren de Hogwarts, inició una carrera frenética por todos los pasillos y compartimentos buscando a Severus, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. No era posible que no estuviese en aquel tren. El miedo se instaló en su estómago.

Llegó al final del pasillo del tercer vagón sin ningún resultado. Quizá su padre le había prohibido continuar su formación mágica, o quizá su madre estaría enferma y Severus se incorporaría más tarde, o quizá era él mismo el que estaba enfermo.

Inició su búsqueda de nuevo volviendo sobre sus pasos, pero no se atrevía a preguntar a nadie si lo habían visto. A lo mejor se le notaría demasiado, y ella no quería que corriera el rumor...

Llegó al tercer vagón de nuevo y lo vio allí, justo en el otro extremo. Había entrado en aquel pasillo al mismo tiempo que ella y, por su aspecto, Severus también había estado corriendo por todo el tren. Le sonrió, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el rostro sudoroso, y empezó a caminar hacia ella con pasos largos y firmes, sin dejar de mirarla, y respirando entrecortadamente.

A Hara le sorprendió aquella expresión malhumorada, y se quedó clavada donde estaba, observando como Severus se acercaba hacia ella. Había cambiado notablemente. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado, y estaba más alto. Su rostro se había hecho más anguloso y una ligera sombra gris cubría su cara. Pero seguía estando tan delgado como siempre.

Sin pararse apenas, Severus la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta la parte de atrás del vagón. Ni él mismo sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo exactamente. Solo sabía que durante los dos últimos meses, enterrado bajo los insultos y los castigos de su padre, había sobrevivido gracias a las cartas de Hara y a la certeza de que el 1 de Septiembre llegaría tarde o temprano. Y solo sabía que había sentido pánico ante la sola idea de que Hara no estuviera en aquel tren.

Cuando llegó a la parte de atrás del vagón, la acorraló en el hueco que había detrás de las estanterías de equipajes.

Y al instante siguiente, la estaba besando.

Sintió como Hara le devolvía aquel beso.

Severus no se podía creer que aquello le estuviese pasando a él.

5


	11. Chapter 10

CONFLICTOS:

Los horarios de clases del sexto curso resultaron ser mucho más relajados que los del año anterior. Habían pasado ya los TIMOS, y hasta el curso siguiente no deberían prepararse para los exámenes de los ÉXTASIS.

Hara inició las clases de transformaciones con McGonagall tan sólo dos semanas después de empezar el sexto curso. Aquel año afrontarían una fase especialmente compleja: la de la transformación en ave. Las clases resultaron ser bastante más duras que todas las anteriores, y Hara terminaba agotada.

Severus, por su parte, se inició en la investigación mágica. Su libro de "_Pociones Avanzadas_" empezó a llenarse de anotaciones al margen, donde mejoraba algunas de las pociones que aparecían en él. Incluso las más complejas.

Lily y Severus resultaron ser los mejores estudiantes de la asignatura de Pociones, y mantenían competiciones sobre quién acababa antes y mejor las pociones que debían realizar en clase. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para el profesor Slughorn, quien les propuso formar parte de su Club. Así que aquel curso Hara no se aburrió tanto en sus reuniones.

Ella había empezado a salir con Severus desde que se habían besado en el Expreso de Hogwarts al iniciarse aquel curso. Cuando se lo contó a Lily, ésta miró a su amiga entre extrañada y divertida.

Así que sólo había amistad entre vosotros, ¿no? –le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Cuando te lo dije era verdad –se justificó Hara.

Sí... claro, sí, lo que tú digas... sí...

¡Es verdad! –protestó la Slytherin- En aquel momento sólo había amistad entre nosotros.

Vale, pero él ya te gustaba.

No lo sé, Lily. Puede que confundiera la amistad con otra cosa.

Bueno, es igual –la interrumpió la Gryffindor- Cuéntame cómo se te declaró. Me muero de ganas por saber cómo se pudo declarar el rarito de Snape para que te convenciera.

No es rarito, tonta –le recriminó su amiga- Y además, tiene una mirada increíble.

¿Fue así? ¿Te hipnotizó con su mirada "increíble" y te dejó sin voluntad?

Pues no, graciosa, Severus no me hipnotizó para nada. Y si acepté fue por voluntad propia, y en mis plenas facultades mentales, para que lo sepas.

Lo dudo mucho... –se burló Lily.

¿Pero por qué te cae tan mal? –preguntó Hara.

Porque es antipático, tiene mal genio, los chicos con los que va me dan repelús, es un racista, tiene un sentido del humor bastante peculiar, es una persona poco sociable... ¿Sigo?

No lo entiendo –contestó Hara desconcertada- Siempre me dices lo mismo, y es como si me hablaras de otra persona. El Severus que yo conozco no es así.

Pues mejor para ti –le dijo Lily- Pero te aseguro que el Severus que te he descrito es el que conoce todo el mundo. No me gustaría que te hiciera daño, Hara.

Severus nunca me hará daño –contestó su amiga sonriendo.

En aquel momento, James Potter pasó al lado de las dos chicas. Cuando vio a Lily, se echó el cabello hacia atrás con la mano y le guiñó un ojo. Lily se hizo la ofendida, pero a Hara no le pasó desapercibido el brillo de sus ojos.

¿Lo ves? –le dijo Hara- Yo tampoco puedo entender por qué te gusta Potter.

No me gusta Potter.

Sí... claro, sí, lo que tú digas... sí... –contestó su amiga con sarcasmo.

Lily sonrió.

Bueno... Él está cambiando mucho, y además se está haciendo muy guapo.

Buffff... Potter no cambiará jamás. Seguirá siendo el mismo cretino de siempre hasta el final de sus días.

Creo que no hablamos del mismo James Potter –dijo Lily.

Posiblemente –contestó su amiga sonriéndole también.

Hara consultaba a menudo el libro de "_Pociones Avanzadas_" de Severus para hacer sus trabajos de aquella asignatura. Las anotaciones del chico le eran de gran ayuda, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquellas anotaciones no sólo tenían que ver con las pociones.

¿Qué es ésto? –le preguntó un día mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca.

¿El qué?

Esto, "_sec-tum-sem-pra_" –deletreó Hara.

¡Cállate! –le susurró Severus bastante alterado y mirando a su alrededor- Es un hechizo.

No lo había oído nunca.

Me lo he inventado yo.

¿Tú? –preguntó Hara con admiración- ¿Y para qué sirve?

Todavía estoy investigando eso –contestó Severus.

No sabía que fueras capaz de inventar hechizos –le dijo Hara mirándolo fijamente- Eso sólo lo hacen los grandes magos.

Severus la miró sonriendo de lado.

Entonces, eso quiere decir que yo soy un gran mago.

Hara le sonrió también, con una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad, como sólo las _veelas_ sabían hacerlo.

Por algo eres un _Prince_ –le susurró.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –preguntó Severus sin dejar de sonreírle de lado.

Eres el Príncipe de los magos –le contestó Hara muy despacio y acercándose ligeramente hacia él- Mi Príncipe Mestizo.

Severus la miró en silencio durante unos instantes, y después buscó la primera página de su libro de _Pociones Avanzadas_. Hizo desaparecer su nombre de ella, y en su lugar escribió:

"_Este libro es propiedad de El Príncipe Mestizo_".

La incorporación al Club de Slughorn, y aquel título nobiliario privado que Hara le había concedido, alimentaron el ego de Severus, tan dañado por su padre y por los Merodeadores. Continuaba siendo el blanco preferido de los Griffyndor, y su odio hacia ellos aumentaba en proporción al tiempo que permanecían juntos en Hogwarts.

No podía soportar la idea de que le debía la vida a James Potter. El chico había salvado a Severus de una muerte segura cuando desbarató una broma que sus amigos habían preparado para él. Snape sospechaba de Remus Lupin, y sabía que el chico escondía un gran secreto. Así que no perdía la ocasión de seguirlos, sobretodo las noches de Luna Llena en las que desaparecían tras el Sauce Boxeador. El día que Potter lo salvó, Severus había descubierto que Lupin era en realidad un hombre-lobo. Pero Potter, haciendo uso de la deuda de vida que Severus había contraído con él, le hizo prometer que no diría ni una palabra de lo que había visto.

No se había atrevido a decirle nada a Hara, pero aquel hechizo, _Sectumsempra_, lo había inventado especialmente para los Merodeadores. Era un hechizo de Magia Oscura, que encerraba una muerte lenta y dolorosa. La Magia Oscura ofrecía muchas oportunidades a aquellos magos que se atrevían a estudiarla y a utilizarla. Y significaba Poder. Y el Poder imponía Respeto. Y el Poder de la Magia Oscura imponía Respeto a través del Miedo. Y Severus quería conseguir todo eso para vengarse de los Merodeadores, de su padre, y del resto del mundo que siempre lo había ignorado.

El Señor Tenebroso era su oportunidad.

Pero Hara lo despreciaba. Él quería ser un mortífago, y la única manera de conseguirlo era manteniéndolo en secreto para que Hara no lo supiera. Severus se preguntaba si eso sería posible. De todas formas, aún quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que finalizara sus estudios en Hogwarts, y quizá para entonces, el Señor Tenebroso ya habría alcanzado el Poder Absoluto, y a Hara no le quedase más remedio que aceptar las cosas tal como fueran.

"_Para los enemigos_" –leyó Hara en el libro de Severus- ¿Ya has descubierto para qué sirve el hechizo que te inventaste?

Bueno... no exactamente –balbuceó el chico.

Pero aquí pone que sirve contra los enemigos –insistió ella- ¿Qué es lo que hace este hechizo?

Olvídate de eso, Hara –le contestó Severus quitándole el libro de las manos y cerrándolo- No es importante.

Esta bien –aceptó la chica cogiendo su varita- Entonces tendré que probarlo yo misma para saber de qué se trata.

¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso! –le espetó Severus alarmado.

Ya veo –dijo Hara mirándolo con seriedad y bajando su varita- ¿Es Magia Oscura, no?

Severus no contestó y guardó el libro en su mochila.

No me hagas esto, por favor –le suplicó Hara.

El chico se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

No te estoy haciendo nada –le dijo- Créeme.

No puedo creerte. Todos los chicos Slytherin estáis deseando convertiros en mortífagos, y no puedo entender por qué. Os queréis convertir en asesinos, y esa idea os llena de orgullo. Es algo que se escapa a mi comprensión. Pero tú... Tú no, por favor.

No se trata de eso –contestó Severus- Se trata del Poder, Hara. El Poder que hará que me respeten.

¿Qué te respeten? –preguntó ella sorprendida- Yo te respeto, y te admiro por tu inteligencia y por las cosas que eres capaz de hacer. Serás un gran mago, ya eres un gran mago. La gente te respetará por eso. No necesitas de la Magia Oscura para conseguir respeto.

Sí la necesito, Hara –la interrumpió él- ¿Te parece que esa panda de Griffyndor me respeta? ¿Qué mi padre me respeta cuando me castiga sin motivo, sólo porque está borracho? La única forma de que la gente te respete es cuando te tienen miedo. ¿Por qué crees que los niños de los primeros cursos se apartan de los Merodeadores cuando se cruzan con ellos? Porque temen sus bromas pesadas. Porque les tienen miedo, en definitiva. Así funciona el mundo ahí fuera, Hara.

Si tanto te importa el Poder, podrías entrar a trabajar en el Ministerio, y con tu inteligencia no te sería difícil llegar a ser Ministro de Magia con el tiempo. Entonces tendrías Poder y respeto, pero desde la legalidad y sin necesidad de recurrir a la Magia Oscura.

¡No seas inocente, Hara! –le espetó Severus- En el mundo real que hay ahí fuera, sólo los hijos de los magos más ricos e influyentes consiguen altos cargos en el Ministerio. Y yo soy un mestizo, ¿recuerdas? No hay sitio para mí en el Ministerio. Sólo el Señor Tenebroso puede ofrecerme una oportunidad de ser alguien.

Hara no sabía cómo convencer a Severus de su equivocación, e intentó utilizar otros argumentos.

Está bien, está bien... –empezó a decir- Supongamos que lo que dices es cierto. Pero quien-tú-sabes no regala nada por nada. Tendrás que hacer cosas terribles para él. Imagínate que un día te ordena que me mates porque lucho contra él, o porque tengo sangre _muggle_. ¿Qué harías?

Eso no ocurrirá nunca –le contestó él con seguridad- El Señor Tenebroso jamás ordenaría la ejecución de una descendiente de Salazar Slytherin.

Bueno, pues imagina que te ordena matar a alguien que conoces. Un compañero de Hogwarts, por ejemplo.

Hara, el Señor Tenebroso sólo ordena matar a los que se oponen a él. Y eso lo hacen los dos bandos en una guerra.

Estamos hablando de matar, de quitarle la vida a un ser humano –Hara estaba desesperada- ¿Es que no tienes ningún respeto por la vida humana?

Claro que la tengo –contestó Severus empezando a enfadarse- Pero estamos hablando del enemigo en una guerra, no de cualquier ser humano.

¿Qué enemigo? –preguntó ella- ¿Los _muggles_? ¿Los "sangre sucia"? ¿Es que no ves que quien-tú-sabes pretende hacer un genocidio con todos ellos, sólo porque no son sangre pura? Tú mismo podrías ser un elemento a eliminar.

No, si tú guardas mi secreto.

Por favor, Severus –le suplicó Hara- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que quien-tú-sabes pretende imponer una dictadura mágica, eliminando a todos aquellos que no sean magos de sangre pura? Os utilizará para conseguir sus objetivos, y se deshará de vosotros cuando ya no os necesite. Jamás volveréis a ser libres.

El Señor Tenebroso recompensa a quienes le sirven –contestó el chico con seguridad.

¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que eso es verdad? ¿Qué pruebas tienes? Por favor, Severus, tú eres inteligente, no puedo entender que no seas capaz de ver cómo es en realidad tu Señor Tenebroso.

Sólo los mortífagos pueden saber cómo es el Señor Tenebroso en realidad, porque son los que están a su lado. Y todos los temen y los respetan.

Dime una cosa –Hara se puso muy seria- ¿Crees que yo estoy contigo porque te temo?

Espero que no –contestó Severus sonriendo.

¿Y por qué no quieres que yo esté contigo por miedo, pero pretendes que los demás sí te teman?

Porque a ti te amo.

Y yo a ti. Pero no has conseguido que yo te ame y te respete mediante el miedo, sino a través del amor –le dijo Hara- ¿Ves la diferencia?

Tú eres una excepción en mi vida, Hara –susurró Severus- Una maravillosa excepción. Pero nadie en toda mi vida, me ha respetado y me ha amado como tú lo haces. Nadie. Y no me puedo engañar a mí mismo pensando que voy a encontrar más excepciones por ahí. Para todos los demás no soy nada, y yo quiero ser alguien, Hara, quiero ser alguien. Y quiero que me respeten y que dejen de humillarme.

Quizá yo soy una excepción, porque tú te has comportado de forma excepcional conmigo –contestó Hara- Quizá si te comportaras con los demás como siempre lo has hecho conmigo, encontrarías más excepciones de las que crees.

El mundo no funciona así conmigo –dijo Severus- Pero si me amas, me aceptarás como soy y como pienso, y no me pondrás entre la espada y la pared. Ahora mismo haces que me sienta acorralado.

Yo no te voy a obligar a elegir, Severus –contestó ella- Eso sería como imponerte algo de lo que no estás convencido, y yo no quiero eso. Quiero que cambies de opinión porque estés seguro de que haces lo correcto. Quiero que te des cuenta de tu error por ti mismo.

Severus la cogió por la cintura y la acercó hacia él.

Estas cosas son las que hacen que te quiera tanto –le susurró- Te prometo que pensaré en lo que me has dicho.

Bien... Eso me basta... de momento... –le susurró ella también, a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

Lo besó con extrema suavidad.

Pero Hara estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente por Severus. Él se estaba iniciando en un camino realmente peligroso, que no tenía vuelta atrás. Se estaba introduciendo en el estudio de las Artes Oscuras a unos niveles que empezaban a ser alarmantes, y su gran capacidad como mago le estaba permitiendo inventar hechizos de Magia Oscura con apenas 16 años de edad. Hara no quería ni pensar lo que podría llegar a ser capaz de hacer cuando fuese adulto y hubiese finalizado su formación mágica. De hecho, sus conocimientos superaban ya los de la mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Hara tenía miedo, y no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Severus el error que estaba cometiendo. Pero también sabía que no iba a abandonarlo, y que haría todo lo posible y lo imposible por abrirle los ojos. Quizá no podía convencerlo con razonamientos, pero sí con amor. Quizá él acabase rectificando sólo por ella. A Hara ya no le importaban los motivos que lo recondujeran al camino correcto. Sólo le importaba que aquel cambio se produjera, y que fuese él mismo quien lo hiciese.

La noche de la Fiesta del Solsticio de Verano de 1977, ella tembló entre sus brazos mientras Severus la penetraba por primera vez. Lo amaba, pero se sentía como una araña que tiende una trampa para atrapar a su presa. La única diferencia era que ella no pretendía hacerle ningún daño, sino salvarlo de sí mismo. Los medios que utilizase para conseguirlo no importaban. Tan sólo importaba el objetivo final.

Hara había hecho su apuesta y esperaba ganar.

8


	12. Chapter 11

UN FUTURO FUERA DE HOGWARTS 

Hara tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer cuando terminase el colegio. En parte, Severus había influído en su elección. Si el Señor Tenebroso desaparecía, él no podría convertirse en mortífago, así que la joven _veela_ quería formar parte de la lucha contra Voldemort. El Ministerio de Magia no tenía un ejército profesional, pero sí disponía de otros cuerpos que, en aquel momento, constituían la vanguardia activa de aquella lucha.

Pero la persona que había sido decisiva en la elección de Hara, era su padre. Asturbal Eslitere era un intelectual convencido de la igualdad entre todas las criaturas mágicas, y de los derechos que las amparaban. Él había sido el que inculcara en su hija el respeto por la vida, independientemente del origen mágico o de la especie a la que se perteneciera. Había sido un gran defensor de la incorporación de cualquier criatura mágica inteligente a los cargos de poder de las instituciones mágicas, fueran magos o no. Y estaba absolutamente convencido de que la unión hacía la fuerza, y de que todas las criaturas mágicas debían unirse en su lucha contra aquel que intentaba privarles de su libertad. A Asturbal le gustaba especialmente una frase que había dicho una vez un _muggle_: "_es posible que no esté de acuerdo con tus ideas, pero lucharé por tu derecho a exponerlas_".

Esos eran los valores que había inculcado en Hara a lo largo de toda su vida. Y esos eran los valores en los que Hara creía. Ella le dio una vuelta de tuerca más a su apuesta por Severus, y consiguió que sus padres le permitieran invitarlo a pasar con ellos unos días de las vacaciones de aquel verano de 1977. Severus tenía que comprobar por sí mismo que "_ahí fuera_" existía otro mundo muy diferente al que él conocía.

Es un chico muy extraño, pero no puedo negar que es extremadamente educado –le comentó su madre a los dos días de estar Severus en la casa de los Eslitere.

Ha tenido una vida muy dura, mamá. Ya te lo comenté –le contestó Hara.

Sí... ya veo.

Nereida se quedó en silencio.

Dime lo que piensas –le instó su hija.

Nereida apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente de Hara y la miró con cariño.

Pienso que lo quieres mucho, y que él también te quiere a ti –le contestó- Es algo que se intuye nada más veros juntos. Y eso me basta para pensar que es el hombre perfecto para mi hija.

Hara sonrió a su madre. Nereida siempre había tenido una mentalidad muy abierta, y eso no había sido una excepción con sus hijas. Hara dormía en su cuarto de siempre, con su hermana Helena, y Severus lo hacía en el cuarto de invitados. Pero ni Asturbal, ni Nereida eran ajenos a la realidad de la relación que su hija mantenía con Severus. La misma Nereida, como sanadora que era, se había asegurado de que Hara ingería regularmente la poción _Infertilium_. Al fin y al cabo, ambos eran ya mayores de edad en el mundo mágico. Severus había cumplido los 17 años en Enero de aquel año, y Hara lo había hecho en Abril.

Sin embargo, Severus se encontraba dividido respecto a la opinión que tenía sobre Asturbal. Por un lado, aquel hombre era el padre que él siempre habría querido tener. Se embelesaba cuando veía como abrazaba y besaba cariñosamente a sus hijas al regresar del trabajo. O el respeto con el que trataba a Nereida, o comentaba con ella noticias de _El Profeta_. Sin levantar nunca la voz.

Pero por otro lado, sus ideas políticas sobre la guerra y el Señor Tenebroso lo enervaban. Sobretodo, porque Asturbal siempre conseguía dejarlo sin argumentos. Severus siempre concluía aquellas discusiones comentando que era muy fácil defender ciertos valores para aquellos que lo habían tenido todo fácil en la vida, y que habían disfrutado de oportunidades para avanzar. Pero que las cosas eran muy diferentes para los que lo habían tenido todo siempre en contra. Que a esos magos y brujas no les quedaba más opción que la de buscar medios más drásticos para conseguir los mismos objetivos. Asturbal siempre respondía que no podía negar eso, pero que nunca existía una sola opción, que todas las personas eran libres de escoger la menos mala, o la peor, y que cada uno era el único responsable de sus elecciones, no el mundo o los demás. Severus nunca podía replicarle eso.

Aquel año compraron juntos los libros y el material que necesitarían durante el curso. Severus tuvo que comprarse una túnica de otra talla más grande, y Hara, una escoba nueva. El 1 de Septiembre, los Eslitere llevaron a sus hijas y a Severus a King Cross. La Sra. Snape, la madre de Severus, los esperaba en el andén 9 y ¾ para despedir a su hijo. Tenía la misma edad que Nereida, pero parecía mucho más mayor. Era una mujer oscura y melancólica, y Hara se dio cuenta de la tristeza con la que observó como Asturbal cogía de la mano a Nereida, y del orgullo que sentía por su hijo y el cariño con el que lo despidió.

El séptimo curso fue similar al quinto, con horarios de clases muy apretados, y con un aumento considerable del nivel de exigencia por parte de los profesores. Cada estudiante había elegido ya las asignaturas que más le interesaban en relación con la actividad profesional que habían decidido seguir al salir del colegio, y de las que se tendrían que examinar en los ÉXTASIS de final de curso.

Hara se había decidido por Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Aritmancia. Severus había escogido, además, Herbología y Astronomía, aunque él aún no le había comentado nada acerca de lo que pensaba hacer en el futuro.

Las clases con McGonagall continuaron aquel curso, pero esta vez fueron mucho más relajadas que los años anteriores. Hara ya había conseguido controlar sus poderes de _veela_ y sus transformaciones. McGonagall solo le dedicaba un día a la semana, a modo de repaso y perfeccionamiento, pero nada más. Así que Hara podía dedicar la mayor parte de su tiempo a preparar los ÉXTASIS.

Lily, finalmente, le había confesado a Hara que le gustaba mucho James Potter, y poco después de iniciarse el séptimo curso, empezaron a salir juntos. Aquel año parecía que Potter había empezado a madurar un poco, y sus enfrentamientos con Severus habían disminuido ostensiblemente. Black, por su parte, continuaba siendo el de siempre. Por suerte, ahora Lupin, con la ayuda de Potter, conseguía controlarlo un poco más que antes. Y Severus pasó un séptimo curso bastante más tranquilo que los seis anteriores. Sin duda, la influencia de Lily había sido muy positiva para James.

Hara ansiaba superar los ÉXTASIS que necesitaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Como Slytherin que era, llegó a pensar incluso en utilizar su poder de _veela_ con los examinadores. Pero su sentido común y los valores inculcados por su padre, la hicieron desistir de esa idea. Cuando llegó el mes de Junio, los estudiantes de séptimo curso se enfrentaron a sus exámenes de ÉXTASIS con la histeria impregnada en sus túnicas. Los resultados los recibirían por lechuza durante el verano.

Y, por fin, llegó el último día del curso. El último día en Hogwarts, y el inicio de la vida adulta.

Después del banquete de final de curso, Severus y Hara salieron a los terrenos del colegio para dar un largo paseo. A sus 18 años y una vez superados los siete cursos que debieron pasar en Hogwarts, tenían que hablar de su futuro. Se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido y se sentaron al pie de un árbol. Habían compartido sus vidas durante siete años, y ahora...

Cásate conmigo –le propuso él de repente.

¿Qué? –respondió Hara estupefacta.

Que te cases conmigo –volvió a repetir Severus acercándose hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella bajó la mirada.

Somos demasiado jóvenes, ¿no crees?

¿Y eso qué importa? –insistió él- No quiero separarme de ti. Hemos vivido uno al lado del otro durante siete años, y no podré soportar no tenerte a mi lado a partir de ahora.

Severus, sabes que quiero ser auror, y que para eso tengo que seguir estudiando. No puedo casarme ahora. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Él guardó silencio.

Lo entiendes, ¿verdad Severus? –insistió Hara- Dime que lo entiendes, por favor.

Creí que me querías –respondió él.

Hara le rodeó el rostro con sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla.

Te quiero con tanta intensidad que a veces siento que voy a explotar por dentro. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor que siento por ti. Quiero seguir estudiando, y para mí, este no es el mejor momento para fundar una familia.

Severus se incorporó, se acercó al árbol que tenían delante, y le dio un puñetazo al tronco.

¿Debo entender que tus estudios son más importantes para ti que yo? –preguntó con rabia.

No, Severus –contestó ella poniéndose de pie y empezando a enfadarse- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no puedes esperar a que termine mis estudios para casarte conmigo.

No quiero separarme de ti –contestó él con dureza- Ya te lo he dicho.

¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Que yo siga estudiando no quiere decir que nos tengamos que separar.

Severus se acercó a ella y hundió su negra y profunda mirada en los ojos de Hara.

Estoy acostumbrado a compartir mi vida contigo desde hace siete años -le susurró- Necesito que eso continúe siendo así. Te necesito.

Entonces, vayámonos a vivir juntos –le contestó Hara pasándole los brazos sobre los hombros- Tú puedes buscar trabajo, y yo intentaría encontrar también algún trabajo por horas que pudiera compaginar con mis estudios.

Severus la estrechó entre sus brazos sonriéndole. Aquella idea era perfecta.

No vamos a separarnos, Hara –le dijo apretándola contra su cuerpo-. Nunca nos separaremos.

La besó apasionadamente mientras la desnudaba. Y después, le hizo el amor sobre un lecho de hojas secas.

Una nube se arrastró por el cielo dejando que la Luna Llena iluminase el bosque, y la mortecina luz del astro nocturno se reflejó en la piel desnuda de los amantes.

El aullido lejano de un lobo desgarró la noche.

6


	13. Chapter 12

OTRA VIDA:

Aquel verano de 1978 la vida de Hara y de Severus fue frenética. Después de enviar muchas lechuzas y de llamar a muchas puertas, Severus consiguió trabajo en una empresa mágica, que elaboraba y comercializaba todo tipo de Pociones. Hara, después de recibir los resultados de sus ÉXTASIS, pudo matricularse en la Escuela de Estudios Mágicos Superiores de Auror del Ministerio de Magia y, mediante una beca, consiguió un trabajo de tres horas al día en el Departamento de Archivos Oficiales del mismo.

Durante el mes de Agosto se dedicaron a buscar un lugar donde vivir. Aquella no fue una tarea fácil. Los apartamentos que podían pagar estaban en pésimas condiciones, y los que les gustaban tenían unos alquileres demasiado altos para su presupuesto.

Finalmente, encontraron uno en un barrio mágico de los suburbios de Londres. Era pequeño y sucio, pero no tenía goteras y estaba amueblado. El inconveniente radicaba en que el edificio tenía un huésped adicional que se dedicaba a ir de un apartamento a otro molestando a los inquilinos. Se trataba de un _Poltergeist_ mucho más "expeditivo" que Peeves. Por ese motivo, los inquilinos no duraban demasiados meses viviendo en aquel edificio. Aún así, decidieron arriesgarse y alquilaron el apartamento.

Tuvieron que dedicar una semana entera a practicar un hechizo que ninguno de los dos había utilizado demasiado antes: el _Fregotego_. Al principio, los cubos de agua que utilizaban para limpiar los techos, caían frecuentemente sobre ellos mojándolos por completo, o los plumeros se descontrolaban de repente y acababan persiguiéndolos para quitarles el polvo. Pero con el tiempo, fueron dominando la técnica de aquel complejo hechizo, y las cosas se normalizaron. Excepto por el hecho de que Hara solía utilizar una túnica corta y raída cuando limpiaba, y Severus no podía evitar abalanzarse sobre ella y arrancársela cuando ella se subía a una escalera, y estiraba el brazo para quitarle el polvo a la parte superior de un mueble, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de sus piernas. Entonces Hara perdía el equilibrio y caía sobre los brazos de Severus, de los que ya no podía liberarse hasta que él le había hecho el amor. Después, Severus efectuaba un hechizo _Reparo_ sobre la túnica, y Hara se la volvía a poner, con las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello revuelto y una sonrisa soñadora en los labios. Y continuaban con el _Fregotego_.

Del_Poltergeist_ se encargó Severus personalmente la primera vez que entró en el apartamento. No regresó a aquella vivienda jamás.

Todo fue bien durante los primeros meses de convivencia. A las 09:00 h de la mañana ambos iniciaban sus actividades diarias, Hara en la Escuela de Aurores, y Severus en la empresa de Pociones, así que salían temprano del apartamento cada día. El primero en regresar era Severus, ya que Hara debía cumplir con su trabajo en los Archivos por las tardes, una vez finalizaba sus clases de la mañana.

Cenaban juntos y después, Hara se ponía a estudiar mientras Severus leía libros. Ella no tardó en darse cuenta de que no se trataban tan sólo de lecturas de placer. Severus tomaba notas constantemente, y consultaba varios libros a la vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que lees con tanto interés? –le preguntó un día con curiosidad.

- Cosas para mi trabajo –respondió Severus sin levantar la mirada de los libros.

- Te lo estás tomando con mucho entusiasmo.

- Sí.

Las escuetas respuestas de Severus sorprendieron un poco a Hara, pero decidió no insistir. Parecía bastante evidente que él no tenía ganas de hablar del tema.

Hara se mordió el labio. Durante el último curso que pasaron en Hogwarts, no habían vuelto a hablar de las aspiraciones de Severus por convertirse en mortífago ni una sola vez. Los ÉXTASIS habían ocupado casi todo su tiempo durante aquel año, y Severus tampoco había vuelto a hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Hara pensó que la estancia en la casa de sus padres y las conversaciones con Asturbal, además de las relaciones sexuales que habían iniciado, podían haber conseguido que Severus decidiera rectificar.

Pero parecía que el joven había recuperado el interés por la investigación mágica. Hara sólo esperaba que aquellos libros que ahora consultaba Severus, trataran realmente sobre Pociones.

Aquella noche, cuando él se durmió, Hara se levantó sigilosamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia su mesa de trabajo. Acercó su varita a los libros y leyó el título del libro que estaba encima de todos. "_Poderes y usos de las maldiciones_". Frunció el ceño, y pasó al segundo libro. "_Los hechizos negros_". Lo apartó a un lado. "_La Magia Oscura a través de los tiempos_". Abrió los libros y comprobó que Severus había empezado a hacer anotaciones al margen, igual que hiciera con su libro de "_Pociones Avanzadas_" cuando estaban estudiando. Hara se dejó caer en una silla y se pasó la mano por la frente.

Severus le había dicho que aquellos libros tenían relación con su nuevo trabajo. Le había mentido. La cuestión era por qué.

Llevada por su instinto, abrió los tres libros por la primera página. En todos ellos se podía leer la misma leyenda.

"_Este libro es propiedad de El Príncipe Mestizo_".

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la joven bruja.


	14. Chapter 13

ALASTOR_OJOLOCO_ MOODY:

Hara conoció a Moody pocas semanas después de iniciar el primer curso de sus estudios superiores. Estos se impartían en el mismo Ministerio de Magia, en una zona del edificio apartada de los espacios para oficinas, y los profesores eran antiguos aurores ya retirados, pero con amplios conocimientos y experiencia en el tema. Muy pocos eran los estudiantes que conseguían acceder a esta especialización y cuando se graduaban, ingresaban directamente en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia.

_Ojoloco_ fue a buscarla a la salida de una de sus clases y la llevó a su despacho. Hara conocía su fama como auror, pero nunca lo había visto en persona. Le sorprendió su evidente deterioro físico, aunque aún no había alcanzado el que tuvo en su vejez. Para ella, aquel interés por su parte era algo totalmente inesperado, puesto que no la conocía de nada, y estaba impaciente por saber lo que quería de ella.

Una vez en su despacho, Moody le indicó a Hara que se sentara y sin mediar palabra, le extendió un pergamino. Se trataba de una carta de recomendación en la que el remitente rogaba encarecidamente a Moody que tomara bajo su tutoría a Hara Eslitere y acelerara su preparación como auror, sobre todo en los temas de las Transformaciones, los duelos, la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia. Y lo firmaba Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts. Ella se quedó petrificada y miró a Moody buscando una explicación.

- He decidido aceptar, porque me lo pide Albus –le dijo-. Te advierto que no soy un profesor complaciente, y que te exigiré el cien por cien de tus posibilidades. En realidad, ni siquiera soy profesor, así que espero que no nos defraudes ni a tu mentor, ni a mí. Te esperaré en mi despacho dos días por semana al finalizar tus clases, y te iré informando de los días que tenga disponibles, en función de mis obligaciones. Eso es todo Eslitere. Puedes irte.

Hara apenas pudo balbucear algo parecido a un "_Gracias_" y salió de aquel despacho tropezando con la silla en la que había estado sentada.

Las clases con Moody resultaron ser extraordinarias. El auror le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre los duelos contra enemigos oscuros, los hechizos y maldiciones más potentes y eficaces, y cómo analizar los indicios.

A Hara le gustaban especialmente las clases de duelo, y empezó a desarrollar su propio estilo de combate. Lo basaba en el movimiento continuo, de manera que el enemigo tuviera pocas probabilidades de dar en el blanco. Este sistema requería un exhaustivo entrenamiento físico y mental.

Moody le enseñó la importancia de tener controlados todos los ángulos de cualquier tipo de espacio durante el tiempo que durase el enfrentamiento. En los enfrentamientos al aire libre se utilizaban otras técnicas, porque el campo de acción era prácticamente incontrolable. En estos casos existían dos posibles soluciones: o bien obligar al oponente a entrar en un espacio cerrado, o bien hacer lo posible por finalizar el duelo cuanto antes.

Mantener la cabeza fría y controlar el miedo y la rabia, constituían las dos reglas de oro para cualquier duelista. Sólo así era posible realizar el correcto análisis de la situación, y la elección de la estrategia más adecuada en cada caso.

La Legeremancia y la Oclumancia ocupaban también una parte importante de su preparación.

Al principio, las clases de Oclumancia fueron muy duras para Hara, e incluso, un tanto comprometidas. Moody conseguía entrar siempre en su mente y, en alguna ocasión, llegó a acceder a recuerdos pertenecientes a su vida privada con Severus. Pero el auror no se alteraba nunca por esas cosas. Se limitaba a disculparse, y lo utilizaba como incentivo. Si Hara no quería que él accediera a sus recuerdos, tenía que aprender a cerrar su mente lo antes posible. El truco dio resultado, y Hara avanzó en la Ciencia de la Oclumancia con una rapidez pasmosa.

Dominar la Legeremancia fue algo bastante más complejo. Moody era un experto en Oclumancia, y a Hara le costó bastante tiempo acceder a la mente de su profesor. Y aún cuando lo conseguía, Moody podía llegar a ocultarle los recuerdos a los que no quería que ella accediese.

Finalmente, Moody decidió que había llegado el momento de entrenarla como animaga. Las clases que McGonagall le había impartido a Hara durante años, fueron extremadamente útiles para aquella parte de su formación.

Aunque las clases con Moody tenían un carácter algo distinto. La técnica consistía en vaciar la mente y concentrar todas las energías en los instintos más básicos y menos racionales, dejando que se adueñaran de ella. Lo demás, le decía Moody, venía por si solo cuando se lograba alcanzar el nivel idóneo de magia.

Para Hara aquello no era del todo desconocido. Se había convertido en ave-_veela_ varias veces, con McGonagall, y aquellas experiencias le ayudaron a asimilar con rapidez la técnica mágica para convertirse en animaga. Moody le advirtió que no podía preverse en qué animal se convertiría ahora, así que los primeros intentos serían los más difíciles de todos. Después, el animago podía concentrarse en su animal y el proceso se simplificaba un poco.

Lo intentaron durante ocho meses, hasta que una tarde Hara sintió que no solo su mente se transformaba, sino que su cuerpo la obedecía. El cambio físico que se empezó a producir resultó ser bastante doloroso, lo que nunca le había ocurrido con sus transformaciones en _veela_ ni en ave.

Sintió como sus huesos menguaban, como sus músculos se estiraban, al igual que su piel, y como sensaciones completamente desconocidas para ella, empezaban a invadir su cerebro. No tenía conciencia alguna de quién era, pero ya no era Hara Eslitere.

Sintió hambre y tuvo la certeza de que debía alimentarse para sobrevivir. Entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Moody. Se incorporó sobre la parte trasera de su cuerpo y se dispuso a atacar. En ese momento, unos sonidos que no supo reconocer surgieron de la garganta de _Ojoloco_ y, desde su varita, un rayo azul la atravesó de parte a parte. Sintió de nuevo aquel dolor intenso y, cuando menguó, comprobó que sus manos volvían a ser humanas.

Se sentía agotada, y estaba tirada en el suelo. Apenas podía recordar vagas imágenes inconexas de lo que había ocurrido.

Miró a Moody.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó expectante.

_Ojoloco_ abrió muchos los ojos cuando la oyó pronunciar aquellas palabras. Su semblante era extremadamente grave, y apretó los labios con fuerza.

- ¿También hablas en parsel? –preguntó el auror fríamente.

Hara lo miró atónita.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó completamente perdida.

- Supongo que es lógico –murmuró _Ojoloco_ sin hacer caso a su pregunta.

- ¿Qué es eso tan lógico¿En qué me he convertido, Moody? –volvió a preguntar ella impaciente.

- ¿Aún no lo has adivinado Eslitere? Vamos, piensa un poco.

- Oye, no me encuentro en condiciones de jugar a las adivinanzas –dijo ella incorporándose-, me duele todo el cuerpo y estoy agotada por el esfuerzo. ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

_Ojoloco_ fijó su mirada en ella.

- Te has convertido en serpiente, Hara. Y has hablado en parsel.

Para Hara, aquellas palabras surgieron el mismo efecto que si Moody la hubiese golpeado con un mazo en la cabeza. Solo conocía a un mago que se transformara en serpiente y que hablara en parsel: Lord Voldemort. Aquella coincidencia la desconcertó completamente, y un dolor sordo se instaló en su estómago.

_Ojoloco_Moody no apartaba su mirada de ella. Hara sintió que estaba perdiendo su confianza por momentos. Lo podía leer en sus ojos. Finalmente, él se movió y cogió una copa con un líquido amarillento.

- Necesitas los instintos animales para conseguir la transformación –le dijo con frialdad-, pero no debes permitir que dominen tu mente. Nunca abandones tu raciocinio.

Dicho esto, extendió el brazo y le alcanzó la copa.

- Bébetelo, te ayudará a recuperar tus energías –dijo, y se dispuso a salir, pero en el último momento rectificó y se volvió- Y no olvides registrarte en el Ministerio.

Alastor Moody cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando salió de la estancia. Ni siquiera la miró.


	15. Chapter 14

CONVIVENCIA:

Después de descubrir que Severus había reiniciado sus investigaciones sobre la Magia Oscura, Hara decidió mantener en secreto sus clases con Alastor Moody. No tenía ninguna razón lógica para hacer aquello, pero su instinto así se lo aconsejaba.

Los primeros meses de convivencia fueron maravillosos, a pesar del descubrimiento de aquellos libros. Severus se mostraba mucho más feliz que en Hogwarts, hablaba más, estaba menos taciturno y reservado, y la buscaba constantemente para hacerla suya.

Hara se consideraba una mujer feliz.

Cuando llegó la Navidad, se trasladaron hasta el Callejón Diagon para hacer juntos sus compras. Hara se paraba delante de todos los llamativos escaparates navideños, hasta que Severus se cansó y decidió esperarla en uno de los cafés del comercial callejón. La bruja efectuó algunas compras y después, dirigió sus pasos hacia el café donde la estaban esperando.

Al entrar buscó a Severus entre la multitud de personas que abarrotaban el local. Lo localizó en una mesa del fondo. Había otro mago sentado con él, y Hara empezó a abrirse paso a base de empujones. Poco antes de llegar a la mesa, el mago que hablaba con Severus se levantó y se perdió entre la multitud, aunque Hara creyó reconocerlo.

- ¿Ese era Lucius Malfoy? –preguntó dejándose caer en la silla.

- Sí, era Malfoy –respondió Severus con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Qué casualidad encontrarlo aquí! –exclamó la bruja- Creo que no lo había vuelto a ver desde Hogwarts.

- Yo tampoco –susurró Severus taciturno.

Hara lo miró algo preocupada.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

- No, no pasa nada –respondió él levantando la cabeza e intentando sonreír- Va a casarse con Narcissa Black en primavera.

- ¡Vaya! Me alegro por ellos.

- Sí, es una buena noticia –dijo Severus sin sonreír y bajando la cabeza de nuevo.

Terminaron sus consumiciones en silencio, y regresaron a su apartamento.

A partir de aquel día, todo cambió.

Muchas tardes, cuando Hara regresaba a casa, Severus aún no había llegado. Lo hacía tarde, por la noche, y su carácter volvió a oscurecerse poco a poco. Contestaba a las preguntas de Hara con monosílabos, y dejó de sonreír. Los libros de Severus desaparecieron del apartamento, y raramente Hara volvió a verlo leer.

La joven bruja no tardó en darse cuenta de que el encuentro con Malfoy había tenido mucho que ver con ese cambio de actitud, y Hara no sabía qué hacer. Severus no le explicaba nada, y ella no quería romper su promesa de no presionarlo, así que decidió no hacerle preguntas.

Le entró el pánico. Si conocía la verdad, tendría que tomar una decisión. Mantener aquella relación supondría abandonar todos sus valores, hacerse cómplice de delitos, y traicionarse a sí misma. Romper aquella relación era impensable. No podía vivir sin Severus.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas en su relación los últimos meses, pero había una que, lejos de empeorar, había mejorado incluso. Severus se mostraba más cariñoso, más solícito y más cuidadoso con ella cuando hacían el amor. A menudo se paraba y se la quedaba mirando mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, sin sonreír. Cuando le decía que la amaba, la taladraba con su mirada, la besaba, y la apretaba muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, como si temiera que ella se le pudiera escapar.

Pero mantenía sus silencios, que cada vez eran más voluminosos. En el fondo, ella intentaba justificar su actitud convenciéndose a sí misma de que la vida de Severus no había sido fácil y de que necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo su valía. Que debía superar el trauma de su infeliz infancia y que, cuando eso ocurriera, se daría cuenta de que el camino que había iniciado no era el correcto. Y Hara le daba tiempo, y se lo daba a sí misma. Pero nada cambiaba.

Para acabar de arreglar las cosas, se había convertido en serpiente y había hablado en parsel, lo que había provocado que su admirado profesor empezase a perder la confianza en ella. Y ella se sentía extraña, y no sabía lo qué pensar sobre sí misma. Severus se había dado cuenta de que algo raro le ocurría aquella noche, pero había respetado su intimidad, como ella hacía con él, y no le había preguntado nada. Sin embargo, aquella noche la había hecho sentir más amada que nunca.

La vida se estaba empezando a complicar para Hara, así que decidió que, al menos, no podía dejar que su relación con Severus la hiciera sufrir más. Se convenció a sí misma de que no estaba pasando absolutamente nada, de que todo era fruto de su imaginación, y de que el encuentro con Malfoy no había sido más que una casualidad. Decidió que Severus sólo estaba pasando una mala temporada, y que en realidad, todo iba bien.

Severus era consciente de que Hara sospechaba algo, y comprobar que aún así no le presionaba, aumentaba su amor por ella. La verdad es que las cosas no le iban mal. Compartía su vida con la mujer que amaba, y sus nuevos amigos lo consideraban un mago de gran poder y con un excelente futuro. Malfoy así se lo había dicho. Estaba seguro de que no tardaría en proponerle para formar parte de Sus círculos más cercanos, y eso era un honor. El, Severus Snape, estaba a punto de conseguir ese honor. La verdad es que le iban bien las cosas.

Y, sin embargo...

Sin embargo, no sabía durante cuánto tiempo podría seguir llevando aquella doble vida, ni cómo reaccionaría el Señor Tenebroso si descubría alguna vez que estaba compartiendo su vida con la que él consideraría una "enemiga". Ni tampoco sabía durante cuánto tiempo más podría deleitarse observando el rostro de Hara mientras dormía, o escuchando su risa, o manteniendo aquellas largas conversaciones con ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que se viera obligado a tomar una decisión.

Lo que sí sabía es que estaba jugando con fuego. Un fuego que podía llegar a alcanzarla a ella.

Un sabor amargo le inundaba la boca.


	16. Chapter 15

LA APUESTA DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE:

Pocos días después de su transformación en serpiente, llegó una lechuza de Hogwarts para Hara. Dumbledore le pedía que fuera a verlo, y a ella no le gustó aquella invitación. Sin duda, _Ojoloco_ le habría explicado lo ocurrido, y era muy posible que Dumbledore quisiera hablar con ella sobre ese asunto. Al fin y al cabo, él era su mentor.

Por suerte, Severus había salido temprano aquella mañana, así que Hara no tuvo que darle ninguna explicación, ni sobre la lechuza, ni sobre su salida precipitada.

Llegó a Hogwarts poco después, tras aparecerse en Hodsmeade, y se dirigió inmediatamente al despacho del director. Él la estaba esperando, sonriente, y le ofreció una taza de té.

¿Cómo te van las cosas Hara? –le preguntó.

Seguramente, ya conoce la respuesta –contestó ella mientras se sentaba.

Sé lo que me ha explicado Moody, pero ahora necesito saber lo que me vas a explicar tú. ¿Azúcar?

No, gracias –contestó Hara-. No hay mucho que explicar. El animal en el que me he convertido como animaga es una serpiente y, además, hablo en parsel. Pero seguro que Moody ya le habrá contado todo eso, profesor –le dijo ella con ironía.

Sí, me lo ha contado –le contestó el director mientras sonreía ligeramente- Y supongo que te interesará saber por qué te convertiste en una serpiente y no en otro animal, ¿verdad? ¿Galletas? –preguntó el profesor.

Hara lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

¿Conoce la respuesta? –preguntó con cautela.

Es posible –contestó Dumbledore- Todo depende de que tú decidas si esa repuesta es válida o no.

¿Qué yo decida? No entiendo...

Está bien, intentaré explicártelo. Veamos, tú eres una Slytherin, como sabes mejor que yo –dijo Dumbledore- y desciendes de nuestro fundador, como también sabes. Tampoco te es desconocido que la serpiente es un animal de suma importancia para tu familia. Los miembros de ella siempre habéis tenido una relación mágica con esos animales, de ahí que en el escudo de vuestra Casa aparezca como símbolo. Las serpientes tienen una imagen negativa en Europa, pero no en todas las culturas ocurre lo mismo. De la serpiente se extraen muchos remedios mágicos, Hara, supongo que no te es desconocido su uso sanador. Es paradójico, ¿no crees? El veneno que la serpiente utiliza para matar, cura enfermedades –dijo sonriendo- Hasta los _muggles_ lo han descubierto y lo utilizan, ¿lo sabías?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Sí, claro, claro, se me olvidaba. Tienes familiares _muggles_ en España, por supuesto. ¡En fin! Verás Hara –su tono se volvió grave-. Verás..., la cuestión es que Lord Voldemort... –el director hizo una pausa-, él... pertenece a la familia Slytherin también.

Hara observó fijamente a Dumbledore con los ojos muy abiertos. Su mente se había quedado en blanco de repente.

Sí –prosiguió Dumbledore-, es un Slytherin como tú. Pertenece a tu misma familia, pero él desciende de una rama distinta de la tuya. Claro que eso no evita que ambos sigáis siendo Slytherin, por supuesto.

¿Quiere eso decir que estoy destinada a seguir sus pasos? –preguntó ella reaccionando finalmente.

¿Seguir sus pasos? ¡No, no, claro que no! –contestó el director- Compartir un mismo apellido no quiere decir que todos los miembros de una familia deban seguir el mismo camino. Por el contrario, Hara, eso te proporciona una ventaja inigualable y única.

¿Ventaja? –preguntó incrédula.

Sí, ventaja, lo has oído bien. Voldemort ha logrado desarrollar un poder mágico de gran magnitud, y lo ha hecho a partir de unas características innatas determinadas. Todos los magos y las brujas nacemos con ciertos poderes innatos, que varían según cada individuo. La pertenencia a determinadas familias puede predisponer genéticamente hacia unos poderes o a otros. El hecho de que te hayas convertido en serpiente y de que hables en parsel, significa que compartes con Voldemort algunas de las características mágicas innatas en vuestra familia –le explicó Dumbledore-. Y ahora dime, Hara, ¿tienes claras cuáles son tus prioridades?

¿Mis... prioridades?

Dumbledore la miró fijamente y con gravedad.

¿Cómo está Severus? ¿Os van bien las cosas? –le espetó el profesor de repente.

¿Severus? ¿Qué tiene que ver Severus con todo esto? –inquirió ella desconcertada.

¿Sois felices? –insistió Dumbledore.

Nos amamos inmensamente –contestó Hara con seguridad.

Eso ya lo sé, pero no es lo que te he preguntado, Hara –atajó Dumbledore-. Te he preguntado si sois felices. El amor no siempre es sinónimo de felicidad. Por paradójico que te parezca, en muchas ocasiones, el amor y el sufrimiento caminan juntos de la mano.

Hara sostuvo la mirada del viejo mago en silencio. No podía entender a qué venía aquel repentino interés de Dumbledore por su relación con Severus. Y tampoco podía entender cómo sabía él que las cosas no iban bien del todo.

Por tu silencio entiendo que no sois felices –dijo Dumbledore con tristeza- A pesar de vuestro amor, no sois felices. ¿Sabes por qué?

¿También tiene una respuesta para eso, profesor? –preguntó Hara con sorna empezando a respirar entrecortadamente. No le estaba gustando el cariz que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

No necesitas que te dé ninguna respuesta –contestó el profesor- La conoces perfectamente.

Hara se levantó de la silla inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

No quiero seguir hablando de esto –le espetó claramente nerviosa- Tengo que irme.

Severus es un mortífago, o no tardará en serlo –la voz de Dumbledore retumbó como un trueno dentro del despacho- Lo sabes tan bien como yo, pero no entiendo por qué extraña razón te empeñas en engañarte a ti misma.

Hara se quedó clavada frente a la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte. Se volvió hacia Dumbledore. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y le temblaban los labios.

¡Eso no es verdad! –le gritó- ¡Severus no tiene la Marca Tenebrosa! ¡Usted no tiene ninguna prueba de que sea un mortífago!

El anciano profesor se acercó hacia ella.

¡Entonces, sálvalo! –exclamó- ¡Sálvalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Únete a la Resistencia, a la Orden del Fénix. Lucha contra Voldemort. Véncelo. Y salva a Severus antes de que se convierta en mortífago –Dumbledore enmarcó el rostro de Hara con sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo- Eres nuestra única esperanza. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

¿Yo? –preguntó desconcertada- ¿Por qué yo?

Porque tú eres una Slytherin, como Voldemort –respondió el viejo mago- Y porque has heredado los mismos poderes mágicos que él. Dispones de sus mismas armas, pero él no lo sabe. Eres única por eso. Si alguien tiene alguna posibilidad de vencerlo, esa eres tú.

Usted es un mago más poderoso que yo.

A mí me teme –le explicó Dumbledore- Me evita, se esconde de mí. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, no me he podido enfrentar a él ni una sola vez. En cambio tú... A ti no te conoce, y nunca podrá adivinar quién eres, ni el poder que escondes, hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Pero yo no tengo la preparación suficiente para enfrentarme a él –protestó Hara.

Estás más preparada que la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix –le atajó el director- Fuiste entrenada por la profesora McGonagall durante años. Después, Moody ha estado ampliando y acelerando tu formación desde que iniciaste tus estudios como auror. Acabas de convertirte en animaga, y has adquirido los mismos poderes que tiene Voldemort. Sólo hace falta que entrenes en la vida real, por eso te ofrezco la oportunidad de que te unas a la Orden. Y entonces, estarás preparada para enfrentarte a Voldemort.

La joven lo miró horrorizada. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero una luz apareció en su mente. Era como si empezase a comprender todo lo que había pasado en su vida durante los últimos años.

Usted... –empezó a balbucear- Usted lo sabía, ¿no? Cuando me envió la carta para que yo estudiara en Hogwarts. Usted sabía que yo era descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, y que podía convertirme en _veela_, y que tenía los mismos poderes que quien-usted-sabe.

Dumbledore suspiró resignado.

No exactamente, Hara. Sabía que eras descendiente de Salazar, como Voldemort. Y sabía que eras descendiente de _veelas_. Se daban en ti una serie de circunstancias que me hicieron pensar en que tenías muchas posibilidades de desarrollar tus poderes como Slytherin y como _veela_. Por eso te llamé a Hogwarts, y observé tu evolución detenidamente. El tiempo me dio la razón. En su momento desarrollaste tus habilidades como _veela_, y ahora tu sangre Slytherin ha resurgido con todo su poder. No me he equivocado contigo. Eres lo que la Resistencia necesita para vencer a Voldemort.

Hara miró directamente a los ojos del viejo mago.

Pero algo salió mal en su plan, ¿no es así? –le preguntó- Surgió un elemento imprevisto que lo hacía peligrar.

El director guardó silencio mientras sostenía su mirada.

Su "apuesta" se enamoró de alguien que resultó ser un obstáculo para sus perfectos y cuidados planes –continuó ella con dureza.

Esperaba que te dieras cuenta por ti misma del error que estabas cometiendo –le dijo Dumbledore- Pero parece que te está costando más de lo que había previsto. No puedes pertenecer a la Orden y seguir viviendo con Severus. Es demasiado arriesgado, para ti, para él, y para todos nosotros.

Olvida un pequeño detalle, profesor –contestó Hara claramente enojada- Yo no pertenezco a la Orden del Fénix.

Ahora mismo no, pero es preciso que entres a formar parte de ella.

¿Y eso por qué? ¿Para que sus planes se desarrollen tal y como había previsto?

El director la miró con gravedad.

Hara, no puedes olvidar que hoy eres una bruja muy poderosa a pesar de tu juventud. Y que eso se lo debes a mis desvelos por ti.

Hara no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sonaba como si Dumbledore intentase chantajearla emocionalmente.

Usted decidió por mí –le dijo- Nunca me preguntó si yo estaba de acuerdo con todo eso.

¿Debía compartir semejante plan con una niña de once años? –le preguntó Dumbledore con sarcasmo- ¿Debía esperar que una niña fuese capaz de tomar una decisión de semejante envergadura? No, Hara. Ahora es cuando estás capacitada para tomar una decisión así, y es ahora cuando te estoy explicando mi plan. En el momento oportuno, y no antes.

Hara bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Estaba completamente desorientada y necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

Y bien, Hara –continuó el director- ¿Tienes claras cuáles son tus prioridades?

Hara cerró los ojos y suspiró.

¿Vas a inhibirte en esta guerra? –insistió el director- ¿Vas a dejar que sean los demás los que arriesguen sus vidas y luchen por conseguir un mundo mejor para ti, para todos?

Sé muy bien cuales son mis prioridades –le interrumpió ella molesta- Y usted sabe muy bien que no soy de ese tipo de personas que se esconden en la segunda fila.

¿Te unirás a la Orden entonces? –continuó preguntando Dumbledore.

Necesito tiempo para pensarlo –respondió Hara- Sé cuáles son mis prioridades, ahora debo tomar mis decisiones.

Por supuesto, eso es lo más difícil y duro que tendrás que hacer, no me cabe la menor duda. Pero recuerda que aún estás a tiempo de salvar a Severus, y que sólo hay un camino para conseguirlo.

Ella lo miró con gravedad antes de salir del despacho. Su vida había cambiado por completo en unos instantes. Sentía que ya no le pertenecía, y ahora sabía que tenía una misión que cumplir. Pero no había lugar para Severus en aquella nueva vida, y eso hacía que algo dentro de ella se rebelase.

En ese momento no era más que un producto de Dumbledore. Era la bruja que el viejo mago había querido que fuera, y había sido moldeada a su voluntad durante años, sin que ella fuese consciente de lo que estaban haciendo con su vida. Se sentía enfurecida. Dumbledore no había respetado su libertad, y ahora le exigía el pago por unos servicios que ella nunca le había solicitado. El anciano profesor no había sido altruista con ella, pero también era cierto que nada de lo que había hecho era para beneficio propio, sino por el bien común. Un bien común que ella no podía dejar de considerar. Aún así, se sentía como una marioneta en sus manos.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a tomar ninguna decisión hasta que no tuviera las pruebas suficientes de que Severus era un mortífago. Y aún en ese caso, su propia vida estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Sonaba bastante egoísta, pero ella sentía que eso no era una deuda que le debiese a nadie, ni siquiera a Dumbledore, aunque él creyera lo contrario.

Primero salvaría su propia vida. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se uniría a la Orden del Fénix y se enfrentaría a Voldemort.

7


	17. Chapter 16

LA BODA:

El engaño tenía que terminar. Dumbledore no le había dejado otra opción. Ahora ya no podía continuar mintiéndose a sí misma. No podía seguir viviendo en el mundo imaginario que ella se había creado para refugiarse de la realidad. Y la realidad era que, desde el encuentro con Malfoy hacía ya más de un año, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en su vida con Severus.

No podía estar segura del grado de implicación que él tenía ahora con Voldemort, pero de lo que sí podía estar segura era de que esa implicación existía.

Y también estaba segura de que él no había dejado de amarla.

Severus dormía desnudo junto a ella. Desde hacía varios meses su sueño era agitado, y era evidente que sufría pesadillas.

Una mortecina luz lunar entraba en el dormitorio a través de la ventana. Lo suficiente para que ella pudiera verlo sin necesidad de utilizar su varita. Hara se incorporó en la cama y se inclinó sobre él. Observo minuciosamente cada centímetro de su piel, los hombros, el torso, los brazos...

- ¿Qué estás buscando?

Hara levantó su mirada hacia Severus.

- Creí que estabas dormido –le contestó.

El mago se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos.

- ¿Qué buscas, Hara? –insistió.

Ella no dijo nada. Unió sus labios con los de él al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba suavemente hacia atrás, y lo obligaba a recostarse de nuevo sobre la almohada. Lo cabalgó como una experta amazona, y el resto del mundo desapareció para ellos.

Hara era consciente de que debía plantearle el tema a Severus otra vez. Pero tenía que ser muy cuidadosa para que él no se sintiera presionado, y se estaba dando tiempo para encontrar la manera y el momento más propicios.

Aún no había decidido cómo hacerlo, cuando llegó una lechuza con una carta para Hara. Su amiga Lily Evans se casaba con James Potter, y la invitaba a la boda junto con su acompañante.

No había visto a Lily desde que abandonaron Hogwarts. La Gryffindor sabía que Severus y ella habían decidido vivir juntos, y Hara sabía que su amiga seguía con Potter. Pero sus caminos se habían separado fuera de los muros de Hogwarts, y el único contacto que habían mantenido había sido por carta.

Severus se negó rotundamente a asistir a aquella boda, así que convinieron que iría solo Hara. Él le pidió, además, que no volviera a mencionarle aquel tema, y que tampoco deseaba que aquella gente tuviese ninguna información sobre su persona.

Hara podía entender que Severus no quisiera asistir a la boda, pero su petición expresa de no hablar sobre él con Lily, le pareció exagerada. Ella lo interpretó como una necesidad de borrar de su memoria para siempre a los que tanto le habían humillado en el colegio, y una forma de que ellos lo olvidasen a él.

Sin embargo, aquella petición no era un capricho de Severus. En contra de lo que Hara creía, la causa de aquel deseo de anonimato era ella. El mago mantenía en un celoso secreto su relación con Hara, y sabía muy bien que el Señor Tenebroso tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes. Tenía que ser muy precavido.

Lily estaba radiante el día de su boda. No llevaba el clásico vestido de novia, pero la felicidad se reflejaba en su rostro. Las dos amigas permanecieron abrazadas durante varios segundos cuando se vieron.

- ¿Cómo van esos estudios, Hara? –le preguntó la Gryffindor.

- Estupendamente –le respondió ella- Cada vez me interesa más lo que estoy aprendiendo.

- Bien. Serás una gran auror, estoy segura.

- Pues entonces, no puedo defraudarte.

Ambas rieron, pero el silencio cayó sobre ellas enseguida.

- Hace mucho que no me hablas de Snape en tus cartas –se atrevió a comentarle Lily.

- Errr... sí, bueno... –balbuceó Hara- Hace tiempo que no sé nada de él.

- ¿Lo habéis dejado? –preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

- Sí –se limitó a contestar Hara.

Lily suspiró aliviada.

- No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima –le dijo- Verás, es que tuvimos noticias de que Snape había entrado a formar parte de la organización de Voldemort, y yo no sabía si decírtelo o no. No quería que pareciese que te estaba predisponiendo en contra suya. Además..., pensé que probablemente tú ya lo sabrías.

- Errr... sí. Por eso lo dejamos.

- Me alegro –contestó Lily sonriendo y cogiéndola del brazo- ¿Y hay alguien nuevo en tu vida?

- No... no. No hay nadie –le dijo Hara intentando sonreír también.

A la Slytherin no le gustó mentir a su amiga de una manera tan descarada. Pero aquello fue lo primero que se le ocurrió cuando Lily le preguntó por Severus.

James, Sirius y Remus la saludaron con cordialidad, y fueron muy amables con ella. Sobretodo, cuando Lily les informó de que su relación con Snape había terminado. Para colmo, su amiga parecía tener un interés especial en que Remus y ella se quedaran solos "casualmente" de tanto en tanto. Hara decidió marcharse temprano, y alejarse de aquella felicidad que ella, en realidad, no compartía.


	18. Chapter 17

LA MARCA TENEBROSA:

Había una carta de Severus sobre la mesa cuando Hara regresó al apartamento después de la boda. En ella le decía que estaría ausente durante dos días a causa de un viaje de trabajo. Hara sabía que eso no era cierto. Aquella era la segunda vez que Severus le mentía. Decidió hablar con él cuando regresara, sin más demoras. Aquel tema se le estaba escapando de las manos por momentos, y tenían que afrontarlo de una vez. Sin mentiras.

Cuando Severus regresó dos días más tarde, su rostro estaba sombrío y parecía incapaz de sonreír. Aquella noche tuvo más pesadillas que de costumbre. Se agitaba y murmuraba palabras que Hara no alcanzaba a entender, y ella lo miraba angustiada sin saber cómo ayudarlo.

Tuvo la sensación de que ya era demasiado tarde, y el miedo la invadió. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

- Severus... –le susurró mientras lo zarandeaba suavemente.

Él se incorporó de repente, empapado en sudor, jadeando, y miró a su alrededor desorientado, como si no supiera dónde estaba. Hasta que vio a Hara a su lado y suspiró con alivio.

- Tenías una pesadilla –le dijo ella- Tienes muchas pesadillas últimamente.

Severus no dijo nada y se dejó caer en la almohada otra vez. Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación. Su respiración iba normalizándose poco a poco.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –preguntó Hara. Había llegado el momento de hablar.

- Tú –respondió el mago.

La bruja lo miró sorprendida. No se esperaba una respuesta como aquella.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó- A mí no me pasa nada.

Severus suspiró y se giró hacia ella incorporándose ligeramente.

- Todavía no.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos breves instantes.

- ¿No ha habido ningún viaje de trabajo, verdad? –preguntó Hara finalmente.

- No.

- ¿Y por qué me has mentido?

- Para que no te preocuparas por mí –respondió Severus.

- Ya estoy preocupada por ti desde hace mucho tiempo –le dijo ella con gravedad.

Él guardó silencio sin dejar de mirarla.

Hara se incorporó sobre Severus y le obligó a echarse de nuevo boca arriba. Inició su búsqueda otra vez, ante los ojos de él, sin esconderse, observando minuciosamente cada centímetro de su piel. Severus la dejó hacer. Ya no existía ninguna razón para impedírselo. Después de lo que había ocurrido, ya no podía seguir poniendo en peligro la vida de Hara.

Ella la encontró enseguida. A la calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. La Marca Tenebrosa. Hara apretó las mandíbulas.

- Supongo que es inútil preguntar por qué –le dijo.

- Ellos me respetan –contestó Severus- El Señor Tenebroso confía en mis capacidades.

- Ya –dijo ella- Lo mismo de siempre.

- Es importante para mí.

- ¿Más que yo? –preguntó Hara.

Severus guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Luego se incorporó y le acarició el cabello.

- Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –le dijo finalmente- Pero necesito hacer esto. Es mi gran oportunidad.

- ¿Necesitas ser un asesino? –preguntó ella con dureza.

- No he matado a nadie.

- Todavía no, pero cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que tengas que hacerlo –preguntó Hara.

- He pensado mucho en todo eso antes de decidirme –le explicó Severus- Y, sobre todo, he pensado en ti. Pero si no estamos casados en este momento, es porque tú quieres ser auror, y me pediste que esperase porque eso era importante para ti. Esto lo es para mí, y yo te pido ahora que me esperes, tal y como yo lo he hecho por ti.

- Yo quiero ser auror –le replicó Hara- No una asesina.

- Y cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que tengas que matar a alguien –le replicó Severus- Sobre todo en una guerra.

- Fue Voldemort quien empezó esta guerra.

Severus la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Pronuncias su nombre? –le preguntó.

- Ahora sí. Es sólo un nombre.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más –le advirtió él con dureza.

- No le tengo miedo, por eso pronuncio su nombre. Y ni tú, ni nadie, tenéis derecho a decirme cómo debo nombrarlo –contestó ella evidentemente enojada.

- No se trata de eso, Hara –le dijo él bajando el tono- Simplemente, no lo hagas. Es peligroso. Muy peligroso.

Hara lo miró en silencio. Estaba hablando en serio.

- Está bien, está bien... –dijo- Y supongo que no vas a decirme por qué es tan peligroso.

- No puedo.

- Ya –contestó ella con resignación.

Estaban de nuevo en la misma encrucijada que al principio. Pero hacía tiempo que Hara había decidido que salvaría sus vidas antes que cualquier otra cosa. No podría hacerlo si se alejaba de él.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó.

- Continuar amándonos hasta el final –le contestó Severus. Pasó su mano por la nuca de ella y la acercó hacia él para besarla, pero Hara lo detuvo.

- ¿Y si debemos enfrentarnos en una batalla? –preguntó- ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

- Pues que yo dejaré caer mi varita al suelo, y te haré el amor delante de todos –le contestó- Así...

Y mientras la penetraba, Hara deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Severus lo hubiese dicho en serio.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, estaba sola en la cama. Sobre la almohada había un sobre, un ejemplar de _El Profeta_, y una rosa.

La bruja cogió el diario con curiosidad. Estaba fechado el día anterior. En primera página se podía leer la noticia de una joven bruja que había sido encontrada tres días después de su desaparición. Estaba muy malherida y al borde de la muerte, pero la rápida intervención de los sanadores de San Mungo le había salvado la vida. La chica era la hija de una prestigiosa familia de magos de sangre pura, y prometida de un tal Crave, del que los aurores sospechaban que era un mortífago, o que estaba relacionado con los círculos más cercanos del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Hara dejó el diario a un lado y cogió la rosa. Aspiró su aroma. Estaba mezclado con el olor de Severus.

Abrió la carta.

"_Mi amor:_

_Ahora debo irme. Mi alma se desgarra mientras escribo esto, pero es necesario que lo haga por tu propia seguridad. Soy un peligro para ti._

_Esto no es una despedida. Moriría si lo fuese. No sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero volveré a por ti. Cuando yo deje de ser un peligro para tu vida, volveré a por ti._

_Pase lo que pase, nunca, jamás olvides que te amo._

_Tu Príncipe Mestizo_"

A Hara se le derrumbó el mundo todo a su alrededor. Se levantó de la cama deprisa, aguantándose las lágrimas y con el corazón en un puño. Corrió hacia el armario y lo abrió. La ropa de Severus había desaparecido.

- No, no, no, no, no...

Corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Todos los enseres de Severus habían desaparecido también.

Su baúl tampoco estaba, ni ninguna de sus pertenencias. Solo le había dejado aquella carta, y aquella rosa, y se había marchado.

La furia atenazó el pecho de Hara. Empezó a gritar de desesperación, mientras lanzaba contra el suelo todos los objetos que tenía a su alcance. Y cuando ya no le quedó ninguno por lanzar, volcó las sillas y las mesas, hasta que cayó agotada de rodillas en el suelo.

Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y sollozó. Sollozó con un dolor agudo que nacía de lo más profundo de su alma. Nunca supo durante cuánto tiempo.

Severus no le había dado tiempo a nada. No le había permitido intentar salvar sus vidas. Le había negado todas las opciones, excepto una.

Se incorporó y volvió a la habitación. Empezó a vaciar su ropa del armario y a meterla en su baúl. Debajo de una falda apareció de nuevo el ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Hara releyó la noticia. Aquel era el verdadero mensaje que le había dejado Severus. Ella podría haber sido aquella chica.

Los ojos le picaban y los tenía hinchados cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta del apartamento. Los recuerdos le pesaban y no la dejaban respirar. Aquel apartamento estaba lleno de fantasmas.

Recordó las palabras de Severus la última noche que pasaron en Hogwarts.

"_No vamos a separarnos, Hara. Nunca nos separaremos_".

Apretó los puños y salió. Sin volver la vista atrás.


	19. Chapter 18

LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX:

_El Caldero Chorreante_ estaba bastante vacío a aquellas horas de la mañana. Le dieron una habitación que daba a la parte de atrás, bastante oscura y lúgubre, pero a Hara no le importó. Al menos, estaba limpia.

Se pasó todo el día encerrada allí, pero su mente estaba muy lejos. Dormía de tanto en tanto, pero no bajó a comer ni una sola vez.

De repente, se sentía perdida en medio de la inmensidad de la vida, y se hizo consciente por primera vez, de lo mucho que siempre había dependido de Severus. Él había formado parte de su vida desde que tenía once años de edad, y ahora estaba sola por primera vez. Y perdida.

Tenía que reaccionar y dejar de darse lástima a sí misma. Tenía que buscar un nuevo objetivo para su vida. En realidad, ya lo tenía. Severus no le había dejado más que una opción, la única opción que le quedaba.

Se apareció en Hodsmeade aquel mismo día, a última hora de la tarde, y se dirigió a Hogwarts de inmediato. Solicitó ver al director.

Mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo, más fantasmas alimentaron sus recuerdos. Un banco de piedra, una armadura, una puerta donde había compartido un minúsculo trozo de su vida con Severus, pasaban a su lado y ella los iba dejando atrás, mientras avanzaba hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

Cuando entró, el viejo mago la esperaba de pie tras su mesa.

- He decidido aceptar tu oferta –le dijo ella.

Y Dumbledore sonrió.

El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix estaba situado cerca de Hogwarts. Se trataba de una casa de campo propiedad de la profesora Minerva McGonagall, que también formaba parte de la Orden, y que había sido la casa de sus padres. Se encontraba en medio de un prado verde, cerca de unos acantilados.

El cuartel no podía ser visto ni por _muggles_, ni por magos, ya que estaba bajo el encantamiento _Fidelius_, del que la misma McGonagall era la guardiana. La profesora la acompañó hasta allí y le comunicó su situación exacta. Como miembro de la Orden, Hara necesitaba saberlo desde aquel momento.

Tuvo un recibimiento muy agradable. Para la Resistencia, tenía un significado muy especial que una bruja perteneciente a la Casa de Slytherin formara parte de la oposición activa contra Voldemort. De hecho, ella era la única Slytherin miembro de la Orden.

Lily Evans, que ahora se llamaba Lily Potter, fue la primera en salir a su encuentro. Hara no sabía que su amiga perteneciera a la Orden del Fénix, ni tampoco sabía que los cuatro antiguos Merodeadores, también formaran parte de ella. Sintió que, de alguna manera, estaba traicionando a Severus cuando los saludó amablemente, y les dio las gracias por su bienvenida. James se mostró especialmente cordial. Ella supuso que se debía a la amistad que siempre la había unido a la que ahora era su esposa. Los Merodeadores seguían sin caerle bien, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquellos ya no eran los cretinos jovenzuelos que ella había conocido en Hogwarts.

Hara vivía en _El Caldero Chorreante_, donde había alquilado su habitación por un año. Era lo único que podía pagar con el escaso sueldo que ganaba con su beca en los Archivos del Ministerio. Cuando vivía con Severus, era él quien cubría la mayor parte de los gastos que tenían, gracias a su nómina de la empresa de Pociones. Pero ahora sólo podía contar con sus propios recursos. Sus padres le pagaban sus estudios, y Hara consideraba que esa ya era una ayuda más que suficiente. Con el tiempo consiguió que el propietario de _El Caldero Chorreante_ le rebajara un poco el precio de su habitación, trabajando gratis para él en el bar los fines de semana. Ella sabía que aquella situación no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que en cuanto se graduase, podría conseguir un trabajo estable. Y aguantaba como podía.

Las misiones que le asignaban a Hara como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, eran bastante sencillas al principio, y se limitaban a la vigilancia de personas en peligro de amenaza o bajo sospecha. Pocos meses después de iniciar sus actividades, le encomendaron la vigilancia y protección de su amiga Lily, que ahora estaba embarazada y a la que le faltaban pocas semanas para dar a luz. También debía proteger a la Sra. Longbotton que, junto a su marido, era miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y estaba embarazada, como Lily.

Hara no sabía por qué era necesario protegerlas especialmente. Supuso que sus capacidades para defenderse por sí mismas se encontraban mermadas debido a su estado, y que eso las convertía en blancos más vulnerables. Además, no se podía olvidar que ambas habían sido miembros activos de la Orden antes de sus respectivos embarazos, y que sus nombres no eran desconocidos para los mortífagos.

Hara alternaba la vigilancia de las dos mujeres según el día de la semana, durante dos horas cada día. Luego era relevada por otro miembro de la Orden. El trabajo no era demasiado complejo, y la joven bruja empezó a preguntarse por qué Dumbledore desperdiciaba así los poderes que se suponía que ella tenía.

Llegó a pensar que se había equivocado con su decisión de pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix. Aquello no estaba cubriendo sus expectativas.


	20. Chapter 19

LA AUROR:

Hara continuó estudiando y recibiendo las clases de Moody, quien había aceptado mantenerlas a instancias de Dumbledore y, cuando se graduó, entró a trabajar en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, tras pasar su examen de ingreso. Su situación dentro de la Orden cambió a partir de aquel momento. Se le empezaron a asignar misiones más complejas, y también a un compañero.

Los miembros de la Orden nunca actuaban solos, exceptuando a los vigilantes. Cada miembro tenía un compañero, de manera que se garantizara la transmisión de la información conseguida y, al mismo tiempo, se asegurase un apoyo inmediato en caso de enfrentamiento. También se les asignaba un nombre en clave para mantener el anonimato de los miembros de la Orden. El nombre que recibió Hara fue el de "_Granger_".

_Granger_ tenía como compañero a Remus Lupin, alias "_Lunático_", un antiguo Merodeador. Hara pensó que aquello sólo podía tener dos explicaciones posibles: o se trataba de una broma pesada de Dumbledore, o su amiga Lily continuaba en sus trece por emparejarlos.

Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que ambos se coordinaban perfectamente. Sus mentes analizaban las situaciones de forma muy similar, y solían llegar a las mismas conclusiones al mismo tiempo. Los dos eran metódicos y organizados y preferían trazar planes perfectamente estudiados antes de iniciar cualquier misión. La compenetración era tal, que tan sólo necesitaban de una mirada para saber lo que tenía que hacer cada uno en cada momento.

Al principio, sus misiones consistían en detener a mortífagos detectados por otros miembros de la Orden, y se convirtieron en verdaderos expertos en los duelos cuerpo a cuerpo. Hara siempre respiraba aliviada cuando comprobaba que ninguno de sus objetivos era Severus Snape. Sonreía tristemente al recordar las palabras de Severus cuando ella le preguntó qué harían si alguna vez tenían que llegar a enfrentarse. "_Dejaré caer mi varita al suelo, y te haré el amor delante de todos_". Ojalá fuese cierto y aquella guerra se acabara de una vez.

Había guardado la carta que le dejara Severus antes de marcharse, y la releía una y otra vez. Esperaba con impaciencia el momento en el que él volvería a buscarla, porque era lo que la mantenía viva y le daba fuerzas para continuar. Sabía muy bien que ese momento no se produciría hasta que Voldemort fuese vencido, y esperaba ansiosa la orden de Dumbledore para enfrentarse a él. Pero al parecer, el viejo mago aún no consideraba que estuviese lo suficientemente preparada para ello, puesto que aquella orden no llegaba nunca.

Con el tiempo, su relación con Remus Lupin superó la estricta profesionalidad, y se fue haciendo más cordial. Al principio simplemente se soportaban, pero poco a poco empezó a nacer entre ellos una incipiente amistad.

- Hara, debo explicarte algo –le dijo él una tarde mientras tomaban un firewhisky en un bar mágico del Callejón Diagon-. No me gusta hablar de ello, pero si tenemos que trabajar juntos es necesario que lo sepas.

- Dime –contestó ella disponiéndose a escuchar.

- Pues verás, yo...- empezó a decir _Lunático_-. Yo soy...

Ella lo miraba expectante.

- Esto es difícil para mí... –continuó él- Está bien. Hara.. yo soy... Yo soy un licántropo –dijo finalmente-. Por esa razón debo aislarme de todos vosotros durante las noches de Luna llena.

Dicho esto, observó a su compañera conteniendo la respiración. Hara se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos interminables e incómodos segundos.

- ¡Vaya...! –dijo al fin- Desde luego, has conseguido sorprenderme.

- Gracias Hara.

- ¿Gracias por qué? –preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Porque no has salido corriendo –contestó él con una débil sonrisa.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que haber salido corriendo? –preguntó ella sonriendo también.

- Se supone que debes tener miedo de mí.

Hara lo observó. Tenía el rostro demacrado y con algunas incipientes arrugas, a pesar de su juventud, una mirada lánguida, y una barba mal afeitada. Sus ropas estaban raídas y remendadas en exceso. Todo él tenía el aspecto del desamparo.

- Pues... no das mucho miedo, la verdad –le contestó Hara finalmente.

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos breves instantes, y después estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo –consiguió decir Remus finalmente- Mi aspecto no es precisamente terrorífico. Pero tendrías que verme cuando me convierto en lobo. Entonces sí que te daría miedo.

- ¡Ey¡No te hagas el chulito conmigo! –le contestó ella divertida- Tú tampoco me has visto a mí convertida en ave.

- ¿En qué?

- En ave-_veela_ –contestó ella haciéndose la interesante- Puedo hacerlo. Desciendo de _veelas_.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó él sorprendido, pero sin dejar de sonreír- No lo sabía.

- Muy pocos lo saben –respondió ella- Así que no te hagas el presumido conmigo porque eres un hombre-lobo, yo también tengo una parte no-humana. Ahora ya lo sabes.

Los dos volvieron a reírse juntos.

- Supongo que Snape no debía saberlo cuando salía contigo en el colegio –dijo Remus sonriendo aún.

Hara dejó de sonreír, y lo miró muy seria.

- ¿Y por qué supones eso?

Remus se dio cuenta tarde de que se había extralimitado con su comentario jocoso, e intentó rectificar.

- Bueno... –balbuceó- La mayoría de los Slytherin no tenían en muy buen concepto a aquellos que no eran magos o brujas de sangre pura...

- Él sí lo sabía –le interrumpió ella- Lo supo desde el principio.

- Está bien, perdona –dijo Remus- Me he pasado. Lo siento.

La observó. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido, y la mirada perdida en su vaso. En sus labios había aparecido una ligera mueca de dolor.

- ¿Lo querías mucho? –preguntó tímidamente.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

- No sé cómo reaccionaré si tengo que enfrentarme a él alguna vez –le contestó- No sé si seré capaz de hacerlo.

Remus puso su mano sobre la de ella.

- Sabrás cumplir con tu deber –le dijo sonriendo tristemente.

- Pues yo no estoy tan segura de eso –contestó ella intentando devolverle la sonrisa.

- Deja pasar el tiempo –le recomendó Remus- Dicen que lo cura todo.

Hara asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras continuaba intentando sonreír.

Desde que se había separado de Severus, aquella era la primera vez que confesaba sus sentimientos y sus miedos a alguien.


	21. Chapter 20

"_P.M._": 

Con el tiempo, _Lunático_ y _Granger_ fueron asumiendo misiones de mayor envergadura. A principios de 1981 detectaron a un mortífago por primera vez. Se trataba de un chico joven, hijo de una prestigiosa familia de magos de Glasgow. Gracias a sus poderes como _veela_, fue fácil para _Granger_ sacarle la información que la Orden necesitaba y el chico le dijo todo lo que sabía. Por desgracia, el muchacho no poseía una información en exceso relevante, pero Hara y Remus vieron en ello un importante abanico de posibilidades.

Ambos establecieron el nuevo sistema de trabajo en apenas una noche de vigilia. En realidad, era bastante sencillo.

En primer lugar, Remus investigaba a los miembros de familias mágicas de sangre pura, y que dispusieran de amplios recursos económicos. Se ponían en marcha en cuanto _Lunático_ detectaba la menor sospecha de pertenencia o simpatía hacia el movimiento de Voldemort.

Hara establecía el primer contacto con un encuentro "casual", y utilizaba sus poderes de _veela_ para citarlos posteriormente. La cita se desarrollaba siempre en algún lugar público, donde Remus también estaba presente. Utilizando su poder de manipulación, Hara intentaba conseguir toda la información posible sin que el mago se diera cuenta de ello. Pero en algunos casos, la perspicacia del sospechoso impedía que Hara pudiera hacer su trabajo. Entonces, pasaban al plan B.

Cuando Hara dejaba caer su servilleta al suelo, Remus sabía que el plan B estaba en marcha. La bruja insinuaba cierto interés personal hacia su acompañante, quien caía en la trampa de inmediato. La _veela_ se lo llevaba a algún callejón trasero y discreto, donde Remus los esperaba, y mediante diversos hechizos conseguían la información que habían ido a buscar. Después hechizaban al mortífago con un _Obliviate_ parcial, y desaparecían.

La información que Remus y Hara proporcionaron a la Orden del Fénix mediante este sistema, favoreció el desmantelamiento de cinco reuniones secretas de mortífagos, y las detenciones de varios de ellos.

Sin embargo, también los miembros de la Orden sufrían bajas importantes.

Hara se había trasladado a un pequeño piso de un barrio_muggle_ de Londres. Su trabajo en el Ministerio le había proporcionado una cierta holgura económica, pero le quitaba tiempo para la Orden. Aún así, intentaba compaginar ambas tareas lo mejor que podía.

Recogía su correo cada mañana cuando llegaba al Departamento de Aurores, y después se disponía a recibir las órdenes del día de su jefe, Scrimgeour. El auror los reunía en una sala del Departamento y repartía el trabajo.

A Hara le tocó escribir informes aquella mañana, pero primero decidió abrir su correo. Le llamó la atención un sobre que no parecía ser como los demás. La mayor parte del correo que ella recibía era oficial, de otros Departamentos del Ministerio, o de sus jefes. Pero aquel sobre era distinto. Lo abrió en primer lugar.

"_Tu amiga L.P. corre peligro._

_P.M._"

Hara le dio la vuelta al pergamino, pero no había nada más escrito en él. El sobre tampoco tenía ninguna otra indicación más que su propio nombre y la dirección de destino. Hara cogió su varita y les hizo un hechizo revelador. No había nada más que lo escrito.

Repasó los nombres de sus amistades femeninas, y no tardó en relacionar aquellas siglas con las de Lily Potter. Lily había tenido a su hijo hacía un año y por esa razón su participación en la Orden había disminuido considerablemente, así que no era lógico que su vida peligrase especialmente en aquellos momentos. No podía estar segura de la veracidad de aquel mensaje sin saber quién lo había enviado.

La clave estaba en el remitente.

"P.M.".

Intentó recordar el nombre de alguien que coincidiera con aquellas siglas. Peter Pettegrew era "P.P.", Patrick Smithers era "P.S.", Pamela Thraw era "P.T."... Repasó uno por uno todos los nombres que recordaba, tanto de personas que ella conocía, como de autores de libros, nombres que hubiesen aparecido en algún diario, que hubiese oído en la radio, personajes públicos... Nada. Ninguno coincidía exactamente con aquellas siglas. Se forzó por recordar más nombres, y de repente se le ocurrió que quizá aquella firma no correspondía a ningún nombre real, sino a un pseudónimo.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Bajó corriendo a la Sección Postal del Ministerio, y preguntó por el funcionario mágico que había repartido el correo en su Departamento aquella mañana. El mago consultó el Registro, y le informó que aquel sobre había llegado por lechuza desde la Oficina Postal de Hodsmeade. Hara le dio las gracias y se apareció en el pequeño pueblo mágico de inmediato.

Se dirigió hacia la Oficina Postal y preguntó por el remitente de aquella carta. La bruja que estaba en la ventanilla consultó también su Registro, pero no pudo darle la información que la auror le pedía, ya que no constaba en ninguna parte, al igual que ocurría con el sobre. Sin embargo, recordaba al mago que la había enviado el día anterior porque tuvo una discusión con él, precisamente por el tema del remitente. Era un mago joven, vestido completamente de negro, y con un semblante sombrío y pálido. Tenía el cabello negro, largo y lacio, y le caía sobre la cara, escondiendo su rostro, como si de unas cortinas se tratase. Sus ojos eran negros y fríos. La bruja de la Oficina de Correos no podía entender cómo ella había acabado enviando aquella carta sin remitente.

Hara le preguntó si había visto con anterioridad a aquel mago por el pueblo, o si sabía quién era. La bruja le contestó que no lo había visto nunca, pero que si estaba en el pueblo, seguramente se hospedaría en _Las Tres Escobas_ o en_Cabeza de Puerco_.

La auror fue a hablar primero con la Sra. Rosmerta. Ella la recordaba de cuándo estudiaba en Hogwarts, y bajaba al pueblo los fines de semana con sus amigas o con su novio. Hara desvió aquel tema en seguida, y centró la conversación en el misterioso mago que le había remitido aquella carta. La Sra. Rosmerta le dijo que esa descripción coincidía con la del novio que ella tenía cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, y le guiñó un ojo, pero que no recordaba haber tenido un huésped con aquel aspecto en los últimos días.

Se despidió con prisas y dirigió sus pasos a _Cabeza de Puerco_. El dueño de la taberna la observó hostil cuando Hara le hizo su pregunta, y negó con la cabeza. Pero el único cliente que había en el local, se acercó hacia ellos visiblemente borracho. Sonrió a Hara y empezó a balbucear que él sí recordaba a aquel mago. Había estado allí un año antes, y lo recordaba porque no era el tipo de cliente que frecuentase una taberna como aquella, y a pesar de eso, había sido expulsado por alborotador. Cuando Hara le pidió que le explicase qué había ocurrido, el dueño de la _Cabeza de Puerco_ interrumpió la conversación, e invitó a la bruja a marcharse de su local.

La calle estaba completamente desierta cuando Hara salió. Su investigación había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Reaccionó. Se preguntó qué gárgolas estaba haciendo allí, y qué era lo que pretendía. Se sintió ridícula corriendo tras una pista que la llevara hasta Severus, su _**P**__ríncipe__**M**__estizo_, como si fuese una adolescente inmadura. Lo echaba demasiado de menos, pero no podía volver a comportarse de aquella manera nunca más.

Conjuró su _Patronus_ y le envió el mensaje de la carta a Dumbledore, junto con sus conclusiones. El viejo mago sabría qué grado de veracidad darle y actuaría en consecuencia. Pensó que, en cualquier caso, la seguridad de Lily estaba garantizada en sus manos

Pocos minutos después estaba de nuevo en el Ministerio haciendo informes.


	22. Chapter 21

JAMES LANNSTÈRE:

El día amaneció nublado, como era habitual en Londres, y Hara se dispuso a desayunar antes de trasladarse al Ministerio, como cada mañana. Pero desde que se había despertado intuía que aquel día sería diferente. Aquel día iba a ocurrir algo importante.

Cuando finalizó su jornada en el Ministerio, decidió dar un paseo y tomarse un té en _El Dragón Dorado_, una conocida cafetería del Callejón Diagon. Era un local agradable y discreto, y se sentó en una mesa al lado de una de las ventanas.

Observó la calle, y a los magos y las brujas que la recorrían arriba y abajo haciendo sus compras. Aquel día no tenía ninguna misión de la Orden que cumplir, y la tarde era tranquila.

- ¿Me permitiría invitarla a un té, señorita?

Hara se volvió sobresaltada. Delante de ella había un mago de unos treinta años, vestido de negro, el cabello dorado, los ojos verdes, y una maravillosa sonrisa.

- Ya he tomado uno, gracias –le contestó Hara cuando reaccionó.

El mago no hizo caso de su comentario y se sentó a su mesa.

- Entonces, permítame que la invite a otra cosa –insistió.

En realidad, ya me marchaba –Hara hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el mago puso la mano sobre su brazo impidiéndoselo.

- Por favor... –le dijo- Disculpe mi brusquedad, no he querido asustarla. Permítame que la invite a algo para resarcir mis malos modales.

Hara volvió a sentarse. La intuición de aquella mañana regresó a su memoria, y miró a aquel mago con curiosidad. Realmente, tenía una sonrisa maravillosa y era muy atractivo.

- Mi nombre es James Lannstère –le dijo.

- Euh... Hara Eslitere –contestó ella extendiéndole la mano.

Lannstère tomó su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios. La besó suavemente, sin darse prisa.

- Estoy verdaderamente encantado de conocerla, señorita Eslitere.

La invitó a otro té y estuvieron hablando todo el resto de la tarde. Conforme avanzaba la conversación, Hara sentía que aquel encuentro iba a ser especial. Observó a su acompañante. Era un mago educado y ricamente vestido, por lo que dedujo que pertenecía a una familia acomodada. Estaba intentando seducirla, eso estaba claro, pero no podía estar segura de si aquel intento era real o una trampa. Hablaba con extrema seguridad, y parecía un hombre culto, aunque no excesivamente inteligente. Tenía cierta prepotencia y se le veía muy seguro de sí mismo. Hara decidió llevar la conversación hacia temas relacionados con la Magia.

Hablaron sobre el origen y el desarrollo de varios hechizos, y sobre las investigaciones mágicas que se estaban desarrollando para mejorar y perfeccionar algunos de ellos. Y finalmente, llegaron a la Magia Oscura y a la situación bélica que estaba sufriendo el mundo mágico en aquel momento.

- Créame Hara –le dijo con seguridad- La situación en la que nos encontrábamos antes estaba llegando a límites insostenibles.

- ¿Usted cree? –preguntó ella sin dar su opinión.

- Desde luego –contestó James- ¿Le parece lógico que los magos tengamos que esconder nuestra existencia a los _muggles_?

- Bueno, se supone que lo hacemos para evitar que ellos puedan utilizar nuestros poderes para sus fines.

- Eso tampoco es lógico, mi querida Hara –le replicó él sin abandonar su maravillosa sonrisa- Es imposible que los _muggles_ pudieran hacernos eso. Podríamos evitarlo fácilmente con nuestro poder mágico.

Aquel hombre la interesaba realmente. Tenía la intuición de que podía ser importante. Hara continuó la conversación evitando expresar su opinión de forma clara, y él, aunque con menos precaución que ella, exponía sus ideas con bastante moderación también.

Cuando salieron del local, Lannstère la invitó a cenar aquel sábado, y Hara aceptó.

La bruja se dirigió inmediatamente al callejón situado detrás de la cafetería y conjuró su _Patronus_.

"_Busca información sobre James Lannstère. En un hora nos vemos en el cuartel general_".

Remus la estaba esperando cuando Hara llegó.

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido que investiguemos a James Lannstère? –le preguntó claramente alterado.

- Lo he conocido esta tarde –le contestó Hara- ¿Has averiguado algo?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –le contestó su amigo sentándose a una mesa llena de pergaminos- James Lannstère es hijo de un rentista francés que se trasladó a vivir a Inglaterra tras heredar unas suntuosas propiedades de un lejano familiar de su padre. No lo habíamos investigado antes porque su apellido no constaba entre los de las familias mágicas de sangre pura inglesas, pero los Lannstère son una de las familias mágicas más antiguas y de mayor prestigio de Francia. Kingsley me ha confirmado que el Ministerio está investigando ciertas transacciones de oro que James Lannstère ha realizado durante los últimos meses a varias cuentas. Pero el caso es que los titulares de esas cuentas no existen. No constan en ningún Registro del Ministerio. Se sospecha que está financiando la compra de ingredientes ilegales para pociones. Eso es todo lo que he conseguido averiguar en tan poco tiempo.

- Muy interesante... –murmuró Hara.

- ¿Y dices que lo has conocido esta tarde? –preguntó Remus- ¿Cómo?

- Intentó seducirme mientras tomaba un té –le contestó ella sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Podría ser una trampa.

- Lo sé –le confirmó Hara- Sigue investigando, por favor.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Hara?

- De momento, cenar con él este sábado.

- Cenaron juntos aquel sábado, y el martes y el viernes siguientes. Y mientras tanto, Remus iba reuniendo más información sobre el mago.

El Ministerio había conseguido interceptar la entrada ilegal de un cargamento de mandrágoras hacía pocas semanas. Se trataba de una especie tropical cuya característica fundamental era la de provocar alucinaciones terroríficas, cuando se la mezclaba con ingredientes tan inofensivos como la hierbabuena y la raíz de roble. La poción _Inferno_, entre cuyos componentes constaba aquella especie tropical de mandrágora, había sido prohibida por el Consejo Europeo Mágico hacía doscientos años. Hasta aquel momento, la poción se había utilizado principalmente como medio de tortura y extorsión.

El cargamento interceptado había sido financiado con oro proveniente de las cuentas de aquellos magos que no constaban en los Registros del Ministerio y que, a su vez, se habían nutrido del oro de James Lannstère. En aquella operación, los aurores habían detenido a los tres magos que estaban recogiendo el cargamento y, posteriormente, al mismo Lannstère. Tras las investigaciones pertinentes, los primeros habían sido acusados de mortífagos, y estaban a la espera de juicio, pero se tuvo que dejar en libertad a Lannstère por falta de pruebas. El mago alegó que aquella transacción tenía relación con ciertos negocios de su familia, que pudo demostrar, así que no se le pudo relacionar con el pago del cargamento ilegal interceptado.

- Es nuestro hombre –sentenció Hara cuando Remus le dio la información.

- Sí –contestó Remus- Aunque tendremos que demostrar su implicación en el pago de ese cargamento ilegal.

- ¿Qué implicación? –preguntó Hara sorprendida.

- Para eso querías que lo investigara¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Hara visiblemente escandalizada- ¡Tiene que seguir en libertad!

- Vamos a ver, Hara –dijo Remus aturdido- No entiendo nada.

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó al lado de Remus.

- Todos los indicios apuntan a que ese tipo es un mortífago perteneciente al círculo cercano a quién-tú-sabes, y esta es la primera vez que contactamos con alguien tan próximo a él –le explicó- James Lannstère es el hombre que me va a introducir en la organización de quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Remus se la quedó mirando estupefacto.

- Será mejor que solicitemos una reunión con Dumbledore –dijo finalmente.

El director escuchó las animadas explicaciones de Hara sin decir ni una palabra, ni mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

- La oportunidad es única, ciertamente –dijo al fin cuando ella finalizó de exponer su propuesta- Hace tiempo que la Orden pretende introducir un espía en la organización de Voldemort, y este podría ser el momento.

Hara sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo? –le preguntó el viejo mago con cierta preocupación.

- Puedo hacerlo –contestó ella con seguridad.

- Un momento –intervino Remus- ¿Y qué pasa con Snape? Lo siento Hara, pero según todos los indicios, Snape también pertenece a los círculos cercanos a Voldemort. Es más que probable que coincidas con él una vez estés dentro, y entonces ¿cómo vas a justificarle tu supuesto cambio de bando?

- No tengo que justificarle nada. Habré cambiado de opinión y ya está.

- Hara –continuó Lupin- por lo que tengo entendido, le dijiste a Lily que habíais roto vuestra relación porque él se hizo mortífago¿no es así?

Hara se mordió el labio. Aquella fastidiosa mentira que le explicó a su amiga porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor, se iba a volver en contra suya.

- Si ahora resulta que has cambiado de opinión y quieres hacerte mortífaga –continuó el licántropo- ¿por qué gárgolas se supone que no te has puesto en contacto con él directamente?

- Remus tiene razón –intervino Dumbledore- ¿Has pensado cómo solucionar ese inconveniente?

- Puedo decirle que no sabía cómo localizarlo, pero que conocía a James Lannstère y que por eso lo hice a través suyo –contestó Hara.

- Sí, y también podrías pedirle a Lannstère que te pusiera en contacto con Snape, ya que seguramente él sí sabría cómo localizarlo –le atajó Remus.

A Hara le gustaba la inteligencia de Remus, pero en aquel momento estaba resultando ser una verdadera molestia.

- Pues le diré que quería darle una sorpresa –contestó alterada- ¡No lo sé! Creo que Snape será la menor de mis preocupaciones una vez esté allí dentro¿no te parece?

- No es así, Hara –intervino Dumbledore- Severus puede ser el elemento que haga fracasar tu misión. No sabes cómo puede reaccionar, ni si te traicionará.

- Severus no sabe nada sobre mi implicación con la Orden del Fénix –replicó ella- Y tampoco sabe nada de mi vida desde que nos separamos. Por un simple cálculo de tiempo, puede llegar a la conclusión de que terminé mis estudios y ya soy auror. Eso es todo. Rompimos nuestra relación y ha pasado el tiempo, ahora he cambiado de opinión y quiero ser mortífaga. Es algo perfectamente posible, no tiene porque sospechar nada.

- Si te sigue amando, habrá menos problemas –dijo Remus- Aunque no conocemos el grado de fidelidad que le guarda a Voldemort. Pero si ya te olvidó...

- Si ya me olvidó –le interrumpió Hara- podré utilizar con él mi poder de _veela_, como con los demás. Seamos sinceros, si la Orden quiere introducir un espía en la organización de quien-vosotros-sabéis, tendrá que asumir los riesgos que eso conlleva. Nunca podremos estar seguros de tenerlo todo bien atado, ni existirá el plan perfecto. Ahora tenemos esta oportunidad. Mejor dicho, ahora _yo_ tengo esta oportunidad. ¿La vamos a desaprovechar?

Dumbledore y Lupin se miraron en silencio. Hara tenía razón.

El director se volvió hacia la bruja, y la mirada que le dirigió no podía ser más explícita.

- Adelante.

Hara sonrió de oreja a oreja. La orden de Dumbledore había llegado por fin.

En las citas que la auror mantuvo con Lannstère a partir de aquel momento, Hara empezó a dejarle entrever su creciente interés por el Señor Tenebroso, hasta que llegó el momento en el que ella le comunicó claramente su intención de entrar al servicio de Lord Voldemort. Lannstère le comentó entonces que eso no era tan sencillo, y que el Señor Tenebroso ponía a prueba la fidelidad de los que aspiraban a tener el honor de ser marcados como siervos suyos. Hara le contestó que estaba dispuesta a pasar la prueba, y que estaba segura de que no defraudaría al Señor Tenebroso. Lannstère le dijo que intentaría hacer algo por ella, pero que no le podía prometer nada.

Lord Voldemort recibió al francés aquella misma noche. Aquel apellido, "_Eslitere_", no le sonaba de nada, y tampoco pertenecía al círculo de antiguas familias mágicas y de sangre pura que él conocía.

- ¿Qué sabes sobre ella? –le preguntó- Además de que sea un bomboncito apetecible, claro está.

Lannstère sonrió un tanto avergonzado.

- El Señor Tenebroso me conoce bien –dijo- Parece una mujer acomodada, y apoya vuestra causa sin ninguna duda. Está deseosa por entrar a vuestro servicio. No sé mucho más sobre ella, salvo que en Hogwarts perteneció a la Casa Slytherin.

- En aquel momento entró un hombrecillo pequeño y de aspecto temeroso.

- ¡Ah, sí! –dijo Lord Voldemort al verlo entrar- Ahora no tengo tiempo, Lannstère. Investiga sobre esa Hara Eslitere y tráeme toda la información que puedas.

- ¿Ha... Hara Eslitere? –balbuceó el hombrecillo pequeño que acababa de entrar.

- ¿Acaso la conoces? –preguntó Voldemort mirándolo con curiosidad.

- ¡Oh¡Sí, sí, mi Señor! –exclamó el hombrecillo satisfecho- Es una auror que trabaja para la Orden del Fénix.

Lord Voldemort dibujó en su cara una sonrisa llena de maldad. Se volvió hacia Lannstère.

- Al parecer, el bomboncito te ha engañado como a un niño, Lannstère –le dijo divertido- Cambio de planes. Tráemela, y dile que todo va bien y que la quiero conocer. ¡Ah! Y ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Si esa mujer estuvo en Slytherin, la mayoría de mis siervos la conocerá también. No me puedo arriesgar a que alguno de ellos fuese su amigo, y tuviera absurdas tentaciones de traicionarme. Sobretodo si, como dices, la chica es un bomboncito.

- Hacéis bien, mi Señor –intervino el hombrecillo- Creo recordar que Malfoy la conocía, y que Snape era su amigo.

- ¿Lo véis? –dijo Voldemort con su maligna sonrisa- Ni una palabra a nadie, especialmente a Malfoy. Por suerte, Snape está ahora fuera, cumpliendo con una misión para mí, y aún tardará unos días en regresar.

- Como digáis, mi Señor –contestó Lannstère inclinándose.

Pero antes de que alcanzase la puerta, James Lannstère caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

- No más errores, Lannstère –siseó Voldemort-, porque la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente contigo.

El Señor Tenebroso volvió a alzar su varita, y el francés gritó de dolor.


	23. Chapter 22

LA MISIÓN DEL "APOCALIPSIS":

Hara había pensado mucho en las palabras de Lupin durante aquellos días. Nadie conocía la verdadera razón por la que ella y Severus se habían separado. Ni nadie conocía la existencia de la carta que le dejó el día que la abandonó. Sabía perfectamente que lo volvería a ver allí dentro, pero había pasado más de un año desde que se separaron, y no podía estar segura de la clase de persona en la que se había podido convertir durante ese tiempo. Mantenía la esperanza de que Severus no la hubiese olvidado, sobretodo después de recibir su aviso sobre Lily. La única razón que podía justificar la preocupación de él por la seguridad de Lily, era la amistad que las había unido siempre. Pero Hara no podía estar segura de nada, ni siquiera de ella misma y de si sería capaz de engañar también a Severus.

Lannstère le informó que Voldemort había accedido a su petición, y dos días después la condujo a las afueras de Londres, a un castillo en ruinas que no parecía habitado. El edificio se elevaba sobre un montículo rocoso y se recortaba contra el cielo gris y nuboso de la zona, lo que le confería un aspecto fantasmagórico.

Hara empezó a ponerse nerviosa, y sintió miedo. De repente, no sabía por qué había decidido hacer aquello. Pero aquel no era el momento de dudar, cualquier mínimo fallo le costaría la vida. Sabía que _Lunático_ los seguía, volando más alto que ellos, por encima de las nubes, sin ser visto, y eso la tranquilizó.

Aterrizaron en el patio del castillo, y a Hara le resultó extraño que el edificio no estuviera camuflado mediante el encantamiento_Fidelius_, ya que ella podía verlo sin ningún problema y nadie le había indicado aquel emplazamiento.

- El Señor Tenebroso levanta el encantamiento cuando traemos a un nuevo miembro –dijo Lannstère, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

- Entiendo –contestó la auror- Aunque es un poco arriesgado.

- ¡En absoluto! –exclamó él- Si el aspirante es aceptado, el Guardián le indica el emplazamiento para que pueda encontrar el castillo en el futuro.

- ¿Y si no es aceptado? –preguntó Hara sin emoción en su voz.

Lannstère sonrió con malicia.

- En ese caso, nunca podrá salir de aquí.

Hara se obligó a sonreír, aunque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

- Por supuesto –contestó con calma.

Lannstère la condujo hasta una puerta lateral situada en la parte izquierda del patio del castillo. La bruja la miró con la sensación de que, una vez la hubiera traspasado, nunca más volvería a salir de allí. Se preguntó dónde estaría Remus y miró hacia el cielo, pero sólo vio nubes. Traspasó el umbral y empezó a bajar los escalones que tenían su origen en la entrada. La puerta se cerró tras ella con un golpe seco.

Estaba oscuro, y Hara apenas podía ver donde ponía el pie. Tardó varios minutos en acostumbrar sus ojos a la tenue luz de las antorchas, que se encontraban situadas a lo largo de las paredes de aquel estrecho corredor por el que discurrían las escaleras.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y el único sonido que se oía era el de sus pasos sobre los escalones. Metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su túnica y apretó con fuerza su varita. Oclumancia. Debía mantener su mente cerrada. Esconder sus pensamientos, esconder sus miedos.

Del final de las escaleras surgía un pasadizo que llevaba a una pequeña sala donde les esperaba un mortífago sentado detrás de una mesa. Levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en Hara, luego miró a Lannstère y asintió sin mediar palabra. Se levantó de la silla y les indicó que lo siguieran. Traspasaron una puerta y empezaron a subir otras escaleras. En la parte superior había una sencilla puerta de madera. El mortífago la abrió y entraron a una lujosa estancia, con muebles de época finamente tallados, gruesas alfombras en el suelo, y grandes cuadros colgados en las paredes. En el otro lado de la estancia había una puerta cubierta por una lámina de oro, y adornada por complejos relieves florales. El mortífago que los guiaba se paró ante esa puerta, carraspeó y se alisó la túnica. Habían llegado.

El hombre abrió la puerta, se apartó a un lado y Hara entendió que debía entrar. La puerta se cerró detrás suyo con un golpe sordo.

Se encontró sola dentro de un gran salón rectangular, con el techo muy alto. El suelo era de mármol y las paredes estaban adornadas por coloridos tapices y algunos espejos. Una hilera de columnas recorrían cada lado del salón, y entre ellas podían verse dos grandes puertas, tan ricamente adornadas como las anteriores, situadas a cada lado de la parte superior de la estancia. En la zona frontal había una especie de tarima a la que se accedía mediante unas escaleras cubiertas de mármol negro, que la rodeaban en todo su perímetro. Y sobre ella, una especie de trono presidía todo el salón. Tenía el respaldo alto y estaba adornado por dos serpientes negras enroscadas entre sí en actitud de ataque la una contra la otra. Los reposa-brazos también eran dos serpientes talladas en madera, y el tapizado era rojo sangre. El salón estaba iluminado por tres grandes lámparas de araña que pendían del techo.

De pronto, las grandes puertas laterales se abrieron y de ellas fueron saliendo mortífagos enmascarados en filas ordenadas, una de cada puerta. Se dispusieron en círculo alrededor del salón dejando a Hara en el centro. Contó unos cincuenta.

Las tres únicas puertas que había en aquella sala estaban flanqueadas por los mortífagos. No había más salidas.

Uno de los mortífagos dio un paso hacia adelante y habló:

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó.

- Mi nombre es Hara Eslitere –respondió ella.

- ¿Y a qué has venido? –continuó el mortífago.

- He venido a unirme a los mortífagos que sirven al Señor Tenebroso.

Hara respiró hondo. No podía cometer ningún error, no podía fallar ahora.

El mortífago que había hablado regresó a su sitio y se hizo el silencio. La auror miró de reojo a los mortífagos que tenía a los lados. Era imposible distinguir sus rostros, escondidos tras las máscaras, pero sus ojos refulgían en odio y frialdad.

De pronto se detuvo en uno de ellos. Su altura, su complexión, su cabello, sus negros ojos que refulgían a través de la máscara...

Un humo verde oscuro apareció frente al trono, en lo alto de la tarima, desviando la atención de Hara. El humo se iba haciendo cada vez más denso y aumentaba de volumen. Empezó a girar sobre sí mismo cada vez más rápido, hasta que se empezó a distinguir una figura humana. Finalmente, el humo se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció un hombre, completamente cubierto por una capa negra que le llegaba hasta los pies. Era alto y extremadamente delgado, de manos huesudas, largas y muy blancas, como las manos de un muerto. Su cara estaba cubierta por una capucha.

Hara sintió el frío de la muerte atravesando sus huesos y se obligó a no retirar su mirada de él. El hombre habló.

- ¡Bienvenida Hara Eslitere! –dijo con una voz fría– Me han dicho que quieres unirte a mis mortífagos.

La auror inclinó su cabeza ante Lord Voldemort.

- Así es, mi Señor –respondió, y su voz no temblaba.

- Muy bien..., muy bien... –prosiguió el hombre con un tono burlón en la voz- ¿Y qué puedes ofrecerme para que yo acepte tus servicios?

- Mi obediencia y mi lealtad absolutas, mi Señor –respondió Hara- Haré cualquier cosa que el Señor Tenebroso tenga a bien ordenarme. Lo que sea por devolver al mundo mágico el lugar predominante que le corresponde.

En ese momento, sintió como si le taladraran la mente. El Señor Tenebroso intentaba entrar en sus pensamientos. Ella se resistió, pero el ataque era intensivo y de una potencia que no había conocido hasta ese momento. Se esforzó hasta el límite por resistirse, pero Voldemort le había pillado por sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué te resistes? –preguntó Voldemort divertido- ¿Acaso no me estás diciendo la verdad?

- No osaría mentiros, mi Señor –le contestó.

Lord Voldemort se retiró la capucha y Hara pudo verle el rostro. Tenía una cara cadavérica y blanca, dura, rígida y sin expresión alguna. Su boca era una línea horizontal sin labios. En el lugar de la nariz tenía dos agujeros, como los de un reptil. Y sus ojos tenían una mirada fría, gélida, amarilla y con un iris vertical. Los ojos de una serpiente. Hara apenas pudo soportar que la mirase, pero había algo familiar para ella en aquellos ojos. Fue como verse reflejada en un espejo.

"_El hecho de que te hayas convertido en serpiente y de que hables en parsel, significa que compartes con Voldemort algunas de las características mágicas innatas en vuestra familia_ ".

Las palabras de Dumbledore retumbaron en su cerebro, pero no sabía como utilizar esos poderes comunes en aquel momento.

Tenía que cambiar de estrategia. No era prudente impedir que entrara en su mente, pero lo que sí debía hacer era limitarle ese acceso. Respiró profundamente.

Su mente fue atacada de nuevo. Implacable, el poder del Señor Tenebroso intentaba introducirse en sus pensamientos con una fuerza sobrehumana, que ella apenas podía detener. La había pillado por sorpresa otra vez, y no había podido prepararse. La cabeza le estallaba a causa de la potencia de la lucha invisible entre ambas mentes. Voldemort parecía estar ganando la partida otra vez, y avanzaba cada vez más. La tensión estaba llegando al límite, y Hara apenas podía resistirlo. Y de pronto, cesó de nuevo.

El Señor Tenebroso volvió a hablar. Su voz era ahora mucho más fría que antes, y sus palabras se deslizaron por la sala como el susurro de una serpiente.

- Guardas muchos secretos –dijo al fin- Y algunos de ellos francamente sorprendentes... –la miró con una mirada extraña- Así que eres una _veela_... Una híbrida. Y aún así, has tenido la osadía de presentarte aquí, ante mí, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, para ofrecerme tus servicios. Tu atrevimiento es imperdonable.

Voldemort había accedido a un recuerdo que nunca debió conocer. No podía volver a bajar la guardia. Pero en ese momento, tenía que salvar la situación crítica que se había creado.

- Mi Señor –dijo al fin con voz afectada-. No soy una _veela_. Mi padre es mago, y mi madre es bruja. Tengo una antepasada lejana que fue _veela_, pero yo no lo soy. Mi sangre es limpia, y todo mi afán no es otro que el de serviros.

El Señor Tenebroso guardó silencio mientras la observaba atentamente.

- Así que quieres que te dé una oportunidad –dijo finalmente.

- Os lo ruego, mi Señor.

Algo iba mal. Desde aquel último ataque a su mente, Voldemort parecía desconcertado, y Hara no creía que sus recuerdos sobre su condición de _veela_ le hubiesen provocado aquella reacción. Había accedido a algún otro recuerdo suyo, pero ¿a cuál?

El Señor Tenebroso volvió a atacar su mente. Pero esta vez no la cogió desprevenida. Condujo la mente de Voldemort hacia donde ella quería. La Orden del Fénix. Tenía que jugarse el todo por el todo. Descubrir que tenía contacto con la Orden podría convertirla en una doble espía para Voldemort. Sólo esperaba que a él se le ocurriese la misma idea.

- La Orden del Fénix... –susurró divertido- Muy hábil Eslitere. Muy hábil.

- Mi Señor –empezó a decir Hara-, he abandonado la Orden del Fénix para unirme a vuestra causa. Pero si lo deseáis, puedo volver a ella y facilitaros toda la información que...

- No necesito un espía –la interrumpió Voldemort- Pero habla. Veamos si es cierta esa fidelidad y esa obediencia que dices que me tienes. Cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre la Orden del Fénix.

Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. Pero, al menos, se había preparado para afrontar aquella pregunta. De momento, parecía que tenía otra oportunidad.

- Mi Señor, la Orden tiene una débil estructura y muy pocos de sus miembros son expertos en Artes Oscuras. Hay más voluntad que efectividad y...

- ¡Mientes! –le interrumpió Lord Voldemort- ¿Crees que no conozco a mi enemigo¿Crees que no sé que Dumbledore se ha rodeado de los mejores magos y brujas que ha podido atraer a su causa¿Crees que no sé que la Orden se convierte día a día en una organización más fuerte? –hizo una pausa y sonrió-. Pero mis mortífagos se están ocupando de debilitarla, por supuesto. Cada día que pasa cae alguno de sus miembros... –y posó su mirada en ella con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

No había ninguna duda. Voldemort tenía demasiada información sobre la Orden, lo que significaba que ya tenía un espía infiltrado en ella. Su última oportunidad se había deshecho como un pergamino viejo.

Pero además, había algo muy extraño en todo aquello. Desde el primer momento, el Señor Tenebroso había estado jugando con ella. No la había tomado en serio hasta que accedió a sus recuerdos por segunda vez, pero había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para no desvelarle lo que había descubierto. Y no se trataba de su condición de_veela_.

De nuevo sintió como su mente era atacada, pero esta vez se cerró por completo a la intrusión de Voldemort. No había conseguido engañar al Señor Tenebroso, así que ya no existía ninguna razón para seguir disimulando.

- Te resistes bien... –dijo él- Veamos hasta donde aguantas.

El Señor Tenebroso levantó su varita. Hara reaccionó en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Su cerebro se puso a trabajar con toda rapidez. Aquello era una trampa. Voldemort no la había creído en ningún momento. Al parecer, no había conseguido engañar a Lannstère como ella creía. Tenía que salir de allí.

Era inútil utilizar su varita, antes de pronunciar ningún hechizo los mortífagos ya se lo habrían impedido. Instintivamente, dirigió su mirada hacia el mortífago de ojos negros que había reconocido antes, como si esperase ayuda por su parte. Pero él se mantuvo inamovible en su lugar dentro del círculo.

La puerta de salida estaba flanqueada por mortífagos. Ese era el primer obstáculo que debía salvar. Con ayuda o sin ella.

Casi al instante, Hara se transformó en _veela_ e inició su danza hechizadora. Se alzó un murmullo entre los mortífagos, que empezaron a acercarse a ella desordenadamente. La escena era rocambolesca. Los mortífagos rivalizaban entre sí sobre su importancia y posesiones, y solicitaban una cita con insistencia.

Sin embargo, dos mortífagos no se habían movido y mantenían su posición en el círculo. El poder de la _veela_ no les había afectado. Uno de ellos era el mortífago de los ojos negros. Todas las dudas y las sospechas que había tenido Hara, se desvanecieron como el humo, y un hilo de esperanza recorrió su cuerpo. Todavía la amaba.

De pronto, la terrorífica voz de Lord Voldemort se alzó imperiosa.

- ¡BASTA! –gritó, pero Hara no abandonó su danza hasta hallarse cerca de la puerta por la que había accedido a aquella sala.

_- Fine Incantatem!_ –volvió a gritar el Señor Tenebroso, y todos los mortífagos parecieron despertar de un sueño.

Aprovechando la confusión que aún reinaba entre ellos, la auror se lanzó hacia la puerta, pero uno de los mortífagos se situó delante de ella impidiéndole el paso. Hara se transformó en ave-_veela_ en cuestión de segundos, desplegó sus alas y se elevó del suelo. Un grito desgarrador surgió de su garganta y se lanzó contra el mortífago de la puerta con las garras adelantadas, dispuesta a destrozarle el rostro y conseguir pasar.

_- ¡¡¡ CRUCIO !!!_

La maldición imperdonable del Señor Tenebroso retumbó como un trueno, y Hara sintió como sus alas se quebraban. Cuando cayó al suelo volvía a tener su forma humana. Le dolían los hombros terriblemente y estaba empapada en sudor.

Dos mortífagos la agarraron cada uno de un brazo y la arrastraron hasta el centro del círculo. Le quitaron la capa y la varita. Hara levantó la cabeza lentamente, jadeando. El Señor Tenebroso la observaba con expresión de sorpresa y guardaba silencio. Ella volvió a mirar de reojo a los mortífagos.

El círculo se había formado de nuevo, pero el fulgor de odio de sus ojos era ahora mucho más intenso que antes. Se fijó en los dos mortífagos que no se habían hechizado. Entonces se dio cuenta. El otro mortífago era una mujer.

- Tienes más recursos de los que creía –dijo Voldemort finalmente-. No conseguirás escapar de aquí y lo sabes. Así que no me hagas perder más tiempo.

Volvió a levantar su varita con una expresión de odio demente en sus ojos. Pero Hara jugó su última carta antes de darse por vencida. Tenía los mismos poderes que Voldemort, y había llegado el momento de ponerlos a prueba.

Inició su transformación en serpiente. Una serpiente verde que al moverse, reflejaba destellos plateados.

En cuestión de segundos se hallaba arrastrándose velozmente hacia la puerta de salida, pero los mortífagos se mantenían inmóviles en su círculo cerrado, sin impedir sus movimientos. No tardó en averiguar la razón.

Cuando se hallaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta, una terrorífica serpiente negra y de mayores dimensiones que ella, le cerró el paso. Tenía las mandíbulas abiertas y estaba a punto de atacarla. Sus ojos eran fríos, amarillos e inyectados en sangre.

Poder por Poder. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Voldemort. Las dos serpientes Slytherin enfrentadas la una contra la otra. Hara miró en el interior de los ojos de Voldemort, que ahora ya no la llenaban de terror, y esperó a que su enemigo atacase primero.

La serpiente negra atacó con un imprevisto y rápido movimiento, pero la serpiente verde sabía lo que su oponente iba a hacer. Se apartó de su ataque en el último segundo e hincó sus dientes en el cuerpo de la serpiente negra, que siseó de dolor. Con un golpe de cola Voldemort lanzó a la serpiente verde lejos de él. Estaba furioso y se arrastró a toda velocidad hacia donde había caído su enemiga. Hara lo estaba esperando, en posición defensiva, mirándole a los ojos. Voldemort se lanzó contra ella, pero no pudo morderla. La serpiente verde era demasiado rápida y se adelantaba siempre a sus movimientos.

La rapidez de movimientos de los dos ofidios era vertiginoso, y ambas serpientes quedaron enroscadas la una con la otra, con sus cabezas echadas hacia atrás y sus mandíbulas abiertas, dispuestas para el ataque. Un vapor verde y plateado las empezó a rodear, y parecía como si de él emanase una luz propia. De pronto, las dos serpientes empezaron a elevarse del suelo, aún enroscadas la una con la otra. El poder mágico del vapor las envolvió, y Hara sintió que su fuerza aumentaba. Se lanzó contra la serpiente negra, y la mordió justo debajo de la mandíbula. Voldemort siseó de dolor otra vez, se retorció y consiguió morder a Hara, quien soltó a su presa inmediatamente.

Las dos serpientes consiguieron liberarse la una de la otra, y cayeron al suelo, mientras el vapor verde y plateado se desvanecía. Lord Voldemort recuperó su forma humana. Tenía el brazo derecho y la mandíbula ensangrentados. Hara regresó a su forma humana también. Su cuello sangraba.

- Estás llena de sorpresas, Hara Eslitere –dijo Voldemort mirándola con odio- Pero como ya te he dicho, no lograrás salir de aquí.

Entonces se dirigió de nuevo hacia la tarima. No parecía caminar, sino deslizarse por el suelo. Una vez en su pedestal, volvió a cubrirse con aquel humo verde oscuro, que empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, hasta que Lord Voldemort se fue desvaneciendo y el humo desapareció.

Dos mortífagos la flanquearon mientras los demás salían ordenadamente por las puertas laterales por las que habían entrado. La mujer mortífaga permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, mirándola fijamente, y después salió con los demás. El mortífago de los ojos negros se mantuvo en su sitio durante unos segundos más.

Mantenía su mirada fija en ella. Aquella mirada de negros y cavernosos túneles que siempre la había hechizado. Hara lo miró también. Durante un instante las dos miradas se unieron, y quedaron petrificadas en aquella fracción de tiempo.

De repente, el hombre volvió bruscamente la cabeza cuando la mujer mortífaga salió y luego volvió a mirar a Hara. Entonces, giró sobre sus talones y salió a toda prisa de la sala, a grandes zancadas y con paso firme. La capa ondeaba detrás suyo mientras caminaba deprisa hacia la salida.

Los dos mortífagos que flanqueaban a Hara la empujaron hacia delante, y la obligaron a caminar.


	24. Chapter 23

**AVISO: en este capítulo se describe una tortura. Los que seáis sensibles a estas cosas, mejor no lo leáis. No me he extralimitado en la violencia, ni mucho menos, pero no deja de ser una tortura lo que se narra aquí.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
**

EL INTERROGATORIO

La llevaron hasta las mazmorras, situadas en la parte inferior del castillo. Un laberinto de cuevas iluminadas por tristes antorchas escondían puertas de hierro en sus rincones, de donde surgían algunos gemidos lastimeros.

Se pararon frente a una de aquellas puertas de hierro, algo más grande que las demás, y entraron en una estancia rocosa y húmeda, de losas irregulares en el suelo y paredes de piedra. Había una silla en el centro.

Uno de los celadores se marchó, y el otro obligó a Hara a sentarse en la silla. Después salió y cerró la puerta mediante un hechizo que Hara apenas pudo oír. La auror lo oyó carraspear afuera, mientras hacía guardia frente a la puerta.

Hara sabía que la iban a interrogar. Y también sabía lo que aquello significaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

El silencio era absoluto. Los minutos pasaban sin que nada ocurriera. Tenía los hombros doloridos y sentía frío sin su capa. Decidió concentrarse y se preparó para lo que se le avecinaba. El objetivo era sobrevivir. Y quizá, quizá, aún podía esperar alguna ayuda...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos que provenían del exterior. De dos personas distintas. Unos eran largos y firmes. Los otros eran más cortos y rápidos, pero no por ello menos firmes. La puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron la mujer mortífaga y el hombre de los ojos negros. Ella llevaba el rostro descubierto, era Bellatrix Lestrange. El hombre mantenía su rostro cubierto por la máscara.

Hara conocía a Bellatrix. La conoció cuando todavía era Bellatrix Black, en el colegio. Pertenecía a su misma Casa, pero nunca se llevaron demasiado bien.

- Hola Eslitere –dijo con voz infantil y cantarina-. Volvemos a vernos en circunstancias no demasiado favorables para ti¿verdad, traidora?

Y soltó una carcajada mientras sus ojos irradiaban desprecio.

- ¿Qué tal Bellatrix? Deberías cambiar de decorador. El que has contratado para arreglar todo esto no ha hecho muy bien su trabajo –le respondió la auror con sorna.

- Las ganas de bromear se te van a acabar muy pronto, Eslitere –dijo Bellatrix sonriendo. Y acercando su rostro al de Hara, continuó- Te lo aseguro.

Se incorporó y la miró desde lo alto, con desdén.

- ¿Acaso creías que podías engañar al Señor Tenebroso? –le dijo- Antes de que entraras por la puerta de este castillo, él ya sabía que eras una auror y que pertenecías a la Orden del Fénix.

Hara no tenía tiempo de pensar quién podría ser el doble espía de Voldemort en aquellos momentos. Pero había cometido un error con Lannstère. Le había dado su verdadero nombre, algo que jamás hacía en sus misiones. La exculpaba el hecho de que había conocido al mortífago de forma casual y no durante una misión. Pero de lo único que podía estar segura, era de que todo aquello había sido una gran trampa, y de que nunca había tenido la más mínima oportunidad.

Bellatrix le sonrió maliciosamente y se situó al lado del mortífago de la máscara. Ambos sacaron sus varitas. Hara escudriñó los ojos del hombre, pero no podía verlos muy bien debido a la escasa luz que había en la celda.

- Está bien, Eslitere, empecemos –dijo Bellatrix-. ¿Dónde se encuentra el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix y quién es su guardián?

Hara la miró y guardó silencio. Bellatrix sonrió.

- ¿Y bien? –volvió a preguntar Bellatrix- ¿Vas a cooperar o no?

Hara mantuvo su silencio.

- Sí, siempre es igual... –dijo la mortífaga con voz cansina- ¡En fin! –suspiró y miró al hombre de la máscara- Cuando quieras.

Antes de que Hara pudiera pensar en nada, la maldición imperdonable de la tortura estaba siendo pronunciada ya por aquel hombre. Ella sintió que una ráfaga de energía mágica golpeaba sus rodillas y el dolor hizo que se doblara y cayera de la silla, arrastrándola consigo y golpeándose la cabeza.

Logró sentarse de nuevo, aunque la falda de su vestido se había rasgado y sus rodillas habían empezado a sangrar. Clavó su mirada en los ojos de aquel hombre. El corazón le latía muy deprisa.

- ¿Vuelvo a intentarlo Eslitere? –dijo Bellatrix en un tono divertido- ¿O nos ahorramos los preliminares y pasamos directamente a la diversión?

Hara la miró con odio, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

- Como quieras –continuó Bellatrix.

Y mirando al hombre de la máscara, asintió con la cabeza. El hombre levantó su varita.

_- ¡Crucio!_

Sintió como si centenares de martillos le golpearan los brazos y las piernas y el dolor se hizo tan insoportable, que finalmente se derrumbó en el suelo golpeándose la mejilla. Jadeaba y estaba empapada en sudor. Tenía sangre en los brazos y en las piernas.

Nadie la había preparado para soportar aquello. Lo que le habían enseñado no servía para aguantar tanto dolor. Aún así, intentó escapar de aquella situación, y su pensamiento voló hacia el mar. Por un momento, el sufrimiento pareció mitigarse y se arrastró hacia la silla temblando. Levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en su verdugo.

- Muestra tu rostro..., muéstrame tu rostro... –le dijo entrecortadamente.

El hombre pareció titubear unos segundos, pero finalmente llevó su mano izquierda hacia la máscara y la dejó caer al suelo.

El rostro de Hara se convirtió en la expresión del horror. Fue en ese momento cuando supo lo que era el dolor verdadero. Su alma, todo su ser, se desgarraba en jirones de sufrimiento que no podía controlar. Nunca pensó que se pudiese sentir tanto dolor a la vez. Su rostro se contrajo en un rictus amargo y se cubrió de lágrimas sucias. Un grito desgarrador, rebosante de sufrimiento desesperado, surgió de su garganta.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUÉ...???!!!

Severus Snape permanecía de pie frente a ella. Impasible, su rostro era una máscara sin expresión. Pero tenía todos los músculos de su cuerpo agarrotados, y el grito interrogador de Hara se le había clavado en la mente como un cuchillo afilado, desgarrando su cerebro, inundando en sangre todo su ser. Y su corazón latía desbocado. Un rictus de rabia se dibujó en sus labios, y levantó su varita de nuevo.

_- ¡¡¡ CRUCIO !!!_

Hara sintió como si sus huesos se quebraran. Su piel había cambiado de color y ahora tenía un tono carmesí. Su pierna izquierda empezaba a hincharse y sintió frío. El frío de la muerte.

Él le había dicho que dejaría caer su varita al suelo y que le haría el amor delante de todos, le había dicho que volvería a buscarla cuando él ya no fuese un peligro para su vida, le dijo que pasara lo que pasara, nunca olvidase que él la amaba. Y todo aquello la había mantenido viva. Pero ahora la estaba matando. El único hombre que ella había amado, la odiaba y la estaba matando.

"_¿Por qué me haces esto¿por qué...¿por qué...?_".

Había ido allí para enfrentarse a Voldemort y recuperar a Severus. Pero Severus Snape había dejado de existir. Ahora se había transformado en un monstruo desconocido, y Hara ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

_- ¡Crucio¡Crucio¡Crucio!_

Una y otra vez las ráfagas de terror rompían contra ella. No podía respirar. Todo su cuerpo era dolor, y su alma estaba muerta. Oyó a lo lejos las carcajadas de Bellatrix. Pero ella se hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad de la muerte, hasta que perdió toda noción de sí misma.

**Suelo contestar a los reviews directamente, pero me gustaría agradecerlos aquí también. Así que, muchísimas gracias a Lupita Snape, MoonyMarauderGirl (que se ha convertido en la fan nº 1 de esta historia¡un beso, guapa! ;) ), Lily Luna (que me animó muchísimo con su comentario), y joshing (antigua seguidora de la historia de Hara Eslitere, de cuando estaba en fanautores; como ya le comenté a ella por mail, la historia ha sido totalmente reformada desde entonces, y espero que lo que sigue y ella no llegó a leer, le guste tanto o más).**

**¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias a todas de nuevo!!! **

** Un besazo.**

**Hara Eslitere **


	25. Chapter 24

LA HUÍDA:

Cuando Hara Eslitere despertó, se encontró en el suelo de una mazmorra, frío y húmedo, como el de la celda del interrogatorio. No había luz en el interior, pero el inestable temblor de la llama de una antorcha, se filtraba por los barrotes de la parte superior de la puerta de la celda.

Intentó incorporarse, pero sus brazos no soportaban su peso. No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí, ni sabía cuantas horas habían pasado desde que entró en aquel castillo. Jadeando aún recordó todos los acontecimientos que había vivido en aquel lugar. Empezó a sollozar, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Sin duda había perdido bastante sangre y sintió sed. En el exterior no se oía nada. Ni siquiera los gemidos de los otros prisioneros.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sin duda, lo que más le dolía era el alma. Volvió a ver el rostro de Severus mientras la torturaba. La frialdad de sus negros ojos, la dureza en el rictus de sus labios apretados, las palabras que surgían de su boca, "_Crucio!_"... Todavía no podía creerlo. Aquello no había podido ocurrir, no podía ser verdad...

Intentó incorporarse de nuevo, y el dolor se extendió como un incendio por todo su cuerpo, recordándole que todo era cierto, que todo había ocurrido en realidad. Esta vez, las lágrimas sí surgieron de sus ojos, mientras el sonido quebrado de los amargos sollozos que emanaban de su garganta, inundaban el silencio de aquella celda. No entendía nada, ni sabía nada, pero de una forma casi imperceptible al principio, la rabia empezó a nacer dentro de su ser.

Lo único que sabía era que Severus siempre había querido ser un mortífago, y que cuando llegó el momento de decidir, no fue ella la elegida. Él la había abandonado, adornando su ausencia con hermosas palabras de amor y promesas incumplidas, y había entregado su vida a Voldemort. Con su tortura, Severus había reafirmado su elección.

La había traicionado.

El odio se unió a la rabia, y las lágrimas cesaron. El grito que profirió, inundó las cavernas de las mazmorras, y si alguien lo hubiese escuchado, habría pensado que se trataba de una bestia herida que luchaba desesperadamente por sobrevivir.

No se habría equivocado.

Hara respiraba entrecortadamente, y un rictus de desprecio apareció en sus labios.

"_No me verás acabada, Severus Snape, voy a sobrevivir¿me oyes? voy a salir de aquí..._".

Y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se arrastró hasta la puerta, y se incorporó agarrándose en los salientes que iba palpando.

La pierna izquierda no podía soportar su peso, así que se apoyó enteramente en la derecha. Un pinchazo de dolor le atravesó todo el cuerpo, desde el pie hasta la sien. Se agarró a los barrotes de la puerta e intentó mirar a través de ellos hacia el exterior. Hasta donde la vista le alcanzaba no se distinguía a nadie. Bajó la mirada hacia la cerradura de la puerta. No había llave, tan solo una pequeña barra de hierro ajustaba la puerta a un soporte incrustado en la pared. Hara no tenía su varita, pero en ocasiones, los hechizos sencillos podían ser igual de efectivos si la concentración era la apropiada. Lo intentó.

_- Alohomora_!

Para su sorpresa, la barra de hierro se movió hacia arriba saliendo del soporte de la pared en el que estaba ajustada. Hara empujó la puerta y cayó al suelo, fuera de la celda. Se arrastró hasta la pared y volvió a ponerse en pie, a pesar del dolor.

Miró a su alrededor. Las antorchas del pasadizo donde se encontraba su celda desprendían una luz mortecina que hacía temblar las sombras, y más adelante distinguió el inicio de otro pasadizo también iluminado. Las escasas antorchas encendidas dejaban adivinar las entradas a más pasadizos que tomaban diferentes direcciones. Pero esos otros pasadizos permanecían en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Empezó a moverse apoyándose en las paredes y cada paso que daba era una agonía de dolor. Pero siguió adelante. La rabia y el odio que llevaba dentro le dieron fuerzas para continuar.

Llegó hasta el primer recodo. Se detuvo y se apoyó en la pared rocosa. Recorrer aquellos pocos metros le había supuesto un esfuerzo considerable, y le costaba respirar. El aire era húmedo allá abajo, y también escaso.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el interior del siguiente pasadizo que estaba iluminado. Sus antorchas provocaban un macabro baile de sombras. Le pareció que aquellas sombras se convertían en siluetas humanas, que se retorcían inundando las paredes rocosas. El miedo atenazó sus músculos, y su pecho empezó a subir y a bajar con rapidez, en una respiración entrecortada. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla, y se aferró con fuerza a los salientes de la pared hiriéndose las manos.

La auror observaba las sombras con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando que la figura de un mortífago surgiera de aquel pasadizo de un momento a otro.

Pasó varios minutos así, con el corazón en un puño, hasta que se convenció de que estaba completamente sola. Entonces, se movió, y el dolor volvió a hacerse presente en todo su cuerpo.

Caminó despacio por aquel pasadizo iluminado arrastrando su pierna izquierda, que apenas podía mover, y aferrándose a los salientes rocosos y cortantes de las paredes mientras sus manos dejaban un rastro de sangre en ellas.

Nunca supo que aquel rastro iba siendo borrado conforme ella avanzaba.

Llegó hasta una nueva encrucijada de pasadizos. Sólo uno de ellos estaba iluminado, los demás se hallaban en una penumbra tan negra como una noche sin Luna.

Una sombra empezó a crecer desde un recodo de aquel nuevo pasadizo iluminado. Hara aceleró su respiración. Se quedó paralizada de nuevo y abrió mucho los ojos. De pronto, unos ojos inyectados en sangre aparecieron tras el recodo, y la sombra disminuyó. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hara, se detuvo de repente y le enseñó los dientes. La bruja se mantuvo inmóvil sosteniéndole la mirada. Pasados unos segundos, la rata retomó su camino, y pasó delante de Hara con rapidez, perdiéndose en la penumbra de aquellas mazmorras. Después, el sonido lento y parsimonioso de una gota de agua al caer, amplificado por el eco formado en las cavernas, fue lo único que rompió aquel denso silencio.

Hara dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, y se introdujo en el pasadizo iluminado. Pero su pierna derecha se estaba empezando a hinchar, y el dolor en sus brazos no le permitía mantenerse aferrada a la pared. Apoyó su espalda en ella, y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. El dolor la mareaba.

Se concedió unos instantes de descanso para recuperar fuerzas. No sabía qué dirección debía tomar, ni cómo llegar a la salida. Estaba atrapada allí abajo, y nadie sabía que ella estaba allí. De pronto, en su mente, una idea empezó a cobrar vida. Miró a su alrededor. Todo era silencio, y la oscuridad inundaba aquel infierno, excepto los pasadizos por los que ella había avanzado, iluminados como si de un camino previamente marcado se tratase... ¿Por qué no había nadie¿Por qué ya no se escuchaban los gemidos de los otros prisioneros¿Por qué había sido tan sencillo escapar de su celda?

Jadeó con fuerza, y su mirada recorrió todo lo que la rodeaba. No era posible..., era una idea absurda..., pero no encontraba ninguna otra explicación...

Le estaban facilitando la huída.

¿Se trataba de una broma macabra de Voldemort¿Se estaba divirtiendo sometiéndola a aquella burla, en la que ella era el ratón atrapado?

Un débil gemido de pánico surgió de su pecho cuando empezó a sollozar de nuevo. No tenía alternativas. Debía continuar avanzando, aunque no fuese la libertad lo que encontrase al final.

No podía sostenerse en pie, así que empezó a arrastrarse. Reptar le dio una idea. Quizá, si se convertía en serpiente, podría avanzar más rápido. Se detuvo de nuevo, y se concentró, pero el intento fue inútil. Estaba demasiado débil para conseguir la transformación. Desistió de aquella idea, y continuó avanzando arrastrándose, y desgarrando sus ropas sobre el terreno de tierra de aquellas cavernas.

Llegó a una nueva encrucijada, y distinguió un nuevo pasadizo iluminado mientras los demás permanecían en la penumbra. Hara miró por encima de su hombro. Allí abajo había alguien más, y no era otra rata. Ahora podía sentirlo. Volvió a mirar hacia delante, y se arrastró hacia el siguiente pasadizo iluminado jadeando de pánico.

Cada vez que llegaba a una nueva encrucijada, encontraba un nuevo pasadizo iluminado, y distinguía las entradas de otros sumidos en la oscuridad. Y cada una de esas veces, Hara volvía su mirada hacia atrás, esperando ver aparecer el final de sus esperanzas. Y cada una de esas veces sentía con más fuerza aquella presencia invisible que la aterrorizaba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que se estaba arrastrando por aquellas cavernas, pero a ella le parecieron siglos. El dolor se acrecentaba cada vez más, y tenía la vista nublada por la fiebre.

Llegó hasta una nueva encrucijada, y la mortecina luz de las antorchas le mostró el inicio de unos escalones de piedra que se alzaban majestuosos ante ella, y que se perdían en las alturas.

Se sentó en el primero de ellos, apoyándose en sus brazos. Un pinchazo de dolor los recorrió desde las manos hasta la base del cráneo. Gimió, pero continuó subiendo lentamente, sentándose en el siguiente. Apenas podía mover sus piernas, pero se apoyaba en ellas si las necesitaba para continuar ascendiendo. Poco a poco fue elevándose por aquel serpenteante infierno que no parecía tener un final.

Ya casi no tenía fuerzas para continuar, y la sed le quemaba la garganta. Se paró un instante y miró hacia arriba. Abrió mucho los ojos, y empezó a reír mientras sollozaba.

Divisó una puerta de madera vetusta y vieja al final de aquellos escalones. Las telarañas cubrían el marco superior, y una cerradura de hierro la ajustaba a la pared.

Hara aceleró su ascenso, aunque ya no sentía ni sus piernas, ni sus brazos. La libertad estaba detrás de aquella puerta. Estaba segura de ello. Era imposible que no fuese así. Imposible.

"_Por favor..._".

Cuando llegó arriba, acarició la madera como si se tratase del mayor tesoro del mundo, y la empujó ligeramente. No se movió ni un milímetro. Estaba cerrada. La bruja miró hacia abajo sobresaltada. Le había parecido escuchar el sonido de unas piedras al caer, pero no vio a nadie. Ella sabía que seguía allí. Su amenaza invisible. Nunca había dejado de estar allí.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

El sonido del eco le devolvió la pregunta una y otra vez. Y después, regresó el silencio.

Volvió su mirada hacia la puerta de nuevo. Quizá tuviera suerte otra vez, y aquella puerta se abriese con un hechizo sin varita, como la de su celda.

_- Alohomora..._ –susurró casi sin fuerzas.

- (_Alohomora!_)

Otro susurro que ella no percibió, se había superpuesto al suyo y la puerta se abrió. La luz del atardecer, ya muy menguada, le hirió los ojos. Escucho el sonido de unos pasos sobre las hojas secas, que se detuvieron frente a ella. Alzó la mirada y lo vio. Después, perdió la consciencia.

_Lunático_ la levantó del suelo, la subió a su escoba, y salió de allí a toda velocidad.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse sin que nadie la tocara.


	26. Chapter 25

CONVALECENCIA 

Despertó al cabo de tres días en una cama del Hospital Mágico de San Mungo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a su madre sentada a su lado, y detrás de ella se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. Hara fijó su mirada en él.

- Hay... un... traidor... –susurró mientras intentaba incorporarse- Hay... un... traidor...

Nereida Meigasius se levantó de la silla inmediatamente, y la obligó a recostarse de nuevo.

- No debes esforzarte, Hara –le dijo suavemente- Ahora duerme.

Y ella se durmió, sumida en las pesadillas que no cesaban de acosarla.

Volvió a despertar dos días después. Nereida tenía la cara demacrada, como si no hubiese dormido ni descansado en varios días. Cuando Hara abrió los ojos, su madre le sonrió y se incorporó para examinarla.

- Bien..., todo va bien... –dijo cuando terminó su examen- Nos has dado un buen susto, hija, pero saldrás de esta.

- Tu madre te ha atendido personalmente, Hara –explicó Dumbledore, que también se encontraba allí-. No se ha movido de tu lado desde que te trajeron aquí, hace cinco días.

Nereida acarició el rostro de su hija y Hara cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la suavidad de aquellas manos conocidas y amadas. En aquellos momentos, era la mejor medicina que podía tener.

- Tu padre y tu hermana vendrán esta tarde a verte, cielo –le dijo-. Tienen muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

Hara sonrió a su madre débilmente, y luego miró a Dumbledore.

- Hay un espía... en la Orden... –volvió a susurrar.

- Sí –contestó el mago- Me lo dijiste hace dos días. Nos estamos ocupando de eso, no te preocupes y descansa.

Hara asintió levemente.

- Recuerdo que... me desmayé... –continuó haciendo un gran esfuerzo- ¿Qué pasó... luego¿Cómo pude llegar... hasta aquí?

Dumbledore le explicó entonces que Lupin la había llevado a San Mungo directamente y que ella había llegado en penosas condiciones. Tenía una fiebre bastante alta debido a la infección de las múltiples heridas; la pierna izquierda estaba rota y tenía astillados varios huesos de los brazos y las piernas. También tenía un hematoma serio en una mejilla y varias contusiones y rasguños por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en las manos. Había perdido bastante sangre y llegó inconsciente a San Mungo. Sin embargo, no se temió por su vida, ya que ninguna de las heridas eran mortales. Mediante varios y complicados hechizos, Nereida había recompuesto el hueso de la pierna izquierda fracturada y después tuvo que trabajar intensamente para hacer lo mismo con la multitud de huesos astillados de sus extremidades. Le estaban aplicando una poción sobre todas las heridas externas cinco veces al día, y debía mantener sus manos vendadas continuamente. Además, debía ingerir seis pociones distintas otras tantas veces al día. Su madre se encargaba personalmente de prepararlas y aplicárselas.

Hara tomó la mano de su madre, y la apretó ligeramente. Después volvió a dormirse, sumergiéndose de nuevo en un torbellino de pesadillas, en las que el rostro de Severus Snape se confundía con el de Lord Voldemort.

Dos semanas más tarde, Hara Eslitere había recuperado buena parte de sus fuerzas y sus heridas externas estaban prácticamente cicatrizadas. Nereida estimó que había llegado el momento de que iniciara su recuperación motriz. Dos semanas en cama habían atrofiado ligeramente su musculatura y debía recuperar la fuerza de músculos y huesos. Poco a poco, Hara fue recuperando su movilidad y a las cuatro semanas de haber ingresado en San Mungo, fue dada de alta y se instaló en casa de sus padres para continuar allí su convalecencia.

Albus Dumbledore la visitó de nuevo. Había seguido su recuperación minuciosamente, y estimó que había llegado el momento de hablar con ella.

- Tienes muy buen aspecto –le dijo cuando se sentó junto a ella en el jardín de detrás de la casa de los Eslitere.

- Gracias –respondió ella- Lo peor ya ha pasado.

- Me alegra oír eso –el mago la miró a través de sus lentes de media luna- ¿Te ves con fuerzas para que hablemos?

Hara suspiró profundamente.

- De acuerdo –contestó- Supongo que cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mucho mejor.

Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que ella no había sabido interpretar bien su pregunta, pero aún así, decidió que lo mejor era dejarle hablar. Hara tomó su taza de té y bebió un sorbo.

- No conseguí engañar a quien-tú-sabes –empezó a decir- En realidad, él ya sabía quién era yo antes de que entrara en su castillo. Nunca tuve la más mínima oportunidad. Creo que cometí el error de subestimar a Lannstère.

Dejó su taza de te sobre la mesa, y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo. Se había "entusiasmado" demasiado con el francés, y eso no le había dejado ver la realidad. Cometió un error que pudo haberle costado la vida.

- Continúa, por favor- le instó el mago.

- Sí... –dijo ella retorciéndose las manos- Él... quién-tú-sabes... accedió a un recuerdo en mi mente... no sé a cuál, pero a partir de ese momento, su tono de burla inicial hacia mí, cambió. Parecía desconcertado, sorprendido... no sé... El caso es que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas, así que intenté jugar una última baza, y dejé que accediera a mis recuerdos sobre la Orden. Intenté crearle la idea de utilizarme como espía para él, pero me dijo que no necesitaba ningún espía, y eso, unido a la información que poseía sobre la Orden, me dejó muy claro que teníamos un traidor. Al fallar mi último intento, tuve que enfrentarme a él.

Hara hizo una pausa. En sus labios apareció una leve sonrisa.

- Fue magnífico... –murmuró ensimismada- Un humo verde y plateado nos envolvió y nos elevó en el aire... y yo sentí... la magia en estado puro alrededor de mi cuerpo, y la fuerza y el poder... Los dos luchamos transformados en serpientes, y aquella esencia extraña nos enervaba a los dos... Pero yo conseguí atacarlo más veces que él a mí.

- Sí –respondió Dumbledore- Debió ser un enfrentamiento magnífico, digno de ser visto.

Hara lo miró extrañada.

- Te acabo de decir que me enfrenté a quién-tú-sabes, y ni siquiera te has sorprendido.

Dumbledore suspiró profundamente. Se acomodó en su silla y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

- Hara –le empezó a decir- voy a ser sincero contigo.

Algo en su interior le indicó que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar no iba a gustarle. Un aviso, como una alarma de peligro inminente.

- No era de eso de lo que quería que habláramos –le dijo el mago- Todo eso ya lo sabía. Ya había sido sido perfectamente informado de todo lo que ocurrió durante tu reunión con Voldemort.

Hara lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaba totalmente estupefacta.

- ¿Qué...? –acertó a murmurar- Sólo yo estuve allí. No te ha podido informar nadie.

- Severus me informó.

La bruja se quebró por dentro. Por un momento no fue capaz de reaccionar. Era incapaz de encontrar la conexión lógica de ideas, para entender lo que acababa de decirle Dumbledore.

- Lo que se vio obligado a hacer, le hizo reaccionar y...

El mago se interrumpió. Ella se había levantado de su silla de repente, y había empezado a caminar en círculos por el jardín, con la incredulidad dibujada en su rostro, sosteniéndose la frente con una mano, y la boca ligeramente entrabierta.

- Hara –continuó Dumbledore- Severus está ahora en la Orden. Trabaja como doble espía para nosotros desde hace un mes, infiltrado en las filas de Voldemort.

La bruja se paró de repente. Su cuerpo se tensó hasta tal punto, que parecía como si la acabaran de hechizar con un_Petrificus Totalus_. La expresión de su rostro empezó a cambiar, y el odio se reflejó en sus ojos. Se volvió lentamente, y empezó a caminar despacio hacia Dumbledore, medio encorbada, con precaución, como si esperase que le atacaran de un momento a otro, y señalando al mago con el dedo índice.

- ¿Lo has admitido en la Orden? –siseó lentamente escupiendo cada una de sus palabras- ¿Has confiado en él?

- Hara, todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Las palabras de Dumbledore actuaron como el fuego cuando prende una mecha, y ella perdió el control.

- ¿Una segunda oportunidad? –le gritó fuera de sí- ¿Me concedió él una segunda oportunidad a mí?

- Sí te la concedió –respondió Dumbledore- Estás viva, y se lo deb...

- ¿Te explicó también que fue él quien me torturó? –le interrumpió ella furiosa sin escuchar sus palabras.

- Soy consciente del dolor que te invade, y del rencor que sientes hacia Severus en estos momentos –le explicó el mago intentando mantener la calma- Esos sentimientos son humanos y comprensibles. Pero las cosas a veces no son como creemos que son. La realidad ofrece muchos matices y muchas verdades diferentes. Para juzgar, es necesario conocer todas esas verdades en su totalidad. Te ruego que te tranquilices y que me escuches, por favor.

Ella se irguió y lo miró desde arriba, con desprecio.

- Yo conozco la verdad, Albus –respondió ella con una inquietante y tensa tranquilidad-. Él fue el hombre al que le entregué mi amor, y él me torturó. Sin inmutarse, con toda la frialdad de que fue capaz. Y esa es una verdad irrefutable.

- Hara, te aseguro que no es tan sencillo como tú crees –dijo Dumbledore-. Para Severus Snape tu tortura fue algo tan terrorífico, que le obligó a recapacitar y a replantearse todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Hasta el punto de tomar una terrible decisión, que lo pone en peligro cada día.

- ¿"Re-ca-pa-ci-tar"¿"re-plan-te-ar-se"? –las palabras se deslizaban a través de sus dientes apretados como el veneno de una serpiente- Demasiado tarde...

Se inclinó hacia él de nuevo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Respiraba con dificultad, y Dumbledore comprobó horrorizado como su mirada iba perdiendo la luz y se tornaba... vacía.

- Albus –le susurró-, para que una maldición imperdonable sea efectiva, es necesario sentirla, es necesario sentir el deseo de causar dolor realmente. Y te puedo asegurar que él sentía ese deseo, que lo sentía intensamente. Esa es la verdad, y no hay otra.

- Debes escucharme, Hara –insistió el mago-. Me da miedo comprobar que te has llenado de odio y de rencor. Estás hundiéndote en la oscuridad y eso me asusta enormemente. Te ruego que me escuches.

Ella volvió a incorporarse de nuevo, y le dio la espalda mientras caminaba alejándose de él.

- ¡No! –dijo tajante- Ya te he escuchado lo suficiente. No quiero oir nada más, ni quiero saber nada más. Estas intentando justificar lo que no tiene justificación, y eso es algo que no entiendo –se volvió hacia él, en su rostro una expresión dura e impenetrable miraba acusatoriamente a Dumbledore- Me siento traicionada por ti también.

- Eso es injusto –le replicó el mago severamente- Muy injusto. Pero está bien, no hablaré más. Es obvio que me equivoqué al escoger el momento para venir a hablar contigo. Aún no estás preparada.

- No hay, ni nunca habrá ningún momento adecuado para venir a contarme todo eso –contestó ella con dureza- Creo que he hablado con suficiente claridad.

Dumbledore la miró estupefacto. Nunca creyó que todo aquello provocara una reacción tan terrible como la que estaba teniendo Hara. Parecía que ya había tomado una decisión, y era extremadamente grave. Aún así, decidió hacer un último intento.

- De acuerdo –le dijo- No volveré a hablarte más de todo esto. Pero considero que deberías reflexionar sobre todo lo que te ha ocurrido. Estoy seguro de que tú, siendo auror, encontrarás las respuestas adecuadas, porque tienes las pistas delante de tus ojos, aunque el dolor y la ira no te están permitiendo sacar las conclusiones adecuadas en estos momentos.

Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y hastiada.

- No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo –dijo- Pero no me importa, esta conversación ha terminado.

- Hara... –murmuró Dumbledore- Reflexiona... y cuando lo hayas hecho, permite que Severus venga a hablar contigo.

La tensión volvió al cuerpo de la bruja, y la furia regresó a su rostro. Las palabras de Dumbledore abrieron la caja de Pandora, y Hara no pudo controlarse más.

- ¡No¡Nunca¡Jamás! –volvió a gritarle fuera de sí- ¿Es que no me has entendido¡Quizá tú lo hayas perdonado, pero yo no¡Nunca voy a perdonarlo¡Me mintió¡Me traicionó¡Y yo, como una imbécil, creí en sus palabras de amor, y en sus promesas de regresar¡No me interesa lo que pueda decirme ahora¡Es demasiado tarde para todo¡Él está muerto para mí¿Lo entiendes¡Muerto!

En aquel momento, Nereida y Astúrbal llegaron al jardín, alarmados por los gritos que profería su hija.

- ¡Hara! –exclamó su madre dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ella- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Albus...? –preguntó Astúrbal mirando al viejo mago.

Dumbledore miraba a Hara con gravedad y desconcierto. La joven bruja estaba padeciendo un verdadero ataque de histeria. Respiraba con dificultad y era obvio que le faltaba el aire, su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado, y gritaba sin parar. Él nunca imaginó que ella pudiera reaccionar de aquella manera ante la noticia que le había dado. Tenía muchas más cosas que contarle, pero estaba claro que no quería escucharlo. Demasiado dolor para escuchar nada.

- Lo siento, Astúrbal –contestó- Me temo que esto ha sido culpa mía. Pensé que ella ya estaba preparada, pero al parecer, me equivoqué. Es mejor que me vaya ahora.

- Sí, creo que sí –contestó el padre de Hara- Siento mucho todo esto.

Nereida continuaba intentando tranquilizar a su hija, pero la _veela_ no podía conseguirlo.

Astúrbal acompañó a Dumbledore hasta la chimenea, situada en el salón de la casa.

- El alma de Hara necesita paz y sosiego para que pueda recuperarse, y superar todo esto –le dijo el viejo mago- Creo recordar que tu hermano vive en un pueblo pequeño, a orillas del Mediterráneo.

- Sí, así es –contestó Astúrbal.

- Es posible que le venga bien un poco de brisa marina.

- Es una buena idea, Albus. Pensaremos en ello.

En aquel momento se escuchó un "_Desmaius_" proveniente del jardín, y los gritos de Hara cesaron al instante. Astúrbal giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada al jardín.

Dumbledore sacó unos cuantos polvos Flu de su bolsillo, los tiró sobre el fuego de la chimenea, y se metió dentro. Alcanzó a ver como Astúrbal desaparecía por la puerta de entrada al jardín.

- No he podido tranquilizarla de otra manera –le dijo Nereida a su marido cuando lo vio acercarse- Estaba fuera de sí. Nunca la había visto en este estado.

Astúrbal no dijo nada, y cogió a su hija en brazos. La subió a su habitación y la deposito en la cama. Su madre le retiró el hechizo _Desmaius_, y Hara recuperó la conciencia respirando entrecortadamente. Nereida salió de la habitación, y regresó con un frasquito entre las manos.

- Vamos... bebé esto, cariño –le dijo- Te ayudará a dormir.

Instantes después, Hara caía en un sueño profundo.

Astúrbal cerró la puerta con cuidado, cuando él y su esposa salieron de la habitación.

- Qué triste es todo esto –murmuró Nereida- No puedo entender cómo han llegado a esta situación. Se amaban tanto...

- Él la ha traicionado, querida –contestó su esposo- Lo que le ha hecho no tiene nombre.

- ¿Cómo puede una persona cambiar tanto?

- Él no ha cambiado tanto –replicó Astúrbal- ¿Recuerdas las conversaciones que manteníamos él y yo?

Nereida asintió con tristeza.

- Ese chico siempre estuvo rodeado de oscuridad –dijo su esposo.

- Pero él la amaba –contestó ella- Eso no se podía negar, la amaba de verdad. Y si era capaz de amar, es que aún conservaba la luz en su alma.

- Al parecer, debió perderla definitivamente cuando se alejó de nuestra hija, y se hizo mortífago. Y la oscuridad lo acabó envolviendo completamente.

La_veela_ miró a su marido a los ojos, y lo abrazó con tristeza.


	27. Chapter 26

REGRESO 

El aire era cálido en aquella época del año. Y húmedo. El atardecer era lo que más le gustaba a Hara, y escuchar el sonido de las olas del mar revolviéndose entre ellas y llegando silenciosas a la orilla. Podía pasarse horas así, sentada en la playa, completamente sola, y dejándose acariciar por los últimos rayos del Sol del día.

Hacía tres semanas que había llegado a la casa de sus tíos, junto con su madre. Al principio, se había negado rotundamente a hacer aquel viaje, pero la presión había sido de tal calibre, que acabó por ceder. En unos minutos, su tío aparecería en el horizonte gritándole que la cena ya estaba preparada. Como cada día desde que había llegado allí. Su tía _muggle_ era una buena cocinera, y sus guisos le traían recuerdos de su más tierna infancia. De antes de irse a vivir a Londres, antes de Hogwarts, antes de...

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por apartar de sí todos aquellos recuerdos. Por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, últimamente sólo podía recordar los momentos felices que había vivido con Severus. Las risas que habían compartido juntos, las largas horas en la biblioteca estudiando, la primera vez que traspasaron el umbral de la puerta de aquel pequeño apartamento de Londres, ella en brazos de él, sus caricias sobre la piel desnuda de ella, sus besos dulces y sus besos apasionados, su lengua acariciando la suya, su sexo entrando en ella...

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Todo eso se había ido, se había esfumado en el aire y había desaparecido. Ahora él ya no existía. Ahora era un monstruo, y la había convertido a ella en un monstruo también. Un monstruo que se alimentaba de las pesadillas que la asaltaban todas las noches. Imágenes sangrientas de tormentos, y gritos de desesperación, de torturas y de muerte, y con un murmullo persistente que orquestaba todo aquel horror. Una única palabra que se repetía incesantemente en su cabeza, envolviendo todas y cada una de sus pesadillas, como un eco eterno.

"_Crucio... crucio... crucio... crucio... crucio... crucio..._"

- ¿Por qué...? –murmuró al viento.

Le dolía demasiado, y a veces, creía que no podría soportarlo más. Pero el odio no tardaba en regresar a ella como una ráfaga de viento que la envolvía por completo. Eso le aliviaba.

"_No has conseguido vencerme. Mírame, estoy aquí todavía. He sobrevivido_"

Era consciente de que estaba permitiendo que el odio la dominase. No, no era eso exactamente. Era rabia, frustración. Era una razón como otra cualquiera para seguir viviendo.

Evitaba constantemente la compañía de todos. Se sentía mucho mejor sola, acompañada por sus pensamientos. Por sus recuerdos. Por su rabia. Ni siquiera le habían permitido la posibilidad de la venganza. Ahora era uno de ellos, un miembro de la Orden. Dumbledore no permitiría que lo tocase.

Así que sólo le quedaba la rabia.

Con el transcurso de los días, los buenos momentos vividos con Severus fueron desapareciendo poco a poco de su memoria, conquistados por las pesadillas. Esas no desaparecían, al contrario. Ahora también las tenía despierta. Y dolía. Necesitaba encontrar una protección, lo que fuera para que dejase de doler. La encontró.

Dejar de sentir.

Él la había convertido en un monstruo a ella también.

Regresaron a Londres a principios de Octubre de 1981, y Hara se reincorporó a su trabajo. A pesar de las protestas de Nereida, alquiló un pequeño apartamento en un suburbio mágico de la ciudad, y se fue a vivir sola.

Tenía 21 años de edad, pero ya no era joven. Había dejado de sonreir hacía mucho tiempo, y su rostro se tornó duro y frío. Una belleza de hielo con una sensual mirada... vacía. Había decidido no-sentir, y lo había conseguido. Sus amigos fueron a visitarla en cuanto supieron que había vuelto a Londres, pero se encontraron con una persona muy diferente a la que habían conocido. Y poco a poco, los fue echando de su vida.

Pero Remus Lupin no era como los demás. Él siguió visitándola y, aunque ella trataba de convencerse de lo contrario, la verdad era que agradecía enormemente su compañía. _Lunático_ era la única excepción que se permitía tener.

Pocos días después de regresar a Londres, recibió una carta de Dumbledore. En ella le pedía que se reuniese con él en Hogwarts, para tratar su reincorporación a la Orden. La bruja le envió su respuesta inmediatamente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El viejo director estaba de pie, tras la mesa de su despacho, mientras sostenía un pergamino entre sus manos. Al otro lado de la mesa, también de pie, Severus Snape escuchaba lo que Dumbledore estaba leyendo.

"_Estimado Albus,_

_Me he reincorporado al Departamento de Aurores esta misma semana. El trabajo nos desborda ahora mismo, y yo no estoy al cien por cien de mis posibilidades todavía. Creo que en estos momentos, sería más un estorbo, que una ayuda para la Orden. Desde luego, seguiré luchando contra quién-tú-sabes desde el Ministerio._

_Un saludo._

_Hara Eslitere_"

Albus Dumbledore dejó la carta sobre su mesa suavemente, y miró al mago que tenía delante. No hacían falta explicaciones de ningún tipo, para que los dos hombres supieran cuál era la verdadera razón por la que Hara abandonaba la Orden del Fénix.

- Necesita tiempo –dijo el director rompiendo el silencio- Ten paciencia. Ella volverá, ya lo verás.

Esbozó una confiada sonrisa, que no obtuvo respuesta de su interlocutor.

- La he perdido.

- Nunca des nada por perdido, Severus –replicó el viejo mago.

- La he perdido –volvió a repetir Snape con una escalofriante seguridad.

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera replicarle nada más, se volvió y salió del despacho. El camino hasta las mazmorras estaba lleno de sombras, y de fantasmas del pasado.

Y él estaba roto.

Albus Dumbledore se dejó caer en su butaca cuando Severus salió del despacho. La decisión de Hara era firme, y no había servido de nada el viaje que él le propusiera a Astúrbal.

Miró hacia la puerta. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano por hablar con ella, sin éxito, y quizá sería mejor así. Necesitaba a Severus a su lado, ahora más que nunca, y la situación actual del mago le aseguraba esa permanencia. Ya no le quedaba nada, tan solo vengarse del hombre que le empujó a cometer el mayor error de su vida, y a perder a la mujer que amaba. Estaba solo y sin ninguna opción más. Si ella hubiese sido más razonable... ¡quién sabe! Quizá ahora no tendría a Severus a su lado, o quizá, no con la dedicación que necesitaba de él. Probablemente, era mejor que las cosas estuvieran saliendo así.

Por la libertad del mundo mágico.

El bien mayor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hacía dos semanas que se había reincorporado a su trabajo, y los enfrentamientos con los mortífagos se habían recrudecido alarmantemente. Parecía que estuvieran por todas partes, y los aurores estaban desbordados.

No había ni un solo día en el que no llegase un aviso urgente de alarma al Departamento de Aurores. Y Hara salía con su comando, liderado por _Ojoloco_, hacia cualquier punto de Londres donde los mortífagos habian cometido un atentado, o intentaban cometerlo. Cuando tenían suerte, llegaban antes de que los terroristas hubieran desaparecido, y entonces se iniciaba una ardua persecución. A veces conseguían detener a alguno. Hara era la que tenía un ratio más alto de detenciones, pero con el pequeño "detalle" de que normalmente, sus detenidos tenían que pasar una temporada en San Mungo, antes de ser ingresados en Azkaban.

Pero aquel no era el único record que Hara tenía.

- ¡Eslitere! –le gritó Moody desde la puerta de su despacho.

Ella se giró a mirarlo, y el auror le hizo señas de que se acercara. Se levantó de su mesa de mala gana, y se dirigió con paso cansino hacia el despacho de _Ojoloco_.

- Cierra la puerta y siéntate –le ordenó Moody cuando ella entró.

Ella obedeció y, al sentarse, puso los pies encima de la mesa de su jefe, recostándose en la silla. _Ojoloco_ la miró con disgusto, y de un manotazo retiró sus pies de la mesa. Hara tuvo que agarrarse a la silla para no caer.

- Espero que sea importante –le dijo- Todavía no he terminado mi informe de la salida de esta mañana.

Moody le lanzó una mirada asesina. Era increíble lo que había cambiado aquella chica. Ahora parecía que no le importaba absolutamente nada, excepto una cosa: los mortífagos. Se habían convertido en su obsesión, y era el miembro de su equipo que más se arriesgaba cuando salían de servicio. A veces temía por ella. Pero eso tampoco parecía importarle. La verdad es que se había convertido en una mujer muy extraña. Nunca salía con los demás chicos del Departamento por ahí, a tomarse unos whiskis de fuego después del trabajo, ni había hecho amistad con nadie. Y las que ya tenía, las había perdido en poco tiempo. Casi no hablaba, y si lo hacía, era con monosílabos o para dar respuestas cortantes. Y nunca sonreía. Sus compañeros le habían puesto el apodo de _Lady Iron_, pero eso tampoco parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Los pobres incautos que se habían sentidos atraídos por ella, recibieron como respuesta algún hechizo... "desagradable", por decirlo de alguna manera. Moody la recordaba como una chica alegre y simpática, pero desde que Albus la había enviado a aquella misión, se había convertido en otra persona. Estaba seguro de que debió padecer tormentos horrendos mientras estuvo allí, pero ella siempre se negaba a hablar de eso.

- Sí es importante –le gruñó- Y aunque no lo fuera, cuando yo te llamo, tú vienes y punto. ¿Entendido?

Hara le dedicó la mirada más fría de la que fue capaz en aquellos momentos.

- Bien –continuó Moody sin hacerle caso- Los del Departamento del Ministro me han enviado un memorandum interdepartamental esta mañana. Al parecer, han recibido varias protestas de algunos grupos pacifistas mágicos, que están armando mucho revuelo en diarios alternativos, pero muy populares.

- ¿Qué clase de protestas? –preguntó la bruja sin demasiado interés.

- Nos acusan de que el porcentaje de mortífagos muertos durante las detenciones, es extremadamente alto y supera la media razonable –_Ojoloco_ carraspeó- Y adivina quién tiene el record en nuestro Departamento.

Hara sonrió con hastío, y miró hacia la pared.

- Mira, Eslitere –continuó Moody con seriedad- Personalmente, no me importa un escreguto frito que te cargues a todos esos malnacidos cuando los detienes. Cuantos menos queden vivos, mejor –la miró con dureza- Lo que sí me importa es que los burócratas de arriba me anden tocando las narices.

La bruja lo miró en silencio. Su rostro era una máscara sin expresión.

- ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Ella se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Eslitere –la llamó Moody antes de que saliera- Contrólate¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y salió del despacho.

¿Cuándo había ocurrido aquello¿En qué momento había olvidado todo lo que le había enseñado su padre sobre el valor de la vida? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que la primera vez que mató, no sintió remordimientos.

(_flashback_)

Fue durante la tercera salida de su equipo desde que se había reincorporado. Perseguían a unos mortífagos que pretendían masacrar una familia de sangre-sucias. Una vecina había sospechado de tres individuos vestidos de negro, que se habían pasado la tarde vigilando la casa. Cuando el equipo de Hara llegó, los mortífagos ya habían entrado en la casa, y habían matado a una persona de las cinco que había. Fue difícil, porque los asaltantes se habían atrincherado en la casa con rehenes, y los aurores los acosaban desde el exterior. Moody había realizado un hechizo anti-desaparición en el edificio y en la zona en cuanto llegaron.

Pero Hara entró. Había visto un hueco en la puerta trasera de la casa. Un poco de madera carcomida por la parte de abajo. Así que se convirtió en serpiente, y entró. Los mortífagos estaban en la parte delantera de la casa, con los rehenes, y Hara fue lo suficientemente silenciosa como para que no se percataran de su presencia, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Abrió la puerta trasera, y sus compañeros se desplegaron a una orden de Moody. El enfrentamiento fue duro, y los mortífagos tuvieron que darse a la fuga.

Hara no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos escapar, y persiguió a uno de ellos a través de varios callejones traseros. Cuando el tipo le sacó demasiada ventaja, inició su transformación en _veela_, y después en ave. Sobrevoló al mortífago, y aterrizó delante de sus narices, convirtiéndose en humana otra vez.

El tipo se paró en seco, y ella apretó la varita contra su mejilla. Su rostro era una máscara de mármol dura, y sus labios una fina línea apretada en la que se había dibujado un rictos de desprecio. Su mirada irradiaba odio. El mortífago jadeaba y no se atrevió a moverse ni un milímetro, sin poder despegar su mirada de la de aquella auror que no parecía conocer el significado de la piedad.

Ahí estaba aquel mortífago. Delante de ella. Simbolizaba todo lo que odiaba. Era la representación viviente de todo lo que había destrozado su vida. Y en su brazo estaba la marca de Voldemort, idéntica a la que ella había visto en el brazo de...

Se le nubló la vista. El dolor la invadió de nuevo. Traición. Odio. Rabia.

Un ligero movimiento de un brazo negro, tan sutil, que era casi imperceptible, ella desvió la mirada una milésima de segundo, el mango de una varita apareció fugazmente en su campo de visión...

_- Avada Kedavra!_

Cuando Moody llegó, vio a Hara de pie, al fondo de aquel callejón, y a sus pies yacía un bulto negro. Ella no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, y miraba al bulto desde arriba._Ojoloco_ la agarró de un brazo y se la llevó de allí. Ella lo siguió sin oponer resistencia alguna.

En la mente de Hara, una frase retumbaba una y otra vez.

"_Y cuanto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que tengas que matar a alguien. Sobretodo en una guerra_"

Se había convertido en un monstruo. Ella no era mejor que el tipo al que acababa de matar.

(_fin del flshback_)

Salió del despacho de Moody y se sentó en su mesa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

La advertencia de _Ojoloco_ la había hecho reflexionar. No podía volver a matar con tanta ligereza como hasta aquel momento, tenía que empezar a controlar el monstruo que había nacido dentro de ella.

Hijo bastardo de su dolor.


	28. Chapter 27

HALLOWEN 1981

Hara estaba a punto de salir del Ministerio, cuando llegó un aviso urgente al Departamento de Aurores. Era la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981.

Moody salió de su despacho con la cara desencajada.

- ¡Que nadie se vaya! –vociferó- ¡Se ha producido un ataque en el Valle de Godric, y parece que ha sido el mismísimo Voldemort en persona quien lo ha ejecutado!

Algunos aurores se estremecieron al escuchar aquel nombre. _Ojoloco_ era uno de los pocos magos que se atrevían a pronunciarlo. Hara frunció el ceño y se acercó a su jefe.

- ¿Él mismo? –preguntó- ¿Pero contra quién ha sido el ataque para que lo hiciese él en persona?

Moody la miró con gravedad. En sus ojos había preocupación, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

- ¡Vamos! –volvió a gritar- ¡Nos apareceremos allí¡Tenéis diez minutos, ni uno más!

Cuando llegaron, el Valle de Godric estaba sumido en el caos. La gente corría de un lado a otro por las calles del pueblo, gritando. Pero, sorprendentemente, parecía que estuvieran celebrando algo, porque en sus caras había sonrisas, y se abrazaban unos a otros llorando de alegría.

Su equipo subía ya por la colina en dirección hacia una casa. Hara se apresuró para alcanzarlos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pudieron ver una sombra gigantesca subiendo a una moto voladora que se perdió en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. Moody se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, pero no ordenó que lo siguieran.

El edificio estaba semi-destruído. Parecía que una fuerza mágica de enorme poder había explotado en el interior de la casa. El equipo de Moody se apresuró a entrar, utilizando la táctica de despliegue habitual.

Entre los escombros del interior, no tardaron en encontrar el cuerpo de un hombre muerto. Moody se acercó.

- Es James Potter –murmuró, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Hara se volvió inmediatamente al escuchar aquel nombre. Se le encogió el estómago, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Si Potter vivía en aquella casa, entonces...

Miró hacia las escaleras, y se lanzó hacia ellas como una tromba. Subió los peldaños de dos en dos, tan deprisa como se lo permitían sus piernas. Una luz proveniente de una de las habitaciones se desparramaba sobre el pasillo. Hara respiraba entrecortadamente, y empezó a caminar despació hacia aquella habitación. Cuando llegó, observó el interior, con la varita en alto.

Era la habitación de un niño, y a los pies de la cuna yacía el cuerpo de una mujer. Su cabello caoba le tapaba el rostro, pero Hara sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. Los ojos se le nublaron.

Bajó la varita, y empezó a caminar despacio hacia el cuerpo caído. Se desplomó de rodillas ante él y le retiró el cabello del rostro con delicadeza. Entonces, un sollozo casi imperceptible surgió de su garganta. Pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros de la mujer y la acercó hacia su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

- Lily... –susurró.

En su mente resonaron risas alegres de adolescentes. "_Yo tampoco entiendo cómo te puede gustar Potter_". "_No me gusta Potter_". "_Sí..., claro, sí..., lo que tú digas..._". Cuchicheos secretos amparados por la discreción de un lavabo de chicas. El abrazo de dos amigas el día de la boda de una de ellas...

- Hara... –murmuró Moody mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de la bruja.

Ella levantó la cabeza con el dolor reflejado en su rostro, y lo miró sin dejar de abrazar el cadáver de Lily. De repente, pareció recordar algo. Dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia la cuna, que estaba vacía, y su cuerpo se tensó.

- ¿Dónde está el niño? –gritó alarmada.

- Ha sobrevivido –contestó Moody.

- ¿Qué..? –preguntó ella estupefacta- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Dumbledore –dijo- Está con él.

Hara se relajó y volvió a sentir el dolor.

- ¿Por qué ellos, Moody? –preguntó con una voz nasal a causa del llanto.

- Ya hablaremos –contestó _Ojoloco_- Ahora no es el momento, ni el lugar.

Había sido una noche muy larga. Moody se la había llevado de allí hacía más de una hora, y le había conseguido una poción para tranquilizar sus nervios. Le dio permiso para irse a su casa. La prudencia dictaba que Hara se mantuviese alejada de aquel caso debido a su implicación sentimental con una de las víctimas.

La bruja se dejó caer en un sillón del salón de su casa, con las mejillas resecas a causa de las lágrimas. Sus recuerdos volaban por el pasado, acompañados por un uniforme de color rojo, junto a otro de color verde. Dolía de nuevo.

De pronto, el fuego de la chimenea se avivó sin que nadie lo tocara, y en el instante siguiente, su color cambió al azul. La figura de un hombre surgió de entre las llamas. Hara se puso en pie inmediatamente cuando lo reconoció.

- Sirius ha sido detenido y llevado a Azkaban –le dijo el hombre con la voz rota y el rostro desencajado- Él era el Guardián de la casa. Fue él quién los traicionó.

Hara se acercó a Remus Lupin y lo abrazó con fuerza. El le devolvió el abrazo y lloró amargamente sobre su hombro. Por James.

Ella pensó que la vida había sido extremadamente cruel aquella noche. Pero ya no le quedaban más lágrimas por derramar. Las había gastado todas. Por Lily.

Mientras tanto, ahí fuera, magos y brujas de todas las condiciones, habían invadido las calles y celebraban felices la caída de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los días que siguieron fueron febriles. Los aurores triplicaron su trabajo persiguiendo a los mortífagos que, ahora sin su líder, huían en desbandada. Los juicios del Wizengamot se multiplicaban, y los funcionarios mágicos no daban abasto.

Hara se enteró de que en el Departamento de Misterios estaba archivada cierta profecía desde hacía más de un año, relacionada con el pequeño Harry, el hijo de James y de Lily, y con Voldemort. Pero esa fue toda la información que pudo obtener. Por su parte, y aunque continuaba alejada de la Orden, Remus acabó por darle la información completa.

El licántropo se había instalado en su casa por unos días. Había sido despedido de su último trabajo de nuevo hacía poco tiempo. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo en cuanto sus nuevos jefes descubrían que era un hombre-lobo. Hara se convenció a sí misma de que esa era la razón por la que le había invitado a quedarse en su casa durante unos días. Pero la verdad era que en aquel momento lo necesitaba. Y él a ella. La muerte de Lily y de James había sido un golpe extremadamente duro para ambos, y la traición de Sirius no había suavizado, precisamente, aquel golpe. Así que compartían su dolor juntos y se daban apoyo mutuo.

- Fue Dumbledore el que escuchó la profecía por primera vez –le explicó Remus- Se había citado con la vidente en_Cabeza de Puerco_, por una cuestión relacionada con Hogwarts, y de repente ella entró en trance y dió la profecía.

- Pero quién-tú sabes la conocía –replicó Hara- No entiendo cómo llegó hasta él esa información.

- Tuvieron mala suerte –continuó el licántropo- Dumbledore estaba siendo espiado por un mortífago desde hacía un tiempo. Y aquel mortífago también escuchó la profecía. El dueño del local lo descubrió espiando, y se armó un alboroto. Al final lo echaron.

La bruja frunció el ceño. Aquella historia le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- ¿Y cuándo ocurrió eso? –preguntó.

- Poco antes de que Harry naciera.

Hara se levantó despacio del sofá donde había estado sentada mientras escuchaba a Remus. Caminó hasta la chimenea, y perdió su mirada entre las llamas que crepitaban en el hogar.

- ¿Y eso ocurrió en _Cabeza de Puerco_¿Hace un año y medio aproximadamente?

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

Ella regresó al sofá y se sentó junto a Remus de nuevo.

- Cuando recibí aquella nota anónima advirtiéndome de que Lily corría peligro –empezó a explicar-, le seguí la pista a la carta hasta Hodsmeade. En la Oficina Postal me dieron la descripción del mago que había enviado aquella carta, pero en el Registro no figuraba su nombre. Yo investigué en los dos hostales del pueblo, por si aquel individuo todavía estaba allí.

Hara escondió deliberadamente la verdadera razón de su afán por encontrar a aquel remitente misterioso.

- Eso fue hace poco menos de seis meses –continuó- En _Las Tres Escobas_ no habían visto a ningún tipo como aquel en los últimos días, pero en _Cabeza de Puerco_, encontré una pista. Un borracho recordaba a un hombre cuyo aspecto coincidía con la descripción que yo había dado. Me dijo que había estado allí hacía un año, y que a pesar de su aspecto serio, lo habían echado del local por alborotador.

Remus se frotó la barbilla.

- La historia coincide, ciertamente... –dijo- Tanto en los hechos, como en las fechas...

Ahora fue Remus el que se levantó.

- ¿Descubriste al tipo? –preguntó.

- No –contestó ella evasiva- No estaba allí, y además, el dueño del local me echó. Ahora entiendo por qué no quería que continuase investigando el asunto.

Remus volvió a sentarse en el sofá, a su lado.

- Antes has dicho que en la Oficina Postal te dieron su descripción –replicó animado- ¿Qué aspecto tenía¿Cómo era?

Hara lo miró tragando saliva. No, otra vez no. No podría soportarlo. Mientras hablaba, se había dado cuenta de quién había sido el mortífago que había escuchado aquella profecía y que había informado a Voldemort.

Dolía.

No, no se podía permitir el lujo de volver a sentir.

Cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza.

A Remus no le hizo falta nada más para deducir cuál era la identidad de aquel mago.

- Snape... –murmuró.

Se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó con ternura.

- Lo siento... –le dijo.

Necesitaba aquel abrazo, aquella muestra de solidaridad, aquella forma de compartir su dolor. Sentir que no estaba sola, a pesar de todo.

De repente, Remus se separó ligeramente de ella.

- Un momento –le dijo- Eso quiere decir que fue Snape quien escuchó la profecía, y también quien te envió el anónimo. Y eso explica que fueses tú, y no Dumbledore, la que lo recibió.

- A dónde quieres ir a parar –preguntó ella algo desconcertada.

- Míralo de esta manera –continuó él cada vez más animado- Cuando escuchó la profecía, no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba. Pero cuando conoció los planes de Voldemort, te avisó en seguida. Eso quiere decir algo¿no?

Ella sintió como sus músculos empezaban a tensarse. Su amigo no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido en la guarida de Voldemort. No sabía lo que Severus había hecho con ella. De ella. No sabía que en el momento de la verdad, él la había traicionado. Y ella no quería hablar de eso. Sencillamente, no podía.

- Da igual, Remus –le dijo- Te lo agradezco, pero déjalo.

- No, no, espera –le atajó él- Últimamente he estado pensando mucho sobre lo que pasó en el castillo de Voldemort.

"_No... por favor..."_

- Alguien le indicó a Dumbledore por dónde ibas a salir tú –continuó él, ajeno a la incipiente angustia de su amiga- Es evidente que alguien nos ayudó. Alguien, desde "dentro"...

- No quiero hablar de eso –le interrumpió ella poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia el mueble-bar.

- Pero eso encajaría con lo del anónimo –insistió el licántropo- Él te envió aquella advertencia sobre Lily, y luego "alguien" de dentro nos ayuda a sacarte de allí. Ahora Dumbledore lo ha defendido ante el Wizengamot, y ha revelado que él estuvo trabajando de espía para la Orden antes de la caída de Voldemort. Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos eso hasta ahora. Pero todo encaja. El anónimo, la ayuda que recibimos para salvarte, las revelaciones de Dumbledore sobre su espionaje... Quizá estemos equivocados respecto a Snape.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba en sus manos el vaso de firewhisky que se acababa de servir. Lo miró.

- Remus, desconoces muchas cosas –le dijo- Y yo no quiero hablar de ellas. Si las conocieras, nada te encajaría.

- Pero...

- Por favor... –le interrumpió la bruja- No quiero hablar de eso.

Remus se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó de nuevo.

- Está bien –le susurró- Lo siento.

Le retiró el vaso de las manos suavemente.

- Deberías irte a dormir –le dijo- Ya es muy tarde.

Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió para marcharse a su habitación. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, se paró un momento.

- Gracias –murmuró- Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Remus sonrió y ella subió las escaleras. El licántropo no sabía qué le había ocurrido a Hara mientras estuvo prisionera de Voldemort, pero estaba seguro de que Snape tenía mucho que ver con todo eso, y con el cambio que había sufrido su amiga desde entonces. Ella, a pesar de la confianza que se tenían, nunca quería hablar de ello. Y él nunca la presionaba para que lo hiciera.

Tenía su propio dolor. En una sola noche, había perdido a todos sus amigos. A James, a Peter... y a Sirius. Si una semana antes, alguien le hubiese dicho que Sirius era un mortífago, lo habría golpeado sin miramientos. Y ahora, estaba sólo otra vez. Hara era la única amiga que le quedaba.

Cogió el vaso de firewhisky que le había quitado hacía un momento, y bebió un trago. Por suerte, aquella noche no había Luna llena, pero él sabía que no podría permanecer en aquella casa mucho tiempo más.


	29. Chapter 28

**AVISO: Este capítulo contiene escenas y lenguaje de sexo explícito (lemon).**

SÓLO SEXO

Hacía más de un año que Lily y James habían muerto, y el Departamento de Aurores había regresado poco a poco a su actividad normal. La captura de mortífagos fue frenética durante los dos primeros meses tras la desaparición de Voldemort, pero había ido disminuyendo lentamente, y en aquel momento ya se habían celebrado la mayor parte de juicios del Wizengamot. Azkabán estaba a rebosar.

Lupin continuaba visitándola de tanto en tanto y, durante aquel año, había tenido que aceptar la invitación de su amiga para quedarse en su casa, tres veces más. Las cosas no le habían ido demasiado bien aquel año. Como siempre. Ya hacía un par de meses que el licántropo había abandonado la casa de la auror por última vez.

No le gustaba quedarse sola con sus pensamientos, ni con sus recuerdos. Las noches eran lo peor. Las pesadillas la asaltaban y temía dormir. Pero aún la aterrorizaba más cuando no tenía pesadillas, porque en sus sueños siempre estaba él. No quería soñar con él, ni quería tener pesadillas con él. Así que, cuando finalizaba su trabajo en el Ministerio, continuaba con sus actividades como auror durante unas horas más. Robándoselas al sueño perturbador.

Algunos mortífagos todavía estaban prófugos de la justicia mágica, y era lógico pensar que los que aún quedasen en libertad, habrían huído de Londres. Así que Hara se dedicaba a visitar garitos de mala muerte en las ciudades portuarias inglesas. Los muelles siempre habían propiciado toda clase de actividades ilegales, y la bruja tenía a varios confidentes trabajando para ella, con los que se citaba en aquellos garitos para que le pasaran la información que habían podido conseguir.

Aquella noche se apareció en los muelles de Liverpool, y se dirigió a _El Akelarre_, un pub mugriento, oscuro y lleno de humo, donde se reunía lo peor del mundo mágico para hacer sus "negocios". El confidente de Hara se había entrevistado con ella hacía tan solo unos minutos. La reunión fue corta. No había sido capaz de traerle ninguna información interesante aquella noche, pero aún así, Hara le había pagado los 50 sickles estipulados. Necesitaba mantener su red de confidentes, y sólo el oro le garantizaba eso.

No sabía por qué no se había marchado inmediatamente después de verse con aquel tipo, pero el caso es que permaneció allí, sóla, sentada en aquella mesa mugrienta, y pidiendo un firewhisky más.

Se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien se paró a su lado.

- ¿Qué hace una señorita como tú en un lugar tan poco recomendable como éste? – le preguntó alegremente.

Hara sonrió con hastío sin levantar la mirada del vaso. "_Qué poco original.._", pensó. Aquel tipo debía ser nuevo allí. De otro modo, habría sabido que ella era auror, como lo sabían todos los demás, y no se habría acercado a ella, como tampoco hacían todos los demás.

- Lárgate –le contestó sin dejar de mirar su vaso.

- ¡Oh, vamos, vamos...! –exclamó el tipo mientras se sentaba- Antes eras mucho más amable conmigo.

Hara levantó su mirada. Allí, delante de ella, y con su sonrisa encantadora de siempre, un par de ojos verdes la miraban, enmarcados por una cabellera dorada, algo más larga y descuidada de cómo ella la recordara. Sonrió con sarcasmo.

- James Lannstère... –murmuró- El hombre que me engañó y me llevó hacia una trampa. Debo reconocer que te subestimé.

- Bueno, tú tampoco fuiste muy sincera conmigo –contestó él- Y para ser fieles a la verdad, te diré que tú también conseguiste engañarme a mí.

- Debió ser por poco tiempo, puesto que quien-tú-sabes lo sabía todo acerca de mi persona.

Lannstère suspiró y bebió un trago del vaso de Hara.

- Voy a decepcionarte, querida –le contestó- pero fue ese espía que tenía el Señor Tenebroso quien le informó sobre ti, no yo –hizo una pausa y bebió otro trago- Cuando él se enteró de quién eras tú en realidad, me castigó duramente.

"_Sirius Black..., el traidor..._".

- Deberías estar en Azkabán –le contestó ella quitándole el vaso de las manos.

- Esa es otra larga y triste historia... –contestó Lannstère suspirando dramáticamente.

- Y supongo que me la vas a contar –le dijo la auror resignada y bebiendo un trago.

- Me detuvieron, como a la mayoría –empezó a explicar el francés- Pero no pudieron acusarme de ningún delito de sangre. Sin embargo, los del Ministerio revisaron mis cuentas minuciosamente, y pudieron probar que todas las transacciones de oro que yo había realizado en los últimos cinco años, estaban relacionadas con pagos ilegales de diversa índole.

- Financiabas a tu Señor Tenebroso –concluyó Hara.

- Sí, pero no era el único –continuó Lannstère- El caso es que el Wizengamot me condenó a pasar tres meses en Azkabán, y embargó todos mis bienes. Como "indemnización" por todo el daño que había hecho, dijeron.

Hara lo miró con detenimiento. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero Lannstère ya no vestía con ropas caras, ni tenía el aspecto del hombre acomodado de antaño. Su traje estaba descolorido y viejo, y lucía una barba de varios días. Pero a pesar de eso, mantenía todo su atractivo.

- Estoy arruinado –le dijo sonriendo.

- Y ahora te dedicas a otros... "negocios" –le replicó ella señalando a su alrededor.

- Hay que vivir de algo.

- Podrías trabajar.

- Ya... "trabajo" –contestó el francés señalando a su alrededor, igual que Hara hiciera hacía un momento.

Ella sonrió con fastidio mientras se llevaba el vaso hacia sus labios otra vez. Pero Lannstère se lo impidió poniendo su mano sobre la de ella y retirándole el vaso de los labios lentamente. Tenía la mirada clavada en la suya, y los ojos le chispeaban de deseo perfectamente controlado. Sonreía seductoramente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la miraba así, y no pudo apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes. Desde que Severus la dejó, ningún hombre había puesto sus manos sobre su piel. Hacía más de dos años que no temblaba entre los brazos de nadie.

El roce de la mano de él la hizo estremecer ligeramente. Lannstère se dio cuenta al instante. Se llevó el vaso hacia sus labios y bebió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Hara levantó la mano y el muchacho que servía las mesas se acercó a ellos.

- Dos firewhiskys más –le ordenó.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y poco después dejaba dos vasos encima de la mesa. Lannstère no había dejado de mirarla a los ojos en todo ese tiempo, y Hara se sentía incómoda y halagada a la vez.

- Tengo la sensación de que quedó algo pendiente entre nosotros la otra vez... –le dijo él.

- ¿Quieres batirte en duelo conmigo? –preguntó la auror evadiendo el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras.

El francés sonrió.

- No era eso en lo que estaba pensando... –le susurró sin apartarse de sus ojos.

La bruja cogió un vaso y bebió un trago. Pero antes de que pudiese dejarlo sobre la mesa otra vez, Lannstère rozó su mano de nuevo para quitárselo, le dio la vuelta al vaso y bebió, justo por el mismo sitio donde lo había hecho ella un momento antes.

- He pedido dos –le dijo Hara- Puedes beber del tuyo sin que tengas que quitarme el vaso cada vez.

Él se incorporó ligeramente sobre la mesa acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Me gusta sentir el sabor de tu boca cuando bebo... –murmuró.

La auror miró sus ojos. Eran de un verde cristalino, con pequeños puntitos marrones que los hacían aún más bellos. Su mirada era intensa, fuerte, decidida... La mente de Hara estaba en una especie de nebulosa debido al alcohol consumido, pero la cantidad no había sido excesiva todavía, y aún era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No sabía si quería aquello o no. Era una mujer joven y hacía mucho tiempo que sus sentidos estaban dormidos. Lannstère los estaba despertando de nuevo, y a ella le gustaba volver a sentir aquel nudo en el estómago. El placer de la caza. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas...

El francés se dio cuenta de su indecisión, y aprovechó el momento para dar el último empujoncito que ella necesitaba para convencerse. Le cogió la mano y la llevó hacia su boca, besándola suavemente, arrastrando los labios sobre su piel, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella se estremeció, aunque hizo esfuerzos por disimularlo.

Su relación había terminado hacía mucho tiempo, y además, él la había traicionado. No le debía fidelidad a nadie... Sin embargo, sus músculos estaban tensos. Se sentía como una adolescente que está viviendo su primera vez. Y de alguna manera, era así. No había conocido otros brazos más que los de Severus.

Lannstère se incorporó ligeramente sobre la mesa y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Los tenía carnosos y cálidos. Ella cerró los ojos intentando sentir.

- ¿Nos vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? –le susurró él al oído.

¿Por qué no? Ella era libre, al fin y al cabo. Y Lannstère era un hombre muy atractivo...

"_Y un ex-mortífago que ha pasado tres meses en Azkabán_".

¿Y qué? Ella no quería iniciar ninguna relación con él. Sólo quería... Sólo quería lo mismo que quería él.

Lannstère la cogió de la mano y ella lo siguió. Todavía no sabía muy bien por qué, pero lo siguió. El corazón le latía desbocado.

El francés le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo mientras caminaban presurosos bajo el frío húmedo de la noche de Liverpool. No hablaron, y dos calles más allá se pararon frente al portal de un edificio de piedra negra, cubierta por la suciedad del humo de las chimeneas de los barcos.

Era la pensión donde vivía Lannstère. La condujo hasta el primer piso, y él le cedió el paso después de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Era pequeña y desordenada, y estaba iluminada por las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, que se filtraban intermitentes por la única ventana que había en aquel habitáculo.

Lannstère cerró la puerta y no encendió la luz. Sin pronunciar palabra, la acorraló contra la pared. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, sobre la ropa, y cuando se apretó contra ella, volvió a besarla de nuevo. Aquel era un beso intenso, diferente al de la taberna, y algo violento también. Empezó a desabrochar su blusa sin separar su boca de la de ella, jugando con su lengua.

Hara intentaba sentir. Pero su alma estaba dividida. Algo dentro de ella le urgía a detener todo aquello, pero había otra parte que le animaba a continuar.

Sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí desde la puerta, se encontró desnuda sobre la cama, mientras Lannstère la cubría con su cuerpo. Un cuerpo musculoso y tostado, que le besaba el cuello mientras acariciaba su vientre despacio con una mano fibrosa y grande. Y ella intentaba sentir. Ël levantó ligeramente sus caderas e inició la penetración. La bruja gimió quedamente, le había dolido un poco. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir con un hombre. Pero Lannstère parecía ser bastante hábil en esos menesteres, porque se movió despacio, abriéndola poco a poco.

La bruja cerró los ojos y entonces fue cuando su mente jugó con ella.

Lo sentía dentro, moviéndose con movimientos pausados, y ella le acarició la piel... sus manos rozaban un cuerpo delgado y esbelto... enrredó sus dedos entre unos rizos dorados... no... era un cabello negro, lacio, y largo, que caía sobre su rostro y le acariciaba las mejillas a cada embite de él... las uñas clavadas en la delgada espalda mientras la excitación se apoderaba de ella cada vez más... su aliento sobre la piel de sus hombros... unos labios fríos y delgados le quemaban cuando humedecían los suyos... sus manos esbeltas, de dedos largos, acariciaban sus piernas... lo miró sin abrir los ojos, siempre se miraban cuando sentían que el orgasmo llegaba... unos ojos negros... las profundas cavernas oscuras que siempre la habían hechizado...

Gritó cuando el placer llegó a su máximo éxtasis. Él jadeaba sobre su cuello. Ya no se movía. Ella sonrió.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios. Era Lannstère el que estaba sobre ella, mirándola sudoroso. Él le sonrió y se dejó caer en la cama, a su lado, jadeando todavía.

Hara se quedó mirando el techo con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos breves instantes. Después, se levantó lentamente y empezó a vestirse.

- ¿Ya te vas? –le preguntó Lannstère mientras se acomodaba en la cama, que ahora tenía en exclusiva.

- Sí, es tarde –contestó ella sin mirarlo.

Él sonrió de medio lado, y no dejó de mirarla hasta que la bruja cerró la puerta tras de sí. Entonces, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir.

Cuando salió a la calle estaba lloviendo, pero apenas se dio cuenta de eso. Empezó a caminar sin prisa por la soledad de la noche urbana, dejando que la lluvia la empapara. La calle estaba bastante oscura, la mayor parte de las farolas estaban rotas o estropeadas.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, mirando sin ver, y la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ella. Llegó hasta la entrada de un callejón lateral, lo miró y entró en él. Restregaba su hombro por la pared mientras avanzaba trastabillando, y cuando se sintió a salvo de miradas curiosas, se paró y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo mugriento del callejón, con las rodillas flexionadas sobre su pecho. Estaba completamente mojada.

Hacía más de dos años que no hacía el amor con él, pero aquella noche lo había hecho de nuevo. Era perfectamente consciente de que no había sido James Lannstère el hombre que la había hecho suya aquella noche. Había sido él, Severus Snape. Se había infiltrado en su alma, y la había tomado sin preguntar, y sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna. Y aquella certeza la aterrorizó, porque sólo podía significar una cosa.

Ella todavía lo amaba.

Hundió el rostro entre sus manos, y se preguntó en qué clase de enferma se había convertido. Porque sólo una demente podía seguir amando al mago que había sido su verdugo, que la había torturado arrancándole el alma, que había traicionado su amor.

Que la había convertido en un monstruo.

Se juró a sí misma que ningún hombre la volvería a tocar. No quería que Severus Snape la hiciera suya de nuevo.

Dolía demasiado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A muchas millas de allí, en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, un hombre se despertaba sobresaltado en medio de la oscuridad. Había tenido un sueño. Sus noches estaban inundadas por pesadillas, pero aquel sueño había sido agradable. Extremadamente agradable, y no entendía por qué.

Había soñado con ella.

Soñó que estaba sobre ella, haciéndole el amor de nuevo, sintiéndola plenamente, y que se habían mirado a los ojos, como siempre, cuando llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Ella..., la bruja que lo había roto por dentro. No podía comprender por qué había soñado eso con ella. Se suponía que la odiaba por ignorarlo como lo estaba haciendo, por causarle tanta amargura gratuita, por negarse a escuchar. Sintió la necesidad de vengarse de ella de alguna manera por todo eso, y por aquel sueño que dinamitó en segundos todos los muros que él había construido a su alrededor para protegerse de ella.

Permanecía sentado sobre la cama, y se miró hacia abajo descubriendo que aún estaba excitado. Entonces supo cuál iba a ser su venganza.

Diez minutos después, una figura negra caminaba por un callejón de Hodsmeade en dirección a un edificio apartado y escondido de las miradas de los decentes ciudadanos mágicos del pueblo. Una casa con la puerta roja, y cortinas de terciopelo carmesí que escondían los secretos que se guardaban dentro.

Le condujeron hasta una habitación cuya decoración era demasiado recargada para su gusto, y donde el color rojo se había utilizado en exceso. Dejó los 200 knuts sobre la mesa, y miró a la bruja que lo esperaba desnuda sobre la cama. Su rostro estaba excesivamente maquillado, y eso le resultaba extremadamente molesto. Pero él necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo que podía vivir sin ella. Necesitaba vengarse por aquel sueño que ella le había robado, y que había puesto de manifiesto la debilidad de sus defensas. Necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo que ya no la amaba.

Se quitó la ropa y se dirigió hacia la cama con rabia. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de su sueño.

Cuando salió de allí sabía muy bien que no había conseguido lo que fue a buscar. Había tomado a aquella bruja desconocida sin delicadeza, pero ella no tardó en desaparecer de entre sus brazos. Cuando él terminó, hacía ya mucho rato que era la piel de Hara la que sentía bajo su cuerpo, su calor, su rostro, su cabello, sus labios... No sabía en qué momento exacto había ocurrido aquello, sólo sabía que la había hecho suya por segunda vez aquella noche, como en su sueño.

No podía ser cierto que todavía amara a la mujer que lo había humillado con su desprecio. Tenía demasiado orgullo para aceptar eso.

Por favor, que alguien le dijera que no era cierto.

- Maldita sea, es cierto... –murmuró entre dientes mientras regresaba a Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente, Gryffindor perdió el mayor número de puntos de su historia en un solo día, hasta aquel momento.

**¡Muchas gracias a MonnyMarauderGirl y a MakaBeRed por sus reviews! Vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir, guapísimas. Un besazo. **


	30. El hombrelobo

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Atenea Weasley, una gran admiradora del "lobito", como a ella le gusta llamarlo :P. Está escrito pensando en ti, guapa. Y mi agradecimiento para ella, y también para Rhayma, cuyos comentarios me ayudaron a mejorar el capítulo y que, por supuesto, están incluídos. **

**Gracias también por los reviews recibidos. Quería comentar un par de cosas respecto al capítulo anterior. Hara le "perdona" su engaño a Lannstère, pero no perdona la "traición" de Severus, aunque él sí la ama, por dos razones. La primera y principal** **es porque ella no sabe que él todavía la ama. Lo único que sabe es que la dejó para hacerse mortífago y que, aunque le pidió que no olvidara que él la amaba y que volvería a por ella, la realidad es que después la torturó. Ella siente que Severus traicionó su confianza y el amor que se tenían. Respecto a Lannstère, no considera que él esté en deuda con ella. Ella, al igual que él, también intentó engañarlo y utilizarlo, para que él la introdujera con los círculos cercanos a Voldemort. Durante la conversación que mantiene con Lannstère en el pub de Liverpool, se entera, además, de que no fue el francés quien informó al Señor Tenebroso sobre quien era ella en realidad, sino el espía que este tenía. Y también se entera de que cuando Voldemort supo quién era ella en realidad, torturó a Lannstère como castigo por haberse dejado engañar por ella. Tanto Hara como Lannstère intentaron engañarse mútuamente, y ambos fueron torturados. Están empatados. La percepción que tiene Hara de su relación con Severus y con Lannstère es completamente distinta (y las circunstancias de cada una, también), y no son comparables. **

**Me ha llamado la atención que en los dos reviews que ha tenido este capítulo, no ha gustado que Hara se acostara con Lannstère. Pero no se ha hecho ningún comentario sobre lo que hace Severus, que para mí, es incluso peor. Chicas, tenemos que convencernos de que los hombres y las mujeres somos iguales. Si no lo hacemos nosotras, nadie lo va a hacer ;).**

**Pero, de verdad, y con toda la sinceridad del mundo, muchísimas gracias por los reviews :).**

EL HOMBRE-LOBO:

La noche estaba extremadamente fría, y Hara tembló ligeramente. El hombre que se hallaba a su lado se quitó su capa y se la puso sobre los hombros.

- Gracias, Remus –le dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

La blancura del mármol se había quebrado un poco con el paso de los años, y ahora tenía un color más parecido al crema que al suyo original. Dos nombres se habían esculpido en aquella superficie lisa y eterna. "James Potter & Lily Potter".

Aquella noche se cumplían diez años, y sus amigos se habían trasladado hasta el Valle de Godric para rememorar, no ya la muerte que se los había arrebatado, sino la vida que habían compartido con ellos. Lupin y Eslitere se habían quedado un poco más tras la ceremonia, y la noche les había alcanzado con su viento helado, que se filtraba entre las ramas de los cipreses del cementerio.

Era el 31 de Octubre de 1991, y si a Hara no le fallaban las cuentas, aquel año Harry Potter había iniciado sus estudios mágicos en Hogwarts. Ahora no lo reconocería. Tenía tan sólo unos meses de edad cuando lo vio por última vez. La última vez que vio a Lily con vida.

Habían pasado muchas cosas durante aquellos diez años. Moody se había jubilado, Hara había sido nombrada jefe de un equipo de aurores, tenían un nuevo director en el Departamento...

... ella continuaba sola y negándose a sí misma aquel sentimiento que seguía allí, pero al que no permitía dar señales de su existencia...

... y Remus seguía siendo su amigo, y regresaba a su casa durante unos días, de tanto en tanto, cuando se quedaba sin trabajo, cosa que ocurría muy a menudo. Pero jamás estaba allí cuando había Luna llena.

Cuando había Luna llena, Hara miraba el cielo a través de la ventana de su salón solitario, y se preguntaba dónde estaría Remus. Se lo había planteado a él muchas veces, pero siempre le contestaba con evasivas, y le decía que no se procupase por él, que siempre encontraba un lugar seguro donde encerrarse.

- ¿Y después? –le preguntaba ella- ¿Quién cuida de ti después?

Remus sonreía ampliamente, escondiendo su tristeza.

- Me subestimas como mago –contestaba él- Soy perfectamente capaz de curar mis heridas, no te preocupes.

Y le giñaba un ojo. Siempre parecía que tenía la situación bajo control, y ella quería creer que era así, aunque en su fuero interno tenía grandes dudas.

Como en aquel momento. La bruja sabía que aquella noche habría Luna llena y, como siempre, sus pensamientos estaban con su amigo. La tarde caía rápidamente y no tardaría en anochecer. Se sentó en el sofá para leer una revista de magia experimental. Le interesaba especialmente un artículo sobre una nueva poción, aún en pruebas, que intentaba neutralizar la agresividad de los hombres-lobo durante su transformación. Pero al parecer, los últimos experimentos no habían tenido demasiado éxito todavía.

El silencio reinaba en la casa mientras pasaban los minutos, y Hara se quedó medio dormida en el sofá, con aquella revista apoyada en su regazo.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la despertaron sobresaltándola. Se levantó como movida por un resorte, y la revista cayó al suelo mal doblada. Instintivamente, miró hacia la ventana. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y la Luna llena no tardaría en aparecer en el cielo.

Los golpes en la puerta resonaron de nuevo con más insistencia que antes. La auror cogió su varita y se dirigió hacia la puerta sigilosamente. Se acercó a la ventana de su recibidor y miró con cautela a través de las cortinas. Había un hombre allí fuera. Su mano derecha se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, y con la izquierda se sostenía el estómago. Daba la sensación de que estaba enfermo, porque tenía el cuerpo medio doblado hacia delante, y la cabeza le caía sobre el pecho. No podía ver quién era, su cabello sudoroso caía sobre su rostro impidiendo la identificación.

El hombre volvió a golpear la puerta de nuevo levantando ligeramente la cabeza. Tenía una expresión de dolor y angustia en su rostro, completamente empapado de sudor.

- Remus... –susurró la auror, y se dispuso a abrir inmediatamente.

El licántropo estaba en un estado lamentable, pero un rayo de esperanza brilló en sus ojos cuando la vio delante de él.

- No he encontrado... ningún lugar esta... noche –le dijo respirando entrecortadamente- No tengo donde ir...

Hara miró hacia el cielo. El Sol se ocultaría en unos segundos, y la Luna llena ya había empezado a aparecer.

- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhggggggg...!!

La bruja miró a su amigo de nuevo con la angustia y la indecisión reflejados en su rostro. Él la miró a ella mientras se doblaba cada vez más y la varita resbalaba de su mano para caer al suelo. La expresión de su rostro era la de la desesperación, y ella aún pudo vislumbrar un atisbo de humanidad en sus ojos, antes de que todo rastro del ser humano que era desapareciera de ellos. El vello empezaba a aparecer sobre sus manos, y los colmillos de depredador crecían en su boca.

La auror reaccionó por fin, pensó deprisa y actuó más deprisa todavía.

_- Accio varita!!_ –gritó.

La varita de Remus, que había caído al suelo, llegó hasta su mano izquierda, y al mismo tiempo, levantó su mano derecha dirigiendo su propia varita hacia Lupin.

_- Expeliarmus!!_ –volvió a gritar.

Manteniendo el rayo de su hechizo sobre el licántropo, prácticamente transformado ya, movió su brazo con rapidez hacia dentro de la casa arrastrando a la bestia, y dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta del sótano con la intención de encerrarlo allí. Pero cuando el animal pasó a su lado en volandas, despedido por el hechizo, agarró a la bruja con una de sus garras, y Hara se vio impelida hacia el sótano junto al lobo.

_- Alohomora!!!_ –gritó ella mientras era arrastrada, abriendo la puerta del sótano.

_- Ferma portus!!!_ –volvió a gritar dirigiendo la varita de su mano izquierda hacia la puerta de la casa, que quedó sellada.

Ambos cayeron rodando por las escaleras dándose un fuerte golpe contra el suelo cuando llegaron abajo. La velocidad con la que habían caído, los había lanzado a cada uno de ellos hacia diferentes ángulos del sótano. Después del primer impacto, y todavía contusionada, Hara logró ponerse en pie e intentó ganar las escaleras, pero el lobo se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole pasar. Ella lo esquivó, pero el animal había visto las escaleras y, aullándole a la Luna, se dirigió hacia ellas. La bruja no tenía ninguna posiblidad de pasar por delante del lobo para escapar de allí, pero tampoco podía permitir que él saliera. Aunque la puerta de la casa estuviera sellada, los cristales de las ventanas no serían un obstáculo para un hombre-lobo.

_- Ferma portus!!!_ –gritó de nuevo.

Y la puerta del sótano se cerró de un portazo. El lobo se giró hacia ella gruñendo como loco, y dispuesto a acabar con aquel ser que le había privado de su libertad.

- Genial... –murmuró la bruja tragando saliva cuando se encontró con la mirada asesina del licántropo.

Lanzó varios hechizos contra él mientras la bestia seguía acercándose a ella, pero no parecía que hicieran mucho más que aturdirlo unos breves instantes. Tenía que buscar otras alternativas, o acabaría con ella.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que la mantuviera alejada del animal. El sótano estaba lleno de trastos: baúles, percheros rotos, varias pilas de cajas amontonadas en diferentes rincones, objetos que ya no utilizaba y que estaban cubiertos de polvo, muebles viejos que había dejado allí en lugar de tirarlos...

De pronto su mirada se posó en un armario de cuatro puertas que había encontrado en la casa cuando la compró. A ella no le había gustado, y lo había bajado al sótano olvidándolo allí. El mueble tenía unas dimensiones colosales y una considerable altura. Si pudiese llegar hasta él...

Inició una carrera frenética hacia aquel armario que iba a ser su salvación, mientras lanzaba hechizos contra el lobo a dos manos, en un intento por aturdirlo el tiempo suficiente como para llegar hasta el mueble. Tuvo que esquivarlo un par de veces cuando él intentó acorralarla, pero finalmente consiguió llegar. Se subió sobre una pila de cajas que se apoyaban en la pared al lado del armario, sin dejar de lanzar hechizos, y finalmente alcanzó la parte superior del mueble. El lobo, loco de rabia y dolorido por los hechizos que había estado recibiendo, intentó alcanzar a su víctima saltando hacia arriba, pero no conseguía cubrir la suficiente distancia como para llegar hasta Hara.

Ella se había sentado sobre el techo del armario, con la espalda pegada a la pared, conteniendo la respiración, y sin dejar de vigilar todo lo que hacía el licántropo allá abajo. El animal se cansó de saltar y comenzó a andar amenazante de un lado a otro del armario sin dejar de mirarla. De los colmillos le caían chorretones de babas mientras le enseñaba los dientes y emitía gruñidos silenciosos. Entonces vio la pila de cajas apostadas al lado del armario. Se dirigió hacia ellas y empezó a trepar. Lo hacía con cuidado, ya que enseguida se dio cuenta de que apenas aguantaban su peso.

Hara lo miró horrorizada, y se arrastró sentada hacia el lado opuesto del que estaba subiendo aquella bestia. No tardaría en alcanzar la cima, y entonces, ella estaría perdida.

"_Piensa, piensa..._".

Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, con mayor desesperación que antes. Podría saltar, pero la altura hasta el suelo era demasiado grande y, probablemente, se lastimaría. Eso sin contar con que el lobo saltaría sobre ella en cuanto abandonase el techo del armario.

De repente, a su memoria llegaron fragmentos de una conversación mantenida con Remus muchos años atrás. Fue cuando él le contó que era un hombre-lobo.

Había encontrado la solución.

Mientras la bestia continuaba trepando con precaución sobre las cajas, ella inició su transformación en _veela_. E inmediatamente después, en ave.

Cuando el licántropo llegó arriba, comprobó sorprendido que su pequeña presa no estaba, y en su lugar había aparecido una enorme ave cuyas grandes alas empezaban a desplegarse. Se dirigió hacia ella todo lo deprisa que pudo y cuando la tuvo delante aulló hacia la Luna disponiéndose a atacar. Lanzó su zarpa contra su víctima, justo en el momento en el que aquella ave se lanzaba al vacío con las alas completamente desplegadas, y dejando escapar un chillido aterrador que amedrentó ligeramente al lobo. Pero reaccionó con rapidez y se lanzó contra ella cayendo al suelo sobre sus cuatro patas.

El techo del sótano no era demasiado alto, así que Hara no podía elevarse mucho, y cuando el lobo se erguía sobre sus dos patas traseras, le era difícil esquivarlo.

Ambas bestias se embestían, se arañaban y se golpeaban una a la otra constantemente, pero la altura le daba cierta ventaja a Hara. Pasaron un tiempo indefinido, que a ella le parecó eterno, enfrentándose el uno contra el otro, hasta que el licántropo acabó por desistir. Se estaba llevando la mayor parte de golpes.

Finalmente el animal se echó en un rincón lamiéndose las heridas. Su estado era bastante lamentable. Los golpes y los cortes sobre su piel eran múltiples, y el licántropo estaba realmente dolorido. Hara descendió y se acercó hacia él con cautela pudiendo contemplarlo con cierta calma por primera vez.

Era un animal magnífico. Un lobo con fisonomía humana, y de pelo marrón muy oscuro. Su hocico era enorme y de él sobresalían unos dientes amarillos, que parecían pequeñas estacas duras y afiladas. Sus ojos eran rojos y dejaban vislumbrar perfectamente al depredador que había dentro de él. Tenía unas patas fuertes y sus garras podrían destrozar a cualquiera de un solo zarpazo. A Hara le costaba identificar a aquel magnífico y terrorífico lobo, con su amigo Remus Lupin.

Nunca hasta ese momento lo había visto transformado, y ahora, observando como se lamía las heridas que ella misma le había provocado, sintió lástima y rabia al mismo tiempo. Lástima por el ser humano, un hombre inteligente, maduro y recto, al que se le negaban todas las oportunidades por tener que arrastrar consigo aquella horrible maldición. Rabia por el mago extremadamente capacitado, que se tenía que ver reducido a ser aquella bestia, todas y cada una de las noches de Luna llena, durante toda su vida.

Ella también estaba herida, pero menos que el lobo, y parecía que, después del enfrentamiento salvaje que habían vivido durante un tiempo interminable, el animal se había tranquilizado, y no parecía que tuviese intenciones de atacarla de nuevo.

El ave se acercó un poco más y el lobo le enseñó los dientes gruñendo, intuyendo una amenaza, así que Hara se quedó donde estaba, acompañándole a cierta distancia, y esperando que el amanecer no tardase en llegar.

No habría sabido decir cuántas horas pasaron allí encerrados, pero finalmente, el amenecer llegó y la Luna llena empezó a desaparecer del cielo. Hara no podía verlo, porque no había ventanas en aquel sótano, pero el lobo había empezado a tener convulsiones y a aullar desesperadamente hacia una Luna que desaparecía poco a poco. La transformación empezó de nuevo, y el ave se acercó más a él.

En pocos segundos, Remus Lupin volvía a estar allí con ella, y antes de desmayarse, aún pudo vislumbrar asombrado la figura de una hermosa y terrorífica ave que se transformó en Hara Eslitere ante sus ojos. Después, perdió el conocimiento.

Hara se agachó junto a él para comprobar que todavía tenía pulso, y lo observó. Estaba completamente desnudo, y las heridas y arañazos que el lobo había soportado con relativa facilidad, eran demasiado profundas para un ser humano. La bruja buscó su varita con la mirada, y cuando la localizó, elevó a Lupin del suelo y lo condujo hacia la puerta. Atrajo la varita de Lupin con un hechizo y abrió la puerta del sótano con ella.

Rápidamente, llenó la bañera de agua tibia y metió a su amigo en ella. Él recobró el conocimiento con aquel contacto húmedo. Miró a Hara.

- ¿Estás... bien...? –le susurró sin poder hablar apenas.

- Sí, no te preocupes –le contestó ella mientras cogía unos frascos del armario del baño.

- Lo siento... no tenía dónde ir... no sabía qué hacer...

- Hiciste lo que debías haber hecho hace mucho tiempo –le interrumpió Hara- Y ahora, no hables y guarda tus energías para curarte esas heridas.

Vertió el líquido de uno de los frascos en el agua, y empapó una toalla pequeña con el contenido de otro. Después se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Restregó el paño por encima de las heridas de los hombros y el pecho con sumo cuidado, y luego le levantó una pierna para hacer lo mismo sobre las heridas de los muslos. La bruja tenía el ceño fruncido y observaba detenidamente el efecto de la poción sobre ellas. Remus se sentía exhausto, y mantenía los ojos cerrados, excepto cuando la poción que Hara le estaba aplicando, le producía escozor.

- Oh... no... –susurró al mirarse.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella alarmada.

Él cerró los ojos, demasiado débil para poder hacer nada más.

- Estoy desnudo...

- ¡No me digas! –exclamó ella divertida mientras continuaba su trabajo.

- Hara, me siento incómodo... aquí, delante tuyo...

Ella se levantó de la bañera sin hacerle caso, cogió su varita y regresó.

- Pues vas a tener que aguantarte –le recriminó observando las heridas de nuevo con el ceño fruncido- No podré curarte si estás vestido.

Y dicho esto, colocó la punta de su varita sobre una de las heridas y empezó a susurrar un hechizo. La herida empezó a cerrarse lentamente. La bruja hizo desaparecer el agua de la bañera con un "_Aquam evanesco_", y repitió el mismo hechizo sobre las demás heridas. Remus se empezó a sentir mejor.

- ¿Puedes levantarte? –le preguntó ella cogiendo una toalla.

- Creo... que sí... –contestó él apoyando sus manos sobre los bordes de la bañera, e incorporándose con dificultad.

Hara lo cubrió con la toalla, y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la habitación donde él dormía siempre cuando se quedaba en su casa. El licántropo gimió cuando se echó sobre la cama. Intentó cubrirse con las sábanas, pero ella se lo impidió.

- Todavía no, Remus –le dijo- Tengo que vendarte.

Él resopló.

- Sigo sintiéndome incómodo... –murmuró.

La auror lo miró. Sonrió ligeramente de medio lado. La verdad es que no tenía mal cuerpo, estaba bien formado, y era más musculoso de lo que parecía cuando estaba vestido.

- No me mires así y dame mi ropa.

A pesar de la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma después de estar con James Lannstère, había tenido algún que otro amante de una noche a lo largo de aquellos diez años. Muy pocos, y sólo cuando su cuerpo no aguantaba más. Sin embargo, el resultado siempre había sido el mismo. Severus Snape se colaba en su mente en esos momentos de manera inexorable, y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Hacía ya dos años que había estado con un hombre por última vez, pero a pesar de eso, la visión de Remus desnudo sobre la cama no la alteraba lo más mínimo. Nunca había sentido a su amigo de esa manera. Él era algo parecido a un hermano.

Sonrió divertida.

- Siento comunicarte que destrozaste tu ropa ayer por la noche –le contestó mientras comenzaba a vendarlo- Así que... puedes elegir entre un pijama de algodón con estampado de gatitos negros, o... un camisón de raso negro con tirantes. ¿Qué crees que te quedará mejor?

- ¿No tienes ninguna prenda de hombre? –preguntó él amargado.

- El único hombre que pisa esta casa eres tú, y no dejaste nada la última vez que estuviste.

Hara había terminado de vendarlo y lo arropó con cuidado. Lupin la miró entristecido. La única relación que conocía de ella, era la que había mantenido con Snape, y después de eso, nada. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que esa situación era voluntaria. Ella era una mujer muy atractiva, y a él le constaba que algunos hombres se habían interesado seriamente por ella a lo largo de aquellos años, pero Hara siempre los había rechazado, y de mala manera además. Le dolía ver a su amiga tan sola, convertida en una mujer amargada, que había echado a todos sus amigos fuera de su vida. Él era la única excepción que se había permitido. Siempre habían estado muy unidos, y las tragedias comunes los habían unido aún más. Siempre habían sido como hermanos. Pero Remus sabía que todo aquel dolor tenía un punto de partida.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –le preguntó de repente- En el castillo de Voldemort. ¿Qué pasó?

Ella se removió incómoda, evitó su mirada y se puso en pie inmediatamente.

- Voy a darme una ducha –dijo- Yo también tengo algunos rasguños que curarme.

Salió de la habitación deprisa, dejando a Remus desconcertado. La misma reacción de siempre... Volvió un rato más tarde, vestida y con la capa sobre los hombros. Él la miró extrañado.

- ¿Vas a salir? –preguntó.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar –contestó ella sonriendo levemente.

- ¡Pero si has pasado la noche en vela! –exclamó Remus- ¡Tienes que estar agotada!

Hara se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Te parece entonces que envíe una lechuza al Ministerio diciéndoles que hoy no puedo ir a trabajar, porque me he pasado la noche en el sótano de mi casa con un hombre-lobo? –preguntó divertida.

Él le hizo una mueca protestando por su burla. Hara se acercó a él y le besó en la frente.

- Nos veremos esta tarde, cuando regrese del Ministerio.

Remus la miró sintiéndose culpable mientras ella se dirigía hacia la puerta. Pero se paró un momento antes de salir, y se volvió hacia él.

- Oye... –empezó a decir- Puedo habilitar el sótano para que pases allí las noches de Luna llena.

- No... –contestó él negando con la cabeza- Ya te he causado suficientes problemas.

- Remus –lo atajó ella con dureza desde la puerta- Sé razonable. ¿Quieres que te vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que esta noche? Ha faltado muy poco para que te transformaras en medio de la calle.

Él guardó silencio mientras la miraba, y luchaba contra la evidencia en su interior.

- No me contestes ahora –le dijo ella adivinando lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo- Hablaremos esta tarde, cuando vuelva. Y te traeré algo de ropa.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, y Remus se recostó en la cama otra vez. Estaba extremadamente agotado y no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Dos días después, ambos se hallaban en el sótano de la casa, retirando los objetos punzantes y con aristas, y acolchando las esquinas.


	31. La nueva auror

**¡Muchas gracias a MoonyMarauderGirl y a MakaBeRed por sus reviews! Chicas, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace que os guste esta historia :).**

**Ya os he contestado en privado, pero lo repito aquí, para los demás lectores. La historia de Hara es paralela a la de Harry, pero no es la misma. Intento encajar lo que se ha publicado, con la historia de Eslitere en aquellos puntos donde ambas pueden interaccionar. Eso ocurrirá hasta el sexto libro inclusive. Después, ya no tendré en cuenta el séptimo libro, porque me decepcionó bastante el final de la saga (y no digamos lo que le pasó a Sev...¬¬). Hara se reencontrará con Harry (de hecho, ya lo conoció cuando era un bebé), pero en momentos puntuales y necesarios para la historia que estoy escribiendo. Lo que no va a hacer Hara es participar en las aventuras del trío. No sé..., no me parece muy lógico que lo haga. Ella es una mujer adulta y con edad suficiente como para ser su madre. No creo que fuese muy creíble que ellos pudieran compartir aventuras, y menos siendo ella auror. Les habría impedido hacer muchas cosas, y habría tomado las riendas de la situación siempre. No sería interesante.**

**En este capítulo he querido mostrar el trabajo de los aurores, tal y como yo lo imagino. Y hay dos guiños, uno a una película y el otro, a una serie de TV de los 70's. A ver si los descubrís ;). También quiero agradecer de nuevo los comentarios de Atenea Weasley que, como siempre, han ayudado a mejorar el capítulo ;).**

**Después del próximo capítulo habré conseguido terminar el salto temporal que necesitaba para llegar al momento de... Bueno, a un momento largamente esperado...**

LA NUEVA AUROR:

Lupin había acudido a la casa de Hara cada noche de Luna llena a partir de entonces, y había utilizado su sótano para transformarse durante los dos últimos años. Pero finalmente, había encontrado un buen trabajo, y Remus le informó a su amiga que Dumbledore lo había contratado como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en Hogwarts, para aquel curso 1993-1994. Así que no sería necesario volver a utilizar el sótano, al menos, durante un año. Hara se alegró muchísimo por su amigo, pero él no tardó en comunicarle que había encontrado a un antiguo conocido de ambos en el colegio. La bruja se quedó blanca cuando supo que el profesor de Pociones era, nada más, ni nada menos, que Severus Snape. Y que llevaba doce años siéndolo. Se preguntó a qué estaba jugando Dumbledore, pero no pudo evitar sentir un hormigueo en el estómago.

No podía negarse a sí misma que echaba de menos a Severus. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos. ¡¡Malditos fueran los escregutos de cola explosiva!! Doce años eran muchos años sin verlo y sin saber nada de él, pero esa había sido su decisión, al fin y al cabo. No entendía cómo podía sentirse así al pensar en el mago que había sido su verdugo, y todavía entendía menos la actitud de Dumbledore hacia él. Pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de buscar una respuesta, y simplemente, se había acostumbrado a convivir con aquellos sentimientos.

Lo malo era que, últimamente, empezaba a pensar que Dumbledore no habría apoyado a Severus sin una buena razón, pero inmediatamente después se decía a sí misma que no podía haber ninguna razón que justificase la tortura que él le infringió, destrozando sus esperanzas, traicionando su amor... A pesar de eso, empezaba a sentir miedo. Ahora tenía miedo de haber cometido un error.

Pero no podía haber ningún error posible... él la había torturado... a ella... él la torturó... fue él...

Así que alejaba todos esos pensamientos de su mente refugiándose en su trabajo. Tenía suerte de que su trabajo en el Ministerio le permitiera mantener la mente ocupada en otras cosas. Sin embargo, parecía que el pasado se empeñaba en regresar a su vida en aquellos momentos.

Una noticia había sacudido el Departamento de Aurores cuando llegó el otoño de 1993. Sirius Black, el mortífago que había trabajado como espía para Voldemort, y autor del asesinato de varios _muggles_ y de Peter Pettigrew, además del causante indirecto de la muerte de los Potter, había conseguido escapar de Azkabán.

Black... Otro fantasma del pasado que regresaba a su presente.

Scrimgeour, el actual director del departamento, había asignado el caso al equipo de Kingsley. _Ojoloco_, aunque ya se había jubilado hacía tiempo, le había recomendado mantener a Hara Eslitere al margen. Aún recordaba como ella se hundió cuando encontraron a los Potter muertos en aquella casa, y lo mejor era no implicarla en el caso, sobretodo por la ligereza con la que ella utilizaba "ciertos" hechizos en las detenciones de mortífagos. Scrimgeour confió en el criterio de Moody, y le asignó otro caso a Eslitere.

Desde finales de 1993, Hara y su equipo de aurores habían estado investigando un caso de contrabando, que implicaba la entrada ilegal de maderas tropicales para la fabricación de varitas mágicas de alta calidad. La madera provenía de árboles centenarios del Amazonas, cuidados por chamanes brasileños. Su madera era muy apreciada por los fabricantes de varitas, que las vendían a altos precios en los mercados mágicos de todo el mundo, y que sólo podían comprar magos con amplios recursos económicos. Pero la madera ilegal burlaba el pago del impuesto de aduanas que todos los gobiernos mágicos tenían decretado, y eso abarataba el precio de las varitas, ampliando el mercado de ventas. Además, el talado indiscriminado de aquellos árboles podía romper el equilibrio mágico de la Naturaleza brasileña, desequilibrando al mismo tiempo, indirectamente, el equilibrio mágico del mundo.

El caso era muy grave, y todos los gobiernos mágicos aunaban esfuerzos para desmantelar aquella red ilegal que operaba en todo el mundo.

Hara se había trasladado a los muelles de Bristol una noche de principios de junio de 1994. Esperaba a alguien, amparada por las sombras de un callejón maloliente cerca del puerto. Unos pasos se acercaron hacia ella, pero el hombre no vio a nadie.

- ¿Estás ahí? –susurró muy bajo el hombre.

Hara salió de las sombras, amparada bajo la capucha de su capa.

- ¿Lo tienes? –murmuró sobresaltándolo.

- Sí... sí –balbuceó él volviéndose hacia la auror, que había aparecido a su espalda- Dentro de tres días, a medianoche. Hangar 2083.

- Bien –contestó ella dándose media vuelta, y disponiéndose a marcharse.

El hombre titubeó unos instantes.

- ¡Eh! –exclamó siguiendo a Hara- ¿Y qué pasa con mi oro?

La auror se paró y se dio la vuelta despacio.

- Dentro de tres días, _Esfinge_ –le contestó mirándolo a los ojos con intimidación- Cuando compruebe que la información que me has dado es cierta.

El hombre torció el gesto enfurecido, y se abalanzó sobre ella.

- ¡Maldita bruja! –exclamó sacando su varita y agarrándola por la solapa de la capa.

Pero se interrumpió de repente cuando notó la varita de Hara apretándole las costillas.

- He dicho dentro de tres días –repitió ella escupiendo sus palabras y undiendo aún más la punta de su varita en el costado del hombre- ¿Te ha quedado claro ahora?

- Sí... sí, por supuesto... No te enfades, Eslitere. Ha quedado muy claro –contestó el hombre sonriendo sudoroso. Conocía la mala fama de aquella auror y no quería problemas.

La bruja se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino.

A la mañana siguiente, entraba en el despacho de Scrimgeour, el director del Departamento de Aurores, para informarle.

- De acuerdo –dijo el auror- Hay que pillarlos a todos. Movilizaremos a varios equipos, y tú estarás al mando de la operación.

Hara asintió, y pasaron el resto de la mañana planificando la estrategia que seguirían dos noches más tarde. Hacia el mediodía, la bruja se estiró agarrotada en la silla en la que habia estado sentada desde hacía cuatro horas.

- Bien –dijo- Creo que eso es todo. Voy a reunir a mis chicos, y esta tarde hablaré con los demás jefes de equipo.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Este año se ha graduado una auror, después de varios años sin que nadie lo consiguiera –espetó Scrimgeour de repente.

Hara se volvió desde la puerta.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó- Esa es una buena noticia.

- Sí –continuó su jefe- La he asignado a tu equipo. Tu serás su tutora en prácticas.

La bruja se quedó blanca.

- ¡¿Quéeeeee...?! –exclamó cuando pudo reaccionar, acercándose amenazadoramente a la mesa de su jefe.

- Se incorpora esta misma tarde –continuó el auror sin inmutarse- Se presentará a ti. Recíbela, enséñale el departamento y ponle al tanto de todo.

- No... no... un momento –protestó ella- No puedes hacerme esto, Scrimgeour. Mis chicos son los mejores del departamento. No puedo tener a una novata en mi equipo.

- Precisamente por eso, Eslitere –el tono del auror no admitía réplicas- Esa chica aprenderá de los mejores, y no se me ocurre nada más apropiado que eso para que realice sus prácticas.

- Lo siento, pero no –volvió a replicar ella con dureza.

- No te he preguntado, Eslitere. Esto es una orden –la atajó su jefe- Y ahora, seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

Ella lo miró con odio apretando las mandíbulas. Al cabo de unos segundos, se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho dando un portazo. Cuando llegó a su mesa, alguien le había dejado un expediente sobre sus papeles. Lo abrió. Era el historial académico de la nueva auror. La verdad era que la chica había sido una excelente estudiante, y además, tenía una característica que la podía hacer muy valiosa en determinadas operaciones: era metamorfomaga. Una cualidad que se daba en muy extrañas ocasiones.

Su nombre: Nimphadora Tonks.

Aquella tarde, la nueva auror se presentó ante Hara.

- ¡Hola! –saludó alegremente cuando se acercó a la mesa de su tutora- Eres Hara Eslitere¿verdad? Mi nombre es Tonks. Me han dicho que me han asignado a tu equipo y que tú serás mi tutora en prácticas –la chica sonrió ampliamente mientras le extendía la mano- Quiero que sepas que es un honor para mí trabajar contigo.

Hara había levantado la cabeza para mirarla cuando la chica empezó a hablar. Y se había quedado muda, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Tonks continuaba parloteando.

- ¿Me disculpas un momento? –le preguntó mientras se levantaba de su silla.

- Sí... claro... –contestó la chica un tanto desconcertada.

La bruja entró en el despacho de Scrimgeour como una tromba. Cerró la puerta tras ella, y se quedó allí pegada, como queriendo evitar que nadie entrase. El auror la miró con una expresión de sorpresa y el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Tiene el pelo rosa...! –exclamó ella con el rostro desencajado.

Scrimgeour emitió una sonora carcajada.

- Bueno –contestó divertido- Eso le dará una nota de color a tus oscuras vestiduras de siempre.

- Scrimgeour –le espetó ella acercándose a su mesa- No estoy para bromas. Este es un trabajo muy serio. ¿Desde cuándo se ha visto a una auror con el pelo rosa¿Qué respeto va a imponer?

- Eslitere –su jefe la miró un poco harto ya de aquella situación- Sé que no te gusta mi decisión, pero la chica se queda en tu equipo, te parezca bien o no. Enséñale todo lo que sepas, y dale una oportunidad¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo miró pensando muchas cosas, que se guardó decir, y después salió dando otro portazo.

- Bien –le dijo a su pupila sentándose de nuevo a su mesa- Parece que tendremos que aceptar que estés en mi equipo –la miró fijamente, intimidándola- Has ido a parar al mejor equipo del departamento, y no permitiré que nuestra fama, conseguida a base de mucho esfuerzo y de trabajo bien hecho, se vea afectada por las meteduras de pata de una novata. Limítate a observar a tus compañeros y a aprender de ellos todo lo que puedas. Y no hagas nada más¿te ha quedado claro? Bien, sígueme.

Tonks estaba abrumada por aquella áspera bienvenida. Lo que le había quedado muy claro, era que su presencia en aquel equipo le había sido impuesta a Eslitere en contra de su voluntad, pero se apresuró a seguirla sin decir nada.

- ¡Escuchadme todos! –exclamó Hara captando la atención de sus aurores- Esta es Nymphadora Tonks. Es la primera auror que se gradúa en tres años, y trabajará con nosotros a partir de ahora.

El equipo miró a la chica de arriba abajo con cara de pocos amigos, y todos se fijaron en su pelo de color rosa. Algunos le dirigieron una mueca de disgusto. Tonks se sintió un tanto intimidada. Eran bastante más mayores que ella, y aurores experimentados. Tendría que esforzarse mucho para hacerse un lugar entre ellos y ser aceptada como una más.

- Este es Colin –continuó Hara; el tal Colin levantó la mano con desgana, a modo de saludo- Sally, _Rompehuesos_, Diana y Connington.

- ¿_Rompehuesos_? –preguntó la chica.

- Mejor no preguntes... –le atajó su jefa- Sally, enséñale el departamento a Nymphadora...

- Tonks –la interrumpió la chica.

Todos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Interrumpir a Eslitere mientras daba órdenes, no había sido muy buena idea...

Hara la miró con los dientes apretados.

- Tonks... –repitió sibilinamente- Primera regla de este equipo: nadie me interrumpe mientras estoy hablando¿entendido?

- Lo siento –se disculpó la chica- Pero no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre, preferiría que todos me llamaran Tonks.

- Muy bien, "_Tonks_" –continuó Hara- Como iba diciendo, Sally te enseñará el departamento, y te explicará todo lo que debes saber. Luego ven a verme. Quiero hablar contigo.

Sally le indicó que la siguiera y Hara se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su mesa de nuevo. El estruendo de una silla al caer la sobresaltó, y se volvió para ver qué había ocurrido.

Tonks se hallaba en el suelo. Había tropezado y se había caído de bruces arrastrando una silla con ella. Todo el departamento la miraba. Hara cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, contando mentalmente hasta diez.

Kingsley se le acercó.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó mirando a la chica.

- La nueva auror –contestó Hara observando como Tonks se levantaba del suelo y volvía a colocar la silla en su sitio.

- ¿Y a quién le han asignado esa "joya"? –volvió a preguntar el auror.

- A mi equipo... –susurró Hara entre dientes sin dejar de observar a Tonks.

Kingsley le dio una palmada en el hombro, en un gesto solidario, y se alejó de allí riéndose a carcajadas. Los labios de Hara se torcieron en una mueca de fastidio.

Dos noches más tarde, cuatro equipos de aurores se hallaban en los muelles de Bristol, rodeando el hangar 2083. Eslitere dirigía la operación, y había apostado a dos equipos en las puertas norte y este. La puerta sur era suya. El cuarto equipo operaría desde el tejado. La estrategia había sido cuidadosamente planificada, y todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, y lo harían bien. Hara no tenía la menor duda de ello. La única duda que tenía Hara se llamaba Nymphadora Tonks. Y tenía el pelo de color rosa.

Sus órdenes habían sido muy tajantes y muy claras. No debía separarse de ella en toda la operación, ni debía tomar iniciativas. Estaba allí para aprender, no para actuar. Pero en aquellos dos días, Hara se había dado cuenta de que, además de la curiosa habilidad de Tonks para tropezarse con toda clase de objetos, la chica era bastante rebelde, y estaba casi segura de que no obedecería sus órdenes. Pero allí estaba, con aquel ser de cabello color chicle de fresa, y tan sólo pedía que no les desbaratara todo el plan previsto con una de sus torpezas.

El hangar 2083 se hallaba situado en uno de los muelles más apartados del puerto de Bristol. Tres de los equipos de aurores estaban escondidos cerca de las posiciones de ataque que cada uno de ellos tenía asignadas. Pero el equipo del tejado se hallaba todavía junto al de Eslitere.

- ¿Por qué no ha tomado posiciones todavía el equipo del tejado? –preguntó la chica en un susurro acercándose sigilosamente a su jefa.

- Ahora está oscuro, pero cuando llegue el cargamento y se abran las puertas del hangar, todo esto se iluminará, y podrían ser vistos –le contestó la _veela_ también en un susurro, sin dejar de vigilar el mismo punto del que no había apartado su mirada desde hacía rato- Tomarán posiciones en el momento oportuno.

Tonks asintió y volvió a su sitio. Su primera clase práctica.

Pasaba el rato y nadie, ni nada se movía. La joven auror miró a sus compañeros. Estaban bastante relajados, estirados en el suelo, agazapados detrás de las paredes de hangares cercanos, o de cajas de madera apiladas en un rincón. _Rompehuesos_ se quitaba la suciedad de sus uñas con la punta de la varita, y Diana masticaba un chicle. Desde su posición, detrás de Eslitere, no podía distinguir a nadie más. Tonks estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y envidió en secreto la calma de la que parecían disfrutar sus compañeros. Hara la miró un momento y se sonrió levemente, volviendo a vigilar el mismo punto de siempre.

- Están tan nerviosos como tú –le susurró sin mirarla- Pero saben que aún falta un rato para que empiece el baile.

- ¿Y cómo lo saben? –preguntó la chica.

Hara se sonrió.

- Aún faltan diez minutos para la medianoche –contestó.

"_Sí, claro... es evidente, aún faltan diez minutos...¿por qué pregunto tonterías?_"

El tiempo siguió pasando lento. Parecía que todo había quedado suspendido en un espacio intemporal, cuando de repente Tonks percibió que Eslitere agudizaba su vigilancia y tensaba sus músculos. Al mismo tiempo, sus compañeros agarraron con fuerza sus varitas, y miraron tensos hacia el mismo punto que Hara había estado vigilando desde el principio. Tonks también miró, pero no vio nada. Lentamente, el camino que llevaba hasta el hangar empezó a iluminarse tenuemente con una luz amarillenta.

- Mantente detrás mío en todo momento... –le susurró Eslitere sin abandonar su vigilancia y definitivamente tensa.

A lo lejos, en el camino, empezaron a dibujarse unas masas de considerable tamaño, semitransparentes, y con un ligero tono marronáceo en su interior. Algunas figuras humanas las acompañaban a lado y lado, con sus varitas en alto, de las que surgían unos rayos amarillos dirigidos hacia las voluminosas masas.

- ¿Qué es eso? –susurró Tonks.

- Son burbujas de transporte –le contestó Hara también en un susurro- Se crean con magia y pueden almacenar un volumen de materia bastante considerable. Después, las burbujas son trasladadas fácilmente mediante un hechizo _Levimateriam_. Es un sistema muy utilizado por los contrabandistas. No será la última vez que lo veas.

Las burbujas de transporte se acercaban cada vez más hacia el hangar, cuando de una de las varitas de los transportistas surgió un rayo azul que se perdió en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. Inmediatamente después, las puertas del hangar se abrieron y la luz inundó la esplanada que se hallaba delante de él.

Tonks sonrió. Ciertamente, con toda aquella luminosidad, el equipo del tejado habría quedado más que expuesto a la vista de los contrabandistas.

Seis hombres salieron del hangar moviendo mucho los brazos, e instando a los transportistas para que se dieran prisa. Estaban nerviosos, y miraban contínuamente a derecha e izquierda, como esperando alguna sorpresa desagradable.

- ¿Cuándo atacamos? –preguntó la joven auror de nuevo.

- Todavía no... –murmuró Hara despacio.

- ¡Pero están a punto de entrar en el hangar! –exclamó la chica en un susurro, bastante alterada.

- No tengas tanta prisa, jovencita –la calmó su jefa- Si atacáramos ahora quedaríamos atrapados entre dos fuegos: el de los hombres que hay dentro del hangar, y el de los transportitas que están afuera. Atacaremos cuando todos estén dentro. Entonces estarán rodeados y sin posibilidad de escapar.

De acuerdo. Aquella había sido su segunda clase práctica de la noche. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con los ojos de _Rompehuesos_. Él le dirigía una sonrisa burlona.

"_Sí, claro, seguro que para él era evidente... Pero me habría gustado ver lo que hizo ese idiota en su primera operación como auror..._".

En ese momento, la última burbuja de transporte atravesó las puertas del hangar, y estas se cerraron tras ella. La oscuridad los envolvió de nuevo. Hara se volvió hacia el jefe del equipo que debía controlar el tejado, y que había permanecido cerca de ella durante todo aquel tiempo.

- Luca. Al tejado –le ordenó la auror.

Él asintió, se incorporó inmediatamente, y corrió agazapado hacia la parte posterior del hangar. Varias figuras más surgieron de diversos puntos y lo siguieron, tan agazapados como él. Pocos minutos más tarde, un rayo violeta surgió del tejado. Era la señal de que el equipo de Luca ya había tomado posiciones.

Hara levantó su varita y otro rayo violeta surgió de ella. Tonks vio varias sombras moverse agazapadas al otro lado de la esplanada. Los otros dos equipos también estaban tomando sus posiciones.

- Colin... –susurró Hara.

No hicieron falta más palabras. El auror se movió sigilosamente y se dirigió hacia las puertas. Manteniéndose en cuclillas, pasó la punta de su varita por su parte inferior, muy despacio, y después les lanzó un ténue hechizo a cada una de ellas. Cuando hubo terminado, regresó junto a Hara tan sigilosamente como se había ido.

- Ya está –le dijo.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? –preguntó Tonks.

- Colin es el experto en contrahechizos de nuestro equipo –le contestó la auror- Ha comprobado los hechizos que han puesto los contrabandistas en las puertas, y los ha anulado.

Tercera clase práctica. No podía negar que estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas aquella noche.

Eslitere se volvió y le hizo a su equipo una señal con la cabeza.

- Vamos –le ordenó a Tonks.

El corazón de la chica empezó a latir desbocado. Su bautizo de fuego estaba a punto de empezar.

Los aurores se movían con una agilidad y un sigilo pasmosos, y Tonks intentó imitarlos lo mejor que pudo, situada siempre detrás de Hara. Cuando llegaron a la puerta sur, tomaron posiciones a cada lado de ella, unos de pie y otros agazapados, con sus varitas preparadas. Estaban perfectamente coordinados, y Tonks se dio cuenta entonces de que Eslitere no les había dado ni una sola orden en toda la noche. No hacía falta. Aquel equipo actuaba como un solo hombre. Cada uno de ellos parecía saber exactamente lo que debía hacer en cada momento, y esa unidad había sido la que les había dado fama en el departamento. Sin duda, eran los mejores.

Eslitere miró a Connigton, el auror más delgado y de menor estatura de todo el equipo. Como había ocurrido anteriormente con Colin, Connigton no necesitó más. Dirigió su varita hacia la puerta y lanzó un hechizo no verbal. La puerta se empezó a elevar lentamente unos cuantos centímetros, lo justo para que Connigton pudiera pasar. El auror se estiró en el suelo y empezó a arrastrarse por debajo de la puerta introduciéndose en el hangar. Apenas asomó la cabeza y permaneció unos segundos en aquella posición, después salió de nuevo.

- Están terminando de apilar la mercancía al fondo del hangar –susurró- Hay siete hombres haciendo el trabajo, y seis más cerca de las puertas, dos por cada una, pero están demasiado entretenidos mirando como los otros trabajan. Al fondo hay dos hombres más al lado de una mesa dando órdenes. Los tenemos a nuestra izquierda, como a cincuenta metros.

- Bien –murmuró Hara- Vamos allá.

Hara lanzó otro rayo violeta hacia el cielo. Era la señal. Miró a su equipo, e inmediatamente, Connigton y Sally, una mujer bastante menuda también, se arrastraron por debajo de la puerta y sus pies se perdieron de vista en el interior. Los siguieron Diana y Colin, y por último, _Rompehuesos_.

- No te separes de mí¿entendido? –volvió a advertirle la auror en un tono autoritario.

Tonks asintió de nuevo, y Hara se arrastró por debajo de la puerta seguida por la chica.

Cuando entraron, Tonks comprobó que el enfrentamiento había comenzado ya. Los dos hombres apostados cerca de la puerta sur habían sido reducidos, seguramente por Connigton y Sally, y yacían en el suelo. Los otros dos equipos habían entrado también, reduciendo igualmente a los vigilantes de sus puertas. Y en ese momento, aurores y contrabandistas estaban enfrascados en un duro enfrentamiento en el que los hechizos volaban de un lado al otro por todo el hangar.

_- Evanesco Impedimenta!_ –gritó Eslitere de pronto- Hay que asegurarse de que no pueden desaparecerse –dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

Diana estaba en lo alto de unas escaleras enfrentada a dos contrabandistas que la tenían acorralada. Tonks hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia ella para ayudarla, pero Eslitere la agarró del brazo obligándola a volver a su posición detrás de ella. Le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¡Te dije que no hicieras nada, y que no te movieras de mi lado! –le espetó- ¡Piensa antes de actuar!

- ¡Pero Diana está en problemas! –protestó la chica.

Hara le apretó el brazo más aún, acercándola hacia ella.

- Diana nunca lleva una sola varita –le espetó Hara con las mandíbulas apretadas- Limítate a obeceder las órdenes que se te han dado¿entendido?

Y dicho esto, le hizo una seña a Tonks con la cabeza dirigiendo la atención de la chica hacia donde se encontraba Diana. La auror tenía una varita en cada mano, y en aquel momento, lanzaba un hechizo doble y los dos hombres caían al suelo inconscientes. Uno de ellos bajó rodando por las escaleras hasta los pies de Tonks.

Lanzar dos hechizos al mismo tiempo era algo extremadamente complejo, y que muy pocos magos habían llegado a conseguir. Colin era el experto en contrahechizos, Connington y Sally, gracias a su físico, eran los encargados de llegar allá donde a los demás les era imposible, Diana era la experta en hechizos dobles, Eslitere, según había oído, era animaga y _veela_...

Le había quedado claro. Aquellos aurores no necesitaban ninguna ayuda, y menos la suya.

Cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo, Eslitere ya no estaba a su lado. La vio metida de lleno en el enfrentamiento contra los contrabandistas, lanzando hechizos aquí y allá, esquivando maldiciones y demostrando unos reflejos sorprendentes, fruto de la experiencia, sin duda. No dudaba ni un segundo, y sabía perfectamente qué hechizo era el más adecuado en cada momento.

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba _Rompehuesos_. Se enfrentaba a un tipo alto y robusto que no paraba de lanzarle_Avadas_. El auror los esquivaba cada vez con mayor dificultad, hasta que de repente, desapareció ante los sorprendidos ojos de su contrincante. Eso no era posible, Eslitere había hechizado el hangar para que nadie pudiera desaparecerse. Tonks recordó entonces que había magos que podían hacerse invisibles, y pensó que aquel debía ser el caso. _Rompehuesos_ era capaz de hacerse invisible. Así que aquella era su especialidad... Casi al instante, el auror volvió a aparecer detrás del hombre lanzando un hechizo hacia sus piernas. El contrabandista cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Por la posición de sus piernas, Tonks se dio cuenta de que las tenía rotas, y entonces fue cuando entendió el apodo del auror.

Los aurores de los demás equipos también hacían gala de su destreza en el combate. La coordinación entre ellos era envidiable. Tenían controladas las salidas, y estaban arrinconando a los contrabandistas hacia el lugar donde se había almacenado la mercancía. En ese momento, tres de ellos se zafaron de los ataques, y consiguieron llegar hasta los andamios que cubrían las paredes del hangar. Se posicionaron estratégicamente sobre varias plataformas elevadas, y empezaron a lanzar hechizos desde arriba contra los aurores.

Eslitere miró hacia ellos con las mandíbulas apretadas.

- ¡¡¡Ahora Luca!!! –gritó.

Un estruendo inundó el hangar, y pedazos de techo cayeron sobre aurores y contrabandistas, dejando huecos por los que se podía vislumbrar el cielo nocturno de los muelles. En ese momento, los aurores del equipo de Luca hicieron su aparición sosteniéndose de unas cuerdas brillantes que surgían de las varitas de los que se habían quedado arriba. Los primeros hechizos que lanzaron fueron contra los tres hombres apostados en los andamios, quienes se precipitaron velozmente contra el suelo. Tonks pensó que no sobrevivirían al impacto, cuando comprobó asombrada que ralentizaban su caída a pocos centímetros del suelo, y llegaban abajo sanos y salvos.

Se volvió. A su lado se hallaba Colin dirigiendo su varita hacia aquellos tres hombres e impidiendo que se mataran. El auror le guiñó un ojo.

- No queremos problemas con los burócratas del Ministerio –le dijo- Vamos, hay que quitarles las varitas y reducirlos antes de que puedan reaccionar.

Eslitere los miró en ese momento, y Colin le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. La joven auror entendió que él le estaba comunicando a su jefa que ya se hacía cargo de la chica durante un rato. Eslitere asintió y volvió a la batalla.

Tonks le quitó la varita a uno de los hombres, que estaba empezando a incorporarse, y le apuntó al pecho con la suya.

- Junta las manos por delante –le ordenó secamente.

El hombre se sonrió cuando vio a aquella jovencita delante suyo intentando reducirlo. Tonks lo miró a los ojos. No supo muy bien cómo, ni por qué, pero inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de lo que él iba a hacer. Antes de que pudiera moverse, ella lanzó su hechizo.

_- Desmaius!_ –gritó, y el hombre cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

La joven auror se agachó y juntó las manos del hombre por encima de su estómago. Después lanzó un hechizo con su varita, y unas gruesas cuerdas surgieron de ella enroscándose alrededor de las muñecas del contrabandista. Colin apareció a su espalda.

- Eso ha estado muy bien –le dijo guiñándole un ojo de nuevo.

Tonks le sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

- Vamos –le urgió el auror- Hay que llevarlo con los demás detenidos.

Ella asintió en silencio, y ayudó a Colin a trasladar a los tres contrabandistas hacia un rincón alejado de la batalla, junto a los demás detenidos hasta ese momento, que eran custodiados por tres aurores de los otros equipos.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el interior del hangar, vio a Eslitere persiguiendo a un tipo que intentaba huir hacia una de las ventanas superiores, encaramándose por un andamio en la zona este del habitáculo, algo alejado de la batalla. Tonks echó a correr hacia ellos con la intención de subir por el lado contrario del andamio, y acorralar al tipo entre sus hechizos y los de Eslitere.

Llegó arriba sin demasiada dificultad. El tipo subía hacia ella, pero no la había visto. Estaba demasiado ocupado lanzando hechizos hacia abajo, contra Eslitere. Tonks dirigió su varita hacia él.

- ¡Quedas detenido por el delito de...! –empezó a gritar, pero el tipo dirigió su varita hacia ella con una rapidez que sorprendió a la joven auror.

_- Crucio!_ –gritó el hombre mientras alcanzaba la plataforma que quedaba justo debajo de Tonks.

La auror tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar las barras a las que se sujetaba, y abalanzarse contra el suelo. A pesar del dolor, logró mantenerse sujeta y no caer, pero aquello le impidió seguir atacando al hombre.

El tipo se sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios cuando notó la punta de una varita clavándose en su espalda. Se volvió lentamente. Aquella chica estúpida del pelo rosa lo había distraído, y había descuidado a su perseguidora. Pero era una mujer, al fin y al cabo, todavía había una posibilidad de escapar... Le sonrió, mostrando unos dientes amarillos y picados en su mayor parte, y alzó su varita en un movimiento casi imperceptible. Eslitere se agachó a tiempo y el hechizo del contrabandista pasó por encima de su cabeza. El hombre aprovecho ese momento para salir corriendo, pero Hara lo detuvo.

_- Offendiculum!_ (1)- gritó la auror.

El hombre cayó de bruces contra el suelo del andamio, pero consiguió no perder su varita. Eslitere se le acercó, y el hombre hizo ademán de levantar su varita contra ella de nuevo, pero la auror clavó la suya sobre el abdomen del hombre, y lo miró desafiante.

- Dame un motivo... -le susurró ella sonriendo- Alégrame el día...

El hombre tragó saliva y dejó que aquella auror le quitara la varita de las manos. En aquel momento, Hara escuchó una voz a su espalda.

- Emmm... ¿no deberíamos leerle sus derechos?

La veterana auror no se volvió hasta asegurarse de que las manos del hombre estaban inmovilizadas. Después se giró lentamente hacia Tonks, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados.

- Sus... derechos... –repitió lentamente.

- Emmm... sí... –balbuceó la chica con un hilo de voz.

Eslitere la observó detenidamente durante unos segundos.

- Por supuesto –dijo al fin con una sonrisa forzada- Adelante, te concedo el honor.

Tonks carraspeó y se apresuró a ayudar al tipo a incorporarse. Mientras se alejaba, Hara la escuchó enumerar todos los derechos que el Ministerio de Magia había decretado que los detenidos debían conocer.

Después de dos horas de enfrentamientos, los contrabandistas habían sido reducidos finalmente. La situación ya estaba bajo el control de los aurores, y los detenidos se apilaban en un rincón del hangar, custodiados por ellos.

Los jefes de los equipos se habían acercado a las cajas apiladas al fondo y habían abierto una de ellas, comprobando que, efectivamente, la mercancía no era otra que la madera centenaria de los árboles amazónicos brasileños. Los interrogatorios posteriores les permitirían llegar hasta la cúpula de aquella organización ilegal.

Tonks se sentía muy cansada. Demasiada producción de adrenalina concentrada en demasiado poco tiempo. Se alejó un poco de todos y se sentó sobre una caja, en un rincón oscuro del hangar. Vio como algunos aurores aún inspeccionaban el espacio con la varita en alto. Suspiró y se recostó contra la pared.

De repente, alguien la cogió fuertemente por un brazo, la levantó bruscamente y le puso la varita contra su cuello.

- Vamos... –le susurró duramente, obligándola a caminar.

Era la voz de un hombre y sonaba asustada, pero también tenía determinación. Jadeaba, y la humedad de su sudor llegó hasta ella.

- ¡Apartaos de la puerta o la mato! –gritó el hombre cuando hubo salido a la luz.

Los gritos y las voces que habían inundado el hangar hasta aquel momento, cesaron de repente, y todos se giraron a mirar al tipo que había gritado, quedando paralizados ante lo que vieron.

Eslitere se adelanto, y un escalofrío helado le recorrió la espalda.

- Mierda... –murmuró para sí misma.

Cuando redujeron a los contrabandistas se había olvidado de la chica completamente. Pero, como siempre, había ordenado a unos cuantos aurores que hicieran un último barrido al hangar, por si alguno de ellos había conseguido esconderse. Este último repaso era de Manual. ¿Acaso esa niñata del pelo color rosa no lo sabía¿Dónde se había metido para dejarse atrapar de aquella manera? Bien, no había tiempo para lamentarse. Tenía que hacer algo ya.

Estaba a punto de transformarse en serpiente, cuando algo la detuvo.

Ante los ojos atónitos de todos, aquella novata empezó a cambiar de forma reduciendo su volumen al máximo, con lo que pudo deshacerse de la retención de su agresor. Aprovechando la sorpresa del hombre, le agarró de la muñeca y dirigió su propia varita hacia el rostro de él.

_- Petrificus Totalus!_ –gritó.

El tipo cayó al suelo completamente rígido, mientras Hara parpadeaba sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver. Los gritos de júbilo y los aplausos rodearon a la chica, quien sonrió abrumada mientras se encargaba del hombre y lo llevaba con los demás detenidos.

Hara se dirigió hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos, y la miró intensamente a los ojos durante unos segundos.

- Te dije que no te separases de mí –le espetó con dureza.

- Lo siento –le contestó la chica decepcionada.

Hara frunció el ceño mientras continuaba mirándola.

- Buen trabajo –la felicitó de repente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, y alejándose de ella inmediatamente después.

La joven auror sonrió ampliamente mientras la seguía con la mirada. Conseguir un elogio de Eslitere era un logro del que muy pocos podían presumir.

- ¡Eh, Tonks! –le gritó _Rompehuesos_- ¿Te vendrás luego a tomarte un firewhisky con nosotros?

- ¡Por supuesto! –contestó ella feliz.

Tonks sintió que ya formaba parte de aquel equipo. El mejor del departamento. _Su_ equipo.

Poco después llegó Scringeour, que había sido inmediatamente informado del éxito de la operación, para hacerse cargo de la mercancía confiscada, y de organizar el traslado de los detenidos. Lo malo fue que junto con él llegaron el Ministro de Magia y los chicos de la prensa. Al parecer, Fudge quería apuntarse un tanto y, de paso, desviar la atención de la sociedad mágica sobre la fuga de Black, que aún no había sido encontrado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El gran comedor de Hogwarts estaba a rebosar de estudiantes hambrientos aquella mañana. La mesa de profesores ya estaba medio vacía cuando Severus Snape llegó a desayunar, y se sentó al lado de Minerva, quien leía _El Profeta_ con atención. Cuando ella terminó, dobló el periódico cuidadosamente, lo dejó encima de la mesa, y se levantó saludando a Severus, antes de salir del comedor. Era práctica habitual entre los profesores dejar el ejemplar diario de _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa, por si algún colega más quería echarle un vistazo mientras desayunaba.

Severus cogió el periódico y empezó a leer la noticia de la portada.

"**Una impecable actuación del Departamento de Aurores desmanteló ayer por la noche una banda internacional de traficantes de madera para varitas**"

El profesor frunció el ceño.

Aurores.

"_La operación, comandada por la veterana auror Hara Eslitere, fue un éxito. La coordinación de la actuación de cuatro equipos de aurores resultó perfecta, siendo detenidos la totalidad de los contrabandistas, y confiscada toda la mercancía, que ahora se halla bajo la custodia del Ministerio de Magia_".

Severus tensó sus músculos, y sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la fotografía que ilustraba aquella noticia. Un sonriente Scringeour le daba la mano a un no menos sonriente Fudge, y al fondo se veía un hangar, y un montón de figuras yendo y viniendo por delante de él. Pero en segundo plano, justo detrás de los dos sonrientes magos, había una figura femenina que estaba de perfil, y se giraba hacia atrás señalando con el brazo a su izquierda, como dando órdenes. Se acercó más hacia la fotografía, pero apenas se distinguía el rostro de la mujer. Sin embargo, él conocía su figura a la perfección. Leyó el pie de la fotografía.

"_El Ministro de Magia y el Director del Departamento de Aurores felicitándose por el éxito de la operación. En segundo plano, la auror Hara Eslitere dando las últimas órdenes a sus aurores_".

Severus se puso de pie de repente llevándose el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ consigo. Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, cerró la puerta con un hechizo y se dirigió con rapidez a su escritorio. Extendió el diario de nuevo y dirigió su varita hacia la fotografía lanzándole un encantamiento de ampliación. La miró de nuevo, pero la imagen estaba borrosa, y la auror giraba su cabeza hacia atrás continuamente. Era imposible verle bien el rostro.

Severus repasó la figura de la mujer con su dedo, lentamente, sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella. La miraba embelesado, bebiéndola, absorviéndola en su retina, sintiendo todo el amor y el dolor del mundo. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía aceptar que la necesitaba. No podía aceptar humillarse así. De repente, se levantó de la silla arrugando el periódico entre sus manos y, con la rabia reflejada en su rostro, alzó su brazó disponiéndose a lanzar aquel trozo de papel al fuego de la chimenea.

Se detuvo mientras la ira lo abandonaba poco a poco. Bajó su brazo lentamente y desarrugó el diario colocándolo encima de la mesa de nuevo, y pasando sus manos sobre él. Abrió el cajón de su mesa, y lo guardó allí con cuidado. Después, encantó la cerradura para que no pudiera ser abierta.

Debía darse prisa, apenas quedaban tres minutos para que comenzara su primera clase de la mañana.

Cuando llegó al aula abrió la puerta con un movimiento brusco. Todos los alumnos estaban dentro ya, y en cuanto lo vieron, se sentaron presurosos en sus pupitres y guardaron un respetuoso silencio. Severus se disponía a entrar en el aula cuando alguien lo empujó por detrás.

- ¿Pero qué...? –empezó a preguntar mientras se volvía enojado hacia su agresor, pero se interrumpió de repente- Potter... –murmuró adoptando de nuevo su fría e impasible imagen.

- Lo siento señor –jadeó el chico que, al parecer, había llegado corriendo.

- Seteinta y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter –le espetó el profesor- Veinticinco, por correr por los pasillos; veinticinco más, por empujar a un profesor; y otros veinticinco, por llegar tarde a clase.

El chico entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios con rabia, pero no dijo nada. Pasó por delante de Snape y se sentó en su pupitre con evidente enfado.

Severus cerró la puerta, y se dirigió hacia la tarima con pasos firmes mientras la capa le ondeaba a su espalda.

El aula que estaba recorriendo había desaparecido de su mente, y sólo podía retener una imagen.

La fotografía de ella en la portada de _El Profeta_.

--------------------------------------------

(1) Del latín; "tropiezo".

**Emmm... no cuesta nada darle al "go"... XDDDD**


	32. El verano de 1995

**Con este capítulo termino el salto temporal que necesitaba. Transcurre entre el verano de 1994, y el verano de 1995. Es decir, desde el final del tercer curso de Harry en Hogwarts, hasta el final del cuarto curso.**

**Y después, habrá llegado "el momento" ;).**

EL VERANO DE 1995:

Remus había regresado de Hogwarts cargado de noticias. Sorprendentes e inverosímiles noticias.

La primera fue que había renunciado a su puesto de profesor en el colegio al finalizar el curso. Al parecer, la noticia de que él era un licántropo se había filtrado en Hogwarts, y el Consejo Escolar le exigió a Dumbledore la recisión inmediata de su contrato como profesor. Remus dimitió antes de que eso ocurriera. A pesar de todo, no estaba dispuesto a perder también su dignidad.

Pero la noticia más sorprendente de todas fue la que se relacionaba con Sirius Black. Al principio, Hara se mostró completamente escéptica ante la inocencia del exmerodeador, pero cuando su amigo le confesó que él había visto vivo a Peter Pettigrew con sus propios ojos, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la realidad.

Si Hara creyó que ya no podía haber ninguna noticia que pudiera sorprenderle más, tuvo que reconocer su error cuando Remus le explicó con todo lujo de detalles, los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en la Casa de los Gritos.

- Snape estaba fuera de sí –le explicó el licántropo- Por un momento creí que iba a matar a Sirius allí mismo.

Snape. Él otra vez... Severus no había dejado de odiar a Black a pesar de los años transcurridos. Resultaba un tanto absurdo. Entonces pensó en sí misma, y en su actitud hacia él desde hacía trece años. Pero no, lo de ella era distinto. Ella tenía razones muy poderosas para odiar a Severus. Era completamente distinto...

¿Realmente era distinto¿Lo odiaba en realidad...?

Decidió ignorar esas preguntas. No quería que las respuestas se materializaran en su mente. Tenía miedo de esas respuestas.

Dirigió sus pensamientos hacia Black. Sirius Black no había sido el espía que la delató ante Voldemort, después de todo, sino aquella rata de Pettigrew.

- ... y Harry demostró entonces una madurez inusitada para un chico de su edad... –continuaba explicándole Remus- Decidió no tomarse la justicia por su mano, y entregar a Peter para que tuviera un juicio justo.

Ni tampoco había sido Black el que traicionó a los Potter. El Guardián era Pettigrew, y no Black, como habían creído todos aquellos años. Todo era completamente increíble. ¡Las evidencias habían parecido siempre tan obvias...!

- Pero Peter logró escapar al final, y Sirus ha tenido que esconderse al no poder demostrar su inocencia –finalizó Remus.

Hara tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea de su salón mientras escuchaba el relato de su amigo, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos. Él la obligó a mirarlo empujando su barbilla suavemente hacia sus ojos con un dedo.

- Le he explicado todo esto a la amiga –le dijo con gravedad- No a la auror. Me entiendes¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

- Confío en ti –insistió él profundizando su mirada.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí –le contestó- Pero supongo que eres consciente de que me has puesto en un grave compromiso.

- Soy perfectamente consciente de ello –le respondió el licántropo muy serio- Sin embargo, era necesario que tú lo supieras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque desde vuestros puestos como aurores, Kingsley y tú tendréis más oportunidades que nosotros para encontrar a Peter –le contestó él.

- ¿Kingsley?

Remus carraspeó, y guardó silencio unos instantes. Parecía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Tú sabes que durante la guerra, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix solo conocíamos a unos pocos compañeros, pero no a todos los que formábamos parte de ella. Era una medida de seguridad¿recuerdas? –le preguntó.

Ella asintió en silencio.

- Bien –continuó el licántropo- Pues, al parecer, Kingsley también formaba parte de la Orden. Me enteré hace poco.

Hara frunció el ceño. Hacía más de diez años que trabajaba con Kingsley en el Departamento de Aurores, y nunca pudo imaginarse que ambos hubieran sido compañeros de la Orden tiempo atrás.

- ¿Y cómo lo has sabido ahora? –le preguntó.

- Dumbledore.

Ante aquella respuesta, una idea fue tomando cuerpo en la mente de la bruja.

- ¿Dumbledore está formando la Orden del Fénix de nuevo? –volvió a preguntarle.

- Todavía no –respondió Remus- Pero está empezando a pensar seriamente en ello.

Ella guardó silencio unos instantes, y tragó saliva.

- ¿Es que tiene Dumbledore algún indicio de que... quién-tú-sabes..., no murió?

Remus se levantó y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, dándole la espalda a su amiga.

- Hara... –empezó a decir- Él nunca murió, y ahora está intentando volver. Ha estado a punto de matar a Harry en varias ocasiones.

El cuerpo de la bruja se tensó, y el escalofrío que provoca la alarma, invadió todos sus músculos. Tensó las mandíbulas.

- Explícame eso con todo detalle –le urgió.

El licántropo le explicó una historia desconocida para ella. Una historia que había ignorado completamente durante todo aquel tiempo. La maldición imperdonable ante la que Harry no sucumbió, tampoco mató a Voldemort. Sólo lo debilitó, convirtiéndolo en una sombra viviente que había permanecido escondida del mundo... hasta ahora.

Dumbledore se había encargado del niño desde que Lily murió, y Hara nunca dudó de que Harry había estado bien todos aquellos años bajo la tutela de Albus. Se sorprendió al saber que el chico no había tenido una infancia feliz, y también se sorprendió al conocer aquella extraña protección que parecía tener en la casa de sus tíos, debido a los lazos de sangre que le unían a ellos. Se preguntó si aquel destino había sido realmente el mejor para el pequeño Harry. Dumbledore lo había decidido así, y ella quiso pensar que el viejo mago no había tenido otra opción. Sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba por dentro.

Se sintió mal al pensar que no se había preocupado por aquel niño en todos aquellos años. El hijo de Lily. Pero ella realmente creyó que Dumbledore había decidido lo mejor para él, aunque no se podía engañar a sí misma. Su actitud había sido la más cómoda dejando que Albus se encargara de todo. Ni siquiera se preocupó por saber qué había sido del chico, dando por supuesto que Dumbledore lo mantenía protegido. Se sintió egoísta y culpable.

Todos eran culpables. Remus tampoco parecía dudar ni un instante de que la decisión de Dumbledore había sido la mejor. Pero cuando él mismo le explicó que Voldemort había conseguido entrar en Hogwarts, parasitando el cuerpo de un profesor durante el primer curso de Harry, o cuando le explicó que el chico se había enfrentado a un basilisco que obedecía las órdenes de un recuerdo de Voldemort, durante el segundo curso, o que Harry había estado a punto de recibir el beso de un dementor durante aquel último año, se alarmó seriamente.

No podía continuar ni un día más despreocupándose por Harry, pero tampoco podía acercarse a Hogwarts. Ahora sabía que él estaba allí y, conforme pasaban los años, se le hacía más difícil... No sabía definir qué era lo que se le hacía cada vez más difícil, pero lo que sí sabía es que, en aquel momento, existía un muro que los separaba irremediablemente. Y ese muro lo había construido ella misma año tras año. A pesar de eso, ignoraba cómo podía destruirlo. Ni siquiera sabía si quería hacerlo.

Sin embargo, existía una manera de estar cerca de Harry, aunque fuera en la distancia.

Dumbledore.

Hacía años que no tenía ningún contacto con él, aunque Remus la había estado informando. Más o menos... Pensó en algo que le sirviera de excusa para contactar con Dumbledore de nuevo, y no fue difícil encontrarlo. Era tan sencillo como decirle la verdad. Así que aquella misma tarde le envió una lechuza con una carta en la que le decía que Remus le había informado sobre las amenazas que Harry había tenido que enfrentar en los últimos tres años, y poniéndose a su disposición en el caso de que necesitase algún tipo de ayuda para proteger al chico.

El director le agradeció el ofrecimiento, y la comunicación entre ambos se restableció de nuevo.

De momento, el viejo mago no iba a reorganizar la antigua Orden del Fénix. Aún no tenía suficientes motivos para ello. Y no los tendría nunca si Kingsley y ella conseguían encontrar la pista de Peter Pettigrew. Después de ser descubierto, al antiguo mortífago no le quedaba otra opción más que la de encontrar a su amo. Así que localizar a Peter, significaba localizar a Voldemort, además de demostrar la inocencia de Black.

Eso fue lo que le había pedido Albus Dumbledore, utilizando a Remus. Encontrar a Voldemort a través de Pettigrew. Y Hara había aceptado.

Kingsley y ella se pasaron todo el año trabajando en aquella misión, en secreto y escondidos de la mirada del Ministerio. Y, mientras tanto, Harry Potter intentaba sobrevivir a las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Hara puso a trabajar a todos los confidentes de su red. Kingsley visitó todos los garitos mágicos de peor reputación. Vigilaron comercios de todo tipo, empezando por aquellos que el Ministerio inspeccionaba periódicamente, por ser sospechosos de vender objetos de magia oscura. Pero no dejaron de lado los comercios de túnicas, varitas, animales mágicos y, sobretodo, alimentación. Al fin y al cabo, Peter y su amo tendrían que alimentarse y habituallarse, como todo el mundo.

Pero los resultados no fueron los que esperaban. Las pistas que creían encontrar les conducían siempre a callejones sin salida, y la desesperación empezó a hacer mella en ellos. Habían pasado ya muchos meses desde que empezaran su búsqueda, y no habían conseguido ningún resultado positivo. Parecía como si a Peter Pettigrew se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Pero, al menos, había algo tranquilizador en todo aquello. Harry seguía bien, y eso quería decir que Voldemort no estaba activo. Además, Moody había sustituido a Remus en Hogwarts, y ella tenía una confianza ciega en las capacidades de su viejo maestro. Dumbledore también estaba allí, junto a él, siguiendo minuciosamente los devenires de Harry durante el Torneo.

Y Severus también estaba allí...

Pero los acontecimientos se precipitaron inesperadamente, y cuando llegó el mes de junio de 1995, Hara recibió un aviso urgente de Albus Dumbledore. La visitaría aquella misma tarde en su casa.

Aquella urgencia la sorprendió. No presagiaba nada bueno.

A las cinco en punto de la tarde, el viejo director apareció en la chimenea de su casa. La auror lo estaba esperando sentada a la mesa, en la que había preparado un servicio de té y pastas.

Albus Dumbledore se sacudió las cenizas de su túnica mientras salía de la chimenea.

- Buenas tardes, Hara –la saludó sonriendo levemente.

- Hola Albus –contestó ella poniéndose en pie para saludarlo también- Supuse que te apetecería una taza de te mientras hablamos.

- Desde luego que sí –contestó el director sentándose a la mesa- Muchas gracias.

Hara se sentó también y empezó a servir el te. Un silencio tenso se había instalado entre ellos. Dumbledore tenía el ceño fruncido, y su habitual sentido del humor había desaparecido por completo.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó ella finalmente- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- La Orden del Fénix se está reorganizando de nuevo –le espetó el mago sin más preámbulos-. Y quería saber si, además de tu actual colaboración, puedo contar contigo también para la Orden.

Hara lo miró con las mandíbulas apretadas. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. Si Albus había decidido reorganizar la Orden, es que tenía la certeza de que Voldemort había regresado.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó tensa.

- Ha recuperado su poder –respondió Dumbledore con extrema seriedad y mirándola gravemente a los ojos- Está aquí de nuevo.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? –inquirió ella conteniendo la respiración, y aguantando su mirada.

- Utilizó a Harry para renacer –le espetó- Y estuvo a punto de matarlo. Aprovechó el Torneo de los Tres Magos para introducir a uno de sus más fieles seguidores en Hogwarts. Y yo no me di cuenta de nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- Pero yo creía que Hogwarts estaba protegido –preguntó ella visiblemente alterada- Cómo pudo introducir a uno de sus seguidores.

- Hogwarts está protegido –respondió el mago- Pero consiguieron engañarme. Nos engañaron a todos.

- ¿Pero quién era¿A quién consiguió introducir? –continuó preguntando la bruja visiblemente enojada.

- A_Ojoloco_ Moody –explicó el director, y Hara abrió mucho los ojos totalmente estupefacta- Bueno, no exactamente a él. Alguien que adoptó su aspecto mediante la poción Multijugos. _Ojoloco_ permaneció secuestrado todo el curso dentro del mismo Hogwarts.

La bruja no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Un mortífago había conseguido reducir al gran Moody, el mejor auror de todos los tiempos, y además, había engañado al más grande mago del siglo, Albus Dumbledore. Y todo eso, durante un curso escolar entero... Se preguntó qué hipogrifos estaba ocurriendo.

- Pero Moody está bien¿no? –preguntó finalmente.

- Sí, sí, está bien –respondió el director-. Bueno, todo lo bien que se puede estar después de un año de secuestro en condiciones infrahumanas, claro.

- ¿Y quién era ese hombre? –continuó preguntando Hara.

- La verdad es que fue toda una sorpresa descubrirlo, porque creíamos que estaba muerto –le empezó a explicar Dumbledore-. Bartemius Crouch consiguió sacar en secreto a su hijo Barty de Azkaban, y lo mantuvo escondido en su casa durante años. Lo controlaba mediante la maldición _Imperius_, hasta que Barty consiguió resistirse a ella. A partir de aquel momento, hizo lo posible y lo imposible por encontrar a su amo. Lo consiguió, por supuesto. Y Voldemort urdió un plan del que Harry salió ileso de milagro.

- ¿Barty Crouch fue el hombre que se introdujo en Hogwarts? –volvió a preguntar incrédula.

- Así es.

Hara se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana, para intentar ordenar toda aquella información en su mente.

- Lo teníamos allí mismo... –murmuró- ... delante de nuestras narices...

Dumbledore guardó silencio mientras la miraba.

- Pero buscábamos el rastro en el exterior –continuó ella – Y lo teníamos allí, en el Ministerio mismo...

De repente, se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? –le espetó volviendo a la mesa- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Dumbledore le explicó entonces, cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos durante el Torneo, y cómo Voldemort consiguió secuestrar a Harry y renacer de nuevo. También le explicó cómo habían conseguido desenmascarar al joven Crouch. Pero se había tenido que pagar un precio demasiado alto por el error cometido. Cedric Diggory, el otro Campeón de Hogwarts, había sido asesinado a sangre fría durante el secuestro de Harry.

- ¿Estás seguro? –volvió a preguntar ella indecisa- No hemos recibido ninguna información de todo esto en el Departamento de Aurores. Y, si fuera verdad, nos habrían puesto en Alerta Mágica Máxima.

- Me temo que Cornelius se niega a aceptar el regreso de Voldemort –contestó el director- No se ve capaz de asumir un problema de semejante embergadura, y ha decidido convencerse de que la noticia es falsa.

- Y tú¿cómo estás tan seguro de que es cierta? –preguntó la auror inquisitiva.

- Por varios indicios que corroboran lo que Harry nos explicó –dijo Dumbledore-. Pero uno de los más significativos, fue que la Marca Tenebrosa de Severus se intensificaba cada vez más conforme avanzaba el curso y, finalmente, la ardiente llamada del amo se materializó la misma noche en la que Harry fue secuestrado.

Hara tembló. No pudo evitarlo. Aquella Marca que ella descubrió la noche antes de perderlo para siempre. Estaban juntos en aquella cama de otros tiempos, enfrentándose a la verdad, para después caer en los brazos del otro la última vez que se amaron.

Y después, llegó la nada definitiva de la mano de aquella tortura que nunca cesó desde entonces, y que había convertido su vida en un infierno amargo del que no podía escapar.

Todo había empezado con aquella maldita Marca. La misma que ahora demostraba, sin ningún lugar a dudas, que Voldemort había regresado, y que la pesadilla comenzaba otra vez. Como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. El Mago Oscuro había vuelto para hacerle revivir su pasado, y para arrebatarle la escasa paz que había conseguido por fin, después de catorce largos años.

Y él, siempre él, irremediablemente unido al nombre del Innombrable...

"_Basta..._".

Miró a Dumbledore.

- Volveré a la Orden –dijo finalmente- Sólo quiero saber si él... volverá también.

- Él nunca se fue –respondió el mago.

- Sigo sin entender por qué lo hiciste... –continuó ella.

- ¿Por qué hice, el qué?

- Por qué has confiado siempre en él –respondió ella sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Dumbledore.

- ¿Acaso quieres saberlo ahora?

Ella guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Después negó con la cabeza muy despacio.

- No hay justificación para lo que me hizo, Albus –dijo la bruja muy despacio- Y nada de lo que puedas explicarme podrá cambiar el hecho de que él me torturó. Ahora la Orden se reorganiza de nuevo. No es el momento más adecuado para resucitar viejas rencillas entre tú y yo. Dejémoslo así, y trabajemos juntos de nuevo contra nuestra común y antigua amenaza.

El mago no insistió.

- Como quieras – le dijo- Sirius nos ha ofrecido su casa como Cuartel General. Tendremos nuestra primera reunión el próximo...

- Respecto a eso... –le interrumpió la bruja- Yo... no asistiré a las reuniones de la Orden.

Albus la miró sorprendido, con el ceño fruncido.

- Remus puede informarme –continuó ella- Y llevar a la Orden la información que pueda tener yo.

El mago continuó en silencio.

- No quiero encontrármelo... –se disculpó ella con un hilo de voz.

- Está bien, si insistes...

- Entiéndelo. No puedo –insistió la bruja como si necesitase convencerse a sí misma- Es superior a mí. Todavía no puedo.

- De acuerdo. Le diré a Remus que venga a informarte el viernes por la noche, después de la reunión.

Ella asintió en silencio. Creyó que se sentiría aliviada con ese arreglo, pero no era así.

Terminaron su te en silencio y después, Dumbledore se despidió de ella, informándole que el medio de comunicación entre los miembros de la Orden sería el que siempre había sido. Sus _Patronus_. Después de eso, echó unos polvos flu en la chimenea y desapareció.

Cuando se quedó sóla, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué había dicho antes?

"_Todavía no puedo..._".

¿_Todavía_¿Qué gárgolas significaba eso?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A pesar del trato que habían hecho, Dumbledore le indicó a Hara la localización exacta del nuevo Cuartel General de la Orden, en el 12 de Grimmauld Place. Por si acaso. Se había protegido al edificio con el encantamiento _Fidelius_ y, esta vez, el mismo Dumbledore era su Guardián. No tenían ninguna intención de cometer el mismo error que habían cometido con los Potter.

La nueva Orden no se parecía demasiado a la antigua, la de la Primera Guerra. En aquel entonces, eran muchos los que formaron parte de ella, pero una gran mayoría había muerto o, como en el caso de los Longbbotton, habían corrido una suerte peor.

La nueva Orden contaba con unos pocos miembros. Los supervivientes de la primera, y algunos más que se habían añadido ahora. La actitud del Ministerio les obligaba a actuar escondidos, al contrario de lo que ocurría durante la Primera Guerra, y a Dumbledore no le quedó más remedio que aceptar entre sus filas a tipos como Mundungus Fletcher, un viejo "conocido" de Hara y de Kingsley... Al menos, también se habían unido los Weasley, un matrimonio con muchos hijos que, si bien no eran demasiado expertos en los enfrentamientos contra los mortífagos, sí le ponían ganas y eran unos convencidos de la causa.

En estas circunstancias, Dumbledore les había pedido a todos que mantuvieran los ojos abiertos, y que reclutaran a cuantos pudieran, siempre y cuando fuesen de su total y absoluta confianza.

Black, aunque era miembro de la Orden, debía permanecer escondido en el Cuartel General. El Ministerio todavía lo buscaba, pero como el caso lo seguía llevando Kingsley, no había demasiadas posibilidades de que pudieran encontrarlo. Sin embargo, para evitar riesgos, Dumbledore le prohibió salir de Grimmauld Place bajo ningún concepto. Black no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con aquella situación, pero acató las órdenes de Dumbledore. Para que se sintiera útil, e hiciese algo por la Orden, Albus le nombró encargado de recoger los nombres de los posibles nuevos miembros que se fueran proponiendo.

Black estalló de rabia por dentro cuando le comunicaron el encargo, pero de nuevo, acató las órdenes de Dumbledore.

Eslitere había pensado mucho en su propuesta. Conocía a la chica desde hacía dos años, y era de su total confianza. Además de una excelente auror. Se decidió a proponerla cuando recordó que era prima segunda del mismísimo Sirius Black, y de que su madre había sido desheredada por su ilustre familia, al casarse con un sangre sucia. No cabía duda de que la educación que había recibido Tonks podía ser cualquier cosa, menos racista. Era una candidata perfecta.

Decidió ir a Grimmauld Place la tarde de un miércoles. Sabía que no había ninguna reunión de la Orden programada para ese día, y también sabía que, con toda probabilidad, Severus estaría dando clase en Hogwarts a esa hora.

No existían riesgos.

Entró en la casa con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, y la oscuridad del interior la envolvió. Le costó unos segundos acostumbrar sus ojos a la escasa luz, y entonces, miró a su alrededor.

Desde el vestíbulo ya se podía apreciar que aquella era una gran mansión, pero una mansión venida a menos. Todavía destellaban algunos objetos polvorientos que delataban la antigua magnificencia de los que la habían habitado. Pero la suciedad, la dejadez, y la eterna sensación de lo viejo y del pasado, imperaban en el interior impregnando hasta el último rincón de la vivienda.

De repente, un ser pequeño y de maliciosa mirada surgió del fondo del pasillo, y se encaminó hacia ella sin disimular su recelo. La bruja se sorprendió al encontrar allí a un elfo doméstico.

- Kreacher tiene que preguntar quién es usted, y qué quiere –le dijo con cautela, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de ella.

- He venido a ver a Sirius Black –le contestó ella mirándolo con curiosidad- ¿Está aquí?

- El amo está en la cocina –le informó el elfo- Sígame.

"_¿El amo?"_.

La auror se sonrió. No había vuelto a ver a Black desde hacía casi catorce años, antes de que lo encerraran en Azkabán.

Azkabán...

Suponía que después de doce años rodeado de la pesadilla de los dementores, el Black que estaba a punto de encontrarse ahora, no tendría nada que ver con el que ella recordaba.

Kreacher la condujo por los pasillos de la Mansión Black, hasta que llegó ante una puerta muy grande y de color verde. Se paró delante de ella, y se alisó el mugriento delantal que llevaba como vestimenta.

Nada más empezar a abrir la puerta, se escuchó el sonido seco de las patas de una silla al golpear contra el suelo, desde dentro de la cocina.

- ¡Te he ordenado que no entres aquí! –gritó la voz de un hombre.

El elfo se encogió y empezó a farfullar palabras ininteligibles. Hara frunció el ceño, y terminó de abrir la puerta. Kreacher no se atrevió a traspasar sus límites.

- Me acompañaba a mí –aclaró ella duramente- No hace falta que le grites de esa manera.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos para fijar mejor su mirada en la mujer que acababa de entrar en su cocina. Su cara le era extremadamente familiar.

- ¿Eslitere...? –murmuró levantándose lentamente de su silla.

- Hola Black –contestó la bruja cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eres un maleducado¿lo sabías? –le replicó ella.

Sirius sonrió de medio lado, con esa sonrisa pícara tan característica suya... en el pasado.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Eslitere –le contestó mientras le señalaba una silla con la mano, invitándola a sentarse.

Hara aceptó el ofrecimiento, y se sentó justo en frente de él, al otro lado de la mesa. Lo observó con curiosidad. Quería saber qué quedaba del arrogante Sirius Black que ella conoció años atrás. Y la verdad era que no quedaba demasiado.

Tenía su misma edad exacta, pero parecía diez años mayor. El cabello negro, largo hasta media espalda, le caía sobre los hombros sin orden, y las ondulaciones que antaño tuviera habían desaparecido por completo. Estaba sin afeitar, y la piel de sus labios aparecía reseca, aunque conservaban aquella forma tan sensual que enloquecía a una buena parte de la población femenina de Hogwarts, sobretodo cuando se curvaban en aquella sonrisa pícara tan propia de él. Sus ojos estaban rodeados de surcos, pero eran tan grandes y rasgados como siempre, o quizá ahora lo parecían más al estar más delgado. Seguían siendo grises, y en ellos descubrió un brillo maligno que no tenían antes. Irradiaban venganza, odio y rabia. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus años en Azkaban, a pesar de haber malgastado una buena parte de su vida encerrado por un delito que nunca cometió, a pesar del destrozo físico que había padecido, Sirius Black continuaba siendo un hombre atractivo.

Sí, siempre había sido un guaperas, pero Hara siempre lo había detestado. Aunque durante la época de la Primera Guerra, cuando eran compañeros en la Orden, habían pactado una tregua silenciosa y mantuvieron las formas. Sin embargo, siempre lo consideró un "rebelde sin causa", un niño pijo al que le gustaba jugar a llevar la contraria.

Suponía que Azkabán lo habría cambiado.

- Bien –le dijo Sirius sentándose, y echando la silla ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyándola solo en las patas traseras, y colocando los pies encima de la mesa- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- Conozco a alguien a quien podría interesarle colaborar con la Orden –contestó ella- Dumbledore me dijo que tú te encargabas de eso.

- Por supuesto –replicó el mago- Esa es mi peligrosa e increíble misión dentro de la Orden.

Su tono era de desdén y hastío, y se sirvió un vaso de firewhisky que tenía sobre la mesa. Hara lo miró con fastidio.

- ¿Y cómo se llama ese "_alguien_"? –continuó, levantando la cabeza y mirando a la auror.

- Creo que te va a sonar el nombre. Se llama Nymphadora Tonks.

- ¿Tonks? –preguntó él sonriendo sorprendido- ¿Y de qué conoces tú a mi prima?

- Soy su jefa –se limitó a contestar la bruja.

Sirius estalló en una carcajada.

- ¡Pobre primita mía...! –murmuró.

Hara sonrío con sarcasmo.

- Debo reconocer que sí es una buena candidata –comentó el mago- No se me había ocurrido pensar en ella, pero sí. Creo que le gustará la propuesta.

- Bien –dijo Hara levantándose- Entonces, me voy. ¿Se lo dirás a Dumbledore?

- Mmmmm... déjame ver... –murmuró Sirius- Debo consultar mi agenda primero, no sé si las múltiples obligaciones que tengo me dejarán tiempo para eso...

La bruja lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Aquel hombre que tenía delante utilizaba el sarcasmo para esconder su rabia. En aquel momento, se estaba sirviendo otro vaso de firewhisky.

- Bebes demasiado¿no crees? –le recriminó.

- ¡Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer! –le gritó él levantándose súbitamente de la silla y tirándola al suelo- ¡No puedo salir de esta maldita casa¡No puedo entrar en acción, ni ayudar a Harry¡Y tengo que aguantar todo el día la compañía de ese bicho que me odia!

Hara lo miró con gravedad.

- Me voy, Black –le contestó secamente- Por mí, puedes beber todo lo que quieras hasta que te ahogues en alcohol.

Se volvió y encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Espera... –le pidió él- No suelo recibir muchas visitas...

La bruja se paró. Black debía sentirse realmente muy solo si le estaba pidiendo a _ella_ que le hiciera un rato de compañía. Se sentó de nuevo y lo miró fijamente. Si lo que necesitaba era hablar con alguien, que empezara de una vez.

- Gracias... –susurró él sentándose de nuevo y volviendo a colocar los pies sobre la mesa- Así que eres auror.

- Sí –contestó ella escuetamente.

- Habría sido interesante ser auror... –comentó como para sí mismo.

Hara se mantenía en silencio. Sirius sonrió, como si recordase algo.

- Todavía me acuerdo de aquella vez que te convertiste en ave –le dijo- Nos diste un buen susto a James y a mí.

Y al pronunciar este nombre, su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios de repente. Bebió otro trago.

- Quería daros más que un buen susto –le replicó ella impasible- Quería matar a Potter.

Sirius volvió a mostrar su pícara sonrisa.

- Lo siento –le dijo bebiendo otro trago- Pero parece que alguien se te adelantó.

Un extraño brillo se reflejó en sus ojos grises.

- El bueno de Peter... –murmuró el mago escupiendo sus palabras con rabia- La rata traidora que mató a James, y que me ha destrozado la vida.

Agarraba el vaso con tanta fuerza, que Hara pensó que se quebraría en su mano.

- Juro que lo mataré, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Tenía los dientes apretados y su cuerpo entero estaba en tensión.

La bruja guardaba silencio mientras lo escuchaba. Lo observó. Definitivamente, Azkabán lo había cambiado. Aquel era un hombre acabado, lleno de odio, y ansioso de venganza como único y exclusivo objetivo de su vida. Habría tenido un futuro prometedor si Peter Pettigrew no lo hubiese enviado a Azkabán. Tuvo que ser duro, estar doce años encerrado, padeciendo la tortura de los dementores, y sabiéndose inocente.

Entonces pensó en Remus. Arrastrando la maldición de su licantropía, siendo marginado y evitado por todos, había perdido a los únicos amigos que tenía en una sola noche, por la traición de uno de ellos. Y ahora sobrevivía con trabajos mal pagados, que le duraban unas pocas semanas.

Potter y Lily habían muerto, dejando huérfano a Harry.

Severus... Convertido en mortífago, y salvado de Azkabán solo por la intervención de Dumbledore.

Y ella. Una mujer amargada, cuya vida era un infierno de recuerdos, y de sentimientos encontrados.

Miró a Sirius de nuevo.

- Black –el mago la miró- ¿Qué ha hecho la vida con todos nosotros?

Él soltó un bufido sonriendo con sarcasmo.

- ¿La vida? –levantó su vaso hacia la bruja y la miró sin abandonar su amarga sonrisa- Patearnos el trasero, Eslitere –le dijo- Patearnos el trasero.

Y dicho esto, bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago. Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, por encima de la mesa, y estiró el brazo mientras empujaba lentamente su vaso vacío hacia Black.

Él se lo llenó de firewhisky.

Bebieron un vaso, y otro, y otro vaso más, y revivieron sus años en Hogwarts, y sus rencillas escolares, cuando aún conservaban la felicidad, y la vida se abría delante de ellos llena de esperanza y de oportunidades. De vez en cuando recordaban su realidad, y entonces se servían otro vaso más de firewhisky.

La melancolía y la amargura bailaban entre el alcohol, y en más de una ocasión, habían cogido sus varitas, y se habían amenazado mutuamente cuando Hara lanzaba improperios contra Potter, o contra él mismo, y Sirius le gritaba que no se atreviera a decir aquellas cosas de su amigo, con su voz de borracho. Pero inmediatamente después, se reían de sí mismos, y se servían otro vaso de firewhisky.

Llevaban ya dos horas sin parar de beber, cuando el vaso de Hara se escurrió de su mano y empezó a caer hacia el suelo. Ella intentó alcanzarlo antes de que se rompiera, pero sus reflejos alcoholizados no le permitieron conseguir su objetivo a tiempo, y el vaso se hizo añicos cuando chocó contra el suelo. La bruja se quedó de rodillas, mirando los trozos de vidrio como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

- Oh... vaya... –murmuró con la voz muy pastosa.

Sirius se acercó y miró el vaso roto también, pero estaba demasiado bebido como para mantenerse en pie, así que sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Se incorporó torpemente, y se quedó sentado al lado de Hara, que continuaba de rodillas mirando los vidrios rotos.

Y entonces lo vio. La mirada de Sirius fue a dar en el escote de Hara. Levantó las cejas. Ya ni se acordaba de la última vez que había estado con una mujer. Y ahí había una, mostrándole el inicio de unos pechos que se apretaban contra su blusa. Le miró el rostro. Tenía unos labios voluptuosos y húmedos que lo llamaban.

Descubrió que estaba excitado.

Con un rápido movimiento se puso de rodillas, y la cogió de la cintura incorporándola, quedando los dos frente a frente de rodillas en el suelo. Hara no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando, cuando sintió unos labios ardientes apretándose contra los suyos. Cerró los ojos y soñó.

Sirius continuó, hundiendo sus labios en el cuello de ella, y entonces fue cuando la mujer abrió su boca y susurró aquel nombre maldito.

El mago quedó paralizado. Abrió sus ojos y levantó ligeramente la cabeza, manteniendo a Hara todavía cogida por la cintura.

¿Qué había dicho¿Qué gárgolas acababa de decir?

Los vapores del alcohol habían desaparecido de su mente en el mismo momento en el que escuchó aquel nombre de los labios de ella. La miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer¡Por las barbas de Merlín, era Eslitere¡Siempre había detestado a Eslitere!

Era una Slytherin, una maldita Slytherin. Tan indeseable como todos los demás de su calaña. Y además, no debía estar demasiado bien de la cabeza. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio habría sido la novia de aquel malnacido de _Quejicus_. Y acababa de pronunciar su nombre. "_Severus_", había dicho mientras él la besaba.

Una mueca de asco se dibujó en su rostro. Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar que Snape también habría besado aquellos labios, y que su boca también se habría posado alguna vez en el cuello de ella, y que sus manos la habrían cogido por la cintura como él estaba haciendo en ese momento.

La soltó de repente, como si ella quemase, y Hara cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

Se había quedado dormida. La tipa se había quedado dormida mientras estaba en sus brazos.

Sirius se puso de pie trabajosamente y cogió su varita. La hizo levitar hasta su habitación, la única que se había adecentado para que él tuviera un lugar donde dormir, y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama.

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Encantó una manta para que llegara hasta sus manos, y se tumbó en el sofá que había al lado de la cama. No tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.

La luz del Sol le hirió los ojos aunque los tenía cerrados. Los abrió poco a poco, y se incorporó lentamente sobre la cama. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, y se la aguantó con ambas manos.

Intentó mirar a su alrededor manteniendo los ojos mínimamente abiertos, para que la luz del Sol no los dañase más de lo que ya lo estaban por sí mismos. No reconoció el lugar. Era una habitación y ella estaba sobre una cama, pero nunca había estado allí anteriormente.

Miró hacia su izquierda y lo vio. Sirius Black estaba dormido sobre un sofá, al lado mismo de la cama donde estaba ella. Entonces lo recordó. Había ido al Cuartel General para proponer a Tonks como miembro de la Orden, y había acabado bebiendo con Black. Una espantosa idea se instaló en su mente, y no pudo evitar proferir un grito de horror.

El hombre se incorporó sobresaltado, abriendo mucho los ojos. Pero inmediatamente, se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de dolor, y profería un gemido lastimero.

- Black –le dijo ella asustada- Dime que no pasó nada anoche.

El mago la miró divertido sin dejar de aguantarse la cabeza con las manos.

- No pasó nada anoche –repitió como un autómata.

- No me mientas –volvió a insistir la bruja aún más asustada que antes.

- No pasó nada, Eslitere –le aseguró Sirius volviendo a tumbarse en el sofá- Si hubiese pasado algo, tú no estarías vestida, ni yo estaría durmiendo en el sofá¿no crees?

La bruja dejó escapar todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, y que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

- Sí... claro... –murmuró mientras comprobaba que, efectivamente, ella estaba completamente vestida.

Se levantó de la cama trabajosamente, y se dio unos segundos para estabilizarse.

- ¿Hay algún cuarto de baño? –preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- En el pasillo, la segunda puerta –le respondió él manteniendo las manos sobre sus ojos, para que la luz del Sol no los dañara.

Se encerró en el baño y se dio una ducha. El agua sobre su cabeza la ayudó a despejarse y a disminuir un poco el dolor producido por la resaca. Cuando salió, ya podía mantener los ojos completamente abiertos. Regresó a la habitación, pero la encontró vacía.

- ¿Black? –llamó.

- ¡Aquí abajo! –gritó el mago- ¡En la cocina!

Hara bajó las escaleras, y atravesó de nuevo la puerta verde hasta la que le había conducido Kreacher el día anterior. Sirius la esperaba dentro con una taza de café muy negro para cada uno.

- Primero tómate esto –le dijo extendiéndole un vaso con un brebaje azulado.

- ¿Para la resaca? –preguntó ella.

Él asintió.

- Gracias.

La bruja se bebió la poción y después el café, sin ni siquiera sentarse.

- Me voy, Black –le dijo cuando terminó.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, y sin mirarla. Estaba sentado, con la taza de café entre sus manos y, al parecer, perdido en sus pensamientos.

La auror salió de la cocina, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la casa. Cuando salió a la calle, el Sol ya estaba muy alto.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a MoonyMarauderGirl, a MakaBeRed y a Nana Matsumoto por sus reviews. Gracias también a los que me han añadido a autores e historias favoritas. Y también gracias a todos los que leen esta historia en silencio XD.**


	33. Los planes de Lord Voldemort

**Subo ahora dos capítulos introductorios, para preparar el camino... ya sabéis qué camino...:P**

**Sé que estáis impacientes, pero estos capis son necesarios, de verdad. No me odiéis mucho, porfa... :(**

**Mañana actualizo otra vez, prometido.**

**Y ahora, a leer ;). **

LOS PLANES DE LORD VOLDEMORT:

La situación política y social del mundo mágico estaba llegando a límites de extrema gravedad. Lord Voldemort había dado órdenes muy estrictas sobre los métodos para captar adeptos a su causa, y sus mortífagos los aplicaban con especial dureza.

La intimidación, la extorsión y la amenaza se convirtieron en las pesadillas de todos aquellos que habían tenido la mala suerte de destacar de alguna manera ante los ojos del Señor Tenebroso.

Voldemort necesitaba aliados, y no tenía demasiado tiempo para andarse con sutilezas. Sus objetivos principales eran los miembros de familias de "sangre pura", con los que pretendía consolidar su ideología política. O magos y brujas de conocida solvencia económica, con los que el Señor Tenebroso tenía previsto financiar su causa. O también aquellos cuyos cargos públicos o privados tuvieran un especial atractivo para Voldemort, y a los que pensaba utilizar para establecer su influencia política desde el interior mismo de diversas instituciones públicas y privadas mágicas.

Pero el Señor Tenebroso sentía ahora una rabia y un miedo que no había sentido durante la Primera Guerra. Aquel tema lo había obsesionado durante los largos años de su exilio.

Pocos meses antes de su caída ante Harry Potter, el Señor Tenebroso tuvo un encuentro con una bruja que le proporcionó una valiosa información. Involuntariamente, claro. Lo descubrió cuando atacó la mente de Hara Eslitere en su antigua Sala del Trono.

Lord Voldemort había creído siempre que él era el único y el último descendiente del gran Salazar Slytherin. Siempre se había sentido único y especial por eso, superior a todos los demás. Pero el encuentro con su pariente, años atrás, le había demostrado dolorosamente que no era así. Nunca había pensado que aquello fuera posible, pero saber que no era el único heredero de Salazar Slytherin no le gustó lo más mínimo. Y para que no existieran dudas, aquella maldita bruja traidora a su sangre, llevaba el mismo apellido que el gran Salazar. Su rama familiar lo había conservado generación tras generación.

La suya, no.

Su soberbia desmesurada no podía consentir semejante humillación. Nadie podía ser más puro Slytherin que él. Y lo peor de todo era que probablemente habría más, desperdigados por el mundo.

Eso era algo que no podía, ni debía permitir.

Desde su renacimiento, Voldemort había estudiado su árbol genealógico con minuciosidad, y ya estaba siguiendo la pista de otros Slytherin cuyo rastro había localizado en Alemania y en Bélgica.

Los Slytherin se encontraban dispersos y diseminados por toda Europa. Su antiguo poder, desaparecido y olvidado. Era posible, incluso, que algunos de ellos desconocieran su insigne origen. Pero él, Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, era el único que merecía aquella herencia, y por eso se convertiría en un nuevo Salazar, aún más grandioso que su antepasado, y al que todos tendrían que reconocer como su amo y Señor.

Los demás Slytherin tenían que desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Constituían una amenaza demasiado grande para sus planes y para él mismo. No podía arriesgarse a que ningún pariente tuviese la estúpida idea de intentar arrebatarle lo que le pertenecía a él, por derecho propio.

A través de aquel apellido, "Eslitere", había detectado un Slytherin allí mismo, en Londres.

Empezaría por ahí.


	34. El único Slytherin gobernará el mundo

"EL ÚNICO SLYTHERIN GOBERNARÁ EL MUNDO":

La tarde se desvanecía lentamente a través de las ventanas del salón de Hara Eslitere. La auror estaba ultimando su informe sobre las ventas que _Borgin & Burkes_ había realizado durante los tres últimos meses, y que su jefe, Scringeour, le había ordenado investigar. Últimamente tenía mucho trabajo. Debía repartir su tiempo entre el Ministerio y su colaboración con la Orden del Fénix.

Dobló el pergamino y lo introdujo en un sobre, que ató a la pata de la lechuza del Ministerio, _Heracles_. Después abrió la ventana y _Heracles_ salió volando, perdiéndose en el crepúsculo.

Hara subió las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior de su casa dispuesta a tomar un baño. Se sentía cansada después de una intensa jornada de trabajo, y necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Pero algo la detuvo en mitad de las escaleras. Se giró lentamente y miró hacia abajo. Una intensa luz surgía del interior de su salón, y ella pensó que algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix le enviaba un mensaje por el método habitual. Resopló e inició el descenso de las escaleras de nuevo.

Entró en el salón e intentó ver algo a través de aquella luminosidad. Cuando consiguió enfocar su mirada, sus músculos se tensaron y una sensación de vértigo envolvió su estómago. Se tuvo que apoyar en el marco de la puerta del salón con una mano.

Un ave plateado de grandes dimensiones avanzaba hacia su encuentro lentamente rodeado de luz. Tenía un aspecto muy similar al de un ave-_veela_.

Durante unos segundos los recuerdos del pasado se agolparon en su mente como fieras salvajes que se destrozan unas a otras. La auror no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Hacía más de catorce años que no había vuelto a ver aquel _Patronus_. "_Su_"_Patronus_. Y no lo había cambiado. A decir verdad, ella tampoco había cambiado el suyo.

Deshechó estos pensamientos y se obligó a tranquilizarse.

El_Patronus_ llevaba un mensaje especialmente extraño y muy escueto:

"_El único Slytherin gobernará el mundo_"

Hara frunció el ceño y repitió aquellas palabras en su mente, "_el único Slytherin gobernará el mundo_... ".

En un primer momento, la auror consideró la posibilidad de que el mensaje fuese una amenaza. Pero el uso de un _Patronus_como medio de comunicación desechaba esa posibilidad. Tan sólo la Orden lo conocía y lo utilizaba, por lo tanto, Snape se estaba comunicando con ella en calidad de "_compañero_" de la Orden.

La otra posibilidad obvia era que se trataba de un mensaje en clave, así que se dispuso a descifrarlo.

El mensaje entero se refería a Lord Voldemort, eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, él no era el único Slytherin que existía, aunque quizá Voldemort no lo supiera. En cualquier caso, por el contenido del mensaje se podía concluir que él se consideraba el "único". Pero no podría ser el único mientras existieran otros Slytherin's, como su propio padre, por ejemplo, o ella misma...

Un terrible pensamiento se instaló en su mente. Tragó saliva, y la angustia y el miedo atenazaron sus músculos. Era de vital importancia que confirmase la sospecha que estaba teniendo, así que le envió un mensaje a Dumbledore, a través de su _Patronus_, inmediatamente.

Esperó angustiada más de media hora, paseándose de un lado a otro del salón de su casa, retorciéndose las manos. Hasta que finalmente, una brillante luz atravesó su puerta y avanzó hacia ella. Pero aquel no era el _Patronus_ que ella esperaba. Un pequeño gato plateado le entregó el mensaje que le enviaba Minerva McGonagall.

"_Albus se ha tenido que ausentar del colegio, y no regresará hasta el viernes_"

Ahora entendía por qué Severus se había puesto en contacto con ella directamente. Aún faltaban dos días para el viernes. Quizá para entonces ya fuera demasiado tarde.

El asunto era demasiado grave y ella tenía que confirmar sus sospechas. Sólo le quedaba una opción.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que se vieran por última vez. Demasiados años. Y ahora él le estaba advirtiendo de un peligro real.

Estaba atrapada.

Pero no sería capaz de soportarlo.

La vida de seres muy queridos para ella quizá estuviera en peligro. No le quedaba más remedio que confirmar si sus sospechas eran acertadas o no, y actuar en consecuencia. Necesitaba más información.

Y sólo tenía una salida.

No sería capaz de soportar un encuentro con él.

Pero el tiempo jugaba en su contra, tenía que hacerlo...

Se debatió en la duda, en las alternativas que tenía y que resultaron ser inexistentes, en la lucha entre lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer, en sus sentimientos escondidos para todo el mundo excepto para ella...

Cuando tomó una decisión firme, envió su murciélago plateado como mensajero.

Destinatario: Severus Snape. Hogwarts.

El_Patronus_ salió por la puerta, y mientras lo seguía con la mirada, Hara se hizo consciente de que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

El encuentro se estableció para aquella misma noche, en un lugar apartado y solitario a pocas millas de Londres. Era un bosque de robles, muy cerca del pueblecito donde Hara había pasado algunos fines de semana durante los últimos años. Aquel lugar le gustaba especialmente porque le proporcionaba tranquilidad y paz. Algo que iba a necesitar durante aquella entrevista, sin lugar a dudas.

Decidió trasladarse en escoba, pero necesitó de todo su coraje para subirse en ella y volar hacia su destino. La sensación de ingravidez y el viento en la cara calmaron un poco el galope de su corazón y su respiración entrecortada.

Ya había pasado la media noche cuando Hara vislumbró el punto de encuentro desde el aire, pero no había rastro alguno de él. Descendió hacia un claro del bosque, cerca del extremo Sur del mismo, en el lado opuesto a la zona más cercana del pueblo _muggle_.

En el preciso momento en el que Hara descendió de su escoba, una pequeña y débil luz apareció frente a ella, entre los árboles. A la auror se le aceleró el corazón. De repente pensó que no había sido buena idea reunirse en un lugar tan apartado y solitario como aquel. Rápidamente cogió su varita y se situó en posición de ataque.

Esperando.

Las pisadas de Severus Snape se acercaban lentamente hacia el claro, entre los árboles...

--------------------------------------------------------------

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a MoonyMarauder Girl y a MakaBeRed por vuestros reviews!!!! Me alegráis el día, chicas ;)**

**Moony, no sé por qué, pero a mí tampoco me acaba de gustar Sirius demasiado, pero lo de Azkabán y todo eso... pues hasta me da un poco de pena, el pobre. Lo que pasa es que luego me acuerdo de cómo se portaba con Sev en Hogwarts y... grrrrrrrrrrrr...¬¬**

**Maka, como ya te comenté por mail, Hara y Sirius se detestan desde hace tiempo. Era imposible que ocurriera nada entre ellos XDDDD.**

**Lo dicho, actualizo mañana, y en un par de días más, dejaréis de sufrir... de momento :P. **


	35. La vida de Severus Snape

**Errr... lo prometo y lo juro: el próximo capítulo es el de "el encuentro". Antes de eso, he creído necesario dar una información resumida de lo que había sido la vida de Severus durante todos esos años. Sabemos lo que ha hecho Hara, y con qué estado de ánimo acude a su reunión con Severus, y ahora sabremos también el estado de ánimo de él. **

**Mañana actualizo de nuevo, y subiré ya "EL CAPÍTULO" xdddd (todavía lo estoy repasando y reescribiendo, aunque hace mucho que lo tengo escrito... la verdad es que no quiero defraudaros, y lo reviso y lo reviso una y otra vez...:( ).**

**Por favor, que los _crucios_ que me enviéis no sean muy dolorosos... ¿sí:P. **

LA VIDA DE SEVERUS SNAPE:

Cuando Severus Snape tuvo conocimiento de los planes del Señor Tenebroso, supo inmediatamente que debía poner sobre aviso a Hara Eslitere. La mujer que había sido el amor de su vida. La bruja a la que había torturado catorce años atrás.

Recordó el momento en el que el Señor Tenebroso lo señaló con su Marca. El mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta de que no podía continuar con Hara, y de que debían separar sus vidas para no poner la de ella en peligro. En aquel entonces, ella sólo era una estudiante, como muchos otros, y aún no formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix, ni se había destacado en su lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso. En aquel entonces, nadie conocía su existencia, ni nadie sabía que él compartía su vida con ella. Siempre tuvo especial cuidado en mantener en secreto esa parte de su vida, porque no estaba dispuesto a que Lord Voldemort supiera que tenía un punto débil que podía hacerlo vulnerable.

Sin embargo, siempre acunó la esperanza de que cuando la guerra terminase y el Señor Tenebroso alcanzase el poder absoluto, él podría ir a buscarla de nuevo, como vencedor, y reharían su vida juntos.

Y esta vez no admitiría más demoras. Esta vez, se casaría con ella.

Pero las cosas no salieron como él las había previsto. Recordó el tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad y de control que se vio obligado a hacer cuando la vio allí, en la Sala del Trono, y el terror lo invadió.

Había estado ausente durante un tiempo cumpliendo una misión para el Señor Tenebroso, y el mismo día que volvió, le comunicaron que aquella noche habría una nueva iniciación. Últimamente había iniciaciones a menudo, y aquello se estaba convirtiendo casi en un rutina, así que no le dio importancia. Mientras esperaba para entrar en la Sala del Trono junto a los demás, con la máscara en la mano, escuchó a Lannstère hablando con otro mortífago.

- Se llama Hara Eslitere y es un bomboncito –decía divertido- Pero tengo la sensación de que el Señor Tenebroso tiene preparada una sorpresita para ella...

Se le congeló la sangre al escuchar su nombre. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, porque las puertas del salón se abrieron en ese momento, y tuvo que ponerse en la fila mientras se colocaba la máscara apresuradamente.

Presenció toda la escena sin mover un dedo por ayudarla, mientras en su mente los pensamientos se agolpaban, y las ideas y los planes se sucedían unos a otros sin éxito. Fue tan solo al final cuando Severus supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Y lo hizo.

Pero Hara nunca tuvo conocimiento alguno de todo aquello. Nunca le dio la oportunidad de explicárselo. Simplemente, lo borró de su vida de un plumazo, como si él fuese tan solo un trazo en lápiz que se pudiera corregir con la ayuda de una simple goma de borrar. Le había advertido que pasara lo que pasara, nunca, jamás olvidase que él la amaba. Pero ella no lo quiso recordar.

Nunca había sido una persona sociable ni alegre, ni nunca había tenido demasiados amigos. Pero el desprecio lo había convertido en un hombre amargado, en guerra permanente contra el mundo, cuyo carácter provocaba el rechazo de los demás.

Dumbledore le leyó su carta aquella fatídica noche en su despacho. Ella abandonaba la Orden del Fénix, y sabía que él era la causa. Aquella noche se había roto por dentro, y supo que no la volvería a recuperar nunca más. Entonces fue cuando se sumió en la más negra oscuridad, y la soledad lo acompañó durante todos aquellos largos años a partir de ese momento.

El odio se mezcló con el amor en una simbiosis imposible de separar. Ella lo había juzgado y condenado sin ningún juicio previo, y no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Sabía que Dumbledore había intentado hablar con ella, por iniciativa propia, pero se había negado a escucharlo, y esa había sido su actitud desde entonces.

Y a pesar de todo, había soñado que la volvía a tener entre sus brazos. La rabia lo invadió, y quiso demostrarse a sí mismo que ya no la amaba, que le había hecho demasiado daño como para seguir necesitándola. Pero cuando tuvo a aquella fulana bajo su cuerpo, fue a ella a quien sintió. Fue ella la mujer que amó aquella noche. Había sido una revelación terrible para él descubrir que la amaba todavía, que no podía dejar de amarla. Y aquella revelación se volvía a repetir de forma constante cada vez que regresaba a aquella casa con la puerta roja para saciar sus necesidades.

Pero el orgullo había impedido que Severus Snape insistiera en sacar a Hara de su error. Ni siquiera cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo guardando en secreto aquella fotografía de la portada de _El Profeta_. Aún la conservaba, aunque se hacía daño cuando su voluntad flaqueaba, y volvía a abrir el cajón de su despacho muy despacio, lo justo para mirarla un instante.

A menudo recordaba su vida junto a ella, en aquel pequeño apartamento de Londres. El periodo más feliz de su vida. Sin embargo, lo que podía recordar siempre con mayor nitidez, era el gritó agónico que surgió de su garganta cuando él descubrió su rostro ante ella en aquella celda maldita. El sonido del dolor más profundo. Las palabras que vistieron aquel dolor.

"_¿Por qué?"_.

Había sido casi insoportable para él no poder darle una respuesta en aquel momento. No pudo darle una respuesta nunca. Ella jamás se lo permitió.

Y aquella pregunta se había convertido en su pesadilla constante. Cuando despertaba sobresaltado y sudoroso sobre su cama, el grito agónico de ella todavía retumbaba en su cabeza durante unos instantes. Todavía lo torturaba. No había dejado de torturarlo ni un solo momento a lo largo de aquellos años.

Él no le debía nada.

Aquella noche, en el bosque de robles, Severus Snape esperaba la llegada de Hara Eslitere mientras se intentaba convencer a sí mismo de que lo que estaba haciendo allí en realidad, no era más que cumplir con su deber. Como siempre había hecho.

Cuando vio la sombra de ella descendiendo de su escoba, encendió su varita con un _Lumus_, y empezó a caminar hacia el claro del bosque donde se había establecido la reunión, abandonando su escondite entre los árboles...

**Y, de nuevo, muchísimas gracias a "mis niñas"** **(¿os puedo llamar así? XDDD) por vuestros reviews. Prometo que ya no os hago sufrir más, y mañana subo "EL CAPÍTULO" ;).**


	36. La otra verdad

**Bueno, pues llegó el momento. Pero antes, una advertencia. En este capítulo se da mucha información, y os pediría que lo leyerais despacio. Aquí se empiezan a explicar los acontecimientos que transcurrieron 14 años atrás, y que Hara siempre se negó a conocer. La información completa de todo lo que ocurrió se conocerá a través de 3 capítulos, éste y dos más.**

**Y ahora sí, ya no os entretengo más. Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura ;). **

LA OTRA VERDAD:

Severus avanzó por el claro del bosque hacia una sombra, una figura oscura que se erguía con una varita en la mano. Mientras se acercaba, la luz iba descubriendo poco a poco los rasgos de aquella sombra, hasta que la iluminó por completo. Su respiración era agitada, y podía sentir nítidamente la tensión que lo invadía.

Siguió avanzando hasta que se detuvo delante de ella.

Se miraron detenidamente durante unos segundos, los suficientes para reconocerse y, al mismo tiempo, descubrir a un extraño. El paso de los años los había marcado, pero sus rasgos eran los mismos. Aquellos rasgos que tanto habían amado y odiado, y que ahora estaban adornados por las huellas del tiempo.

Ella ya no era la jovencita de veinte años que él recordara. Se había convertido en una mujer adulta, con una belleza madura y seria, pero la amargura impregnaba su mirada. Él tampoco era ya el joven desgarbado de antaño. Ante ella se erguía un hombre maduro y oscuro, envuelto por un halo de atrayente misterio, pero el dolor recorría las negras y profundas cavernas de sus ojos.

Catorce años los separaban. Y la última vez que se habían visto, ella se retorcía de dolor bajo las maldiciones que surgían de la varita de él.

Catorce años...

Severus fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Puedes bajar la varita –le dijo fríamente-. No voy a atacarte.

Hara bajó su varita lentamente, sin dejar de vigilarlo.

- ¿Tu mensaje tiene relación con mi padre? –preguntó sin más preámbulos, intentando no alargar aquella entrevista más de lo necesario.

- Sí –respondió Severus secamente- El Señor Tenebroso tiene intención de... "_visitarlo_" mañana por la noche.

Hara tragó saliva.

- ¿Y qué quiere el Señor Tenebroso de mi padre? Es un mago anciano, no es un "sangre limpia", y tampoco posee grandes riquezas.

- Es un Slytherin –respondió Severus escuetamente.

Ella empezó a impacientarse.

- ¿Vas a ser más explícito o voy a tener que sacarte las palabras a la fuerza?

Severus sonrió sarcásticamente.

- No será necesario que lleguemos a eso –le contestó- Es suficiente con que sepas que tu familia está en peligro, y que debes sacarla de Inglaterra inmediatamente. Si no lo haces, morirán.

- ¿Por qué tiene interés en mi familia? –preguntó Hara.

- Son Slytherin, ya te lo he dicho –respondió él- Se han convertido en una... _molestia_ para el Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso?

Severus la miró con hastío.

- Digamos que Dumbledore me ha encomendado un trabajo poco... _gratificante_ dentro de la Orden –contestó con sarcasmo- Te conviene confiar en lo que te digo. Créeme.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hara. Sus sospechas se habían confirmado. Por la razón que fuera, a Voldemort le interesaba encontrar a sus familiares lejanos y hacerlos desaparecer. Su familia estaba en peligro de muerte, y tenía que alejarla de Inglaterra de inmediato.

- Está bien –dijo la auror- Me los llevaré fuera del país y los esconderé.

Hara se volvió, dándole la espalda a Severus, y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su escoba. Pero se mordió el labio y se detuvo. Volvió a girarse hacia el mago.

- Supongo... –empezó a balbucear intentando no mirar a Severus a los ojos- Supongo... que debo darte las gracias.

Snape no hizo caso de este comentario.

- Tú deberías marcharte también –le respondió él- El Señor Tenebroso te tiene ganas, y además, también eres una Slytherin.

Hara levantó las cejas, y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mi seguridad y mi bienestar, Severus? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

Él la miró fijamente y con extrema gravedad.

- Desde siempre –respondió con dureza apretando los dientes.

Ella soltó un bufido sonriendo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Desde siempre? –preguntó- Gracias a tus... "_preocupaciones_", pasé un mes convaleciente en San Mungo¿lo sabías?

Severus cerró los ojos. Cuando aceptó reunirse con Hara sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que llegaran a ese punto. ¿Qué pretendía ella ahora¿Cubrirlo de reproches y acusaciones dando rienda suelta a su odio hacia él¿O quería saber la verdad? No, él no creía eso. Si Hara hubiese querido saber la verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que habría tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró fijamente.

- No voy a entrar en ese juego, Hara –le dijo con sequedad.

- ¿"_Juego_"? –preguntó ella entre dientes- No estoy jugando, Severus. Aquello no fue ningún "_juego_" para mí. ¿Para ti sí lo fue? –se acercó más a él y puso su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, retándole- ¿Te lo pasaste bien... "_jugando_" conmigo?

Severus se apartó de ella y se volvió hacia los árboles. Respiraba entrecortadamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Un torrente de recuerdos y sensaciones lo invadieron por completo, trasportándolo a otro tiempo, a otro espacio.

Rabia...

- Basta, Hara... –murmuró entre dientes- Todo eso pertenece al pasado.

- Te equivocas –le replicó ella tajante- Todo eso pertenece al presente. ¡A _mi_ presente¡Al infierno que yo estoy viviendo ahora mismo¡A la tortura que no ha cesado desde hace catorce años¡Convertiste mi vida en una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar!

Él se volvió de repente, y la agarró por un brazo con fuerza. En sus ojos había aparecido un brillo extraño.

- ¿Una pesadilla? –le gritó- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es el infierno, ni las pesadillas¡No lo sabes, porque nunca has querido saber¡Porque jamás me permitiste contestar a tu pregunta! –le apretó el brazo un poco más y la acercó hacia él- ¡Tú sí que has convertido mi vida en una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar!

Con un rápido movimiento, Hara puso su varita apuntando hacia el cuello de Severus.

- Suéltame ahora mismo –le ordenó en un duro susurro- Ahora.

Severus respiraba con fuerza. La soltó, pero no se movió ni un milímetro, ni apartó su fría mirada de la de ella. La varita de Hara todavía presionaba su cuello.

- ¿Vas a matarme? –le preguntó- Si piensas hacerlo, date prisa. Pero si no vas a hacerlo, baja la varita inmediatamente.

Hara permaneció en la misma posición durante unos segundos, sosteniendo la mirada de Severus. Por unos instantes, calibró la posibilidad de acabar de una vez con todo aquello, de sacar de su vida para siempre a aquel mago que la había destrozado. Pero sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo.

Bajó la varita lentamente sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Severus.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener el cinismo de acusarme a mí de haber convertido tu vida en una pesadilla? –le preguntó con rabia- ¡Tú me torturaste a mí, intentaste matarme¿O acaso te has olvidado de eso?

- ¿Matarte? –murmuró el mago entre dientes- ¿Cómo has podido llegar a pensar que intenté matarte¡Te pedí que pasara lo que pasara, jamás olvidases que yo te amaba¿Acaso crees que mi amor por ti fue una mentira¡Yo te salvé la vida!

Aquella respuesta la dejó desconcertada.

- ¿Pensabas salvarme la vida torturándome¿Pensabas que aquella era la mejor manera de demostrarme tu amor? –preguntó al fin.

- ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de "_el mal menor_", Hara? –contestó Severus- ¿Nunca más te has vuelto a preguntar por qué lo hice?

- No he dejado de preguntármelo ni un solo día durante todos estos años –le respondió ella con la voz quebrada.

Severus guardó silencio durante unos instantes, mientras escrutaba sus ojos febrilmente. Se estaba perdiendo en ellos, como antaño...

- ¿Y por qué nunca permitiste que te diera una respuesta? –preguntó el mago con la emoción contenida en la voz- No sabes lo que eso me dolió..., no sabes el daño que me hiciste...

- Tuviste la oportunidad de responderla cuando te la hice. Pero en lugar de eso, continuaste torturándome, con aquella frialdad, con aquel odio que irradiaban tus ojos...

- ¿Pretendías que te diera una respuesta delante de Bellatrix? –contestó Severus con sorna.

- Me habías torturado... –Hara sentía que las barreras que había levantado su odio se estaban desmoronando- Qué se supone que tenía que pensar yo sobre eso. Todo estaba muy claro, no había margen para la duda...

- No, no... –murmuró el mago negando con la cabeza- Yo te amaba, por eso tenía que impedir que él te matara, necesitaba ganar tiempo...

- ¿Tiempo...¿Tiempo para qué? –preguntó ella estupefacta.

- Tiempo para buscar una solución, tiempo para sacarte de allí, tiempo para salvarte la vida.

La bruja abrió mucho los ojos. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y no entendía nada. Sentía la respiración entrecortada de Severus sobre ella.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? –murmuró.

- ¿Sabes lo que el Señor Tenebroso tenía planeado hacer contigo? –le preguntó él bruscamente.

- Matarme, por supuesto –respondió ella con seguridad- Matarme después de conseguir toda la información que pudiera.

- Sí, y Bellatrix le pidió que le permitiera ser ella la que te interrogara–continuó el mago- ¿La has visto interrogar a alguien alguna vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar a la bruja.

- Yo sí –respondió lentamente- Y te puedo asegurar que ella te habría destrozado, y habría disfrutado con ello. Si crees que yo te torturé, no sé qué nombre le darías a lo que habría hecho contigo Bellatrix Lestrange.

Los labios de Hara temblaron. Severus dio un paso hacia delante, empujándola ligeramente al hacerlo, y obligándola a dar un paso hacia atrás.

- Tuve que pensar con rapidez –continuó el mago- Tenía que impedir que Bellatrix te interrogara, así que convencí al Señor Tenebroso para que me designara a mí. Sabía que él te quería viva, y le recordé que Bella no podía garantizarle eso, pero que yo sabía controlarme mucho mejor que ella. Y el Señor Tenebroso aceptó, aunque permitió que Bellatrix asistiera al interrogatorio también. Pero le prohibió intervenir en mi "trabajo".

Hara escuchaba sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Se sentía como en una pesadilla, y el bosque entero desapareció a su alrededor para trasladarla a aquella mazmorra de Lord Voldemort de nuevo.

- Estaba atrapado –continuó Severus- No me quedaban opciones. Tenía que hacerlo, lo quisiera o no. Pero tuve especial cuidado para no lastimar tus órganos vitales.

El mago guardó silencio y su boca se torció en amargura. Hara recordó entonces que solo había tenido heridas en los brazos y en las piernas. Un "detalle" en el que no había pensado hasta aquel momento.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que obligarme a hacer? –preguntó él apretando los dientes- No tienes ni idea de la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacer eso, ni del dolor que sentí, ni de la desesperación que envolvió cada célula de mi cuerpo... Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, aunque me estuviese desangrando por dentro... Pero era la única forma de asegurarme que continuarías viva.

- Yo... –balbuceó Hara intentando asimilar todavía aquellas palabras- Yo no sabía nada... yo no sabía...

- No –le interrumpió él con rabia- Tú nunca quisiste saber nada.

Volvió a dar un paso hacia delante, obligando a Hara a dar otro hacia atrás

- ¿Sabes lo que pensaba hacer el Señor Tenebroso contigo, después de arrancarte toda la información que pudiera? –le continuó preguntando el mago.

- Matarme... –Hara no podía hablar apenas.

Severus volvió a dar un paso hacia delante, Hara uno hacia atrás y en ese momento, su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol. Él levantó los brazos y apoyó sus manos contra el árbol, acorralándola. Pero ella apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba escuchando.

El mago ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes lo que es un horcrux? –le preguntó, y en su voz había un tono extraño.

- ¿Un... horcrux...? –repitió ella temblando- Es... una parte del alma que se deposita en un objeto con la intención de burlar a la muerte.

- ¿Y sabes cómo se hace un horcrux? –continuó preguntando Severus.

- Un asesinato –respondió ella en un susurro- El más horripilante de los crímenes. El único capaz de conseguir desgarrar el alma y dividirla...

- Pero no un asesinato cualquiera, Hara –continuó él- Es necesario un asesinato especialmente cruel y terrorífico para conseguir un horcrux. El ritual obliga a hacer sufrir a la víctima hasta lo insoportable, y a alargar su agonía lo máximo posible. Hasta su muerte.

Hara no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo mientras lo escuchaba.

- El Señor Tenebroso hizo dos horcrux durante el tiempo en el que yo estuve a su lado –continuó Severus- El ritual establece que debe crearse un vínculo mágico entre el asesino y su víctima, y por ello deben estar solos mientras dura el proceso. Así que ninguno de nosotros pudo presenciarlo jamás. Pero los gritos inundaban la noche... los gemidos, los aullidos de dolor... las súplicas por conservar la vida durante las primeras horas..., y por morir de una vez, ya al final...

Severus levantó ligeramente la cabeza y perdió su mirada en la oscuridad del bosque que tenía delante.

- Una vez me ordenó limpiar la mazmorra, después de finalizar un ritual que había durado más de 72 horas –continuó ensimismado- A mí y a Uliseus. El suelo estaba cubierto por jirones de piel y carne, de venas y arterias, de pedazos de hueso... Se hacía difícil pensar que aquella podredumbre había pertenecido alguna vez a un ser humano. Y la sangre... Todo estaba cubierto de sangre, las paredes, el suelo, los barrotes, las cadenas... Todo olía a muerte y a magia negra... Uliseus vomitó, y yo tuve que hacer esfuerzos para no vomitar también.

Severus volvió a bajar la mirada hacia ella.

- Tú ibas a ser su tercer horcrux –le dijo en un susurro- El horcrux más poderoso de todos. El que haría con la sangre de su propia sangre. De todos los asesinatos, el más horripilante que existe. Sí, te robó ese recuerdo también, cuando atacó tu mente en la Sala del Trono. Después de conseguir toda la información que pudiera con tu tortura, tenía la intención de iniciar contigo un nuevo ritual, para convertir tu asesinato en su tercer horcrux. Por eso te necesitaba viva.

Entonces, guardó silencio. Un búho ululó a lo lejos, y los sonidos del bosque regresaron a los oídos de Hara. Se tapó la boca con una mano intentando reprimir el gemido de desesperación que intentaba salir de su garganta. Temblaba.

Él continuó hablando. No podía interrumpirse ahora. Era necesario que ella conociese toda la verdad. La otra verdad.

- Tenía que asegurarme de que el interrogatorio se interrumpiese por un tiempo. Por eso te dejé inconsciente antes de que pudieses dar ninguna información, para que tuviésemos que seguir más tarde y el Señor Tenebroso no pudiese iniciar su ritual todavía. Necesitaba de ese tiempo para pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore. No estaba seguro de que él quisiera hacerlo, porque podía sospechar que todo era una trampa para acabar con la Orden. Pero me creyó, confió en mí, y me ayudó.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de humedad.

- La Orden entretuvo a los mortífagos en la parte delantera del castillo con un ataque sorpresa –le susurró- Mientras tanto, Lupin te esperaba ante la puerta trasera que yo le había indicado previamente a Dumbledore. Mi trabajo consistió en marcarte el camino hacia la salida.

Entonces, Hara recordó aquella amenaza silenciosa que la había acompañado constantemente en su huída, pero que nunca llegó a ver...

La bruja sentía que le faltaba el aire. Toda aquella historia era como el infierno y el paraíso mezclados en una sola cosa. Sentía angustia y dolor, al mismo tiempo que una felicidad extrema. Por un momento creyó que aquella dicotomía la haría explotar por dentro.

Lo apartó ligeramente con manos temblorosas, y él no opuso resistencia. No sabía lo que quería hacer en ese momento, pero sintió la necesidad imperiosa de huir, de escapar, de esconderse del mundo y, sobretodo, de sí misma.

Catorce años de su vida perdidos por... nada.

Catorce años de dolor. Catorce años de soledad. Catorce años de infierno.

¿Y cuál había sido la causa?

Una traición inexistente.

Y lo peor de todo.

Él también había perdido catorce años de su vida.

Reprimió un sollozo.

Empezó a caminar hacia su escoba arrastrando los pies con pasos inseguros. La espiral de sentimientos contradictorios se hacía cada vez más intensa en su interior, y no podía pensar.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. El conocimiento de la verdad que acababa de explicarle, habían causado en ella un impacto abrasador. Pero él podía entenderla. Ahora podía hacerlo. La frustación y la rabia que había sentido durante catorce años a causa del desprecio de ella, se habían desvanecido como el humo. Y ahora comprendía, como si fuese ella, lo que debió sentir mientras él la torturaba. Hasta ese momento sólo había pensado en su propio sufrimiento. Pero ahora era capaz de sentir el de ella también.

Y ahora se alejaba. Ella se estaba alejando de él de nuevo. Pero esta vez no la dejaría marchar. Nunca más.

Se dirigió hacia ella con pasos largos y rápidos. La agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él bruscamente atrapándola en un abrazo. Había soñado despierto con ese momento demasiadas veces. La necesitaba, ya no podía engañarse más.

Pasó su mano por detrás de la nuca de ella, y atacó sus labios en un beso violento. Y su sabor lo inundó, y lo trasladó al pasado que ahora se mezclaba con el presente.

Ella sintió que se desvanecía. Aquellos labios... _sus_ labios... Volvían a estar en el lugar que siempre les había correspondido. Ahora lo sabía. Quiso creer que no había transcurrido el tiempo, que todavía estaban en aquel pequeño apartamento de Londres, y que ella no se había equivocado nunca. Que no había cometido nunca el mayor error de su vida.

Apretó los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas se derramasen, y entreabrió los labios para que la lengua de él le devolviera la vida. Y Severus le invadió la boca.

De repente, su sentido de alarma la hizo reaccionar. Se separó de él ligeramente, y pasó el dorso de su mano por sus labios para secarse la humedad que le había dejado Severus.

- Mi padre... –susurró mirándolo con temor.

Él deshizo su abrazo lentamente y asintió.

No dejó de mirarlo mientras se alejaba de él, caminando hacia atrás, como si estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba su escoba, le regaló una última mirada, y se volvió. Temblando todavía, ascendió hacia la noche en un vuelo inseguro, y finalmente se perdió entre los jirones de nubes negras que flotaban ante la esfera lunar.

Severus la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció en el horizonte.

Puso los dedos sobre sus finos labios y los acarició lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

Todavía conservaba el sabor de ella en su boca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a MoonyMarauderGirl, a MakaBeRed, y a Kalily por sus reviews. Ya sabéis que me alegráis el día, chicas ;). Y gracias también a todos aquellos que leéis esta historia, pero que sois demasiado tímidos para enviar un review... :P**


	37. El futuro incierto

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que este capítulo lo he tenido que reformar de arriba a abajo. Al principio estaba escrito en forma de diálogo en su totalidad. Pero las intervenciones de Dumbledore quedaban demasiado largas y pesadas, así que transformé partes del capítulo en flashbacks. Creo que así queda mejor y la lectura se hace menos pesada.**

**Y ahora, a leer ;). **

EL FUTURO INCIERTO:

Se desplomó sobre la cama. Estaba agotada. Hacía tres días que no dormía apenas y acababa de regresar de un largo viaje.

Asturbal Eslitere había sido muy difícil de convencer. Sólo la acusación de ser un egoísta por no tener en cuenta la seguridad de su familia, lo había convencido para dejarlo todo atrás y partir.

Su hermana tenía un niño pequeño, y ella y su marido habían sido de gran ayuda para convencer a su padre. A ellos también los había escondido.

Salieron furtivamente de Londres la misma noche en la que Hara había sido informada de los planes de Voldemort. No les había dejado llevarse nada más que lo estrictamente necesario, y eso había sido lo peor para su madre. Juguetes viejos con los que sus hijas jugaron siendo niñas, fotografías, los libros de cuando se preparaba para ser sanadora, el vestido que llevaba el día que Asturbal le pidió que se casara con ella... Toda una vida depositada en objetos, que no eran más que recuerdos ahora abandonados. El pasado dejado atrás para intentar tener un futuro.

Pero Hara no dio ningún tipo de margen. A nadie. Ni permitió el uso de la magia. No podía estar segura de que Voldemort no intentara rastrearlos para localizar a su familia, ni siquiera sabía si lo había hecho ya.

Utilizaron medios _muggles_ todo el tiempo. El avión los trasladó hasta su destino, mientras Asturbal no paraba de refunfuñar y alegar que todo aquello era una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo, pudiendo desaparecerse y volverse a aparecer donde quisieran. Pero Hara se mantuvo inflexible.

Al principio pensó en llevárselos a España, pero era un destino demasiado obvio. Así que pensó en algo descabellado, impensable para una mente como la de Voldemort, y al mismo tiempo, en un escondite a la vista de todos. Los mejores escondites que existían.

Hong Kong.

La magia asiática era una de las más antiguas y sabias que se conocían. Una vieja amiga de juventud se encontraba allí en aquel momento. Se habían graduado como aurores las dos juntas y llevaba trabajando muchos años para la Seguridad Internacional Mágica. Un cuerpo de aurores especial, similar a la INTERPOL _muggle_.

Los dejó en casa de un viejo mago chino que vivía en el centro mismo de la ciudad. Su sabiduría igualaba la de Dumbledore y su casa estaba protegida contra todo tipo de maleficios y hechizos de magia negra que se conocían. Su amiga había sido el contacto que los había llevado hasta aquel destino.

Por suerte, Asturbal enseguida hizo buenas migas con su anfitrión, y Hara los dejó allí sin atreverse a volver la vista atrás.

Regresó a Londres aquel mismo día, sin permitirse un minuto de descanso, ni el uso de la magia. Si Voldemort no encontraba a su padre, era muy posible que intentara encontrarla a ella. Debía ser muy precavida a partir de aquel momento. Al fin y al cabo, ella también era una Slytherin.

Mientras yacía en la cama, los párpados se le fueron cerrando poco a poco, y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Las primeras luces del amanecer hirieron sus ojos a través de los párpados cerrados, y se incorporó un poco desorientada.

Estaba completamente sola.

Aquella mañana tenía previsto visitar a Dumbledore El viejo mago la había ayudado advirtiendo a su familia española del peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, y la auror quería agradecérselo personalmente.

- Si no hubiese sido por la información que nos proporcionó Severus –le dijo el mago mientras le servía el té en su despacho de Hogwarts-, es posible que no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo de adelantarnos a Voldemort.

Hara guardó silencio.

- He vivido una mentira –dijo finalmente en un susurro.

Dumbledore se la quedó mirando y tardó en contestar.

- A veces el dolor que sentimos es tan intenso, que nos bloquea la mente y nos impide pensar con claridad –contestó-. En nuestras manos está controlarlo e impedir que guíe nuestras vidas.

Hara esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

- Eso debiste habérmelo dicho hace muchos años.

- Intenté hablar contigo –le replicó el mago-, pero no me permitiste hacerlo.

Hara asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. Durante unos segundos, sus pensamientos la mantuvieron alejada de aquel despacho. Finalmente, levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los azules ojos de Dumbledore.

- Háblame ahora –le suplicó.

El director respiró profundamente, y se sentó en el sillón de su despacho.

- Está bien –le dijo- Todo empezó cuando Severus me envió un mensaje urgente aquella tarde. Y pocos minutos después, nos encontrábamos en el peor lugar que he visitado nunca, y al que no tengo la intención de regresar jamás –empezó a explicar el viejo mago, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- Las cloacas de Londres.

Observó a Hara. Estaba ávida por saber.

- Pensé que Voldemort me enviaba un mensaje –continuó-, pero Severus tenía mucha prisa y ni siquiera me dejó hablar. En cuanto me vio, dijo: "_Hara está a punto de morir. Necesito desesperadamente que me ayude_".

Ella sonrió y el brillo de la vida regresó a sus ojos.

- Debo confesar que lo primero que pensé fue en una trampa –dijo Dumbledore-, pero la desesperación era real. Sus ojos no mentían. Me explicó rápidamente todo lo que había ocurrido, y también lo que él había hecho. Intentaba aparentar dureza y frialdad, pero estaba destrozado, y solo pensaba en salvar tu vida como fuera. Así que ideamos un plan a toda prisa. Disponíamos de muy poco tiempo.

La bruja continuaba mirándolo con marcado interés y el ceño fruncido.

- La Orden atacó por la puerta principal, mientras que tu salida estaba prevista por el extremo contrario. Pretendíamos desviar la atención de los mortífagos y de Voldemort lejos de las mazmorras, mientras tú escapabas –el mago hizo una pausa- Pero para poder encontrar la guarida de Voldemort, nos encontramos con un obstáculo que debíamos salvar: el Guardián tenía que revelarnos la localización exacta del castillo.

- ¿Y quién era el Guardián? –preguntó ella.

- Severus era el Guardián –dijo Dumbledore- Tuvimos suerte con eso. Nos ahorró mucho tiempo. Desde que él le llevó a Voldemort la información sobre la profecía, se ganó su confianza y lo nombró su Guardián. El problema era que, siendo Severus el Guardián, Voldemort sabría inmediatamente quién nos había dado la localización del castillo. Teníamos que encontrar algún tipo de protección para Severus contra eso, así que le propuse hechizarlo con un _Obliviate_ parcial después de que nos diera la información que necesitábamos.

_FLASHBACK 1_

- ... así, al menos, Voldemort sólo encontrará un recuerdo en blanco cuando invada tu mente –concluyó Dumbledore.

- Sí, me parece bien –le contestó el mortífago.

- ¿Crees que será suficiente con eso? –preguntó el viejo mago.

- No lo sé, espero que sí. Pero en cualquier caso, no tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en otras alternativas.

- No quiero salvar una vida a costa de otra –insistió el director.

- Escuche –replicó Snape- No tenemos tiempo. Será suficiente con eso. Al menos, creerá que me obligaron mediante magia, y no podrá acusarme de traición.

- Pero no te salvará del castigo¿verdad? –volvió a insistir Albus.

- Ese es el mal menor –le atajó el mortífago- Sigamos con el plan, por favor.

Dumbledore lo miró con inquietud. Aquel hombre estaba asumiendo unos riesgos extremos con todo aquello.

- De acuerdo –continuó el mago- Es imprescindible que Voldemort te vea luchar en la batalla contra la Orden.

- Eso no va a ser posible –le replicó Snape- Yo deberé estar en las mazmorras, indicándole a Hara el camino a seguir.

- No es buena idea –dijo Dumbledore- Por dos razones. Una, no puedes dejar que ella te vea. Si el plan no sale bien y la vuelven a capturar, no tardarán en descubrir quién la ayudó, y los muertos seréis dos, no uno. Y dos. Si tú eres el Guardián y, por tanto, Voldemort empieza a sospechar de ti, no necesitará más pruebas cuando no te vea luchar contra la Orden en la batalla.

- No puedo arriesgarme –contestó el mortífago- Tengo que asegurarme de que Hara consigue huir. Pero si se queda más tranquilo, le prometo que ella no me verá.

- No me convence, Severus. No me convence.

- Oiga –insistió el joven mago- El tiempo se acaba. Usted ocúpese de que la Orden cumpla con su parte, y de que Lupin esté donde debe estar. El resto es un problema exclusivamente mío¿de acuerdo? Ya pensaré en algo.

Albus lo miró con preocupación.

- Severus –le dijo- Hagas lo que hagas, prómeteme que Voldemort te verá luchar en la batalla contra la Orden.

El mortífago lo miró a los ojos en silencio durante unos breves instantes.

- De acuerdo –susurró.

- Dame tu palabra.

- Le doy mi palabra de que el Señor Tenebroso verá a Severus Snape luchando contra la Orden en la batalla –le contestó el mortífago mientras sus ojos brillaron por un momento.

Se miraron en silencio, y el director asintió. Severus efectuó un hechizo y de la nada apareció un pergamino. El mortífago continuó con el hechizo, y unas letras doradas y brillantes se empezaron a hacer visibles en el papel. Cuando terminó, lo cogió y se lo entregó a Dumbledore.

El viejo mago leyó el pergamino con el ceño fruncido. Después, se lo guardó en un bolsillo, y volvió a levantar su mirada hacia Severus.

- ¿Estás preparado? –le preguntó.

El mortífago asintió.

Dumbledore levantó su varita dirigiéndola hacia Snape, y empezó a murmurar el hechizo.

_- Factuosus obliviate in quinque temporis momenta!_1–susurró.

Un rayo que salió de la varita del viejo mago, dio de lleno en la frente del mortífago, y este pestañeó confundido unos instantes. Cuando volvió a mirar a Albus, ya había guardado su varita de nuevo. Lo último que recordaba era la promesa que acababa de hacerle a Dumbledore.

- Bien –le dijo el director- Pongámonos en marcha, entonces.

Severus se sentía algo extraño, pero asintió, y un instante después se había desaparecido.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK 1_

Hara miró al director con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Sólo escuchaba.

- Tiempo más tarde, supe lo que hizo –continuó Dumbledore- Me lo explicó él mismo, y fue sincero conmigo, aunque sabía que yo me habría opuesto a ese plan suyo –el mago suspiró resignado-. Severus siempre tenía preparados varios tipos de pociones por orden de Voldemort, y entre ellas, la poción Multijugos.

_FLASHBACK 2_

Cuando Severus llegó al castillo del Señor Tenebroso, ya había elegido a su víctima.

Odiaba secretamente a Horacio Frey, una de las peores bestias de Voldemort. Nunca compartió sus métodos, ni nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la libertad de actuación que el Señor Tenebroso le concedía cuando les enviaba a alguna de sus escaramuzas nocturnas.

No soportaba ver como Frey violaba y torturaba a las jóvenes_muggles_ o sangre sucia, cuyas familias o poblaciones habían sido el blanco de la jornada. Había creído en el Señor Tenebroso y en sus objetivos, pero siempre estuvo en contra del sufrimiento gratuito. Sus métodos, en cambio, eran rápidos y limpios, e igual de eficaces que los de Bellatrix o los de Frey. Podía causar el mismo terror matando limpiamente, sin necesidad de tener que soportar los gemidos y las suplicas de las víctimas. Sabía que si les dejaba hablar, se convertirían en seres humanos ante sus ojos, y ya no sería capaz de matarlos.

Había bajado a las mazmorras para comprobar que Hara permanecía inconsciente todavía, y después se había dirigido hacia la torre norte del castillo, donde esperó la señal de la Orden. Media hora más tarde, una lechuza gris sobrevoló el cielo posándose en su hombro. La Orden había llegado y estaba preparada. Acompañado por el animal, Severus se puso en marcha.

Se proveyó de una redoma mediana de poción Multijugos, y fue en busca de Frey, a quien se llevó a uno de los corredores menos transitados del castillo, y lo maldijo con un _Imperius_. Severus se arrancó entonces uno de sus cabellos y lo introdujo en la redoma. Después se lo tendió a Frey.

- Bebe –le ordenó, y el mortífago apuró hasta la última gota de aquel líquido.

Snape le retiró la redoma de las manos y se encaró a él. La transformación se inició en pocos segundos, y cuando finalizó, le pareció que se miraba en un espejo.

- El Señor Tenebroso no tardará en llamarnos para defender el castillo –le dijo- Cuando lo haga, deberás acudir a la batalla sin demora, y comportarte exactamente igual a como yo lo haría.

Frey permanecía inmóvil, y tan sólo lo miraba con ojos ausentes. Cuando Severus terminó de hablar, el mortífago asintió con la cabeza.

- Cuando yo te reclame, tú deberás acudir inmediatamente a mí, estés donde estés¿entendido?

El mortífago volvió a asentir.

- Bien –dijo Severus- Puedes irte.

Frey se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas, tal como lo habría hecho el propio Snape. Severus se dirigió entonces hacia una de las ventanas, y liberó a la lechuza gris para que volviera al lugar del que había partido. Aquella era la señal que habían acordado para que la Orden iniciara su ataque de distracción. Una señal sin magia, en previsión de que Voldemort pudiera detectarla.

Pocos minutos después, una explosión cubrió de fuego la explanada que se hallaba delante de la puerta principal, y al instante, grupos de mortífagos corrían hacia la entrada con las varitas en sus manos. Snape alcanzó a ver a Frey entre ellos, mientras continuaba agazapado tras una de las columnas del pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras. Uno de los mortífagos corría en dirección contraria a los demás, dirigiéndose hacia los sótanos. Severus lo observó con el ceño fruncido, pero poco después, el mortífago volvía a aparecer en el corredor seguido por los guardias de las mazmorras, dirigiéndose hacia la batalla.

Cuando el silencio regreso, Snape salió de su escondite y bajó hacia la vetusta entrada de los calabozos. Hara no había despertado aún, así que se dirigió hacia las otras celdas y dejó inconscientes al resto de prisioneros.

Ella tardaba demasiado en recobrar la consciencia, y Severus decidió que ya no podía esperar más. Abrió la puerta de su celda lentamente y la miró. Tenía la ropa ensangrentada y rasgada por varias partes, y estaba muy pálida. Un nudo le aprisionó la garganta, y tensó su cuerpo. Había sido él quien la había dejado en aquel estado. Pero sabía que aquel había sido el mal menor. El sacrificio que ambos habían tenido que hacer para que ella conservara la vida. Y ahora, ella tenía que salir de allí.

_- Ennervate!_ –susurró, y cerró la puerta inmediatamente, escondiéndose en las sombras del pasadizo.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue relativamente fácil. Hara despertó, y él le abrió la puerta de la celda para que ella pudiera salir, aunque estaba demasiado herida para darse cuenta de su ayuda. Se aseguró de que tan solo permanecieran iluminados los pasadizos que la conducían hacia la salida exterior de las mazmorras, y la siguió en todo momento. No podía saber cuál era el curso de la batalla, puesto que allí abajo no llegaba el sonido del combate, pero no le importó. Su prioridad en aquel momento era Hara.

Pensó que no lo conseguiría por sí misma cuando ella se paraba para recuperar el aliento, o cuando finalmente, se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y continuó el camino arrastrándose. Hubo un momento en el que ella percibió su presencia, pero él permaneció oculto a sus ojos, tal como lo había acordado con Dumbledore. Finalmente, ella alcanzó la puerta de salida. Desde su oscuridad, Severus la vio alejarse sostenida por los brazos de Lupin, alzando el vuelo y perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Regresó al castillo, y se acercó a una de las ventanas que daban sobre la puerta de entrada, justo encima de la batalla. Dirigió su varita a Frey y lanzó su hechizo. En medio del tumulto, el mortífago se volvió, y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta, entrando en el castillo. Severus, con su máscara de mortífago colocada sobre su rostro, lo esperaba en el corredor del primer piso, junto a la ventana desde la que lo había llamado. Lo introdujo en la habitación más cercana y cerró la puerta.

_- Finite Incantatem!_ –exclamó dirigiendo su varita hacia Frey.

Antes de que el mortífago saliera de su confusión, le lanzó el hechizo del olvido, que le impediría recordar nada desde el momento en el que Snape se lo había llevado consigo para hacerle beber la poción Multijugos.

_- Desmaius!_ –lo hechizó sin darle tregua.

Frey cayó al suelo desplomado, y Severus comprobó que sus cabellos empezaban a acortarse y a adquirir el color castaño que tenían siempre. Cogió la varita de su víctima y lanzó un _Lumos_ con ella. Después, la volvió a poner en su mano.

Lo dejó allí y se dirigió a la batalla. Lanzó unos cuantos hechizos, entre ellos, un _Avada Kedavra_ dirigido hacia una lagartija, y miró hacia arriba. En lo alto de la torre norte, Voldemort se alzaba imperioso dirigiendo la defensa. Supuso que se hallaba allí desde que se había iniciado el ataque, o eso esperaba, porque en caso contrario, aquella podría ser la última puesta de Sol que él vería en su vida.

Pocos minutos después, la Orden se replegó cuando algo brillante llegó hasta ellos, y desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado. Tiempo después supo que aquella cosa brillante era, ni más ni menos, que el Patronus de Lupin ordenando la retirada, una vez Hara estuvo a salvo.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK 2_

La bruja escuchaba a Dumbledore con los ojos muy abiertos. Remus jamás le había explicado todo lo que la Orden había hecho por salvarla. Pero entonces recordó que ella siempre lo interrumpía cuando su amigo intentaba hablar de aquel tema, y que jamás le permitió que él pudiera contarle nada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y el remordimiento se clavó en su pecho.

- Lo demás ya lo conoces –finalizó el director- Remus te llevó directamente a San Mungo y te recuperaste.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa.

- Y esa es toda la historia –dijo- Así fue como le ayudé, y así fue como él te salvó la vida.

Hara suspiró profundamente y lo miró a los ojos. No, aquella no era toda la historia, y ella lo sabía.

- ¿Qué pasó después? –preguntó con la voz quebrada- ¿Qué pasó con Severus?

Dumbledore la miró con gravedad.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Ella asintió.

- De acuerdo –continuó el mago- Días después, Severus me explico que Voldemort entró en cólera cuando descubrió que tú habías desaparecido, y se dio cuenta de que el ataque no había sido más que una distracción para desviar su atención de nuestro verdadero objetivo.

_FLASBACK 3_

Severus se encontraba ante su Señor, con la rodilla izquierda incada en el suelo y la cabeza gacha. A su lado, Horacio Frey se hallaba en su misma posición, temblando ligeramente. Alrededor de la Sala del Trono, los mortífagos se disponían en círculo, y el Señor Tenebroso se paseaba de un lado al otro frente a su trono. El silencio lo invadía todo mientras Voldemort reflexionaba.

Sus siervos sabían perfectamente cual era el castigo que les aguardaba por traición. Así que, el hecho de que Snape y Frey permanecieran en el castillo durante y después del ataque de la Orden, le había convencido de que ellos no habían actuado por voluntad propia. Si lo hubiesen traicionado realmente, no se habrían quedado allí esperando su castigo.

Habían encontrado a Frey desmayado en uno de los cuartos del corredor del primer piso. Por lo tanto, el verdadero traidor, fuera quien fuese, había actuado desde dentro mismo de su propia organización. Aquellos dos desgraciados no habían sido más que sus peones.

- De entre todos mis siervos, –siseó Voldemort de pronto- sólo en vosotros dos he encontrado algo un tanto... extraño.

- Mi Señor, yo no... –empezó a balbucear Frey.

- ¡CÁLLATE! –gritó el Señor Tenebroso fuera de sí- ¡No oses interrumpirme mientras estoy hablando!

El mortífago bajó más su cabeza, y su jadeo se hizo más fuerte.

- Dos recuerdos en blanco... –continuó, recuperando la calma.

Bajó las escaleras despacio y se dirigió hacia Severus, deteniéndose frente a él.

- Si no hubiera sido por eso, –le dijo- habría pensado que eres un traidor, Snape. Pero esa laguna en tu memoria me demuestra que, más bien, eres un estúpido y un débil.

Severus permanecía en su posición de pleitesía sin mover un músculo. Pero se tensó aún más al escuchar estas palabras.

- Deduzco que te dejaste maldecir por un _Imperius_, y que después te obligaron a darles la ubicación exacta de mi castillo, para borrarte la memoria más tarde e impedir que pudieras avisarme –concluyó el amo.

Se movió ligeramente y se detuvo delante de Frey, que empezó a sollozar quedamente.

- Y contigo hicieron lo mismo, Frey –siseó entre dientes- Te obligaron a obedecerles, y fuiste tú el que ayudó a huir a esa traidora, para después borrarte la memoria también.

- Mi Señor, seguro que yo no... –volvió a balbucear el mortífago.

- ¡Te he dicho que te calles! –le gritó Voldemort de nuevo, levantando su varita- ¡Tú, sí¡Tú fuíste el único de mis siervos al que no vi luchar por mí en la batalla¿Dónde estabas¡El último hechizo de tu varita fue un _Lumos_! Siendo todavía de día¿para qué necesitabas luz, si no era porque te encontrabas en un lugar oscuro como las mazmorras?

La demencia había aparecido en sus ojos, y el resto de mortífagos dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, adivinando que la ira de su Señor se descargaría de un momento a otro.

_- CRUCIO!_ –gritó Voldemort dirigiendo su rayo hacia Frey.

El mortífago cayó hacia un lado hecho un ovillo y retorciéndose de dolor. El Señor Tenebroso mantuvo su maldición contra él mientras Frey gritaba con voz desgarrada, y parecía que le faltaba el aire cada vez más. Se contorsionaba, estirándose y encogiéndose en terroríficos espasmos.

Severus continuó inmóvil en la misma posición de antes. No desvió su mirada del suelo ni una sola vez, pero no le hacía falta ver nada para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo exactamente. Cerró los ojos y respiró pausadamente varias veces, para tranquilizarse y mantener el control.

El Señor Tenebroso cesó su maldición sobre Frey, y se dirigió hacia Severus de nuevo. Vio sus pies deteniéndose frente a él, pero ni aún así se movió.

- Snape... me has defraudado... –le dijo con una alarmante calma en su voz- Sinceramente, te creía menos... vulnerable...

Puso la varita bajo su barbilla y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Le mostró una sonrisa amable.

_- Crucio...!_ –susurró sin perder su sonrisa.

Severus se quedó sin aire y se llevó las manos a la garganta instintivamente. De rodillas y con las manos alrededor de su cuello, intentaba aspirar una bocanada de aire que no conseguía entrar. Se estaba ahogando.

El Señor Tenebroso levantó su varita liberándolo. Severus tosió y aspiró el aire con fuerza.

- Como tú comprenderás, –continuó hablando Voldemort, mientras se paseaba alrededor de su siervo lentamente- dejarás de ser mi Guardián inmediatamente.

Entonces, miró a Frey, que sollozaba en el suelo apretándose el costado con una mano.

- Y ambos pasaréis quince días encerrados, en castigo por vuestra debilidad.

El Señor Tenebroso volvió a levantar la varita.

_- Crucio!_ –gritó de nuevo dirigiéndose a Severus.

Cayó al suelo con los músculos completamente tensos. El dolor se reflejaba en su rostro contraído, pero ningún gritó salió de su garganta. Voldemort mantuvo su maldición sin concederse ni un momento de descanso, mientras Severus se retorcía una y otra vez y empezaba a sangrar. El dolor no cesaba y atravesaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Hubo un momento en el que creyó que iba a morir. Se desmayó cuando no pudo soportarlo más. Sólo entonces, Voldemort cesó su tortura sobre él.

- ¡Lleváoslo! –ordenó el Señor Tenebroso con una mueca de desprecio.

Dos mortífagos se adelantaron y se llevaron a Snape a rastras, cogiéndolo cada uno por un brazo.

Voldemort volvió a mirar a Frey.

- Y tú, mi querido siervo –siseó entre dientes- irás a hacerle compañía en pocos minutos.

Levantó su varita y la descargó sobre el mortífago. Horacio Frey gritó de terror y de dolor mientras el Señor Tenebroso mantenía la maldición sobre él durante minutos interminables. Perdió el conocimiento en poco tiempo.

- ¡Mortífagos! –gritó el amo cuando hubo liberado a Frey de su maldición- ¡Que estos castigos os sirvan de lección a todos¡Sé que uno de vosotros me ha traicionado, y podéis estar seguros de que descubriré al traidor¡Y cuando lo haga, no seré tan benévolo con él, como lo he sido con esos dos estúpidos!

Los miró a todos con odio, uno por uno, y sus mortífagos bajaron la cabeza al no poder sostener su mirada.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK 3_

Hara aguantaba la respiración mientras escuchaba a Dumbledore. Aquel había sido el pago que Severus tuvo que soportar por salvarle la vida. Y ella lo había despreciado durante catorce años. Nunca se había sentido tan pequeña como en aquellos momentos.

- Severus quedó muy malherido después de aquello, –continuó el mago- pero soportó los quince días de cautiverio como pudo, y luego, él mismo se trató con las pociones curativas que tenía la costumbre de guardar siempre en sus dependencias. Para entonces, Voldemort ya había cambiado de guarida, y Severus ya no era su Guardián, obviamente. Horacio Frey no tuvo tanta suerte, y murió cinco días después, todavía cautivo –hizo una pausa y aspiró aire- Tengo la sospecha de que Severus lo eligió a él con la intención de que, cuando todo acabase, muriera de una forma o de otra.

Dumbledore se sumergió en el silencio durante unos instantes. Su semblante y su voz eran graves cuando volvió a hablar.

- Todos estos acontecimientos le hicieron reflexionar, y Severus entendió al fin, que había cometido un tremendo error al unirse a Voldemort –el mago levantó su mirada hacia ella- Pero mi ayuda no fue gratuita. Él me pidió que le permitiera unirse a la Orden, pero su posición entre los mortífagos lo convertía en un espía perfecto. Y ese fue el precio que él pagó, y que sigue pagando todavía.

Hara se llevó las manos hacia la cara y escondió su rostro en ellas. Su sollozo era silencioso, pero se desparramaba con estrépito por todo el despacho.

Ahora conocía toda la verdad. Ahora sabía que nunca debió olvidar las palabras de Severus, "_pase lo que pase, nunca, jamás olvides que te amo_". Ahora se daba cuenta de que su estúpido orgullo y su tozudez le habían destrozado la vida. A ella y a Severus, y eso aún le dolía todavía más.

Todo había estado allí, delante de sus narices. Sus heridas que afectaban exclusivamente a sus extremidades, la relativa facilidad con la que huyó del castillo de Voldemort, la confianza que Dumbledore había depositado en él... Pero el dolor le había impedido ver nada de todo aquello. Se había sentido traicionada por Severus, pero la realidad era que había sido ella la que lo había traicionado a él.

Finalmente, levantó su mirada hacia Dumbledore de nuevo.

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

- Sólo tú tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta, Hara –le respondió el viejo mago.

- Pero quizá él... –empezó a replicar la bruja.

- Eso es exactamente lo que debes hacer ahora –la interrumpió Dumbledore.

Silencio.

Pasados unos segundos Hara se levantó de su asiento.

- Bien –dijo- debo irme ya, Albus. Esta noche me toca a mí hacer guardia en el Departamento de Misterios.

- Sí... –murmuró el mago pensativo- Es imprescindible impedir que acceda a esa profecía. Ahora más que nunca. Parece que ha accedido a Harry...

La bruja tensó las mandíbulas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que "_parece que ha accedido a Harry_"?

Dumbledore levantó su mirada hacia ella lentamente.

- Ha conseguido entrar en la mente del muchacho. La protección de Hogwarts ha resultado ser inútil ante la conexión que existe entre ellos –confesó el director claramente preocupado.

- Eso es muy grave, Albus. Harry debe estudiar Oclumancia de inmediato.

- Y lo hará. En cuanto empiece el trimestre. Estoy seguro de que Severus pondrá todo de su parte.

- ¿Severus? –preguntó Hara sorprendida- Pensé que tú mismo te encargarías de este asunto personalmente.

- No puedo arriesgarme a que Voldemort acceda a mis pensamientos a través de Harry –respondió Dumbledore- Severus es un experto en Oclumancia y lo hará bien.

- Por lo que me contaba Remus, tengo entendido que la relación entre ellos no es muy buena –comentó la bruja- Pero si tú crees que puede funcionar, confiaré en tu criterio. Supongo que el chico es consciente de que su vida depende de ello, y se aplicará.

- No le he explicado nada.

La mirada de ella fue una mezcla de sorpresa y acusación.

- No me mires así –se defendió Dumbledore- Aún no tiene quince años, y no considero conveniente cargar una responsabilidad de esa envergadura sobre un niño.

- Tú no le has cargado con ninguna responsabilidad, pero el caso es que la tiene igualmente. Cuanto antes lo sepa, mejor se defenderá.

- Es una decisión que no es cuestionable –atajó el mago con dureza- Considero que debemos esperar y, mientras tanto, Severus hará todos los esfuerzos posibles por enseñarle Oclumancia. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

El mago se levantó de su silla y abrió la puerta mirando a Hara. Ella entendió la indirecta, y se dispuso a salir. Pero antes de hacerlo, se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

- Hay muchas cosas que debo agradecerte, Albus –le dijo- En primer lugar, mi propia vida y la de mi familia, pero no tienes derecho a hacerle esto a ese chico. Le estás negando su derecho a elegir.

El mago guardó silencio mientras la miraba con gravedad, manteniendo la puerta abierta. Hara entendió que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta, y salió del despacho. La puerta se cerró tras ella.

Dumbledore había cortado bruscamente la conversación, en cuanto ella había cuestionado sus planes sobre Harry. Desconocía la razón por la que actuaba así con el chico, pero estaba claro que él era su nueva apuesta. Lo había sido desde la noche que venció a Voldemort, siendo un bebé todavía. Y ahora estaba manipulando su vida igual que había manipulado la suya.

Tenía que reflexionar sobre todo eso. Cabía la posibilidad de que Dumbledore tuviera otras razones que no le había contado a ella. De momento, el chico estudiaría Oclumancia con Severus. Él también estaba en Hogwarts, así que la seguridad de Harry estaba garantizada.

Sonrió. Le pareció paradójico que Severus hubiese regresado al lugar donde se habían conocido, donde se habían enamorado, donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez...

Su sonrisa se congeló de repente. Vivir en Hogwarts, rodeado de todos aquellos fantasmas del pasado, debió ser una tortura constante para él. Ella no lo habría soportado.

El miedo la invadió de pronto. Quizá él sólo se había dejado llevar por la intensidad del momento, y después se hubiese arrepentido de haberla besado. Lo más probable era que no fuese suficiente con una simple disculpa. O quizás sí. No podía estar segura de nada.

De lo que sí estaba segura, era de que la conversación que habían iniciado en el bosque de robles, aún no había terminado.

_1) Del Latín (el orden de la frase es inventado por mí, las palabras no), "olvido parcial de los últimos cinco minutos"._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a MakaBeRed, a MoonyMarauderGirl y a Nana Matsumoto por vuestros reviews. ¡Un besazo chicas! ;)**

**Atentos al próximo capítulo. Digamos que es donde "culminará" el reencuentro... . **_  
_


	38. La catarsis

**Perdón por el retraso, pero este capítulo me ha costado un poco escribirlo. No quería caer en la cursilería, y lo he tenido que rehacer varias veces. Bueno, pues con esto termino el "reencuentro". A partir de ahora la historia adquiere otro carácter, y todo desembocará en el desenlace final. Pero aún falta mucho para eso ;).**

**Mis agradecimientos, como siempre, a Atenea Weasley, cuyos comentarios son siempre de una ayuda inigualable. ¡Un besote, guapa!**

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a MoonyMarauderGirl y a MakaBeRed. ¡Sois maravillosas y guapísimas¿lo sabíais? XD. Muchas gracias también a aquellas personas que han añadido mi historia entre sus favoritas.**

**Dos avisos: este capítulo CONTIENE ESCENAS LEMON. Estáis avisados.**

**El otro aviso es que he escrito un oneshot sobre Eileen Prince. Espero que os guste.**

**Y ahora, a leer. **

LA CATARSIS:

Se habían citado en un pub _muggle_ la tarde del sábado. No era probable que allí pudiera verlos casualmente nadie relacionado con el mundo mágico. Ni amigos, ni enemigos. También se vistieron como los _muggles_. Tampoco era cuestión de llamar la atención de nadie. Severus llevaba un traje negro listado y corbata a rayas verdes y grises, y Hara un vestido ajustado verde oscuro de manga larga, corto hasta la rodilla, y zapatos negros de tacón.

Habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo y se habían sentado en una mesa apartada y discreta. No hablaron apenas hasta que les trajeron sus consumiciones, y cuando el camarero se retiró, un silencio incómodo se apoderó de aquella mesa.

- Mi... familia ya está a salvo –balbuceó Hara sin atreverse a mirarlo- Quería darte las gracias por tu información.

Severus la miraba fijamente, y asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Ella lo miró furtivamente, y su silencio la incomodó aún más. Aquello estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que se esperaba, pero había ido allí con un objetivo, y lo mejor que podía hacer era afrontarlo de una vez.

Levantó su mirada hacia él y lo miró de frente, sin titubeos. Respiró profundamente.

- Dumbledore me ha explicado todo lo que hiciste para ayudarme a huir –le dijo– Y el precio que tuviste que pagar por ello.

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquella mesa durante unos instantes. Severus no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, en silencio.

- Sí, me equivoqué –continuó con seguridad- Todo empezó cuando Dumbledore me habló de mi poder como Slytherin, y me dijo que sólo yo podría enfrentarme a quién-tú-sabes y vencerlo. Me aseguró que tú eras un mortífago, y que la única manera de salvarte era venciéndolo a él, pero que tenía que alejarme de ti para conseguirlo. Yo no quise creerlo, y decidí que tú eras mi prioridad.

Él entrecerró los ojos. Hasta aquel momento, desconocía esa parte de la historia. ¿Cuándo había hablado ella con Dumbledore de todo aquello¿Por qué Dumbledore no se lo había mencionado nunca en todos esos años?

- Pero te marchaste, sin darme tiempo para intentar salvar nuestra relación. Fue entonces cuando me uní a la Orden del Fénix, y mi único objetivo fue el de enfrentarme a él, y salvarte, recuperarte... Sabía que no volverías a mí hasta que él hubiese desaparecido, pero la orden de Dumbledore no llegaba nunca y yo empecé a desesperarme. Entonces fue cuando conocí a James Lannstère –Severus elevó una ceja al oir aquel nombre- No tardé en darme cuenta de que era un mortífago, y pensé que mi oportunidad había llegado. Le presenté a Dumbledore un hecho casi consumado, una propuesta demasiado atractiva para que pudiera negarse. Ahora sé que me precipité, pero en aquel momento yo sólo pensaba en ti. Además, si lo conseguía, libraría al mundo mágico de su amenaza de una vez. Pero todo salió mal, y cuando me torturaste y descubrí tu rostro en el rostro de mi verdugo, creí morir. Fue infinitamente más doloroso que la tortura misma. Me sentí traicionada por ti, me sentí tan... vacía..., mi dolor era tan intenso, que no sabía si sería capaz de seguir viviendo. Sufría tanto que me convertí en un monstruo, lleno de rencor y de odio. Dumbledore intentó hablar conmigo, pero no le pude perdonar que confiase en ti y te admitiera en la Orden. Ni siquiera le permití hablar.

Severus la escuchaba en silencio con los labios apretados. Dumbledore debería haberle explicado todo aquello. Tuvo tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. ¿Por qué no le explicó nada de aquel encuentro con Lannstère¿Por qué no le dijo que aquella misión había sido idea de Hara? Pero empezaba a entender la razón de su silencio, y no le gustó.

- Me quedé sola –continuó Hara ajena a los pensamientos de Severus- Estaba ciega, completamente ciega, ciega de dolor, y decidí echarte de mi vida para siempre, pero nunca lo conseguí –la bruja suspiró con amargura al recordar aquellos años de infierno- ¡En fin! Cometí un grave error. Y no sé si será suficiente con una disculpa, pero... –ella lo miró a los ojos- Te pido perdón, y te doy las gracias por salvarme la vida. Eso era lo que quería decirte.

Severus no se movió durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo hablando, y cuando terminó, continuó mirándola fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra.

Pasados unos segundos en los que el silencio se hizo eterno y la expresión del rostro de él se mantuvo impenetrable, Hara empezó a asumir que todo había sido un sueño fugaz. Que él no la perdonaba. Aquel era su castigo, y decidió aceptarlo con la mayor dignidad posible. Cogió su chaquea y su bolso y se dispuso a levantarse. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Necesitaba encontrar cualquier rincón discreto donde poder liberar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

- Tenías razón –dijo él rompiendo su silencio de repente.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella sorprendida mientras volvía a sentarse despacio.

Severus se incorporó ligeramente en su silla, y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

- El Señor Tenebroso no regalaba nada por nada, y nos obligaba a hacer cosas terribles para él. Cuando ya no nos necesitaba, se deshacía de nosotros, y una vez entrabas a su servicio, jamás volvías a ser libre.

Hara abrió mucho los ojos, en un gesto de sorpresa. Aquellas eran sus palabras. Las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho muchos años atrás, en Hogwarts, cuando intentaba convencerlo del error que iba a cometer. No creyó nunca que él la escuchase cuando le hablaba así, pero aquella era la prueba de que estaba equivocada. Severus no sólo la escuchaba, sino que además no había olvidado sus palabras en todo aquel tiempo.

- Tardé en darme cuenta de que tenías razón –continuó el mago- Y he pagado un alto precio por ello. Ahora sé que tú también has tenido que pagar por mi error.

Ella cerró los ojos. La opresión en su pecho desaparecía lentamente.

Severus se removió inquieto en su silla. No era nada fácil para un hombre como él aceptar sus errores delante de los demás. Pero ella no era como los demás. Y ella le acababa de abrir su alma. Así que se lo debía.

- Cuando ocurrió todo aquello, vi al Señor Tenebroso por primera vez, tal cual era realmente. Y también vi en lo que me había convertido yo. Había buscado respeto, reconocimiento y poder, pero sólo encontré muerte y castigos. No me hice consciente de todo aquello hasta que te vi en la Sala del Trono, y el mundo se hundió a mi alrededor. Mi peor pesadilla estaba a punto de cumplirse, y era mi propia mano la que tenía que ejecutarla. Debía enfrentrarme a la paradoja más macabra de mi vida. Me había alejado de ti para protegerte, y ahora tenía que torturarte si no quería verte morir. Había cometido una terrible equivocación. Había abandonado mi vida contigo por él. Me sentí desesperado, hundido, hubiese querido gritar... Pero ya estaba marcado, y mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Le había entregado mi vida a él. A él.

Hara lo escuchaba en silencio, bebiendo de aquellas palabras, curando sus heridas, dejando que aquella voz acariciase su alma maltrecha.

- Cuando estuviste a salvo, me uní a la Orden del Fénix, pero Dumbledore quiso que permaneciese entre los mortífagos, como espía. Le debía tu vida, así que no pude, ni quise negarme. Al principio, no sabía si sería capaz de hacer bien aquel trabajo, pero cuando supe que no te recuperaría de nuevo, ya no tenía nada que perder. Me daba igual vivir o morir. Así que no me resultó tan difícil como yo creía.

Severus volvió a recostarse en su silla, y respiró profundamente. Jugueteó con su taza de té y, finalmente, la llevó hasta sus labios y bebió un sorbo.

- Tanto Dumbledore, como yo, sabíamos que el Señor Tenebroso volvería, y me mantuve a su lado hasta que eso ocurriera. Tendríamos que proteger al hijo de Potter y de tu amiga. Era algo que te debía, por la amistad que siempre habías tenido con Evans, y porque fui yo quien le informó sobre la profecía al Señor Tenebroso, sin saber cómo acabaría interpretándola. La advertencia que te hice llegar tampoco sirvió de nada, porque yo no sabía que Pettigrew era un mortífago. Nunca lo vi entre nosotros.

Levantó su mirada hacia ella y se perdió en sus ojos.

- Durante todo este tiempo aprendí a odiarte por la forma como me estabas despreciando, por no darme otra oportunidad. Pero creo que fracasé en eso también.

Los labios de Hara temblaron.

- Te pido perdón por el error que cometí –finalizó el mago.

Guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, y ella se perdió en los ojos de él también.

- Te he hecho mucho daño... –susurró con la voz quebrada.

El asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

- Y yo te he hecho mucho daño a ti –murmuró.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo hemos podido llegar a esto? –preguntó quedamente.

- Debí haberte escuchado –respondió él- Ahora estoy maldito.

El silencio los envolvió mientras mantenían sus miradas el uno en el otro.

- Te amo –susurró ella de repente.

Los negros ojos de Severus brillaron por un momento.

- Hara... –murmuró- Soy un asesino...

- Severus –le replicó ella gravemente- Yo soy la menos indicada para hacerte ningún reproche. ¿Crees que siempre maté en defensa propia? Cualquier excusa era válida para matar a un mortífago. Moody tuvo que llamarme la atención sobre eso. El porcentaje de muertos en mis detenciones era demasiado elevado... –suspiró- Esa es una etapa de mi vida de la que no me siento orgullosa, pero tengo que asumirla y superarla. Como tú tienes que superar la tuya.

Severus acercó su mano a la de ella y entrelazaron sus dedos.

- ¿Crees que podemos tener otra oportunidad? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Me gustaría intentarlo –respondió ella sonriendo levemente.

El silencio los envolvió de nuevo, pero esta vez no había tensión, ni malestar en él. Esta vez, el silencio estaba allí porque no eran necesarias más palabras.

Necesitaban tiempo. Ambos eran plenamente conscientes de eso. Aún los separaban catorce años, y ahora eran unos desconocidos. Tenían que volver a conocerse de nuevo y a aceptar al adulto en el que se habían convertido. Pero querían estar juntos, de eso no tenían ninguna duda, y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Iniciar su relación desde el principio.

- Hace un día espléndido –dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos- ¿Damos un paseo?

- ¿Por el Londres _muggle_? –preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y por qué no? -le replicó Hara sonriendo- Vamos.

Ambos se levantaron y Severus la ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta. Después, pagó las consumiciones, y salieron a la abarrotada calle londinense.

Los_muggles_ caminaban deprisa, sin mirar a nadie, cada uno ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Y los coches rugían en las calzadas.

Hara se colgó del brazo de Severus y empezaron a caminar, lentamente y sin prisas, en contraste con el resto de traseúntes. En silencio. Sintiéndose. Era un buen comienzo.

Bajaron por Regent's Street y se pararon delante del escaparate de_Hamley's_, una enorme tienda de juguetes que ocupaba un edificio entero. Algunos niños tenían pegadas sus naricitas al cristal, observándolo todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Hara los miró sonriendo tristemente, y un pensamiento atravesó su mente.

"_Un hijo... Un hijo de Severus..._".

Lo miró. Él había intuído su pensamiento, y entrecerró los ojos mientras le devolvía la mirada. Hara se aferró a su brazo con más fuerza, y lo empujó ligeramente para que siguieran caminando. Era un pensamiento absurdo. Acababan de iniciar de nuevo su relación, y además, estaban en guerra. Aquel no era, ni de lejos, el mejor momento para pensar siquiera en hijos.

Continuaron su paseo hasta Picadilly Circus, la pequeña plaza que era el centro del Londres _muggle_, y observaron durante unos momentos la gran pantalla llena de imágenes y colores que la presidía.

- ¿Cómo lo hacen...? –preguntó Severus en un susurro.

- Electricidad –contestó ella- Convierten las imágenes y los sonidos en impulsos eléctricos que viajan a través de los cables hasta aquí, y se descodifican para poderlos ver de nuevo en la pantalla.

- Parece magia...

- En cierta forma, lo es –dijo ella sonriendo.

- No, no lo es –le replicó el mago volviendo su cabeza ligeramente hacia ella, y mirándola con el rostro muy cerca del suyo- Sólo es Física.

Ella tembló ligeramente al sentir su oscura mirada clavándose en sus ojos, y el deseo de besarlo la atrapó por un momento. En lugar de eso, bajó la cabeza y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

"_Demasiado pronto_".

Siguieron por Haymarket hasta Trafalgar Square, que, según le explicó Hara, recibía su nombre de una batalla naval _muggle_ acaecida hacía mucho tiempo. Atravesaron la plaza y entraron en Whitehall, la calle donde se ubicaban los Ministerios _muggles_, unos enormes edificios austeros y elegantes que la recorrían de un extremo al otro. Finalmente, llegaron al Parlamento, al lado del río, con su enorme reloj que los _muggles_ llamaban _Big Ben_.

- ¿Te das cuenta, Severus? –preguntó Hara mientras observaba la fachada de Westminster Abby- Todos estos magníficos edificios los han construido sin magia... ¿No es admirable?

El mago lo observaba todo sin demasiado interés, o eso quería demostrar. No contestó a su pregunta, pero secretamente, le tuvo que dar la razón. La belleza y la magnificencia de aquellos edificios_muggles_, era algo que no se podía negar.

La tarde estaba ya muy avanzada, y no tardaría en caer la noche. Hara no quería que aquel momento terminase. Necesitaba continuar a su lado, sentirlo durante más tiempo, le había parecido demasiado corto aunque llevasen horas juntos. Una excusa, necesitaba una excusa cualquiera para continuar a su lado.

"_Por las barbas de Merlín, Hara... somos adultos, díselo directamente..._"

Pero fue él quien se le adelantó.

- ¿Te apetece que cenemos juntos? –le preguntó.

- Me apetece muchísimo –murmuró ella.

Severus le dedicó una sonrisa furtiva, y acarició con sus negros ojos cada parte de su rostro.

- ¿Algún restaurante en especial? –susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Y qué tal si cenamos en mi casa? –le propuso la bruja con una sensual mirada.

- Es una magnífica idea...

Buscaron un callejón discreto, y ambos decidieron que era el lugar idóneo. Se adentraron en él, y cuando estuvieron seguros de que ningún _muggle_ podía verlos, Severus se agarró con fuerza a la cintura de Hara, apretándola contra su cuerpo, y ella se estremeció. Se desaparecieron sin dejar de mirarse.

Volvieron a aparecerse en el salón de la casa de la bruja, y ella se deshizo de su abrazo lentamente. Después colgó el abrigo de Severus en el perchero del recibidor, con la ayuda de su varita.

Pocos minutos después estaban en la cocina, mondando patatas y batiendo huevos. En poco tiempo, un delicioso aroma envolvió la atmósfera, pero Severus dedicaba todos sus sentidos a otro olor. Estaba muy cerca de ella y colocaba los platos sobre la mesa dirigiéndolos con su varita. El aroma de Hara envolvía sus sentidos. Rosas silvestres mojadas por el primer rocío del amanecer.

La observó mientras ella dirigía su varita sobre la sartén, totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. De pronto sintió miedo, y se preguntó si sería posible, si aún existía una oportunidad para ellos en un mundo en guerra, si no estaban siendo demasiado optimistas. Al fin y al cabo¿qué podía ofrecerle él? Él, un espía, alguien que podía morir en cualquier momento y que estaba poniendo su vida en peligro, igual que quince años atrás. Era paradójico. La historia parecía repetirse con un mimetisto que le provocó un escalofrío.

- Hara –le dijo rompiendo su silencio- Creo que lo más prudente es no hacer pública nuestra relación.

- Estoy de acuerdo –contestó ella sin desviar su mirada de la sartén.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo? –preguntó el mago un tanto sorprendido.

- Sí –la bruja estaba sirviendo la cena sobre los platos, y se dirigió hacia la mesa- Es lo más prudente, tanto para ti, como para mí, como para la Orden.

- No quiero poner tu vida en peligro otra vez.

Hara levantó su mirada hacia él por primera desde que empezaran aquella conversación.

- Te equivocas si piensas que la situación ahora es igual que la de antes –le dijo.

- Sigo poniéndote en peligro.

- Sí. Y yo a ti también.

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

- No creo que quién-tú-sabes me haya olvidado –le dijo ella- Y además, está buscando Slytherin's. Tú también puedes convertirte en un cebo. Un cebo para atraerme a mí.

No había pensado en eso, pero ella tenía razón. Desde luego, la situación ahora no era igual que la de años atrás. Era peor.

- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de esto? –le preguntó ella con miedo, pero también con determinación.

El mago dejó su varita sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella en dos zancadas. La agarró por la cintura y por la nuca, apretándola contra su cuerpo, y la besó con la misma pasión que en el bosque de robles. Hacía horas que estaba deseando besarla. Cuando terminó, la miró directamente a los ojos.

- He cometido muchos errores en mi vida –le susurró- Pero jamás me arrepentiré de esto.

Hara sonrió con los ojos humedecidos. El infierno, definitivamente, había terminado.

Severus la cogió en brazos y la subió hasta la habitación. La dejó en el suelo al lado de la cama, y lentamente, bajó la cremallera de su vestido. Le acarició la espalda con un dedo, invirtiendo el camino de la cremallera, desde abajo hasta arriba. Suavemente, lentamente... La bruja se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

Ya casi había olvidado el roce de aquellos dedos fríos sobre su piel. Una frialdad que la quemaba por dentro. Con los ojos cerrados aún, le retiró la corbata, y desabrochó todos los botones de su camisa paseando sus manos por el torso de él, sintiendo su respiración. Lo exploró completamente con su roce, y notó el cambio. Su torso era más amplio y tenía más vello de lo que recordaba. Abrió los ojos. Aquel cuerpo no era el mismo. No era el cuerpo del joven desgarbado de veinte años que ella conoció. Aquel cuerpo rezumaba virilidad por todos sus poros. Aquel cuerpo era el cuerpo de un hombre.

Él retiró su vestido por encima de sus hombros, lentamente, hasta que cayó al suelo. Luego se apartó ligeramente y la miró. Sus ojos acariciaron sus piernas, pasando por su vientre, sus pechos y, finalmente, su rostro, perdiéndose en su mirada. Tampoco era aquel el cuerpo que él había guardado en su memoria durante todo ese tiempo. No era la jovencita delgaducha de antaño. Las curvas, que marcaban parábolas perfectas en su contorno, estallaban en toda su madura feminidad. Una feminidad completa, terminada ahora. El cuerpo de una mujer.

Sintió el avance de su erección mientras la miraba.

Volvió hacia ella, y la acarició lentamente mientras exploraba cada centímetro de su piel con los labios, como si se tratase de un ritual con el que volvía a tomar posesión de aquel cuerpo de nuevo.

- Eres mía... -le susurró al oído, mientras humedecía su cuello.

- Nunca he dejado de serlo... –murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados, para sentir con más intensidad su exploración.

Severus terminó su ritual, y entonces bajó las manos hasta su cintura para apretarla contra él y besarla de nuevo. Cayeron sobre la cama en un abrazo que mantenía sus labios unidos, y él la obligó a darse la vuelta, colocándola de espaldas. Entonces la cubrió con su cuerpo, y levantando sus caderas ligeramente, la penetró despacio. Ella agarró las sábanas con fuerza cuando lo sintió entrar, y gimió. Él dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones al sentir su miembro aprisionado en ella. Reconocía el lugar, y volvía a hacerlo suyo con cada embestida.

La tomó varias veces más aquella noche, acorralándola contra la pared, empujándose contra ella sobre una mesa, penetrándola sobre el suelo... Y ella lo cabalgó como antaño, moviéndose sobre su vientre, mientras volvían a mirarse a los ojos en el momento en que alcanzaban el orgasmo.

Cuando la luz del amanecer inundó la estancia a través de la ventana, descubrió a dos amantes que yacían dormidos y abrazados sobre las sábanas de seda negra de la cama. Ella sobre él. Y él dentro de ella todavía.

Había dormido dentro de ella toda la noche.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Os quería dejar unas sorpresitas aquí, al final, pero parece que la página no admite URL's. Sólo eran enlaces a unas fotos, mías y privadas, que hice cuando estuve en Londres. Hamley's (que existe realmente), la estación de King's Cross, el "andén 9 y 3/4" (que está dentro de la estación realmente), y el puente sobre el que caminan Hagrid y Harry cuando llegan a King's Cross en la primera película (que también existe realmente). ¡Pero en fin! No ha podido ser. Si alguien sabe cómo hacerlo, le agradecería que me lo dijese. Gracias y lo siento, de verdad.**


	39. Celos y licántropos

**¡Hola! Empieza aquí lo que yo considero la segunda parte del fic. Hara y Severus van a tener que superar más obstáculos de los que se creían, y no lo tendrán fácil. Las cosas en el mundo mágico se empiezan a complicar, y un nuevo punto de ruptura los pondrá a prueba otra vez (pero aún falta un poco para eso... :P).**

**Siento mucho poner a un Dumbledore tan maquiavélico, pero es que... ¡yo siempre lo vi así! :( (y después del 7 libro, esa apreciación se potenció y se reafirmó definitivamente ¬¬).**

**Bueno, ya sabéis que he subido el rater de la historia a "M" (mayores de 16 años). El capítulo que viene a continuación empieza con una escena bastante lemon... :P**

**Espero que os guste ;). **

CELOS Y LICÁNTROPOS:

Severus se despertó tarde aquella mañana de Domingo. En cuanto el sueño se disipó de su mente, recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. "_Una noche memorable..._", pensó sonriendo. Tenía más ganas de Hara, y extendió su brazo buscándola. Pero sólo palpó una sábana arrugada y fría.

Abrió los ojos y paseó su mirada por aquella habitación. No había ni un solo rincón que no le recordara a ella. Aquellas cuatro paredes serían, desde ahora y para siempre, el lugar que marcaría un antes y un después en sus vidas.

Un sonido agradable captó su atención, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó y aguzó el oído. Del piso de abajo le llegó un canturreo alegre. Sonrió. Seguramente, ella estaría en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a vestirse, pero sólo pudo encontrar sus pantalones. No había ni rastro de su camisa en toda la habitación. Salió al pasillo y apoyó sus manos en la barandilla, sobre las escaleras.

- ¿Hara? –llamó.

El canturreo se interrumpió de repente, y ella apareció en la puerta de la cocina, con el rostro radiante y mirándolo desde abajo. Él le sonrió. Ahí estaba su camisa, sobre el cuerpo de ella. Se la había puesto como única vestimenta, dejando sus piernas a la vista, y se había recogido el cabello con una pinza. Si no hubiese sido porque las escaleras los separaban, la habría tomado de nuevo en ese mismo instante.

- Buenos días –le dijo ella sonriendo.

- Buenos días –contestó él mientras los ojos le brillaban- Tengo que ir al baño.

- Es la puerta del final del pasillo –le indicó Hara.

- Bajo en unos minutos.

- De acuerdo.

Ella volvió a entrar en la cocina y él se dirigió hacia el baño. Caminaba por el pasillo descalzo, recordando el tacto de su piel, el sonido de sus gemidos, la indescriptible sensación que experimentó al encontrarse de nuevo dentro de ella... De repente se paró en seco, y la expresión de su rostro se endureció. Acababa de pasar por delante de una habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta, y había visto algo en su interior. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, hasta colocarse delante de la habitación otra vez, y empujó la puerta suavemente.

Sus ojos no le habían engañado. Allí, colgada sobre el respaldo de una silla, estaba la chaqueta de un hombre. Se acercó despacio y cogió la prenda. Un rictus de ira se dibujó en sus labios y la apretó en su puño. Había reconocido aquella chaqueta perfectamente, y el odio le había inundado como una espiral de humo incontrolable. Miró hacia el armario que había en la habitación. En dos zancadas se plantó delante de él y abrió la puerta. Colgados en una percha encontró unos pantalones y una camisa de hombre. También los reconoció. Su pecho empezó a subir y a bajar con rapidez cuando su respiración se hizo más fuerte.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación con la chaqueta todavía en la mano.

Hara estaba terminando de servir el café en las tazas, y se disponía a preparar las tostadas cuando lo oyó entrar en la cocina. Se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios. El rostro de Severus estaba cubierto por una sombra, sus ojos no brillaban, y sus labios estaban apretados. La sonrisa de Hara desapareció lentamente, y entrecerró los ojos. Él sostenía una prenda en su mano.

- Es la chaqueta de Remus –le explicó ella con tranquilidad- Debió dejársela la última vez que estuvo aquí.

Severus levantó una ceja, y Hara suspiró.

- Siéntate, por favor –le pidió ella.

Él la miró fijamente unos instantes, y después se sentó.

- Durante estos años –empezó a explicar la bruja sentándose también- Remus ha pasado temporadas en mi casa cuando las cosas no le iban bien y no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Somos amigos desde que formamos equipo juntos en la Orden durante la Primera Guerra, y yo le he brindado mi ayuda cuando él la ha necesitado.

- ¿Tienes una relación con Lupin? –le interrumpió él con dureza.

- La única relación que tenemos Remus y yo es la de la amistad –contestó ella con frialdad- Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, esa chaqueta estaba en una habitación que no era la mía. Esa es la habitación que ha ocupado siempre Remus cuando ha venido a esta casa.

- ¿Te has acostado con él? –volvió a preguntar el mago entre dientes.

Hara cerró los ojos y suspiró cansinamente, en un gesto de fastidio. Se armó de paciencia.

- No –le contestó tajante, volviendo a abrir los ojos y mirándolo fijamente- Nunca me he acostado con él.

La bruja se levantó de su silla y se volvió hacia la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno. Estaba furiosa. Severus no tenía derecho a interrogarla de aquella forma en su propia casa, y mucho menos, sobre cuestiones de su vida que nada tenían que ver con ellos.

Severus continuó sentado, mirándola fijamente mientras ella trabajaba. La bruja sentía su mirada clavada en su espalda, y aguantó hasta que no pudo más. Se volvió bruscamente hacia él.

- ¿No me crees? –le preguntó desafiante.

Él se mantuvo en silencio sin dejar de mirarla, con sus labios apretados, y la chaqueta aún en la mano. Ella resopló.

- ¿Piensas que si yo me estuviera acostando con Remus, habría accedido a reiniciar nuestra relación ayer? –le preguntó empezando a perder la paciencia- ¿Crees que soy capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de dos personas de esa manera?

El mago continuó en silencio. Ella apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y adelantó su cuerpo ligeramente.

- ¡Contéstame! –le ordenó entre dientes- ¿Lo crees?

Severus se levantó de su silla de repente, y se encaró a ella desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- ¡No lo sé! –le gritó- ¡La Hara que yo conocía antes no lo habría hecho! ¡Pero no sé si la Hara actual sería capaz de hacerlo! ¡Todavía no lo sé!

Una oleada de furia inundó el cuerpo de la bruja. Se incorporó y rodeó la mesa a grandes zancadas acércándose a él amenazadoramente. Cuando llegó a su lado, levantó una mano para golpearlo en la cara, pero Severus atenazó su muñeca con fuerza cuando su mano aún estaba en el aire, impidiendo el golpe. Entonces, ella levantó su otra mano sin cejar en sus intenciones, y él volvió a parar su movimiento agarrándola por la muñeca también con la mano que le quedaba libre.

La bruja respiraba con fuerza, llena de rabia, pero estaba completamente inmovilizada mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos retándose, y con las mandíbulas apretadas. Hara intentó liberarse, pero Severus la mantenía fuertemente agarrada, y fue entonces cuando ella sintió como su rabia se mezclaba con el deseo en una disolución inseparable. Acercó su rostro al de él y le besó mordiéndole los labios y humedeciéndolos con su lengua.

Lo miró con la lujuria inyectada en sus ojos.

- ¡Te amo a ti! –le gritó con los dientes apretados- ¡Y no me he acostado con Remus Lupin jamás en mi vida! ¡Remus es como un hermano para mí! ¡El único amigo que no me abandonó! ¡El único que estuvo a mi lado en mis peores momentos! ¡El que se dio cuenta, antes que yo misma, de que yo aún te seguía amando!

Los ojos del mago brillaron con luz propia. En un rápido movimiento, llevó las manos de ella hacia atrás, apretándolas contra su espalda, y manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo durante unos instantes. Sentía su respiración entrecortada, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, sus pezones endurecidos contra su torso desnudo a través de la fina tela de su camisa mientras paseaba sus ojos por todos y cada uno de los rincones del rostro de ella.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, atacó sus labios en un beso salvaje introduciendo su lengua en aquella boca que se abrió para él, retorciéndola con la de ella en un baile húmedo. Se separó tan rápidamente como se había unido, y cogiéndola por la cintura, la sentó con fuerza sobre la mesa. Bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones, y la penetró en un acto de sexo salvaje, que ella aceptó rodeándole la cadera con sus piernas.

Cuando terminaron, él la miró jadeando todavía y sin salir de ella aún.

- No puedo soportar la idea de que otro hombre te haya tocado –le susurró.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin decir nada.

- ¿Te has acostado con otros hombres durante estos años? –le preguntó inquisitivo.

Hara frunció el ceño. Aquel no era un momento para mentiras.

- Sí –le contestó- Hombres de una sola noche que jamás quise volver a ver.

Severus apretó las mandíbulas, sin salir de ella, y una chispa de ira atravesó sus ojos.

- ¿Y tú? –preguntó la bruja desafiante- ¿Te has acostado con otras mujeres durante estos años?

El mago mantuvo su mirada sobre la de ella, sin poder disimular su desconcierto ante aquella pregunta.

- Sí –respondió tras unos segundos de silencio- Mujeres que me daban un placer comprado con unas cuantas monedas.

Lamió los húmedos y voluptuosos labios de ella, y volvió a mirarla.

- Ahora tú eres mía –le susurró tajante- Que no se te olvide.

Y volvió a besarla con fuerza, pero ella le agarro el cabello con las manos, y lo apartó ligeramente.

- Y que no se te olvide a ti que la única mujer que puede tocarte, soy yo –le dijo con los dientes apretados- Ahora tú eres mío.

Severus le sonrió seductoramente. Sonaba muy poco racional, pero aquellas palabras lo habían complacido hasta el extremo de sentir como su miembro volvía a endurecerse, aprisionado dentro de ella todavía. Empezó a mover sus caderas de nuevo mientras la miraba a los ojos con lujuria, y no tardó en embestirla otra vez arrancándole gemidos de placer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Le había pedido a Hara que hiciese lo posible por no hacerle coincidir con Remus en su casa. Pero ella lo tranquilizó diciéndole que ahora él vivía con Black en Grimmauld Place, y que ya no necesitaba de su ayuda como antes, así que no era probable que ambos se encontrasen nunca allí.

Ël le hizo saber, además, que no comprendía la razón de su cambio de actitud respecto al antiguo merodeador, y Hara le explicó que, si bien para Lupin aquella no era la época de su vida de la que se sentía más orgulloso, ella podía entender que un adolescente con un problema como el suyo, se acobardase ante la posibilidad de perder a los únicos amigos que tenía, y que no actuase correctamente ante las humillaciones que esos amigos le inflingían a él. Severus se marchó de la casa de Hara en desacuerdo todavía con esa argumentación, pero ambos acababan de superar una negra etapa de sus vidas, y no estaba dispuesto a perder todo lo que habían recuperado en esas pocas horas, por culpa del madito licántropo.

El mago llegó a Hogwarts pasado ya el mediodía. Minerva McGonagall salió a su encuentro en el mismo momento en el que él entraba en el vestíbulo del castillo.

- ¡Severus! –lo increpó dirigiéndose hacia él visiblemente nerviosa- ¿Dónde has estado? No sabíamos nada de ti desde ayer y...

- Él me llamó –la interrumpió pasando por delante de ella sin mirarla siquiera, y empezando a subir las escaleras principales.

- ¿Y por qué no avisaste a Albus con tu _Patronus_ como siempre? –preguntó la profesora deteniéndose a los pies de la escalera.

Pero el mago ya había alcanzado el primer piso y se había perdido en el corredor.

- ¡Albus quería verte en cuanto llegaras! –le advirtió ella sin estar segura de si la había oído o no.

"_Por supuesto que quiere verme. No hace falta ser muy listo para saber eso_", pensó el mago mientras la oía gritarle a lo lejos.

Dumbledore estaba dándole de comer a _Fawkes_ cuando Severus entró en su despacho. Se volvió hacia él y lo miró con gravedad por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó muy serio- ¿Dónde has estado?

- No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso cada vez que quisiera salir del castillo –le contestó el profesor de Pociones con frialdad.

El director se sentó en la silla de su despacho e indicó a Snape que se sentara también. El mago obedeció.

- No se trata de que me tengas que pedir permiso –le contestó- Pero tu trabajo dentro de la Orden hace necesario que yo deba estar informado de tus movimientos en todo momento –le dijo- Incluso, por tu propia seguridad.

- Eso es correcto en lo que se refiere a mis actividades dentro de la Orden –replicó el mago más joven- Pero del todo incorrecto cuando se trata de atender asuntos personales que son completamente ajenos a esas actividades.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y guardó unos segundos de silencio.

- Estamos en guerra, Severus –le dijo- Puedo necesitarte en cualquier momento, y no es en absoluto conveniente que ella te distraiga de tu misión. Espero que sigas teniendo las cosas muy claras a ese respecto.

El profesor de Pociones levantó una ceja y sonrió con frialdad.

- Veo que, en realidad, sí sabías dónde encontrarme –le espetó.

- Esa no es la cuestión, Severus, y lo sabes.

- Muy bien, director –dijo el mago levantándose de su asiento y disponiéndose a salir del despacho- Entonces te informo que, a partir de ahora, es muy probable que pase las noches fuera del colegio, excepto cuando me toque hacer la ronda nocturna, o mis actividades dentro de la Orden me lo impidan.

- Tus actividades dentro de la Orden incluyen la protección de Harry Potter –le contestó el viejo profesor con dureza- Y eso implica estar cerca de él siempre.

Severus se detuvo antes de alcanzar la puerta, y se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

- Potter está protegido, permanezca yo en el castillo o no –le espetó- Hogwarts es una protección en sí misma, y tú también estás aquí, al igual que Minerva. Y te recuerdo que soy yo quien está intentando que ese cabeza hueca aprenda algo de Oclumancia, por orden directa tuya. Sabías donde encontrarme, porque tú mismo acabas de reconocerlo. Si hubieses necesitado avisarme, me podías haber enviado un aviso con tu _Patronus_, como haces siempre con los demás miembros de la Orden. Así que no creo haber faltado a ninguna de mis obligaciones hasta este momento.

- Como quieras –le contestó el director friamente- Pero, a partir de ahora, tendrás que avisarme antes de que te ausentes del castillo, y me indicarás dónde podré localizarte en caso necesario. Así mismo, quiero saber en qué momento regresas. Y, por supuesto, no podrás marcharte si otros asuntos más prioritarios que el de correr detrás de unas faldas, hacen necesaria tu intervención.

Snape lo miró con una mirada impenetrable.

- Y te recuerdo –continuó Dumbledore- que si ahora tienes unas faldas tras las que correr, es gracias a la Orden y al voto de confianza que yo te brindé en su momento. Espero que no lo olvides.

- No se preocupe, director –contestó el profesor de Pociones con las mandíbulas apretadas- No lo he olvidado. Sólo espero que usted tampoco olvide que yo siempre he demostrado ser un hombre de palabra que siempre ha cumplido con lo que se le ha pedido, y que se está jugando la vida constantemente.

Se acercó a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla.

- Por cierto, director –le dijo- Hara y yo hemos decidido que lo más conveniente para todos, incluso para la Orden, es que nuestra relación permanezca en el más absoluto secreto. Confío en su discreción.

El viejo mago asintió con la cabeza.

- Así será –le dijo.

Cuando Severus salió del despacho, Dumbledore frunció los labios. Se había temido aquello desde el momento en el que se enteró de que ellos dos se habían vuelto a reunir en el bosque de robles. No les deseaba ningún mal. Al contrario. Se alegraba muchísimo de que su más fiel y valioso colaborador hubiese reencontrado la felicidad perdida. Pero no a costa del objetivo principal. Del bien mayor que estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Había sido el mismo Severus quien le informó de su existencia, catorce años atrás, y desde entonces, su búsqueda no se había interrumpido en ningún momento. Ahora que Voldemort había vuelto, y que Severus había recuperado su lugar junto a él, le resultaba imprescindible para descubrir cuáles eran los objetos y dónde estaban escondidos. Ahora necesitaba a Severus más que nunca. Definitivamente, aquel no había sido el momento más oportuno para recuperar esa relación.

Sólo esperaba que el trabajo de Severus no se viese afectado por sus asuntos personales. Por suerte, ella también trabajaba para la Orden, y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.

Pero no permitiría ni un solo fallo por parte de ninguno de los dos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

La decisión de mantener su relación en secreto, implicaba que no podían cambiar sus costumbres, ni sus actitudes ante los demás. No era conveniente que Hara empezase a asistir a las reuniones de la Orden, cuando nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces. Y tampoco era conveniente que Severus suavizara su actitud en el colegio, cuando siempre había sido un profesor temido y odiado, y un colega aceptado a duras penas entre el cuadro docente. Con Potter lo tenía fácil. No era necesario hacer esfuerzo alguno por mantener su ácida actitud hacia el chico. Era demasiado parecido a su padre.

Desde que Dumbledore tuvo que desaparecer de Hogwarts para defender a Harry y su ED ante los ojos de Umbridge, Severus no pudo ausentarse del colegio, y sus encuentros con Hara habían sido escasos desde entonces. Cuando las circunstancias lo permitían, la bruja se aparecía en Hogdsmeade y se infiltraba en Hogwarts por la noche, pero era algo demasiado arriesgado para hacerlo a menudo.

Aquella tarde, Hara regresó a su casa con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Estaban preparando una acción en un restaurante mágico de alto nivel, a iniciativa de la propia auror. La Orden sabía que dos noches más tarde, los seguidores de Voldemort planeaban el secuestro de un alto funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, cercano a Fudge. El mago era un tipo inteligente que estaba intentando convencer al Ministro del regreso de Voldemort. Para él, los indicios demostraban claramente aquel regreso. A Voldemort le interesaba mantener su anonimato un poco más, así que había decidido "convencer" a aquel funcionario para que dejase de insistir ante Fudge. Había descartado matarlo, ya que, en ese caso, quizá el Ministro hubiese empezado a sospechar que su colaborador no se había equivocado en sus sospechas, y sólo pretendía asustarlo un poco. Los mortífagos planeaban secuestrar al funcionario en el restaurante.

Aquella había sido la información que les había proporcionado Severus una semana antes. Pero la Orden no podía asumir una acción de esas dimensiones con los escasos efectivos de los que disponía en aquel momento. Hara y Kingsley informaron al Departamento que uno de sus confidentes habituales les había dado el chivatazo del secuestro, pero sin relacionar el delito con Voldemort, ni con los mortífagos. Los efectivos del Departamento de Aurores podían asumir la misión sin problemas, y sin que el Ministerio pudiera sospechar nada.

Pero el dolor de cabeza no se lo había producido aquella misión. Si la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, era por culpa de Tonks. La chica se había integrado perfectamente en su equipo, y llevaba ya más de dos años trabajando con ellos. Había aprendido mucho y ahora era una auror experimentada.

Sin embargo, aquel día no se había despegado de ella apenas, y no había dejado de hablarle ni un solo segundo. "_Remus dijo..._", "_Remus opina que..._", "_pero yo creo que Remus tenía razón..._", "_y entonces Remus propuso..._", "_Remus..._", "_Remus..._", "_Remus..._".

No hacía falta ser _Ojoloco_ Moody para darse cuenta de que la chica se había enamorado perdidamente de Remus Lupin, incluso sabiendo que el mago era un licántropo.

El problema era el mismo Remus.

Después de la última reunión de la Orden, Hara se había encontrado con él para que le informase de lo acordado, como era su costumbre hacerlo. A la bruja le había llamado la atención que él nombrara a Tonks en varias ocasiones. Eso no sería extraño si no fuese porque había percibido algo muy sutil en esos comentarios. Cualquiera que no conociese a Remus Lupin lo suficiente, no habría sido capaz de percibir esa sutileza, pero ese no era el caso de Hara. A la bruja le sorprendió la delicadeza con la que Remus hablaba de Tonks, y los sentimientos que, sin duda, se escondían bajo esas palabras. Estaba claro que su amigo se sentía atraído por aquella chica.

Sin embargo, pronto cambiaron de conversación cuando él le dijo que ella estaba diferente, que sonreía más, que estaba radiante, y que parecía feliz. E inmediatamente, el licántropo le preguntó si había ocurrido algo con Snape. Ella lo negó rotundamente, en una actuación digna de la mejor actriz. Pero su amigo la conocía demasiado bien como para admitir aquella negativa, y Hara supo que él la había descubierto.

- Sea cual sea la causa, ha sido muy positiva para ti –le había dicho- Y yo me alegro muchísimo.

- No sé de qué me hablas, Remus, de verdad –había sido su respuesta, y el mago le había guiñado un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Ahora, después del día que le había hecho pasar Tonks, no tenía ninguna duda de que la chica y su amigo se habían enamorado. De lo que tampoco tenía ninguna duda era de que Remus se resistiría a admitir esos sentimientos, para no lastimar a su amada. A lo largo de los años, le había escuchado decir demasiadas veces que él nunca podría mantener una relación con ninguna mujer, porque era demasiado peligroso y demasiado pobre. Entonces era cuando Hara tenía que controlar sus irresistibles deseos de darle una bofetada, para ver si con el golpe se le iban todas aquellas tonterías de la cabeza.

Esperaba que Tonks fuese capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Aquella chica le gustaba para su amigo, a pesar del bonito dolor de cabeza que le había proporcionado aquel día.

Por suerte, aquella noche la pasaría en Hogwarts, después de no haber podido encontrarse con Severus durante diez días.

Se apareció en Hodsmeade pasada la medianoche, y se dirigió hacia el castillo amparada por la oscuridad. Pero alguien, que también intentaba pasar desapercibido después de haber cerrado un dudoso negocio en "_Cabeza de Puerco_", la reconoció y la siguió. Era extraño que Eslitere tuviera que ir a Hogwarts a aquellas horas de la noche, y sabiendo, como él sabía, que Dumbledore no se encontraba en el colegio.

Severus la esperaba cerca de la verja del castillo, para abrirle y acompañarla hasta sus aposentos en las mazmorras. En cuanto Hara entró, se abalanzó sobre él, y se besaron apasionadamente. Después, Severus la cubrió con su capa, e iniciaron el camino hacia el edificio.

Dos ojos observaron la escena extremadamente interesados.

- ¡Vaya, vaya...! –susurró Mundungus Fletcher para sí mismo- Esto sí que es una sorpresa. El mortífago y la auror... Muy interesante, sí señor, muy interesante...

**Y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a mis maravillosas seguidoras incondicionales de esta historia, MoonyMarauderGirl, MakaBeRed y Nana Matsumoto. ¡Un besazo muy gordo para vosotras! XD**. **Y a todos aquellos que la leen y/o la tienen en sus historias favoritas y autores favoritos, mis más sinceros agradecimientos también :).**

**Asimismo, mi agradecimiento por vuestros reviews en mi otro fic, "Seguro que será feliz" (MoonyMarauderGirl, MakaBeRed, LatexoHPo y HermioneBlack88, ¡muchísimas gracias, guapas!). Aprovecho aquí para dar las gracias también a aquellas personas que añadieron ese oneshot sobre Eileen Prince, a sus historias favoritas.**

**Atención al próximo capítulo. La noche en la que Harry y sus amigos fueron al Departamento de Misterios, pasaron muchas más cosas de las que se narran al final del 5 libro... :O **


	40. Doble plan

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el trabajo, la casa, la niña... Os lo podéis imaginar, no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre, snifff...**

**En este capítulo he recuperado al equipo de aurores de Eslitere (¡me encanta ese equipo! :P). Os recuerdo quiénes son y sus habilidades:** **Colin (experto en contrahechizos), Diana (experta en dobles hechizos simultáneos), Connigton y Sally (por su físico menudo, son capaces de llegar donde los demás no pueden), _Rompehuesos_ (es capaz de volverse invisible), y Tonks (metamorfomaga). Sobretodo, recordad la habilidad de Colin ;).**

**Ante la insistencia de MoonyMarauderGirl (:P), he adelantado el encuentro entre Hara y Harry (que tenía prevista para más adelante), y aquí está. De todas formas, tendrán ese otro encuentro también, que esta vez será el segundo.**

**Al final, me ha salido un capítulo un poco triste, y es que Eslitere también es humana y a veces no puede soportar tanto, y se hunde :(.**

**Quiero dar las gracias, otra vez, a Atenea Weasley por sus comentarios que siempre mejoran el fic ;). Y también a mi "Snape" particular, que siempre encuentra un momento para leer los capítulos, y darme su opinión (love...XD).**

**Ya no os entretengo más. Aquí está el capítulo.**

DOBLE PLAN:

Dos noches más tarde Hara se encontraba sentada en la mesa de un lujoso restaurante junto a Colin, uno de los hombres de su equipo. Ambos se habían vestido acordes con la situación.

En la mesa de al lado se hallaba el director del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas junto con su esposa e hijo. Más allá, la hija del editor de _El Profeta_ reía ante la broma de uno de los amigos que la acompañaban. Y también habían acudido al restaurante aquella noche, el director general de la empresa de Pociones líder del mercado, _Wilson Magic Potions, Inc._, el Sr. Trajanus Wilson, acompañado de una bruja joven muy bonita, un alto cargo del Ministerio de Magia francés, la escritora de éxito Romuelda Atkinson acompañada por su último y joven amante, y el subsecretario del Ministro de Magia, el alto funcionario que iba a ser secuestrado aquella noche.

Las mesas más cercanas a la del subsecretario estaban ocupadas por los otros miembros del equipo de Eslitere: Tonks, Connington, Sally, _Rompehuesos_ y Diana, repartidos en dos mesas. Los demás comensales no eran personajes públicos, sino magos desconocidos para los aurores, que estos vigilaban especialmente por ese motivo. La auror había apostado, además, cinco hombres en el exterior rodeando el restaurante.

Eslitere no dejaba de mirar disimuladamente todos los comensales de la sala, y todos los rincones del establecimiento. Si alguien de su equipo sospechaba o veía alguna cosa extraña, habían acordado encontrarse en los labavos y comunicárselo así a los demás. Pero todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Demasiado tranquilo.

El subsecretario se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió a los aseos. Inmediatamente, Colin hizo lo mismo. Ambos regresaron sin mayor percance.

La forma más sencilla de realizar el secuestro sería desde dentro mismo del restaurante, por eso Hara había decidido que su equipo estuviese allí. Pero había querido prevenir también un posible ataque desde el exterior, y por ese motivo había apostado más aurores fuera. Lo tenía todo cubierto, pero aún así, aquella tranquilidad era muy extraña. Tres mesas con comensales desconocidos hacían un total de cinco magos. Demasiados para secuestrar a un solo hombre. Así que la auror sospechaba que, si los secuestradores estaban dentro del restaurante, tenían que ser los de una, o a lo sumo, dos de aquellas mesas.

Acababan de servir los postres en la mesa del subsecretario y allí no ocurría nada. ¿A qué estaban esperando?

De repente, una nueva posibilidad cruzó el pensamiento de la auror. ¿Y si todo aquello era una trampa? ¿Un acto de distracción para encubrir otro objetivo?

Resopló mientras volvía a observar el entorno con minuciosidad.

En aquel instante, los comensales de la mesa de la hija del editor de _El Profeta_ se levantaron de pronto de sus sillas, tosiendo y moviendo el aire con sus manos, en un intento por apartar de sí una humareda verde que había aparecido repentinamente envolviéndolos a todos. Casi al mismo tiempo, una explosión de chispas rojas destrozó el otro extremo del restaurante. Los comensales se levantaron de sus sillas, gritando e intentando desaparecerse, pero Hara había encantado el recinto con un hechizo anti-desaparición en cuanto había llegado. Cuando la clientela comprobó que no podía desaparecerse del lugar, comenzó a correr desesperada hacia la salida del restaurante. El caos se formó en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Tonks! ¡Connington! ¡Proteged al subsecretario! –había gritado Hara nada más iniciarse los incidentes moviendo su varita hacia la mesa del político.

Los aurores obedecieron al instante. Inmeditamente, Eslitere dirigió su mirada hacia las tres mesas de los comensales desconocidos. Dos de ellos habían desaparecido de su vista.

- ¡Sally! ¡_Rompehuesos_! –volvió a gritar- ¡Buscad a esos dos donde sea! –se volvió hacia su acompañante- Colin...

- Sí, hay restos de hechizos negros –contestó el auror.

- Pues empieza –ordenó su jefa.

El auror asintió e inició su trabajo.

El subsecretario estaba bien protegido por Tonks y Connington, y no parecía que nadie hubiese intentado acercarse a él. Hara estaba a punto de llamar a Diana para reforzar la vigilancia del político, cuando una estela plateada con forma de ave-_veela_ se acercó a ella en mitad del caos.

"_Potter ha ido al Ministerio con sus amigos. Es muy posible que sea una trampa._

_Acudid allí inmediatamente. Departamento de Misterios_".

Se volvió hacia Tonks, que miraba el _Patronus_ con los ojos muy abiertos. En ese momento, Hara vio a través de una de las ventanas a Scringeour llegando al restaurante. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más fuerte. ¿Cuál era la maniobra de distracción? ¿Aquel secuestro o la posible trampa en el Ministerio?

"_¿Qué gárgolas está pasando?"_.

No podía abandonar a su equipo en medio de aquel caos, y sin haber encontrado todavía a los dos comensales desconocidos que habían desaparecido. Pero Harry quizá corría peligro. Y Scringeour acababa de llegar. Si ella abandonaba la situación en ese momento, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones ante el Ministerio de Magia. Pero la seguridad de Potter estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

- ¡Diana! –gritó de repente- ¡Releva a Tonks!

La auror obedeció inmediatamente, y la metamorfomaga corrió hacia su jefa.

- Vete al Ministerio inmediatamente. Departamento de Misterios –le ordenó- Harry y sus amigos se han escapado y van hacia allí. Es muy posible que sea una trampa para atrapar al chico.

En ese momento, Scringeour entraba en el restaurante con dos de los aurores apostados en el exterior y la varita en alto. Las dos mujeres se habían vuelto a mirarlo.

- No te preocupes –dijo Hara- Yo justificaré tu ausencia.

Tonks asintió.

- ¡Vamos, date prisa! –le urgió- Diles que iré en cuanto pueda.

La chica salió rápidamente por la puerta de atrás del restaurante, y desapareció de la vista de Hara.

En ese momento, otra explosión estalló cerca de donde se encontraba el subsecretario. Un humo negro lo cubrió, junto a Connington y Diana. Los aurores crearon una burbuja de aire a su alrededor mientras mantenían agarrado al político cada uno de un brazo, y comenzaron a avanzar entre el caos.

Dos magos saltaron desde las balconadas que adornaban el techo del restaurante, rompiendo la burbuja de aire creada por Diana y Connigton, y consiguiendo que los aurores cayeran al suelo. Hara y Colin se dirigieron hacia allí inmediatamente, lanzando hechizos contra los atacantes. Pero el caos y el gentío que se había formado en el interior del restaurante, les impedían avanzar todo lo rápido que hubiese sido necesario, y los atacantes consiguieron hacerse con el subsecretario. Se dirigieron corriendo hacia la salida posterior, la misma por la que se había marchado Tonks, cuando, al abrir la puerta, dos varitas les apuntaron directamente al rostro. _Rompehuesos_ y Sally habían abortado su huída.

- Se acabó el juego, chicos –les comunicó el auror con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Los hombres se volvieron rápidamente, pero Eslitere, Colin, Diana y Connignton les cerraban el paso, varita en alto. Sally les quitó las varitas inmediatamente, y Hara liberó al subsecretario.

- ¿Dónde está Tonks? –preguntó Colin de pronto.

- No te preocupes por ella –contestó la _veela_- No está aquí. Cumple órdenes.

Scringeour se hizo cargo del subsecretario inmediatamente, y dos aurores se ocuparon de los detenidos. Hara se volvió hacia su equipo.

- ¡Nada de relajarse, chicos! –les ordenó- ¡Nos vamos al Ministerio de Magia cagando leches!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Diana sorprendida.

- ¡No hagáis preguntas y movéos!

Uno por uno, los aurores del equipo de Hara fueron desapareciendo a través de una de las chimeneas del restaurante.

La primera en salir al vestíbulo del Ministerio fue Eslitere. La escena que encontró allí le heló la sangre en las venas.

Parecía que se había librado una batalla. El suelo estaba cubierto de multitud de cristales rotos, la estatua de los dos magos se hallaba cuarteada y medio destruída, y los restos de poderosos hechizos aún podían sentirse en el aire.

Un chico de unos 15 años se hallaba tendido en el suelo. Llevaba unas gafas redondas, y sus ropas estaban sucias y con restos de sangre. Estaba muy pálido y respiraba entrecortadamente. Dumbledore se hallaba de pie, a escasa distancia del chico, y al lado de este, de pie también, estaba él.

- ¿Pero qué...?

Hara se volvió al oír estas palabras. Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, se acercaba despacio hacia donde se hallaba el chico mientras miraba a Voldemort con ojos desorbitados. El Mago Oscuro levantó la mirada hacia él, pero enseguida la desvió. Durante unas milésimas de segundo, los ojos de los dos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin se unieron. Voldemort esbozó una siniestra sonrisa dirigida hacia su pariente, que apretó las mandíbulas aguantándole la mirada. Después, el mago oscuro llevó dos de sus dedos hacia la sién y le dedicó un gesto de despedida, desapareciéndose inmediatamente después.

Los aurores habían tomado el vestíbulo demasiado tarde.

Hara se acercó a Dumbledore.

- Vete a la Sala del Velo –le susurró- Hemos reducido a los mortífagos allí.

La auror miró al chico tendido en el suelo.

- Yo me ocupo de él –volvió a susurrarle el viejo mago- Vete.

Hara empezó a correr hacia los ascensores, seguida por su equipo, mientras escuchaba las palabras que Dumbledore le dirigía al Ministro de Magia.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala del Velo, Tonks y otros miembros de la Orden se estaban ocupando ya de los mortífagos detenidos. A una orden de Eslitere, sus aurores se unieron a ellos.

- Hara –Moody se había acercado a ella- Black ha muerto.

- ¿Qué?

- Estaba combatiendo contra su prima –le explicó el mago- y logró lanzarlo a través del Velo.

La auror se volvió inmeditamente hacia el arco, y se tapó la boca con una mano. Nunca le había gustado Sirius Black, pero tampoco le deseaba una muerte como aquella. El horror se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras recordaba aquella última tarde en la que le había visto con vida, cuando se emborracharon juntos y despertó en Grimmauld Place con una tremenda resaca. Su mirada se tornó vidriosa.

Y, de repente, lo recordó.

- ¿Dónde está Remus? –preguntó mirando hacia todas partes.

_Ojoloco_ le señaló un rincón en la parte superior de aquella sala.

- Déjalo –le dijo- No ha aceptado el consuelo de nadie. Prefiere estar solo.

La bruja ignoró ese comentario, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo inmediatamente.

Remus se hallaba sentado en uno de los escalones de aquel aforo, apoyado contra la pared y con la mirada perdida en la nada, medio en penumbra. Su rostro reflejaba el dolor más absoluto y sus ojos estaban enrrojecidos.

Hara se sentó junto a él y le acarició el rostro. El licántropo se volvió hacia ella lentamente, y la miró. Estaba total y absolutamente debastado.

- Se ha ido, Hara –le susurró con la voz quebrada- Sirius también me ha dejado, como James...

No pudo continuar hablando. Se dejó caer en los brazos de su amiga, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras lloraba con una inmensa amargura. La bruja lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello, y dejándolo llorar. Podía entender perfectamente cómo se sentía su amigo en aquellos momentos, y le acompañó en su dolor.

Tonks miraba la escena desde lejos. Ella se había acercado a él antes, pero Remus le habia dicho que quería estar solo. Sin embargo, a Eslitere no la había rechazado.

Kingsley pasó junto a ella.

- Oye, Shakelhold –le dijo- ¿Eslitere y Remus... tienen algo...?

El auror miró hacia donde estaban los aludidos.

- ¿Lo dice por eso? –preguntó- No, qué va. Son muy amigos, eso es todo. Se conocen desde hace muchos años, e incluso formaron equipo en la Orden durante la Primera Guerra. Puedes estar tranquila.

Y le guiñó un ojo.

"_¿Tan evidente es?"_, pensó Tonks avergonzada. Pero no pudo apartar la vista de ellos, sintiéndose celosa por aquel momento que Hara estaba compartiendo con Remus, y del que ella quedaba definitivamente fuera.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eran las 02:00 a.m. de la mañana, y la Orden del Fénix estaba reunida en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

- ... y no podemos volver a bajar la guardia de esta manera –terminaba de decir el director- Voldemort consiguió engañar a Harry y ha estado a punto de acabar con él. Si no hubiese sido por el aviso de Severus, quizá lo habría conseguido esta noche –suspiró- Y ahora nos gustaría escuchar lo que ocurrió durante el intento de secuestro del subsecretario. Hara, por favor.

La bruja tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas del despacho, con las piernas abiertas, el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, y los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las manos.

Se incorporó lentamente, y se masajeó la nuca. Explicó lo más brevemente que pudo lo que había ocurrido en el restaurante, y los motivos por los que no había acudido antes, tras recibir el mensaje de Severus.

- El intento de secuestro fue real –dijo- Pero es muy significativo que quién-vosotros-sabéis decidiera ejecutar ambos planes a la vez, y en la misma noche.

- ¿Qué sospechas? –le preguntó Kingsley.

Hara se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el amplio ventanal del despacho. Casualmente, Severus Snape se encontraba apoyado contra una pared, con los brazos cruzados, al lado de aquel ventanal. La bruja miró a través de los cristales, hacia la noche.

- Da la sensación de que él pretendía tener a la Orden del Fénix entretenida con el secuestro del subsecretario –explicó-, y evitar así que pudiéramos llegar a tiempo al Ministerio.

- Pero eso significaría que él ya tenía previsto que la Orden conocería sus planes para secuestrar al subsecretario esta noche –replicó Tonks.

- Exactamente... –contestó Hara volviendo lentamente su cabeza hacia Severus, y mirándolo a los ojos.

Él entendió inmediatamente lo que ella había querido decir, pero la expresión de su rostro no cambió.

- O quizá, lo que pasó fue que Snape no nos dio toda la información que tenía –intervino _Ojoloco_ mirando al exmortífago con desconfianza.

- La simplicidad de tus conclusiones me aburre enormemente, Moody –replicó Severus con frialdad y sin alterarse- Como siempre, informé de lo que sabía. Y si no informé sobre los planes que el Señor Tenebroso tenía respecto a Potter, fue porque yo los desconocía. Probablemente, sólo informaría a los mortífagos que había designado para llevarlos a cabo. No es algo extraño. Él trabaja así siempre.

Hara miró a Moody sorprendida, y después, volvió a mirar a Severus. La Orden desconfiaba de él. Ella no sabía eso. No había asistido a sus reuniones nunca, ni tenía contacto apenas con ninguno de sus miembros, excepto con Remus y Tonks. Y ahora, por primera vez, había visto la dura realidad a la que Severus tenía que enfrentarse cada día. Se jugaba la vida infiltrándose en las filas de los mortífagos para informar a Dumbledore, pero los miembros de la Orden no confiaban en él por su pasado junto al Señor Tenebroso. Era paradójico.

Severus le había devuelto la mirada, y ella se perdió en sus ojos azabache. Lo admiró y lo amó más que nunca en aquel momento, y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo desesperadamente.

- Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre ese tema, Alastor –las palabras de Dumbledore la sacaron de su ensimismamiento- Y, además, Severus tiene razón. Es lógico que Voldemort no comparta sus planes más que con los mortífagos a los que ha designado para llevarlos a cabo. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que esa es una medida de seguridad básica.

- ¿Y entonces, por qué sí que le contó lo del secuestro cuando no tenía previsto que Snape participase en ese plan? –insistió _Ojoloco_ sin dejar de mirar a Severus con desconfianza.

- A veces me pregunto cómo pudiste llegar a ser auror, Moody –replicó Snape suavemente, pero con veneno en sus palabras- Es evidente que el Señor Tenebroso tampoco me informó sobre ese plan. Me enteré de eso por un estúpido que habló de más. Es así como consigo la información normalmente. Siento decepcionarte, pero no tienen la costumbre de pasarme una lista con los planes del Señor Tenebroso. Creí que hasta un cerebro de mosquito como el tuyo sería capaz de darse cuenta de algo tan evidente como eso, pero veo que me equivoqué.

Moody hizo ademán de ir hacia él, pero Kingsley se lo impidió.

- Ya basta –ordenó Dumbledore- La cuestión es que Voldemort llevó a cabo el intento de secuestro esta noche para mantenernos alejados del Ministerio. Eso está claro. Y también está claro que tenía la intención de que esa noticia se infiltrase y llegara hasta nosotros. Quizá aquel estúpido que habló de más, ni era tan estúpido, ni habló de más. Quizá se aseguró de que aquella información llegase a los oídos adecuados –finalizó mirando a Snape.

- Eso confirmaría mis sospechas –intervino Hara mirando también a Severus- Si él quería que la información sobre el secuestro llegase a oídos de la Orden, eso significa que sospecha de Snape y ha querido probar su lealtad.

El silencio se apoderó de aquel despacho.

- No deberías acudir la próxima vez que te llame –dijo la auror con temor en su voz.

Snape le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. Si continuaba así, los demás miembros de la Orden se darían cuenta de que su interés por él superaba lo que podría considerarse "lo normal".

- Si no lo hago –replicó él-, entonces sí que firmaré mi sentencia de muerte.

Hara tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse ante estas palabras, pero lo consiguió y su rostro permaneció impasible.

- Kingsley y tú dijísteis en el Departamento que os habíais enterado de lo del secuestro, por el soplo de uno de vuestros confidentes habituales, ¿no es así? –preguntó Snape.

- Así es –contestó Kingsley.

- Bien, entonces esa es la versión oficial –continuó el exmortífago- Por lo que yo sé, el Señor Tenebroso desconoce quiénes formamos parte de la Orden esta vez. Así que no puede relacionarme con vosotros dos. Y, al fin y al cabo, fueron los aurores los que estuvieron en el restaurante, no la Orden. Por tanto, no puede demostrar que la Orden supiera nada. Al contrario. El hecho de que la Orden no estuviera en aquel restaurante esta noche, demuestra que no estaba informada del secuestro.

En aquel momento, la auror se dio cuenta de cuál era el arma que Severus utilizaba para mantener engañado a Voldemort. La rapidez de sus razonamientos era ese arma. Su inteligencia. Y ella, mejor que nadie, conocía el control y la sangre fría que eran necesarios para pensar con aquella rapidez ante la presencia de Voldemort.

Sin embargo, aún podía haber un cabo suelto que pusiera en peligro a Severus.

- Él me vio –dijo- Me miró cuando llegué al Ministerio. Y estoy segura de que me reconoció.

Severus se incorporó de la pared lentamente, mirándola con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

- Voldemort sabe que tú eres auror desde hace muchos años –replicó Dumbledore- Esta noche llegaste al Ministerio al mismo tiempo que muchos otros aurores. Él no puede relacionarte con la Orden, de todas maneras.

- ¿Qué quiere decir que la reconoció? –preguntó McGonagall mirando a Hara y a Dumbledore alternativamente- ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando?.

- Después, Minerva –contestó el director- Después.

Dumbledore miró a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix allí reunidos.

- Lo único bueno que podemos sacar de todo esto –les dijo-, es que Cornelius ha tenido que aceptar, al fin, que Voldemort ha vuelto. A partir de ahora nuestro trabajo tendrá menos obstáculos. Al menos, han sido detenidos muchos de sus mortífagos, y Voldemort tendrá que permanecer inactivo durante un tiempo por falta de efectivos.

Se presionó ligeramente las sienes con sus dedos.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir –continuó- Ya es muy tarde y ésta ha sido una larga noche. Mañana hablaré con Cornelius, y os informaré de lo que me haya dicho.

Todos los presentes en la reunión fueron dando las buenas noches, y retirándose del despacho. Hara vio como Tonks acompañaba a Remus, y se sonrió. Se había quedado un tanto rezagada, al igual que Severus, a la espera de que todos hubieran salido.

- Albus -le dijo cuando se quedaron los tres solos- Esta noche me quedaré a dormir aquí, si no hay ningún inconveniente.

Dumbledore miró a Snape, y después volvió a mirar a Hara.

- No, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente –le dijo.

Hara asintió.

- Quería pedirte un favor –continuó la bruja.

- Si está en mi mano... –contestó el director.

- Supongo que Harry debe sentirse muy mal por la muerte de Black –dijo ella.

- Se merece sentirse así –le interrumpió Severus- Su querido padrino ha muerto por culpa de su estupidez y de su afán de protagonismo. Podría haber arrastrado a la muerte a todos sus amigos.

- Severus –le increpó el viejo mago- Harry ha cometido un grave error, y es consciente de ello. Te aseguro que ya ha aprendido la lección. No es necesario ser tan duros con él.

Severus resopló con hastío.

- Sí, Hara –dijo Dumbledore retomando la conversación con la bruja- Harry se siente muy mal.

- Albus –continuó ella- Creo que ha llegado el momento de que Harry me conozca, y además, me gustaría hablarle de Lily. Debería saber quién fue su madre, y creo que ésta puede ser una magnífica ocasión para ello. Le distraerá un poco del recuerdo de Black.

El profesor de Pociones la miraba sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Cuando estuvieran solos en las mazmorras, tendría que explicarle muy bien a qué venía ese repentino interés por Potter. Y también tendría que explicarle qué era eso de que el Señor Tenebroso la había mirado, y la había reconocido.

- De acuerdo –contestó Dumbledore- Creo que es una buena idea. Te lo presentaré mañana después del desayuno. Es sábado y no hay clases.

- Gracias –le dijo la bruja- Entonces, hasta mañana.

La auror y el profesor de Pociones abandonaron aquel despacho dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras.

Severus acercó su mano discretamente, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras caminaban.

- A pesar de todo –dijo ella sin mirarlo, ni dejar de caminar-, no te librarás del castigo, ¿verdad?

- Probablemente –contestó el mago sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

La bruja apretó ligeramente la mano de él mientras continuaban caminando.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar, porque la Marca Tenebrosa ardió en el antebrazo de Severus pocos minutos después de que llegasen a las mazmorras. Era de esperar. Después del fracaso en el Ministerio, Voldemort no había tardado demasiado en llamar a los pocos siervos que le quedaban. Y estaría furioso.

Era la primera vez que Hara se enfrentaba a eso. Él se apretaba el brazo con fuerza con su otra mano, y había tensado sus mandíbulas. Se miraron, y ella se acercó a él para besarlo.

- Vuelve –le susurró- Es una orden.

Él sonrió ligeramente, y después se marchó.

Cuando se quedó sola, la auror encendió un fuego y puso un caldero encima. Lo llenó de agua y buscó los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Severus regresó de madrugada, con las ropas sucias y con restos de sangre, y el rostro magullado. Sin decir ni una palabra, Hara se acercó a él y lo ayudó a desvestirse con cuidado. Las heridas se fueron revelando conforme las ropas eran retiradas. El mago no emitía ningún gemido cuando ella despegaba de su piel algún trozo de tela enganchado por la sangre seca, pero no podía evitar una mueca de dolor. Cuando terminó de desvestirlo, la bruja lo miró detenidamente evaluando las heridas, y después, se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado las pociones y eligió tres. Cogió unos paños limpios, y volvió donde estaba Severus.

- ¿Llevas soportando esto mucho tiempo? –le preguntó intentando que su voz no se quebrase.

- Se pone nervioso de vez en cuando –le contestó el mago aparentando no darle importancia al asunto- Hoy estaba especialmente... excitado.

Hara no habló más. Estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no venirse abajo, y temía no conseguirlo si continuaba hablando. Aplicó las pociones con cuidado sobre las heridas, y las arrastró con los paños sobre la piel. Suavemente, para evitar hacerle daño. De vez en cuando, usaba su varita y murmuraba diversos hechizos sobre ellas.

La angustia que había sentido al verlo llegar fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y sus mandíbulas empezaron a tensarse conforme iba deduciendo las causas exactas de aquellas heridas. Todas habían sido provocadas por _Crucios_ de diversa índole. Golpeadores, cortantes, para provocar quemaduras...

El odio la envolvió como un tornado. Ojalá le hubiera arrancado los ojos cuando la miró en el vestíbulo del Ministerio aquella noche. La profecía había designado a Harry Potter como el brazo ejecutor de aquel monstruo oscuro. Sea. Pero no lo haría sólo. Ella lo debilitaría hasta el extremo, y se lo serviría al chico en bandeja de plata.

Volvió a mirar el cuerpo repleto de heridas que tenía ante sus ojos.

"_Voldemort, mi querídisimo primito... acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte_".

Severus supo leer en los ojos de su amante lo que pasaba por su mente.

"_Lo haremos juntos_".

Y con aquella mirada acordaron un pacto silencioso, que se selló cuando Severus tomó su mano y la apretó en la suya.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El mago estaba ya muy recuperado cuando llegó la mañana. Lo dejó acostado y le dio un beso, antes de salir de las mazmorras para ir a buscar a Dumbledore.

- Además de Harry –le decía el director mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor-, hoy conocerás a Ron Weasley, hijo de Arthur y de Molly, y a Hermione Granger. Son sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¿Granger? –preguntó la bruja abriendo mucho los ojos- Ese era mi nombre en clave en la Orden durante la Primera Guerra.

- Lo era –contestó el viejo mago sonriendo como el que guarda un celoso secreto.

Hara se detuvo, y Dumbledore la miró sonriendo todavía.

- No fue una casualidad, ¿verdad? –preguntó la bruja con cautela.

- No, no lo fue –el director no abandonaba su sonrisa.

La auror hizo un gesto interrogatorio.

- Tú sabes que cuando un niño mágico nace –le empezó a explicar Dumbledore-, su nombre se registra automáticamente en el libro del colegio, y así sabemos cuáles son los niños a los que tenemos que enviar la carta once años después.

Hara asintió.

- Cuando vi registrado el nombre de esa niña, Hermione Granger –continuó el viejo mago-, era la época en la que estaba buscando un nombre en clave para ti. No sé por qué, pero pensé que tú tenías que ser "_Granger_". Sentía que había un vínculo entre ambas, aunque desconocía la razón.

- Pero no hay ningún vínculo entre nosotras.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto que lo hay! –exclamó el mago divertido- Tú, "_Granger_", eras la mejor amiga de Lily Evans, quien a su vez, es la madre de Harry, cuya mejor amiga es Hermione _Granger_. El círculo se ha cerrado.

Hara se quedó de pie en el corredor, con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- ¡Vamos! –le urgió Dumbledore- Harry debe estar a punto de terminar de desayunar.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que Harry y sus amigos salieran del Gran Comedor. Cuando el muchacho vio a Dumbledore, se acercó a él flanqueado por un chico y una chica. Hara se fijó especialmente en la chica. Tenía una mirada inteligente, y la expresión de su rostro denotaba seriedad. A la auror le gustó. El chico, en cambio, parecía que necesitaba madurar bastante todavía.

Y Harry.

Increíblemente, era una copia exacta de James. Ahora podía entender por qué Severus no podía soportarlo. Ella no sabía qué carácter tendría el chico, y si en eso también se parecería a James o no, pero con la boca cerrada, era imposible no confundirlo con su padre. Sólo había una cosa que lo diferenciaba de él. Sus ojos. Había heredado los increíbles ojos verdes de Lily. Hara no pudo evitar un estremecimiento cuando lo miró. Ni siquiera se fijó en su cicatriz.

- Buenos días, Harry –lo saludó Dumbledore- Hermione, Ron...

- Buenos días, Señor –saludaron los chicos.

- Quiero presentaros a la Sra. Hara Eslitere –les dijo señalando a la bruja, y se inclinó ligeramente hacia ellos- Es miembro de la Orden, también –susurró.

Ellos asintieron gravemente mientras miraban a aquella extraña con curiosidad. El chico Weasley se ruborizó cuando su mirada coincidió con la de la mujer, y Hermione frunció el gesto al darse cuenta de ello.

- A la Sra. Eslitere le gustaría hablar contigo, Harry –continuó Dumbledore- ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?

- Claro... –respondió el chico algo desconcertado.

- Harry –dijo Hermione- Te esperamos en la sala común, ¿vale?

- Vale –respondió él.

Ron se había quedado embobado mirando a la mujer, y no parecía que tuviera la intención de moverse de allí. La chica puso los ojos en blanco y lo arrastró agarrándolo de una manga.

- Os dejo –dijo el director sonriendo a ambos.

Y desapareció por el corredor, camino de las mazmorras. Sabía que Severus había sido llamado la noche anterior.

- ¿De qué quería hablarme, señora? –preguntó Harry.

- Creo que has conocido muchas personas que te han hablado de tu padre –le dijo ella- Pero muy pocas que lo hayan hecho de tu madre, ¿no es así?

El chico asintió bastante confundido. Hara empezó a caminar hacia las puertas del vestíbulo, y Harry la siguió.

- Tu madre y yo estudiamos juntas aquí, en Hogwarts –continuó- Y nos hicimos amigas. Muy buenas amigas.

- ¿Usted era amiga de mi madre?

- Así es.

- Entonces usted estaba en Gryffindor también, ¿no?

- ¿Gryffindor? –preguntó la auror extrañada- ¡Oh, no, no...! Yo no estaba en Gryffindor.

- Rawenclaw o Hufflepuff –inquirió Harry mientras bajaban ya las escaleras hacia los terrenos.

Hara sonrió.

- Slytherin –dijo.

El chico se paró en seco, y su rostro se ensombreció.

- ¿Pretende hacerme creer que mi madre era amiga de una Slytherin? –preguntó con algo de rabia en su voz.

- ¿Y por qué no? –replicó la bruja volviéndose hacia él un tanto extrañada- Tu madre no era una persona con prejuicios, y yo tampoco. No había nada que nos impidiera ser amigas.

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Usted es una Slytherin muy rara –murmuró.

- Te equivocas, Harry –le contestó la auror- Yo soy la Slytherin que todos los Slytherin's deberían ser. Y tu madre era la Gryffindor que todos los Gryffindor's deberíais ser.

Lo miró un instante, y después se volvió. Había alcanzado ya los terrenos y empezó a caminar lentamente. Harry la miraba desconcertado, sin moverse, en lo alto de las escaleras. Cuando reaccionó, ella ya había alcanzado el lago, y él se apresuró a seguirla. Hara lo oyó acercarse.

- ¿Tan extraño te resulta que pudiéramos ser amigas? –le preguntó con serenidad.

- Un poco –contestó el chico.

- Cuando tu madre llegó a Hogwarts –continuó la bruja- acababa de descubrir que existía un mundo mágico, y todo esto era novedoso y extraño para ella. Las rivalidades entre las casas, también lo eran. Yo me encontraba en una situación parecida a la de tu madre. Por supuesto, conocía el mundo mágico, pero no el de este país.

- ¿Es usted extranjera? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Sí –contestó ella- Y la magia de mi país es bastante diferente de la inglesa, así que, en cierto modo, yo también estaba redescubriendo la magia cuando llegué aquí –lo miró sonriendo levemente- En los colegios mágicos de mi país no separan a los niños en grupos diferentes, y para mí, eso resultaba tan extraño como para tu madre.

Continuaron paseando bordeando el lago mientras Harry reflexionaba sobre aquellas palabras, y recordaba como Dumbledore les había instado a superar esas rivalidades entre casas para luchar unidos contra Voldemort tras la muerte de Cedric. En aquel momento, se le antojó algo imposible, pero ahora sabía que su madre lo había conseguido. Y si su madre había podido hacerlo, él también podría.

- Ven, Harry –le instó la bruja sentándose en la hierba al lado de un seto- Aquí es donde tu madre y yo estudiábamos cuando llegaba la primavera, y podíamos volver a salir del castillo.

El chico se sentó a su lado. Era un rincón agradable, cerca del lago, y lo suficientemente discreto, como para que no molestase el bullicio de los estudiantes.

Miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado. La bruja tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y parecía encerrada en sus pensamientos.

- Aquí fue donde me confesó que estaba locamente enamorada de tu padre –le dijo ella de repente volviendo a la realidad.

Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Siempre lo negaba –continuó ella- Siempre. Pero era demasiado evidente. A mí no podía engañarme –dijo guiñándole un ojo al chico.

Harry también sonrió.

- Y James siempre hacía tonterías cuando tu madre estaba cerca.

Se acercó un poco más a él, como para contarle el mayor secreto del mundo.

- "_Patético_", decía siempre cuando lo veía hacer esas cosas –susurró la auror- Pero sus ojos brillaban.

Harry rió con ganas. Era la primera vez que reía desde la muerte de su padrino. Se sentía bien con aquella extraña mujer que le hablaba de su madre. Era como estar junto a ella, como si la presencia de aquella bruja hubiese traído a la vida a Lily Evans otra vez.

- Siempre llevaba el cabello suelto, incluso en verano –continuó explicándole Hara- Pero no lo hacía por presunción. Simplemente, no soportaba llevar nada en el pelo. Tu madre era una mujer de gustos sencillos.

La auror pasó su mano suavemente por el cabello de Harry. Él cerró los ojos e imaginó que aquella mano era la de su madre.

- Pero tú tienes el mismo pelo de tu padre.

La bruja se incorporó e instó a Harry para que la siguiera. Caminaron lentamente hasta los invernaderos.

- Lily y yo éramos pésimas en Herbología –le dijo con una mueca- Nos aburríamos soberanamente, y nos pasábamos las clases bostezando. La profesora Sproutt nos quitó muchos puntos a las dos ahí dentro, Harry. Creo que era la única asignatura en la que tu madre perdía puntos.

El chico volvió a sonreír.

- Tu madre me echaba la culpa a mí, porque yo no paraba de hablar y de distraerla, y más de una vez acabamos en la enfermería con las manos llenas de granos verdes enormes, que no paraban de explotar. No prestábamos atención a la advertencia de la profesora Sproutt para que nos pusiéramos los guantes, y ella nos quitaba puntos antes de enviarnos a la enfermería, claro.

- ¿Y cuál era la asignatura preferida de mi madre? –preguntó Harry.

- Pociones, por supuesto –contestó la auror rápidamente- Tu madre y Severus competían siempre en clase. Eran los mejores.

- ¿El profesor Snape? –inquirió el chico extrañado.

- Sí, el profesor Snape –murmuró la auror.

Se reprendió a sí misma por haber sacado a relucir aquel nombre. Había decidido que sólo le hablaría de Lily. No quería mezclar a Severus en sus recuerdos, porque sólo quería hablar de James como el enamorado de su amiga, pero no como el merodeador que, junto con Black, había martirizado a Severus durante todos sus años de colegio.

- Mi madre lo defendió una vez –susurró el chico- Y él la llamó "sangre sucia".

Hara acarició el rostro de Harry, con un gesto maternal, y luego mantuvo su mano alrededor de su barbilla obligándola a mirarla.

- Harry –le dijo-, tu madre no podía soportar las injusticias. Tenía unos valores muy sólidos, y nunca le causó ningún problema a nadie.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que mi padre no tenía valores? –preguntó el chico.

- A tu padre, por aquella época, le faltaba madurar mucho todavía –respondió ella- Pero finalmente, maduró. Y tu madre se enamoró de él.

Una sensación cálida se instaló en el pecho de Harry.

- Ven –le dijo la auror tomándolo de la mano- Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Lo condujo hasta un viejo roble que crecía en las lindes del Bosque prohibido.

- Mira –le dijo Hara señalando la parte superior del tronco.

Harry se acercó y acertó a ver un corazón grabado. Dentro, como esculpidas en relieve, había dos iniciales, "JP & LE".

- Ella quiso que fuese en este árbol –le explicó la auror-, porque fue aquí donde tu padre la besó por primera vez.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó con una sonrisa abierta, feliz. Ella también le sonreía.

- Me trajo aquí una tarde para enseñármelo –continuó explicándole- Estaba muy emocionada, y las palabras le salían atropelladamente mientras me explicaba cómo se le había declarado James. Teníamos casi diecisiete años, y nos pasamos la tarde cuchicheando y riendo por lo bajo. Lily era feliz, y a partir de ese momento, ella y James fueron inseparables.

Harry volvió su mirada hacia aquel corazón grabado en el tronco del viejo árbol de nuevo, sonriendo todavía. Hara lo observó en silencio. Parecía que el chico estaba menos angustiado, y que se había olvidado de Black momentáneamente.

- ¡Harry!

Aquel grito los sacó a los dos de sus pensamientos. Se volvieron a la vez.

Hermione estaba en lo alto de las escaleras de la entrada al castillo, junto al chico Weasley, y ambos le hacían señas con las manos.

La auror se volvió hacia Harry.

- Bueno, parece que tus amigos te esperan. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Harry –le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- También lo ha sido para mí, Sra. Eslitere –le contestó el chico estrechando la mano de ella.

La bruja se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry se preguntó si los labios de su madre tendrían el mismo tacto que los de aquella mujer que acababa de conocer. Era imposible encontrar una respuesta, así que decidió que sí, que aquel beso era idéntico a los que su madre le habría dado de haber podido hacerlo. Y guardó aquella sensación como un tesoro, para recordarla por siempre como el único beso que le dio Lily Potter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hara entró en la habitación de Severus abriendo la puerta lentamente, y él sintió su tristeza nada más verla.

- ¿Qué tal esa charla con Potter? –le preguntó.

- Bien –murmuró ella quitándose la capa y dejándola sobre una silla.

Tenía el rostro demacrado por la falta de descanso, y se la veía muy frágil. El mago se levantó de la cama con menos dificultad de la que había esperado, y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –insistió.

La bruja lo miró con una mirada triste, y suspiró quedamente.

- Supongo que hablar de Lily me ha afectado más de lo que yo creía.

Severus retiró su mirada y se volvió. La culpabilidad se había apoderado de él de nuevo.

- Lo siento –susurró.

Hara le acarició la espalda suavemente.

- La muerte de Lily y la orfandad de Harry –empezó a decir-, la muerte de Black, la demencia de los Longbotton, el desastre que ha sido nuestras vidas, y las de tantos y tantos otros, tienen un único culpable. El mismo en todos los casos. Y no eres tú.

- Pero algunos hemos ayudado más que otros a que todo eso ocurriera –contestó el mago apretando los puños.

- Lo que haces ahora –le replicó ella- compensa con creces los errores que cometiste en el pasado, Severus.

Él se volvió hacia ella de repente. Hara se estremeció cuando vio sus ojos llenos de odio.

- Lo que hice en el pasado y lo que hago ahora no es tan diferente –le dijo con las mandíbulas apretadas- Todavía tengo que presenciar las torturas y los asesinatos sin mover un dedo para evitarlos. Incluso, en ocasiones, me veo obligado a participar en ellos.

Hara lo miró con estupefacción y horror. Desde que sabía que Severus era el espía de la Orden, había intuido algo de eso. Pero escuchar aquella confesión de sus propios labios de forma tan contundente, y sin permitir ningún margen para la duda, le había golpeado la conciencia como nunca se imaginó.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Sabía que Severus necesitaba su perdón en aquellos momentos, y se obligó a reponerse.

Acarició su mejilla suavemente mientras enfrentaba su mirada de odio y de súplica.

- La diferencia entre el pasado y el presente –le dijo con seguridad-, es que ahora sabes que es un error, pero no tienes más opción que hacer lo que haces.

Él resopló sonriendo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Estás segura de que no tengo otra opción?

- Sí –contestó ella tajante- Eres nuestros ojos y nuestros oídos. Sin ti la Orden estaría ciega y sorda, y nuestra lucha sería inútil.

Definitivamente, amaba a aquella mujer. Sólo ella sabía cómo transformar el horror en algo bueno.

- Eres nuestro ángel de alas negras –susurró ella.

- Un ángel que ha vendido su alma al diablo –replicó el mago.

Hara acarició su pelo con ambas manos, apartándoselo hacia atrás.

- Te amo –murmuró con cansancio.

Él se perdió en sus ojos mientras el odio desaparecía poco a poco de su mirada. Y, de repente, la estrechó entre sus brazos con toda la fuerza de su alma herida.

Sintió como ella estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

- Hara, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupado separándose ligeramente.

La mirada de ella estaba vacía, y tenía los párpados caídos. El dolor y el cansancio se mezclaban en la expresión de su pálido rostro.

- Ha sido un día muy largo –dijo ella débilmente- Primero Remus, totalmente debastado por la muerte de Black, llorando como un niño. Después Harry. He tenido que sonreír todo el tiempo mientras hablaba de Lily recorriendo los mismos lugares que habíamos compartido juntas. Ha sido muy duro, pero Harry necesitaba sonreír.

- Comprendo –murmuró Severus- Y ahora yo he cargado más peso sobre ti.

La besó suavemente en la frente.

- Estoy aquí –susurró- Ahora, apóyate tú en mí.

Ella no pudo soportarlo más. Hundió su rostro en el hombro de él, y lloró en silencio, entre sus brazos.

**Y, como siempre, mis agradecimientos por sus reviews a MoonyMarauderGirl y a MakaBeRed. ¡Sois incondicionales, chicas! ¡Besotes! Y esta vez, mi agradecimiento también a Modernity, que acaba de descubrir esta historia, y parece que le ha gustado... XD**

**Próximo capítulo: empieza la cuenta atrás para otro momento clave... :O XD**


	41. Severus, el extraño

**¡Hola! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar. He tenido la gripe y también un poco de fiebre. Me perdonáis, ¿verdad? :(  
**

**Bueno, en este capítulo ya me empiezo a salir del cannon, pero a partir de ahora, ya no lo voy a seguir. La historia irá por un camino bastante diferente al de JK.**

**Y ya no os entretengo más. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo ;).**

SEVERUS, EL EXTRAÑO:

_Principios de Julio de 1996_

Caminaba deprisa por los corredores de Hogwarts en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore. Un elfo doméstico le acababa de llevar un aviso urgente del director para que se personase en sus dependencias de inmediato. Eran las 03:00 a.m. de la madrugada y el resto del castillo parecía dormir. No había ningún otro profesor en los corredores, así que Severus dedujo que Dumbledore sólo le había llamado a él. Había ocurrido algo grave, eso era seguro ¿Potter de nuevo? ¿Quizá se había metido en un lío otra vez?

Era inútil seguir elucubrando, no conocería la respuesta hasta llegar al despacho del director. Sea lo que fuese, aquel día estaba de buen humor y ni siquiera Dumbledore iba a poder cambiar eso.

Después de la muerte de Black, Hara había vuelto a acoger a ese licántropo aprovechado amigo suyo, y el maldito Lupin estaba instalado en su casa desde hacía dos días. Ya no sentía celos hacia él. Se había convencido plenamente de que entre ellos no existía más que amistad. Ocurrió cuando en una de las reuniones de la Orden, esa chica, Tonks, se había acercado a Lupin y había empezado a coquetear con él con bastante descaro. La actitud que tuvo Hara ante esta escena mató aquel gusano que, a pesar de los juramentos de ella, le carcomía por dentro sin poderlo evitar.

Hara sonreía con disimulo mientras miraba al maldito licántropo con la estúpida del cabello color rosa, y se mostraba claramente complacida. Pero un instante después, un gesto de fastidio se dibujó en los labios de su amante cuando Lupin cortó la conversación con Tonks un tanto bruscamente, y se alejó de ella. A Severus aquel gesto lo complació más que ninguna otra cosa. Hara no había mostrado ninguna señal de disgusto, ni había intervenido en ningún momento. Era evidente que el rechazo del licántropo al acercamiento de la chica, no le había gustado lo más mínimo.

Bien, muy bien. Pero no dejaba de fastidiarle el hecho de que Lupin estuviera en casa de Hara. Aquello reducía aún más sus posibilidades de verse, que ya eran escasas antes. Así las cosas, sólo les quedaba Hogwarts. Y ese tampoco era el lugar más adecuado para encontrarse, rodeados de todos aquellos adolescentes haciendo escapaditas nocturnas por el castillo. Además de que no tenía ninguna intención de que nadie, y mucho menos sus alumnos, conocieran absolutamente nada de su vida privada, la sola idea de que alguien pudiese descubrirlo en actitud amorosa con Hara cuando se despedía de ella al lado de la verja del colegio, lo ponía realmente enfermo.

Necesitaban un lugar para ellos. Exclusivo y secreto. Un lugar donde no hubiese peligro alguno de que los descubrieran, donde pudiesen convivir tranquilos y dar rienda suelta a su pasión sin ningún temor. Un lugar donde nadie los conociera, y al que, ni el Señor Tenebroso, ni la Orden, se les ocurriera ir a buscarlos jamás.

Severus había encontrado ese lugar, y tenía la intención de llevarla allí aquel fin de semana. Era su regalo para ella.

Aquel mismo día había terminado de gestionarlo todo, y nada de lo que le pudiera explicar Dumbledore ahora, alteraría sus planes.

Dijo la contraseña y accedió a las escaleras que le llevaron hasta la puerta del despacho del director. Estaba ligeramente entreabierta y una tenue luz se filtraba desde el interior. Empujó la puerta despacio y entró.

Dumbledore estaba recostado sobre la silla de su despacho, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y extremadamente pálido. Respiraba con dificultad. Había un anillo partido sobre la mesa y la espada de Gryffindor tirada en el suelo. No necesitó más para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se dirigió hacia el director con pasos largos y rápidos, y lo examinó en un momento.

Magia oscura. La _Peste Negra_, concretamente. Una maldición muy compleja, que pocos magos tenían la capacidad de convocar, puesto que precisaba de un gran poder mágico, y de una excesiva malignidad para hacerla totalmente efectiva. Severus sabía muy bien quién era capaz de convocar una maldición como aquella.

La _Peste Negra_ engañaba los sentidos de la víctima haciéndole revivir los momentos más felices de su vida, aquellos que luego se tornarían en oscuros invadiendo el cuerpo y el espíritu hasta pudrirlo completamente, causando la muerte. Sus efectos eran extremadamente rápidos, y sólo un mago con el poder de Dumbledore habría sido capaz de ralentizarla a la espera de recibir ayuda, como estaba haciendo él en aquellos momentos.

Severus sabía que la maldición era letal, aunque también sabía que se podía retrasar aquella muerte durante un tiempo. Evitó preguntar qué había ocurrido. En aquel momento lo único que importaba era controlar la maldición lo más rápidamente posible.

- He conseguido concentrarla en tu mano –le dijo cuando terminó, mientras examinaba la ennegrecida extremidad del director-, y podré controlarla ahí durante un tiempo, pero no indefinidamente.

- ¿Cuánto me queda? –preguntó Dumbledore muy sereno.

- No lo sé –contestó el profesor de Pociones- Quizá un año, como mucho.

- Entonces, no podemos perder el tiempo –continuó el viejo mago- Tu trabajo siempre ha sido importante dentro de la Orden, pero a partir de ahora, será imprescindible. Conseguí encontrar ese horcrux gracias a las pistas que me proporcionaste, pero ahora es necesario que te dediques a ello exclusivamente. Necesito saber dónde están los demás.

- Eso no es fácil –replicó el mago más joven- El Señor Tenebroso guarda ese secreto con extremo cuidado, y no puedo apresurarme sin levantar sospechas. Tardé más de un año en encontrar las pistas que te llevaron hasta ese anillo, Dumbledore.

- Lo sé, amigo mío –insistió el director- Considéralo entonces como una prioridad y haz lo que puedas.

Severus se pasó una mano por el cabello echándoselo hacia atrás.

- Albus, él no acaba de confiar en mí todavía –murmuró- No me es nada fácil conseguir esa información. Un paso en falso y la Orden se quedaría sin informante.

- Bien, entonces deberás hacer algo definitivo para que Voldemort confíe plenamente en ti, ¿no es cierto? Algo que disipe todas sus dudas definitivamente.

El profesor de Pociones lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados. No era posible que le estuviese pidiendo...

- ¿En que estás pensando? –preguntó con cautela.

- Ya sabes en lo que estoy pensando, Severus –le contestó el director- No existe más opción que esa para que Voldemort vuelva a confiar plenamente en ti y puedas tener un acceso más fácil a su secreto. Además, yo ya estoy sentenciado.

- ¡No! –contestó tajante el exmortífago.

- Sí, Severus. Tú deberás matarme cuando llegue el momento –ordenó Dumbledore con autoridad.

Discutieron. Discutieron durante horas, y finalmente, aquel viejo loco le arrancó su promesa. ¿Cuánto más tendría que pagar por el error que cometió en su juventud? ¿Es que no había perdón para él?

Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pidiendo y las consecuencias que tendría para su vida. Proscrito para siempre de la sociedad mágica. Ser perseguido. Huir constantemente. Un asesino ante los ojos de todos.

Y ante los ojos de ella. ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar? Aquel mortífero plan no debía conocerlo nadie más que Dumbledore y él, si es que existía alguna posibilidad de que tuviera éxito. Pero ahora Severus tenía mucho que perder, y no quería perderlo. Otra vez, no. Sin embargo, ya estaba atrapado. Aquel madito viejo había conseguido su promesa.

¿Y qué importaba eso? Aún podía huir con Hara de todo aquel horror, de aquella situación que lo superaba, y olvidarse de todo. Vivir su vida por fin, sin obedecer más órdenes que las que le dictase su propia conciencia. Ya había hecho bastante en aquella guerra, nadie podría reprocharle nada.

Pero él también lo odiaba. Odiaba al Señor Tenebroso por haber sido el causante de su error, y de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba durante años de infierno interminables. Lo odiaba porque él lo había convertido en culpable. Culpable de la muerte de muchos a los que no tenía motivos para odiar. Culpable de haber destrozado las vidas de muchos, como él había destrozado la suya propia. Quería hacérselo pagar. Quería que el Señor Tenebroso sufriera tanto como estaba sufriendo él, y como había hecho sufrir a tantos otros.

Se detuvo en medio del corredor en penumbra que llevaba a las mazmorras, y golpeó la pared con un puño. Después, con el otro. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a resbalar por el muro mientras él apoyaba su frente en la roca y cerraba los ojos.

Nunca había sentido tanta rabia y tanta impotencia juntas como en aquel delirante momento en el que su alma se debatía entre lo que era fácil y lo que era correcto. Tenía que volver a convertirse en un asesino para hacer lo correcto.

No pudo reprimir una amarga carcajada que resonó en el eco del solitario y oscuro corredor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Mediados de Julio de 1996_

El Señor Tenebroso lo había convocado aquella noche. Al parecer, había ideado un plan único, definitivo, y que al mismo tiempo, le permitiría castigar al estúpido de Malfoy, que había fracasado de una forma tan estrepitosa en el Ministerio.

Aquel día, Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius, recibiría la Marca Tenebrosa.

Severus asistió en silencio, y con su imperturbable aspecto de siempre, a la macabra ceremonia. El chico estaba asustado, pero se comportó con una dignidad que sorprendió a Severus. Se vio a sí mismo en el momento en que destrozó su vida, hacía ya muchos años, y compadeció a aquel muchacho que no era en absoluto consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Como tampoco lo había sido él.

Pero poco le duró la ignorancia, porque después de marcarlo como su siervo, el Señor Tenebroso le encomendó a Draco su primera misión.

Matar a Albus Dumbledore.

Le dio de plazo aquel curso que empezaría después del verano, y le recordó sin delicadeza alguna, que su madre se encontraba sola en su enorme y hermosa mansión, y que su padre estaba rodeado de dementores que él había conseguido convertir en sus aliados.

El chico, pese a ser un malcriado, maduró de repente en ese mismo momento, y Severus pudo ver en sus ojos que lo había comprendido todo muy bien.

Draco Malfoy entendió muchas más cosas de las que el Señor Tenebroso pudo percibir. Pero ya estaba marcado y, por tanto, maldito. Como él mismo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando se lo comunicó a Dumbledore, el viejo mago le encomendó vigilarlo en cuanto se iniciase el curso. Le ordenó obtener toda la información completa de sus planes, para impedir que se convirtiese en un asesino, y poder ejecutar su plan secreto, adelantándose al chico.

Evitar que Draco Malfoy se convirtiese en un asesino y salvar así su alma...

"_¿Y mi alma, Dumbledore? ¿Y la mía?"_.

- Sólo tú puedes saber si condenarás tu alma ayudando a morir con dignidad a un pobre viejo que ya está sentenciado, Severus- le había dicho.

Se sintió utilizado y manipulado. Ambos lo utilizaban. Dumbledore y el Señor Tenebroso. Y los odió a los dos por ello. Pero en el fondo, también sabía que el viejo director tenía razón. Él ya había matado antes, ya era un asesino, y podía impedir que un chico, que no sabía absolutamente nada de la vida, siguiera sus mismos pasos y se condenara, como él lo había hecho.

Sentía rabia e impotencia, pero sabía que tenía que continuar adelante. Mirándolo objetivamente, el plan de Dumbledore era excelente y, por primera vez, se vislumbraba una posibilidad real y posible de acabar con aquel monstruo de una vez por todas. Aquel plan era un golpe maestro.

Pero él tenía que matar de nuevo.

Se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a aceptar aquello. La rabia lo invadía. Pero acabó asumiendo su destino maldiciéndose entre dientes. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, y le había tocado a él.

Era muy consciente de que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a aquella guerra, pero lucharía por su vida hasta el final, porque su vida ahora le pertenecía a ella.

Ella era la otra cara de la moneda de su vida. Era la luz en su mundo de sombras y oscuridad, la única persona con la que podía sentirse cercano a la felicidad. Se juró a sí mismo que le devolvería toda la felicidad que ella le daba mientras pudiera hacerlo, para que cuando volviese a odiarlo, recordara que él había vaciado todo su amor en ella, antes de traicionarla de nuevo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Finales de Julio de 1996_

- ¡Severus! ¿Pero qué haces? –exclamó Hara divertida mientras el mago le vendaba los ojos con un pañuelo.

- Estate quieta para que pueda anudarlo bien –le reprendió Severus- ... ya está.

Ella sonreía bajo aquel pañuelo que le cubría los ojos.

- Ahora, ábrazate a mí –le indicó el mago.

La bruja palpó sus hombros y le rodeó el cuello aferrándose a él.

- ¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ya lo verás –contestó Severus enigmáticamente.

Hara sintió como él la estrechaba entre sus brazos, y una humedad en sus labios le indicó que la estaba besando. Ella se entregó a aquel beso, al mismo tiempo que se desaparecían.

Cuando se aparecieron de nuevo –donde quiera que fuese-, todavía mantenían sus labios unidos.

La bruja percibió un olor que le era familiar en el ambiente. Estaban en un lugar cerrado, y apenas se escuchaban sonidos. Severus se separó de ella y le dio la vuelta colocándola de espaldas a él.

- ¿Preparada? –preguntó.

Ella asintió mientras notaba como el corazón le latía con fuerza.

El mago empezó a desatar el pañuelo, y poco a poco, la presión sobre sus ojos fue desapareciendo, hasta que el pañuelo resbaló por su rostro, y Severus lo apartó completamente. Ella pestañeó un par de veces para enfocar su visión, y lo primero que vio fue una puerta.

Era una puerta bastante avejentada, de madera marrón oscura, que Hara reconoció al instante. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y se cubrió la boca con su mano derecha.

- ¡Severus! ¡Es... es...! –balbuceó con la emoción contenida en su voz.

Se volvió hacia él, y le regaló una amplia y emocionada sonrisa. El mago la cogió en brazos, abrió la puerta con un hechizo, y traspasaron juntos el umbral.

Como la primera vez que entraron en aquella casa, dieciocho años atrás.

Todo estaba igual. Los mismos muebles, los mismos cuadros, los mismos objetos... Y ellos. Por un momento creyeron que no había transcurrido el tiempo, y que la vida les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad devolviéndolos al pasado.

Era aquel pequeño apartamento al que se habían trasladado a vivir cuando iniciaron su vida juntos después de salir de Hogwarts.

La bruja lo observaba todo con ojos desorbitados y aquella eterna sonrisa que no parecía querer abandonar sus labios. Recorrió todas y cada una de las habitaciones acariciando un mueble aquí, señalando un objeto allá, hasta que se lanzó a sus brazos y le llenó el rostro con sus besos.

- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurrió esto? –preguntó sin dejar de besarlo.

- Necesitábamos un lugar para nosotros –le respondió el mago- Sin licántropos, ni adolescentes de hormonas alteradas que nos estuvieran molestando.

Ella lo miró embelesada, pero su sonrisa se truncó ligeramente cuando percibió la tristeza en la mirada de él. No era la primera vez que la veía en los últimos días, pero decidió que nada podía alterar aquel momento maravilloso, y lo arrastró hasta la habitación.

Se desnudaron el uno al otro con urgencia, y cayeron sobre su vieja cama llenándose de caricias y besos en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Cuando la locura alcanzó su cénit, Severus se arrodilló sobre la cama, delante de ella, y puso las manos en sus caderas, elevándolas hasta la altura de las suyas. Después, la penetró lentamente. Ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Hara despertó. La luz de la Luna iluminaba ténuemente la habitación. Se volvió hacia el otro lado de la cama, y comprobó sorprendida que no había nadie. Lo buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación.

Estaba de pie junto a la ventana, vestido únicamente con sus pantalones negros, y las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Tenía la mirada perdida en la noche, a través de los cristales. La bruja se levantó despacio, y se cubrió con la camisa negra de Severus. Cuando llegó hasta él, le rodeó el abdomen con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda.

- Gracias –murmuró.

Severus tomó una de sus manos, y la llevó hasta sus labios besándola suavemente. Ella lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a él, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –preguntó.

El mago sonrió ligeramente. La tristeza había regresado a su mirada, pero esta vez, mezclada con la rabia.

- Bueno, soy un espía –contestó- Supongo que puedes entender que hay muchas cosas que me preocupan.

- Y, concretamente, cuál de todas esas cosas te preocupa ahora –insistió ella.

- Ninguna en especial, y todas a la vez –respondió Severus dirigiendo su mirada hacia la noche de nuevo- No sé por qué me preguntas eso.

Hara lo observó. La sonrisa había abandonado sus labios por completo.

- Estás muy extraño desde hace unos días.

Él le sonrió, y levantó suavemente su barbilla con un dedo.

- Me conoces desde que teníamos once años –le dijo- ¿Y ahora te das cuenta de que yo _soy_ extraño?

La bruja sonrió débilmente, y se abrazó a él con fuerza apoyando la mejilla en su pecho. Algo lo preocupaba. Algo mucho más grave de lo normal. Pero la auror había entendido perfectamente que él no quería hablar de ello. Sintió miedo y tembló ligeramente aferrada a él.

Severus la rodeó con sus brazos, y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Agosto de 1996_

Cerró la puerta cuando las dos mujeres salieron de su casa. Las hermanas Black. Él lo había hecho plenamente consciente de lo que significaba aquello. Hasta esa noche, aún albergaba la esperanza de recapitular en el último momento, y escapar de aquel destino. Pero ahora sólo le quedaban dos opciones: volver a matar o morir.

Salvar a Draco del mismo destino que había tenido él. ¿De verdad estaba a tiempo todavía? ¿Y qué le importaba Draco, realmente? ¿Qué le importaba a él que aquel chico se salvase o no? Pero aquellos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, súplicantes, desesperados... No había podido resistirse a ellos.

Había visto esa mirada decenas de veces en los ojos de su madre. La mirada de una mujer que suplica por su hijo. Eileen nunca había tenido suerte con sus súplicas, porque el hombre que ella había tenido siempre delante, no conocía la piedad.

Sangre.

Los labios de su madre ensangrentados a causa de los golpes de aquel monstruo que decía ser su padre. Y sus ojos, siempre húmedos, siempre pidiendo ayuda y piedad.

No. No pudo resistirse a los ojos de Narcisa, porque él no era como su padre. Porque él todavía tenía conciencia. Y juró proteger a Draco y realizar su trabajo si él fallaba. Juró matar a Dumbledore. Lo gracioso era que ya había prometido eso mismo antes. Todo era absurdo, demencial, como una espiral enloquecida que lo arrastraba hacia la muerte.

Pero al final del camino estaba ella. ¿Qué era lo que él le estaba haciendo ahora?

Llegó al pequeño apartamento que compartían juntos pasada la media noche. Hara se había quedado dormida en el sofa, seguramente esperándolo. Su aparición la había despertado, y cuando lo vio, se desperezó ligeramente y le sonrió. Pero él ni siquiera pudo mirarla. Se sirvió un firewhisky y se lo bebió de un trago.

- Me voy a la cama –le dijo, y desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación.

La bruja se quedó inmóvil, sentada en el sofá, sin entender qué estaba pasando. Severus tenía una misión complicada entre manos, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Pero callaba. Callaba como en el pasado, y sus silencios pesaban cada vez más.

Una desagradable sensación de _déjà vu_ la embargó en aquel momento.

Se levantó lentamente del sofá y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Él ya estaba acostado y le daba la espalda. Hara se metió en la cama con cuidado, e intentó dormir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Octubre de 1996_

Cuando llegó al apartamento, él ya estaba allí. Se apoyaba en el alfeizar de la chimenea con una mano, y sostenía un vaso de firewhisky con la otra. Su mirada estaba perdida en las llamas.

- Hola –lo saludó ella mientras se quitaba la capa.

Él no contestó. Hara suspiró profundamente conteniendo todas las emociones que luchaban por salir de su pecho desde hacía tiempo.

- Dime una cosa, Severus –le dijo- ¿Por qué sigues viniendo aquí?

El mago se volvió hacia ella y la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué?

- Hace tiempo que apenas me hablas, y ni siquiera me haces el amor –le espetó ella- ¿Por qué sigues viniendo aquí?

- Lo siento –contestó él.

- ¿Qué sientes? –le preguntó ella conteniendo su ira, y acercándose a él lentamente- ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Severus?

Él cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

- Vengo aquí, porqué sé que te voy a encontrar –murmuró- Necesito sentirte cerca, aunque no te hable, ni te toque. Necesito sentirte.

Hara resopló.

- Eres un egoísta, ¿lo sabías? –le espetó con la voz quebrada- Me necesitas, igual que me necesitabas hace dieciocho años. Y luego me abandonaste. Después de regalarme tus silencios, de volverme loca en la incertidumbre, después de mentirme, me abandonaste. Y ahora está ocurriendo lo mismo, se está repitiendo todo exactamente igual...

De repente, guardó silencio y lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos. Todo se estaba repitiendo...

- ¿Vas a abandonarme otra vez? –le preguntó respirando con fuerza- ¿Es eso? ¿Vas a hacerlo de nuevo?

- ¡Yo no quisiera abandonarte nunca! –le contestó él volviéndose hacia ella de repente, y zarandeando sus hombros- ¡Pero no tendré más remedio que hacerlo! ¡No tendré más remedio!

El mago la soltó y golpeó con un puño el alfeizar de la chimenea.

- No tendré más remedio... –murmuró en un susurro.

Su rostro estaba desencajado. No quería matar a Dumbledore, no quería abandonarla, no quería morir...

Ella empezó a jadear, con los labios apretados y la rabia apoderándose de todo su cuerpo. Lo cogió de las solapas de su túnica zarandeándolo tanto como pudo.

- ¡No te lo voy a permitir! –le dijo con los dientes apretados- ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No te lo permitiré!

- No será definitivo, Hara. Te lo juro.

- ¡Cállate! –lo interrumpió ella- ¡Hace dieciocho años tampoco iba a ser definitivo! ¡También ibas a volver a buscarme! ¡Pero eso no ocurrió nunca! ¡Y ahora tampoco ocurrirá, lo sabes tan bien como yo! ¡Maldita sea!

A Hara le costaba respirar. Se quedó en silencio, con los labios apretados todavía, mirándolo fijamente. En sus ojos apareció un brillo extraño.

- Te daré siete días –murmuró entre dientes- Ni uno más. Si no vuelves en siete días...

Severus la miraba sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Hara perdiendo el control de aquella manera.

- ... me entregaré a tu Señor Tenebroso –siseó lentamente- Y tú podrás volver a ver cómo me enfrento a él, y tendrás que volver a torturarme para sacarme de allí. Te aseguro que yo también sé cómo hacer que las historias se repitan.

- ¡No digas estupideces, Hara! –le espetó el mago.

Ella le soltó lentamente las solapas de su túnica y se separó un poco de él. Mantenía la mirada fija en sus ojos. Al mago le sorprendió la determinación con la que lo miraba, y el control que ella había conseguido ejercer sobre sí misma. El rostro de la bruja fue relajándose poco a poco.

- No son estupideces, Severus –le dijo con una inquietante tranquilidad- Sabes muy bien que soy capaz de hacerlo. Te recomiendo que no intentes ponerme a prueba.

Severus la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Hara estaba hablando completamente en serio, y él sabía muy bien que ella era perfectamente capaz de cumplir con su amenaza.

Durante aquellos meses, habían caído en un círculo vicioso en el que el pasado se estaba repitiendo con un mimetismo terrorífico. Pero ella estaba rompiendo aquel círculo ahora. Obligarlo a regresar lo cambiaba todo, convertía a su historia del pasado en otra historia completamente distinta en el presente, y de la que, esta vez, no conocían el final. Eso lo alivió y aceptó el juego.

- De acuerdo –dijo al fin- Pero cuando llegue el momento, no hagas nada antes de que finalice ese plazo. Sólo espérame aquí.

Ella asintió y mantuvo su mirada en él durante unos instantes todavía. Después se volvió y se dirigió hacia el mueble-bar para servirse un vaso de firewhisky.

- ¿Y cuándo te marcharás? –le preguntó dándole la espalda.

- No lo sé –contestó él- Todavía no. Creo.

Ella se bebió de un trago todo el contenido de su vaso, y cogió su túnica.

- Siete días, Snape –le recordó fríamente mientras se colocaba la capa- Ni uno más.

Después, se desapareció.

Severus se volvió hacia la chimenea de nuevo, y lanzó su vaso a las llamas con rabia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Febrero de 1997_

Habían pasado unos pocos meses desde que tuvieran aquella discusión, y Severus aún no se había marchado. Pero continuaba igual de extraño, aunque menos taciturno que antes. Al menos, ahora volvían a hablar. Sin embargo, algo que Hara desconocía había levantado un muro entre ellos. El secreto que él guardaba y que se negaba a compartir con ella. La bruja vivía inmersa en el miedo.

Hara estaba sentada en el sofá del apartamento leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a Severus. Remus se había marchado de su casa hacía tiempo, pero ya se habían acostumbrado a encontrarse en su viejo y pequeño apartamento, y continuaban viéndose allí.

Mientras pudo, había hablado con el licántropo sobre Tonks varias veces, pero él se negaba a darse una oportunidad. Y mucho menos en este momento en el que Dumbledore le había encargado una misión con los hombres-lobo.

¿Por qué los hombres se pasaban la vida protegiendo a las mujeres que amaban, de sí mismos? ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta de que lo que menos necesitaban ellas era que las protegiesen?

La auror levantó la mirada de su libro cuando lo oyó aparecerse.

Severus se quitó la capa con rabia, y se sirvió un vaso de firewhisky farfullando constantemente.

- ¡Ese maldito viejo...! –murmuraba entre dientes- ¿Pero quién se cree que es para decidir sobre mi vida?

Paseaba a grandes zancadas por el salón, soltando improperios y bebiendo tragos de tanto en cuanto.

- ¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero hacerlo? ¡No puede obligarme!

Hara lo seguía con la mirada sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Y cómo quiere que sepa lo que va a hacer ese crío, si no me cuenta nada?

De repente, su ira se desató, y el mago lanzó su vaso contra el suelo con rabia, haciéndolo añicos. Con todo su ser inundado de adrenalina, empezó a dar patadas a las sillas volcándolas y partiéndoles las patas. Cogió un jarrón que había sobre la mesa y lo lanzó contra las estanterías provocando que muchos libros cayeran desparramados al suelo. Alzó la mesa y la destrozó contra el piso. Golpeó las puertas a patadas...

Hara lo miraba impasible sin abrir la boca. Sabía que él tenía que desahogarse de alguna manera, y no le interrumpió. Tenía un miedo atroz. Algo muy grave estaba pasando, pero Severus no le contaba nada. Ni siquiera Dumbledore. Ella lo había ido a ver en varias ocasiones durante aquellos meses, pero no pudo sacar nada en limpio. Sólo sabía que el viejo director tenía una mano ennegrecida y que estaba cada vez más débil y enfermo. Probablemente, la actitud de Severus y el estado de salud de Dumbledore, estaban íntimamente relacionados. Lo que no había conseguido saber, era de qué forma estaban relacionados.

El mago había terminado de destrozar cosas, y se había quedado de pie en el centro del salón, jadeando, y con el cabello sudoroso cayéndole a mechones sobre el rostro.

Ella se levantó del sofá en silencio y cogió su varita.

_- Reparo!_ –murmuró varias veces arreglando todos los destrozos.

Severus la miraba sin moverse. Sentía su mirada sobre ella, pero no quería devolvérsela. Si lo hiciese, se abalanzaría hacia sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente en un intento por arrancarle su dolor. Y no debía hacer eso. Necesitaba pensar. Si quería ayudarlo de verdad, necesitaba pensar.

- Voy a hacer la cena –le dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Hara regresaba al salón con dos platos en las manos. La seguían, flotando en el aire, dos vasos, dos botellas de cerveza, y dos juegos de cubiertos. Los objetos se depositaron solos sobre la mesa, y la bruja colocó los platos.

Severus estaba frente a la chimenea, con un vaso de firewhisky en la mano, como siempre. Cuando la oyó entrar, se volvió ligeramente y la observó mientras ella preparaba la mesa. Continuaba sin mirarlo. Él se volvió hacia la chimenea de nuevo.

- Por lo que me ha parecido entender –Hara rompió el silencio mientras cortaba un pedazo de su sanwitch y empezaba a cenar-, Dumbledore te ha ordenado hacer algo. Y me ha dado la sensación de que tú no quieres hacerlo.

Severus miró de reojo sin volverse.

- Cuando alguien da una orden –continuó la bruja- es porque quiere conseguir algo, porque persigue un objetivo. Pero nunca existe una sola forma de conseguir lo que uno quiere, siempre hay varias opciones.

El mago frunció el ceño. Hara no sólo había estado haciendo la cena en la cocina, también había puesto su cerebro a trabajar. Y él empezaba a sentir curiosidad por saber a dónde quería ir a parar con todo aquello.

- Una orden no es más que una de las varias opciones que existen para conseguir un mismo objetivo –prosiguió ella- La persona que da una orden considera que aquella opción es la más adecuada para conseguir el objetivo que persigue.

Severus se sonrió, apuró su vaso y se dirigió hacia la mesa sentándose en su silla, frente a su plato.

- Pero eso no quiere decir –continuó la bruja-, que esa orden sea la mejor opción, ni la única opción que existe. Seguramente, existen otras formas de conseguir el objetivo que pretende Dumbledore –finalizó ella mientras Severus empezaba a comer su sandwitch.

Había dado en el blanco, sin duda. Él la miró con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y un brillo especial en los ojos. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó cenando.

De repente, Severus se levantó de su silla, rodeó la mesa, y cogió a Hara por la cintura obligándola a levantarse.

Antes de que la bruja pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la lengua de él acariciaba la suya.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Junio de 1997. La mañana anterior a los hechos acaecidos en la Torre de Astronomía_

La profesora Minerva McGonagall y el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, se encontraban en el despacho de éste aquella hermosa mañana de verano.

- Deberás organizar la vigilancia en el colegio mientras yo esté ausente esta tarde –le decía el viejo mago a su profesora- Que cada profesor haga rondas por una zona del castillo, y llama a Remus y a Bill también para que os refuercen.

La bruja asintió.

- ¿Y puede saberse a dónde vas esta vez? –preguntó.

- No creo que volvamos muy tarde, Minerva –le contestó el mago sonriendo- Harry me acompañará hoy.

- Comprendo –murmuró Minerva con su recto gesto de siempre- Debo suponer que una vigilancia tan extrema se debe a que temes que pueda ocurrir algo, Albus. ¿Me equivoco?

- Estamos en guerra, Minerva –contestó el director- Cualquier precaución es poca.

- Está bien –concluyó la bruja poniéndose en pie- Se hará como dices. Sin embargo, creo que sería conveniente llamar a alguno de los aurores de la Orden también.

- Sí, tienes razón. Avisa a Nymphadora.

- ¿Nymphadora? –preguntó la profesora extrañada- No dudo de que sea una auror excelente, pero Hara o Kingsley tienen mucha más experiencia que ella.

- No –contestó el mago tajante- Que sea Nymphadora.

El viejo mago no estaba dispuesto a que Eslitere estuviera cerca de Severus ahora. Su tiempo se acababa, y el plan que ambos magos habían ideado no tardaría mucho tiempo en tener que ejecutarse. Podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, y era imprescindible que a Severus no pudiese distraerlo absolutamente nada, ni nadie.

- De acuerdo, Nymphadora entonces –contestó la bruja.

- ¡Ah, Minerva! –exclamó el mago antes de que su profesora abandonase el despacho- Tampoco avises a Severus.

Ella asintió con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso Albus empezaba a desconfiar de Snape?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dos horas después del asesinato de Dumbledore_

Aquella noche no pudieron verse en su pequeño apartamento secreto. Severus le había avisado de que no podría abandonar el castillo aquel día, ya que Dumbledore iba a ausentarse por la tarde.

Hara volvió temprano a su casa. Estaba cansada, y no tardó en irse a dormir. No tuvo sueños, pero durmió inquieta hasta que el _Patronus_ la despertó.

Se levantó lentamente de su cama mientras el gato plateado de Minerva McGonagall se acercaba hacia ella. Eran las 02:00 h de la madrugada, y la auror tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"_Albus Dumbledore ha sido asesinado esta noche a manos Severus Snape._

_No hagáis nada hasta nuevo aviso_"

Sintió pinchazos por todo su cuerpo, y se tambaleó ligeramente por el impacto recibido. Su cerebro no podía pensar. Intentaba asimilar aquella noticia imposible. Sus músculos empezaron a tensarse, y sus puños se cerraron mientras sus brazos empezaban a temblar por la tensión contenida.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo con todos sus músculus agarrotados. Un rictus de rabia y de desesperación se dibujó en su rostro. Levantó su cabeza hacia el techo cerrando los ojos, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

El grito desgarrador de la bestia herida surgió de su garganta desgarrando el silencio de la noche, y negando la realidad.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Cinco horas después del asesinato de Dumbledore_

- ¿Es que estás sordo? –gritaba Mundungus Fletcher mientras un auror lo empujaba hacia el interior del Departamento de Aurores- ¡Te digo que compré ese medallón!

- ¿Ah, sí? –le contestaba el auror hastiado- ¿Y dónde está la factura de compra?

Ambos interrumpieron su amistosa charla de repente. El Departamento estaba repleto de aurores que iban y venían de un lado a otro sin parar, y el bullicio era ensordecedor.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Phil, el auror que traía detenido a Mundungus, cuando Colin pasó por su lado.

- ¿Aún no te has enterado? –le contestó éste visiblemente nervioso- Albus Dumbledore ha sido asesinado esta noche.

- ¡¿Quéeee...?! –exclamaron a la vez Mundungus y Phil.

- ¿Se sabe quién ha sido? –continuó preguntando el auror.

- ¡Sí, claro! –le contestó su compañero- Un profesor del colegio. Un tal... Severus Snape, creo.

- ¡Snape! –exclamó Fletcher.

- ¿Es que acaso lo conocías? –le preguntó Phil desconfiado.

- Bueno..., no mucho. Sé que había sido mortífago.

Los dos aurores se miraron en silencio.

- Y también sé otra cosa relacionada con Snape, que quizá os pudiera interesar –continuó Mundungus con una sonrisa en los labios- Pero la información tiene un precio. ¿Hacemos un trato, chicos?

Phil colocó rápidamente su varita debajo de la barbilla del delincuente, agarrándolo de un brazo. La sonrisa de Fletcher desapareció al instante.

- Desde luego –le dijo entre dientes- Tú me dices lo que sabes, y yo te perdono la vida. ¿Te parece bien el trato?

- ¡Ey, amigo! –titubeó el ladrón- No será necesario llegar a eso.

- Muy bien –continuó Phil sin soltarlo- ¡Habla!

- Bueno... Conocéis a Hara Eslitere, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? –preguntó Colin entre dientes agarrando a Fletcher por el otro brazo.

- Tranquilo... tranquilo... –farfulló Mundungus- Seguramente no tiene nada que ver...

- ¡Habla de una vez! –le ordenó Colin zarandeándolo.

- Está bien, está bien... –balbuceó el ladrón- La vi una noche en Hodsmeade, y la seguí.

Los aurores se miraron un momento en silencio con un gesto de fastidio.

- Se dirigía hacia Hogwarts, y alguien la esperaba al lado de la verja –continuó- Era ese tipo, Snape.

- ¡Maldito embustero! –gritó Colin claramente alterado- ¿Pretendes hacernos creer que Eslitere era cómplice de ese tipo? ¡Probablemente, iría a ver a Dumbledore!

- Espera... espera... –lo detuvo Mundungus cada vez más arrepentido de haber abierto la boca- Hay algo más.

- ¡Qué más! –le gritó Phil.

- Cuando Snape le abrió la verja –continuó Mundungus-, Eslitere y él se besaron, ya sabéis... en la boca... –dijo señalándose los labios- Y luego, él la cubrió con su capa y se dirigieron muy abrazados hacia el castillo.

Apenas había terminado de hablar, cuando Mundungus Fletcher sintió arder su mandíbula al ser impelido contra la pared.

Colin lo miraba con asco mientras se frotaba el puño con el que lo había golpeado.

- Eres un ser despreciable... –murmuró.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Os prometo que, a partir de ahora, no tardaré tanto en actualizar. Los siguientes capítulos están escritos desde hace tiempo, pero necesitan una buena revisión. Intentaré actualizar otra vez el fin de semana.**

**Y, como siempre, mis agradecimientos a MoonyMarauderGirl y a MakaBeRed, "mis chicas incondicionales" XD XD XD. ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, guapísimas!  
**

**Un besazo para todas ;).**


	42. Iniciando la investigación

**Mil perdones por el retraso en actualizar. Ya sabéis, la falta de tiempo y esas cosas, pero intentaré que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto en ser actualizado. Quiero dar las gracias otra vez a Atenea Weasley y a Rhayma por sus comentarios. ¡Besotes, guapas! ;).**

**Y también quisiera agradecer muy especialmente su apoyo a Atenea Weasley (filóloga titulada, para más señas, y cuyos comentarios y apreciaciones los considero como los de una "experta" en la materia), dulceysnape (¡gracias por añadirme a tus favoritos, linda!), MakaBeRed (el apoyo de una de las seguidoras incondicionales de este fic, ha sido muy importante para mí), y VISS ("Very Irresistible Severus Snape" XD XD XD... es una antigua broma entre amigos :P).**

**Por supuesto, también quiero agradecer a Nighwatcher su crítica constructiva al fic (la única persona que parece saber lo que es el respeto hacia los demás, de entre todos sus compañeros), y cuyos comentarios intentaré tener en cuenta.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo ;).**

INICIANDO LA INVESTIGACIÓN:

El agua resbalaba por su cuerpo desde hacía media hora. Mantenía los ojos cerrados bajo la ducha, aislándose del mundo, e intentando organizar el caos que se había apoderado de su mente y de sus sentidos.

Le había dado un plazo de siete días para regresar, pero no podía cumplir con su parte del trato. En aquel momento, no. No soportaría estar allí, aplastada por los recuerdos que emanaban de cada pared y de cada rincón de aquel pequeño apartamento. Los pasados y los presentes. Y, sin embargo, tenía que volver. Ella misma había urdido su propia maldita trampa.

Pero quería saber, necesitaba informarse de todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido aquella noche. ¿Por qué acusaban a Severus? ¿Acaso había testigos? A pesar de sus dudas esperanzadoras, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que Minerva McGonagall no habría hecho una acusación de semejante gravedad, si no estuviese absolutamente segura de que era cierta.

El agua continuaba resbalando por su piel mientras ella limpiaba su mente. Allí, aislada del mundo, luchó por controlar sus emociones, y cuando lo hubo logrado, sólo permitió que fuera la fría lógica la que dirigiera sus pensamientos.

Severus había estado muy extraño durante los últimos meses, y ahora conocía la razón. Todo parecía indicar que el asesinato de Dumbledore había sido largamente planeado, y se había ejecutado aquella noche. Sin embargo, ella había tenido la extraña sensación de que Severus y el viejo mago se traían algo muy importante entre manos durante todo ese tiempo. Las palabras de su amante se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, como un murmullo incesante y adormecedor. _"__¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero hacerlo? ¡No puede obligarme!"_. ¿Quizá Severus había decidido acabar con la presión a la que le estaba sometiendo Dumbledore? ¿Pero de qué forma lo estaba presionando? No tenía demasiado sentido, pero era una posibilidad que no podía descartar.

Unos golpes en la ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Salió de la ducha cubriéndose el cuerpo con una toalla, y permitió la entrada de _Heracles_, la lechuza del Ministerio. Era una llamada para todos los aurores que no estaban de servicio aquella noche, y por la que debían presentarse inmediatamente en el Departamento, a causa del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore.

Eso era. El Departamento de Aurores. Allí encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba. No entendía cómo no lo había pensado antes.

Le dio de comer a _Heracles_, y se dispuso a vestirse rápidamente.

Cuando llegó al Ministerio, ya se había cursado la orden de busca y captura contra Severus Snape. Mundungus Fletcher estaba allí, detenido otra vez, y al parecer, había sufrido algún tipo de percance porque su mandíbula estaba abultada y amoratada. Pero no tenía tiempo para él en aquel momento, y ni siquiera se le acercó.

- Colin, ¿tenemos el informe del asesinato? –preguntó sin más preámbulos cuando consiguió llegar hasta el auror, entre el gentío que abarrotaba el Departamento.

- Sí, pero tengo que hablar contigo, Eslitere –le contestó nervioso.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo –le interrumpió la bruja- Dame ese informe, por favor.

- Es importante –insistió el mago tendiéndole unos pergaminos.

- Después –le atajó ella cogiendo el informe y sentándose en su mesa, sin mirarlo siquiera.

Colin levantó la vista. En la puerta del despacho de Orwen Stewart, el nuevo director del Departamento, Phil hablaba confidencialmente con su jefe. Stewart dirigió su mirada hacia Mundungus, y después volvió a cuchichear con Phil. Este asintió y, dándose media vuelta, se dirigió hacia Fletcher. Después, ambos salieron del Departamento bajo la atenta mirada de Stewart, que no se había movido de la puerta de su despacho.

Todavía no había visto a Eslitere. Desde donde se encontraba Stewart era difícil localizar su mesa, y el frenético movimiento de aurores de un lado al otro del Departamento, la escondían completamente. Ella se mantenía ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y continuaba leyendo el informe totalmente concentrada. Colin se colocó delante de su mesa para evitar que la mirada de Stewart la pudiera localizar. El jefe de aurores no tardó en meterse en su despacho de nuevo, y cerró la puerta tras él.

Colin se volvió hacia Hara.

- Tengo que hablar contigo _ahora_ –murmuró entre dientes, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella.

La auror se levantó de repente sin prestarle atención, con los pergaminos en la mano, e inició su camino hacia el despacho de Stewart.

- Más tarde, Colin –le dijo mientras se alejaba- Ahora no puedo.

El auror intentó detenerla, pero el gentío que se cruzaba en su camino le impidió conseguirlo. Observó consternado como Eslitere llegaba al despacho de Stewart y se perdía tras su puerta.

- Mierda... –farfulló.

Orwen Stewart levantó la mirada de su mesa cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de su despacho.

Llevaba toda la noche sin dormir, y ya casi era el amanecer. Había visitado a la nueva directora en funciones de Hogwarts, junto con el Ministro de Magia, Scringeour, su antecesor en el cargo que ocupaba él ahora, pero no habían conseguido que aquella mujer les permitiera interrogar a Harry Potter. Estaba durmiendo ya, les había dicho, y no estaba dispuesta a interrumpir su sueño después de los terribles acontecimientos que había presenciado aquella noche. Ella misma les había puesto en antecedentes de los hechos, transmitiéndoles lo que le había explicado el chico. Ni Stewart, ni el Ministro consiguieron hacerla desistir de su decisión, y el actual jefe de aurores se había visto obligado a redactar su informe con aquellos inciertos datos.

Y después, Phil había hablado con él. Aún no había decidido qué iba a hacer con aquella sorprendente información. En cualquier caso, lo mejor era aislar a ese tal Mundungus Fletcher hasta que pudiera confirmar que no había mentido. Las cosas podrían complicarse mucho si lo que había contado aquel delincuente era cierto. Sobretodo, si llegaba a oídos de la prensa...

Cuando vio a Eslitere entrando en su despacho, la miró con recelo. Aunque quizá aquella podría ser una excelente ocasión para empezar a salir de dudas.

- He leído tu informe –le dijo ella sin más preámbulos sentándose a su mesa frente a él- Al parecer, este no es el testimonio del testigo principal, y todavía no se le ha tomado declaración a Potter.

- Así es –confirmó el mago con prudencia.

- Quiero este caso, Stewart –le espetó la bruja- Autorízame para que pueda interrogar al chico.

Aquella era una petición muy interesante, sin duda...

El auror se levantó de su mesa lentamente y empezó a pasearse por el despacho con las manos detrás de la espalda.

- Verás, Eslitere –le dijo con calma- La cuestión es que yo no creo que esa sea una buena idea.

La bruja lo miró sorprendida, frunciendo el ceño. Las palabras de su jefe habían sonado muy extrañas, y tampoco tenían demasiado sentido.

Miró hacia el exterior del despacho, a través de los grandes ventanales que permitían observar el Departamento desde el interior. Colin estaba sentado en su mesa, sin apartar su mirada del despacho de Stewart. Parecía tenso y nervioso. Su auror había insistido en hablar con ella de "_algo importante_", y ahora empezaba a arrepentirse de no haberle hecho caso.

- He oído rumores, Eslitere –la voz de su jefe la sacó de sus pensamientos- Parece ser que tú conoces a ese tal Snape.

La auror consiguió controlarse a tiempo, y mantuvo una inexpresiva actitud ante aquellas palabras. Guardó silencio mientras intentaba pensar de dónde había podido sacar Stewart aquella información.

- ¿No lo niegas? –insistió su jefe.

- Estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts –contestó ella escuetamente.

- ¡Ah! Comprendo.

Stewart volvió a sentarse a su mesa, y la miró detenidamente.

- Sabes muy bien que no se pueden asignar casos a un auror que tenga algún tipo de relación con los sospechosos –le dijo tanteándola.

- Estás exagerando, Stewart –contestó ella- Yo no calificaría a eso como "un tipo de relación" con Snape.

- Ya... –continuó el auror- ¿Y por qué tienes tanto interés en que te asigne este caso?

- Es obvio –respondió la bruja con tranquilidad y rapidez- Este es el gran caso que cualquier auror desearía que cayera en sus manos a lo largo de su carrera.

- ¿Sólo por eso?

- Me parece que es una razón más que suficiente, ¿tú no?.

Se escabullía bien. Al fin y al cabo, Eslitere llevaba dieciséis años en la profesión y conocía bien su oficio. Ninguna de sus palabras la había delatado, y Stewart tampoco quería enseñar demasiado pronto sus cartas. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla sin dejar de intimidarla con la mirada. Tendría que presionarla un poco más.

- No voy a asignarte este caso, Eslitere –dijo finalmente- Sigo pensando que no eres la persona más adecuada para llevar a cabo esta investigación.

Hara pensó con rapidez. Aquel imbécil de Stewart sabía más de lo que decía, pero no podía estar segura de cuánto era lo que sabía, ni de cómo había conseguido aquella información. La estaba presionando, pero ella ya empezaba a cansarse de aquel jueguecito estúpido que le estaba haciendo perder un tiempo precioso. Stewart le firmaría esa autorización, tanto si quería, como si no.

Se puso en pie y retiró su capa por detrás de sus hombros, mostrándose ante él, al mismo tiempo que utilizaba su poder de manipulación dirigiéndolo hacia el mago con toda la intensidad de la que fue capaz.

El auror se sintió extraño de repente y empezó a sudar. Algo que no había sentido nunca lo envolvía poco a poco, como una voluntad ajena a la suya, pero a la que estaba dispuesto a obedecer sin reservas. Levantó su mirada hacia Eslitere, y sintió una atracción inexplicable por ella. La bruja le sonreía mientras se acercaba sinuosamente hacia él.

- ¿Vas a firmarme esa autorización, verdad Orwen? –le dijo dulcemente mientras ponía delante suyo un pergamino y una pluma.

El auror le sonrió también, con una sonrisa estúpida.

- ¡Claro...! –le contestó, e inmediatamente empezó a escribir.

"_A veces los hombres pueden llegar a ser patéticos_", pensó la bruja con desprecio mientras él rasgaba el pergamino con la pluma. Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba haciendo no podía considerarse demasiado correcto, pero Stewart no le había dejado otra opción.

El mago enrrolló el pergamino cuando firmó su escrito, y se lo entregó a la auror sin abandonar su estúpida sonrisa. Ella lo recogió con suavidad, se volvió y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta manteniendo su influencia sobre Stewart, que continuaba sentado mirándola con una expresión estúpida.

Antes de salir, Eslitere liberó al auror del encantamiento al mismo tiempo que levantaba su varita contra él. Lo hechizó con un _Obliviate_ parcial que le impidiera recordar la extorsión a la que lo había sometido, y salió de su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Stewart se sintió desconcertado durante unos breves segundos. Lo último que recordaba era haber presionado a Eslitere comunicándole que no le daría el caso, pero ella había desaparecido. Miró a través de los ventanales de su despacho y la vio abrirse paso hacia la salida. Colin la seguía.

- ¿Pero, qué...?

Salió de su despacho como una tromba.

- ¡Eslitere! –le gritó- ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente! ¡Es una orden!

Si ella lo oyó o no, nunca lo supo. La bruja había traspasado ya la puerta del Departamento, y Stewart la perdió de vista. Salió tras ella empujando a cuantos se cruzaban en su camino, pero cuando llegó al pasillo, no había rastro de la auror por ninguna parte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No tuvo que esperar más de unos segundos a que el ascensor llegara hasta su piso. A aquellas horas de la madrugada no había prácticamente nadie en el Ministerio, y el ascensor acudió a su llamada inmediatamente. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había seguido. Cuando entró en el ascensor, Colin se escabulló detrás de ella.

La bruja lo miró sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. Su compañero la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. El ascensor ya había cerrado sus puertas y se había puesto en marcha.

- No voy a esperar más –le dijo el auror- Tenemos que hablar, Eslitere. Aquí y ahora.

Y con un golpe de su varita, Colin detuvo el ascensor entre dos pisos.

- Tengo muchísima prisa –le objetó la auror- Así que habla rápido.

- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ese Severus Snape? –le espetó el auror sin más.

Hara entrecerró los ojos, y se humedeció los labios mientras pensaba a toda prisa.

- ¿Y por qué crees que yo tengo algún tipo de relación con él? –le contestó tras unos segundos.

- Phil ha detenido a Mundungus Fletcher esta noche –dijo el auror- Y Mundungus ha explicado una historia bastante sorprendente.

- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó ella tratando de no darle importancia al asunto- ¿Qué clase de historia?

Colin se retiró el cabello hacia atrás con la mano mientras respiraba profundamente frunciendo los labios.

- Dijo que os había visto una noche, a ese tipo y a ti, al lado de las verjas de Hogwarts, en una actitud bastante... íntima –le explicó.

La bruja controló sus reacciones ante aquella noticia, y consiguió mantener su inexpresiva actitud. Así que Mundungus les había visto. A pesar de sus extremas precauciones, aquel delincuente les había descubierto. Y el rumor había llegado hasta Stewart. Eso no sonaba nada bien.

- ¿Y le habéis creído? –preguntó finalmente.

- ¿Debemos hacerlo? –inquirió el auror.

- No soy yo la que debe decidir eso.

Los dos aurores se miraban a los ojos, en una lucha de voluntades.

- Formularé la pregunta de otra manera –dijo Colin- ¿Has estado saliendo con Severus Snape?

Colin no se merecía una mentira. Formaba parte de su equipo desde hacía más de siete años, y ella lo respetaba y lo había llegado a apreciar. Pero tampoco podía explicarle la verdad.

- No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso, Colin –le respondió al fin con dureza- Ese es un tema que pertenece a mi vida privada.

- Dejó de pertenecer a tu vida privada cuando Snape fue acusado de asesinato –replicó el auror.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos breves segundos, tras los cuales, ella volvió a poner el ascensor en movimiento. Colin no se lo impidió.

Cuando el aparato llegó a su destino, se paró con un movimiento seco y las puertas se abrieron. Hara se dispuso a salir.

- Tengo que saber la verdad –le dijo volviéndose hacia él antes de atravesar las puertas del ascensor.

Colin asintió mientras las puertas volvían a cerrarse. Eslitere le acababa de dar su respuesta, muy sutilmente, pero el auror no necesitó más. La bruja observó como el aparato se ponía en movimiento de nuevo, y Colin desaparecía de su vista. Se dirigió hacia las grandes chimeneas del vestíbulo, y salió del Ministerio.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Las Tres Escobas_" estaba desierto a aquellas horas de la madrugada, justo antes del amanecer. El silencio del local se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Acababa de llegar el primer cliente del día.

La atractiva Sra. Rosmerta levantó la mirada forzando una sonrisa. A pesar de la tragedia ocurrida la noche anterior, ella se debía a su negocio, y a los clientes de su local no les gustaba ver caras largas detrás de la barra. Cuando vio a la persona que había entrado, su rostro le pareció muy familiar.

- Buenos días –saludó sin perder su sonrisa.

- Buenos días –contestó Hara sentándose en una de las vacías mesas del local- Un café, por favor.

Rosmerta limpió la mesa de su cliente con un trapo húmedo y se dispuso a preparar lo que le habían pedido.

- ¿La conozco? –preguntó mientras agitaba su varita en dirección a la alacena donde guardaba las tazas.

- He venido alguna vez –contestó la auror escuetamente.

- ¿Y qué le trae por aquí? –continuó preguntando Rosmerta.

- Me dirijo a Hogwarts.

La taza que la Sra. Rosmerta sostenía en el aire con su varita se precipitó hacia el suelo, haciéndose añicos y desparramando el cafe.

- Lo siento –balbuceó- Prepararé otra.

La auror la observaba mientras la dueña del local se disponía a sacar otra taza de la alacena. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Rosmerta depositaba un delicioso cafe humeante sobre la mesa de su cliente.

- Discúlpeme por la torpeza de antes –le dijo a su clienta- Hemos vivido acontecimientos muy desagradables últimamente, y ver de nuevo la marca tenebrosa después de tantos años, ha alterado mis nervios un poco.

- ¿Usted la vio? –preguntó la auror con curiosidad.

- Sí, estaba suspendida sobre Hogwarts –le contestó Rosmerta- Albus se alteró muchísimo cuando se dio cuenta, a pesar de lo enfermo que se encontraba.

Hara la miró con renovado interés.

- ¿Usted vio a Albus Dumbledore anoche? –preguntó sin disimular su interés.

La dueña del local la miró con recelo. No se podía uno fiar de nadie en los tiempos que corrían. Cualquiera podía ser un mortífago, y ella ya había hablado de más.

- Discúlpeme –le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la barra- Tengo mucho trabajo.

- Espere, por favor –la detuvo su clienta- Soy auror, y he venido para investigar el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

Rosmerta la miró con desconfianza todavía.

- Quiero ver sus credenciales –le dijo.

Hara sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño trozo de pergamino rectangular que, a simple vista, no tenía nada escrito y se lo tendió a la mujer. Rosmerta lo tocó con la punta de su varita e inmediatamente, unas letras aparecieron sobre él componiendo el nombre de su clienta, y acreditándola como teniente del Departamento de Aurores. En la esquina superior izquierda del pergamino había aparecido el emblema del Ministerio de Magia. Rosmerta le devolvió la credencial después de examinarla.

- Está bien –le dijo sentándose a su mesa- ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

Un pergamino y una pluma a vuela-pluma aparecieron de la varita de la auror y quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

- Antes ha dicho que había visto a Albus Dumbledore ayer por la noche –la dueña del local asintió- ¿Recuerda a qué hora fue eso?

- Poco antes de la medianoche –contestó Rosmerta, y la pluma a vuela-pluma empezó a escribir- Estaba a punto de meterme en la cama cuando los vi por la ventana de mi cuarto. Me extrañó que estuvieran en Hogsmeade a esas horas, y además, parecía que Albus tenía problemas, así que bajé a ver qué ocurría.

- Está hablando en plural –concretó la auror- ¿Dumbledore no iba solo?

- No. Le acompañaba ese chico, Harry Potter –contestó Rosmerta- Lo sostenía como podía para que no cayera al suelo, pero finalmente, no pudo con su peso, y Albus se desplomó.

- ¿Estaba herido?

- No lo creo, no parecía que tuviese ninguna herida, ni tampoco tenía restos de sangre. Más bien, parecía que estuviese muy enfermo.

Hara había visto a Dumbledore por última vez hacía poco más de un mes y, como siempre en los últimos tiempos, su aspecto era el de un hombre cansado y enfermo, pero no hasta el punto de no poderse mantener en pie. La pluma a vuela-pluma continuaba escribiendo.

- Sin embargo, Dumbledore pudo llegar hasta Hogwarts –continuó la auror- ¿Los acompañó usted?

- No... no... El chico quería ir a buscar ayuda al colegio –contestó Rosmerta- No se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la marca tenebrosa hasta que yo se lo indiqué. Cuando Albus la vio, fue como si recobrase parte de sus energías, consiguió ponerse en pie, y me pidió dos escobas. Se las proporcioné y se marcharon.

Rosmerta guardó silencio unos instantes y suspiró quedamente.

- Esa fue la última vez que vi a Albus Dumbledore con vida –finalizó con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Le dijeron en algún momento qué era lo que estaban haciendo en Hogsmeade a esas horas? –volvió a preguntar la auror.

- No –contestó Rosmerta- Ni yo se lo pregunté. La marca tenebrosa sobre Hogwarts ocupaba toda nuestra atención.

El Sol apuntaba ya en el horizonte, y Hara pensó que ya había esperado lo suficiente para que los habitantes del castillo se hubiesen levantado.

- Bien. Eso es todo –le dijo a la dueña del local- Le agradezco mucho que haya contestado a mis preguntas.

Se bebió el cafe deprisa y guardó el pergamino y la pluma a vuela-pluma.

- Debo irme ya –le dijo levantándose de la mesa- Gracias de nuevo por su colaboración.

- Espero haberle ayudado –contestó Rosmerta- Y ya sabe, si necesita algo más, estoy dispuesta a colaborar en lo que sea.

La auror le sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, y después de pagar su consumición, abandonó "_Las Tres Escobas_".

Nunca pensó que la Sra. Rosmerta pudiera proporcionarle una información tan interesante como aquella. Ahora se alegraba de haber decidido entrar en su local un momento para tomarse un café.

Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter juntos en Hogsmeade cerca de la medianoche, regresando deprisa al colegio a causa de la marca tenebrosa. La cuestión era por qué estaban allí, y qué estaban haciendo. Y sobretodo, qué le había pasado a Albus. Recordó que Severus le había comunicado que no podrían verse aquella noche, porque Dumbledore iba a ausentarse del colegio. Eso encajaba con el hecho de que el director y Harry estuvieran en Hogsmeade y ausentes de Hogwarts. Pero por ese motivo, no tenía sentido perpetuar el asesinato aquel día, sobretodo si, como ella sospechaba, había sido planificado desde hacía tiempo. Esperaba que la declaración de Harry Potter clarificase un poco todo aquel galimatías.

Mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia las verjas de entrada de Hogwarts, Hara pensó en el trato que había hecho con Severus. Habían pasado unas siete horas desde el asesinato, y esperaba que él no se hubiese presentado todavía en el apartamento que compartían juntos. Sólo precisaba de unas cuantas horas más, y entonces se encerraría allí, esperándolo hasta cumplir el plazo de los siete días.

Tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en la declaración de Harry Potter. Aquel iba a ser el interrogatorio más complejo y más difícil de toda su carrera. Le haría recordar hasta el último detalle, cada momento, cada segundo, cada movimiento y cada palabra.

Exprimiría aquella declaración hasta conseguir sacarle la última gota.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews a MakaBeRed, MoonyMarauderGirl y dulceysnape. ¡Un besazo muy gordo, chicas! ;)**


	43. Único testigo

**¡Hola! Siento muchísimo el retraso en actualizar, pero como compensación, he escrito un capítulo muy largo. Espero que os guste, porque pasan muchas cosas.**

**Este tendría que haber sido el primer encuentro entre Eslitere y Harry, pero "_por culpa_" (:P) de MoonyMarauderGirl, es el segundo. XDDDDD**

**Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, otra vez, a Atenea Weasley y a mi Snape "particular" (:P), que, por supuesto, han sido tomados en cuenta, y están aquí ;). También mi agradecimiento a Rhayma, que aunque no le dio tiempo de leerse el capítulo por falta de tiempo, hizo todo lo posible por hacerlo :).**

**Mi sincero agradecimiento también por su apoyo y sus comentarios ante el último "_ataque mortífago_" (XD), para Atenea Weasley y para eddysfer ;).**

**Y, por supuesto, ¿qué haría yo sin los reviews de MoonyMarauderGirl, dulceysnape, VISS y MakaBeRed? ¡Un besazo, chics!**

**Un saludo también para pixel, seguidora de esta historia desde otra página de fics (donde también sufrí los "_ataques mortífagos_" :P). Espero que hayas leído mi mensaje-review... :(.**

**Y ahora sí, a leer ;).**

ÚNICO TESTIGO:

Conjuró su _Patronus_ nada más salir de las "_Tres Escobas_" para anunciarle a McGonagall su visita, y cuando llegó a las verjas de Hogwarts, Hagrid la estaba esperando ya. El rostro del guardabosques estaba tiznado por el humo, y su enmarañado cabello aparecía más despeinado y rebelde que de costumbre. Las manchas tiznadas que cubrían sus mejillas se veían interrumpidas por surcos blancos que atravesaban su rostro desde los ojos hasta la barba. No era difícil adivinar que habían sido las lágrimas las que dibujaron aquellos surcos.

Iba a ser extremadamente difícil para todos pensar en Hogwarts sin la imponente presencia de Albus Dumbledore.

Mientras recorría los terrenos dirigiéndose hacia las puertas del castillo, la bruja vislumbró la cabaña del guardabosque, que ofrecía un aspecto tan deplorable como el de su dueño. La madera de las puertas y de las ventanas estaba completamente carbonizada, le faltaban la mayoría de tejas al tejado, y la piedra de los muros exteriores estaba totalmente ennegrecida. No había leído nada en el informe de Stewart que explicase aquel estado de la cabaña. Tendría que hablar con Hagrid más tarde sobre eso.

Recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts con rapidez, sin fijarse en nadie, sin detener su mirada en ninguna parte, hasta que, al llegar al corredor del séptimo piso, observó de nuevo las gárgolas que guardaban la entrada al despacho del director. Y allí, justo en medio de ambas, una figura oscura se erguía muy recta mientras la esperaba.

El rostro de la profesora Minerva McGonagall dejaba traslucir cansancio y abatimiento, pero su fuerte carácter la mantenía erguida, como una roca que soporta todos los golpes sin moverse ni un milímetro, porque sabe que su deber es impedir el avance de los latigazos de las aguas del mar. Esa era Minerva McGonagall en aquel momento. La roca sobre la que se sostenía Hogwarts.

Sin decirse una palabra, ambas mujeres se abrazaron.

- Cómo está –le preguntó Hara acariciándole un brazo suavemente.

- Bien –respondió la directora escuetamente controlando sus emociones- Subamos a mi despacho.

La auror la siguió a través de las escaleras hasta que accedieron al antiguo despacho de Albus Dumbledore, donde todo estaba igual a como él lo había dejado.

- Pensaba reunir a la Orden después del funeral –le explicó McGonagall sentándose en su sillón e indicándole a Hara que se sentase también- Ahora, eso es lo prioritario.

- Desde luego, pero no he venido como miembro de la Orden –le corrigió la bruja más joven-, sino como auror.

Minerva recogió el pergamino que Hara le entregaba en esos momentos, y se dispuso a leerlo.

- Debo tomarle declaración a Harry Potter –le explicó- He pedido el caso.

La directora levantó la mirada del pergamino y sonrió a su visitante.

- Me alegro de que tomaras esa iniciativa –le dijo- Es un alivio que sea un miembro de la Orden el que se ocupe de este asunto desde el Ministerio.

Hara asintió sin permitirse sentirse mal. Si Minerva McGonagall supiera que había conseguido aquella autorización a la fuerza y utilizando sus propias enseñanzas, probablemente la denunciaría. Aquella mujer era la Gryffindor más Gryffindor que había conocido jamás. Pero ella era una Slytherin y, en ciertos casos, los fines sí justificaban los medios...

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? –preguntó la directora.

- Me temo que sí –contestó la auror- El caso ya está abierto, y hay que iniciar el procedimiento. Necesitamos la declaración del único testigo.

- Comprendo –asintió Minerva suspirando- Lo iré a buscar.

- Un momento –la detuvo la auror- Me gustaría hablar con usted primero.

- Está bien –contestó la directora- Tú dirás.

- Leí en el informe que Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks y Bill Weasley se hallaban presentes cuando ocurrieron los hechos –empezó a decir Hara- ¿Por qué estaban en Hogwarts?

Minerva McGonagall se enderezó aún más en su asiento.

- Albus me pidió que organizase la vigilancia del colegio mientras él estaba ausente –explicó- Tenía previsto pasar la tarde de ayer fuera de Hogwarts, llevándose a Harry con él. También me dijo que pidiera el refuerzo de esos tres miembros de la Orden.

- ¿Adónde fueron Dumbledore y Harry?

- No lo sé –respondió la directora- No me lo dijo.

- ¿Y no se lo ha preguntado a Harry?

- Sí, pero no quiere hablar –Hara frunció el ceño- Dice que Albus le hizo prometer que no le diría nada a nadie.

- Pero eso es absurdo –replicó la auror- Albus está... Bueno, la situación ha cambiado, evidentemente. Sería importante conocer esa información ahora.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo –asintió la anciana directora- Pero ha sido imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer.

- Bueno –continuó Hara- Veremos si yo soy capaz de enmendar eso. ¿Me puede explicar qué ocurrió anoche?

De nuevo, un pergamino y una pluma a vuelo-pluma aparecieron de la varita de la auror.

- Organicé la vigilancia del colegio, tal como me había pedido Albus –empezó a explicar la anciana bruja-, y entonces alguien nos avisó de que había mortífagos cerca de la Torre de Astronomía. Todos nos dirigimos hacia allí, y yo le pedí al profesor Flitwick que fuese a buscar a Severus a sus dependencias para que nos ayudara.

- ¿Sus dependencias? –preguntó la auror extrañada- ¿No hacía rondas de vigilancia como los demas profesores?

Minerva la miró algo turbada.

- No... –murmuró- Albus me pidió que no contara con él para eso. Y después de lo que ha pasado, estoy convencida de que ya debía sospechar algo.

- ¿Cree que sospechaba de Snape?

- No le veo otra explicación –contestó la directora- Albus siempre había demostrado tener una confianza ciega en Severus. Su indicación explícita de que no le avisara para hacer la ronda nocturna, ya me hizo sospechar, y los acontecimientos posteriores han acabado por confirmar mis sospechas.

La auror no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y se limitó a mantener el hechizo sobre su pluma a vuela-pluma.

- Bien –continuó- ¿Qué pasó cuando llegaron a la Torre de Astronomía, profesora?

- Se había iniciado ya el enfrentamiento entre los nuestros y los mortífagos –explicó la directora- Los hechizos y las maldiciones iban y venían de una dirección a otra. Algunos mortífagos se escabulleron escaleras arriba, hacia la Torre, pero cuando alguno de los nuestros intentó seguirlos, salieron despedidos hacia atrás. Parece que los mortífagos habían creado una barrera para impedir que los siguiéramos. Entonces, llegó Snape. Se escabulló entre los contendientes y accedió a las escaleras de la Torre sin ningún problema. Un rato más tarde, los mortífagos volvieron a bajar deprisa y nosotros intentamos retenerlos, pero consiguieron escabullirse. Snape apareció con Draco Malfoy instantes después, y todos los dejamos pasar pensando que perseguía a los mortífagos. Alguien gritó algo, y nuestros rivales abandonaron la pelea para salir corriendo también. Después, me ocupé de los heridos y del resto de alumnos. Bill Weasley había resultado herido también, y me dirigí a la enfermería en cuanto terminé con mis obligaciones. Allí, Harry nos contó lo que había ocurrido en la Torre, y fue cuando nos dijo que Snape había matado a Albus.

La directora tragó saliva, e intentó que sus sentimientos no se vislumbraran en su rostro. Mantuvo su espalda erguida.

- De acuerdo –dijo la auror- Muchas gracias, profesora. Puede avisar a Harry cuando quiera.

Minerva se levantó de su sillón y se encaminó hacia la puerta deteniéndose un momento al lado de Hara.

- El chico está muy afectado –le dijo- Todavía está asimilando todo lo que vivió ayer por la noche. Intenta suavizar las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Desde luego.

McGonagall sonrió y salió de su despacho. La auror se quedó sola, rodeada del silencio, y de todos aquellos aparatos extraños que Albus tenía en su despacho. Emitían sonidos susurrantes y rítmicos en sus repetitivos movimientos, sonidos que no habían sido perceptibles hasta que la estancia había quedado en completo silencio.

Los antiguos directores de Hogwarts la miraban desde sus cuadros, con los rostros graves. Algunos estaban vacíos. Y entonces, su mirada fue a dar con un nuevo retrato, un cuadro en el que Albus Dumbledore aparecía dormitando sentado en un sillón de terciopelo granate. La bruja entreabrió ligeramente los labios llevada por la sorpresa. Se levantó de su silla despacio y se dirigió hacia el cuadro con pasos inseguros.

- Albus... –susurró- Albus...

Pero la figura continuaba dormitando. Quizá el alma del viejo director necesitase todavía de unos días para completar el "viaje", y mostrarse en su cuadro. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la devolvió a la realidad.

Harry Potter entraba en el despacho en aquel momento, seguido por la profesora McGonagall. El chico lucía unas ojeras considerables, y sus mandíbulas apretadas dejaban traslucir la rabia y la impotencia que sentía en su interior. Sin embargo, su mirada era triste y no había ninguna duda de que estaba desconcertado. No era de extrañar. De repente, se había quedado sin referencias, y con un enorme peso sobre sus espaldas, que él creía que debía afrontar solo.

- Me alegro de volver a verla, Sra. Eslitere –le dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano- No me había dicho que era auror.

- Hola Harry –le contestó Hara sonriendo mientras estrechaba su mano- En efecto, soy auror. Veo que la profesora McGonagall ya te ha puesto al corriente del motivo de mi presencia aquí.

El chico asintió.

- Sentaos, por favor –intervino Minerva dirigiéndose hacia su sillón- Como directora en funciones de Hogwarts, considero que es mi deber estar presente durante el interrogatorio de uno de mis alumnos, que además aún es menor de edad. Supongo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la auror.

- Me parece correcto –contestó la aludida mientras volvía a sentarse en la misma silla que había ocupado antes.

Harry se sentó también frente a la auror, y suspiró profundamente esperando el inicio de aquel interrogatorio. Sabía que le iba a resultar muy duro volver a rememorar los acontecimientos vividos el día anterior. Pero, como le había explicado la profesora McGonagall mientras se dirigían hacia su despacho, era una cuestión ineludible, y al menos, sería un miembro de la Orden quien se encargaría de tomarle declaración.

- Harry –le dijo la auror adivinando sus pensamientos-, cuando necesites descansar, dímelo e interrumpiremos esto durante un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

El Gryffindor asintió.

- Bien –continuó la _veela_- Según la información que nos consta, el profesor Dumbledore regresó muy enfermo a Hogwarts después de pasar la tarde contigo. ¿Qué le ocurrió para llegar a ese estado de debilidad?

Harry la miró en silencio.

- No puedo decirlo –contestó pasados unos segundos- Se lo prometí al profesor Dumbledore.

La profesora McGonagall suspiró con fastidio y se removió en su silla. Hara la miró. Su primer intento había sido muy sutil, pero quizá demasiado precipitado. Era mejor no insistir más en ello, al menos, de momento.

- Está bien –continuó- ¿Qué pasó cuando regresasteis?

- Nos aparecimos en Hogdsmade –explicó Harry, aliviado porque la auror no insistiera en su anterior pregunta- El profesor Dumbledore estaba cada vez más débil, y yo le propuse ir a buscar ayuda a Hogwarts. Entonces, él me pidió que fuera a buscar a... –el chico apretó los puños- ¡A ese malnacido!

- Perdona, Harry –le interrumpió la auror- ¿A quién te refieres exactamente?

- A... _Snape_ –contestó el chico con los dientes apretados y haciendo un esfuerzo por pronunciar aquel nombre.

Hara miró a la profesora McGonagall con los ojos entrecerrados. Minerva la miró también con extrañeza.

- Bien, Harry. Continúa, por favor –le pidió la auror- Qué pasó después.

- La Sra. Rosmerta nos había visto y bajó para ayudarnos –continuó el chico- Fue ella la que nos indicó que la marca tenebrosa había aparecido sobre Hogwarts, y entonces, el profesor Dumbledore le pidió dos escobas, y volamos hasta la Torre de Astronomía.

La pluma a vuela-pluma no paraba de escribir, y Hara intentaba retener en su mente, todas y cada una de las palabras de Harry. De momento, podía confirmar la declaración de Rosmerta.

- Cuando llegamos, el profesor Dumbledore volvió a pedirme que fuese a buscar a ese... _traidor_, y...

- Perdona de nuevo, Harry –le interrumpió la auror por segunda vez- ¿Quién es el "_traidor_" exactamente?

- ¡Quién va a ser! –gritó el chico perdiendo el control- ¡Ese malnacido de... _Snape_!

- ¡Sr. Potter! –le recriminó la profesora McGonagall- ¡Le ruego que se calme y que mantenga la compostura y la buena educación! ¡Su forma de comportarse en intolerable!

Harry la miró con los labios apretados aguantándose la rabia, y agarrándose con fuerza a los reposabrazos de su silla.

- Harry –la auror llamó su atención y el chico volvió su mirada hacia ella- Es necesario que especifiques muy claramente los nombres de las personas a las que te refieres, para evitar que yo interprete mal tus palabras, y para que tu declaración sea lo más clara posible, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió, con los labios apretados todavía.

- Bien –continuó Hara- Me decías que al llegar a la Torre de Astronomía, el profesor Dumbledore volvió a pedirte que fueses a buscar al profesor Snape, ¿no es así?

- Sí, así es.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Tan solo unas horas antes, Albus le había pedido explícitamente a McGonagall que no avisara a Severus para hacer la ronda nocturna. Según la misma Minerva, porque ya debía sospechar de él. Y horas más tarde, al regresar extremadamente enfermo, le pidió dos veces a Harry que fuera a buscar al único profesor que no estaba haciendo la ronda, por expresa orden suya. No tenía ningún sentido.

- Continúa, Harry –dijo la auror concentrándose en el interrogatorio de nuevo- ¿Fuiste a buscar al profesor Snape?

- No –dijo el chico- Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, oímos que alguien subía hacia la Torre, y el profesor Dumbledore me inmovilizó un momento antes de que Malfoy abriera la puerta. Entonces, desarmó a Dumbledore. Empezaron a hablar, y Malfoy le dijo que había mortífagos en Hogwarts y que había sido él mismo quien los había introducido allí.

- Disculpa de nuevo, Harry –volvió a interrumpirle la auror- ¿Malfoy no te atacó a ti también?

- No podía verme –explicó el chico- El profesor Dumbledore me obligó a esconderme bajo mi capa de invisibilidad antes de ir a buscar a ese... a _Snape_.

- De acuerdo. Continúa, por favor.

Harry relató cómo Dumbledore le intentó demostrar a Draco que él no era un asesino, y cómo el chico le confesó muy orgulloso que ya había intentado matarlo antes. Cuando Albus le dijo que ya lo sabía, y que Severus lo había estado vigilando durante todo el curso por orden suya, el chico Malfoy afirmó que Snape lo engañaba y que estaba al servicio de Voldemort en realidad. Pero además, dijo algo que llamó la atención de la auror.

- ¿El profesor Snape le hizo una promesa a Narcisa Malfoy? –preguntó extrañada.

- Eso fue lo que dijo Draco –afirmó Harry.

- ¿Qué clase de promesa?

- No lo sé. Dumbledore le interrumpió reafirmando su confianza en... _Snape_ –contestó el chico con los dientes apretados- ¡Maldito sea ese traidor!

- ¡Sr. Potter! –le recriminó la profesora McGonagall por segunda vez.

Hara guardó silencio. Tendría que desechar la teoría de Minerva sobre la desconfianza de Albus hacia Severus. Las últimas palabras de Harry demostraban que el director mantuvo su confianza en él hasta el final. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le pidió a Minerva que no lo avisara para hacer la ronda nocturna? Y aquella promesa con Narcisa Malfoy... ¿Cuándo se había visto Severus con ella? ¿Y para qué? Unos incipientes celos la asaltaron por unos instantes, pero los rechazó de inmediato. Debía concentrarse en aquel interrogatorio.

- Sigue, Harry –le invitó la auror- ¿qué pasó después?

El chico explicó cómo Draco había reparado y utilizado el armario evanescente para introducir a los mortífagos en el colegio, y cómo Dumbledore le había ofrecido su ayuda ante la crítica situación en la que se encontraba. Una oleada de odio recorrió a la auror por unos instantes. Su lejano pariente había caído en lo más bajo que un ser humano podía caer: utilizar a los niños para castigar a sus siervos. No podía ni imaginarse cómo se debía sentir aquel chico, Draco Malfoy, ante la situación que se había visto obligado a vivir.

- Entonces, llegaron cuatro mortífagos –prosiguió Harry-. Se burlaron del profesor Dumbledore al verlo tan débil, y empezaron a presionar a Draco para que cumpliese de una vez con su misión de matarlo. Malfoy no se decidía, y cuando peor estaban las cosas para él, apareció ese trai... _Snape_.

Potter respiraba con dificultad, y parecía que no sería capaz de controlar su rabia por mucho más tiempo. Hara no lo presionó, y dejó que el chico continuase hablando cuando se sintiera capaz de volver a hacerlo. Harry necesitó de unos segundos más para tranquilizarse un poco, antes de proseguir.

- Sus... "amigos" le dijeron que Malfoy no parecía capaz de hacerlo –continuó con las mandíbulas apretadas y todo su cuerpo en tensión. Hara escuchaba en silencio, completamente inmóvil, mientras la pluma a vuela-pluma no dejaba de escribir- Y entonces, el profesor Dumbledore le suplicó por su vida.

La auror frunció el ceño.

- Pero, a pesar de eso, él... –prosiguió el Gryffindor- _Snape_, se adelantó, levantó su varita, y lo mató a sangre fría.

El chico dió un puñetazo contra uno de los reposabrazos de su silla, y se frotó la frente jadeando con rabia.

- Harry –susurró la auror- Si lo necesitas, podemos descansar un rato.

La verdad era que ella también necesitaba hacer un receso y aclarar sus ideas, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Sé que todo esto es muy duro para ti –no menos de lo que estaba siendo para ella misma, pensó la auror-, pero necesito aclarar un par de cosas. ¿Crees que podemos continuar?

Esta vez, el chico asintió.

- Bien –dijo la auror- Has dicho que el profesor Dumbledore suplicó por su vida. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo exactamente?

Harry cerró los ojos y sus labios se movieron como si no fuese él quien estuviese hablando, como si otro hablase a través suyo.

- "_Por favor... Severus..._".

La auror, que había adelantado ligeramente su cuerpo sin darse cuenta, volvió a recostarse en el respaldo de la silla. Por favor, Severus, ¿qué? ¿Por favor, qué? ¿Por favor, no lo hagas? ¿Por favor, hazlo? ¿Hacer, qué? ¿Matarlo? No tenía sentido, no tenía sentido... Lo único que tenía sentido es que Dumbledore no suplicaría jamás por su vida, y mucho menos de aquella forma tan miserable, delante de todos aquellos mortífagos. Y eso hacía que su súplica resultase aún más incomprensible, si es que aquello era una súplica.

Hara dejó reposar todos aquellos pensamientos, y miró a Harry.

- Ahora –continuó- necesito que me expliques exactamente, cómo mató el profesor Snape al profesor Dumbledore.

Harry nunco supo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Eslitere para plantear aquella pregunta. Levantó sus ojos hacia ella, con una mirada vacía, y se aferró con fuerza a los reposabrazos de su silla.

- Le lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_ –contestó como un autómata; de pronto se sentía muy cansado-, y el profesor Dumbledore se elevó en el aire, bajo la marca tenebrosa, y desapareció tras las almenas cayendo lentamente al vacío.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la auror se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Harry sin verlo, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos.

- A ver si lo he entendido bien, Harry –dijo la _veela_- Cuando el profesor Snape conjuró el _Avada Kedavra_, ¿el profesor Dumbledore se elevó en el aire?

- Sí, así es –respondió el chico en un susurro reproduciendo en su mente aquella terrorífica escena.

- ¿Y después cayó al vacío? –insistió la bruja.

Harry asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra debido al nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Hara guardó silencio, y miró a Harry desconcertada. Frunció el ceño. Hacía dieciséis años que era auror y debido a su trabajo, había presenciado muchas muertes a causa de los _Avada_. Incluso ella misma había sido la autora de algunas de ellas. Pero aquella era la primera vez que...

- ¿Hara...? –la voz de Minerva McGonagall la sacó de sus pensamientos.

La auror reaccionó.

- Sí..., sí –dijo removiéndose en su silla; volvió a mirar al chico fijamente- Harry, ¿estás seguro de que fue un _Avada Kedavra_?

- Completamente seguro –le contestó el chico con firmeza.

- De acuerdo –dijo la auror recuperando el control de la situación- ¿Qué pasó después?

Harry relató su frenética persecución por el colegio y los terrenos de Hogwarts, y su afán por detener a Snape en su huída. Con la boca pequeña, explicó cómo su enemigo había rechazado sus ataques con facilidad, y había impedido que otros mortífagos lo atacaran, alegando que él era para el Señor Tenebroso. También explicó cómo Snape había perdido los estribos cuando lo llamó cobarde, aunque se calló muy celosamente cualquier referencia al _Príncipe Mestizo_. Tenía la intención de recuperar aquel libro en el futuro, y no quería que McGonagall conociera su existencia.

A Hara le llamaron la atención dos cosas. Por un lado, si Severus había impedido que otros mortífagos atacaran al chico porque era "para el Señor Tenebroso", ¿por qué no se lo había llevado en aquel momento? Harry estaba solo y prácticamente indefenso allí fuera, en los terrenos, en medio de la noche, rodeado de mortífagos que huían. Tampoco eso tenía sentido. Y por otro lado, aquel adjetivo, "cobarde", le había dolido tanto como si se lo hubiesen dicho a ella misma. Recordó la noche en la que él llegó herido después de su reunión con Voldemort, y la naturaleza de aquellas heridas. Y, a pesar de eso y de que no fuese la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, Severus acudía a la llamada del monstruo cada vez que esta se producía. Quizá fuese un asesino, ella aún no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía es que no era ningún cobarde.

Se controló, y se obligó a regresar sus pensamientos a aquel despacho.

- Continúa Harry –murmuró.

- Lograron escapar –la voz del chico sonaba muy cansada- Yo fui al encuentro de Hagrid, al que le habían incendiado su cabaña durante la huída –ahí estaba la explicación del estado de la casa del semi-gigante-, y juntos nos dirigimos hacia la base de la Torre, donde se habían empezado a congregar estudiantes alrededor del cuerpo del profesor Dumbledore. Parecía que estuviese dormido, y yo le coloqué bien sus gafas, que estaban un poco torcidas por la caída, y le limpié un reguero de sangre que se escapaba por su boca...

La profesora McGonagall, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces, cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva, aunque mantuvo su espalda erguida, sin permitirse desfallecer ni un solo momento.

- Después, fui a la enfermería, donde ya estaban casi todos reunidos –continuó el chico con la voz quebrada-, y les expliqué lo que había pasado.

La pluma a vuela-pluma dejó de escribir en el momento en el que el chico calló. Se quedaron en silencio mientras los rítmicos sonidos de los aparatos que había en el despacho, se dejaban oír de nuevo. Cada una de las tres personas que allí había, se perdió en sus propios pensamientos durante unos instantes, y los sentimientos encontrados los invadieron durante ese breve espacio de tiempo.

- Gracias, Harry –la auror rompió el silencio haciendo que los demás volvieran a la realidad- Eso es todo.

Le entregó el pergamino con su declaración escrita, para que la firmara. El chico se la devolvió una vez lo hubo hecho, sin haberla leído siquiera.

- Puedes retirarte, Harry –le indicó la directora.

El chico se levantó lentamente de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Harry –le detuvo la profesora- ¿Estás bien?

El Gryffindor asintió y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hara se masajeó las sienes con los dedos. Después, miró a McGonagall mientras recogía el pergamino y la pluma a vuela-pluma, y se ponía en pie.

- Gracias por todo, profesora –le dijo- Me gustaría hablar con el profesor Flitwick, y con Hagrid, si no tiene ningún inconveniente. Y también, quisiera pedirle autorización para examinar la Torre de Astronomía.

- No tengo ningún inconveniente en que hagas ninguna de esas cosas, Hara –le contestó la anciana bruja poniéndose también en pie- Pero no entiendo de qué te va a servir todo eso. Me parece que la declaración de Harry ha dejado las cosas muy claras.

- Quizá sí –replicó la auror pensativa- Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que no encajan en esa declaración. Y, al fin y al cabo, Harry no ha aportado ninguna prueba de todo lo que ha dicho.

- ¿Estás insinuando que ha podido mentir? –preguntó la directora un tanto enojada.

- En absoluto –respondió la _veela_ rápidamente- Pero siendo el único testigo, mi obligación es comprobar que sus acusaciones son ciertas.

Minerva McGonagall la miró en silencio con intensidad. No le había gustado nada aquella insinuación sobre Harry, pero quiso pensar que las intenciones de Hara eran buenas, y que en su voluntad estaba conocer la verdad. De todas formas, era la auror que el Ministerio había designado para llevar aquel caso, así que tampoco podía impedirle que hiciera su trabajo.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer –le dijo dejándose caer en su silla de nuevo- Y avísame cuando te marches, para poder despedirme de ti.

- Muchas gracias, profesora. Así lo haré.

Cuando abandonó el despacho, la auror sabía que había obviado un tema muy importante durante el interrogatorio de Harry. El chico todavía no le había contado dónde estuvo con Dumbledore la tarde anterior, y era de vital importancia conocer ese dato. Sólo así podría saber cuál era el motivo del grave empeoramiento de la salud del anciano director en tan pocas horas. Por alguna razón que aún no era capaz de definir, sentía que aquella información era decisiva.

Encontró al profesor Flitwick en el ala oeste del castillo, justo en el momento en el que salía de la Casa de Ravenclaw, de la que era jefe, después de haber estado hablando con sus estudiantes sobre los terribles acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en el colegio la noche anterior.

El mago estaba muy afectado. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber sido él quien avisara a Snape. Se preguntaba si Dumbledore aún seguiría vivo en el caso de que él no hubiese obedecido las órdenes de McGonagall. Hara también se preguntaba lo mismo, pero por unas razones muy diferentes a las que tenía el profesor.

La auror le puso al corriente de la razón de su presencia en el colegio aquella mañana, y le informó de que le acababa de tomar declaración a Harry Potter.

- Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas, profesor –le dijo mientras paseaban por el Claustro de Hogwarts- Si no tiene ningún inconveniente.

- Por supuesto que no –le contestó el pequeño mago- Adelante.

De nuevo, un pergamino y una pluma a vuela-pluma hicieron su aparición de la varita de la auror.

- Cuando llegó a las dependencias del profesor Snape –empezó a decir la bruja-, ¿le pareció que se disponía a salir, o ya se había acomodado?

- Bueno, no se había acomadado exactamente –respondió el profesor-, pero tampoco me dio la sensación de que se dispusiera a salir. Estaba vestido, pero tenía la casaca desabrochada, y algunos botones de la camisa también. Lo encontré sentado en la mesa de su despacho, y me dio la sensación de que estaba corrigiendo los trabajos de sus alumnos.

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó cuando usted le dijo que había mortífagos en Hogwarts?

- Me miró detenidamente –respondió el mago- Pero no sabría decirle qué era lo que pasó por su cabeza en aquel momento. No sé si usted lo conocía mucho, pero le puedo asegurar que Snape era el hombre del rostro inescrutable. Se limitó a levantarse de su silla, se abrochó los botones, y... ya no recuerdo nada más. Según me han contado después, parece ser que me dejó inconsciente y salió.

El pequeño profesor se quedó en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos y hundido en sus sentimientos de culpa.

- No se atormente más, Flitwick –murmuró la bruja con dulzura- Usted hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

El profesor asintió levemente mientras le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa. Se despidió de él pocos minutos después, y se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

El guardabosques se hallaba muy atareado intentando retirar los escombros del interior de su cabaña. Había un enorme cubo con agua sucia en la puerta del habitáculo, y las paredes exteriores estaban húmedas y algo más limpias que cuando las había visto aquella mañana al llegar a Hogwarts.

No conocía mucho a Hagrid. Mientras estudió en Hogwarts apenas tuvo contacto con él, y tampoco intimaron demasiado dentro de la Orden del Fénix. Sabía que, a pesar de su aspecto, Hagrid era un hombre muy sentimental y muy inocente. Y también sabía que adoraba a Dumbledore.

Se saludaron con cortesía, y él empezó a sollozar cuando ella le explicó por qué estaba en Hogwarts.

- ¡Quién iba a pensar que Snape sería capaz de semejante atrocidad! –exclamó entre hipidos- Pero todos se equivocan si piensan que engañó al profesor Dumbledore. Él ya lo había calado hacía tiempo, sí señor. El profesor Dumbledore no era tan tonto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que ·"ya lo había calado", Hagrid? –preguntó la auror extremadamente interesada en aquellas palabras del guardabosque.

El semi-gigante se inclinó hacia ella entrecerrando los ojos, como si se dispusiera a explicarle un gran secreto. La auror también se acercó ligeramente hacia él, disponiéndose a escuchar.

- Los oí discutir una noche en el Bosque Prohibido –le susurró muy cerca de su oído- Snape le decía a Dumbledore que no estuviera tan seguro, porque a lo mejor él ya no quería hacerlo. Y Dumbledore le contestó que eso no era posible, porque ya había aceptado hacerlo y ahora no podía echarse atrás. Fue muy duro con él, y supo ponerlo en su lugar.

Cuando terminó de hablar, el guardabosque se volvió a incorporar lentamente, y la miró desde arriba con una expresión satisfecha mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué era eso que Snape debía hacer, pero no quería hacer? –preguntó la auror un tanto confundida.

Hagrid se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé –dijo- Eso no lo oí, pero Dumbledore supo ponerlo en su lugar.

- ¿Y recuerdas cuándo ocurrió eso?

- A principios de año, más o menos –respondió el guardabosque haciendo memoria- Creo que fue en Febrero.

- Está bien, Hagrid. Gracias por la información. No te molesto más –se despidió la bruja bastante desconcertada.

El guardabosque movió su manaza en el aire, a modo de despedida, y continuó retirando escombros del interior de la cabaña.

Aquella conversación en el Bosque Prohibido le resultaba extremadamente familiar. Y de pronto, un recuerdo no demasiado lejano llegó hasta su consciente. _"¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero hacerlo? ¡No puede obligarme!_". Aquella fue la noche en la que Severus destrozó el salón del apartamento que compartían juntos mientras farfullaba frases inconexas contra Dumbledore. Y además, también había ocurrido en el mes de Febrero. La discusión en el Bosque Prohibido y la reacción de Severus en el apartamento, parecían encajar perfectamente, como si fuese un puzzle. Tenía sentido. ¿Pero qué era lo que tenía que hacer Severus, y por qué se resistía a hacerlo?

Cuando llegó a las escaleras que conducían hacia la Torre de Astronomía, pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos las devastadoras consecuencias del enfrentamiento de la noche anterior. Parte del techo se había venido abajo, y el suelo estaba cubierto de escombros, polvo y suciedad. Accedió con dificultad a las escaleras de la Torre y ascendió. Arriba todo parecía normal. No había ningún indicio de que allí se hubiese producido un asesinato.

Hara sacó su varita y se dispuso a "peinar" la zona. En aquel momento echó de menos a Colin. Él era el experto en detectar hechizos, por muy sencillos que estos fueran, y por muy escasa huella mágica que dejasen. Ella sólo sería capaz de detectar las maldiciones y los hechizos más potentes. Bueno, más valía eso que nada.

_- Maleficus vestigium!_ **(1)** –invocó la auror.

De su varita surgió una especie de nube grisácea ligeramente brillante y translúcida, que envolvió todo el lugar. La auror observó con cuidado. Un tenue rayo verde surgía de algún punto cercano a donde se encontraba ella, y ascendía hacia el cielo. Era un rastro bastante potente, y Hara lo identificó enseguida. Su estela mágica no dejaba lugar a dudas. Era _Morsmordre_, el hechizo oscuro que servía para invocar la Marca Tenebrosa, y el sello de los asesinatos mortífagos.

Continuó observando el interior de aquella nube grisácea durante algunos minutos más, pero ningún otro maleficio se reveló ante sus ojos.

"_Imposible_", pensó, "_falta el _Avada Kedavra_; es lo suficientemente potente como para que hasta yo sea capaz de rastrearlo_".

Se dio unos minutos más para detectar la maldición asesina que, sin duda, se había invocado en aquel lugar algunas horas antes, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

"_No puede ser... Excepto si..._".

Era la única explicación... lógica.

Se frotó la barbilla algo nerviosa mientras el corazón empezaba a latirle un poco más acelerado de lo normal. No era experta en aquellos menesteres, pero tenía que intentar rastrear los hechizos menores. Disipó la nube gris, e invocó otro hechizo.

_- Veneficus vestigium!_ **(2)**.

Esta vez, la nube que surgió de su varita era ligeramente amarillenta, con suaves destellos dorados y prácticamente transparente. En su interior pudo vislumbrar el rastro de varios hechizos no oscuros, apenas visibles y que le costó identificar. Parecía haber un rayo rosáceo, o de un rojo muy ténue, que debia corresponder al _Expelliarmus_ con el que el chico Malfoy había desarmado a Dumbledore. También le pareció distinguir un casi invisible rayo blanquecino que se dirigía hacia el parapeto de las almenas. Quizá correspondía al _Petríficus Totalus_ con el que el director había inmovilizado a Harry, pero no estaba segura. Y después había otro hechizo más, de un tono que parecía verdoso, pero apenas perceptible, y cuyo rastro no pertenecía a la magia oscura. Parecía un encantamiento de elevación, quizá un _Wingardum Leviosa_, o algo parecido a eso.

Y no había nada más. Aquello era desconcertante. O más bien sorprendente, si lo que empezaba a sospechar se acababa confirmando. Pero Dumbledore había muerto allí la noche anterior. Lo habían matado allí mismo... ¿O no?

Su cabeza iba a estallar. Demasiada información acumulada en demasiado poco tiempo. Necesitaba dejar reposar su mente para poder asimilar todo aquello. En aquel momento, todos los datos se mezclaban sin ninguna conexión lógica.

Había terminado en Hogwarts. Tenía que regresar al Ministerio de Magia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La cabeza le dolía terriblemente cuando entró en el Departamento de Aurores, donde el bullicio de aquella madrugada se había incrementado. Había un ejemplar de la segunda edición de _El Profeta_ de aquel día tirado por ahí, y Hara pudo leer en sus titulares de primera página la noticia del asesinato de Dumbledore, junto a una discreta acusación hacia el Ministerio de Magia por no tener ni una sola pista del paradero del asesino, más de siete horas después de haberse cometido el delito.

"_Esto va a empeorar_", pensó la auror, "_Me apuesto algo a que en dos ediciones más nos empezarán a llamar ineptos e inútiles_".

Dejó el periódico, y se abrió camino entre el bullicio dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de su jefe. Mientras avanzaba, la imagen de un tipo se coló por el rabillo de su ojo. Volvió la cabeza hacia él para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba. Cerca de la pared que quedaba a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada al Departamento, uno de los aurores pertenecientes al Cuerpo Mágico Especial de Seguridad del Ministro de Magia, se hallaba de pie, observándola. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados. Todos sus músculos estaban en tensión.

Hara lo miró con recelo y se volvió hacia la pared de la derecha. Aquellos tipos nunca trabajaban solos, y tomaban posiciones siempre de la misma manera. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba ella, una auror que pertenecía al mismo Cuerpo Especial que su compañero, mirándola también, y exactamente igual de tensa.

"_¿Qué gárgolas hacen aquí dos aurores especiales del Ministro?_".

Decidió que lo prioritario en aquel momento era hablar con Stewart, así que alcanzó la puerta de su despacho y entró sin llamar.

El jefe de aurores la miró sorprendido, e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior, a través de los grandes ventanales de su despacho.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le preguntó un tanto nervioso.

- Fui a tomarle declaración a Harry Potter –le contestó fingiendo estar sorprendida- Yo te pedí el caso, y tú me firmaste la autorización, ¿no lo recuerdas?

El auror entreabrió los labios ligeramente, y recogió el pergamino que Hara le ofrecía en aquel momento. Mientras lo leía, sus ojos se agrandaban cada vez más.

- Lleva tu firma Stewart –insistió la auror con descaro- Tú mismo puedes comprobarlo.

Orwen levantó su mirada hacia ella totalmente desconcertado. No recordaba haber escrito y firmado aquella autorización. Lo único que recordaba era que le había negado el caso a Eslitere.

Ante su silencio, la bruja sacó un segundo pergamino de su túnica.

- Aquí está la declaración firmada del único testigo del asesinato –le dijo mientras le extendía el documento.

Stewart la miraba con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Miró aquel pergamino sin ver nada. Su mente era un caos considerable en aquel momento. Si el Ministro de Magia se enteraba de que él había autorizado a Eslitere para meter las narices en aquel caso, iba a tener graves problemas.

Dos horas antes había mantenido una larga conversación con Scrimgeour, justo cuando los periódicos empezaban a insinuar que el Ministerio no tenía aún ninguna pista del asesino, y la reacción de la sociedad mágica no se había hecho esperar. La gente se sentía extremadamente insegura ante la terrible noticia del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, y el Ministerio de Magia no parecía ofrecer la seguridad y la protección que se necesitaba en aquel momento. Todavía no había podido comprobar si la información que les había proporcionado Mundungus Fletcher era cierta o no, pero eso no pareció importarle demasiado al Ministro. Acusar a Hara Eslitere de complicidad en el asesinato de Dumbledore, les haría ganar tiempo, calmaría los ánimos de la sociedad mágica, y le daría a los periodistas carnaza para devorar. Por ese motivo, el mismo Ministro de Magia le había proporcionado a dos de sus aurores personales, para que esperasen el regreso de Eslitere al Departamento, y la pudieran detener sin armar demasiado revuelo. Pero, al parecer, la bruja se les había escabullido, y había conseguido llegar hasta su despacho sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Y ahora la tenía allí, delante suyo, y resultaba que él le había autorizado para que le tomara declaración al único testigo de aquel maldito asesinato.

- De acuerdo –balbuceó- Lo leeré en cuanto pueda. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo.

La auror se encogió de hombros y salió del despacho. En cuanto traspasó la puerta dejó de actuar. No le había sido ajena la mirada nerviosa de Stewart hacia el exterior de su despacho, a través de los ventanales, ni tardó en relacionarla con la presencia de los aurores personales del Ministro en el Departamento. Aurores que no habían apartado su mirada de ella unos minutos antes. Estaban allí por ella.

La bruja pensó con rapidez. La noticia de _El Profeta_ y el nerviosismo en el que parecía haber caído la sociedad mágica, la información que Mundungus había proporcionado y que Stewart conocía. Las cosas habían podido avanzar mucho durante las horas que ella había estado ausente. La conclusión era más que evidente: iban a detenerla por complicidad con el asesino de Dumbledore.

Su cuerpo se llenó de adrelina y, en ese momento, Colin se acercó a ella.

- Por la expresión de tu rostro –le susurró- creo intuir que ya te has dado cuenta de que tienes problemas.

- Colin –murmuró la auror mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Yo no soy cómplice de ningún asesinato.

- Lo sé –le contestó él sonriéndole levemente- Y los chicos también lo saben.

- Gracias –dijo ella aliviada- Escúchame, le he tomado declaración al único testigo, y hay muchas cosas que no están claras en ese crimen.

- Claro –le replicó el auror- Pero ahora eso no es lo prioritario.

Y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, le indicó a su jefa que mirase hacia la izquierda. El auror del Ministro intentaba abrirse paso hacia ella discretamente.

- No hagas nada –continuó Colin- Sólo espera a tener vía libre, y lárgate de aquí inmediatamente. Los chicos y yo nos encargamos de todo.

- Espera –murmuró la bruja- Colin, me gustaría que tú me sustituyeras al frente del equipo.

Él asintió sorprendido, pero complacido a la vez, y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Colin –volvió a detenerlo la auror; él se volvió- Gracias. Díselo también a los chicos.

El mago le guiñó un ojo, y se alejó de ella silbando una melodía de moda, con las manos en los bolsillos. Hara se dirigió hacia su mesa sin dejar de vigilar a los aurores del Ministro, y esperó.

Obedeciendo una imperceptible señal de Colin, Nymphadora Tonks se dirigió "distraída" hacia el auror del Ministro, que ya se hallaba muy cerca de la mesa de Eslitere. Evidentemente, acabó chocando con él. Eso no habría supuesto mayor altercado, si no hubiese sido porque la auror convirtió aquel encontronazo en algo verdaderamente aparatoso. Se lanzó prácticamente contra el mago enredando sus piernas en las de él, y provocando que ambos se precipitaran contra el suelo en una estruendosa caída que se llevó por delante tres sillas, y desvió una de las mesas como un metro más allá de su lugar original. La bruja que estaba sentada en aquella mesa, se levantó precipitadamente de su silla para evitar ser arrollada también, y empujó sin querer a dos aurores más que pasaban por detrás suyo en aquel momento, y que a su vez, cayeron de bruces sobre otra mesa, cuyo ocupante cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Todo aquel jaleo distrajo a la auror del Ministro, que se había mantenido en su posición durante todo aquel tiempo, lo suficiente como para que Diana sacara sus dos varitas de los bolsillos de su túnica, y conjurase un doble hechizo de camuflaje en ambos extremos de la oficina del Departamento. Dos explosiones de chispas negras y opacas estallaron entonces, provocando los gritos de los aurores que se hallaban cerca, y que reaccionaron de manera instintiva levantándose de sus asientos de repente, y provocando la caída de otros aurores que tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino en aquel momento.

El Departamento se había sumido en el caos más absoluto. Ningún mueble estaba en su lugar, y el gentío alborotado hacía imposible dirigirse a ningúna parte de la oficina sin tropezarse con nadie. A esas alturas, el auror del Ministro ya había conseguido desembarazarse de Tonks, y se había puesto en pie dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la mesa de Eslitere. _Rompehuesos_ se hizo invisible, y se desapareció en aquel preciso momento, apareciéndose de nuevo, invisible aún, detrás del auror del Ministro. Le puso la zancadilla y le dio un empujón, provocándole una nueva caída e impidiendo que se volviese a poner en pie al mantenerlo atrapado entre las patas de una mesa. El auror no entendía por qué no se podía mover, ya que, aparentemente, no había nada que se lo impidiera, y luchaba contra aquel obstáculo invisible que no podía ver.

Eslitere aprovechó aquel momento para ponerse en pie e intentar avanzar hacia la puerta del Departamento, pero era casi imposible moverse entre todo aquel caos. Sally acudió en su ayuda escabulléndose entre el gentío gracias a su pequeño tamaño, y le abrió un pequeño camino conjurando ligeros _Expeliarmus_ contra los aurores que impedían que Hara pudiera avanzar.

La auror del Ministro, sin embargo, no se había movido apenas de su posición cerca de la parte derecha de la puerta, y Connigton avanzó hacia ella aplicándole un _Levicorpus_ suave que la trasladó hacia el interior de la oficina, donde se vio envuelta en el tumulto descuidando su vigilancia.

Gracias a la ayuda de Sally, Eslitere pudo alcanzar la salida por fin, no sin dificultades, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Probablemente, a la auror del Ministro le había dado tiempo de asegurarse que la _veela_ no podría salir, antes de ser lanzada contra el tumulto. En aquel momento, un rayo mágico impactó contra la puerta, y esta se abrió de par en par. Hara se volvió un tanto sobresaltada. Colin le sonreía desde el fondo de la oficina mientras se llevaba dos dedos a su sien, y le hacía un gesto de despedida guiñándole un ojo.

La auror se permitió unos instantes para mirar por última vez a los miembros de su equipo. Sus aurores... Sin duda, los mejores del Departamento.

- Gracias, chicos... –murmuró para sí misma.

Sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente antes de echarse la capucha de su túnica sobre la cabeza, y salir de allí rápidamente.

Intentó desaparecerse, pero le fue imposible. El edificio entero debía tener un hechizo antidesaparición. Claro, era una precacución básica, de principiante. Se dirigió deprisa hacia los ascensores intentando no correr, para no llamar la atención. Alcanzó el vestíbulo del Ministerio sin demasiados problemas, y allí, amparada entre la cantidad de magos y brujas que lo abarrotaban, se dirigió hacia una de las chimeneas y desapareció por ella.

Stewart había presenciado todo aquel caos desde la puerta de su despacho, impotente, y cuando todo empezó a calmarse de nuevo, escuchó el grito del auror del Ministro.

- ¡¿Dónde diablos está esa bruja?!

Su compañera rastreó con la mirada cada rincón del Departamento, y ambos se movieron de un lado a otro evidentemente nerviosos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta de par en par, y salieron corriendo hacia ella perdiéndose en el pasillo de acceso.

Stewart dirigió su mirada instintivamente hacia los aurores que formaban el equipo de Eslitere. También ellos le miraban a él, con una inocente expresión en sus rostros, y después volvieron a sus quehaceres como si nada hubiese pasado. Diana, hija de _muggles_, continuó masticando su chicle, costumbre que había adquirido siendo niña, y que no había podido abandonar nunca. _Rompehuesos_ empezó a limpiarse las uñas con la punta de su varita, como siempre hacía. Connigton volvió a coger el libro que estaba leyendo antes de iniciarse todo el alboroto. Sally se pintaba los labios de carmín mirándose en un pequeño espejito de mano. Tonks impedía que un tintero se precipitase contra el suelo, con la ayuda de su varita. Y Colin proseguía la lectura del informe que estaba leyendo mientras volvía a silbar la misma melodía de moda que antes.

Stewart se metió en su despacho dando un portazo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hara sabía que, con toda probabilidad, su casa estaría vigilada, así que decidió no aparecerse en la chimenea de su salón. Por otro lado, la chimenea del apartamento que compartía con Severus no estaba incluída en la Red Flu del Ministerio, por razones de seguridad. Tendría que dar un pequeño rodeo para llegar hasta allí, y sólo le quedaba un lugar donde poder ir. La casa de sus padres, vacía ahora desde hacía más de un año, cuando los sacó precipitadamente del país para esconderlos.

Cuando salió de la chimenea, su mirada rastreó sorprendida aquel salón, ahora desconocido para ella. Los muebles estaban volcados y pateados, los libros deshojados y tirados por el suelo, las cortinas de las ventanas rasgadas, y los sofás destrozados. No se había salvado ni un solo objeto de adorno, que habían sido hechos añicos con diversos hechizos, y todo se hallaba cubierto de una capa de polvo de varios centímetros.

Desde que sus padres habían abandonado aquella casa, Hara no había regresado allí ni una sola vez, y encontrarla en aquellas condiciones le causó una punzada de dolor. No había duda de que Voldemort envió allí a sus mortífagos para matar a su padre, tal como Severus le había advertido más de un año atrás, y que estos, llevados por la rabia al encontrar la casa vacía, la habían destrozado.

Caminó entre los escombros sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No podía demorarse allí demasiado tiempo. Si los del Ministerio de Magia no la encontraban en su casa, quizá se les ocurriría probar suerte en la casa de sus padres. Se volvió para alejarse de la ventana y no ser vista desde el exterior cuando se desapareciese, y en ese instante, pisó algo que parecía muy pequeño. Se agachó y recogió el objeto del suelo. Era la medallita que su madre le había regalado cuando cumplió los once años, antes de ir a Hogwarts. Había pertenecido a su familia materna desde hacía varias generaciones, y era costumbre que pasara de madres a hijas. La medallita tenía grabada una figura que representaba un ave-_veela_, y Hara la apretó contra su pecho cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La había olvidado allí cuando se marchó de su casa para irse a vivir con Severus, diecinueve años atrás. Abrió su mano lentamente y se la colocó alrededor del cuello escondiéndola bajo su blusa. Después, se desapareció.

El apartamento que compartía con Severus era el lugar más seguro al que podía ir en aquel momento. Nadie, ni siquiera Remus, conocía su existencia. Se apareció allí cuando ya había pasado el mediodía. Habían transcurrido quince horas desde que Albus Dumbledore había muerto, y lo primero que hizo fue rastrear la presencia de seres mágicos en la casa durante las últimas horas. El último vestigio tenía una antigüedad de más dos días, y el rastro era el suyo propio. Severus aún no había vuelto allí en todo ese tiempo. Le quedaban algo más de seis días para cumplir con su parte del trato, y esperaba que lo hiciera porque, en aquel momento, ya no tenía tan claro eso de entregarse a Voldemort...

Se sentía extremadamente cansada, tanto, que no habría sabido decir cuáles eran sus sentimientos ante todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban totalmente colapsados debido al cansancio, y al enorme afluente de información que había recopilado en tan poco tiempo. Se dirigió directamente hacia el sofá de la salita, y se quedó dormida en cuanto recostó su cabeza en el cojín.

Seis horas más tarde el sonido de una aparación la despertó sobresaltándola. Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. Al lado de la chimenea, una figura oscura se erguía mirándola fijamente. Su rostro estaba demacrado, y sus ropas negras, un tanto polvorientas y arrugadas.

- Hola, Hara –murmuró Severus.

:

**(1)** Rastro de hechizos oscuros.

**(2)** Rastro de hechizos (no oscuros, se entiende :P)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Próximo capítulo... emmm... todavía no sé el título, ¡pero sí sé lo que va a pasar! Muahahahahaaaaaaaa...!! (lo sé, soy maligna :P)**

**Estos días he escrito otro oneshot. Se titula "Yo odio", y es sobre Sirius Black. Este es el enlace (tenéis que quitarle los espacios):**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 2 2 8 4 8 3 / 1 / Y o o d i o**

**Mis agradecimientos, desde aquí, por sus reviews para este fic a Lily Luna, y a Rhayma. ¡Gracias, chicas! ;)**


	44. El traidor

**¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Disculpad que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero este capítulo me ha costado bastante, creo que lo he reescrito como cuatro veces y, además, hemos tenido un evento familiar que me ha quitado mucho tiempo.**

**Como siempre, mis agradecimientos a mis "correctores" particulares, Atenea Weasley, Rhayma y mi "Snape" particular ;). Atenea concretamente, fue la que buscó en Internet, hace dos años, la información que Hara consigue en la _British Library_ en este capítulo. Un día de estos os contaré la historia...:P**

**Mis agradecimientos también a los lectores que han dejado sus reviews, VISS, MakaBeRed, MoonyMarauderGirl, sweet fairy (¡gracias por tu apoyo! ;)) y tinkabella feid.**

**Sobre tinkabella, quisiera decir que es una de mis autoras favoritas y que recomiendo su fic "Amici Mei" muy especialmente. No os va a defraudar, os lo aseguro ;).**

**Y ahora, a leer :).**

EL TRAIDOR:

En aquel momento, mientras lo miraba enfocando la visión de sus ojos somnolientos, Hara se hizo consciente del miedo que había pasado durante aquellas horas. Miedo a perderlo de nuevo, miedo a no volver a verlo nunca más, miedo a la soledad. Los acontecimientos se habían desarrollado a una velocidad tan vertiginosa en tan escaso espacio de tiempo, que no había podido permitirse el lujo de sentir. Pero ahora, mientras la imagen de él se adhería a sus pupilas, todos aquellos sentimientos aparcados en el fondo de su consciencia, se desparramaron como aguas embravecidas. Y sin pensar en absolutamente nada más, se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con la avidez de un hambriento.

Se comieron los labios durante unos escasos segundos, el tiempo suficiente como para que ella volviera a recuperar la cordura cuando recordó que él estaba acusado del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore. Separó sus labios de los de él tan bruscamente como los había unido. La expresión de su rostro se tornó grave, y su mirada se enfrió. Severus percibió el cambio, pero no se movió, ni dijo nada.

La bruja se volvió y se dirigió lentamente hacia el mueble-bar, dándole la espalda. Conjuró dos vasos e hizo que la botella de firewhisky vertiera su cobrizo contenido en ellos con la ayuda de su varita. Cogió los vasos y le entregó uno a Severus. Él se quitó la capa, y lo aceptó. Antes de beber el primer sorbo, ambos se miraron gravemente, en silencio.

Hara fue la primera en bajar la mirada y beber.

- Harry lo presenció todo escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad, y hoy le he tomado declaración –le dijo rompiendo el silencio; el mago frunció el ceño- Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad.

La bruja bebió otro trago para darse valor antes de volver a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- El chico afirma que tú has matado a Albus Dumbledore –necesitó hacer una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir- ¿Ha mentido Harry Potter?

- No –contestó él con absoluta claridad- Potter no ha mentido.

La auror tragó saliva, apretando los labios, y depositó su vaso sobre la mesita del salón. Se retorció las manos con nerviosismo. Todas sus dudas y todas sus esperanzadoras sospechas sobre aquel caso, se habían venido abajo de un plumazo. Severus acababa de confesar su crimen. Estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

Él la escrutaba entrecerrando los ojos. Temía su reacción. Quizá estaba a punto de perderla de nuevo, y esta vez no habría vuelta atrás. Ella le había pedido la verdad, y él la había traicionado.

La verdad... ¡Qué concepto tan inexacto! ¿Cuál era la verdad? Su vida estaba plagada de engaños y de mentiras para esconder siempre la verdad. Su verdad. Había llegado demasiado lejos y no podía echarlo todo a perder ahora. Era imposible ofrecerle la verdad.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella de repente volviéndose hacia el mago furiosa- ¿Has vuelto con él? ¿Eres un mortífago de nuevo? ¿O es que nunca dejaste de serlo?

Severus guardó silencio sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella empezó a respirar con fuerza. La adrenalina se extendía por todo su cuerpo conforme iba asimilando poco a poco la respuesta que él le había dado antes. Se resistía a creer que Severus le hubiese estado mintiendo durante todo aquel tiempo, que la hubiera engañado de aquella manera. Decenas de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente. Quería saber. ¡Necesitaba saber! Pero él se mantenía encerrado en su silencio, mirándola con aquellos ojos negros que la desarmaban por completo.

Los segundos pasaban en silencio y ella no lo pudo soportar más. Se adelantó dos pasos hasta quedar frente a él, mientras la rabia comenzaba a invadir su ánimo.

- ¡Contesta a mis preguntas! ¡Di algo! ¡Háblame! –le gritó mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con sus puños.

Severus Snape soportó aquel ataque de furia sin moverse, en silencio, y con los ojos cerrados. El contenido de su vaso caía al suelo a salpicones debido al movimiento producido por los golpes. Cuando éstos empezaron a menguar, abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en los de ella.

- Confía en mí –le dijo con una voz profunda.

Hara dejó de golpearlo al oírlo hablar, y lo miró con el desconcierto reflejado en su rostro.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó bajando los brazos lentamente.

- Te pido que confíes en mí –volvió a decir él.

Hara emitió una carcajada seca, entre divertida e incrédula, y una mueca sarcástica torció su boca. Lo miró fijamente y la gravedad volvió a su rostro.

- Me lo estás diciendo en serio... –dijo mientras se confirmaba a sí misma en voz alta la petición de Severus.

Él asintió.

- Me acabas de confesar que has matado a Dumbledore –murmuró ella respirando entrecortadamente-, no me das ninguna explicación, ni contestas a mis preguntas y aún así, me pides que confíe en ti.

- Sí –la profunda voz del hombre volvió a retumbar clara en la estancia.

La auror suspiró profundamente intentando recobrar el control sobre sí misma, perdiéndose en sus ojos de oscuridad de nuevo, intentando leer lo que ellos escondían. Necesitaba hacerlo, quería confiar en él... Pero, ¿cómo podía ante su propia confesión?

- Por favor... –le suplicó- Necesito algo más...

Ella estaba prácticamente apoyada en su pecho, los labios de Severus casi rozando su nariz. Sólo necesitaba inclinarse un poco más para poder besarla. Se moría por besarla de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué debo confiar en ti? –insistió ella casi en un susurro.

Severus se preguntó si realmente todo aquello valía tanto como para sacrificarla a ella también. No podía cometer ningún error, pero la verdad era que ya lo había cometido. No había sido el fiel colaborador de Albus Dumbledore que el viejo mago creía que era. Pero eso sólo lo sabían el finado director y él mismo. En el último momento había desobedecido las órdenes, y Dumbledore lo supo instantes antes de morir. Había sido su pequeño acto de rebeldía, el que habría podido estropearlo todo, el que no le importó realizar delante de cuatro mortífagos. Se había arriesgado demasiado, pero, por suerte, la jugada le salió bien. Darle a Hara lo que ella necesitaba en aquellos momentos, era mucho menos arriesgado que lo que hizo en la Torre de Astronomía.

- ¿Por qué debes confiar en mí? –repitió como si se lo estuviese preguntando a sí mismo.

Ella lo miraba expectante mientras asentía. Necesitaba aquella respuesta como el sediento necesita de agua.

- Para que no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error dos veces –contestó el mago finalmente.

Hara se separó ligeramente de él. La súplica y el desconcierto desaparecieron de su rostro por completo, y agrandó sus ojos sin apartar su mirada de la de Severus.

El mismo error, su error, su tortura, la evidencia engañosa que los sumió a ambos en un infierno que duró catorce años. Ahora se enfrentaba a otra evidencia, un asesinato, con un testigo, con una confesión, todo estaba muy claro, no había ningún margen de error. Y, sin embargo, ella sabía muy bien que las cosas no siempre eran tan simples como aparentaban ser. No debía cometer el mismo error por segunda vez...

"_¿Una confesión?"_, pensó de repente. Él sólo había afirmado que Harry Potter no mintió. ¿Pero qué podía significar aquello? ¿Que el chico decía la verdad o que _creía_ que decía la verdad? ¿Y cuál era la verdad? Hace quince años, ella habría afirmado sin dudar que Severus traicionó su amor con aquella maldita tortura. Aquella fue la verdad en la que ella creyó sin ningún atisbo de duda, pero en realidad, nada fue lo que parecía ser y ella cometió el mayor error de su vida. Ahora no debía cometer el mismo error otra vez. ¿Pero dónde estaba el error? ¿Dónde estaba el engaño? ¿Cuál era la verdad oculta esta vez?

Severus. El maestro del engaño, el hombre oscuro, silencioso, el de las verdades ocultas. Su hombre. Y ella lo amaba. No podía remediar eso. Nunca había podido.

- Confía en mí –la voz del mago resonó profunda de nuevo mientras levantaba su mano con la palma hacia arriba ofreciéndosela a ella.

El rostro de la bruja se relajó.

- Confío en ti –le susurró al mismo tiempo que dejaba descansar su mano sobre la de él.

El mago cerró sus dedos lentamente envolviendo la mano de Hara en la suya.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un luminoso brillo plateado se filtro a través de sus párpados, hiriéndole los ojos. En aquel momento el reloj de cuco de la salita dio la hora. Eran las seis de la mañana. Se incorporó en la cama desperezándose, al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en el _Patronus_ de Minerva McGonagall que esperaba paciente para darle su mensaje. Una vez se aseguró de que la bruja estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para escucharlo, empezó a hablar.

"_Esta noche, a las 20:00 h, en La Madriguera_"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y el _Patronus_ empezó a desvanecerse. Severus, a su lado, comenzaba a despertar, y tuvo tiempo aún de ver al pequeño gato plateado de Minerva antes de que éste desapareciese por completo.

-¿Reunión de la Orden? –preguntó con voz somnolienta mientras volvía a recostarse en la almohada.

- Dadas las circunstancias –le contestó la bruja divertida-, no sé si es conveniente contestarte a eso.

Él la miró sin sonreir.

- Dijiste que confiabas en mí –le recriminó.

- ¡Oh, sí! –exclamó ella- Y confío en ti –la bruja se inclinó sobre él- El problema, Severus, es que, al parecer, eres tú el que no confía en mí.

La auror se incorporó y abandonó la cama. Se vistió con la camisa de Severus, como era su costumbre, y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta.

- Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto –contestó el mago incorporándose en la cama sobre sus codos- Sólo intento protegerte.

Ella se volvió despacio y le dirigió una fría mirada.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que necesito protección? –le preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- ¿Te he pedido yo que me protegieras?.

Él se sentó en la cama y resopló con un gesto de hastío.

- No quiero que te metas en esto –contestó- Es demasiado turbio y peligroso.

- ¿Peligroso? –preguntó ella sarcástica- Pertenezco a la Orden del Fénix desde hace años y me gano la vida como auror. Ya estoy metida en esto, Severus, hasta el cuello y el peligro me rodea por todas partes.

Guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, retándose con la mirada.

- Sé cuidarme solita –dijo ella finalmente- Ni necesito que me protejas, ni nunca te he pedido que lo hicieras.

- Está bien –le replicó el mago- Entonces, interprétalo como algo de lo que no puedo, ni debo hablar. Ni contigo, ni con nadie.

- Pensaba que yo era alguien en quien podías confiar. Alguien especial para ti.

- Y lo eres –contestó él- Pero no quiero que tengas que enfrentar este peligro también. Es demasiado arriesgado y yo no podría soportar perderte.

La auror hizo un gesto de fastidio.

- ¿Y yo sí tengo que soportarlo? –le replicó- ¿Yo sí tengo que soportar que te expongas al peligro y a la muerte? ¿Yo sí tengo que soportar el riesgo de perderte? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentía cada vez que ese monstruo te llamaba y tú desaparecías? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento ahora sabiendo que permaneces a su lado día y noche? ¿Sabiendo que... has matado a Dumbledore?

Severus permaneció en silencio, con los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados. Con el rostro inexcrutable. Se había encerrado tras su máscara otra vez. Hara suspiró profundamente e intentó calmarse.

- Déjame ayudarte –le dijo- Cuéntame lo que ocurrió realmente en la Torre de Astronomía.

El mago alzó una ceja. _"¿Realmente?"_. La miró con intensidad.

- Le has tomado declaración a Potter, ¿no? –preguntó evasivo- Ya sabes lo que ocurrió.

_- Por favor... Severus..._ –murmuró la bruja presionándolo sin ningún disimulo y mirándolo fijamente como queriendo leer sus pensamientos.

Él no cayó en la trampa.

- No puedo –su profunda voz sonó tajante y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

La bruja suspiró y comprendió que era inútil continuar presionándolo. No tenía muy claro qué era en lo que estaba metido Severus, pero lo poco que conocía del asunto era suficiente como para darse cuenta de que se trataba de algo sumamente peligroso e importante. Un asesinato avalaba eso y no un asesinato cualquiera. De momento, tendría que aceptar su silencio, pero de ninguna manera estaba dispuesta a quedarse también sin aquella información. No se trataba de simple curiosidad. Estaba convencida de que existía alguna manera de aliviar aquel enorme peso que Severus se había empeñado en llevar él solo sobre sus espaldas. Así que no le iba a quedar más remedio que centrarse en sus propias investigaciones para averiguar qué estaba pasando. Él le había dado ya suficientes pistas para que ahora estuviese completamente segura de que, otra vez, existía una verdad oculta bajo la "evidencia".

Se acercó al mago con pasos sinuosos, y gateó sobre la cama lentamente hasta que su rostro quedó a dos palmos por encima del de él. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos se sonrieron seductoramente.

- Voy a descubrirte, Severus Snape –le susurró sensualmente mientras le daba ligeros golpecitos con el dedo índice sobre su torso desnudo- Llevo dieciséis años resolviendo casos como este, así que puedes estar seguro de que acabaré descubriendo tu secreto. No te saldrás con la tuya.

- Quizá... –murmuró el mago mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas de la auror- Pero ahora... sí voy a salirme con la mía.

Con un rápido movimiento la tumbó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella. Aquel era el único lugar donde su amante dejaba que él la dominase sin oponer resistencia alguna. Podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera sin encontrar jamás una negativa. Podía acariciarla, besarla, lamerla, penetrarla en cualquier posición y lugar, y le arrancaba aquellos gemidos que lo excitaban hasta el punto de perderlo en el éxtasis del placer más absoluto.

Se sentía como en una especie de oasis en medio de un desierto de arenas negras sin Sol. Aquellos momentos con ella lo salvaban de la situación que lo había arrastrado a convertirse en la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso y en el mortífago más buscado por el Ministerio de Magia. ¿Dejaría su vida de ser una gigantesca paradoja repleta de equívocos alguna vez?

Aquella madrugada aferró con fuerza las muñecas de ella, y le inmovilizó los brazos manteniéndolos por encima de su cabeza mientras su miembro salía y entraba en ella en embestidas frenéticas. Y ella arqueaba la espalda intentando sentir con más intensidad el placer que él le proporcionaba, empapándose del sudor de su amante y sintiendo su jadeante aliento sobre el cuello.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus despertó al oir como el reloj de cuco de la salita daba las ocho de la mañana. Estaba solo en la cama y cuando miró a su alrededor, descubrió que su camisa había desaparecido, como siempre. Se sonrió. Escuchó un sonido similar al roce de papeles proveniente del exterior. Se puso sus pantalones y salió de la habitación.

Cuando entró en la salita del apartamento, arqueó una ceja. El suelo estaba alfombrado de pergaminos, y Hara se había sentado sobre la moqueta con uno de ellos en la mano. Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura, que no lo oyó entrar. El mago se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó en el suelo, detrás de ella, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Ella sonrió sin apartar su mirada del pergamino.

- Buenos días –murmuró.

- Hola –contestó él observando curioso aquella alfombra apergaminada- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Estoy investigando tu caso –respondió la auror tranquilamente.

La mirada del mago se detuvo en unas frases escritas en uno de aquellos pergaminos.

"_Resultado del rastreo de hechizos y maldiciones en la Torre de Astronomía: no hay indicios del _Avada Kedavra_. Existencia de un hechizo o encantamiento (aún por determinar) no perteneciente a la magia oscura, cuya estela mágica es de un color verdoso. Creo que tienen relación. Investigarlo_".

El mago tensó sus músculos y ella lo notó. Deshizo su abrazo y se puso en pie.

- Tienes el desayuno preparado en la cocina –le dijo la bruja sin mirarlo, ni hacer caso a su reacción.

- Gracias.

Severus se dirigió hacia la cocina y, poco después, volvió a la salita con una taza de café en una mano y una tostada en la otra. Ella lo miró. Tenía aquel pergamino en la mano todavía. La bruja volvió a centrarse en el papel.

- "_Le lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_, y el profesor Dumbledore se elevó en el aire, bajo la marca tenebrosa, y desapareció tras las almenas cayendo lentamente al vacío_" –leyó la auror en voz alta; después volvió su cabeza hacia él lentamente- Esto es lo que explicó Harry en su declaración. ¿No te parece muy extraño?

Hara estaba muy tranquila. Demasiado. El mago decidió mantener su silencio y dejar que siguiera hablando.

- ¿Un _Avada Kedavra_ que eleva a la víctima en el aire? –continuó ella haciendo una mueca de incredulidad- Es la primera vez que oigo algo así. El _Avada_ mata en el acto, y la víctima cae al suelo desplomada, pero no se eleva en el aire.

Severus bebió un sorbo de su café y mantuvo su silencio. Hara dejó en el suelo el pergamino que sostenía en su mano, y cogió el que él había leído antes.

- Le hice un rastreo a la Torre de Astronomía después de tomarle declaración a Harry –continuó-, y descubrí algo muy curioso.

- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó él fingiendo falta de interés.

- Sí –afirmó ella con seguridad- Resulta que no había ningún indicio de que allí se hubiese conjurado un _Avada Kedavra_. ¿Qué extraño, no?

Él no respondió a la pregunta, y ella lo miró en silencio durante unos instantes.

- Ese _Avada_ que pronunciaste en voz alta –continuó-, ¿lo sentiste realmente, Severus? ¿Intentaste hacerlo efectivo de verdad?

- ¿Lo estás preguntando o lo estás afirmando? –contestó él.

Cuando quería, Severus podía ser más escurridizo que un pez en las manos de un _muggle_.

- Verás –dijo la bruja mientras se ponía de pie y cogía su varita-, sólo me falta comprobar una cosa para encontrar la explicación de todo ésto.

Con un rápido movimiento enfrentó al mago con la varita en alto.

_- Levicorpus!_ –gritó de repente.

El hechizo duró apenas un par de segundos, y elevó a Severus tan solo unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Cuando volvió a tocar tierra firme, la miró con rabia, dispuesto a arrebatarle su varita, pero se detuvo cuando vio la amplia y sincera sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios de ella.

- Verde... –murmuró- Han pasado tantos años que ya no lo recordaba -continuó sin dejar de sonreír- Pronunciaste el _Avada_ para que todos pudieran oírlo, pero lo que en realidad conjuraste fue un _Levicorpus_ no verbal. Por eso Dumbledore no cayó al suelo desplomado, pero sí se elevó en el aire bajo la marca tenebrosa. Y por eso yo no encontré el rastro mágico de la maldición asesina, pero sí el del hechizo de elevación. Me pareció un _Wingardum Leviosa_ en un principio, pero sólo el _Levicorpus_ eleva cuerpos humanos, claro, y su rayo también es verde... ¡Ja!

Parecía muy excitada ante aquel descubrimiento. Se volvió rápidamente y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, junto a todos sus pergaminos, con la felicidad reflejada en su rostro todavía. Severus no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan entusiasmada. Se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. No podía luchar contra el destino. Ella no tardaría en descubrirlo todo y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

La observó en silencio mientras la auror arrastraba su mirada por las líneas de aquellos pergaminos. De repente, la sonrisa desapareció de los labios de la bruja. Se volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué así? –le preguntó- La muerte por _Avada_ habría sido mucho más rápida y menos dolorosa que lanzarlo al vacío desde lo alto de la Torre.

Mientras lo miraba daba la sensación de que su cerebro trabajaba sin descanso, y entonces, abrió mucho los ojos. Se volvió hacia sus pergaminos de nuevo, y su mano buscó y rebuscó entre ellos hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

- "_Parecía que estuviese dormido, y yo le coloqué bien sus gafas, que estaban un poco torcidas por la caída, y le limpié un reguero de sangre que se escapaba por su boca_" –volvió a leer en voz alta.

Se rascó la cabeza.

- Ahí hay algo que no encaja... –murmuró- Pero todavía no sé lo que es...

Severus le retiró el pergamino de las manos lentamente y volvió a depositarlo en el suelo.

- Déjalo por hoy –le dijo- Llegarás tarde al Ministerio, y yo también debo regresar ya.

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

- Bueno... –balbuceó- Me pedí unos días libres. Para poder esperarte aquí, ya sabes.

No quería que él supiera lo que había ocurrido en el Ministerio y mucho menos que había estado a punto de ser detenida por el cargo de complicidad en el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore. Él no había desmentido sus primeras conclusiones, lo que significaba que su investigación avanzaba por el buen camino. Severus estaba metido en algo muy gordo, y ella no estaba dispuesta a cargar más preocupaciones sobre sus espaldas, ni quería que él se sintiera responsable de su situación.

- Bien. Entonces, escúchame atentamente –le dijo el mago- Potter no podrá acabar con el Señor Tenebroso mientras sus horcruxes continúen intactos –la bruja asintió- Pienso que la única forma de conseguirlo es que la Orden y Potter actúen en equipo. Mi propuesta es que la Orden se encargue de destruir los horcruxes, y que Potter sea entrenado exhaustivamente para su enfrentamiento final con el Señor Tenebroso. La preparación que tiene ahora, dista mucho de ser la idónea para que tenga siquiera una remota posibilidad de vencer. Ha desaprovechado estos seis años de aprendizaje en Hogwarts de la manera más miserable.

Severus sabía muy bien que aquel no era el plan que Dumbledore había previsto. Confiaba tanto en aquel mequetrefe, que había decidido que Potter estaba lo suficientemente preparado para asumir aquella misión él solo. Pero Albus no había conocido al chico tanto como él creía. El anciano director no le había dado clases, ni había vigilado las aulas de estudio durante horas mientras Potter realizaba sus trabajos escolares junto a sus amigos, ni había compartido con él castigos en su despacho, ni había corregido sus trabajos, ni sus exámenes, ni lo había descubierto fuera de su sala común durante la noche en alguna ronda nocturna...

Dumbledore no había convivido con Potter tanto como él y, por tanto, tampoco lo había llegado a conocer como él lo conocía. Tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en el chico, que se había llegado a convencer de que ya estaba preparado para afrontar el destino que tenía marcado. Pero Severus sabía muy bien que no era así y el único plan que podía dar resultado era el que le acababa de proponer a Hara.

- Tendrás que convencer a la Orden –continuó- Creo que ese plan es lo más efectivo que se puede hacer ahora mismo.

- Estoy de acuerdo –contestó ella gravemente- Y supongo que serás tú quien nos pase la información sobre la localización de los horcruxes, ¿no es así?

El mago asintió. Esa parte del plan sí coincidía con lo que Dumbledore había previsto, con la salvedad de que él no le haría llegar esa información directamente a Potter, sino a la Orden, a través de Hara.

- ¿Y tienes alguna pista de dónde están esos dos horcruxes? –preguntó la bruja.

- ¿Dos horcruxes? –inquirió él arqueando una ceja- Estamos hablando de seis.

- ¡¿Seis?! –exclamó la auror horrorizada- Creí que sólo eran dos, y ya me parecían excesivos. Tú me dijiste que había hecho dos horcruxes mientras estuviste con él en la Primera Guerra, y que pretendía hacer un tercero con mi muerte, pero no lo consiguió.

- Sí, pero al parecer, aquellos dos horcruxes no fueron los primeros, ni los últimos –explicó el mago- El Señor Tenebroso ha dividido su alma en siete partes. Seis horcruxes y la parte de alma que todavía conserva en su cuerpo.

- Seis asesinatos... seis sangrientos rituales... –murmuró ella horrorizada.

- Sí, pero dos de esos horcruxes ya han sido destruídos –le informó Severus.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Te lo explicaré la próxima vez, ahora debo irme. Lo más importante en este momento es que esta noche convenzas a la Orden –concluyó él- ¿Me devuelves la camisa, por favor?

Ella lo miró como si no acabase de entender muy bien lo que le había dicho.

- Sí... claro... –le dijo reaccionando al fin y quitándose la prenda, sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado completamente desnuda.

Severus no pudo evitar que sus ojos se adhirieran como un imán a aquellas sensuales formas femeninas que empezaban a excitarlo de nuevo.

- Será mejor que te pongas algo encima –le dijo sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo- o no podré marcharme de aquí.

- Eso no suena nada mal... –murmuró ella.

- Nada me gustaría más –respondió el mago- Pero debo irme ahora, lo quiera o no.

- ¡Está bien! –exclamó ella resignada- Cuándo crees que podrás volver.

- Esta noche –contestó él- Sólo ha pasado un día y medio desde que Dumbledore... bueno, ya sabes. Y el Señor Tenebroso ha decidido mantenerme en la retaguardia durante un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco y el Ministerio relaje mi búsqueda. Así que no creo que me encomiende ninguna misión de momento.

Un escalofrío recorrió la desnuda espalda de la bruja y se frotó los brazos encogiendo sus hombros. Aquello sí había sonado mal.

Muy mal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se había vestido con unos tejanos, un jersey, zapatos planos y un abrigo. Parecía una _muggle_ más mientras ascendía, como muchos otros, por las escaleras de la entrada de la _British Library_. Sin embargo, la varita escondida en uno de sus bolsillos era el elemento que la diferenciaba de los demás.

Entró en el espacioso _hall_ y se dirigió hacia la sala de lectura. Frente a ella se abría un enorme espacio de forma circular, cuyas paredes adyacentes a las puertas estaban cubiertas por extensas placas de mármol en las que se habían tallado los nombres de las mujeres y los hombres ilustres que habían visitado la Biblioteca alguna vez en su vida.

Karl Marx, Oscar Wilde, James Joyce, Jane Austen... eran algunos de los nombres que figuraban en aquella lista. Nombres que formaban parte de la Historia y la Literatura _muggles_, y cuyas vidas le habían sido relatadas alguna vez por sus primos _squibs_, que los estudiaban en sus colegios no-mágicos.

Se dirigió hacia la enorme mesa circular del centro, donde varios bibliotecarios atendían a los usuarios, y esperó su turno. Cuando se encontró frente a la bibliotecaria, le explicó lo que necesitaba buscar y la mujer le indicó que debía consultar la sección de Derecho Penal. También le enseñó a buscar artículos relacionados mediante una extraña caja de color blanco con una pantalla luminosa. El artefacto era realmente curioso y una prueba feaciente del ingenio de los _muggles_ para hacerse más fácil su vida sin magia. Escuchó por primera vez la palabra "Internet" y descubrió que mediante esa red eléctrica invisible era posible enviar cartas a cualquier parte del mundo de forma instantánea. Y entonces pensó en Hong Kong...

Después de más de tres horas buscando informes forenses de la policía _muggle_, sus colegas no-mágicos, encontró varios que le interesaban. La bibliotecaria que le había atendido antes, le informó que podía copiar esos informes para llevárselos a su casa y estudiarlos allí tranquilamente. Hara vio con ojos desorbitados como la mujer apretaba un botón con un extraño dibujo que había en la pantalla, dirigiendo una pequeña flecha blanca que se movía por ella, accionada desde el exterior por un pequeño aparatito que se llamaba "ratón". Después, le entregó las hojas donde se había copiado el texto, y que habían aparecido en otra caja blanca que no tenía pantalla. Si la auror no supiera a ciencia cierta que aquellos aparatos eran _muggles_, habría tenido serias dudas sobre su naturaleza no-mágica.

Realmente admirada y sorprendida por el ingenio de los _muggles_, salió de la _British Library_ cuando ya era casi el mediodía. Aquella noche, la Orden se reuniría por primera vez desde la muerte de Dumbledore y quería aprovechar las horas que le quedaban para analizar la información que acababa de adquirir. Rodeó el edificio que había abandonado y se dirigió al mismo callejón discreto en el que se había aparecido aquella mañana. Poco después, se hallaba en la salita del apartamento que ahora era su escondite.

Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban echadas impidiendo que entrase la luz del día y manteniendo la habitación en penumbra. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo vislumbrar la figura de un hombre paseando nervioso de un lado al otro frente a la chimenea. Severus Snape detuvo su paseo de repente y se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? –le preguntó fríamente.

- Fui a la _British Library_, una biblioteca _muggle_ –le explicó la bruja- Necesitaba información para la investigación de tu caso y creí que no volverías hasta esta noche.

- No vuelvas a salir de esta casa, excepto para ir a las reuniones de la Orden –le ordenó Severus tajante- Y hazlo siempre apareciéndote. No estás segura ahí fuera.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

Severus la miró en silencio durante unos segundos, con las mandíbulas apretadas, como si se estuviese conteniendo.

- Lo sabías, ¿verdad? –su rostro se había cubierto por una sombra.

- ¿Si sabía, el qué? –preguntó ella aún más desconcertada.

- Que Fletcher nos descubrió y que se lo contó todo a los aurores.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Si Severus se había enterado de eso, significaba que la información había llegado a los círculos de Voldemort. Pero no podía estar segura de que él supiera también que el Ministerio la había acusado de complicidad en el asesinato de Dumbledore y que había intentado detenerla. Decidió ser prudente y no decir ni una palabra sobre ese asunto, así que se limitó a asentir.

- ¿Él lo sabe? –preguntó ella en un susurro refiriéndose a Voldemort.

El mago se volvió y se dirigió hacia la chimenea apoyando sus manos en la repisa.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –le inquirió intentando controlar su ira.

La auror suspiró profundamente.

- Digamos que yo también intentaba protegerte –contestó.

Él se volvió hacia ella y sonrió con sarcasmo. Se llevó dos dedos al entrecejo y arrugó sus ojos.

- Está bien –murmuró volviendo a mirarla con gravedad- Tenemos otro problema más. Esta mañana he tenido una... "agradable" conversación con el Señor Tenebroso y tú has sido el objeto de esa conversación...

El mago le explicó que aquella mañana, cuando abandonó el apartamento, se había dirigido hacia la Mansión Riddle, el emplazamiento donde el Señor Tenebroso había establecido su cuartel general y residencia. En cuanto entró, el imbécil de Pettigrew le había avisado de que Voldemort deseaba verlo inmediatamente y el ex-mortífago se dispuso a ir a su despacho sin perder tiempo.

¿- Me buscábais, mi Señor? –le preguntó inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante en un gesto de pleitesía.

- Sí, Snape, te buscaba –su voz sonaba fría y eso no presagiaba nada bueno- Ha llegado a mis oídos una noticia sobre ti que es bastante... sorprendente.

A Severus se le encogió el corazón.

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme, Snape? –continuó Voldemort susurrando las palabras como si de una serpiente se tratase.

- ¿Deciros? –le contestó Severus impidiendo que la tensión se reflejara en su rostro- No os entiendo, mi Señor.

El Señor Tenebroso inició un lento y cadencioso paseo por su despacho. Fue entonces, mientras lo seguía con la mirada, cuando Severus reparó en la presencia de otro mortífago en la estancia.

James Lannstère se había convertido en un interesante hombre maduro, cercano a la cincuentena. Las canas habían aparecido ya en algunas zonas de su rubia cabellera, pero mantenía su sensual sonrisa, y su atracción sobre las mujeres. Había regresado a las filas del Señor Tenebroso poco después de su renacimiento y Voldemort, escaso de efectivos, lo había aceptado de nuevo, no sin antes castigarlo severamente por su retraso en acudir a la llamada. Lannstère, a falta de recursos económicos para financiar las actividades de su amo, como hiciera antaño, era ahora el jefe de la red de espionaje de Voldemort y controlaba a todos los infiltrados en diferentes entidades mágicas, entre ellas, el Ministerio. Y ahora estaba allí, en aquel despacho y en aquel momento. Y eso tampoco presagiaba nada bueno.

- Como sabes muy bien, Snape –continuó diciendo Voldemort-, tengo informadores infiltrados en el Ministerio de Magia. Y ellos le han contado a Lannstère que tú te has estado viendo con una auror últimamente, ¿no es así?

- ¿Una auror? –le respondió el ex-mortífago reaccionando al instante y fingiendo desconcierto- Sigo sin entender, mi Señor.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado su secreto al Ministerio de Magia? Siempre habían sido extremadamente cautelosos, era imposible que nadie los hubiera visto y dudaba de que Hara se lo hubiese explicado a nadie tampoco. Ella había estado de acuerdo en todo momento con mantener su relación en secreto, aunque, pensándolo bien, cabía la posibilidad de que se lo hubiese contado a su amiguito, el maldito licántropo... Mataría a Lupin si algún día confirmaba sus sospechas, pero en ese momento decidió ser prudente.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no lo entiendes, Snape? –murmuró el Señor Tenebroso y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Severus- Cuéntaselo, Lannstère.

- Sí, mi Señor –obedeció el francés adelantándose un paso y mirando a Severus sin disimular su satisfacción- La noticia surgió del Departamento de Aurores y fue allí donde mi hombre la escuchó cuando lo llamaron para arreglar la sala. Oyó como dos aurores comentaban que una de sus compañeras, una tal Hara Eslitere, había estado saliendo con el asesino de Dumbledore, Severus Snape, y que...

- Es suficiente, Lannstère –le interrumpió Voldemort volviéndose hacia Severus- ¿Sigues sin tener nada que decirme, Snape?

El ex-mortífago se juró a sí mismo que mataría al maldito francés en cuanto tuviese la ocasión. Pero necesitaba saber qué pruebas tenía Lannstère para ganarle aquella partida. El tipo sería muy atractivo para las mujeres, pero nunca había destacado por su inteligencia. Mantuvo su expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto y se dispuso a realizar la mejor actuación de su vida.

- Mi Señor –dijo suavemente- No sé cómo se inició ese rumor, pero lo niego rotundamente. Mi trabajo como espía vuestro no me permite perder el tiempo con mujeres y mi único afán es serviros a vos, mi Señor.

- No querrás hacernos creer que te mantienes en celibato constante, ¿verdad Snape? –le espetó el francés con sarcasmo- Vamos, somos hombres, todos sabemos que eso es imposible.

- No todos estamos obsesionados por las mujeres como tú, Lannstère –respondió Severus entre dientes- Las hay que están dispuestas a satisfacer las necesidades de un hombre por unas cuantas monedas, no es necesario que les dediques tu tiempo y no causan problemas posteriormente.

- ¡No nos desviemos del tema, Snape! –exclamó el francés empezando a perder la calma- ¡Sabemos que te has estado viendo con esa auror! ¡Es inútil que lo niegues!

- ¿Descubrieron tus hombres el origen de ese rumor? –preguntó Severus mirando a Lannstère con los ojos entrecerrados y esperando que su estrategia saliera bien.

- Por supuesto que sí –respondió el francés satisfecho- Consiguieron la información completa en dos días. Mis hombres hacen bien su trabajo, Snape.

- ¿Y...? –insistió Severus.

- Un tal Mundungus Fletcher afirmó que os había visto una noche besándoos en las puertas de Hogwarts –dijo con suficiencia- A esa auror y a ti, Snape.

Perfecto. Ya lo tenía. Impidió que la sorpresa que aquella noticia le había causado transcendiera a su semblante y levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

- ¿Mundungus Fletcher? –susurró- Da la casualidad de que lo conozco. Pertenece a la Orden del Fénix, aunque es un ladrón de poca monta al que los aurores han detenido en multitud de ocasiones por robos menores –sonrió con sarcasmo- Lo habían detenido otra vez, ¿no es así? Por eso estaba en el Departamento de Aurores y por eso el rumor salió de allí, ¿verdad Lannstère?

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –preguntó el francés empezando a incomodarse- No te desvíes del tema, Snape. ¿Qué hacías tú con una auror?

- Déjame que te dé un consejo –susurró Severus entre dientes- Deberías contrastar la información que consigues antes de traérsela a nuestro Señor. Definitivamente, la palabra de un ladrón de tres al cuarto no vale ni un knut. Y con toda probabilidad, Fletcher intentaría comprar su libertad a cambio de esa historia inventada, pero lo suficientemente llamativa como para poderla utilizar en su provecho. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar en esa posibilidad, Lannstère?

- ¿Y por qué escogió precisamente a esa auror? –preguntó el francés inseguro, en un débil intento por mantener su posición.

- No lo sé –contestó Severus encogiéndose de hombros- Quizá ella lo había detenido varias veces y quiso vengarse. ¿No se te ocurrió comprobarlo? ¿No se te ha ocurrido comprobar si Fletcher había dicho la verdad, Lannstère?

- ¡Suficiente! –ordenó Voldemort y ambos magos callaron al instante.

El Señor Tenebroso inició su inquietante paseo de nuevo, reflexionando, y el francés empezó a respirar con dificultad. Su cuerpo se tensó al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor frío bajaba por su sien. Se empezaba a hacer consciente de la neglicencia que había cometido y su nerviosismo era ya evidente.

Bien.

Voldemort detuvo su paseo y taladró a Severus con la mirada, varita en alto. El ex-mortífago sabía muy bien que cuando el Señor Tenebroso utilizaba la _Legeremancia_ con sus siervos, no era prudente cerrarle el paso. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que sus habilidades como oclumante le habían permitido esconderle aquellos recuerdos que pudieran delatarlo, sin que él llegase a sospechar siquiera que aquello pudiera ser posible. Fue así como había podido sobrevivir y mantener su trabajo de espía durante todo aquel tiempo. Pero ahora, además, tenía que convencerlo de que él no había tenido ninguna relación con Hara. Seleccionó cuidadosamente sus recuerdos y le mostró a Voldemort lo que le convenía que viese.

El Señor Tenebroso buscó en su vasallo aquellos recuerdos relacionados con mujeres y cuando llegó hasta ellos, empezaron a pasar ante su mente en ráfagas veloces.

Snape agarraba del cabello a una bruja excesivamente maquillada y le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la penetraba acorralándola contra una pared; la misma bruja se arreglaba la escasa ropa que llevaba puesta, al mismo tiempo que Snape tiraba unas monedas a sus pies mientras salía por una puerta; Minerva McGonagall leía la noticia de un periódico en voz alta sentada en una mesa de grandes dimensiones frente a Snape, en lo que le pareció reconocer como la sala de profesores de Hogwarts, mientras su vasallo escuchaba en silencio con el ceño fruncido; otra bruja tan maquillada como la anterior esperaba en una cama, Snape se acercaba, dejaba unas monedas sobre una mesita y la penetraba por detrás bruscamente; una bruja joven con el cabello rosa tropezaba echando el contenido de su taza sobre Snape, se disculpaba rápidamente y limpiaba su túnica con la varita mientras su vasallo apretaba las mandíbulas conteniendo su rabia; otra bruja, que parecía estar algo ebria, con lentes muy gruesos y abundantes chales, increpaba a Snape muy enojada en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts; su vasallo estaba de pie agarrando la cabeza de otra bruja muy maquillada, dirigiendo sus movimientos, mientras ella permanecía de rodillas frente a él y succionaba su miembro; Snape estaba en su clase de pociones mientras una bruja bajita y con cara de sapo escribía algo en un pergamino...

Salió de la mente de su vasallo y Severus se tambaleó un poco. El ex-mortífago inclinó la cabeza en señal de pleitesía y cuando sus cabellos cayeron sobre su rostro cubriéndoselo como unas cortinas, se sonrió levemente. No le había gustado nada que Voldemort accediese a algunos de aquellos recuerdos, pero estaba seguro de que había conseguido su objetivo.

El Señor Tenebroso lo miró fijamente durante unos breves instantes, como si estuviese reflexionando, y después se volvió hacia Lannstère muy despacio. El francés dio un respingo.

- Ni un sólo recuerdo reciente de esa Hara Eslitere, Lannstère... –siseó entre dientes.

- Eso es imposible, mi Señor –balbuceó el francés.

- ¿Debo entender que no me consideras buen legeremante? –preguntó Voldemort sibilinamente.

- ¡Oh, no, mi Señor! –se apresuró a contestar el mortífago- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Sois el más grande legeremante que ha existido jamás en la Historia de la Magia, mi Señor!

- Exacto –escupió el Lord- Entonces, dime Lannstère, ¿a qué crees que es debido que Snape no posea ningún recuerdo reciente de esa Eslitere?

El francés tragó saliva.

- Por favor..., mi Señor... –gimoteó inclinando la cabeza.

Voldemort levantó su varita, y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de odio.

_- Crucio!_

Lannstère cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras Severus contemplaba la escena impasible y con un ligero rictus de satisfacción. Lo había conseguido. Había desmontado la historia del francés más fácilmente de lo que creyó en un principio, y había logrado convencer al Señor Tenebroso gracias a sus dotes como oclumante y ayudado, en una buena parte, por la soberbia del propio Voldemort. Diez minutos más tarde, el francés era retirado a rastras del despacho del Lord.

Cuando se quedaron solos, el Señor Tenebroso se volvió hacia Severus y le sonrió.

- Tengo un trabajo para ti, Snape -le dijo- Voy a darte la oportunidad de demostrarme tu lealtad de nuevo. Hace mucho tiempo que tengo una deuda que saldar con esa Hara Eslitere y ha llegado el momento de zanjarla –lo miró fríamente a los ojos- Quiero que la traigas a mi presencia.

A Severus se le heló la sangre en las venas, pero no permitió que eso trascendiera a su semblante. La había reconocido y no había olvidado que ella era la única prisionera que había logrado escapar de sus mazmorras. Él no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el Señor Tenebroso la recordase y era paradójico que ahora le ordenase a él, el hombre que la había salvado de sus garras hacía quince años, que la trajera de nuevo ante su presencia.

- Mi Señor –le dijo- Los aurores me buscan y no puedo ni acercarme al Ministerio sin peligro de ser detenido. No os sería de mucha utilidad encerrado en Azkabán.

- Eres un mago con muchos recursos, Snape –le contestó Voldemort duramente- Estoy convencido de que encontrarás la manera. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero tráeme a esa bruja.

- Como ordenéis, mi Señor –asintió el ex-mortífago haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Cuando Severus terminó de hablar, Hara no supo qué decir. Él no sólo había sido repentinamente informado de la indiscreción de Mundungus, sino que además, Voldemort había localizado su pista poniendo a Severus entre la espada y la pared. Sin contar con que la _entrada en escena_ de James Lannstère tampoco la tranquilizaba demasiado...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó al fin.

- Seguir con el plan –contestó él gravemente- Tienes que convencer a la Orden esta noche, Hara, y empezar a actuar inmediatamente. El entrenamiento de Potter es una prioridad absoluta.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso –contestó ella-, pero si no cumples con las órdenes de ese monstruo, correrás un grave peligro.

- Eso es lo de menos en estos momentos –le replicó el mago- Dispongo de tiempo para ello, tiempo que no podemos desaprovechar. No perdamos de vista nuestro objetivo principal por nimiedades como esa.

- ¿Nimiedades? –preguntó la bruja claramente en desacuerdo- Si no le demuestras tu fidelidad, acabará contigo. Eso no es ninguna "nimiedad" para mí y menos si la causa soy yo misma.

- La muerte de Dumbledore es la mayor prueba de fidelidad que podía darle –le contradijo el mago- Y me encargaré de recordárselo cada vez que dude, no te preocupes por eso. Sigamos con lo establecido y no desviemos nuestra atención de lo verdaderamente importante.

Ella lo miró en silencio. De repente, se sentía insegura. Si algo le pasara a Severus por culpa suya, no se lo perdonaría a sí misma jamás. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó despacio apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Él la envolvió entre sus brazos.

- Tengo miedo –susurró.

- Yo también –contestó él- Pero no debemos permitir que el miedo nos impida hacer lo que debemos hacer. Ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos.

Ella se deshizo del abrazo lentamente. Sabía que él tenía razón. Aún faltaban seis horas para que la Orden se reuniera, así que sólo podía hacer una cosa: continuar su investigación.

Se separó de él y se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde sus pergaminos y papeles se hallaban esparcidos sobre su superfície. Pero Severus la había agarrado de un brazo impidiéndole avanzar. Ella se volvió sorprendida.

- Esos supuestos "días libres" que te pediste en el Ministerio –murmuró el mago-, ¿tienen algo que ver con lo que dijo Mundungus Fletcher?

Ella lo miró y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasó realmente en la Torre de Astronomía, Severus? –preguntó a su vez.

El mago soltó su brazo lentamente sonriéndole de medio lado.

- De acuerdo –le dijo.

Severus se dirigió hacia la cocina, y poco después volvió a entrar en la sala levitando dos platos y dos botellas de cerveza con la ayuda de su varita. La auror hizo espacio en la mesa para que Severus pudiese colocar lo que traía y le dio las gracias. Había olvidado por completo que todavía no habían comido y se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba hambrienta. Le dio un mordisco a su sandwitch y volvió a sumergirse en su lectura mientras el mago se sentaba a la mesa frente a ella.

Los informes forenses _muggles_ que había conseguido en la _British Library_, eran verdaderamente interesantes. Explicaban que los efectos de las caídas libres desde grandes alturas en el organismo humano, tenían una serie de características comunes que se podían resumir en: fractura de huesos, reventamiento de órganos internos, hemorragias abundantes, y desgarros de los tejidos muscular y epidérmico graves. A veces, los efectos externos no eran demasiado espectaculares y los desgarros internos no se percibían.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo con tanto interés? –preguntó el mago al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

- Los efectos de las caídas a gran altura en el organismo humano.

- Mmmmmm... Una agradable lectura para la hora de comer... –murmuró Severus sarcástico.

La auror le sonrió y volvió a sumergirse en sus pergaminos, no sin antes darle otro bocado a su sandwitch mientras lo miraba desafiante.

Otro efecto característico de las caídas, era que el impacto contra el suelo provocaba, en todos los casos, la fractura inmediata de la mandíbula, confiriendo a la víctima una expresión risueña, como si exhibiera una sonrisa macabra. La bruja detuvo su lectura y frunció el ceño mientras buscaba uno de sus pergaminos.

"_Parecía que estuviese dormido y yo le coloqué bien sus gafas, que estaban un poco torcidas por la caída, y le limpié un reguero de sangre que se escapaba por su boca_".

O el estado de ánimo de Harry en esos momentos le había impedido percibir la risueña expresión macabra en el rostro de Dumbledore, o realmente Albus aparentaba estar dormido. Lo que significaba que no se había roto la mandíbula al impactar contra el suelo.

"_Muy interesante..._", pensó la auror y escribió algo en el pergamino donde tomaba sus notas.

Continuó leyendo. Uno de los efectos colaterales menores de las caídas libres desde grandes alturas, era el de la pérdida de pequeños objetos durante el descenso. La velocidad se incrementaba en relación a la distancia y al tiempo en llegar hasta el suelo y los pequeños objetos que la víctima pudiera llevar consigo, salían despedidos por efecto de la inercia. La auror volvió a leer la declaración de Harry.

"_Le coloqué bien sus gafas, que estaban un poco torcidas por la caída"._

Así que Dumbledore no había perdido sus gafas, uno de aquellos "objetos pequeños" que los informes forenses _muggles_ citaban como los que se desprendían con mayor rapidez.

Bien. La Torre de Astronomía medía veinte metros de altura. Una caída desde esa distancia habría provocado la rotura inmediata de la mandíbula y las gafas, así como otros objetos pequeños, habrían salido despedidas a causa de la velocidad alcanzada durante el descenso. Pero los indicios apuntaban a que no había ocurrido ni una cosa, ni la otra. Dumbledore aparentaba "_estar dormido_", sin sonrisas macabras y llegó abajo con sus gafas puestas, torcidas, pero en su rostro todavía. ¿Por qué? Sólo existía una razón lógica que explicase la ausencia de aquellos efectos en la caída de Dumbledore.

Se recostó sobre la silla cruzando las manos sobre su estómago y miró al mago sonriéndole maliciosamente.

- ¿_Aresto momentum_? **(1)** –le preguntó.

- ¿Cómo dices?

_- A-r-e-s-t-o M-o-m-e-n-t-u-m_ –repitió la bruja deletreando el hechizo lentamente.

Severus levantó una ceja y la miró disimulando su sorpresa.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –le preguntó intranquilo.

Ella sonrió desafiante.

- Ese hechizo ralentiza las caídas, Severus –le replicó- y no es necesario usar la varita para conjurarlo. ¿Es el que utilizaste después del _Levicorpus_?

- Puede ser... –respondió él mago misteriosamente dándole otro mordisco a su sandwitch.

Aquella respuesta era bastante indicativa, pero no concluyente. La bruja chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. Ni se le había hecho ninguna autopsia al cadaver de Dumbledore, ni podía asegurar que la caída no había sido la verdadera causa de la muerte. No le iba a quedar más remedio que confirmar sus conclusiones por sí misma.

Buscó entre sus pergaminos y volvió a leer otra parte de la declaración de Harry.

"_El profesor Dumbledore se elevó en el aire, bajo la marca tenebrosa, y desapareció tras las almenas cayendo lentamente al vacío_".

Hasta el mismo Harry había percibido que Dumbledore caía "_lentamente_" al vacío. Tres indicios, pero aún no eran pruebas concluyentes. Sólo indicios. Eso sí, razonables.

- Al menos, dime si voy por buen camino –le recriminó ella. La "discreción" de Severus la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

¿Y por qué no decírselo? Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que ella lo dedujera todo. Además, estaba realizando un buen trabajo demostrándole, al mismo tiempo, que su intención de "protegerla" de todo aquel asunto había sido absurda. Tampoco le era ajeno que el especial interés que ella tenía en aquel caso, se debía a sus sentimientos hacia él. Las manifestaciones de amor de ese tipo eran siempre mucho más profundas, costosas y duraderas, que las efímeras y empalagosas carantoñas tan fáciles de dispensar. Sin duda, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y el amor que le estaba demostrando, la hacían merecedora de una pequeña recompensa por su parte.

- Vas por buen camino –contestó el mago impertérrito bebiendo un trago de su botella de cerveza.

La sonrisa de la auror se ensanchó de oreja a oreja. Severus la observó embelesado. Había valido la pena darle aquella respuesta sólo por verla sonreir.

La bruja reflexionó en silencio. Tenía pruebas concluyentes de que Severus no había invocado la maldición asesina y también tenía indicios más que razonables de que la caída de Dumbledore había sido lenta. Tomando esos indicadores como ciertos, sólo podía concluir que Severus no había matado al anciano director. Y ese era otro misterio inexplicable.

- Me queda lo más complicado –le dijo rompiendo el silencio- Si Dumbledore no murió por efecto de un _Avada_, ni por la caída al vacío desde lo alto de la Torre, ¿cuál fue la causa de su muerte?

- Como tú misma me dijiste esta madrugada –contestó él-, llevas dieciséis años resolviendo casos como éste. Estoy seguro de que conseguirás averiguar eso también.

Conocer aquella faceta de Hara, desconocida para él hasta ese momento, le estaba resultando extremadamente agradable. Observar la lógica y analítica mente de la auror en plena acción era un verdadero placer. Y no tenía la intención de privarse de ese placer tan pronto.

- Severus –le replicó ella-, a estas alturas estoy prácticamente segura de que tú no mataste a Dumbledore, aunque todo parece indicar que el objetivo de lo que pasó en la Torre era hacer creer a todos que sí lo hiciste. Supongo que con la intención de demostrarle tu fidelidad indiscutible a quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado y tener un acceso más fácil a sus secretos, es decir, a los horcruxes. Ese era el plan de Dumbledore, ¿no es así?

Casi correcto. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

- El plan de Dumbledore era que yo lo matase de verdad –le replicó el mago.

El rostro de la bruja se convirtió en la viva imagen de la sorpresa. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Se había vuelto loca o lo que Severus acababa de hacer era darle información? Y no una información cualquiera. Se incorporó en su silla y puso sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. No tenía ninguna intención de desaprovechar una ocasión como aquella. Quizá él no tardaría en arrepentirse por haber abierto la boca y regresara a su característico mutismo de antes.

- Así que teníais un plan –le dijo casi de inmediato- Por eso estuviste tan extraño durante los últimos meses, porque tú te negabas a cumplir con tu parte del plan. Y lo que Dumbledore te pidió en la Torre de Astronomía fue que lo mataras y no que le salvaras la vida, como Harry creyó entender.

El mago asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

- Pero tú no lo mataste, ¿verdad? –insistió ella.

Severus sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

- No cumpliste las órdenes –continuó la bruja- Cuando llegó el momento, desobedeciste las órdenes de Dumbledore.

El mago se incorporó en su silla también y la miró fijamente.

- Cierta persona me dijo en cierta ocasión, que una orden no era más que una de las varias opciones que existían para conseguir un mismo objetivo –murmuró- Y que, con toda probabilidad, habría otras opciones para conseguir el objetivo que Dumbledore perseguía.

- Pero él murió aquella noche igualmente –le replicó la bruja- ¿Dónde está la diferencia?

- La diferencia está en que mi conciencia no carga también con su muerte.

Hara se recostó lentamente en su silla de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarlo con fijación. Así que era eso. El plan de Dumbledore se había mantenido inalterable y a Severus se le consideraba un asesino, pero su conciencia no lo atormentaba. Una gran diferencia, desde luego. Sin embargo, el sacrificio por parte de los dos magos había sido el mismo.

- ¿Por qué Dumbledore tomó esa decisión? –continuó preguntando ella incorporándose en su silla de nuevo- ¿Por qué un plan tan drástico? ¿Y por qué tú?

- Esas preguntas están directamente relacionadas con la causa de su muerte –contestó Severus- Y como te he dicho antes, estoy seguro de que conseguirás averiguar eso también.

- ¿Tú sabías que iba a morir? –insistió ella sin hacer caso a su respuesta.

- ¿Y por qué crees que yo lo sabía? –preguntó él a su vez como si estuviese examinando a uno de sus antiguos alumnos.

- Porque no te habrías arriesgado a montar esa escena delante de cuatro mortífagos, sin estar seguro de que Dumbledore no llegaría vivo al pie de la Torre, que era la prueba que necesitabas para convencer a todos de que habías sido tú el que lo había matado.

Severus sonrió. Respuesta correcta. Veinte puntos para Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo sabías que Dumbledore estaba a punto de morir? –insistió ella.

El mago miró hacia el reloj de cuco que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la salita.

- Si no te das prisa –le dijo levantándose de su silla-, llegarás tarde a la reunión de la Orden.

La bruja dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj también. Las ocho menos cinco, en cinco minutos tendría que estar en La Madriguera. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio. ¡Maldita sea! Había estado tan cerca... Se puso en pie y se acercó hacia Severus que la esperaba con su capa en la mano para ayudarle a ponérsela.

- Olvídate de la Torre de Astronomía ahora –le dijo el mago- Y concéntrate en convencer a la Orden de nuestro plan.

- Tu plan, querrás decir –le rectificó la bruja.

- Da lo mismo. El objetivo principal ahora es que los convenzas.

Severus había terminado de acomodarle la capa sobre los hombros y Hara se volvió hacia él. Lo miró. Resultaba muy extraño y complicado de entender, pero lo cierto era que Severus estaba empezando a ocupar el lugar de Dumbledore al frente de la Orden, en las sombras y el anonimato, como siempre. Y si ella hacía bien su trabajo aquella noche, ese liderazgo secreto se consolidaría aún más con el paso del tiempo.

- ¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese? –le preguntó.

- No lo sé –contestó él- Tengo que presentarme ante el Señor Tenebroso y explicarle cuatro cuentos coherentes sobre mis indagaciones sobre ti.

- ¿Te creerá?

- Espero que sí –contestó el mago hundiendo su mirada en la de ella.

- Bésame... –susurró la auror entregándose a su boca.

El mago tomó su rostro entre las manos y hundió sus labios en los de ella, suavemente, despacio.

Cuando el reloj de la pared dio las ocho en punto, la bruja se separó de él en contra de su voluntad y no dejó de mirarlo hasta el momento en el que se desapareció.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(1)** _Aresto Momentum_: hechizo que ralentiza las caídas. Lo utiliza Dumbledore con Harry en el tercer curso, cuando el chico cae de su escoba durante un partido de quidditch. No es necesario el uso de la varita para conjurarlo.


	45. De la Orden, los horcruxes y Harry Potte

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo (bastante largo, creo), en el que las piezas empiezan a ir encajando. Me está costando bastante escribir estos capítulos actuales, porque mi principal preocupación es mantener la coherencia de las distintas líneas argumentales y que todo se acople de manera que la historia se desarrolle de forma fluída y creíble. Por eso estoy tardando tanto en actualizar últimamente. Espero que me lo sepáis disculpar .  
**

**Quisiera dar las gracias, como siempre, a Atenea Weasley, que es mi "Beta" particular (:P). ¡Muchas gracias, guapa! ;)**

**Y también, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews a MakaBeRed, tinkabellafeyd (¿para cuándo una nueva actualización tuya? :P), Drake Malfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl y andrew potter granger (con el que cometí un error del que ya me disculpé ).**

**Y ahora, a leer. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo ;).**

DE LA ORDEN, LOS HORCRUXES Y HARRY POTTER:

A las 20:01 h de la noche, Hara se aparecía en el exterior de La Madriguera, convertida ahora en el Cuartel General de la Orden, al menos, provisionalmente. Empezaba a hacer calor, y el sonido de los grillos inundaba la quietud de aquella incipiente noche de verano. Había luz en las ventanas de la casa, y varias siluetas se movían tras ellas indicándole a Hara que los demás miembros de la Orden ya habían llegado o, al menos, la mayoría.

Respiró profundamente y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la vivienda. Conforme se acercaba, el contorno de dos siluetas se fue dibujando cerca de un seto a pocos metros de la entrada de la casa, iluminadas ténuemente por la luz que se filtraba a través de las ventanas desde el interior. Una de las siluetas era alta, grande e imponente, la otra, era mucho más menuda, fina y delgada. Cuando la oyeron acercarse se volvieron hacia ella y empezaron a caminar en su dirección. Hara ralentizó la marcha poco a poco y entrecerró los ojos para intentar identificar a aquellas dos figuras que se aproximaban.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguar quiénes eran.

- Buenas noches, Eslitere –la saludó Kingsley muy serio.

- Hola –ella le devolvió el saludo y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su acompañante para saludarla también.

- Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti –le dijo Tonks- ¿Dónde has estado?

- He estado bien –contestó Hara a su auror y miró a uno y a otra- ¿Me estábais esperando?

La joven auror le dirigió a Kingsley una mirada cómplice e incierta.

- El rumor se ha extendido por todo el Departamento –se decidió a explicar- Queríamos que nos lo dijeras tú. No le hemos comunicado nada a la Orden todavía sin hablar primero contigo.

Kingsley miraba a su antigua compañera con gravedad esperando una respuesta. Tonks le dirigía una mirada suplicante. La veterana auror le había confesado muy sutilmente a Colin que, efectivamente, ella había mantenido una relación con Snape, el "asesino" de Albus Dumbledore. Sin embargo, los dos colegas que tenía delante en aquel momento parecían ignorar ese dato. El lugarteniente de su equipo de aurores había sabido ser discreto. Bien por Colin.

La bruja analizó la situación. Había investigado lo suficiente como para presentar ante la Orden pruebas bastante sólidas de la inocencia de Severus. Pero el peligro de que la noticia se filtrase era alto, como había podido comprobar con la indiscreción de Mundungus y era absolutamente necesario que Voldemort continuase confiando en la fidelidad de Snape, si es que querían encontrar esos malditos horcruxes. Por otro lado, no creía que Moody aceptase esas pruebas de buen grado y mucho menos, que pudiese entender la relación que ella mantenía con el ex-mortífago. No era probable que en esas circunstancias la Orden aceptase el plan que iba a proponerles. Lo más prudente sería callar de momento y optó por hacer lo mismo que había hecho Severus ante el Señor Tenebroso: negarlo todo. Al fin y al cabo, era su palabra contra la de Mundungus y no dudaba en quién depositaría la Orden su confianza.

- Lo que Mundungus dijo no es cierto –afirmó sosteniendo las miradas de sus dos colegas.

Ya está. Lo había hecho. Les había mentido. Por el _Bien Mayor_, como Dumbledore. ¿Con qué ética podría mantener ahora sus críticas hacia la actitud del viejo director? Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, aunque pareciese contradictorio.

Tonks se volvió hacia Kingsley con el rostro radiante.

- ¿Lo ves? –le dijo- Sabía que Mundungus había mentido. Esa noche le pillaron con un medallón muy caro y está claro que intentó comprar su libertad con esa historia. Muy propio de él.

El auror había relajado su expresión, pero continuaba mirando a su compañera con gravedad.

- ¿Han emitido ya la orden de mi busca y captura? –le preguntó Hara.

- No –contestó Kingsley- Lo conveniente habría sido detenerte en el mismo Departamento, sin problemas y con rapidez. Admitir ahora que la "_cómplice_" se les ha escapado también delante de sus narices, empeoraría todavía más la imagen del Ministerio ante la sociedad mágica. Tu huída abortó el plan de Scringeour y ahora su máximo interés es que ese rumor desaparezca antes de que pueda llegar a oídos de la prensa. Sin embargo, no dudarán en detenerte y continuar con el plan si te encuentran.

- Debes continuar escondida –añadió Tonks.

- Comprendo –murmuró la auror.

- Creo que deberíamos poner en antecedentes a la Orden –añadió Kingsley- Por si el rumor se filtrase a otros Departamentos. Recuerda que Arthur también trabaja en el Ministerio.

- De acuerdo –asintió Hara- Yo misma se lo diré.

- Bien, entonces vamos. Nos están esperando –ordenó Tonks abriendo la marcha.

Kingsley la siguió y Eslitere cerró la pequeña comitiva. Remus Lupin apareció en el umbral de la casa en ese momento provocando que la luz del interior se desparramara en la oscuridad cuando abrió la puerta. Tonks se acercó a él sonriente, lo besó deprisa en los labios y le susurró algo al oído mirando a Hara de reojo. Después, dirigió al licántropo una sensual mirada recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y entró en la casa seguida de Kingsley. Pero Lupin no se movió de donde estaba. Hara se detuvo frente a él cuando llegó a su altura.

- Veo que, finalmente, has entrado en razón –le dijo sonriéndole.

- Tonks puede ser muy "_persuasiva_" cuando quiere –contestó el licántropo sonriendo también.

- Me alegro mucho, Remus.

El licántropo la miró fijamente durante unos breves segundos y después, la cogió de un brazo y la alejó de la entrada unos pocos metros internándose en la oscuridad.

- Me acaba de decir que lo has desmentido –le dijo gravemente.

- ¿Tú sabías lo de Mundungus? –preguntó la bruja un tanto sorprendida, pero reaccionó de inmediato- Sí, claro..., supongo que es normal que a ti sí te lo contara.

Lupin continuaba mirándola fijamente.

- Te han creído –continuó y no era una pregunta.

Ella no dijo nada, pero sostuvo la mirada de su amigo con la cabeza alta.

- Hace tiempo que lo sé, Hara –le dijo él en un susurro- Y tú sabes que yo lo sé.

La auror respiró profunda y lentamente.

- Por supuesto... –murmuró- A ti no puedo engañarte, ¿verdad?

- No –contestó su amigo negando lentamente con la cabeza.

El silencio cayó entre ambos mientras continuaban mirándose con gravedad.

- No soy cómplice de ningún asesinato, Remus –dijo la auror finalmente- Supongo que en eso sí me creerás.

- Sí, en eso sí –Lupin sonrió tristemente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien –contestó ella con tranquilidad- Estoy bien, de verdad.

- ¿Lo has visto?

- Remus –su voz sonaba grave- No me hagas preguntas que no puedo contestarte. Sólo te pido que confíes en mí ahora.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Lupin la miraba dejando entrever la lucha interna que estaba manteniendo en aquel momento. Finalmente, su rostro se relajó.

- Guardaré tu secreto –le dijo- No quiero que te conviertas en la nueva _Snape_ de la que todos desconfían.

- Gracias, Remus.

La bruja se abrazó a su amigo y él la correspondió.

- Vamos –le dijo el mago- Todos están dentro ya.

La cocina de los Weasley era de un tamaño bastante considerable, pero abarrotada de gente como estaba en aquel momento, daba la sensación de que se había empequeñecido un poco. Todavía persistía un agradable aroma a estofado y los muebles tenían el encanto del estilo rural y hogareño, a pesar de estar ya bastante viejos y desgastados por el uso.

Algunos miembros de la Orden permanecían todavía de pie, charlando entre ellos en corrillos. Arthur Weasley se había sentado ya cediendo la presidencia de la mesa a Minerva McGonagall, que también estaba sentada, muy erguida en su silla. A su izquierda, _Ojoloco_ Moddy hacía girar su artificial globo ocular en todas direcciones, no perdiendo ni un detalle de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hagrid estaba sentado sobre un banco que habían dispuesto especialmente para él, junto a Alastor, con una expresión todavía triste en su rostro. Habían asistido también los hijos mayores de los Weasley, Charlie y Bill, que charlaban amistosamente con otros dos chicos pelirrojos e idénticos, que Hara no había visto nunca. Kingsley y Tonks no se habían sentado todavía y Molly estaba muy ocupada sirviendo cervezas de mantequilla a todos los presentes. La auror se sorprendió al ver a Harry Potter allí también, pero supuso que al ser el _Elegido_ y alcanzar casi la mayoría de edad, era lógico que empezase a asistir a las reuniones de la Orden. Sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, lo acompañaban.

- Ya estamos todos –anunció Lupin cuando él y Hara entraron en la cocina- Podemos empezar cuando querais.

Los que aún estaban de pie se sentaron y McGonagall tomó la palabra.

- Buenas noches a todos –les dijo- Como ya sabeis, esta es la primera reunión de la Orden desde que Albus murió y ahora...

- Desde que fue asesinado querrá decir, profesora –le interrumpió Harry con la rabia contenida en sus palabras.

Se alzó un murmullo entre los presentes que la directora acalló de inmediato.

- No vuelva a interrumpirme, Sr. Potter –le atajó duramente; el chico apretó los labios y se contuvo- Gracias –lo dijo con dureza y volvió a mirar a los demás- Como iba diciendo, ahora nos encontramos en una complicada situación. Supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo con que la Orden continúe con su trabajo, ¿no es así?

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix asintieron enérgicamente sin vacilar.

- Bien –continuó la profesora- Debemos pensar, entonces, en cuál va a ser nuestra estrategia a partir de este momento.

- Antes de empezar, me gustaría deciros algo –la interrumpió Hara; miró a Kingsley y éste asintió- Es necesario que lo sepáis por si el rumor se extiende a otros Departamentos del Ministerio- se volvió hacia el Sr. Weasley, quien frunció el ceño- Mundungus Fletcher fue detenido la noche en la que Albus murió y explicó que, en cierta ocasión, nos había visto a Snape y a mí en una situación... "íntima". Sólo quería que supiérais que esa historia no es cierta.

Habló con tranquilidad, sin que se le quebrara la voz ni una sola vez y se sintió mal. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Remus. La segunda misma mentira de la noche. Y todo por el maldito _Bien Mayor_.

- Por eso no ha venido esta noche –continuó Tonks- Continúa detenido todavía.

- Mundungus es un ratero de segunda fila –dijo Moody- ¿Qué robó esta vez para que lo retengan durante tanto tiempo?

- Al parecer, esta vez el robo no fue tan insignificante –explicó Kingsley- Le pillaron en posesión de un medallón de gran valor. Por eso creemos que se inventó esa historia para comprar su libertad.

- Y ahora Eslitere tiene que mantenerse escondida –finalizó Tonks- Al Ministro le vendría muy bien detener a un "_cómplice_" para acallar el descontento hacia el Ministerio.

Harry apretó los puños con rabia y Hermione le puso una mano en el brazo para calmarlo. No era un secreto para nadie que las relaciones del chico con Scringeour distaban bastante de ser "amistosas". Le dirigió a Hara una mirada solidaria.

En ese momento, Hagrid se limpió la nariz con un estruendo, hundiendo la mitad de su rostro en una especie de sábana que utilizaba como pañuelo y acaparando la atención de todos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hagrid? –le preguntó la Sra. Weasley cariñosamente.

- Harry... –balbuceó el gigante entre hipidos- Harry... encontró un medallón también al lado del cuerpo de Dumbledore cuando lo vimos... al pie de la...

Volvió a limpiarse la nariz con estruendo.

- Lo siento... –se disculpó- Lo del medallón de Mundungus me lo ha recordado- Molly se había levantado y le daba palmaditas en los hombros intentando calmarlo.

- ¿Tienes adónde ir? –le preguntó Remus a su amiga sin prestar demasiada atención al semi-gigante.

- Sí, no te preocupes. No me encontrarán.

La auror miró a Hagrid. ¿Dumbledore llevaba un medallón cuando cayó de la Torre? "_Demasiados medallones en un sólo día_", pensó. Sin embargo, era imposible que pudiera tratarse del mismo objeto. Si Harry se había quedado con el de Dumbledore, era imposible que Mundungus lo hubiese podido robar.

- Bien, te agradecemos que nos hayas informado sobre ese desagradable incidente –dijo Minerva dirigiéndose hacia Hara- Tienes todo nuestro apoyo frente al Ministerio y no dudes en pedirnos ayuda si lo necesitas –la auror asintió en señal de agradecimiento- Ahora, si os parece, podemos continuar con la reunión. ¿Alguna sugerencia sobre lo que debemos hacer?

Hara no podía evitar que aquel medallón que Harry había encontrado junto a Dumbledore, volviera una y otra vez a su mente. Era una prueba más de que la caída del viejo mago había sido lenta, puesto que tampoco lo había perdido durante el descenso. Pero no era eso lo que la inquietaba. Era otra cosa, aunque no sabía el qué. Percibía las voces de los demás como algo lejano mientras pensaba en aquel medallón, cuya existencia había descubierto de una forma tan casual. ¿Qué era aquel medallón? ¿Un recuerdo de familia, quizá? ¿Por eso lo llevaba Dumbledore encima? Sin embargo, nunca, en todos los años que hacía que lo conocía, le había visto en posesión de ningún medallón. Por otro lado, sabía que el viejo mago se ausentaba del colegio con más asiduidad de la normal durante los últimos meses, lo que había obstaculizado que Severus y ella pudieran verse con la frecuencia que hubiesen deseado. Y cuando Snape le habló de los horcruxes, enseguida relacionó esas ausencias con la búsqueda de aquellos objetos del demonio. La tarde anterior a su muerte, Dumbledore se había ausentado del castillo también y se había llevado a Harry con él, según le contó McGonagall. Y después, estaba en posesión de un medallón cuando murió.

Y las piezas encajaron.

Puso sus manos sobre la mesa cerrándolas en un puño y estiró los brazos mirando a Harry con fijación.

- ¿Dónde fuisteis Dumbledore y tú aquella tarde, Harry? –preguntó lentamente.

Remus, que estaba hablando en aquellos momentos, interrumpió su discurso y miró a su amiga y a Harry alternativamente, con el ceño fruncido.

El chico estaba tenso, pero se mantuvo en silencio. La auror se levantó lentamente de su silla, apoyando sus puños sobre la mesa todavía y adelantando su cuerpo ligeramente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Te llevó con él en la búsqueda de un horcrux, ¿no es así? –volvió a preguntar- Ese medallón que encontraste junto al cuerpo de Dumbledore, ¿era el horcrux que fuísteis a buscar?

Ron, Hermione y Harry se miraron desconcertados.

- Harry... –murmuró la chica.

- Cállate... –le susurró su amigo.

- ¿Horcrux? –la pregunta surgió de los labios de _Ojoloco_ con rabia y sorpresa y retumbó en toda la cocina.

El auror se levantó de su silla y renqueó hacia un lado y hacia el otro apoyado en su bastón.

- Claro... –murmuró- ¡Así es como lo hizo el maldito cabrón! ¡Por eso no murió la noche que intentó matar al chico!

Minerva se llevó la mano a la boca y una expresión de horror apareció en sus ojos. Lupin tensó sus mandíbulas y Kingsley no pudo evitar que una mueca de repulsión apareciera en sus labios. Tonks se había quedado completamente blanca.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es eso del "horcrux"? –preguntó Molly Weasley mirando a unos y a otros totalmente desconcertada.

Cuando _Ojoloco_ lo explicó muy claramente y en voz alta, la pobre mujer gimió horrorizada mientras su marido se apresuraba a calmarla. Los chicos Weasley empalidecieron de repente.

- ¿Tú lo sabías, chico? –preguntó Moody fuera de sí dirigiéndose hacia Harry con un gesto poco tranquilizador- ¿Sabías que Voldemort se había hecho un horcrux?

La mayoría de los presentes se removió incómodo en sus asientos ante la mención de aquel nombre.

- Me temo que no se hizo sólo un horcrux, Moody, ¿verdad, Harry? –preguntó Hara en aquel momento.

- ¿Cómo que no se hizo sólo un...? –bramó el viejo auror con rabia- ¡Que todos los diablos del infierno me lleven! ¡Nunca ningún mago se había hecho más de un horcrux en toda la Historia de la Magia! ¿Pero qué clase de monstruo es ese ser al que nos enfrentamos?

Se volvió hacia Harry y lo increpó duramente.

- ¿Cuántos horcruxes se ha hecho ese malnacido? –le gritó- ¡Habla!

- Alastor –le interrumpió Lupin- Cálmate, ¿quieres? No puedes tratar a Harry de esa manera. El chico no tiene la culpa.

- Remus tiene razón –Minerva se había levantado de su asiento e intentaba llevarse a Moody al suyo de nuevo. El auror se dejó llevar a regañadientes por ella.

- Harry... –la voz de Hermione sonó como un susurro en medio de toda aquella tensión- Harry, deberías...

El chico negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, con todo su cuerpo en tensión.

- Escucha... –insistió su amiga- Sé que se lo prometiste y, de hecho, has cumplido con tu promesa. Tú no has dicho ni una sola palabra, pero ellos lo han descubierto igualmente. Ahora es absurdo seguir callando.

Harry la miró angustiado y tragó saliva. La chica asintió lentamente con la cabeza sonriéndole. Después, el muchacho miró a Ron.

- Creo que Hermione tiene razón –le dijo su amigo muy serio- Tú has cumplido con tu palabra, Harry.

_El Elegido_ hundió las manos en su pelo, en medio del silencio expectante de todos los presentes y las arrastró hacia atrás alrededor de su cabeza, hasta la nuca.

- Ha dividido su alma en siete partes, seis horcruxes y la parte que aún conserva en su cuerpo –un murmullo de horror se elevó entre los presentes cuando habló- Eso fue lo que me dijo el profesor Dumbledore y me encargó que continuase con su búsqueda. Me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. Sólo me permitió compartirlo con Hermione y con Ron.

- ¿Albus te encargó a ti esa misión? –preguntó Moody incrédulo, todavía iracundo.

Harry asintió en silencio y el viejo auror resopló con hastío mientras se levantaba de su silla de nuevo y volvía a renquear por la cocina.

- ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando ese viejo chiflado cuando hizo eso? –bramó- ¿De verdad creía que unos muchachos, que aún no habían finalizado su formación mágica, podían hacerse cargo de algo así ellos solos?

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero se interrumpió de repente cuando Moody se dirigió hacia él y lo zarandeó cogiéndolo del jersey.

- ¿Y si hubiéseis muerto en el intento, que era lo más probable? ¿Cómo habríamos podido acabar los demás con ese malnacido, si no sabíamos que se había hecho todos esos horcruxes?

- Cálmate, Moody –le increpó Hara- Harry no es el responsable de las decisiones que tomara Dumbledore. Se ha limitado a hacer lo que ha considerado su deber y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con las órdenes que había recibido, a pesar del peligro al que se exponía.

_Ojoloco_ la miró con las mandíbulas apretadas todavía, pero aflojó poco a poco su puño liberando al chico.

- Lo siento, Harry –le dijo- Me dejé llevar- volvió a su sitio y se sentó resoplando de rabia todavía.

Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se mantuvieron en silencio reflexionando sobre la información que acababan de escuchar e intentando asimilar el horror que suponía la creación de seis horcruxes y los sacrificios humanos que habría precisado.

- Bien –Minerva rompió el silencio- ¿el profesor Dumbledore os comentó algo sobre la localización de esos seis horcruxes y lo que son? –preguntó dirigiéndose a los tres amigos.

Hermione miró a Harry y este asintió con la cabeza.

- En realidad, ahora sólo quedan cuatro –dijo la chica- Dos de ellos ya han sido destruídos –Hara prestó especial atención a esas palabras.

- ¿Destruídos? –preguntó Lupin estupefacto- ¿Cómo?

- Uno de ellos lo destruyó Harry sin saber que se trataba de un horcrux –explicó Ron- Fue en el segundo curso, cuando se abrió la Cámara Secreta –miró hacia sus padres- El diario que encontró Ginny era un horcrux y Harry lo destruyó clavándole un colmillo del basilisco. Así fue como pudo salvarla.

La Sra. Weasley se llevó la mano al pecho reprimiendo un gemido de terror, entendiendo ahora que su hija pequeña había corrido un peligro mucho mayor del que habían sido conscientes.

- ¿Y el otro horcrux? –volvió a preguntar Minerva.

- El otro lo destruyó el profesor Dumbledore –explicó Hermione de nuevo- Era un anillo que había pertenecido a Salazar Slytherin y que ahora poseían sus descendientes, los Gaunt. Vol... demort... se lo robó a su tío y desapareció con la joya.

- ¿Cómo lo destruyó Dumbledore y cuándo? –preguntó Lupin- ¿Dónde lo encontró?

- No me dijo cómo lo destruyó, pero creo que lo hizo el verano pasado, antes de empezar este último curso –contestó Harry- Lo encontró en las ruinas de la casa de los Gaunt. Llevaba mucho tiempo investigando la localización de los horcruxes.

- ¿Y sabes algo de los demás? –continuó preguntando el licántropo- ¿Dumbledore había averiguado de qué objetos se trataba?

- Él no estaba seguro –contestó el chico-, pero pensaba que podrían ser objetos relacionados con los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts: una copa perteneciente a Helga Hufflepuff, un medallón-guardapelo perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin y algún objeto valioso que hubiese pertenecido a Rowena Ravenclaw y a Godric Gryffindor. Descartó la espada de este último, ya que nunca había salido del colegio.

- ¿Dónde los podemos encontrar? –Remus se mostraba cada vez más ansioso- ¿Tenía Dumbledore alguna pista?

Harry negó con la cabeza y Lupin se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla chasqueando la lengua en señal de fastidio. Hara se mantuvo en silencio. No podía decir que todavía contaban con un espía de la Orden infiltrado en los círculos de Voldemort. Ni tampoco podía decir que el trabajo de Severus era el de localizar esos horcruxes. Mantener la boca cerrada se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil y admiró a Severus por su evidente maestría en hacerlo.

- Bien –dijo la auror rompiendo el silencio que se había creado; aquel era el momento que había estado esperando toda la noche- Creo que está muy claro lo que debemos hacer a partir de ahora. Es evidente que la búsqueda y destrucción de esos horcruxes debe ser nuestra prioridad. Pero tampoco debemos descuidar el arma más importante que tenemos –dicho ésto, dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, quien se la devolvió muy serio- Harry debería ser entrenado exhaustivamente para su enfrentamiento final con quién-vosotros-sabéis. La profecía lo ha señalado a él como el mago que deberá vencerlo y nuestro deber es facilitarle las cosas todo lo que podamos destruyendo esos horcruxes y manteniéndolo a salvo hasta el momento de la última batalla.

- ¡Apoyo esa propuesta totalmente! –exclamó Alastor- El chico debe estar protegido mientras los horcruxes aún existan y sea imposible acabar definitivamente con Voldemort.

- ¡Ni hablar! –exclamó Harry enfurecido- ¡Yo también participaré en la búsqueda de esos horcruxes! ¡Dumbledore me lo encargó a mí, al fin y al cabo y nadie me impedirá que lo haga! ¡Es mi misión, no la vuestra!

- Es la misión de todos ahora, Harry –le replicó Lupin- Si trabajamos en equipo tendremos más posibilidades de éxito. Nadie puede sustituirte en el enfrentamiento final contra Voldemort, pero sí podemos ayudarte destruyendo esos horcruxes primero. Ayúdanos tú a todos nosotros preparándote lo mejor que puedas para esa batalla final con el enemigo. Aunque consigamos destruir esos horcruxes, si tú no logras vencerlo, todo habrá sido inútil.

El chico lo miró pensativo durante unos instantes. Se había sentido muy angustiado en los últimos días a causa de esa misión que debía afrontar en solitario y aquella ayuda que le estaba brindando la Orden, además de ser más que razonable, le proporcionaba un alivio que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

- Además –_Ojoloco_ volvió a tomar la palabra- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no participarás en la destrucción de los horcruxes? Eso formará parte de tu entrenamiento, chico. Yo mismo te instruiré, si estás de acuerdo, claro.

Fue entonces cuando Harry sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche. Todos sabían que su más ardiente deseo era convertirse en auror y la propuesta de Alastor Moody, el mejor auror de todos los tiempos, era la mejor oferta que podían hacerle.

- De acuerdo –dijo finalmente- Me entrenaré con usted.

Lupin planteó entonces la conveniencia de instruir también a Ron y a Hermione. Aquellos dos chicos habían ayudado siempre a Harry y estaba seguro de que no iban a dejar de hacerlo ahora. Se decidió que Bill Weasley se encargase de preparar a su hermano Ron, a pesar de las protestas del chico y de las reticencias de su madre y se propuso a Tonks para entrenar a Hermione. Pero Kingsley se mostró contrario y propuso a Eslitere. Alegó que la joven auror tenía libertad para moverse por donde quisiera y asumir las misiones de la Orden que fuesen necesarias, mientras que Eslitere debía permanecer escondida debido a su delicada situación con el Ministerio, por lo que no podía ser un miembro de la Orden tan activo como antes. Así que lo más lógico era que Eslitere entrenase a Hermione. La chica aceptó sin oponerse, aunque le hubiese gustado más tener a Tonks como instructora. La conocía y se llevaba muy bien con ella, mientras que a Eslitere apenas la conocía de nada.

Hara percibió la decepción en el rostro de la chica, pero no la culpó. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía edad suficiente para ser su madre mientras que Tonks era una muchacha joven, más cercana a Hermione. Pero Kingsley no estaba errado. Ahora su situación era similar a la que había padecido Sirius Black anteriormente y, al igual que él, ella no podría ser de demasiada utilidad para la Orden en aquel momento. Ocuparse del entrenamiento de Hermione era la mejor solución para todos y permitiría que Tonks estuviera libre para asumir otras misiones en el exterior.

- Decidido, entonces –Minerva volvió a tomar las riendas de la reunión- ¿Alguna sugerencia más respecto a la búsqueda de los horcruxes?

- Eslitere –murmuró Moody un tanto suspicaz; la auror se volvió hacia él- ¿Cómo sabías tú lo de los horcruxes?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que se lo había dicho Severus Snape? Obviamente, no.

- No lo sabía –dijo al fin aparentando seguridad- Hace unas semanas, uno de mis confidentes me pasó una información que me hizo sospechar de la existencia de esos horcruxes. Hoy, durante la reunión, he terminado de atar cabos.

- ¿Qué clase de información? –continuó preguntando _Ojoloco_.

- ¿Me estás interrogando, Moody? –preguntó la auror sonriendo e intentando mostrarse tranquila.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Alastor! –intervino Lupin inmediatamente- ¿Necesitas buscar a alguien de quién sospechar, ahora que ya no tienes a Snape?

- ¡Alerta permanente, Lupin! –le contestó el viejo auror- ¡Alerta permanente!

- Alastor, por favor –intervino Minerva- No seas ridículo. Eslitere no es el enemigo.

- Tampoco lo era Snape y acabó asesinando a Albus –le replicó el mago. Hara tuvo que hacer esfuerzos de nuevo para mantener su boca cerrada.

- Pero había sido mortífago y todos sospechábamos de él –replicó Tonks- No estamos ante el mismo caso, Moody. No seas paranoico.

- Eslitere es una veterana auror; consiguió una pista y hoy ha podido confirmar sus sospechas. Me parece una explicación suficiente, así que dejemos de perder el tiempo y prosigamos, por favor –continuó Minerva- ¿Alguna idea más para buscar esos horcruxes?

Moody gruñó, pero no continuó insistiendo y Hara suspiró aliviada.

- Harry –intervino la auror de nuevo- Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Dumbledore y tú fuísteis a buscar un horcrux aquella tarde?

- Sí –contestó el chico resignado-, aunque todo fue inútil. La información que tenía el profesor Dumbledore era correcta, pero alguien se nos había adelantado. Lo que allí había era un horcrux falso. Lo descubrí cuando encontré el medallón al lado de su cuerpo.

- ¿Puedo ver ese medallón, Harry? –preguntó Lupin- ¿Lo tienes aquí?

El chico metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño objeto redondo de color dorado opaco, con algo grabado sobre él. Lo abrió y extrajo un trozo de pergamino doblado de su interior.

- Encontré ésto –dijo entregándoselo todo al licántropo.

Remus lo tomó con cuidado y examinó el medallón en primer lugar. No tenía nada de especial, salvo por el hecho de que una "S" se hallaba grabada toscamente sobre la tapa.

- Parece que Dumbledore iba tras el medallón-guardapelo de Slytherin... –murmuró mientras le daba la vuelta a la falsa joya.

Alzó su varita y analizó la magia del objeto, pero no encontró rastro de ella. Aquel no era un objeto mágico. Cogió el pergamino y lo desdobló. Leyó en silencio y en mitad de la lectura, abrió mucho los ojos sin apartarlos de aquel papel mientras su mandíbula se tensaba.

- Regulus... –susurró.

- ¿Regulus? –preguntó Harry un tanto desconcertado- ¿El hermano de Sirius?

- ¿Mi primo Regulus? –preguntó Tonks a su vez.

- Sí –contestó el licántropo- Esta es su letra y estas son las iniciales de su nombre: "R.A.B.", Regulus Arcturus Black –levantó la cabeza lentamente y miró a Harry- Por eso lo mataron...

Hermione abrió sus labios ligeramente y fijó su desconcertada mirada en Lupin.

- Un momento –murmuró y se volvió hacia Harry- ¿Te acuerdas cuando encontramos a Mundungus en Hogdsmeade aquel día? Lo descubrimos con varios objetos robados de Grimmauld Place. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¿Quieres decir que el medallón que le confiscaron a Fletcher, pudo haberlo robado de la casa de Black? –preguntó Kingsley adelántandose ligeramente en su silla.

- Exactamente –contestó la chica muy excitada- Quizá a Regulus no le diese tiempo de destruir el horcrux antes de que lo mataran y ha permanecido olvidado en la casa durante todos estos años... hasta que Mundungus lo robó.

- Ese medallón debe estar en el Ministerio ahora mismo, entre los objetos confiscados. ¿Podéis recuperarlo? –preguntó Hara dirigiéndose hacia Kingsley y Tonks.

- Por supuesto –contestó el auror inmediatamente- Lo traeremos y se lo entregaremos a Moody y a Lupin para que lo examinen.

- Bien –intervino McGonagall de nuevo- Seguiremos esa pista de momento y, mientras tanto, los chicos iniciarán sus entrenamientos mañana mismo –los miembros de la Orden asintieron y empezaron a levantarse dando la reunión por finalizada, pero la directora los detuvo- Un momento. Antes de que os vayais quisiera anunciaros algo –miró a todos con gravedad- El retrato de Albus ha despertado finalmente y me ha pedido que le entregue ésto al Sr. Potter.

La directora movió su varita en el aire y un objeto alargado apareció de la nada para depositarse suavemente sobre la mesa, ante McGonagall. Era la espada de Gryffindor que Dumbledore guardaba en su despacho de Hogwarts. Minerva la tomó con cuidado pasando sus manos por debajo de la empuñadura y de la punta de la espada, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Harry, quien se levantó también para esperarla. Cuando llegó frente a él, la anciana bruja depositó la espada sobre las manos del chico.

- Me dijo que la necesitaría –le comunicó la profesora con gravedad- Haga un buen uso de ella, Sr. Potter.

Harry asintió y tomó la espada por la empuñadura levantándola en el aire por encima de su cabeza. Los miembros de la Orden elevaron sus miradas para admirar la magnificencia de aquella histórica arma. Mientras la observaba, Hara pensó que si Dumbledore se la había legado al _Elegido_, no cabía ninguna duda de que la espada de Gryffindor iba a resultar crucial en la lucha contra Voldemort. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué papel iba a jugar esa espada?

_Ojoloco _le había pedido el arma a Harry y la observaba con minuciosidad. Los demás lo rodeaban en un intento por verla más de cerca, pero Moody la tenía acaparada. Harry, Ron y Hermione se mantenían prudentemente separados mientras los miraban con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Resultaba muy gracioso ver a todos aquellos adultos, algunos de los cuales tenían edad suficiente para ser sus padres, permanecer absortos ante aquella espada como si se tratase de un grupo de niños ante un juguete nuevo. Cuando subieran a sus habitaciones tendrían tiempo de sobra para admirarla ellos también sin que nadie les molestara, así que ahora dejaban que la disfrutaran los adultos. Remus Lupin era el que menos interés parecía mostrar y también se mantenía algo alejado sin apartar sus ojos de Tonks.

- Es curioso... –murmuró Moody de repente- Parece que aquí falta una pieza.

El viejo auror señaló la parte transversal de la cruz de la empuñadura. En su lado izquierdo había un hueco donde parecía que antaño hubiese estado incrustada una joya.

- Fijaos –continuó el auror- En la parte superior de la cruz hay un rubí con una "G" incrustada en el centro, en la parte inferior hay una ághata amarilla con una "H" y en la parte derecha hay un lapizlázuli con una "R". Parece que la joya que estaba en la parte izquierda ha desaparecido.

- Cierto... –murmuró Tonks inclinándose un poco para poder apreciarlo mejor- Bueno, es una espada muy antigua y no es extraño que con el paso de los siglos haya perdido alguna joya que tuviera originalmente.

- No, supongo que no es extraño –respondió Moody levantándose- Toma, Harry, cuídala bien –le dijo al chico devolviéndole el arma ante la decepción de los demás.

El muchacho la recogió y la Sra. Weasley envió a los tres chicos a la cama, quienes no se hicieron de rogar llevándose la espada con ellos. Kingsley y _Ojoloco_ se marcharon pocos minutos después. Remus se despidió cariñosamente de Hara y se marchó con Tonks. La veterana auror se despidió también de los Weasley y se desapareció de La Madriguera.

Al día siguiente volvería para iniciar el entrenamiento de Hermione.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El apartamento que ahora era su escondite y que compartía con Severus, estaba completamente a oscuras y en silencio cuando se apareció en él, pasada ya la medianoche.

_- Lumos!_

Se dirigió hacia la habitación y encendió la luz con la ayuda de su varita. Severus aún no había regresado, así que decidió darse una ducha y reflexionar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

Podía decirse que la reunión con la Orden había arrojado un balance muy positivo. El plan que Severus propusiera había sido aceptado y estaba en marcha. Y además, era posible que estuvieran tras la pista de uno de los horcruxes. En cuanto al resto de ellos... Necesitaba hablar con Severus sobre eso. Se preguntó si Dumbledore poseía toda aquella información gracias al espionaje del ex-mortífago o tenía también otras fuentes de información que su amante desconocía.

Por otro lado, su investigación sobre el presunto "asesinato" de Dumbledore aún no había terminado. ¿Cuál fue la verdadera causa de su muerte? Aquella mano ennegrecida le hizo reflexionar. La tenía así desde hacía un año más o menos y esa fecha coincidía con la de la destrucción del horcrux de ese anillo de los Gaunt, según había explicado Harry durante la reunión. Probablemente, los horcruxes estarían protegidos por alguna maldición, como no cabía esperar menos de Voldemort. Si esa premisa era cierta, ¿la mano ennegrecida de Dumbledore era el resultado de la maldición que había en el anillo? ¿El aspecto débil y enfermizo del director durante aquellos meses se debía a eso? Tenía lógica que hubiese ocurrido así, sin embargo y a pesar de todo, no daba la sensación de que el viejo mago estuviese a punto de morir. ¿Qué ocurrió aquella tarde para que el estado de su salud empeorase tanto en tan pocas horas? Si el horcrux que encontraron era falso, no estaría protegido por ninguna maldición. Entonces, ¿qué causó el empeoramiento de Dumbledore?

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio al sentirse impotente para resolver aquel enigma. Sólo conseguía formular teorías que ni siquiera podía sostener con simples indicios. Quizá Harry hablaría ahora y le quisiera explicar lo que ocurrió, sin embargo, ya no se podía fiar del testimonio del chico. En la Torre de Astronomía, Harry se convenció de que estaba viendo algo que no ocurrió en realidad y ahora ella no podía confiar en lo que sus ojos hubieran percibido aquella tarde en la que acompañó a Dumbledore. Necesitaba verlo por sí misma, con sus propios ojos. Y existía una forma de hacerlo, pero se resistía a utilizarla porque no era demasiado... "ética". Sin embargo, el resultado lo valía. Tendría que reflexionar detenidamente sobre esa posibilidad.

Salió de la ducha y se secó despacio. Después, se metió en la cama inundada por todos aquellos pensamientos. Además, estaba empezando a preocuparse. Severus aún no regresaba y ya era muy tarde. Intentó mantenerse despierta para esperarlo, pero el sueño la venció y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

El colchón pareció inclinarse hacia su lado izquierdo en mitad del sueño. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y lo vio sentado en su lado de la cama, mirándola. Se incorporó lentamente y le besó en los labios como una autómata cayendo pesadamente sobre su almohada de nuevo.

- ¿Qué hora es? –le preguntó con voz somnolienta.

- Las dos de la madrugada –le respondió el mago.

La bruja se incorporó de repente sacudiéndose el sueño.

- ¿Estás herido? –le preguntó con urgencia palpándole el torso y observando su cuerpo- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes –le tranquilizó él- No nos castiga constantemente, ¿sabes?

- Es un monstruo –le replicó la auror- Siempre tengo miedo de que te ocurra algo cuando vas a verlo.

Él le acarició la mejilla sonriendo levemente.

- Es un monstruo inteligente –le dijo- Castiga a sus siervos sólo cuando sus errores son lo suficientemente graves para hacerlo. Es su forma de mantener su respeto y liderazgo. Pero sabe muy bien que no es algo que pueda hacer constantemente aunque quisiera. Si así lo hiciese, tarde o temprano la paciencia de sus mortífagos se agotaría y se acabaría creando un ejército de enemigos en el interior mismo de su propia organización. Y eso, obviamente, no le conviene.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó suavemente.

- Además –continuó- Ahora soy su mano derecha. Está muy satisfecho con mi... "_trabajo_". No tiene motivos para castigarme.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos breves instantes. Las palabras sobraban.

- ¿Cómo ha ido esa reunión con la Orden? –preguntó él apartando su mirada.

- Todo ha salido como lo habías previsto –contestó la bruja reaccionando también- Aceptaron tu propuesta sin objetar nada y Harry iniciará su instrucción con _Ojoloco_ mañana mismo.

- Perfecto.

Hara lo miró pensativa.

- Severus... –murmuró- ¿Cómo averiguó Dumbledore que quién-tú-sabes se había hecho horcruxes?

El mago le devolvió una mirada grave, como si estuviera evaluando algo.

- Se lo dije yo hace dieciséis años –contestó finalmente- El Señor Tenebroso se jactaba siempre de haber conseguido la inmortalidad y en su soberbia y su desprecio hacia nosotros, no le importó realizar los rituales para hacer sus horcruxes sin esconderse de nadie. Estaba convencido de que no seríamos capaces de relacionar una cosa con la otra. Sin embargo, algunos lo hicimos. Muy pocos, es cierto, pero unos cuantos supimos sumar dos más dos.

- ¿Regulus Black fue uno de ellos? –preguntó Hara.

- ¿Black? No, que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?

- Porque robó un horcrux de su Señor Tenebroso.

El mago la miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

- La tarde anterior a su muerte, Dumbledore se llevó a Harry con él en su búsqueda de un horcrux –le explicó la auror- Pero sólo encontraron uno falso, con una nota de Regulus en la que se confesaba autor del robo del auténtico.

- Eso no es posible –contestó el mago reflexivo- Black no poseía los conocimientos suficientes sobre Magia Oscura como para darse cuenta de que el Señor Tenebroso estaba creando horcruxes –guardó silencio unos instantes mientras pensaba- La única posibilidad que se me ocurre es que le oyese hablar sobre ello a su prima alguna vez. Los Lestrange fueron de esos pocos que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el Señor Tenebroso.

- Tiene lógica –reiteró Hara pensativa.

- ¿Entonces Dumbledore no encontró el medallón de Slytherin? –preguntó el mago visiblemente preocupado.

- No –contestó ella- Pero es posible que tengamos una pista de su localización actual. Mundungus Fletcher fue detenido en posesión de un medallón de gran valor y sospechamos que lo robó de Grimmauld Place. Cabe la posibilidad de que a Regulus Black no le diese tiempo de destruir el horcrux antes de que lo mataran y de que el medallón haya permanecido olvidado en la casa de los Black todo este tiempo. El medallón que robó Mundungus está ahora en el Ministerio, junto a otros objetos confiscados. Kingsley y Tonks se encargarán de recuperarlo y lo analizaremos.

- Entiendo –murmuró el mago- Es una buena pista. Mantenme informado.

Ella asintió.

- Por cierto –le dijo- ¿cómo sabías tú que el horcrux del que estaba hablando era el medallón de Slytherin? Yo no especifiqué de qué objeto se trataba, pero tú has dado por hecho que era ese medallón.

Severus la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Porque después de una ardua investigación que duró varios meses, conseguí descubrir que ese medallón era uno de los objetos que el Señor Tenebroso había utilizado para depositar un trozo de su alma –le explicó el ex-mortífago- Pero me fue imposible averiguar su localización. Por suerte, Dumbledore encontró una pista que, según él, le permitiría encontrarlo. Cuando se llevó a Potter aquella tarde, no me dijo si continuaba buscando más pistas o si ya había localizado el horcrux finalmente. Me inclinaba más por lo segundo, ya que Minerva no me requirió para hacer la ronda nocturna en el colegio y yo supuse que se debía a que Dumbledore quería tenerme disponible por si ocurría lo mismo que la otra vez. O... por si tenía que ejecutar su plan.

- ¿La otra vez? –preguntó la bruja desconcertada, pero entendiendo ahora la razón por la que el director le había pedido a McGonagall que no avisara a Severus. Minerva se había equivocado completamente en sus conclusiones, como les ocurría a todos cuando evaluaban las acciones del ex-mortífago- ¿Qué otra vez?

Él sonrió ligeramente.

- Ayer te comenté que ya habían sido destruídos dos horcruxes –comenzó a explicar- El segundo de ellos era un anillo y estaba protegido por una maldición que Dumbledore no fue capaz de evitar. Me avisó de madrugada y llegué justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida.

- Pero aún así le afectó, ¿no es cierto? –continuó preguntando ella- ¿Por eso parecía estar enfermo en los últimos meses? ¿Su mano estaba así por ese motivo?

Severus deseó que Hara hubiese sido una estudiante en esos momentos y él su profesor. Sin duda, Slytherin habría ganado la Copa de las Casas aquel año. Pero se limitó a asentir. Una lástima.

La auror se mantenía en silencio, pensativa.

- No lo entiendo... –murmuró- Si tú le salvaste la vida, ¿cuál fue la causa de su muerte aquella noche? ¿Por qué estabas tan seguro de que estaba a punto de morir?

- Ya te dije que estoy convencido de que eres capaz de averiguar eso también tú solita –le contestó el mago sonriendo con malicia.

La bruja agarró su almohada y le golpeó la cabeza con ella. Iniciaron un pequeño forcejeo hasta que Severus consiguió reducirla inmovilizándola con su propio cuerpo sobre la cama. Inmediatamente, atacó sus labios y deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca. Ella consiguió detenerlo con dificultad.

- Espera... espera... –le susurró con los labios de él pegados a los suyos todavía- Primero necesito que me des información sobre una alumna tuya.

Él levantó su cabeza y arqueó una ceja mirándola con su característica expresión de suficiencia.

- Verás –continuó ella intentando volver a respirar con normalidad tras aquel beso y con el cuerpo de él cubriéndola todavía- Se propuso que los amigos de Harry también fueran entrenados y decidieron que yo instruyera a Hermione Granger.

- ¿Granger? ¿La "sabelotodo"?

- ¿Así es como la llamabas? –a la bruja le pareció muy divertido- ¿"Sabelotodo"?

- Es una insufrible devora-libros que se cree que sabe más que nadie –gruñó el mago.

La auror abrió mucho los ojos sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- No sé a quién me recuerda... –susurró con sarcasmo; él le dirigió una mueca de disgusto.

- Está bien. Qué quieres saber –le preguntó sin moverse.

- Qué nivel de formación tiene; si posee algún tipo de experiencia en combate... Esas cosas.

- Conoce la teoría perfectamente –le contestó él con seguridad- La ha asimilado sin dificultad y la comprende. Realiza los hechizos con destreza y es hábil con el movimiento de la varita. Sin embargo, tiene muy poca experiencia en combate, dudo que posea reflejos rápidos y, desde luego, su preparacón física es nula. ¿Alguna cosa más?

- No –contestó ella sonriendo- Creo que con eso es suficiente.

- ¿Puedo continuar?

- Adelante... –susurró ella entrecerrando los ojos.

El mago le sonrió seductoramente y arrastró sus labios sobre la piel de ella, recorriendo su cuerpo hacia abajo mientras la obligaba a abrir sus piernas lentamente. Los gemidos y los jadeos no tardaron en escaparse de los labios de la auror mientras él saboreaba su sexo.

La débil luz de la primera hora de la mañana la despertó suavemente. Sonrió, con los ojos cerrados todavía, al recordar la noche anterior y lo buscó en la cama, pero él ya se había levantado. Cuando se incorporó vio que su ropa no estaba, a excepción de su camisa. La había dejado encima de una silla para que ella se la pusiera, como hacía siempre.

- Buenos días –lo saludó al entrar en la cocina; él estaba sentado a la mesa frente a una taza de café muy negro y con un periódico en la mano.

- Buenos días –le contestó el mago interrumpiendo su lectura un momento.

La auror se sirvió otra taza de café y colocó sobre la mesa un plato de tostadas, mantequilla, mermelada de frambuesa y zumo de naranja.

- ¿Qué noticias hay? –le preguntó ella mientras untaba una tostada con la mantequilla.

- Han encontrado el cadáver de un mago que desapareció hace dos días en Hamburgo –contestó el ex-mortífago- y en Brugge han encontrado a una bruja que desapareció al mismo tiempo que el mago alemán. Muerta también. Hay otro mago irlandés que lleva desaparecido el mismo tiempo que los anteriores y se temen lo peor.

- ¿Está extendiendo su poder al resto de Europa? –preguntó ella preocupada.

- Eso planea hace tiempo, pero no sabía que hubiese iniciado ya esa expansión –el mago se acarició el entrecejo- Son parientes tuyos, Hara.

Ella lo miró con gravedad y le arrebató el periódico de las manos. Leyó la noticia con avidez. El mago alemán se llamaba Otto Slinchsteinder, la bruja belgo-flamenca era Jana van Sletherenke y el irlandés desaparecido, Brian O'Lytherin. Como en su caso, el apellido Slytherin se había adaptado a la fonética de cada país con el paso del tiempo, pero leyendo esos nombres no cabía duda de que todos tenían una misma raíz etimológica. Respiró profundamente.

- ¿Pretende matar a todos los descendientes de Slytherin? –preguntó en un susurro.

- Así es –le confirmó Severus.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! –exclamo ella con rabia- ¡Debe haber decenas de ellos esparcidos por el mundo!

- Lo sabe, pero no tiene prisa –contestó él con calma- ¿Tu familia sigue escondida?

- Sí. No la encontrará.

- Tú debes actuar con extrema precaución –continuó el mago- Como puedes comprobar, no está bromeando –guardó silencio unos segundos, reflexionando sobre algo- No ha adjudicado estas acciones a ninguno de sus mortífagos británicos, porque yo me habría enterado. Ha tenido que contactar con líderes anti-_muggles_ de esos países, lo que quiere decir que se están formando grupos de mortífagos en Alemania, Bélgica e Irlanda, por lo menos –levantó su mirada hacia ella- Se nos está acabando el tiempo. Hay que pararlo cuanto antes.

- Pero Harry inicia hoy su entrenamiento con Moody –replicó la bruja- No podemos ir más rápidos.

- Tienes que conseguir que ese entrenamiento sea intensivo –insisitió Severus.

- Todavía no hemos destruído todos los horcruxes –protestó la auror- No podemos precipitarnos tanto.

Él suspiró mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás en su silla.

- Tienes razón –contestó resignado- Yo me encargo de localizar esos horcruxes y tú intenta que el entrenamiento de Potter sea lo más rápido y efectivo posible. Pero no nos precipitaremos. Tenemos que jugar bien nuestras cartas, aunque me temo que eso va a suponer la muerte de más parientes tuyos y de muchos otros.

La bruja lo miró intensamente durante unos instantes. El _Bien Mayor_, el mal menor...

- ¿Sabes? –le dijo- Cada vez entiendo mejor a Dumbledore.

- Yo también.

Hara se levantó y sirvió más café. El único sonido que se oyó en la cocina durante unos segundos fue el del líquido vertiéndose en las tazas.

- ¿Qué le dijiste sobre la misión que te había encomendado? –preguntó.

- Que no habías ido al Ministerio en todo el día de ayer y que tampoco habías aparecido por tu casa –contestó el mago; levantó su mirada hacia ella- Pero se me están acabando las excusas. ¿Hay algo que debería saber y que me pueda ayudar a retrasar la misión que me ha encomendado?

Ella dejó la cafetera sobre la cocina y volvió a sentarse al lado de Severus. No quería cargar más peso sobre sus hombros, pero la maniobra que había intentado Scringeour justificaría de sobras que Snape se retrasase en su misión de llevarla ante Voldemort. De nuevo, el maldito mal menor. Así que decidió contárselo. Le explicó por qué y cómo habían intentado detenerla con el cargo de ser su cómplice en el "asesinato" de Albus. Y también le explicó que el Ministro continuaba buscándola en secreto y que debía permanecer escondida.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –le preguntó él después de unos segundos de silencio.

- No quería que te sintieras responsable de esa situación.

- Hagamos un trato –replicó Severus adelantándose en su silla y cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa- Dejemos de protegernos mútuamente, ¿de acuerdo?

- Completamente de acuerdo.

Él asintió y se dispuso a recoger las cosas del desayuno que aún estaban sobre la mesa.

- Severus –el mago se volvió hacia ella- Dijiste que le habías salvado la vida a Dumbledore cuando destruyó el anillo de los Gaunt –el mago volvió a asentir- ¿Sabes cómo lo hizo?

- Utilizó la espada de Gryffindor –le explicó él- Lo encontré gravemente herido en su despacho, con el anillo partido sobre la mesa y la espada en el suelo.

- Entonces, ese es el motivo por el que se la ha legado a Harry... –murmuró la bruja como para sí misma.

- ¿La tiene Potter ahora? –preguntó Severus sin disimular su sorpresa.

- Sí. Se la entregó McGonagall anoche por orden de Dumbledore –explicó la auror- Le habló desde su retrato.

- Por supuesto –susurró el mago- Su plan era que Potter se hiciera cargo de todo, pero era un plan suicida, demencial, confiaba excesivamente en las capacidades de ese chico. Por eso propuse que la Orden interviniera en todo ésto, aunque ese viejo chiflado parece dispuesto a salirse con la suya aún después de muerto y ahora me preocupa que tenga que ser Potter el que deba destruir esos horcruxes con la espada. Si Dumbledore, un mago extremadamente poderoso, no consiguió superar la maldición que protegía el anillo, Potter no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

- Puede que sí o puede que no –le increpó ella- No lo sabremos hasta que no intente destruir el primero. Y no estará solo.

Él mostró una mueca de disgusto y negó con la cabeza. Iba a decir algo cuando se vio interrumpido por la repentina aparición de un lobo plateado que, en ese momento, entraba en la cocina rodeado de una brillante luz blanca.

"_Lo tenemos y el análisis ha sido positivo. Lo haremos esta noche_"

El _Patronus_ de Tonks se desvaneció y ambos se miraron esperanzados.

- Bien –dijo Severus- Estaré a su lado cuando lo hagáis.

- ¿A su lado?

El mago la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado si él siente algo cuando destruyen una parte de su alma? –preguntó.

- Ya se han destruído dos horcruxes y no parece que él se haya dado cuenta.

- Eso es lo que pensaba Dumbledore también –le replicó él sin mirarla-, pero yo no estoy tan seguro. El primero de esos horcruxes fue destruído cuando todavía no había recuperado su cuerpo y su debilidad podía justificar que no pudiera percibir nada. Pero cuando Dumbledore destruyó el segundo, ya había recuperado todo su poder y yo no puedo creer que no se diera cuenta –se volvió hacia ella un tanto excitado- Son trozos de su alma, pedazos de su consciencia, partes de su propio _yo_. ¡Es imposible que no sienta nada! ¡Es imposible que no le afecte de alguna manera! ¡Todos esos pedazos forman parte de una misma unidad existencial!

La auror guardó silencio. No había tenido tiempo de plantearse una reflexión tan profunda sobre los horcruxes y las consecuencias que podían tener sobre el alma de un mago. Pero lo que acababa de decir Severus hacía un momento tenía sentido. Tenía mucho sentido.

El mago continuó reflexionando en silencio mientras se levantaba de su silla e iniciaba un lento paseo por la cocina acariciándose la barbilla y mirando hacia el suelo.

- Cabe la posibilidad de que creyera que tan sólo Dumbledore conocía su secreto –murmuró- y de que se ha llevado ese secreto a la tumba...

Detuvo su incierto caminar y la miró de frente.

- Es absolutamente necesario que esta noche yo esté junto a él cuando lo hagáis –concluyó- Tengo que confirmar si es capaz de sentir que un pedazo de su alma ya no existe.

La auror asintió con gravedad.

- Además de los efectos que tú puedas observar esta noche –dijo-, deberíamos documentarnos más sobre ese tema.

- Tendríamos que iniciar una ardua y larga investigación y ninguno de nosotros tiene tiempo para eso –le contradijo el mago.

Ella reflexionó durante unos instantes.

- Tengo que irme –la bruja se levantó de su silla de repente.

- ¿Adónde vas? –la detuvo él agarrándola de un brazo antes de que alcanzara la puerta.

- Al mundo _muggle_ –le contestó ella volviéndose hacia él y sonriéndole misteriosamente- Conozco a alguien que sí dispone de ese tiempo.


	46. Los recuerdos de Harry

**¡Hola! Regresé de vacaciones a finales de Agosto, pero la vuelta al trabajo ha sido bastante dura y no he podido actualizar hasta ahora. Sorry.**

**Vuelvo a subir el capítulo 45, que ya he terminado y está también un poco modificado. Ahora subiré también el capítulo 46.**

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a mis queridímas MoonyMarauderGirl y MakaBeRed por sus reviews. ¡Un besote muy gordo para las dos! Y también, muchas gracias a mi "beta" particular, Atenea Weasley. Un beso, linda ;).**

**Y ya no os entretengo más. Que disfrutéis leyendo ;).**

LOS RECUERDOS DE HARRY:

La bibliotecaria de la _British Library_ la reconoció al instante en cuanto levantó su mirada del libro que estaba catalogando y la vio delante suyo. Era la lunática de hacía unos días, la misma que no había visto un ordenador en su vida hasta que ella se lo enseñó. Suspiró resignada. Le esperaba otra tardecita llena de preguntas absurdas...

- ¡Hola! –la saludó intentando ser amable- ¿Necesita más información sobre Derecho Penal?

- Esta vez, no –le contestó la auror sonriéndole- Lo que ahora necesito es información sobre "_Inten... trén_" y el correo instántaneo.

- "_In-ter-net_" –le corrigió la chica pacientemente- Y supongo que con lo de "correo instantáneo" se refiere al correo electrónico.

- Exactamente a eso –le confirmó la falsa _muggle_ sin abandonar su sonrisa.

La bibliotecaria se levantó de su asiento y la acompañó de nuevo hacia la zona habilitada para consultas de referencias, donde varias mesas, con sus respectivos ordenadores cada una, estaban separadas por pequeñas placas divisorias que garantizaban la intimidad del usuario.

Normalmente, los bibliotecarios de la _British Library_ se limitaban a indicar a los usuarios las zonas de consulta sin abandonar su mesa de trabajo. Pero aquella mujer parecía que no había vivido en la Tierra en los últimos treinta años. Así que no le quedó más remedio que enseñarle de nuevo todo lo que necesitaba saber para buscar la información que le había pedido. Sabía que iba a pasar aquello en cuanto la vio delante suyo, de pie tras su mesa de trabajo. ¡Gajes del oficio!

Hara le agradeció su ayuda otra vez y se dispuso a "_navegar_" –así era como lo llamaban los _muggles_- por Internet. Cuando obtuvo toda la información que necesitaba y tras una hora de intentos fallidos, consiguió crearse una cuenta de correo electrónico. Pidió un papel en blanco y algo para escribir y apuntó minuciosamente y con todo lujo de detalles los pasos necesarios para conseguir semejante hazaña. Y también, por supuesto, apuntó su nueva y flamante dirección de e-mail. Después, escribió una carta y la introdujo en un sobre junto con las instrucciones. Se despidió de aquella bibliotecaria tan amable y abandonó el edificio. La chica suspiró aliviada cuando la vio salir.

Hara se dirigió hacia una Oficina Postal _muggle_ y envió el sobre con destino a Hong Kong. Esperaba que su padre entendiese bien las instrucciones para crearse una cuenta de correo y se comunicase con ella en una semana. Aquellos recientes conocimientos adquiridos sobre los medios de comunicación _muggles_, le hicieron reflexionar. Había estado alejada de aquel mundo sin magia durante demasiados años. Desde que su familia había trasladado su residencia a Londres, sólo mantuvo contacto con sus primos _squib_ durante algunos veranos cuando aún era una niña. Después de independizarse, al salir de Hogwarts, no había regresado a su país más que en una ocasión. Fue cuando se instaló en casa de sus tíos para pasar su convalecencia acompañada de su madre, pero de eso hacía ya casi diecisiete años.

Severus la esperaba con la comida preparada sentado en un sillón mientras leía un libro. Abandonó su lectura cuando la oyó aparecerse y se dirigió hacia ella para saludarla con un beso.

- ¿Estás segura de que ese sistema de correo _muggle_ no puede ser interceptado por el Señor Tenebroso? –le preguntó mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Completamente segura –le respondió ella- Estoy convencida de que ni siquiera puede imaginar que existe algo así.

- Hasta yo dudo de que exista... –murmuró el mago escéptico.

La bruja se sonrió negando con la cabeza. Se deshizo de su abrazo y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Estaba hambrienta, pero cuando vio lo que Severus había preparado para cenar, una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en sus labios. Dos platos de pastel de carne los esperaban, todavía calientes y cocinados al estilo anglosajon. Es decir, con mucha grasa y una mezcla de especias especialmente repugnante. La auror levantó su mirada interrogando al mago.

- Comida inglesa –fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de él mientras le sonreía con malicia entrecerrando los ojos.

Hara le devolvió una fingida y frugal sonrisa que desapareció de su rostro tan pronto como apareció. Se sentó resignada y empezó a comer despacio. Severus sabía perfectamente que ella _odiaba_ la gastronomía inglesa –especialmente, el pastel de carne. Sin duda, estaba de buen humor aquel día...

Cuando terminaron de comer, la bruja recogió la mesa deprisa y se dispuso a desaparecerse. Tenía que regresar a La Madriguera inmediatamente para continuar con el entrenamiento de Hermione y no podía entretenerse demasiado. Severus, por su parte, le comunicó que no sabía si regresaría aquella noche al apartamento. Su prioridad ahora era observar al Señor Tenebroso con minuciosidad y conseguir toda la información posible sobre los efectos que le causaría la destrucción del tercer horcrux. Si es que le causaba alguno... Pero eso, en sí mismo, ya era una información valiosa. Y ahora que ya habían encontrado el medallón de Slytherin, tenía que continuar con la búsqueda del resto de horcruxes. Conocía las sospechas de Dumbledore sobre los objetos de los cuatro fundadores y, por lo que parecía hasta aquel momento, el viejo mago no se había equivocado. Pero aún no había podido descubrir cuáles eran los objetos pertenecientes a Gryffindor y a Ravenclaw, ni había localizado la copa de Hufflepuff.

La auror se inclinó sobre él y se despidió con un largo y húmedo beso antes de ponerse su capa y desaparecerse del apartamento. Después de aquel beso, Severus lamentó profundamente que ella tuviera que marcharse tan pronto.

Molly salió a su encuentro en cuanto la vio aparecerse y la condujo hacia el interior de la casa visiblemente excitada. En la cocina, _Ojoloco_ y Remus se hallaban sentados a la mesa e inclinados sobre un objeto dorado, muy brillante, y la espada de Gryffindor. Tonks estaba allí también, así como los tres chicos, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Ven, Hara. Mira esto –le indicó el licántropo en cuanto la vio entrar.

La bruja se dirigió hacia ellos y observó lo que estaban haciendo. El verdadero medallón-guardapelo de Slytherin era un objeto realmente hermoso. Chapado en oro auténtico, refulgía con una agradable luz dorada en la mano de Remus. Tenía delicados dibujos florales tallados sobre su superfície y una esmeralda con una perfecta "S" dorada de trazos medievales, adornaba la tapa. A su lado, Moody aguantaba la espada de Gryffindor señalando la cruz de la empuñadura.

- Fíjate en esto –le dijo a Hara al mismo tiempo que cogía el medallón de la mano de Lupin y lo acercaba al arma- La esmeralda del guardapelo es la joya que falta en la empuñadura. Tiene la misma forma, tamaño y diseño que las otras tres piedras preciosas de la cruz.

La bruja observó las cuatro joyas con detenimiento. Todas eran ovaladas y sus cortes eran idénticos creando un juego de luces que absorbía la luz por sus múltiples lados. A simple vista, la esmeralda encajaba perfectamente en el hueco vacío de la cruz de aquella espada adornada con el rubí con la "G" de Gryffindor, la amatista amarilla con la "H" de Hufflepuff y el lapizlázuli con la "R" de Rawenclaw... Ahora, sólo faltaba aquella esmeralda verde del medallón marcada con una "S".

De Slytherin.

- Hemos estado investigando un poco –le explicó Remus- Al parecer, esta no era la espada de Gryffindor exclusivamente, sino la espada de Hogwarts. El arma que crearon los cuatro fundadores para defender el colegio y sus alumnos de cualquier amenaza cuando se instalaron en Hogwarts. Y en ella depositaron una parte de su sabiduría y de sus poderes a través de estas joyas que incrustaron en la empuñadura. Quien las rozara al agarrar la espada, adquiriría sus poderes mientras mantuviera el contacto con ella. Suponemos que Salazar Slytherin arrancó de la espada la joya que le pertenecía cuando abandonó Hogwarts, dejando incompleto el poder depositado en el arma. Suponemos también que desde ese momento, fue Godric Gryffindor el que empuñó la espada exclusivamente, ya que era el único mago varón que quedó de los cuatro fundadores –en el rostro de la bruja se dibujó una mueca de disgusto-. Eran otros tiempos, Hara –se apresuró a explicar Remus-. Estamos hablando de hace mil años.

- Y así se inició la creencia de que la espada pertenecía exclusivamente a Gryffindor, ¿no es así? –preguntó ella.

- No está documentado, pero esa parece ser la explicación más lógica –le contestó su amigo-. Estábamos a punto de arrancar la esmeralda del medallón cuando tú llegaste.

Ella lo miró inquieta y asintió. Remus tomó el medallón de nuevo de la mano de Moody y dirigió su varita hacia la joya. Se volvió hacia el viejo auror visiblemente tenso.

- Adelante –le ordenó éste.

El licántropo emitió un profundo suspiro intentando tranquilizarse. Todos los presentes observaban el medallón sin atreverse apenas a respirar, y la tensión que invadió la atmósfera de aquella cocina se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. Estaban seguros de que el medallón-guardapelo encerraba una maldición que lo protegía, pero nadie sabía en qué momento se liberaría el horror. Prepararon sus varitas transpirando el miedo.

Remus apretó la varita entre sus dedos. Conjuró el hechizo separador en un susurro y un rayo anaranjado impactó sobre la joya cubriéndola por completo y haciéndola invisible a los ojos de los que la observaban. Lentamente, alzó su varita separando el hechizo del guardapelo y todos pudieron comprobar que el lugar donde había estado la esmeralda era ahora un hueco vacío sobre la tapa del medallón. Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por la sien de Remus. Dirigió su varita hacia la derecha con cuidado y la hizo descender hasta que el rayo anaranjado rozó la superficie de la mesa. En ese momento, retiró el hechizo con un movimiento corto y rápido de su muñeca.

La esmeralda yacía sobre la mesa, separada ahora del guardapelo y, aparentemente, sin haber sufrido ningún desperfecto. Pero nadie se atrevía a vaciar sus pulmones todavía, esperando y temiendo que alguna maldición se desatase sobre ellos de un momento a otro. Los segundos pasaban sin que nadie pudiese retirar su mirada de aquella joya y los puños se cerraban tensos alrededor de las varitas.

Pero no ocurrió nada y poco a poco, uno tras otro, fueron relajando sus músculos. El primero en reaccionar fue Remus Lupin. Volvió a coger la esmeralda con la mano derecha y la espada con la izquierda, y acercó la joya al hueco vacío de la empuñadura. Era evidente que la esmeralda encajaba en él, sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba colocarla, unas pequeñas chispas blancas surgían de la superficie del hueco rechazando la piedra preciosa. Moody se impacientó y le arrancó al licántropo ambos objetos de las manos, pero sus intentos por incrustar la joya acabaron de la misma manera que los de Remus.

- No lo entiendo –gruñó por lo bajo mientras se desplomaba sobre una silla- ¡Por qué no deja que la devolvamos a su lugar!

- Un momento –murmuró Hermione.

Empuñó su varita y arrancó el rubí de Gryffindor de la empuñadura de la espada.

- ¡Hermione...! –la exclamación de Harry resumía el desconcierto de todos por lo que acababa de hacer la chica- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Ella lo miró nerviosa, pero no se dejó amilanar y tomó el rubí entre sus manos. Lo acercó hacia la empuñadura de la espada y lo encajó limpiamente en el lugar que siempre había ocupado. Una tenue luz blanca surgió del rubí desapareciendo en el instante siguiente.

Remus, que pareció entender el motivo por el que la chica había hecho aquello, agarró la espada y volvió a separar el rubí de ella ofreciéndoselo a Tonks.

- Inténtalo tú ahora –le dijo.

La joven auror cogió el rubí y lo acercó hacia su hueco. Pequeñas chispas blancas surgieron de él rechazando la joya. Tonks la miró desconcertada. Lupin le quitó el rubí de las manos y consiguió encajarlo de nuevo en su lugar sin problemas. Inmediatamente, arrancó la amatista amarilla e intentó encajarla otra vez. Y de nuevo, la joya fue rechazada.

El licántropo respiró profundamente. Le tendió la amatista a Tonks mirándola en silencio. Ella cogió la joya y la acercó a la empuñadura de la espada pudiendo encajarla en su lugar sin ningún problema.

- Sólo los que pertenecen a la Casa del fundador al que corresponde cada joya pueden volver a colocarla en la espada –murmuró Remus sin apartar su mirada del arma.

Volvió a coger la esmeralda y levantó su brazo lentamente ofreciéndosela a Hara. La auror había observado todo el proceso en silencio y ahora miraba aquella hermosa "S" dorada que refulgía sobre los mil tonos de verde de la esmeralda de Slytherin. Se adelantó dos pasos y tomó la joya entre sus manos. Después, cogió la espada y acercó la piedra hacia el hueco de la empuñadura que le correspondía, y del que había estado separada durante casi un milenio.

La esmeralda se unió suavemente a la legendaria arma mientras que una tenue luz blanca sellaba aquel reencuentro. La _veela_ dejó escapar el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones sonriendo aliviada.

De repente, la espada se llenó de luz y comenzó a vibrar. Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más violentos hasta que Hara se vio obligada a soltarla y el arma se elevó en el aire lentamente quedando suspendida a un metro por encima de la mesa. La magia que la envolvía había anulado sus colores y ahora refulgía con una brillante luz nacarada.

Sin previo aviso, volvió a moverse, con extrema rapidez esta vez, y voló hacia Harry con la punta de la hoja dirigida hacia su rostro. El chico se tensó e intentó sacar la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. Ni él, ni nadie. Y Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza preparándose para sentir la hoja de aquel arma atravesando su cráneo.

Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo, comprobó que la espada se había detenido a escasos milímetros de su nariz. Lentamente, el arma empezó a girar sobre sí misma hasta que fue la cruz de la empuñadura la que apuntaba hacia Harry. Todos los presentes guardaban un sepulcral silencio sin dejar de vigilar los extraños movimientos de la espada.

Harry levantó su brazo derecho lentamente y cerró sus dedos alrededor de aquella empuñadura que se le ofrecía. Durante unos breves segundos no pasó absolutamente nada. La espada permanecía inmóvil levitando ante Harry y cubierta por aquella extraña luz blanca que la hacía brillar en nácar. Pero con un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento, el arma dirigió la punta de su hoja hacia el techo obligando a Harry a estirar su brazo completamente. Empezó a vibrar de nuevo, con más violencia que antes, hasta que el chico se vio obligado a agarrarla con ambas manos. La hoja se cubrió entonces de un resplandor carmesí que corrió veloz a lo largo de toda su longitud. Le siguió un resplandor dorado que avanzó sin prisas a través del pulido metal de la hoja uniéndose al rayo carmesí. Después, un ágil resplandor azul voló majestuosamente sobre la hoja diluyéndose en los otros dos. Y por último, brillantes líneas esmeraldas serpentearon por el filo simbiotizándose con las demás.

Cuando los cuatro se unieron en uno, una estela blanca surgió de la punta de la espada y el poder que emanaba de ella lo envolvió todo provocando que los utensilios de la cocina vibraran al mismo ritmo que lo hacía la espada entre las manos de Harry, quien se agarraba a ella con fuerza y cuyos brazos se hallaban totalmente estirados por encima de su cabeza. El sonido de los vasos, de los jarrones, de las cazuelas, de las escobas, de los cubiertos impactando contra el suelo, fue el único que se escuchó durante unos minutos. Y de pronto, el níveo y brillante resplandor que surgía de la punta de la espada, desapareció súbitamente al mismo tiempo que las vibraciones y los colores regresaron al arma.

Los brazos de Harry, que ahora ya no tenían que soportar la fuerza que los había obligado a elevarse, cayeron pesadamente hacia abajo y la espada golpeó la superficie de la mesa. El chico jadeaba con fuerza manteniendo sus manos fuertemente apretadas alrededor de la empuñadura, con la mandíbula en tensión, sin poder apartar su desorbitada mirada de aquel arma.

- ¡Guau...! –murmuró Ron volviendo a respirar de nuevo- ¡Eso ha sido una pasada!

_Ojoloco_ renqueó hacia Harry tan rápidamente como sus piernas se lo permitieron, pero Remus, Tonks y Hara fueron más rápidos que él.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? –le preguntó el licántropo apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.

- Sí..., sí... –contestó el aludido empezando a reaccionar y a aflojar sus dedos- No me ha pasado nada, estoy bien.

- ¿Estás seguro? –insistió la _veela_ tocándole la frente e inclinándose ligeramente hacia él; la piel del muchacho emanaba un sudor frío y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente mientras intentaba normalizar la respiración.

- Ha sido... extraño... –murmuró con la mirada perdida- Era como si la espada estuviese pegada a mis manos, como si no me permitiese soltarla, pero no la sentía como una amenaza... Más bien era... era como una protección. Sentía que la espada me estaba protegiendo de alguna manera. ¿Es eso posible?

- Bueno... –murmuró Eslitere- Creo que... al colocar la esmeralda de Slytherin en su lugar de origen y unirla a las demás joyas, la espada se ha completado de nuevo y ha recuperado su antiguo poder. Si la espada fue creada para proteger Hogwarts y a sus alumnos, entra dentro de lo posible que tú sintieras esa protección.

- Sí... –susurró el licántropo- Eso creo yo también... ¿Pero para qué debe ser utilizada ahora que está completa de nuevo? ¿Para proteger Hogwarts? Si es así, ¿por qué Dumbledore le pidió a Minerva que la sacara del colegio y se la entregase a Harry?

Hara sabía para qué servía aquella espada. Severus se lo había explicado aquel mismo día. Pero si había algo que la auror aprendió mientras Moody la interrogaba sobre los horcruxes la noche anterior, era que debía ser muy cautelosa a la hora de transmitir a la Orden la información que le proporcionaba Snape. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de conseguirlo sin que pareciese que ella ya conocía esa información con anterioridad.

- La espada ha elegido claramente a un portador –dijo finalmente- y en eso ha coincidido con la voluntad de Dumbledore al legársela a Harry. Pero además, Albus le encomendó la misión de destruir los horcruxes. Es posible que ambas cosas estén relacionadas y que la espada sea el instrumento con el que Harry pueda cumplir esa misión.

- Podría ser... –murmuró _Ojoloco_ frotándose la barbilla y observando el arma- Pero tendremos que esperar hasta esta noche para comprobarlo. Es preferible que todos los miembros de la Orden estemos presentes, por si acaso –hizo una breve pausa mientras reflexionaba- Esta primera vez lo haré yo.

- No –sentenció Harry poniéndose en pie de repente- Yo soy el portador de la espada y es a mí a quién le corresponde hacerlo.

- Harry –intervino Tonks antes de que Moody pudiese abrir la boca- Lo que haremos esta noche será una especie de experimento. No podemos arriesgarnos a que te pueda pasar algo.

- No me importa. Lo haré yo.

_Ojoloco_ agarró al chico por la solapa de su camisa y lo acercó a él con brusquedad. Remus levantó sus brazos ligeramente en un intento por impedírselo, pero interrumpió su movimiento y se acarició el cabello suspirando resignado.

- ¡Escúchame bien, niñato! –le espetó el auror- ¡Deja de comportarte como un crío y madura! ¡Eres demasiado importante como para arriesgarnos a perderte, así que lo haré yo! ¿Queda claro?

Moody y Harry se miraron en silencio, retándose, y el ambiente se cubrió de tensión por unos breves instantes hasta que Hara carraspeó interrumpiendo aquel enfrentamiento silencioso.

- Creo que deberíamos empezar con los entrenamientos, ¿no os parece? –propuso con cautela- Se está haciendo tarde...

El viejo auror soltó la solapa de la camisa de Harry bruscamente sin dejar de mirarlo con una expresión asesina. El chico no se amilanó, pero con un imprevisto movimiento, _Ojoloco_ lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la cocina sin mediar una palabra más.

Bill Weasley había presenciado la escena en silencio, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados. En aquel momento miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Ron le devolvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de disgusto. Se dirigió hacia Bill de mala gana y ambos desaparecieron por la parte trasera del jardín de los Weasley.

- ¿Vamos, Hermione? –Hara se dirigía hacia la puerta también. La chica asintió y salió tras ella.

Molly había dividido su peculiar jardín en tres zonas, una para cada entrenamiento, y Tonks le había ayudado a separarlas mediante barreras invisibles que impedían la visión y el sonido entre una zona y otra. Hara y Hermione tenían asignada la parte delantera, la más cercana a la entrada de la casa.

La auror inició su instrucción sometiendo a Hermione a un breve exámen. La joven bruja realizó los hechizos y las maldiciones que se le pidieron con excelente destreza y puntería, de pie y contra un blanco fijo. Conocía bien la técnica y contestaba correctamente a las preguntas que le hacía su instructora.

- Excelente –le dijo la auror tras observar a la chica con minuciosidad-. Ahora nos vamos a batir en un duelo tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no te preocupes –se apresuró a tranquilizarla al ver que una ligera expresión de inseguridad había ensombrecido el rostro de Hermione-. Esto sólo es una prueba. Necesito saber cómo te desenvuelves en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- De acuerdo –contestó la joven bruja.

- Bien. Tú atacas primero –la chica se preparó.

Hermione le lanzó un _Expeliarmus_ que la veterana auror esquivó con facilidad. Le siguió un _Confundus_ y un _Everte Statum_, que tampoco pusieron en aprietos a la _veela_. Los hechizos que utilizaba la joven bruja no suponían ninguna amenaza importante y Hara comprendió que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

- Espera, Hermione... Para un momento –le interrumpió la bruja bajando su varita y acercándose a ella-. Escucha, esos hechizos están muy bien para... para "jugar" con tus compañeros en el colegio, pero frente a un mortífago no te van a servir de mucho. Conoces los hechizos oscuros y los sabes conjurar perfectamente, como me acabas de demostrar hace un momento. Son esos los que tienes que utilizar en un combate, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero los hechizos que he utilizado son los que usamos en el Ministerio a finales del curso pasado –se quejó la chica- y nos dieron muy buenos resultados.

- Hermione –murmuró la auror-. Eso no es del todo correcto. En el Ministerio no os enfrentasteis a los mortífagos, "huisteis" de ellos, que no es lo mismo. Y si no se ensañaron con vosotros fue por miedo a romper la profecía. Sin embargo, consiguieron acorralaros finalmente y si no hubiese sido por la oportuna intervención de la Orden, la cosa habría acabado mucho peor de lo que acabó –el recuerdo de Sirius Black fue inevitable para ambas. Hermione bajó su mirada entristecida y Hara apartó de su mente aquellos lúgubres pensamientos con rapidez-. Lo que intento enseñarte ahora es a enfrentarte directamente a un mortífago en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Es que no quiero lastimarla... –Hermione parecía un tanto angustiada.

La auror la miró intensamente a los ojos. Su rostro se había ensombrecido.

- Debes tener la intención de lastimarme –su susurro sonó oscuro en los oídos de Hermione-. Tienes que tomarte estas clases en serio si es que quieres sobrevivir a la guerra. Y lo primero que debes aprender es a no tener compasión hacia tu oponente.

- Enséñeme cómo hacerlo –murmuró la joven con seguridad, enervada por aquellas palabras-. Atáqueme usted primero para que yo pueda ver lo que un mortífago haría.

Hara asintió, se alejó de ella y se situó en posición de ataque.

- ¿Preparada? –la chica se dispuso a defenderse.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Hermione apenas pudo distinguir los movimientos de la auror cuando movió su varita y la maldición surgió de ella sin que su conjuradora moviese siquiera los labios. Por unos escasos segundos le pareció que sus brazos eran estrujados por un potente torniquete que impedía que la sangre circulase por ellos, debilitándolos, y su varita resbaló de sus dedos sin fuerza cayendo al suelo. Miró a su oponente horrorizada. Se acercaba hacia ella lentamente, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, con la varita en alto y otro hechizo surgió de ella sin que ningún sonido saliera de sus labios tampoco. Hermione vio como su cuerpo sangraba y sintió que la vida se escapaba de él. Se derrumbó en el suelo completamente exhausta por el dolor y la debilidad mientras la auror se detenía junto a ella. Su mirada estaba vacía y levantó la varita una vez más.

_- Avada_... –pero interrumpió su maldición al instante-. _Episkeyo!_

Hermione sintió alivio inmediato. Sus heridas empezaron a cerrarse rápidamente y cuando volvió a mirar a la auror, ésta se hallaba arrodillada a su lado, recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente con la punta de su varita mientras susurraba hechizos que Hermione no podía entender, en una especie de canto hipnótico.

Cuando finalizó su curación, la auror se puso en pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

- Sí... creo que sí... –todavía temblaba, pero el dolor y la debilidad habían desaparecido por completo.

- Esto es lo que te esperará cuando te enfrentes a un mortífago –le dijo su instructora-. Y un mortífago habría terminado de conjurar la maldición asesina, no lo dudes. Su objetivo prioritario es acabar con el enemigo lo más dolorosa y eficazmente posible, por tanto, tienes que adelantarte siempre a sus movimientos.

- ¿Pero cómo podré hacerlo si utilizan hechizos no verbales?

- Te enseñaré a interpretar los indicios que te ayudarán a identificar la acción que tu enemigo va a utilizar contra ti –explicó la auror-. Tendrás que aprender a ser rápida y a aprovechar las escasas milésimas de segundo de las que dispondrás desde que la maldición surja de la varita de tu oponente, hasta que impacte contra ti –guardó silencio unos instantes y después se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la casa-. Es suficiente por hoy, pero debes empezar a entrenar tu cuerpo también. Te agotas en seguida y es necesario que hagas ejercicio físico. Debes correr dos kilómetros cada día, ¿entendido?

- Entendido –respondió la joven bruja con seguridad entrando detrás de ella en la cocina de los Weasley.

Hara no tuvo la más mínima duda de que aquella muchacha iba a resultar una excelente alumna. Había escuchado con total atención todo cuanto ella le había explicado durante aquel corto entrenamiento y, a pesar de las heridas sufridas, había observado todos sus movimientos sin perder ni un sólo detalle. Sí, iba a ser un verdadero placer enseñar a aquella joven y prometedora bruja.

Tras obligarle a beber un par de pociones curativas que Moody había preparado para que los chicos las ingirieran después de su entrenamiento, Hara aceptó una taza de te que le ofreció Molly mientras Hermione se duchaba. Las dos mujeres mantuvieron una distendida conversación sobre los últimos cotilleos que habían aparecido en la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ y discutieron sobre el mayor o menor atractivo de los magos más famosos. Ambas necesitaban distraer sus mentes y sus espíritus de la grave realidad que les había tocado vivir y un poco de frivolidad de vez en cuando no venía nada mal.

_Ojoloco_ dio por finalizado el entrenamiento de Harry una hora más tarde. Había dejado al chico bastante magullado y con el cuerpo dolorido y Ron no se encontraba mucho mejor cuando entró en la cocina un rato más tarde. Molly increpó a su hijo Bill por el estado en el que había dejado a su hermano y William abrazó a su madre y le estampó un beso en la frente.

- Es por su bien, mamá –le dijo y la mujer ya no pudo continuar regañándolo.

A la hora señalada, los miembros de la Orden fueron apareciendo en La Madriguera. Sus semblantes eran graves y su inquietud, más que evidente. Fue Moody quién tomó la palabra en esta ocasión procediendo a explicar lo que Lupin y él habían descubierto sobre la espada de Gryffindor, que en realidad era la espada de Hogwarts, y comunicándoles que ahora estaba completa de nuevo con la joya de Slytherin encontrada en el medallón. Les habló también de la extraña magia que había rodeado a la espada aquella tarde y de su conexión con Harry. Finalmente, les comunicó la sospecha de que la función de la histórica arma fuera la de destruir los horcruxes.

- Potter sintió que la espada lo protegía –miró brevemente a Remus, quien asintió- No estamos seguros, pero es muy posible que el poder de la espada proteja a su portador de la maldición que se encuentre en este objeto del demonio.

Dicho esto, sacó de su bolsillo el auténtico medallón-guardapelo de Slytherin, ahora incompleto sin la esmeralda que lo adornaba, y un murmullo de admiración y temor recorrió la cocina de los Weasley.

- Bien –continuó el viejo auror-. Lo que vamos a hacer esta noche aquí es un verdadero experimento y no sabemos lo que puede pasar, ni a qué peligros nos enfrentaremos –Tonks puso los ojos en blanco-. Así que este primer horcrux lo destruiré yo. No podemos arriesgar la vida de Harry tan alegremente.

- Usted dijo que la destrucción de los horcruxes formaría parte de mi entrenamiento –le replicó el chico con una extraña tranquilidad. Tenía varias heridas pequeñas en el rostro y en las manos-. Y soy yo el portador de la espada. Me corresponde hacerlo a mí.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, chico –gruñó Moody-. Y está decidido. Lo haré yo.

- No –Harry se levantó de su asiento lentamente arrastrando su silla hacia atrás-. Usted lo ha decidido unilateralmente, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo y no pienso cederle la espada.

- Harry –intervino Remus-. Esta vez tengo que darle la razón a Alastor. Es demasiado arriesgado...

- Sabemos que la espada me protegió a mí –le interrumpió bruscamente el joven mago-. Pero yo soy el portador que ella misma eligió. ¿Podemos estar seguros de que protegerá a cualquiera que la tome de la misma manera que a mí?

Los miembros de la Orden miraron a Harry sorprendidos y la decisión que todos habían apoyado desde el primer momento, empezó a perder firmeza. Parecía como si el muchacho hubiese madurado en las últimas horas. Como si su extraordinario encuentro de aquella tarde con la mágica y poderosa espada de Hogwarts, le hubiese hecho crecer en aquel corto espacio de tiempo. Su semblante era sereno y la determinación estaba dibujada en su rostro. Sus palabras habían sido sabias. El silencio los envolvió a todos.

- Lo haré yo –sentenció Harry ante la falta de respuesta.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y un par de minutos más tarde volvió a aparecer con la espada en la mano.

- Acabemos con ésto de una vez –su tono de voz no dejaba lugar para la réplica y se dirigió con pasos seguros hacia Alastor Moody, quien todavía sostenía el medallón en su mano.

_Ojoloco_ miró a Lupin indeciso y sorprendido, y Remus, a su vez, dirigió su mirada primero hacia McGonagall, después hacia Tonks y finalmente, hacia Kingsley y Hara.

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo –murmuró la Slytherin-. Y tanto la espada, como el mismo Dumbledore, parecen haber designado al ejecutor.

- Sigue sin parecerme una buena idea –gruñó Moody de nuevo, pero Harry tomó el medallón de sus manos y lo depositó sobre la mesa colocándose frente a él.

Lo miró durante unos instantes, con esa gravedad que había adquirido hacía tan pocas horas y levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza lentamente.

- Espera, Harry... –le detuvo Lupin. Miró a los demás miembros de la Orden y todos se levantaron rápidamente rodeando al chico con sus varitas preparadas.

"_Espero que estés junto a él en estos momentos..._", pensó Hara furtivamente y volvió a centrar su atención en Harry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Y cuál es el informe de Scott? –preguntó el Señor Tenebroso en un susurro sibilante mientras mantenía su reflexiva concentración.

- Lo tiene todo a punto para deshacerse de Stewart, mi Señor –respondió Nott-. Sólo está esperando vuestras órdenes.

- Walker está seguro de que Scringeour nombrará a Scott como sucesor de Stewart, mi Señor –añadió Lannstère. Scott se había unido a las filas de Voldemort hacia unos meses y, en aquel momento, era uno de sus infiltrados en el Ministerio-. Todo parece indicar que el Departamento de Aurores caerá bajo vuestro control en breve.

Voldemort aproximó la copa de vino añejo a sus labios y saboreó un sorbo lentamente. Se limpió con su servilleta y levantó la mirada hacia los mortífagos que lo acompañaban aquella noche para cenar.

- Adelante, entonces –ordenó.

- Sí, mi Señor –Nott inclinó ligeramente la cabeza sin disimular su satisfacción.

James Lannstère sonrió satisfecho también. Todo aquel plan se debía a la importante información que él mismo le había proporcionado al Señor Tenebroso y que lo rehabilitó ante sus ojos después del grave error que cometió con el rumor de Mundungus Fletcher.

Severus Snape se hallaba sentado a la derecha de Lord Voldemort en la mesa y escuchaba en silencio aquella conversación. No había tenido conocimiento de aquellos planes hasta esa misma noche y, si el Señor Tenebroso le estaba permitiendo conocerlos ahora, era, sin duda, porque necesitaba que lo asesorase de algún modo o quizá, porque pretendía hacerle participar en ellos en algún momento.

La situación era muy critica. El Ministerio sólo contaba con un cuerpo militar para defenderse de los avances mortífagos. Los aurores. Y si el Departamento caía bajo la influencia de Voldemort, significaba que el Señor Tenebroso se haría con el poder político y militar del mundo mágico de un solo golpe. Tendría que arriesgarse un poco más y conseguir lo antes posible la información sobre los horcruxes que aún no tenía. El tiempo corría en contra de la Orden.

_Harry observaba el horcrux que tenía delante de él con total atención mientras sus sudorosos dedos se apretaban alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada, dispuesto a descargarla contra aquel medallón dorado que no aparentaba suponer peligro alguno._

- ¡Brindemos, mis mortífagos! –exclamó Lord Voldemort alzando su copa y levantándose de su asiento- ¡Por mi victoria!

- ¡Por vuestra victoria!

El añejo vino de elfo se deslizó a través de las gargantas de los presentes proporcionándoles un agradable y cálido placer.

_De repente, la atmósfera se inundó de terroríficas imágenes que surgían como un humo macabro del medallón dorado. Cada uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix presenciaba horrores diferentes, según los pecados y las culpas que albergaran en sus almas, y Hara revivió de nuevo, con un realismo escalofriante, el momento en el que Severus Snape la torturaba implacable en las mazmorras de Lord Voldemort. Sentía el dolor físico como si lo estuviera padeciendo realmente en su propia carne mientras una voz le susurraba que él la había engañado y que disfrutó causándole dolor. Se burlaba de ella por haberlo creído todo ese tiempo mientras que él estaba ahora traicionándola, sentado a la derecha de Voldemort e informándole de todos los planes de la Orden. Y en aquel momento, todo aquello tenía sentido y era coherente y lógico y Hara creyó descubrir toda la verdad en aquellas malditas palabras._

- Si mis cálculos no fallan –el Señor Tenebroso se había sentado de nuevo y Severus vertía más vino en su copa-, dentro de una semana exactamente el Ministerio de Magia estará bajo mi poder.

- Así es, mi Señor –Bellatrix observaba a Voldemort con idolatría mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Y vuestra Era habrá dado comienzo al fin.

Voldemort la miró sonriendo.

- Tu sincero entusiasmo será recompensado, Bellatrix –su mirada se dirigió burlona hacia Rodolphus Lestrange, cuyo rostro se mantenía inexpresivo-. Más tarde...

Severus pudo evitar a tiempo la expresión de asco que luchaba por aparecer en su rostro.

_Los gemidos de dolor y las súplicas para que aquella tortura se detuviese habían inundado la cocina de los Weasley, pero Harry Potter los ignoraba, completamente inmune al maleficio y sus brazos, sostenidos por encima de su cabeza con la espada entre sus manos, iniciaron un movimiento descendente hacia adelante que, de pronto, adquirió velocidad al mismo tiempo que todos y cada uno de los colores de los cuatro fundadores se fundían en un resplandor nacarado que recorrió la hoja de la espada inundando la estancia, hasta que se hundió en la dorada joya con un golpe seco._

Lord Voldemort irguió su espalda en un reflejo incontrolado, todavía sentado en su sillón, y su rostro se cubrió de terror por unos breves segundos. La reacción de su Señor pasó inadvertida para los mortífagos, entretenidos en celebrar la inminente victoria, pero Severus Snape había captado todos y cada uno de los extraños movimientos del Lord. Tuvo la absoluta certeza de lo que acababa de pasar y observó al mago con minuciosidad.

El Señor Tenebroso se levantó lentamente de su asiento, muy rígido y más pálido de lo que era habitual en él. Sus mortífagos se levantaron a su vez imitando al amo.

- Me retiro a reflexionar –su voz sonaba extraña-. Que nadie me moleste.

Salió del salón con rapidez, pero sin perder su elegancia y su majestuosidad y sin aparentar debilidad alguna. Los negros ojos de Severus lo siguieron hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

Diez minutos más tarde era convocado al despacho del Lord.

- Tengo otra misión para ti, Snape –le dijo cuando lo vio entrar-. Se trata de un favor personal, nada relacionado con la guerra –Severus asintió-. Existe una diadema, un recuerdo de familia que heredé al morir mi madre. La escondí en Hogwarts hace muchos años y quisiera recuperarla ahora que estoy a punto de alcanzar mi victoria final. Tú conoces bien el castillo y quiero que me la traigas.

Severus Snape inclinó su cabeza en señal de obediencia, sin poder evitar que una frugal sonrisa apareciese en sus labios.

Esa diadema era, sin duda alguna, el cuarto horcrux.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry estaba feliz. Había conseguido su objetivo sin que nadie resultase dañado y ahora sólo quedaban tres. Los encontrarían y los destruirían también. En aquel momento estaba absolutamente seguro de ello.

La fatiga los había invadido a todos tras la fuerte tensión sufrida durante las últimas horas y, después de una breve celebración por la victoria conseguida, los miembros de la Orden abandonaron La Madriguera uno tras otro.

Una sombra invisible se apareció silenciosa dos horas más tarde, en el extraño jardín del hogar de los Weasley. La casa estaba a oscuras y ningún sonido surgía de su interior. Sus habitantes dormían plácidamente mientras la sombra subía las escaleras hacia los dormitorios y abría con sigilo cada una de las puertas buscando la habitación de Harry Potter.

Había estado pensando detenidamente en las posibilidades que tenía y, al final, tuvo que admitir que la única manera de conocer los hechos objetivamente era maldiciendo a Harry. Se consoló convenciéndose a sí misma de que no le causaría ningún daño al chico y de que el beneficio que obtendría justificaba aquella acción tan poco ética.

Amparada por un hechizo desilusionador, Hara Eslitere zarandeó ligeramente el hombro de Harry con cuidado para no despertar a Ron, que dormía en la cama de al lado. Potter se incorporó sobresaltado sin ver a nadie cuando una mano invisible se posó en su boca inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que escuchaba horrorizado la maldición imperdonable.

_- Imperius!_ –susurró la sombra.

La mirada del chico se vació y esperó las órdenes. Si hubiese estado prevenido, quizá habría podido resistirse a aquella maldición, pero estaba medio dormido todavía y su lucha, por mucho que lo intentase, resultaba infructuosa.

Una redoma de vidrio de pequeño tamaño apareció de la nada y se detuvo ante sus ojos.

- Deposita aquí todos tus recuerdos de aquella tarde –le ordenó la sombra con una voz distorsionada; Ron gruñó y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Un ronquido les indicó que continuaba durmiendo-. Desde que Dumbledore y tú salísteis de Hogwarts –continuó la voz-, hasta que les contaste a los demás lo que había ocurrido en la Torre de Astronomía.

Potter cogió su varita y la llevó hasta su sien incapaz de desobedecer, pero totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo en contra de su voluntad. No sabía quién podía estar interesado en aquellos recuerdos, pero en seguida pensó en Snape. Y la posibilidad de que aquel traidor estuviese allí en aquel momento, frente a él, lo llenaba de rabia y de odio contenidos a la fuerza. Poco a poco, los hilos de sus recuerdos fueron depositados en el interior de la redoma hasta llenarla completamente.

_- Obliviate Somnolentus!_ **(1)**.

Escasos minutos más tarde, Harry Potter yacía dormido de nuevo en su cama y lo único que recordó posteriormente de aquella noche, fue que había tenido un sueño muy extraño.

Se apareció en la abandonada casa de los Eslitere, donde el desorden y el polvo se mantenían tan intactos como la última vez que había estado allí. En un acto reflejo, Hara llevó su mano hasta la medallita heredada de su madre que encontró abandonada en el suelo y la apretó con fuerza. Sin permitirse perder un segundo más, subió las escaleras en completa oscuridad hasta llegar al que había sido el dormitorio de sus padres. Sabía muy bien que una de las paredes era una ilusión creada por Astúrbal para esconder tras ella una enorme vasija de piedra que contenía una sustancia, ni líquida, ni gaseosa y ambas cosas a la vez. Dio las gracias a Merlín porque su padre tuviese un pensadero. Se adelantó hacia él y volvió a crear la ilusión de la pared falsa tras ella. Vertió los recuerdos de Harry en el interior de la vasija y estos se movieron en un remolino al contacto con la sustancia. Acercó su rostro a ella y se dejó arrastrar hacia abajo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Regresó a su apartamento por segunda vez aquella noche y, rápidamente, apuró un vaso de firewhisky con las manos temblorosas, muy recientes aún los acontecimientos vividos en las últimas horas.

El tercer horcrux había sido destruído y, gracias a la rapidez y la determinación de Harry, la maldición que lo protegía no había tenido tiempo de invadir por completo sus mentes y sus cuerpos. Si el chico hubiese tardado unos minutos más, todos estarían muertos.

Se sonrió con sarcasmo y hastío. Habían preparado sus varitas y habían rodeado al muchacho para protegerlo de lo que fuera que pudiera pasar, pero resultó que había sido él quien los había protegido a todos. Porque Harry Potter no había sucumbido a la maldición. La espada de Hogwarts lo protegió de principio a fin y la maldición no pudo afectarlo en ningún momento. El arma, depositaria del poder de los cuatro fundadores, había cumplido con la misión para la que había sido creada: proteger a los alumnos de Hogwarts. Y Harry todavía no había finalizado su formación mágica. Mientras eso no ocurriera, continuaría siendo un alumno de Hogwarts. Ahora sabían que, como portador de la espada, también era él el designado para destruir los horcruxes.

Había regresado a su pequeño apartamento después de todo eso, y el silencio y la soledad que encontró allí le habían ayudado a serenarse mínimamente antes de regresar a La Madriguera por segunda vez aquella noche. Había estado cerca de la muerte en varias ocasiones a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás había sentido tanto terror como aquella vez. La sombra del dolor sufrido durante catorce años a causa de la tortura y de la inexistente traición de Severus, la había envuelto de nuevo cuando le alcanzó la maldición del guardapelo. Necesitó más de una hora para convencerse a sí misma de que el susurro sibilino que escuchó la había engañado, que había intentado confundir sus sentidos. Todavía conmocionada y sin haber superado del todo la terrible experiecia vivida, había regresado en secreto a La Madriguera y le había robado sus recuerdos a Harry. La culpabilidad sacudió su conciencia, pero no se dejó arrastrar por ella y la apartó a un lado. Necesitaba hacerlo para seguir adelante.

Después, presenció los hechos acaecidos durante la tarde y la noche en la que Albus murió relegando a la amante enamorada a un segundo plano, y permitiendo que sólo fuese la auror la que accediera a aquellos recuerdos robados.

Sin embargo, al regresar al apartamento por segunda vez en la noche, la amante, que aunque relegada, también había sido testigo mudo de los recuerdos de Harry, surgió a la superficie de su consciente de nuevo. La amante, influenciada todavía por los efectos de la maldición, no podía ser objetiva y se enfrentó a la auror. Ambas lucharon encarnizadamente dentro de ella, en un enfrentamiento que llevo a su mente hasta el límite de lo soportable. La una, esgrimiendo el estandarte del raciocinio y la lógica, y la otra, apuñalándola con la daga del miedo hacia un dolor demasiado familiar. Finalmente, fue la auror la que ganó aquella silenciosa batalla, racionalizando sus sentimientos y tomando el control de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo, era una Slytherin. Ahora volvía a tener la certeza de que Severus se mantenía fiel a la Orden y de que ninguna de aquellas mentiras malditas era cierta. Él le había salvado la vida hacía diecisiete años arriesgando la suya propia, y eso era algo que dinamitaba cualquier duda que pudiera existir.

Volvió su mirada hacia un grupo de pergaminos y papeles que se amontonaban sin demasiado orden sobre los libros de una estantería. Hacía dos días que tenía abandonada su investigación y aquel parecía ser un buen momento para retomarla. No tenía sueño y Severus no había regresado todavía.

Se levantó del sillón en el que se hallaba sentada y recogió sus notas de nuevo, que no tardaron en quedar esparcidas por toda la mesa. Disponía de nuevos datos ahora. Sabía que el horcrux que destruyó Dumbledore poseía una maldición contra la que el viejo mago apenas pudo luchar, y Severus le había confirmado que su mano ennegrecida estaba directamente relacionada con aquella maldición. Dirigió su mirada hacia el mueble-librería, donde Severus guardaba sus libros de Pociones y Artes Oscuras. Seguramente, en alguno de ellos podría encontrar información sobre ese tipo de maldiciones.

Algo se alteró en su interior cuando empezó a acariciar los lomos de aquellos libros con su dedo índice, escudriñando los títulos con avidez. Conocía muy bien aquella sensación. Era la misma que la asaltaba siempre cuando estaba a punto de resolver un caso y su cuerpo se tensó. Finalmente, pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y sacó uno de los libros de la estantería, "_Estudio avanzado de las maldiciones y de las pociones oscuras. Nivel Superior_". Se dirigió hacia la mesa y buscó en el índice. Consultó un capítulo tras otro pasando su dedo con rapidez sobre las líneas del texto mientras sus ojos se arrastraban por ellas en un frenético movimiento contínuo de izquierda a derecha. Volvía la página e iniciaba su escrutinio de nuevo, un parrafo tras otro, una página tras otra, un capitulo tras otro... Y finalmente, su dedo se detuvo sobre una línea de la página 233. Su mirada volvió sobre el texto, un párrafo más arriba, y releyó en silencio.

"_La Peste Negra es una maldición muy compleja que muy pocos magos tienen la capacidad de convocar. Es preciso poseer un gran poder mágico, una clara predisposición hacia la magia oscura y un exhaustivo conocimiento de ella, para hacer efectiva esta maldición. La Peste Negra engaña los sentidos de la víctima haciéndole revivir los momentos más felices de su vida, que más tarde se tornarán en oscuros invadiendo el cuerpo y el espíritu hasta pudrirlo completamente causando la muerte._

_Sus efectos son extremadamente rápidos y no existe ningún antídoto para ella, pero pueden llegar a ralentizarse si se actúa a tiempo. Para ello, la maldición debe concentrarse en una parte del cuerpo de la víctima pudiendo ser controlada de esta manera. Es necesario también, que sea tratada posteriormente con diversas pociones. La esperanza máxima de vida es de un año, a año y medio aplicando estos remedios_".

Hara levantó su mirada del libro. Las coincidencias eran demasiado exactas. Se trataba de una maldición lo suficientemente oscura como para que pudiera haber sido utilizada por Voldemort perfectamente. Sus efectos eran mortales, pero se podían controlar durante un tiempo concentrándolos en una parte del cuerpo, que muy bien podría haber sido la mano ennegrecida que mostraba Dumbledore, y ese control se podía potenciar con diversas pociones. Severus era un experto en pociones. Además, la esperanza de vida controlando la maldición era de un año aproximadamente. Según lo que les había explicado Harry la otra noche, Dumbledore destruyó el horcrux del anillo el verano pasado, así que, cuando murió, ese plazo estaba a punto de finalizar. Y eso también explicaba el estado de debilidad y el aspecto enfermizo del anciano director durante todos aquellos meses.

La maldición a la que se tuvo que enfrentar Dumbledore cuando destruyó el anillo era la _Peste Negra_, sin ninguna duda. El viejo mago se estaba muriendo poco a poco y sólo la intervención de Severus y su constante y secreto tratamiento posterior, lo habían mantenido con vida durante aquel año. Los miembros de la Orden habían manifestado en más de una ocasión su preocupación por el aspecto enfermizo del director, así que, obviamente, nadie conocía la causa de esa situación, excepto Severus.

Sin embargo, nada de eso explicaba por qué el ex-mortífago sabía que Dumbledore estaba a punto de morir cuando llegó a la Torre de Astronomía aquella noche.

A través de los recuerdos de Harry, había podido presenciar el momento en el que Severus irrumpió allí, el escrutinio visual que hizo de la situación y, finalmente, la expresión de asco y de odio que se reflejó en su rostro cuando Dumbledore le habló. ¿Fue capaz de darse cuenta en aquel preciso instante de que la vida del director estaba a punto de llegar a su fin? Pero si fue así, ¿cómo pudo ser tan preciso en sus cálculos? El riesgo que asumió al desobedecer las ordenes que el mismo Dumbledore le habia dado, negándose a matarlo delante de cuatro mortifagos, era demasiado elevado. Demasiado para un hombre como Severus. Si había decidido actuar así, era porque estaba absolutamente seguro de que Albus habría muerto ya cuando llegase al pie de la Torre. Pero, ¡por el gran Salazar! ¿Cómo podía saberlo con tanta exactitud sin correr ningún riesgo?

La auror chasqueó la lengua y sintió la adrelina recorrer su cuerpo. Estaba muy cerca. Podía sentirlo. Muy cerca... Bajó su mirada hacia el libro de nuevo y releyó el párrafo sobre la _Peste Negra_. Era el ultimo párrafo de aquella página. Volvió la hoja y comprobó que el texto continuaba.

"_Sin embargo, todas estas medidas de control temporal sobre esta maldición pueden ser anuladas y sus efectos potenciados por otras maldiciones y pociones de magia oscura, como la_ _"Evil",_ _la_ _"Mort Subite" o, especialmente, la_ _"Inferno". La combinación de estas con la "Peste Negra" potencia sus efectos mortales, liberándolos del control al que han estado sometidos y extendiéndolos rápidamente causando la muerte en pocas horas_".

La poción _Inferno_... Ella la conocía de algo y recuerdos olvidados volvieron a su mente de forma inesperada. Se trataba de una poción prohibida..., uno de sus ingredientes era una especie tropical de mandrágora que provocaba alucinaciones... ¿Dónde gárgolas había oído hablar ella de todo eso?

Se levantó de su silla e inició un nervioso paseo por el reducido espacio de la salita del apartamento. Sentía cómo la adrenalina corría cada vez más veloz por sus venas. Se estaba acercando, lo sabía, pero no podia acordarse de dónde había oído hablar de aquella maldita poción.

Se detuvo de repente en medio de la salita, paralizada.

- Lannstère... –murmuró para sí misma, y todo acudió a su memoria como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior.

Diecisiete años atrás, Remus y ella habían investigado a James Lannstère después de que él intentase seducirla en aquel café del Callejón Diagón. Kingsley les había informado de que fue detenido como sospechoso del contrabando de una especie tropical de mandrágora que se utilizaba para la elaboración de la poción _Inferno_. Los aurores lo habían dejado libre por falta de pruebas, pero aquella informacion fue suficiente para que ella decidiera utilizar a Lannstère para introducirse en los círculos de Voldemort.

Se abalanzó sobre el libro que estaba consultando y busco en el índice de nuevo con manos temblorosas. Ya casi lo tenía... Ahí estaba. Página 105.

La poción _Inferno_ tenía un aspecto muy similar al del agua. Era transparente e insípida, pero sus efectos distaban mucho de ser inócuos. Su ingestión provocaba alucinaciones terroríficas en la víctima, que se veía obligada a revivir momentos especialmente dramáticos de su vida, principalmente, aquellos de los que se sintiera culpable. La poción actuaba de una forma cruel al crear la ilusión de que esos hechos podían ser alterados evitando la catástrofe, pero precipitando luego a la víctima en la desesperación al hacerla consciente de nuevo de que la realidad no podía cambiarse, y potenciando sus sentimientos de culpabilidad hasta el delirio. Había sido utilizada como medio de tortura muchos siglos atrás y estaba especialmente recomendada para reactivar los efectos controlados de la maldición de la _Peste Negra_. La combinación de ambas causaba la muerte en muy pocas horas sin que se conociera remedio alguno para evitar dicho desenlace. Por todas esas razones, el Consejo Europeo Mágico la había prohibido doscientos años atrás.

Mientras leía, las imágenes del recuerdo de Harry en la cueva aparecieron en la mente de Hara de forma espontánea. Aquellas escenas en las que descubrieron el falso medallón de Slytherin sumergido en un líquido similar al agua, el chico dándoselo de beber a Dumbledore y las alucinaciones que padeció el director en esos momentos, parecían haber sido el referente práctico de lo que estaba leyendo en aquellas páginas.

La pocion de la cueva era la _Inferno_.

Por ese motivo, Voldemort necesitó introducir ilegalmente aquella especie tropical de mandrágora hacía diecisiete años. Para elaborar la pocion _Inferno_ y utilizarla como protección del horcrux que había hecho con el medallón-guardapelo de Slytherin. Pero aquella era una poción prohibida desde hacía siglos y muy compleja, además. Su elaboración no era en absoluto sencilla y sólo un experto en pociones lo habría podido conseguir. Tensó sus mandíbulas respirando con fuerza.

Severus Snape había preparado aquella poción hacía diecisiete años.

En aquel entonces, él todavía era un mortífago al servicio de Voldemort y su experto en pociones. Y por ese motivo también, Severus conocía aquella poción perfectamente. Sus ingredientes, sus usos y sus efectos.

El ex-mortífago había controlado y tratado la maldicion que afectaba a Dumbledore desde hacía casi un año, la _Peste Negra_, por lo que sus conocimientos sobre ella tenían que ser exhaustivos. Y además, había elaborado la _Inferno_, una poción muy antigua y compleja, lo que significaba que tuvo que estudiarla en profundidad para conseguir hacerla bien. Con esos antecedentes, no era difícil concluir que fue perfectamente capaz de percibir los efectos combinados de ambas en el cuerpo de Dumbledore, detectar la fase en la que se encontraba su avance mortal y calcular el tiempo que faltaba para el fatal desenlace.

Todo encajaba con una absoluta y maldita precisión. Cubrió su rostro con las manos y sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban. También era aquella una sensación familiar para ella. El sosiego, la paz y la satisfacción que la invadían cada vez que resolvía un caso. Se sonrió satisfecha, no sólo por haber finalizado su investigación con éxito, sino porque aquel éxito demostraba la inocencia indiscutible de Severus Snape.

El sonido de una aparición la obligó a levantar su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía, junto a la chimenea de la salita. Severus acababa de llegar y ella lo observó, con todos aquellos datos organizándose todavía en su mente. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, pero se la veía relajada y feliz al mismo tiempo.

oooooooooooooooooo

**(1)** Es un hechizo que me he inventado y que vendría a ser una variante del _Obliviate_ tradicional. El _Somnolentus_, confundiría la mente de la víctima haciéndole creer que determinados recuerdos habían sido sueños y no hechos reales.

oooooooooooooooooo

**Hace dos años, después de que fuese publicado el 6 libro, solíamos frecuentar un foro sobre HP. Íbamos a celebrar un "juicio" virtual contra Severus Snape para sentenciar su inocencia o culpabilidad en la muerte de Dumbledore. Unos amigos y yo formamos un grupo para ser los "abogados defensores" e investigamos a fondo todos los hechos. Finalmente, el "juicio" no se celebró, pero -con el permiso de las personas que formábamos la "defensa"- posteé nuestras investigaciones y nuestras conclusiones. Si a alguien le interesa leerlo, este es el enlace (ya sabeis, le quitais los espacios):**

**http : / / z 15. invisionfree. com /nox /index. php?showtopic322**


	47. La Magia Oriental

**Aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Advierto que contiene una escena lemon.**

LA MAGIA ORIENTAL:

- Dumbledore murió por el efecto combinado de la maldicion de la _Peste Negra_, que tú le estuviste controlando durante el último año, con la poción _Inferno_, que tú elaboraste para el Innombrable cuando aún estabas a su servicio –le espetó a modo de saludo con una gran sonrisa-. Por eso supiste que a Albus sólo le quedaban unos minutos de vida cuando lo viste en la Torre de Astronomía aquella noche. Y por eso te arriesgaste a desobedecer sus órdenes en el último momento.

Severus frunció el ceño sorprendido ante aquel extraño recibimiento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que frente a ella, esparcidos sobre toda la mesa, se hallaban los pergaminos y los papeles que utilizaba cuando investigaba su caso. Tenía un libro abierto también y, aunque no podía ver su portada, ni leer su título, el mago sabía muy bien de qué libro se trataba.

Volvió a mirarla sonriéndole con complicidad, e hizo una floritura con la mano al mismo tiempo que inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza.

- Excelente –le dijo-. Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin por desarrollar tan brillante investigación y por las correctas conclusiones a las que has llegado.

Ella sonrió lentamente.

- ¿Y no podrías haberme ahorrado todo este trabajo y habérmelo explicado todo tú mismo desde un principio? –le preguntó pacientemente.

- Definitivamente, no –Severus continuaba sonriendo con cierta suficiencia-. Después de pasarme más de quince años soportando las mediocres mentes de un puñado de adolescentes en Hogwarts, ¿pretendías que me privase del placer de observar cómo trabajaba una mente analítica como la tuya durante estos días?

- ¿Esa ha sido la razón? –estaba sorprendida por aquella respuesta que no se habría podido imaginar nunca, pero también se sentía muy halagada. Al fin y al cabo, aquel había sido un hermoso comentario por su parte. Y muy romántico, además. Al menos, desde el punto de vista de los Slytherin, claro- ¿Por eso has dejado que yo lo descubriese todo por mí misma?

- Es obvio.

La bruja se levantó despacio de su silla y se dirigió hacia él apuntándole con su dedo índice y fingiendo estar enojada.

- ¡Severus Snape! –exclamó cuando llegó hasta él hundiendo su dedo sobre el pecho del mago- ¡Voy a matarte...!

Pero él la interrumpió agarrando sus muñecas con fuerza e impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

- Eso será si yo te dejo... –un brillo atravesó su negra mirada.

Hara sonrió seductoramente.

- No me has dejado terminar –le susurró- Voy a matarte de... placer...

Él sonrió también con los ojos entrecerrados y dejó que ella se acercase a sus labios para devorarlos con el ansia que provoca la lujuria. Cuando la bruja abrió los suyos ligeramente, Severus introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella y su compañera se brindó a aquel juego inmediatamente. Pero el ex-mortífago detuvo el beso instantes después.

- Creo que deberíamos comentar algunas cosas antes de eso –le dijo sin liberar sus muñecas.

Tenía razón. La obligación antes que la devoción. ¡Una verdadera lástima! La bruja se limitó a asentir sin abandonar su seductora sonrisa y se liberó de su agarre poco a poco.

- ¿Te apetece un té? –le preguntó.

- Por favor.

Mientras ella movía su varita para preparar las infusiones, Severus se quitó la capa y se desabrochó los botones de su casaca para liberarse de ella también. Se dejó caer en el sofá visiblemente cansado.

- ¿Quién lo hizo? –preguntó mientras tomaba la taza de té que Hara le ofrecía.

- Harry –contesto ella; el mago hizo una mueca de disgusto-. Con la espada que le legó Dumbledore.

- ¿Y la maldición?

- Terrible –el rostro de la auror se ensombreció-. Nos afectó a todos, excepto al chico.

Snape escuchó en silencio la historia sobre la espada de Gryffindor y su conexión con Harry. Su rostro mostró una expresión de gravedad cuando Hara le describió con detalle los efectos que la maldición del guardapelo había causado en los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix y la forma en la que la espada había protegido a Potter.

- Por tus preguntas –le dijo la bruja-, deduzco que él pudo sentirlo.

- Así es –le confirmó el mago-. Su reacción duró apenas unos pocos segundos, pero fue obvio que lo sintió –dejo su taza de té sobre la mesita y miró a Hara con gravedad-. Me llamó a su despacho poco después para encomendarme la misión de recuperar para él una diadema que, según me dijo, había pertenecido a su madre.

- ¿Crees que pudiera ser el objeto de Rowena Ravenclaw?

- Probablemente lo es -continuó Severus; la deducción de la bruja había sido tan rápida como lo fue la suya-. Si Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto, el objeto que perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff era una taza ornamentada, así que esa diadema debió pertenecer a Ravenclaw –sonrió con malicia-. Es de suponer que ni Slytherin, ni Gryffindor poseían una diadema de mujer –la bruja sonrió también.

- Utilizó el medallón-guardapelo de Slytherin, pero aún desconocemos qué objeto de Gryffindor escogió. ¿Has conseguido alguna pista sobre eso?

- No –respondió él-. Pero ese no es nuestro mayor problema ahora mismo. Yo no fui el único al que llamó a su despacho esta noche. Pude enterarme de que también reclamó la presencia de Bellatrix y de Nott posteriormente y por separado –la auror frunció el ceño-. Me fue imposible escuchar nada de lo que se dijo en esas dos reuniones, pero no creo que fueran muy diferentes a la mía. Tres mortífagos llamados en privado. Tres horcruxes aún intactos. Demasiada casualidad.

La bruja lo miró en silencio mientras él cogía de nuevo su taza de té y bebía un pequeño sorbo.

- He estado reflexionando sobre todo esto –continuó el mago-. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que cuando Dumbledore destruyó el horcrux del anillo hace un año y el Señor Tenebroso lo sintió, como lo ha sentido esta noche, descubrió que "alguien" más conocía su secreto. Y no debió ser demasiado complicado deducir que ese "alguien" era el mismo Dumbledore. Al fin y al cabo, lo consideraba como su mayor y más peligroso enemigo. Creo que fue entonces cuando planeó matarlo pensando que sólo él conocía la existencia de sus horcruxes.

- ¿Y por qué iba a pensar eso? –le interrumpió ella- ¿Por qué iba a creer que Albus no había compartido esa información con nadie?

- Porque el Señor Tenebroso descubrió en ese momento que ese era el "_as en la manga_" que se guardaba Dumbledore en su guerra contra él –contestó el mago-. Su enemigo había descubierto su punto débil y el peligro era real. Debió suponer que Albus lo guardaría en secreto si quería que él continuase ignorando que había descubierto la existencia de sus horcruxes. De ese modo evitaría filtraciones y la posibilidad de que esa información llegase alguna vez a sus oídos. Lo que Dumbledore no supo nunca era que el Señor Tenebroso pudo sentir que su horcrux había sido destruído y que su "_factor sorpresa_" se había esfumado.

- Puede ser –asintió la auror reflexiva-. Sí, es muy posible que ocurriera así, siempre y cuando se confirme que él puede sentir la muerte de sus horcruxes.

- Puede sentirlo. Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos esta noche –le aseguró el mago-. Creo que ese fue el momento en el que decidió deshacerse de Dumbledore de una vez. Y también creo que decidió involucrar a Draco Malfoy en su plan para conseguir tres objetivos al mismo tiempo: castigar a Lucius, probar mi lealtad y deshacerse de su peor enemigo –volvió a dejar su taza de té sobre la mesita y cruzó las piernas-. Pienso que creyó que Dumbledore se había llevado su secreto a la tumba y que por esa razón no aseguró, en ese momento, los horcruxes que le quedaban. Pero cuando esta noche descubrió que Albus no era el único que conocía su existencia, ha decidido actuar.

- Y os ha encargado a vosotros tres que le traigáis los horcruxes que todavía están intactos, con la intención de mantenerlos vigilados y seguros cerca de él –finalizó Hara-. Aunque en ningún momento os ha revelado la verdadera naturaleza de esos tres objetos.

- Exactamente. Sigue creyendo que ninguno de sus mortífagos conoce ese secreto –resopló con sarcasmo-. Y resulta que esas misiones se las ha encargado a tres de sus sirvientes que sí lo conocemos –levantó su mirada hacia ella-. ¿No te parece divertido?

La auror no contestó. Nada de todo aquello le parecía "_divertido_". Se levantó del sillón en el que se había sentado frente a Severus, y depositó la taza de té que tenía en su mano sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Se volvió hacia el mago.

- Pero si traslada esos horcruxes a su guarida y los esconde allí, no podremos acceder a ellos y será imposible destruirlos –un sudor frío empañó la frente de la bruja-. Excepto si los interceptamos en el momento en que vosotros tres los trasladéis.

- Eso es imposible –Severus negó con la cabeza-. No sé ni cuándo, ni dónde irán a buscar sus horcruxes Bellatrix y Nott. Ni tampoco tengo ninguna posibilidad de saberlo, porque, probablemente, utilizarán la aparición para trasladarse. Es el medio más seguro para evitar que alguien los pueda seguir. Yo tampoco podré entregaros la diadema. Resultaría demasiado sospechoso si la Orden sólo consiguiese interceptarme a mí y a los otros dos no.

Ella asintió suspirando profundamente.

- ¿Qué propones? –preguntó.

- Tendremos que hacerlo a la vez –respondió el mago-. Atacaremos su escondite y destruiremos esos horcruxes. Potter tendrá que matarlo también durante esa misma ofensiva.

- ¡Pero Harry aún no está preparado! –protestó la auror- ¡Necesitamos más tiempo!

- Lo sé –replicó Severus-. Pero lo más probable es que ahora que ha descubierto que conocemos su secreto, intensifique sus intentos de matar al crío. Es el único obstáculo que le queda y, sin Dumbledore, la vulnerabilidad de Potter es mucho mayor. O eso es lo que él cree.

- Harry está suficientemente protegido. No sale de La Madriguera.

Severus la miró con sarcasmo mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia la chimenea, junto a Hara.

- Potter tiene la habilidad de meterse en líos con una facilidad pasmosa –el tono de su voz era hiriente-. Cree que las reglas no están hechas para él y está acostumbrado a hacer su santa voluntad. No os podéis fiar de que no salga de La Madriguera si un día, por la razón que sea, decide hacerlo.

- Severus –murmuro ella-, estás describiendo a James. Pero Harry no es James.

- ¡Harry Potter es igual que su padre! –el mago estaba perdiendo los estribos. Cualquier cosa relacionada con la palabra "Potter" lo superaba y lo descontrolaba. Hara sabía que Severus y Harry no se caían bien, pero estaba sorprendida ante aquella exagerada reacción de odio por parte de su amante. Y, sin embargo, continuaba protegiendo al chico y jugándose la vida por su causa. Severus nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

- No, no lo es –le replicó-. Pero no importa. Ahora no es el momento de discutir eso. ¿Estás proponiendo que reforcemos la protección de Harry?

- No exactamente –el mago todavía mantenía su enfado cuando volvió a hablar-. Lo que estoy diciendo es que tenemos que desviar la atención que el Señor Tenebroso tiene sobre Potter. Ponerle un cebo.

- ¿Qué clase de cebo?

- Cuando Trelawney dijo la profecía, había dos niños que cumplían con sus requisitos. Potter y Longbottom, el hijo de Frank y de Alice –la auror asintió. Los dos habían sido compañeros suyos en el Departamento de Aurores hacía muchos años y lamentó profundamente la suerte que habían corrido-. Por la razón que fuera, el Señor Tenebroso interpretó que era Potter el niño al que se refería la profecía. Lo que estoy proponiendo ahora es hacerle creer que, quizá, se equivocó al elegir al chico. Mientras intenta averiguarlo y le sigue la pista a Longbottom, nosotros ganaremos tiempo para que Potter finalice su entrenamiento y para preparar nuestra estrategia ofensiva.

Hara lo miró sorprendida.

- Ya hay tres muchachos demasiado jóvenes expuestos en primera línea de fuego –le dijo-. ¿Pretendes exponer a uno más?

- Así es –la mirada de Severus estaba vacía y era extremadamente fría.

La auror nego con la cabeza lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo horrorizada.

- No –le dijo-. No lo haré. No pienso hacerlo. No voy a proponer a la Orden que ponga en peligro la vida de otro chico más de dieciséis años.

- Tienes que hacerlo –Severus se había inclinado sobre ella amenazadoramente y la auror quedo acorralada contra la repisa de la chimenea-. Lo más importante en estos momentos es que Potter siga con vida para que pueda cumplir con su destino. Todos estamos poniendo nuestras vidas en peligro por él. Nuestro deber es hacer lo que sea para mantenerlo a salvo.

- Pero no de esa manera. Me niego a... –el mago agarró su muñeca con fuerza interrumpiendo sus palabras.

- ¡Escúchame bien! –el rostro de Severus estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella-. Si el Señor Tenebroso consigue engañar a Potter de nuevo, tal y como ya lo hizo hace dos años en el Ministerio, no va a permitir que se le vuelva a escapar y esta vez lo matará sin más contemplaciones. Eso sería un desastre para el Mundo Mágico. Sería el fin –el mago apretó más su muñeca-. Tenemos que desviar la atención que el Señor Tenebroso mantiene sobre Potter y Longbottom es nuestra mejor opción. ¿O es que prefieres sacrificar la vida de millones de magos y brujas, de cientos de miles de chicos de dieciséis años, por la de uno sólo de ellos?

El rostro de la auror expresaba angustia, rabia e incertidumbre a la vez mientras lo miraba fijamente y su mente analizaba a toda velocidad las palabras del mago. No podían olvidar la conexión que existía entre Harry y Voldemort, ni tampoco el hecho de que el Lord Oscuro ya había conseguido engañarlo una vez gracias a esa conexión. Aquel error había sido pagado con la vida de Sirius Black. Se suponía que Harry había aprendido la lección, pero, al fin y al cabo, sólo tenía dieciséis años y a esa edad era más probable que la impetuosidad venciera a la prudencia de nuevo. ¿Y si Voldemort conseguía engañarlo otra vez? El Mundo Mágico al completo mantenía la esperanza, porque confiaba en que Harry Potter les libraría de Lord Voldemort. Era _El Elegido_, el designado por el destino para hacerlo. El Mundo Mágico dejaría de luchar y se hundiría en la desesperanza si Potter moría. Dejaría de creer en el futuro y el miedo sin esperanza era la mejor arma con la que podía contar Voldemort para vencer. Harry Potter era un símbolo. El símbolo de la libertad, el Niño-que-vivió. Si ese símbolo desaparecía, todo estaría perdido. Frente a esto, la propuesta de Severus cobraba sentido. El _Bien Mayor_, el mal menor... ¡Por todas las gárgolas parlantes! ¡Cada vez entendía mejor a Albus Dumbledore!

- Está bien –susurró al fin-. Pero no podemos engañarlo, ni obligarlo. Le explicaremos la situación a Longbottom y dejaremos que él decida lo que quiere hacer.

- Por supuesto –Severus soltó su muñeca lentamente, relajando su tensión al mismo tiempo-. En ningún momento he insinuado lo contrario -suspiró quedamente y la miró con intensidad-. Esa es la diferencia entre Dumbledore y yo.

La auror sostuvo su mirada en silencio. Albus había trabajado toda su vida por el bien común, pero había cometido un grave error. Mantuvo demasiados secretos y ni uno solo de sus colaboradores podía afirmar a ciencia cierta que había tomado sus decisiones conociendo toda la información disponible. Manipuló a todos, no con fines egoístas, pero lo hizo, escondiendo siempre una parte de la verdad. Y también ayudó a muchos. Fue humano y por eso, a pesar de su sabiduría, también cometió errores.

Severus era distinto. No poseía la diplomacia, ni el don de gentes que tenía Albus, ni tampoco su amabilidad, ni su buen humor, pero lo que acababa de decirle era que él no pretendía manipular a nadie. Tenía el valor suficiente como para hacer lo que consideraba su deber, le gustase o no. Y esperaba de los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Por eso, aunque no tenía intención de manipular a Longbottom, estaba seguro de que el chico aceptaría ser aquel peligroso cebo para Voldemort. Simplemente, porque consideraba que ese era su deber.

Severus bajó su mirada y se volvió lentamente. Ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos instantes y después, el mago se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio rodeado del silencio que los había envuelto de repente.

- ¿Vienes? –le preguntó deteniéndose un momento y extendiendo una mano hacia ella antes de entrar.

La bruja lo miró un momento y después lo siguió.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No había conseguido llegar al orgasmo aquella noche. Severus tampoco. Quizá deberían haber hablado de todo aquello después de hacer el amor y no antes. Ninguno de los dos pudo mantener su mente en el cuerpo del otro y, al final, se besaron con ternura antes de darse las buenas noches para dormir abrazados. Pero Hara no había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

Era casi de madrugada cuando se levantó de la cama y decidió ordenar y recoger sus notas. Las había dejado sobre la mesa sin preocuparse más por ellas cuando Severus llegó al apartamento aquella noche.

Las cosas se complicaban cada vez más. Además de la imposibilidad de continuar la búsqueda y destrucción de los horcruxes, se había añadido el tema de Longbottom. Ese chico necesitaría tanta protección como Harry si decidía avenirse al plan y ella tenía la intención de proponer a Kingsley para eso. Por su parte, el mismo _Ojoloco_, que ya era el instructor de Potter, podía reforzar la protección de Harry.

Y después, existía otro tema del que Severus le había informado cuando desistieron de sus caricias y compartieron unos momentos juntos antes de dormir. Se estaba preparando un atentado para asesinar a Stewart, el actual director del Departamento de Aurores, con la intención de poner en su lugar a un tal Scott, infiltrado de Voldemort en el Ministerio. Lo que significaba que el Señor Tenebroso se haría con el control de la fuerza de defensa del mundo libre y, si eso pasaba, el Ministerio de Magia no tardaría en caer también. Hara había informado a Kingsley y a Tonks de la preparación de ese atentado enviándoles su _Patronus_ hacía unas horas, pero no les había hablado de Scott. Tenía que ser muy prudente a la hora de pasar su información a los miembros de la Orden para evitar sus sospechas, y no dudaba de que sus colegas serían capaces de descubrir todo el entramado sin demasiado esfuerzo. "Oficialmente", ella había conseguido esa información a través de uno de sus confidentes. Con la información que les había pasado a sus colegas, Stewart estaría prevenido y se reforzaría su protección, que era lo prioritario en aquel momento. Lo demás caería por sí mismo cuando los aurores iniciaran su investigación.

Tenía la intención de guardar todas sus notas sobre la muerte de Dumbledore y clasificarlas ordenadamente junto con las pruebas que había conseguido. Las necesitaría cuando terminase la guerra. Puso especial cuidado a la hora de guardar la copia de la declaración que le había tomado a Harry. Eran casi diez pergaminos los que ocupaba aquel informe y, en ese momento, los estaba ordenando por orden de paginación.

Su mirada se detuvo casualmente en una parte de la página cuatro. Se sentó lentamente mientras la releía. Había olvidado por completo aquel tema y ahora, al igual que cuando Harry lo explicó, sintió las tenazas de los celos estrujando su estómago.

Severus le había hecho una promesa a Narcisa Malfoy. Pero jamás le habló de ello, jamás le dijo que se había visto con ella. La señora Malfoy era una mujer muy bella y muy educada y muy bonita y muy femenina y muy atractiva... Bueno, ella tenía sangre de _veelas_, ¿no? Se suponía que también era bella y femenina y atractiva y todo eso, ¿verdad? Pero ella no tenía la lisa cabellera dorada de Narcisa, ni sus brillantes ojos azules, ni su pequeña boca de fresa, ni su esbelta elegancia... Bueno, ella poseía un físico más curvilíneo y sensual, una ondulada melena castaña larga hasta los hombros, rasgados ojos marrón muy oscuros y labios carnosos y bien dibujados. Todo eso era muy atractivo también, ¿no?

¿No?

De acuerdo, pero Narcisa era más vieja que ella. Sólo unos pocos años, vale, pero ella era más joven...

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. La señora Malfoy estaba sola en aquellos momentos, porque su marido estaba preso en Azkabán... ¡Por todos los escregutos de cola explosiva! ¿Cuándo demonios se había visto Severus con Narcisa y por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Qué clase de promesa le había hecho?

Se levantó lentamente de la silla con aquel pergamino todavía en su mano, y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio sin hacer ruido. Detuvo sus pasos al lado de la cama y observó a Severus mientras dormía. No era un hombre guapo en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero sí extremadamente interesante. Su principal atractivo estaba encerrado dentro de su cráneo, aunque físicamente tampoco estaba mal. Esbelto y delgado, tenía amplias espaldas y fuertes brazos. Y sus profundos ojos negros eran lo más hermoso que su físico poseía. De joven le había atraído su discreción y su inteligencia, y de adultos, cuando tuvieron que re-conocerse de nuevo, se habían añadido su oscuridad, su misterio y su valor. Sea como fuere, lo había amado siempre y, aunque estuvo con otros hombres, ninguno la había llenado como Severus lo hacía. Después de lo que habían sufrido y de haber conseguido superar todas las zancadillas que la vida les había puesto a lo largo de los años, no iba a permitir que esa zorra de Narcisa Malfoy se lo arrebatara ahora.

El mago se movió inquieto en la cama, como si se sintiese observado y eso le incomodase. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada de ella clavada en su rostro.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –le pregunto incorporándose ligeramente sobre sus codos.

- ¿Qué promesa le hiciste a Narcisa Malfoy? –el rostro de la auror no tenía expresión alguna.

- ¿Qué?

- Narcisa Malfoy –repitió la bruja-. ¿Cuándo te viste con ella? ¿Qué fue lo que le prometiste?

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –Severus se sentó completamente sobre la cama mirándola sorprendido.

- Estaba en la declaración de Harry –le clarificó ella señalándole el pergamino que llevaba en la mano-. En la Torre de Astronomía, Draco le dijo a Dumbledore que tú le habías prometido algo a su madre.

Severus dobló sus rodillas y apoyó los brazos sobre ellas. Miró a Hara con gravedad y tardó unos instantes en contestarle, como si estuviera evaluando algo.

- Hicimos un Voto Inquebrantable –le dijo finalmente y el rostro de la bruja se ensombreció mientras se sentaba en la cama lentamente sin apartar su mirada de él-. Vino a verme a mi casa una noche del verano pasado, acompañada por su hermana Bellatrix. Estaba aterrorizada ante la misión que el Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado a su hijo y me pidió que lo protegiese y que lo ayudase.

- ¿Que lo ayudases a matar a Dumbledore? –Hara apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. De acuerdo, Narcisa era una madre, pero pedirle semejante cosa a Severus era demasiado.

- No –él negó con la cabeza-. Lo que quiso que le jurase en realidad, era que yo cumpliría con la misión de su hijo si él fracasaba.

- ¿Y por qué no te negaste a hacer ese Juramento?

- No podía –la bruja apretó sus mandíbulas y los orificios de su nariz se agrandaron ligeramente-. Bellatrix estaba presente y me acababa de dejar muy claro que me consideraba un traidor al Señor Tenebroso. Negarme a la petición de su hermana habría terminado por convencer a Bella de sus sospechas sobre mí. Además, ya le había prometido lo mismo a Dumbledore poco antes. No perdía nada.

- Pero tú no mataste a Albus –le replicó ella desconcertada. Acababa de resolver aquel caso y Severus le había confirmado que sus conclusiones eran correctas-. Así que no cumpliste con tu Juramento y, sin embargo, no estás muerto.

- Cierto. No estoy muerto –continuó el mago sonriendo levemente-. Y no estoy muerto porque Narcisa formuló mal su Voto. La última pregunta que me hizo fue: "_si __**crees**__ que Draco va a fracasar, ¿juras realizar tú la tarea que el Señor Tenebroso ha encomendado a mi hijo?_". Yo tendría que matar a Dumbledore si "_creía_" que Draco iba a fracasar... –Severus estalló en una carcajada amarga-. ¿Y si yo no _creía_ que Draco fracasaría? –la miró y no había compasión en sus ojos-. Durante toda su vida, Lucius le enseñó a su hijo a despreciar a los demás y lo educó en el odio. Presionado como estaba y con su propia vida y la de sus padres en las manos del Señor Tenebroso, yo estaba convencido de que Draco lo habría acabado haciendo tarde o temprano –el mago negó con la cabeza-. Pero Narcisa no se dio cuenta en ningún momento de la ambigüedad de su pregunta. Ni siquiera me impuso un plazo de tiempo, ni un límite de intentos fallidos por parte de su hijo –suspiró con cansancio interrumpiéndose unos instantes-. Draco intentó matar a Dumbledore dos veces durante aquel curso, antes de intentarlo por tercera vez en la Torre de Astronomía –la auror frunció el ceño sorprendida; no conocía aquel dato- y yo continué vivo después de esas dos veces. Dumbledore moriría sin remedio al finalizar el curso y yo sólo quería que lo hiciera antes de que Draco consiguiera cumplir con su misión. O de que yo me viese obligado a cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Albus...

- Pero si Dumbledore moría por otras causas, ¿no se podría considerar que tú no habías cumplido con tu Juramento? –preguntó la auror desconcertada.

- No –el mago negó con la cabeza-. Decidí documentarme un poco y descubrí que el Voto Inquebrantable sólo puede romperse por dos motivos. Uno –Severus levantó su dedo pulgar-, si el mago o la bruja a la que se le hace el Juramento te libera voluntariamente de él. Y dos –el mago levantó su dedo índice-, si el motivo del Juramento desaparece. Si Dumbledore moría antes de que Draco pudiese cumplir con su misión, la validez de mi Voto con Narcisa desaparecía definitivamente. Además, ¿qué pasaba si Narcisa, que era la depositaria del Voto, consideraba que yo sí había cumplido con mi Juramento?

- Supongo que... –titubeó la bruja-, en ese caso, el Voto Inquebrantable se consideraría cumplido ante las Leyes Mágicas.

- Eso mismo pensé yo –le confirmó el mago asintiendo-. Cuando llegué a la Torre de Astronomía y vi lo que estaba ocurriendo, me sentí definitivamente incapaz de matar a Dumbledore –la auror recordó el escrutinio minucioso que la mirada de Severus había realizado al llegar a la Torre y que ella había visto en los recuerdos de Harry-. Según me dijeron, Draco estaba fracasando en su tercer intento por cumplir con su misión, pero teniendo en cuenta que no me había ocurrido nada las dos veces anteriores, ese tema no me preocupó demasiado –Severus gesticuló desdeñosamente-. Aún así, la situación que se había creado era extremadamente grave y tuve que tomar una decisión con rapidez. Por una parte, pude percibir perfectamente los síntomas de la _Inferno_ combinados con la _Peste Negra_ en el cuerpo de Dumbledore. La extrema debilidad de sus piernas, que le impedía mantenerse en pie, el color ceniciento de su piel, la rugosidad extrema de sus labios morados, la debilidad de su voz... Todo ello, junto con otros síntomas más, eran característicos de la fase inmediatamente anterior a la muerte en la combinación de ambas maldiciones. A Dumbledore le quedaban unos minutos de vida como mucho. Por otra parte, si lo que había leído sobre el Voto era cierto y jugaba bien mis cartas, podía liberarme definitivamente de mi Juramento sin necesidad de manchar mis manos con la sangre de Dumbledore. Siempre y cuando Narcisa lo considerase cumplido. Y por último, me di cuenta de que la situación me permitía cumplir con el objetivo que Albus pretendía con su muerte desobedeciendo sus propias órdenes al mismo tiempo. Así que decidí arriesgarme. Era consciente de que el mismo Dumbledore sabía que estaba a punto de morir, y también era consciente de que él no quería morir como un viejo acabado delante de aquellos mortífagos, así que lo saqué de escena. Perdí algunos minutos elevándolo en el aire y llevándolo hasta el extremo de las almenas para dejarlo caer lentamente después y cubrir así el escaso tiempo que le quedaba de vida antes de que llegase al pie de la Torre. Le di la intimidad que necesitaba para morir con dignidad manteniendo intacta la mía. Por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta de nada. Draco y los mortifagos estaban demasiado asustados y sorprendidos para hacerlo, y se tragaron la puesta en escena que había interpretado para ellos sin ningún problema. En cuanto a Potter... –el rostro del mago se endureció al pronunciar aquel nombre-. Me odia lo suficiente como para no ser capaz de cuestionarse nada, ni dudar un solo segundo de que soy un asesino. En el fondo, siempre creyó que yo era un traidor –parecía como si se lo estuviese diciendo a sí mismo-. Así que todo salió... _bien_.

Cuando Severus terminó de hablar, Hara guardó silencio unos instantes observándolo fijamente e intentando asimilar todo lo que él le acababa de explicar. No entendía por qué no había compartido con ella todo aquello. Lo único que pudo percibir durante los últimos meses era que su historia se repetía otra vez y que lo estaba perdiendo de nuevo. Aunque la verdad era que sí lo entendía. Lo entendía demasiado bien. Él y su maldito afán por querer protegerla de sí mismo.

- Te arriesgaste demasiado –murmuró finalmente-. No podías estar seguro de que el Voto te permitiese seguir con vida, ni tampoco podías estar seguro de que ninguno de los testigos se diese cuenta de tu engaño.

- Pude confirmar ambas cosas inmediatamente –le replicó Severus-. Cuando empecé a bajar las escaleras de la Torre ya sabía que mis conclusiones sobre el Voto eran correctas, puesto que seguía vivo. Y también sabía que todos me consideraban el autor de la muerte de Dumbledore, puesto que obedecían mis ordenes con temor –el mago se rió a carcajadas de repente-. ¡Incluso la bestia de Greyback me temía!

Hara sonrió sin ganas y bajó la cabeza despacio. Se sintió ridícula de repente con aquellos celos que había sentido hacía tan sólo unos minutos. La verdad había resultado ser mucho más cruel y mortífera que aquella frívola estupidez que le nubló la mente. ¿Qué le había hecho creer que esa nueva "verdad oculta" iba a ser diferente de todas las que rodeaban siempre a Severus? El mago puso su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de ella obligándola a mirarlo e interumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tenías celos de Narcisa Malfoy? –"_no, por favor, no me preguntes eso, haces que me sienta estúpida..._". El mago le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa-. Narcisa es una mujer muy bella, sin duda –le dijo-, pero tú no tienes nada que envidiarle. Además, ella no posee ni tu mente privilegiada, ni tu valor. Y eso te convierte en una mujer mucho más interesante que Narcisa Malfoy.

Los ojos de la auror se humedecieron ligeramente, aunque no pudo apartarlos de aquella inmensidad oscura que la taladraba. En un impulso repentino, le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

- Te arriesgaste demasiado... –fueron las únicas palabras quebradas que el nudo que ahogaba su garganta le permitió decir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hara llevaba su ropa _muggle_ de nuevo cuando entró en un ciber-café por primera vez en su vida. Tuvo la prudencia de llevarse las notas que tomó en su última visita a la _British Library_ para acceder a su cuenta de correo electrónico. Y cuando lo consiguió, ahí estaba: un flamante mail de su padre enviado unas horas antes. Le explicaba que toda su familia estaba bien y que su cuñado había encontrado trabajo como profesor de Transformaciones en el colegio mágico de Hong-Kong. También le decía que su anfitrión, Chan Ning, y él se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y que pasaban largas horas manteniendo conversaciones extremadamente interesantes. Estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre la magia oriental y le comentaba que una parte de esa sabiduría complementaría algunos conceptos imprecisos de la magia occidental. Pero lo que formó un nudo en la garganta de la auror fue leer aquella última frase final: "_Tu madre te echa muchísimo de menos_".

Obligó a sus lágrimas a retroceder y se dispuso a contestarle. Le explicó a su padre la situación cada vez más compleja que estaban viviendo y los acuciantes problemas con los que se enfrentaba la Orden para realizar su trabajo. Le dijo que tenía un confidente muy especial que le estaba pasando información de primera mano constantemente, pero no le habló de Severus. Su familia no sabía que permanecía a su lado aún después del "asesinato" de Dumbledore y pensó que, por razones de seguridad, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. También le informó sobre los recientes asesinatos de descendientes de Slytherin en diversos países europeos y le pidió encarecidamente que extremaran las precauciones.

Y después, le pidió su ayuda. Necesitaba información sobre los horcruxes y, concretamente, sobre los efectos que su elaboración y destrucción causaban en los magos que los creaban. Precisaba de esa información lo antes posible, ya que las cosas estaban empeorando por momentos y existía un peligro inminente de que Voldemort se hiciera con el Ministerio.

El final de la carta lo dedicó a su familia y, especialmente, a su madre. Quería que ella supiera que había encontrado la medallita con el símbolo de las _veelas_ que le regalara años atrás, reliquia de su familia materna, y también quería que supiera que ahora siempre la llevaba colgada al cuello.

Después, se apareció directamente en La Madriguera para continuar con el entrenamiento de Hermione y aquella misma noche se celebró una reunión de la Orden. Kingsley y Tonks informaron sobre el chivatazo que Eslitere les había pasado en relación con el atentado que se preparaba contra Stewart, el director del Departamento de Aurores, y comunicaron que ya se habían tomado las medidas necesarias para proteger al mago. Informaron también de que ya se habían iniciado las investigaciones pertinentes en torno al caso.

Todo aquello retrasaría los planes de Voldemort, sin duda, pero ella sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que el Lord Oscuro consiguiera hacerse con el Ministerio de una forma o de otra.

Hara había decidido no plantear el tema de Longbottom todavía. Sabía que no era prudente tardar demasiado tiempo en hacerlo, pero necesitaba encontrar un buen argumento que justificase aquella propuesta ante la Orden. Cada vez le resultaba más complicado pasarles la información que le proporcionaba Severus sin levantar sus sospechas, sobretodo, las de _Ojoloco_. Y cada vez debía agudizar más su ingenio para conseguirlo. Pero ese era ahora el papel que le había tocado interpretar en aquella obra macabra e intentaba hacerlo lo mejor que podía y sabía. Su situación era muy compleja, pero estaba sola en esto y ni siquiera podía desahogarse con Severus. La situación de él era mucho más compleja que la suya y cada uno hacía su trabajo intentando no importunar al otro.

Se sonrió recordando la novela _muggle_ preferida de uno de sus primos _squibs_. Hablaba de ella constantemente cuando eran niños y lo tenía completamente fascinado en aquel entonces. El protagonista se llamaba Miguel Strogoff y aquel personaje se había convertido en el ídolo absoluto de su pariente, hasta tal punto que el chico soñaba con convertirse en aquel hombre y vivir sus mismas y emocionantes aventuras. "_Sus 'aventuras'..._", pensó ella con sarcasmo. "_Miguel Strogoff. El correo del Zar_" era el título de aquella novela **(1)**. ¿Qué diría su primo si ahora la viese a ella convertida en el auténtico "_correo del Zar_"?

"_Yo soy el 'correo del Zar' ahora. Pero no es divertido, mi querido primo, ni emocionante... No. No lo es en absoluto..._".

Pocos días después regresó al ciber-cafe _muggle_ para consultar su correo electrónico. Astúrbal le había enviado un mail bastante largo y completo sobre la cuestión que ella le había planteado.

Le hablaba de la magia oriental y de su creencia en el "_Tao_", el "camino", la fuerza mágica que mueve el Universo y que nos rodea. Y le habló del "_chi_", la energía vital que todos los seres mágicos poseían y que fluía entre ellos y entre todos los mundos mágicos de la Tierra. Le explicaba que esa energía vital mágica era a la vez positiva, "_yin_", y negativa, "_yang_", y que ambos elementos eran necesariamente complementarios debiendo mantenerse unidos y en perfecto equilibrio el uno con el otro. El "_chi_", además, debía estar en armonía con el "_Tao_" para mantener el orden mágico en el Universo. Cualquier alteración de ese equilibrio fundamental podía acarrear nefastas consecuencias para la armonía en la que debía fluir la magia del mundo.

Pero ahora había aparecido un elemento que estaba quebrando ese equilibrio dando más poder al "_yang_" en detrimento del "_yin_". Ese elemento se llamaba "Lord Voldemort" y era considerado una aberración mágica por los magos orientales.

El Señor Tenebroso estaba desequilibrando el "_Tao_", el orden mágico del Universo.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con los horcruxes? –murmuró Severus interrumpiendo por unos instantes la succión que sus labios estaban ejerciendo sobre el pezón derecho de la bruja, para poder formular su pregunta.

Lo había encontrado sumergido en la bañera cuando regresó al apartamento. La cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos suavemente apoyadas en los bordes de la bañera. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto de pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban lentamente por la piel de su torso y de sus hombros, y su negro y largo cabello estaba humedecido. Se había acercado hacia él caminando despacio y sin hacer ruido mientras se desprendía de sus ropas dejando caer cada prenda en el suelo conforme avanzaba. Y al llegar al borde de la bañera, se había inclinado despacio para depositar sus humedecidos labios sobre los labios entreabiertos de Severus. El mago la había tomado por los brazos sin abrir los ojos siquiera, ni interrumpir aquel beso y la había obligado a entrar en la bañera con él.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió su pezón abandonado y lo miró. Estaba sentada sobre su abdomen y sus manos descansaban en los hombros del ex-mortífago.

- Todo... –susurró la auror entrecortadamente- Mi padre y su amigo han llegado a la conclusión de que quién-tú-sabes, no sólo ha desequilibrado su propio "_chi_"... –gimió cuando Severus reinió sus succiones y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos de nuevo-, sino que al dividirlo..., ha fraccionado también su... su "_yin_" y su "_yang_"... y posiblemente, en algunos horcruxes... –el mago empezó a pellizcar suavemente el pezón del otro pecho sin abandonar sus succiones; la auror jadeo con fuerza y apretó sus párpados cerrados-, en algunos horcruxes..., su "_yin_" y su "_yang_" están también... totalmente separados...

El mago abandonó sus pellizcos para sumergir su mano bajo el agua y acariciar el sexo de ella con los dedos arrancándole un nuevo gemido.

- Entonces, su magia debe estar debilitada –volvió a preguntar él abandonando sus succiones por unos instantes otra vez.

- Sí y no... –estaba lubricando cada vez más, pero aquella conversación fusionada con sexo retenía su orgasmo-. Tú tenías razon... Aunque se componga de... dos elementos..., el "_chi_" es... una unidad... Él..., él puede sentir la magia de... sus pedazos de alma... –Severus introdujo un dedo dentro de ella en ese momento-. ¡Ohhh..., por el gran Salazar...! –la auror tragó saliva- Él puede... utilizar la magia de... de sus horcruxes separados... invo... invocándola para mantener su... poder mágico...

El ex-mortífago levantó su cabeza hacia ella y se acercó a sus labios para lamerlos e introducir la lengua dentro de su boca. Su dedo entraba y salía de ella lentamente. La _veela_ acariciaba su cabello con los dedos crispados por el placer.

- ¿Por eso pudo sentir que sus horcruxes... estaban siendo destruídos...? –preguntó él interrumpiendo aquel beso; su erección había aumentado considerablemente mientras jugueteó con los pezones y la lengua de su amante y ahora rozaba el sexo de ella.

- Sí... –jadeó la auror mientras él depositaba ambas manos sobre sus caderas elevándola ligeramente y hundiendo la lengua en su cuello-. Pero además..., la destrucción de... la des... –se interrumpió cuando sintió que él empezaba a penetrarla muy lentamente-. Severus..., por favor...

- Continúa... –jadeó el mago empujando las caderas de la bruja hacia abajo y empalándose suavemente en ella.

La auror se relamió los labios esforzándose por mantener el hilo de sus pensamientos e intentando controlar el placer que la envolvía para seguir hablando. Trago saliva y apretó sus párpados cerrados. Notaba su cuerpo completamente humedecido, no sólo por el agua, sino también por el sudor que lo cubría.

- La destrucción de... sus horcruxes... –las caderas de él habían iniciado un lento movimiento hacia abajo y hacia arriba-. No podré... continuar...

- Sigue... –gimió él apretando sus párpados con fuerza mientras continuaba saliendo y entrando en ella.

- La destrucción de sus horcruxes... le han restado... poder mágico... Pero..., pero al morir esas partes de... de su alma..., estas se han unido al "_Tao_"... y los fragmentos de... de su alma que todavía viven, podrían... podrían invo... invocar parte de la... de la magia de las que ya... no están vivas... si lo... si lo necesitase...

- Así que... –el ritmo de los movimientos del mago empezaba a aumentar cada vez más-, aunque haya perdido... poder mágico... ¡Ohhh..., por las serpientes de Slytherin...! –la lubricación de la bruja había empezado a resbalar sobre el vientre de él- Aunque haya... perdido poder..., su magia... aún puede ser... terrible...terriblemente... poderosa...

- Sí..., aunque no... no tanto como en la... en la Primera Guerra..., antes de que... ninguno de sus... horcruxes se hubiese... destruído todavía...

- Entonces..., ahora es más... es más vulnerable... –un sudor cálido empapaba el rostro y el torso del mago, quien en ese momento golpeaba con fuerza su vientre contra el de ella al aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

- Cállate... –jadeó la _veela_ antes de atacar sus labios con un beso salvaje, acariciándolos, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos mientras sus caderas se unían al movimiento de las de su amante.

El estallido del éxtasis surgió de los labios de la auror para perderse dentro de la boca de Severus, mientras el mago continuaba con sus embestidas manteniendo el orgasmo de su amante. No permitió que sus labios se separaran devorándolos y explorando su boca con una avidez descontrolada, hasta que se derramó dentro de ella con un lento gemido de placer. La bruja dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él mientras se abrazaban con suavidad.

- ¿Tiene tu padre alguna prueba de todo eso o sólo son suposiciones? –pregunto el ex-mortífago recuperando poco a poco el todavía inconstante ritmo de su respiración.

- Existe un precedente en China –la voz de ella aún temblaba ligeramente; levantó su cabeza y lo miró- Qin Shi-Huangdi, el primer emperador, fue un mago sanguinario y cruel, ávido de poder y obsesionado con la inmortalidad. Hizo llamar a los mejores magos orientales de la época para que lo convirtieran en inmortal. En aquel entonces, el único método que se conocía para conseguirlo era mediante la elaboración de determinados elixires y pociones de magia negra que el emperador Qin ingería diariamente. Pero no se contentó con eso y sus magos tuvieron que iniciar árduas y complejas investigaciones para satisfacer su ambición. Uno de esos magos, Li Xiang, descubrió que era posible dividir el "_chi_", el alma inmortal, de manera que, aunque una parte del "_chi_" de un individuo muriera, la parte que aún existía lo mantendría vivo. El emperador Qin estaba tan entusiasmado con aquel descubrimiento que no esperó a que Li finalizara sus investigaciones y se creó un horcrux. Pero el maestro Li las continuó y descubrió que dividir el alma provocaría un desequilibrio de la fuerza vital mágica del "_chi_" de tal calibre, que podría incluso afectar al mismísimo "_Tao_". Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho al mostrar a Qin sus descubrimientos, Li quiso enmendar su error. Descubrió el lugar dónde el emperador Qin tenía escondido su horcrux y lo destruyó, asesinando al dictador inmediatamente después. Pero no tuvo tiempo de quemar todas sus notas y experimentos antes de que lo prendieran y lo ajusticiaran. Mi padre y su amigo Chan Ning creen que estos conocimientos debieron llegar a Grecia más tarde, a través de las rutas comerciales que existían entre Oriente y Occidente.

Los ojos del mago brillaban de ansiedad mientras escuchaba toda aquella información ampliando sus conocimientos sobre la magia y su Historia. Se humedeció los labios como si estuviera saboreando un dulce, la golosina que aquel aprendizaje suponía para él.

- ¿Por qué no se estudia todo eso en Hogwarts? –dijo al fin- Estamos demasiado encerrados en nuestra cultura mágica Occidental.

La bruja le sonrió en silencio mientras se incorporaba y salía de la bañera. Cogió una toalla, que enroscó alrededor de su cuerpo, y le tendió otra a él.

- No lo sé –contestó-. Quizá deberías proponer algunos cambios en los programas docentes mágicos del Ministerio cuando termine la guerra.

El rostro del mago se ensombreció de repente y salió del cuarto de baño sin mirarla mientras se cubría con la toalla que ella le había ofrecido un momento antes.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –su reacción la había desconcertado totalmente.

- Nada –su respuesta no parecía dejar margen para la réplica; estaba terminando de secarse y se disponía a vestirse cuando ella entró en la habitación.

- Severus...

- Tengo que irme –la interrumpió él bruscamente.

La auror se sentó despacio a los pies de la cama cuando él se desapareció, con la toalla rodeando su cuerpo todavía y preguntándose qué gárgolas acababa de ocurrir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- En conclusión –finalizó Hara ante la atenta mirada de los miembros de la Orden. Le había pedido a Minerva McGonagall que convocase una reunión urgente para poder informarles del contenido de la carta de su padre-. Ha perdido una parte de su poder y por ese motivo ahora es más vulnerable. Pero eso no significa que sea débil. Su magia todavía es muy poderosa y no debemos confiarnos en absoluto.

- Pero todo eso quiere decir que cuando uno de sus horcruxes es destruído, él puede sentirlo –concluyó Remus pensativo.

- Eso creo.

- El profesor Dumbledore opinaba lo contrario –intervino Harry.

- El profesor Dumbledore no disponía de toda esta información –le atajó el licántropo-. Pensándolo bien y acoplando los conocimientos de la magia oriental a nuestra cultura mágica occidental, es bastante lógico pensar que cuando se divide el alma, que es una unidad en sí misma, sus fragmentos mantienen algún tipo de conexión entre ellos.

- Pero si alguien pierde un brazo, por ejemplo –insistió Potter-, deja de sentir lo que ocurre con ese brazo.

- Harry –Hermione empezó a hablar bajito y con algo de timidez-, el alma es inmaterial. En realidad, no se puede pesar, ni medir, ni, por tanto, dividir. Supongo que la unidad del alma no se fragmenta realmente cuando se crean los horcruxes, sino que sería más bien como si esa unidad existiera al mismo tiempo en lugares diferentes.

- Yo no lo habría explicado mejor –Hara sonrió a su alumna y un destello de orgullo inundó su pecho. La inteligencia de esa chica la sorprendía gratamente con algo nuevo cada día.

- Pero entonces, Voldemort –la mayoría de los presentes se removieron incómodos en sus asientos cuando Harry pronunció aquel nombre- sabe que conocemos su secreto y que ya hemos destruído varios de sus horcruxes.

Lupin y _Ojoloco_ asintieron en silencio analizando el alcance de lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

- Exacto –confirmó Hara. No sabía qué miembro de la Orden plantearía el problema, pero estaba convencida de que alguno de ellos lo haría. Y eso era lo que estaba esperando para transmitir la propuesta sobre Longbottom-. Ahora la cuestión es, ¿qué va a hacer a partir de este momento? ¿Qué haríais vosotros si fuérais él y supierais que el enemigo estaba destruyendo vuestros horcruxes?

Moody resopló hastiado y se pasó una mano por su cabello comprendiendo a dónde quería ir a parar su antigua alumna con aquella pregunta. Lupin bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos llegando a la misma conclusión que el viejo auror. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior al entender lo mismo que los otros dos magos.

- Asegurarlos –murmuró Harry rompiendo el silencio que se había creado-. Garantizar su conservación –la veterana auror asintió-. Llevármelos conmigo para protegerlos y vigilarlos de cerca.

- Por desgracia, esa es la reacción más lógica –le confirmó Hara.

- ¡Si los ha escondido en su guarida, no nos queda más opción que encontrarla para acabar con esos malditos objetos de una vez! –Alastor se había levantado de su silla y su voz resonó atronante en la cocina de los Weasley.

- Debemos pasar a la ofensiva –continuó Hara-. Tendremos que destruir esos horcruxes y a él en la misma operación.

Miró a Harry. El semblante del chico era extremadamente grave. Había comprendido perfectamente lo que aquello significaba para él.

- ¿Pero dónde está? –preguntó Tonks- ¿Dónde se esconde?

- Quizá yo tenga alguna pista sobre eso –la voz de Harry volvía a ser un susurro-. El profesor Dumbledore consiguió varios recuerdos de magos y brujas que tuvieron contacto con Voldemort a lo largo de los años, y me los mostró en su pensadero- Minerva entreabrió sus labios ligeramente comprendiendo en ese momento la razón por la que Dumbledore se encerraba con Harry en su despacho durante aquel último año-. Sus abuelos y su padre tenían una mansión en Pequeño Hangleton. Él los asesinó a los tres –hizo una pequeña pausa en la que todos guardaron silencio-. Está abandonada desde 1.943, así que es posible que se haya instalado en esa mansión.

- De acuerdo –sentenció Ojoloco-. Es una buena pista. Empezaremos a buscar por ahí. Kingsley, Tonks, id a ese pueblo y comprobad si hay actividad mortífaga en el lugar. Cuando estemos seguros de dónde se encuentra el escondite de esa sabandija, pensaremos en cómo sortear el _Fidellius_.

- Eso no es lo único que Voldemort va a hacer –Harry había vuelto a hablar interrumpiendo los movimientos de los dos aurores que habían empezado a levantarse y provocando un nuevo escalofrío en los demás. Dirigió su mirada hacia Eslitere-. A partir de ahora intensificará sus intentos para matarme, ¿verdad? –la auror suspiró con cansancio.

- Si nos atenemos a lo que sería una correcta estrategia militar, me temo que sí. El siguiente movimiento lógico es asegurar su arma más secreta, los horcruxes, y suprimir al enemigo que la conoce y que supone un mayor peligro para él. En este caso, tú.

- Hara, no creo que fuese necesario ser tan expeditiva –Molly Weasley se había levantado de su silla y se dirigía hacia Harry mientras increpaba a la auror. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico como si intentase protegerlo de aquellas palabras-. Las cosas se pueden decir con más delicadeza, creo yo.

- ¡Vamos, Molly! –le increpó Ojoloco- El chico ya es casi un adulto y debe saber a lo que se enfrenta sin que nadie le maquille la verdad. Las cosas son como son y Harry tiene que saberlas.

- Pero... –la Sra. Weasley fue interrumpida de nuevo.

- Si no te importa, Molly –Alastor continuó hablando sin hacerle caso-, me instalaré aquí para reforzar la proteccion del chico.

- Por supuesto, Moody. Prepararemos la habitación de Charlie –la intervención de Arthur zanjó aquella discusión.

- Eso es necesario, pero no suficiente –Harry miró a Eslitere con el ceño fruncido cuando ella volvió a hablar-. Ahora que Albus está muerto, sólo le queda un obstáculo para ganar la guerra -la auror le devolvió la mirada-. Si Harry desaparece, desaparecerá con él el símbolo que todavía mantiene la esperanza entre los magos y las brujas de nuestra sociedad. Debemos impedir a toda costa que eso ocurra. Nuestro deber es proteger a Harry de todas las formas posibles –guardó silencio unos instantes-. Tenemos que desviar la atención que quién-vosotros-sabéis tiene sobre él. Ponerle un cebo.

- ¿Qué clase de cebo? –preguntó el chico intuyendo que la respuesta no iba a gustarle.

- Cuando empecé a colaborar con la Orden durante la Primera Guerra –explicó la auror-, Dumbledore me asignó la vigilancia de Lily Potter y de Alice Longbottom, que estaban embarazadas por aquel entonces –Harry entreabrió sus labios ligeramente en un gesto de sorpresa-. Yo no entendí la necesidad de esa vigilancia en aquel momento, pero poco después de que los Potter murieran... –la auror miró al chico de reojo interrumpiéndose brevemente; la escuchaba con atencion-, Remus me informó de la existencia de la profecía y me dijo que había dos chicos, el hijo de Alice y Harry, que cumplían con los requisitos de esta. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado interpretó que era Potter el niño al que se refería la profecía, pero si conseguimos crearle la duda, hacerle pensar que quizá pudo equivocarse de chico, desviaremos su atención y ganaremos tiempo para preparar nuestra ofensiva.

- No –Harry se había levantado de su asiento y la miraba con las mandíbulas apretadas-. Me niego rotundamente a poner en peligro a Neville para protegerme a mí.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el Sr. Potter –le apoyó Minerva.

- Un momento, un momento –Alastor levantaba sus brazos intentando acallar los murmullos que se habían iniciado entre los miembros de la Orden; Remus miraba a Hara un tanto sorprendido, pero no dijo nada-. No es tan mala idea. Ese chico es un cebo perfecto y, realmente, necesitamos ganar tiempo. Si le creamos esa duda, el malnacido intentará solucionar ese problema antes que ninguna otra cosa y no sólo conseguiremos desviar su atencion de Harry, sino también de los demás planes que tiene entre manos. Os recuerdo que está intentando hacerse con el control de Ministerio y que está iniciando su expansión por Europa –todos habían guardado silencio cuando el auror empezó a hablar y él hizo una breve pausa mientras paseaba su mirada por todos y cada uno de los rostros que lo observaban-. Pensadlo bien. Harry todavía no ha finalizado su entrenamiento y ahora que sabe que conoce su secreto, el malnacido va a intentar matarlo con más aínco que antes. El tiempo corre en nuestra contra. Ese chico Longbottom es nuestra mejor opción.

"_Nuestra mejor opción_". Hara se sonrió levemente. Si Moody supiera que acababa de utilizar las mismas palabras que usó Severus para convencerla a ella, le daría un ataque.

- Está bien –Lupin rompió el silencio-. Minerva, ¿puedes contactar con Neville y traerlo mañana a La Madriguera? Creo que Harry y yo somos los más indicados para hablar con él.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto –insistió el chico.

- Por eso quiero que tú también estés presente cuando le haga la propuesta –convino el licántropo-. Lo justo es que Neville pueda escuchar los pros y los contras antes de tomar una decisión –Potter asintió.

- Bien –McGonagall se levanto de su silla-. Entonces, podemos dar por finalizada la reunión de hoy.

Mientras los miembros de la Orden abandonaban poco a poco la cocina de los Weasley despidiéndose de sus anfitriones, Remus se acercó furtivamente a Hara.

- Espérame fuera –le susurró al pasar-. Quiero hablar contigo.

Ella asintió un tanto desconcertada, pero su amigo ya la había pasado y le daba la espalda en aquel momento.

Una vez en el exterior de la casa, buscó a Remus en la oscuridad. Una sombra agazapada lejos de la puerta, tras el mismo seto en el que la esperaran Kingsley y Tonks la primera vez que se reunieron allí tras la muerte de Dumbledore, le indicó la ubicación de su amigo. Lupin la agarró del brazo bruscamente cuando ella se acercó y la llevó casi en volandas hacia la parte del seto que no se podía ver desde la puerta de la casa. Con su otra mano levantó su varita e invocó un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto, Hara? –le increpó antes de que ella pudiese abrir la boca- ¿A qué ha venido lo de Longbottom?

- Creo que es una buena idea y...

- ¡Pero no es _tu_ idea! ¿Verdad? –el licántropo estaba claramente alterado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –el ritmo cardíaco de la auror empezó a acelerarse con rapidez- ¿De quién va a ser, sino?

Lupin soltó su brazo bruscamente y chasqueó la lengua mientras se alejaba dos pasos de su amiga para volver de nuevo sobre ellos inmediatamente después y encararla de nuevo.

- Tenemos a tres chicos ya metidos en esto –volvio a increparle-. Y te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que jamás se te habría ocurrido involucrar a uno más a ti solita –hizo una pausa mientras la miraba con fiereza-. ¿Estás viéndote con él?

La auror suspiro lentamente.

- Remus, ya te dije que no me hicieras preguntas que no te podía contestar y que confiaras en mí ahora. Y tú me aseguraste que lo harías.

El licántropo le agarró los dos brazos inmovilizándola.

- ¡Esto es muy serio! –gritó- ¡Puede que estés poniendo a la Orden en peligro! ¡A todo el Mundo Mágico! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Entiendo que estés enamorada y todo eso, pero abre los ojos de una vez! –el mago la zarandeó ligeramente- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Hara! ¡Estamos hablando del asesino de Albus Dumbledore!

El rostro de la auror se relajó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos sin intentar liberarse de su agarre.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Remus?

- ¡Pues claro que estoy seguro! ¡Harry fue testigo presencial de los hechos! ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Nuestros ojos pueden engañarnos –la voz de la auror mantenía una serenidad que sorprendió al licántropo-. Lo que parece evidente no siempre lo es.

- Hara, por favor, no dejes que tu enamoramiento te ciegue de esta manera. Nos estás poniendo en peligro a todos –Lupin aflojó un poco su agarre; estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente por su amiga.

- Creo que te debo una historia desde hace muchos años –le dijo ella liberando sus brazos de las manos del mago-. Y creo que ha llegado el momento de contártela. ¿Podemos aparecernos en tu casa o estará Tonks allí?

- No, no... –estaba un tanto desconcertado por aquella respuesta-. Kingsley y ella querían empezar su investigación en Pequeño Hangleton inmediatamente.

- Bien. ¿Vamos, entonces?

La casa que Remus compartía con Tonks no era una "casa" propiamente dicha. Habían alquilado una pequeña habitación en una pensión cerca del callejón Diagon, pero estaba limpia y tenía todo lo necesario. La cama de matrimonio ocupaba la mayor parte de la estancia y estaba colocada debajo de la única ventana que había en aquel cuarto. Las cortinas estaban echadas, así que Hara no pudo ver si daba a la parte de atrás o de delante de la pensión. Había también un armario no demasiado grande junto a la puerta de entrada, una sola mesilla de noche a la izquierda de la cama, una mesa y dos sillas. Todos los muebles tenían ya algunas décadas de antigüedad, pero, aunque gastados, se conservaban bien. La habitación no tenía cuarto de baño propio, así que Hara supuso que este sería de uso común para todos los clientes. Era una pension barata a todas luces.

Remus le ofreció asiento en una de las sillas y se sentó en la otra, frente a ella.

- Lo siento –le dijo-, pero no tengo nada aquí para ofrecerte.

- No te preocupes, no me apetece tomar nada ahora. Pero gracias de todas formas –el licántropo asintió.

- Bien –el mago se recosto en la silla y cruzó sus manos sobre el estómago-. Supongo que esa vieja historia que me debes tiene que ver con lo que te ocurrió cuando fuiste prisionera de Voldemort, ¿no?

La auror no escatimó explicaciones, ni detalles mientras le narraba aquella sangrienta historia de su pasado. Su amigo entendió en aquel momento muchas de las inexplicables reacciones que ella había tenido a lo largo de los años cuando él intentaba hablar de todo aquello. Pero en el momento en el que Hara llegó a la parte de su entrevista con Severus en el bosque de robles, catorce años después de aquellos acontecimientos, Remus se incorporó lentamente en su silla y la escuchó con más atención si cabe. Por un momento, dudó de la veracidad del relato de Snape, pero cuando ella le explicó la parte de la historia que le había contado el mismo Dumbledore, frunció el ceño con intensidad. Si Dumbledore le había confirmado y completado la historia que le explicó Snape, no podía existir ninguna duda de que era cierta. Y la verdad era que las cosas encajaban. Él mismo había llegado a pensar que fue Snape el que les había ayudado "desde dentro" cuando la Orden rescató a Hara. Pero después de asesinar a Dumbledore, no le quedó ninguna duda de que él era un mortífago, y de que había conseguido engañar al viejo director durante todos aquellos años. Cuando ella finalizó su relato, ya no sabía qué pensar.

- Como puedes ver, lo que parece evidente no siempre lo es, Remus –le volvió a repetir ella después de unos instantes de silencio-. Nuestros ojos pueden engañarnos. Y los ojos de Harry no están a salvo de eso tampoco.

- Pero él escuchó claramente como Snape pronunciaba el _Avada Kedavra_ –la mente del licántropo era un torbellino de piezas que no lograba encajar.

La auror clavó su mirada en la de su amigo. Su rostro expresaba gravedad y su mente buscaba las palabras que Remus debía escuchar en aquel momento. Sólo las estrictamente necesarias.

- Sí –asintió ella finalmente-. Harry escuchó como él pronunciaba el _Avada Kedavra_. ¿Pero está seguro de que fue eso lo que _vio_?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hara se levantó lentamente de su silla y se acercó al mago, que la miraba desconcertado sin levantarse de su asiento.

- No soy una adolescente que se deja arrastrar por sus hormonas sin pensar en nada más. Creí que lo sabías –murmuró-. Necesito que confíes en mí ahora y que guardes silencio sobre lo que te he contado.

Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Tengo que irme.

Y dicho esto, se desapareció dejando a Remus sumido en un complejo entramado de dudas, sin que su mente pudiera llegar a ninguna conclusión mínimamente aceptable.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(1)** "_Miguel Strogoff. El correo del Zar_", de Julio Verne. Una lectura muy recomendable, así como todas las obras de este autor francés.


	48. NOTA PARA LAS LECTORAS

Lo siento, me he equivocado antes. Es que esto ha cambiado y ahora me tengo que acostumbrar a los nuevos "mandos" :P.

Quería deciros que me disculpárais por la tardanza en actualizar. No he abandonado la historia (y mucho menos, por la influencia de nadie XD). Lo que ha pasado es que se me han complicado un poco las cosas en mi vida privada y eso se ha unido a que ahora todos los hilos de la historia se tienen que cerrar de forma coherente y sin dejar nada al azar. Eso complica bastante la redacción. La historia está casi terminada: he escrito la mitad de los dos capítulos sobre la preparación de la ofensiva y los dos epílogos finales. Aún me queda por escribir los dos capítulos dedicados a la batalla final, pero los tengo ya en mi cabeza. Quería terminar de escribir la historia entera para evitar incoherencias, pero me temo que se me ha echado el tiempo encima...:(

Durante este tiempo encontré dos fics franceses que me gustaron mucho. Conseguí los permisos de sus autoras y los traduje (sí, ya sé que tendría que haberme dedicado a escribir mi fic...). Los voy a editar ahora para haceros la espera menos larga.

Disculpadme otra vez. Intentaré darme más prisa.

Un beso a todas.

Hara

P.D.: Saberhagen, muchas gracias por tu review :). No tengo forma de contestarlo, porque no sé cuál es tu dirección de e-mail. Busqué tu nombre en el buscador de ff y me salieron dos personas: una francófona y otra anglófona. Como no creo que tú seas ninguna de ellas, me gustaría que me enviaras un mail (mi dirección está en mi profile) y me indicaras tu dirección para que podamos hablar de tu oferta. Espero recibir pronto noticias tuyas ;).


End file.
